Hacia el Futuro
by CorSkitty83
Summary: Después de la Liga de Kalos Ash Ketchum no está seguro de su siguiente paso para poder cumplir su sueño, hasta que una vieja amiga llega para ayudarlo en su objetivo, trayendo consigo muchas sorpresas. Viejos conocidos, nuevos amigos y muchos rivales. ¡Esto es solo el principio!
1. Chapter 1

**¡El siguiente paso hacia el sueño! ¡La decisión de Ash!**

Después de la Ceremonia de Clausura nuestros héroes Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se encuentran afuera del complejo de batallas listos para partir, solo falta un joven azabache y su fiel amigo los cuales se encuentran mirando el estadio y recordando cada momento en el.

"Ash date prisa" dijo Serena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Aun tenemos un camino muy largo por delante" secundo Clemont.

"¡Vamos dense prisa!" grito impaciente Bonnie.

"Ya voy" respondía Ash para luego dirigieres al Pikachu en su hombro "Es hora de irnos amigo" con un movimiento afirmativo del roedor ambos se dirigieron hacia el grupo pero no sin antes dar una última mirada al lugar mientras en sus pensamientos Ash tenia una duda _"¿Y ahora que sigue?"_

XXX

Nuestros héroes ahora se encuentran descansando en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lumiose antes de ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, mientras tanto Ash decide hacer una llamada al Profesor Oak.

"Rooootoommm" en la pantalla del videoteléfono aparece una cara naranja, bastante conocida por el par de amigos, riendo. Segundos después dicha cara es quitada por una mano.

"Rotom ya te he dicho que no hagas eso" el Profesor Oak mientras trataba de quitar al Pokémon de enfrente de la pantalla "Quítate" jalándolo con ambas manos intento que el Pokémon se alejara pero este se molesto y lo ataco.

"Rotommmm" lanzando un Impactrueno electrocuto al Profesor Oak para luego irse a otro lugar.

Ash y Pikachu que miraban la escena solo pudieron sentir pena por el científico. Una vez que se recupero del ataque Samuel Oak se dirigió a la pantalla para ver quien llamaba.

"Oh Ash que alegría he estado esperando tu llamada, en verdad estuviste asombroso en la Liga Kalos"

"Gracias Profesor Oak, aunque la verdad siento que no me fue tan bien" decía un tanto deprimido.

"Yo no lo creo así, vi toda la competencia y en verdad estuviste excelente, además quedaste segundo yo diría que ese es un gran logro" lo felicitaba el Profesor Oak.

"Es asombroso muchas gracias por sus palabras" decía el joven un poco apenado.

"Pikapika"

"Sabe he atrapado un montón de nuevos Pokémon desde que estamos aquí en Kalos" comentaba Ash mientras él y Pikachu tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros "De hecho es para eso que le hablo quería informarle que muy pronto enviare con usted a los Pokémon que tengo con el Profesor Sycamore"

"Maravilloso me muero de ganas de poder estudiar la gran variedad de Pokémon que traes contigo" comentaba el Profesor Oak mientras su mirada se llenaba de emoción fantaseando con sus futuros estudios de los Pokémon de Kalos pero de pronto despertó de su sueño para dirigirse al muchacho en la pantalla "Por cierto Ash, ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mismo?" pregunto con un poco de de nerviosismo.

"Estamos en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lumiose descansando antes de ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore" Ash estaba un tanto intrigado por su cambio de actitud "¿Por qué pregunta?"

"No es nada, la verdad debí de haberlo imaginado por tu estado actual" decía el Profesor Oak mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

"¿Mi estado actual?"

"¿Pika?"

Ambos, entrenador y Pokémon estaban confundidos por el comentario del investigador.

"De cualquier manera Ash escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir" el semblante del Profesor Oak se hacia más serio mientras se acercaba más a la pantalla "Cuando llegues al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore ten mucho cuidado"

"¿Cuidado con qué?" pregunto Ash desconcertado por su actitud.

"Bueno veras…" el Profesor Oak no pudo continuar porque en ese momento una masa purpura literalmente lo aplasto "Muk quítate de encima" decía tratando de salir de abajo del Pokémon "Ash… lo siento… pero… no puedo seguir hablando… en estos momentos… pero en serio… ten mucho cuidado… ¡Tracey ayuda!…" fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la pantalla se pusiera en negra.

Ash y Pikachu solo pudieron ver esto un tanto desconcertados, Ash empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo el Profesor Oak.

"¿Con que crees que debamos de tener cuidado Pikachu?" preguntaba a su fiel amigo.

"Pika" respondió negando con la cabeza para luego agregar "Pika chu pi"

"Tienes razón tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo" después de esto el Pokémon subió al hombro de su entrenador mientras este le decía "Después de todo no puede ser tan malo" sin más ambos emprendieron camino para reunirse con sus amigos

XXX

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore para ser más exactos en los jardines del lugar se encuentra una joven de unos 16 años, cabello café claro y ojos verde esmeralda, vestía un vestido negro con algunas rayas blancas en la parte inferior y un cinturón y bufanda de color rosa, además de eso lucia en su cuello un collar con una extraña piedra. La joven tenía una expresión dulce en el rostro mientras tomaba fotos de los Pokémon del jardín para luego ver en dirección a un árbol donde un pequeño Pokémon rosado dormía tranquilamente.

"Llegaran pronto, estoy ansiosa por volver a verlo" decía la joven dirigiendo sus palabras al Pokémon dormido para luego seguir tomando fotos del lugar.

XXX

En el Centro Pokémon, para ser mas precisos en el comedor del lugar, en una de las mesas se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes y el Pokémon amarillo hablando.

"Entonces, ¿Qué planean hacer ahora?" pregunto Ash a sus amigos.

"Pues yo y Bonnie volveremos al Gimnasio después de ver al Profesor Sycamore" decía Clemont para luego agregar con emoción "La verdad es que ya he dejado el Gimnasio por mucho tiempo y aun cuando Clembot está haciendo un gran trabajo me muero por aplicar lo que he aprendido al viajar contigo Ash"

"Yo también volveré a casa después de ver al Profesor Sycamore quiero prepararme para la siguiente Exhibición Pokémon" comento emocionada Serena para luego mirar a Ash y diciendo la siguiente frase en un susurro que nadie más pudo escuchar "Y cuando eso suceda tendré el valor para decírtelo"

"La verdad es que yo no quisiera que esto terminara" agrego Bonnie con un tono triste "Porque eso significa que ya no estaremos juntos"

"Es triste Bonnie pero todos tenemos que volver a casa" trataba de hacerla comprender su hermano.

"Además no significa no nos volvamos a ver, podremos seguir en contacto y además podemos visitarnos en el futuro" agrego Serena para animar a la pequeña niña.

"Sí, tienes razón Serena" decía Bonnie mientras recuperaba su humor para luego dirigirse a Ash con curiosidad en el rostro "¿Porciento Ash y tú que planeas hacer ahora?"

Los tres jóvenes dirigieron su mirada al azabache esperando escuchar su respuesta, después de todo el no vivía ahí en Kalos y había venido de muy lejos para la liga.

"Aun no estoy seguro de que haré ahora" decía mientras escondía su mirada bajo la gorra "Pero por lo pronto regresare a casa y después ya veremos, ¿no es así Pikachu?" pregunto el entrenador.

"Pika" afirmo Pikachu lo dicho por su entrenador pero notando también las dudas que este tenia.

XXX

Ash y Pikachu corrían hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore cuando llegaron a la puerta notaron que sus amigos todavía no llegaban por lo que decidieron tocar el timbre mientras esperaban, pero nada más ver quien les había abierto la puerta tanto entrenador y Pokémon se pusieron blancos como papel.

"Hola es bueno volver a verlos" decía la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Los jóvenes que estaban llegando al Laboratorio se asustaron al oír unos gritos bastante conocidos, así que decidieron acelerar el paso preocupados de lo que hubiera pasado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigos con una gran expresión de terror en sus rostros y enfrente de ellos a una joven de pelo café sonriendo amigablemente. Ninguno de los tres podía entender que había pasado para que el azabache y su Pokémon se asustaran así, porque a su parecer la joven frente a ellos no rompería ni un plato.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto el Profesor Sycamore llegando en ese momento desde adentro del Laboratorio pero cuando vio la escena se calmo como si lo que viera fuera lo más normal del mundo "Parece que lo tomo mejor de lo que pensamos" agrego dirigiéndose hacia la joven peli café.

"¿Alguien podría decirnos que está pasando aquí?" pregunta Clemont un tanto intranquilo por la escena y aun sin entender nada.

En respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Clemont la joven se volteo hacia ellos tres para dedicarles una sonrisa y luego empezar a hablar.

"Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Amber y soy de Pueblo Paleta"

"¿Pueblo Paleta? Si eres de ahí eso quiere decir que vienes de Kanto y del mismo pueblo que Ash ¿verdad?" pregunto Clemont intrigado de lo dicho por la chica.

"Eso quiere decir que conoces a Ash, ¿no es así?" secundo Bonnie ya que al parecer eso aclaraba algunas dudas.

"Pero eso no explica porque Ash esta así" agrego Serena sumamente preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

"No se preocupen esto es normal en ellos, se podría decir que es su forma de decirme hola" decía Amber muy calmada.

Fue en ese momento que Ash y Pikachu se recuperaron de la impresión para dirigirle una mirada a Amber y enseguida ponerse detrás de sus amigos, como si ellos pudieran protegerlos del desastre que se les avecinaba.

"¿Q… que estás haciendo aquí Amber?" tartamudeo Ash notablemente asustado mientras veía como Pikachu movía la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando algo _"Pikachu que te pasa el enemigo está en frente, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"_ pensaba Ash.

"Bueno si tan siquiera te molestaras en llamar sabría que he estado aquí hace un tiempo de hecho casi el mismo tiempo que tu" respondió la muchacha poniendo sus manos en la cadera y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Ash.

"Eso es cierto Ash, Amber ha estado aquí en Kalos un largo tiempo de echo ella me ha estado ayudado mucho en mi investigación" agrego el Profesor Sycamore.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no estás aquí por mi?" preguntaba Ash saliendo un poco de atrás de sus amigos al saber que no era el motivo del viaje de la peli café.

"En cierto modo si estoy aquí por ti ya que fue porque decidiste venir a Kalos que pensé que sería buena idea el venir también" respondía Amber para luego agregar "Pero eso no quiere decir que me haga muy feliz el modo en el que te fuiste"

"Lo lamento sé que no tengo escusa pero…" comentaba Ash mientras pensaba en que podía decir que lo sacara de ese aprieto.

"No importa" lo interrumpió Amber mientras volvía a sonreír "Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus decisiones, es mas no sé ni porque me sorprendo"

"Bueno ahora que ya está todo resuelto porque no pasamos a la sala para seguir ahí la conversación" intervino el Profesor Sycamore.

Todos emprendieron rumbo a la sala para oír con más detalle la historia detrás de Ash y Amber pero mientras caminaban los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que Pikachu seguía escondido y buscando algo con la mirada.

"Ash ¿Qué le pasa a Pikachu?" pregunto Clemont intrigado por el comportamiento del Pokémon.

"Si está actuando muy extraño" agrego Bonnie.

"Creí que después de la explicación de Amber ya se habían calmado" agrego Serena viendo como Pikachu seguía intranquilo.

"No tengo idea yo también me pregunto lo mismo desde hace un rato" respondió Ash a su tres amigos.

"¿No me digas que no te acuerdas?" pregunto Amber a Ash mientras iban llegando a una puerta "No te preocupes te vas a acordar muy pronto" pero antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo mas el Profesor Sycamore abrió la puerta del salón.

Cuando entraron al salón todos se quedaron mirando a hacia la misma dirección, en uno de los sofás se encontraban un gatito de color rosa que al parecer estaba empezando a despertar de su siesta y de pronto los empezó a mirar para luego saltar hacia Pikachu.

"¡Pikaaa!" grito el roedor algo asustado mientras empezar a correr alrededor de Ash tratando de evitar que lo atraparan.

"Hey basta deténgase" Ash trataba de quitarse de encima a los dos Pokémon mientras evitaba caerse con tantas vueltas "Por favor quítense de encima"

Ninguno parecía escuchar a Ash, uno porque trataba de huir por su vida y el otro porque no le importaba lo que decía. De un momento a otro Serena, Bonnie y Clemont se unieron al revuelo tratando de ayudar a su amigo pero él seguía moviéndose para evitar caer.

El Profesor Sycamore miraba la escena con una gotita en su frente para luego dirigir su mirada a Amber que al parecer se había sentado y estaba tomando una taza de té. Antes de que el Profesor Sycamore pudiera pedirle que hiciera algo la joven dejo su tasa en el plato para comenzar a hablar.

"Skitty ya basta" dijo Amber con una voz calmada y serena. En seguida Skitty dejo de perseguí a Pikachu y fue al lado de su entrenadora para saltar a su regazo y volverse a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado

"Parece que aunque tú no estés enojada Skitty si lo está" comento Ash mientras se sentaba al lado de Amber con un agotado Pikachu en su hombro.

"Eso fue muy raro" dijo Clemont sentándose en otro sillón con Serena y Bonnie.

"Aun así que bonita Skitty nunca había visto una" comento Bonnie viendo al Pokémon.

"Tienes razón Bonnie es muy bonita" agrego Serena para luego poner su Pokédex enfrente del Pokémon.

" **Skitty, el Pokémon gatito. Skitty se concentrara completamente en perseguir cualquier objeto móvil que llame su atención"**

"Eso suena divertido" agrego Serena mientras saca de su bolsa un listón y lo pone frente Skitty quien levanta la cabeza para darle un rápido vistazo al listón y luego volver a dormir "Bueno parece que no le llamo la atención"

"Si que le llamo la atención de lo contrario ni siguiera hubiera levantado la vista" dijo Ash.

"Pero no lo persiguió como dice la Pokédex" debatió Bonnie.

"Eso es porque ella prefiere dormir que cualquier otra cosa y no hará nada a menos de que ella quiera" explico Amber mientras acariciaba a la minina.

"Parece que la conoces muy bien" comento Clemont mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

"Claro que si, después de todo hemos estado juntas desde el principio" respondió Amber.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Serena con duda.

"Skitty fue el primer Pokémon de Amber al igual que Pikachu fue el mío" contesto Ash "Se podría decir que fueron circunstancias muy especiales para ambos pero a la vez muy diferentes"

Con esto los tres jóvenes quedaron satisfechos en lo referente a Skitty pero aun quedaba otro tema por resolver.

"Entonces Amber por lo que dijiste debes conocer a Ash hace mucho, ¿no?" comento Serena ya una vez que todos estaban sentados.

"Si, así es, de hecho crecimos juntos" respondió Amber dando un sorbo a su té.

"Entonces, ¿deben de tener una relación muy cercana?" comento Bonnie con mucha curiosidad. Esas palabras perturbaron a la jóven castaña.

"Bueno si, tan cercana como la que pueden tener cualquier par de primos"

"¡¿Primos?!" gritaron los tres jóvenes sorprendidos por la noticia.

"Ah cierto, olvide mencionarlo, Amber y yo sobos primos" comento Ash como si ese detalle no fuera nada importante para luego parecer haber recordado algo "Oye Amber ahora que me acuerdo el Profesor Sycamore dijo que tu le estas ayudando mucho en su investigación, ¿a qué se refiere?" pregunto Ash intrigado por lo dicho anteriormente.

"Amber me ha proporcionado una gran cantidad de muestras para mi investigación" intervino el Profesor Sycamore "La verdad gracias a ello todo está yendo más rápido"

"¿A qué se refiere con muestras?" pregunto Bonnie mientras los demás tenían esa misma pregunta en la mente.

"Porque no lo ven por ustedes mismos" respondió Amber para luego ver como el Profesor Sycamore salió del lugar.

Unos minutos después el Profesor Sycamore regreso con un maletín plateado el cual puso en la mesa. Una vez abierto les mostro el contenido a los cuatro intrigados jóvenes y al Pokémon Eléctrico quienes no pudieron esconder su sorpresa por el contenido del maletín.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" pregunta Clemont sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"No hay duda de ello" le respondió Serena aun sorprendida.

"Que lindas" fue el comentario infantil de Bonnie.

"No esperaba menos de ti Amber aunque nunca me imagine que también las coleccionarías" comenta Ash con orgullo y como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Coleccionarlas?" preguntan los tres jóvenes sin entender lo que pasaba.

"Si Amber colecciona Piedras Evolutivas pero no sabía que también coleccionaba piedras para la Mega Evolución" respondió Ash para aclarar las dudas.

"Es que no lo hacía pero cuando llegue a Kalos y me entere de la Mega Evolución y de los componentes ahí fue cuando decidí ponerme a buscarlas" comento la joven con calma "Entonces una piedra llevo a la otra y sin darme cuenta…"

"Te hiciste con una gran colección" intervino Ash como si ya supiera esa historia.

"Pero yo no diría que es una gran colección" comento Bonnie.

"¡Bonnie!" gritó Clemont y Serena por lo dicho por la niña.

"Perdona Amber" decía Bonnie bajando su cabeza arrepentida al darse cuenta de su comentario.

"No te preocupes no importa" Amber movía las manos para quitarle importancia a lo dicho por Bonnie "Además es comprensible que dijeras eso"

"Pero yo no creo que esas sean todas, ¿o sí?" preguntaba Ash aunque tal parecía que ya conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Es cierto, este maletín solo son las muestras de este vez" se atrevió a responder el Profesor Sycamore mientras cerraba el maletín.

"Entonces, ¿ahí más?" pregunto Clemont ansioso por la respuesta de la muchacha.

"Aquí no las demás muestras están en un lugar seguro donde nadie las podrá robar" respondió Amber pero no dijo nada mas, era obvio que por la seguridad de las piedras era mejor no revelar su paradero por si alguien estaba espiando.

"Eso es impresionante" exclamo Clemont fascinado con lo dicho por Amber después de todo el cómo inventor tenía mucho interés por todo descubrimiento científico.

"Bueno cambiando de tema Ash la razón de que este aquí en el Laboratorio es que te estaba esperando" decía Amber dirigiéndose hacia Ash "Decidí que hablaría contigo después de que acabara la Liga Kalos y cuando me entere que vendrías para acá decidí venir"

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" pregunto Ash intrigado por lo que su prima tenía que decirle.

"Antes de eso quisiera estar segura de una cosa" comento Amber para luego dirigir una mirada hacia su Skitty y luego mirar seriamente a Ash "Ash te reto a una batalla, ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Una batalla?" pregunto Ash completamente desconcertado. Conocía muy bien a Amber para saber que no era de las que retaban a uno a una batalla, es mas él la retaba a ella nunca al revés pero al ver la mirada de Amber decidió olvidar sus dudas por el momento "¡Esta bien acepto pero no te lo dejaremos fácil Pikachu y yo vamos a ganar!"

"¡Pika!" respondió el Pokémon igual de decidido que su entrenador.

"No esperaba otra cosa de ustedes, yo también planeo dar lo mejor" respondió Amber sonriendo.

XXX

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie e inclusive también el Profesor Sycamore se encontraban en el jardín del Laboratorio esperando a que la batalla entre Ash y Amber comenzara.

"Bien que sea una batalla de tres contra tres gana el que gane dos de tres, ¿te parece?" pegunto Amber a Ash mientras Skitty dormía a su lado.

"Por mi está bien" respondió Ash con Pikachu en su hombro.

"Bien entonces ¡Es hora de salir!" grito Amber arrojando una Pokébola al aire.

Cuando la Pokébola se abrió salió una luz blanca para luego materializarse un Pokémon ya conocido por todos, después de todo fue el primer Pokémon de Serena.

"Es un Braixen" dijo Ash mientras sacaba su Pokédex y lo dirigía al Pokémon en el campo.

" **Braixen, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada de Fennekin. Para vencer a su oponente, Braixen combina la flama de la rama de su cola con su intenso aliento, creando un giro de fuego masivo"**

"En ese caso ¡Yo te elijo Greninja!" agrego lanzando su Pokébola al aire.

"Así que Greninja bien veamos a que nos enfrentamos" igual que Ash saco su Pokédex y lo dirigió al Pokémon de Agua.

" **Greninja, el Pokémon ninja y la forma evolucionada de Frogadier. Los veloces movimientos de Greninja confunden a sus oponentes y puede condensar agua para formar filosas estrellas** **"**

XXX

"Serán Braixen contra Greninja, Ash tiene ventaja de tipo eso le puede ayudar mucho sin mencionar lo fuerte que es" comento Clemont al grupo de observadores.

"Es verdad una vez Braixen y yo peleamos contra Ash y Frogadier no tuvimos ni una oportunidad" agrego Serena.

"Entonces podemos decir que el primer combate ya se decidió" dijo feliz Bonnie por la supuesta victoria de Ash.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso" comento el Profesor Sycamore con una sonrisa "Después de todo no saben el estilo de combate de Amber además de que entrenamiento haya tenido esa Braixen"

Antes de que los tres jóvenes pudieran preguntarle algo al Profesor Sycamore sobre lo que había dicho la batalla comenzó.

XXX

"Acabemos esto rápido ¡Greninja usa Pulso de Agua!" Greninja empezó a crear una esfera de agua entre sus manos y una vez lista la lanzo hacia Braixen, parecía que sería un golpe directo.

"¡Braixen usa Pantalla de Luz!" Braixen levanto las manos para crear alrededor de ella una especie de caja de color amarillo brillante. Todos veían asombrados como la esfera de agua choco con la muralla frente a Braixen para ser destruida sin siquiera dañar al Pokémon.

XXX

"A eso se refería el Profesor Sycamore cuando dijo que no sabíamos el modo de combate de Amber" comentaba Clemont impresionado por lo que había visto "Es obvio que su Pokémon sabe otros ataques diferentes al Tipo Fuego"

"Pero si Ash conoce a Amber desde niños no debería saber más o menos como combate ella" dedujo Serena aun impresionada por lo visto.

"Puede que sea cierto pero aun así Ash nunca ha peleado con la Braixen de Amber por lo que no sabe que ataques pueda tener" agrego el Profesor Sycamore "Además el conocerse tan bien puede ser un arma de dos filos"

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Bonnie.

"A que así como Ash puede conocer el estilo de batalla de Amber muy bien…" empezó Clemont.

"Amber también puede conocer el estilo de Ash igual de bien" finalizó Serena.

XXX

"¡Braixen Fuerza Psíquica!" los ojos de Braixen brillaron de un color celeste para luego levantar las manos hacia Greninja y rodearlo del mismo color celeste brillante para ser levantado por los aires y luego arrojado al suelo.

"Greninja resiste tu puedes levántate" Ash miraba fijamente a su Pokémon por el daño recibido pero se calmo al ver como se levantaba fácilmente, al parecer el ataque de Braixen no era tan fuerte aún "¡Greninja usa Doble Equipo y luego As Aéreo!" antes de que Amber pudiera hacer algo Braixen quedo rodeada por diez copias iguales de Greninja, las cuales la empezaron a atacar desde diferentes lugares.

"Braixen ya sabes que hacer ¡Usa Giro de Fuego!" Braixen levanto la rama hacia arriba y en un instante fue rodeada de aros de fuego impidiéndole a Greninja seguir con su ataque, ya que, cualquier intento de su parte por traspasar el muro de fuego aun siento débil el ataque podía causarle daño.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" pregunto Ash con una sonrisa después de salir de su asombro.

"Si es Contraescudo" respondía Amber con la misma sonrisa.

"Eso es grandioso" Ash estaba emocionado de que Amber hubiera aprendido ese ataque "Pero esta vez no funcionara ¡Greninja usa Burbujas!" mientras las copias se disipaban, de la boca de Greninja empezaron a salir burbujas que chocaron con el muro de fuego de Braixen creando una densa niebla e impidiendo a todos ver que ocurría en el campo de batalla.

"¡Rápido usa Corte!" grito Ash

"¡Braixen esquívalo rápido!" ordeno Amber en un intento desesperado.

Nadie podía ver lo que ocurría, hasta que la niebla se disipo se pudieron dar cuenta del resultado final. Greninja se encontraba de espaldas a Braixen quien en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

XXX

"¡Bien Ash gano el primer encuentro!" grito Bonnie.

"Si pero fue más difícil de lo que pensamos si Fuerza Psíquica hubiera sido más fuerte hubiera causado más daño" comento Clemont "Esto me hace preguntarme cual será su siguiente elección"

"Sea lo que sea no hay duda que Ash podrá con ello" decía Serena segura de la victoria de Ash.

XXX

"Braixen regresa" Amber apunto su Pokébola a hacia el Pokémon inconsciente para que este fuera absorbido por un rayo rojo "Estuviste fantástica te ganaste un buen descanso y quien sabe quizá para la próxima" hablo Amber con la Pokébola en su mano.

"Greninja lo hiciste de maravilla tomate un descanso" Ash saco la Pokébola para luego regresar al Pokémon a su contenedor esférico mientras sacaba otra Pokébola de su cinturón y la lanzaba al aire "Es tu turno ¡Sal Talonflame!"

"¡Adelante!" grito Amber mientras lanzaba otra Pokébola al aire para que de esta saliera una especie de ratón con cuerpo redondo y de color azul.

"¿Marill?" pregunta Ash extrañado por el Pokémon para luego analizarlo con la Pokédex cosa que Amber hacia con Talonflame.

" **Marill, el Pokémon ratón de agua. Su sensible oído puede detectar sonidos distantes, y la redonda punta de su cola puede expandirse y contraerse para ayudarlo en el agua"**

" **Talonflame, el Pokémon flamígero y la evolución final de Fletchling. Talonflame puede descender a velocidades increíbles al atacar. Durante las batallas intensas, sus alas lanzan una lluvia de brasas mientras vuela"**

"Bien entonces empecemos ¡Talonflame usa Ala de Acero!" las alas de Talonflame se volvieron blancas y seguido de esto las impacto contra el cuerpo del Pokémon azul. Marill voló por los aires para luego caer al suelo pero a sorpresa de Ash no parecía haber recibido mucho daño.

"¿Sorprendido?, Marill es Tipo Agua y Hada por lo que los ataques Tipo Acero no le hacen mucho daño" explico Amber "Ahora es nuestro turno ¡Marill usa Surf!"

"¡Talonflame rápido elévate!"

Marill creó una enorme ola, la cual ella iba montando, pero la ola no fue lo suficientemente grande para la altura a la que estaba Talonflame. Aun así el ataque había sido muy poderoso.

"Aun no acabamos ¡Marill usa Atracción!" Ash no pudo decirle nada a su Pokémon antes de que Marill guiñara un ojo y aparecieran muchos corazones que rodearon a Talonflame y luego desaparecieron dejando al pájaro de fuego con corazones en sus ojos.

"Oh no Talonflame despierta" pedía Ash a su Pokémon pero era inútil.

"Bien terminemos con esto ¡Marill usa Rodada!" entonces Marill escondió sus brazos, piernas y cola para empezar a girar hasta tener una gran velocidad y saltar para impactar contra Talonflame el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¿Con un solo ataque?" se preguntaba Ash en voz alta.

XXX

"¿Con un solo ataque?" Serena se pregunto lo mismo que Ash pero esta pregunta era dirigida a Clemont.

"Marill debe ser muy fuerte" era la teoría de Bonnie.

"No es solo eso los movimientos como Rodada son súper efectivos contra los Pokémon como Talonflame pero eso no explica del todo como pudo vencerlo con solo un ataque" era la respuesta de Clemont.

"Se debe a que esa Marill tiene la Habilidad Potencia la cual permite duplicar el ataque realizado el cual en este caso fue Rodada" termino de explicar el Profesor Sycamore "Además de que Marill debe tener ya mucha experiencia para haber podido aprender ese movimiento, esto me hace preguntarme cómo será la batalla final"

XXX

"Buen trabajo te merecen un descanso" Ash regresaba a su Pokémon a su Pokébola para luego ver como Amber abrazaba y felicitaba a Marill por su victoria.

"Ahora, ¿Cuál será tu siguiente Pokémon Ash? pregunto Amber regresando a Marill a su Pokébola.

"Necesitaremos mucha voluntad para ganar y este Pokémon tiene bastante ¡Sal Hawlucha!" lanzando su Pokébola al aire Ash dejo salir al Pokémon nombrado.

"¡A los reflectores!" grito Amber lanzando su Pokébola al mismo tiempo que Ash pero de la de ella salió un tipo de ardilla voladora de color negro y blanco "¿Con que Hawlucha?" Amber revisa los datos del Pokémon luchador en la Pokédex.

" **Hawlucha, el Pokémon lucha libre. Como posee un estilo artístico para ejecutar sus movimientos, Hawlucha se enorgullece mucho de su elegancia"**

"¿Así que será Emolga?" pregunta Ash revisando los datos del Pokémon Eléctrico.

" **Emolga, el Pokémon ardilla cielo. Emolga vive en los árboles y usa su membrana tipo capa para planear en el aire"**

"Bien ¡Hawlucha usa Golpe Karate!" la mano de Hawlucha se volvió blanca para después ir en dirección a Emolga.

"¡Emolga esquívalo y usa Otra Vez!" Emolga dio un pequeño salto y empezó a planear en el cielo antes de que Hawlucha la siguiera Emolga crea una bola de energía luminosa y la lanza hacia Hawlucha impactando con él y causando que su cuerpo se ilumine.

"¡Hawlucha elévate y usa Tijera X!" Hawlucha empezó a volar pero en vez del ataque pedido por su entrenador realizo nuevamente Golpe Karate "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntaba Ash sin comprender el porqué Hawlucha utilizaba otro ataque.

"Otra Vez está en funcionamiento lo que hace que tu Pokémon únicamente pueda realizar el último ataque que hizo" le explico Amber a Ash "Y esa es nuestra oportunidad ¡Emolga usa Frote!" Emolga salta hacia Hawlucha y empieza a frotar su mejilla contra la de él, causando que empiecen a salir chispas, para luego alejarse pero para sorpresa de entrenadora y Pokémon Hawlucha no queda paralizado.

"Así que puede defenderse contra la parálisis, bien aun hay otras formas de ganar ¡Ahora Emolga usa Electro Bola!" aun en el aire Emolga crea una bola de electricidad para lanzarla directo a Hawlucha.

"¡Hawlucha esquívalo!" Hawlucha dio un salto para empezar a volar "Si no podemos usar otro ataque entonces nos las arreglaremos con lo que tenemos, ¡Hawlucha usa Golpe Karate consecutivamente!" esta vez ambas manos del Pokémon luchador se volvieron blancas para empezar a realizar una serie de golpes dirigidos al Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Emolga esquívalo!" Emolga planeaba lo más rápido que podía para esquivar la lluvia de golpes pero lamentablemente ella no era tan veloz como el Pokémon luchador por lo que en un descuido una de las manos de Hawlucha la alcanzo enviándola al suelo y dejándola muy dañada.

"Bien Hawlucha es nuestra oportunidad ¡Termínala con Golpe Karate!" Hawlucha iba corriendo directo a impactar un último golpe hacia Emolga.

"¡Electro Bola!" Emolga aun en el suelo empezó a crear una esfera de electricidad y una vez terminada la puso en frente de ella para que chocara con la mano de Hawlucha creando así una explosión

Ambos entrenadores estaban atentos al humo en el campo pues sabían que debían estar atentos a cualquier resultado por si tenían que seguir la batalla. Una vez que el humo generado por la explosión de disipo todos los presentes podían ver el resultado ambos Pokémon se encontraban inconscientes.

XXX

"Que mal que Ash no gano" decía desilusionada Serena por el empate de su amigo "Pero tampoco perdió así que no estuvo tan mal considerando la desventaja que tenía desde el principio"

"Bueno de por si Emolga ya tenía doble ventaja de tipo y hay que admitir que fue muy listo de parte de Amber restringir los movimientos de Hawlucha, además de tratar de paralizarlo" decía Clemont aunque triste por la derrota de Ash también estaba impresionado por la estrategia de Amber con su Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Eso es cierto a todo esto, ¿Por qué Frote no paralizo a Hawlucha creía que siempre lo hacía?" fue la pregunta de Bonnie a lo que su hermano le había dicho hace tiempo.

"Lo más probable es que Hawlucha tenga la Habilidad Flexibilidad que impide que quede paralizado" explico el Profesor Sycamore "Supongo que Amber no contaba con ese detalle pero aun así dio lo mejor y no le fue nada mal para ser Coordinadora, ¿cierto?"

"¡¿Coordinadora?!" fue la pregunta de los tres jóvenes espectadores.

XXX

"Hicimos lo que pudimos descansa" decía Ash regresando a Hawlucha a su Pokébola para dirigirse hacia su oponente "Eso fue increíble Amber no sabía que Emolga sabia usar Electro Bola o que Marill hubiera aprendido Rodada"

"Si la verdad es que hemos estado entrenando mucho" Amber ponía la Pokébola en frente del Pokémon y esta era absorbida por el rayo rojo "Gracias por todo te mereces un descanso"

"Amber, ¿Por qué querías una batalla?" pregunta Ash acercándose a su prima.

Antes de que Amber pudiera responder los amigos de Ash y el Profesor Sycamore llegaron a felicitar a los dos jóvenes no sin antes hacer una serie de preguntas a Amber.

"¡¿Amber es cierto que eres Coordinadora?!" preguntaba Bonnie con sus ojos brillando de emoción "¡No mejor aun eres la famosa Estrella Fugas de Kanto!"

"Pues supongo que si aunque preferiría que no me llamaras así" decía Amber, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo, apenada porque la llamaran por su apodo.

"Pero si es muy bonito" respondía Bonnie para después sorprender a todos "¡Ya se!,quedemos con Amber, por favor se la esposa de mi hermano" decía mientras se arrodillaba en frente de la peli café.

"¡Bonnie ya te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando lo decida yo buscare una esposa!" apenado Clemont agarro a su hermana con el brazo robótico de su mochila.

"Pero es alguien famosa quien sabe cuando tengamos una oportunidad así de nuevo" contradecía la pequeña rubia "Al menos piénsalo" le decía a Amber guiñándole el ojo.

"Jeje… Pareces que sabe muy bien lo que quiere" decía Amber mientras veía como Clemont trataba de hacer entender a su hermana.

"Jejeje… Supongo que si" fue el comentario de Ash mientras veía la escena con una gota detrás de la cabeza "Pero cambiando de tema, Amber quisiera saber la razón por la cual me pediste una batalla"

Al decir estas palabras las personas que estaban en el jardín prestaron toda su atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre el par de primos

"Quería estar segura de la decisión que voy a tomar y el tener esta batalla contigo me ha hecho ver que estoy tomando la decisión correcta" respondía Amber mirando hacia el cielo para luego dirigir su mirada al azabache "Pero antes que nada respóndeme una cosa Ash, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

La pregunta tomo a Ash por sorpresa y al principio pensó en cambiar el tema pero conocía muy bien a Amber para saber que no lo dejaría sin una respuesta coherente por lo que opto por decirle la verdad después de todo quizá ella lo pudiera aconsejar.

"No estoy muy seguro de eso" respondió Ash dirigiendo su mirada al cielo "La verdad es que yo también me he estado preguntando cual será mi siguiente paso" mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu para compartir con él una mirada que lo decía todo "Claro que mi sueño aun sigue siendo el mismo pero por primera vez no se a donde ir"

"Entonces te propongo algo" Ash y Pikachu miran fijamente a Amber quien tomaba a Skitty en brazos para luego dirigirse a ellos "Vuelve conmigo a Kanto y conviértete en un Cerebro de la Frontera igual que yo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Pikaaa?!"

Ese fue el grito colectivo de los cuatro jóvenes amigos y el Pokémon.

Las personas externas a estos dos solo podían oír la conversación sin creer del todo lo que hablaban, ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que rondaba por la mente del azabache y aun cuando desearan ayudarlo la verdad es que no sabían cómo, pero ninguna de las personas ahí podía creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la peli café.

"Ash nos podrías explicar…" empieza a hablar Serena.

"… ¿Qué es eso de convertirte en un Cerebro de la Frontera?" termina Clemont con una pregunta.

XXX

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el jardín ahora están en la sala escuchando detalladamente como Ash termina de relatar cada uno de los encuentros que tuvo con los Cerebros de la Frontera además de en qué consistía la Batalla de la Frontera hasta la oferta del dueño de que Ash se convirtiera en uno de estos Cerebros.

Una vez termino la historia Serena, Clemont, Bonnie e inclusive el Profesor Sycamore estaban asombrados con las proezas de Ash, ya que ninguno sabia todo lo que había logrado antes de llegar a Kalos, después de todo desde que lo conocieron el joven entrenador nunca había comentado este tipo de cosas, no era que no les hubiera hablado de cosas que vivió antes de llegar ahí pero normalmente hablaba de sus amigos y rivales así como de los logros y habilidades de estos, pero nunca de las suyas.

"Es asombros todo lo que has logrado" decía Serena con mucho orgullo pero en su mente había otros pensamientos _"Esto solo me demuestra que aun me falta mucho para poder decirte lo que siento"_

"La verdad es que siento que cada una de esas batallas me ha ayudado a ser el entrenador que soy hoy" enseguida Ash voltea a ver a Amber "Pero no sabía que habías aceptado el puesto"

"La verdad es que estos meses he pensado en muchas cosas y también me han pasado otras en cierto modo ni yo estoy segura de cómo llegue a esto pero sé que es lo que quiero hacer así que oficialmente pronto seré el Octavo Cerebro de la Frontera"

"¿Y por qué quieres que Ash también lo sea?" fue la pregunta de Bonnie.

"Cuando hable con el dueño para ver si la oferta seguía en pie el me pregunto por Ash y si no había decidió tomar el también el cargo, eso me hizo pensar en qué harías una vez terminara la Liga por eso vine a verte" respondió Amber "Y entonces, ¿Qué piensas sobre la idea?"

"No estoy muy seguro de esto"

"Ash este puede que sea el siguiente paso que debes tomar para cumplir tu sueño, piénsalo" comenta Amber.

"Es cierto puede que sea el momento de que aceptes la oferta que te hicieron" agrego Clemont.

"Además tu pensabas volver a Kanto no te cuesta nada intentarlo"

"Ash si te ofrecieron ese puesto y aun esperan que lo tomes es porque vieron algo en ti que les hace pensar que llegaras muy lejos" fue el comentario de Serena.

"En el tiempo que te conozco puedo decir que estas más que preparado para esto y cualquier cosa que el futuro te ponga adelante" se atrevió a decir el Profesor Sycamore.

"No lo sé necesito pensar esto a solas" después de decir esas palabras Ash salió del lugar rumbo a la ciudad seguido de su inseparable amigo. Tres de los presentes estaban a punto de seguir al joven pero son detenidos por Amber.

"En estos momento es mejor que lo dejemos solo después de todo esta decisión solo le corresponde a él tomarla"

"¿Pero tú no quieres que acepte y vaya contigo?" pregunto Serena.

"Es cierto después de todo viniste aquí para eso" dedujo Clemont.

"En pocas palabras lo extrañas" agrego Bonnie

"Es cierto que lo extraño y quisiera que tomara el puesto para poder pasar más tiempo con el" Amber dejo de hablar para dirigirle una mirada a Skitty mientras la acariciaba "Yo al igual que ustedes creo que el que tome ese puesto sería lo mejor pero quien debe de tomar esa decisión es el después de todo es una decisión que cambiara su vida para siempre, por lo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo sea cual sea su decisión"

"Además es Ash de quien estamos hablando no importa lo que pase el sabrá cómo salir adelante" agrego el Profesor Sycamore.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie volvieron a tomar asiento para esperar el regreso de Ash así como la decisión que tomaría después de todo era cierto lo que dijeron Amber y el Profesor Sycamore sin importar que Ash sabría cómo afrontarlo y ellos lo apoyarían en lo que quisiera hacer al igual que el siempre los apoyo.

XXX

Ash y Pikachu caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Lumiose mientras el entrenador pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Amber y lo que sus amigos creían sobre este asunto.

"¿Tu qué piensas de esto Pikachu?" Ash se detuvo para mirar al Pokémon a su lado esperando la respuesta que le podría dar.

"Pi pikachu pi" después de un momento esta fue la respuesta de Pikachu.

"¿Qué que pienso yo?" eso dejo desconcertado al joven entrenador.

"Pikachu pikapika chu pi pika pi"

"Ya que yo soy el único que puede decidir mi futuro y lo que quiero hacer ahora" traducía Ash en voz alta las palabras de su Pokémon.

"Pikapika pi pika pikachu pika" mientras Pikachu decía estas palabras empezó a subir hasta el hombro de su entrenador.

"No importa que todos ustedes me apoyaran en mi decisión, ¿he?" después de esto Ash levanto su cabeza para mirar el cielo "Si después de todo este ya no es solo mi sueño es el de todos nosotros, mío y de mis Pokémon, mis amigos, ¿no es cierto?" mientras dirigía la pregunta al Pokémon en su hombro Ash empezó a recordar cada uno de sus viajes y a todos aquellos que conoció al igual de que todo lo que aprendió en ellos.

"Pikachu" fue la palabra del Pokémon amarillo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"Si creo que tienes razón, bien ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer así que será mejor que volvamos"

"¡Pikachu!" asintió el ratón eléctrico.

Terminando su conversación ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, parten de regreso al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore para comunicarle a todos la decisión que habían tomado y que cambiaria completamente la vida del joven entrenador y futuro Maestro Pokémon.

XXX

En el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore; Amber, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en la entrada principal del lugar a la espera del regreso de entrenador y Pokémon, el Profesor Sycamore se había retirado para seguir con sus investigaciones dejando a los muchachos en libertad de hacer lo que quisieran pero ninguno de ellos dejaba preguntándose donde estarían Ash y Pikachu y el porqué tardaban tanto.

Ambos se habían ido en la tarde y en esos momentos ya estaba anocheciendo con la suerte que tenía el azabache no sería sorpresa que les hubiera pasado algo sin mencionar que Ash había dejado a sus demás Pokémon ahí para que descansaran y con la prisa con la que salió se le olvido llevárselos.

"Creo que deberíamos irlos a buscar ya se han tardo demasiado" dijo Serena preocupada.

"Supongo que sí pero Ash dijo que quería estar solo" Clemont se debatía en ir a buscar a su amigo o no.

"No se preocupen Ash sabe cuidarse solo" fue la respuesta de Bonnie.

"Además tiene a Pikachu con él, así que no creo que puede pasarle nada malo, dejemos que se tome su tiempo después de todo es una decisión muy difícil la que va a tomar" agrego Amber.

Todos ellos decidieron hacer caso a Amber y volver a la sala para esperar pero en ese momento la puerta del Laboratorio se abre dejando ver a Ash y Pikachu.

"Ash, ¿A dónde habías ido?" pregunta Serena aliviada al ver a Ash ya de regreso.

"Perdón me demore mucho, lo que pasa es que caminamos sin rumbo fijo y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos ido muy lejos" respondía Ash mientras llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza siendo imitado por Pikachu.

"Entonces, ¿ya tomaste la tu decisión respecto a este asunto?" pregunto Clemont más tranquilo al ver a Ash con la misma actitud de siempre.

"Si" mientras decía esto Ash y Pikachu se miran y asienten con la cabeza para luego miran en dirección a Amber "Ya he tomado mi decisión"

Ante estas palabras los cuatro jóvenes miran a Ash seriamente esperando a que les comunicara su respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Amber hace unas horas.

"He decidido…"


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Emprendiendo el rumbo! ¡Los Cambios Empiezan!**

Ash, Pikachu, Amber y Skitty se encuentran es estos momentos en un avión rumbo a Kanto, hace apenas unas horas ellos se habían despedido de Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y el Profesor Sycamore con la promesa de volverse a ver en el futuro.

"Ash, ¿estás seguro de esto?" le pregunta Amber viendo como Pikachu y Skitty se habían quedado dormidos.

"Estoy seguro, además tú ya sabes las razones de por qué lo hago" respondió mirando por la ventana del avión.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _He decidido aceptar la propuesta de Amber y convertirme en un Cerebro" decía Ash mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor esperando que alguien le dijera algo acerca de su decisión, pero nadie decía nada hasta que se escucho una voz a lo lejos._

" _Felicidades por tu decisión Ash estoy seguro de que te ira muy bien" fue el comentario del Profesor Sycamore que iba entrando al recibidor en ese momento._

" _Es cierto serás un duro oponente para todo aquel que te rete" decía Clemont orgulloso de su amigo._

" _Sé que lo harás de maravilla, espero verte algún día en una batalla como Cerebro" agrego Serena feliz de que Ash ahora tuviera un nuevo destino que lo acercara a cumplir su sueño._

" _Ahora podre presumir que conozco a una persona importante" comentaba Bonnie orgullosa._

" _Pero Bonnie tu ya conoces a una persona importante, tu hermano es el Líder de Gimnasio de aquí además tu misma dijiste que la gente lo llamaba El Genio de los Tipo Eléctrico" comento Serena a lo dicho por la pequeña._

" _Es cierto pero ahora conozco a una persona importante fuera de Kalos" respondió la niña._

" _No es que no me agrade la idea pero quisiera saber, ¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión?" preguntaba Amber, era cierto que ella quería que Ash aceptara pero solamente porque él así lo quisiera._

" _Creo que esto me hará estar un paso más cerca de ser un Maestro Pokémon" Ash miraba directamente a Amber para que no tuviera ninguna duda de sus palabras "Pienso que al igual que me paso a mí en mis batallas todos los retadores con los que tenga una batalla podrían aprender algo nuevo que los ayude más adelante en sus viajes e inclusive ellos me ayuden a mi también para seguir mejorando y así poder cumplir mi sueño"_

" _Me alegra oír eso" decía Amber con una sonrisa "Bien ahora tenemos que hablar de muchos detalles con referencia a esto"_

 _El resto de la noche los jóvenes se la pasaron conversando acerca de este nuevo puesto que tanto Ash como Amber iban a desempeñar así de cómo algunas sugerencias que les daban al futuro par de Cerebros, ya que estos dos habían decidido partir de regreso a Kanto mañana por la mañana._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

"Bien aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta como en una hora e iremos directo al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, ¿ok?" comentaba Amber.

"¿Creí que iríamos directo a casa?" la noticia lo había desconcertado un poco, no es que le molestase la idea pero era mejor ir primero a casa y después al Laboratorio.

"No te preocupes tía Delia estará haya también además de alguien más" dijo con cierto tono de misterio.

"¿A quién te refieres?" pregunta intrigado.

"Es una sorpresa" Amber cierra los ojos recordando la extraña conversación que había tenido con esa persona "No te preocupes lo sabrás cuando lleguemos" agrego al ver la mirada de sospecha de Ash.

"No es que tenga muchas opciones" dijo con resignación para después mirar a Pikachu dormido en su regazo agregando "Pronto comenzara nuestra nueva aventura"

XXX

En el Laboratorio Oak se hallaban dos visitantes charlando amenamente con el Profesor Oak y Tracey mientras esperaban la llegada de los dos jóvenes entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta.

"¿A qué hora creen que lleguen?, estoy ansiosa por poder volverlos a ver" decía Delia Ketchum feliz de volver a tener a sus dos pequeños en casa.

"Bueno de acuerdo a la hora que salió su vuelo yo diría que no falta mucho para que lleguen" comenta el Profesor Oak "Ya deseo poder estudiar más acerca de los Pokémon de Kalos en especial los que atrapan ese par"

"Si yo también tengo muchas ganas de poder dibujar a todos esos nuevos y raros Pokémon que han atraparon" agrega Tracey.

"Yo estoy ansioso por empezar con los preparativos para esos dos" decía muy emocionado un hombre de complexión robusta, gafas de sol y playera hawaiana.

De repente el timbre comienza a sonar por lo que Tracey se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta pero no se da cuenta de que es seguido por una masa morada, nada más llegar a la entrada abrió la puerta encontrándose con un cuarteto muy familiar.

"Ash, Amber, Pikachu, Skitty que bien que ya llegaron los estábamos esperando…" el observador no pudo seguir con su saludo ya que fue abordado por Muk.

"¿Tracey te encuentras bien?" pregunta Amber preocupada de que su amigo tuviera problemas para respirar al estar debajo del Pokémon.

"Ya Muk quítate de encima de Tracey" decía Ash intentando empujar al Pokémon veneno, pero para desgracia de él Muk también decidió mostrarle su afecto aplastándolo junto con Tracey, Pikachu logro saltar al hombro de Amber abandonando a su entrenador a su suerte "Ah, Muk por favor bájate"

"Muuukkk" negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Amber trataba de contener la risa, al ver la situación en la que estaban sus dos amigos pero decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

"Muk se que los quieres mucho pero será mejor que te bajes. Mejor ve a avisarles a todos que ya regresamos y así puedan darle la bienvenida a Ash como se merece" Muk al parecer decidió hacer caso a Amber y se bajo de los dos jóvenes para luego dirigirse por el pasillo hacia el jardín.

"Gracias por eso" decía Tracey tratando de recobrar el aliento "Que bueno que Amber supiera manejar la situación, ¿verdad Ash?"

"Si pero presiento que gracias a Amber lo que sigue me va a doler y mucho" mientras decía esto Pikachu sube por su hombro para tratar de animarlo.

"Pika pika" decía dándole palmadas en el hombro a su entrenador, en señal de comprensión.

"Bueno ningún plan es perfecto" fue la respuesta de Amber mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, con una Skitty aun dormida en brazos, seguida de Ash, Pikachu y Tracey.

Cuando los jóvenes llegan a la sala Amber, Ash y Pikachu saludan a todos nada más entrar pero los últimos dos se detienen al ver a la sorpresa que los estaba esperando.

"¡Scott que alegría verte!" grito impresionado y con mucho entusiasmo el azabache "¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"A mí también me alegra verte en especial si es para tratar un asunto tan importante como este" responde Scott al saludo de Ash "Estoy aquí para arreglar algunos detalles contigo y con Amber"

"¿Detalles?" pregunta Ash extrañado por lo último que había dicho el magnate.

"¿Pikachu?" dice el Pokémon en el hombro de Ash, igualmente confundido.

"Si Ash recuerda que aceptaste convertirte en un Cerebro pero aun tenemos que ver ciertas cosas referentes al tema así que mejor toma haciendo para que empecemos" responde Amber mientras se sienta en un sillón.

"¿Y qué tipo de detalles serian esos?" pregunta mientras él y Pikachu se sientan al lado de Amber.

"Bien supongo que esa es la señal para irnos" comento Delia mientras se ponía de pie, seguida del Profesor Oak y Tracey, para así dejar que los dos jóvenes y al magnate hablaran tranquilamente en privado.

"No es necesario que se vallan" comento Amber.

"Es cierto no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?" agrego Ash.

"Estoy de acuerdo, además creo que esto también los incluye, así que por favor quédense" ante lo dicho por Scott los tres volvieron a tomar asiento "Bueno empecemos, si recuerdan una vez les explique que había construido varias instalaciones a lo largo de todo Kanto para así poder expandir el arte de la batalla" al ver que los jóvenes asentían prosiguió "Lo cierto es que voy construyendo estas instalaciones conforme los gustos y necesidades de cada Cerebro además de ver en que parte de Kanto preferirían que se construyeran"

"Eso quiere decir que cada una de las instalaciones que retamos fueron construidas en base únicamente de la opinión del Cerebro a cargo, ¿no es así?" Ash trataba de entender lo que decía Scott "Eso explica muchas cosas, Brandon debió querer que la Pirámide de Batalla se pudiera trasportar de un lugar a otro"

"Así es y es por eso que necesito que me digan cómo quieren que sea su instalación así como en que parte de Kanto les gustaría que estuviera para poder comenzar con las construcciones, quisiera tener a mis dos nuevos Cerebros en sus ocupaciones lo más pronto posible"

"La verdad es que no había pensado en eso" Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron una mirada de duda al no saber donde podrían establecerse sin mencionar que ellos no querían dejar su hogar tan pronto y esta vez permanentemente.

"¿Y tu Amber ya pensaste donde te gustaría que estuviera tu instalación?"

"La verdad es que me gustaría quedarme en Pueblo Paleta pero no me gustaría perturbar la tranquilidad de este lugar" Amber no había pensado en ningún momento que se tendría que mudar.

"Si a mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí, ojala hubiera una forma de poder tener donde librar las batallas aquí sin necesidad de interrumpir la paz del lugar" comentaba Ash.

"Puede que lo haiga" dijo el Profesor Oak interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los jóvenes "Podrían construir la instalación en una zona alejada del pueblo de ese modo no destruirán la belleza natural de aquí"

"Eso sería una gran idea Profesor" comenta Scott "Podríamos construir una instalación sumamente grande para ambos y crear varios campos de batallas en ella, por supuesto sin alterar el ecosistema ni a los Pokémon que viven aquí, incluso podríamos crear un campo de batalla natural como el que tiene Spencer, ¿Qué dicen?"

"Eso sería asombroso y así no tendríamos que irnos de casa" decía Ash emocionado con la solución que estaban dando el Profesor y Scott "Pero, ¿está seguro de esto Profesor?"

"Mientras no perturben a los Pokémon que viven aquí no hay ningún problema, además podrían seguir dejando a sus Pokémon aquí, la verdad para mí también sería mejor si fuera de esta forma" respondía Samuel "Después de todo varios de tus Pokémon y de Amber me ayudan muchos en el Laboratorio, un ejemplo de ello es tu Bulbasaur"

"El Profesor tiene razón es mejor para todos que tu y Amber se quedaran aquí" agrego Tracey.

"Yo también preferiría que se quedaran en casa" decía Delia con una sonrisa.

"Bueno a mí también me gusta la idea" agrego Amber para luego dirigirse a Scott "¿Pero está bien que haiga dos Cerebros en un mismo lugar?"

"Bueno nunca había ocurrido esto pero no veo ningún problema en ello si las dos personas están de acuerdo" respondió el magnate.

"Entonces está decidido Amber y yo nos quedaremos aquí en Pueblo Paleta" decía Ash.

"Bien ya que tenemos el lugar ahora hay que ver cuál será su posición y que símbolo otorgara cada uno" comenta Scott "En lo referente a los símbolos, de acuerdo a su modo de combatir, he decidido que Amber entregara el Símbolo de la Estrategia y Ash el Símbolo de la Perseverancia"

"¿Por qué yo el Símbolo de la Perseverancia?" pregunta Ash con curiosidad.

"Fácil porque nunca te rindes y siempre das todo hasta el final, así ha sido siempre" al ver que todos los demás concuerdan con ella decide agregar "Aunque también podría confundirse con tu terquedad"

"Pikachu" dice el ratón amarillo asintiendo con la cabeza para darle la razón a la peli café.

"Gracias por las palaras" comenta con sarcasmo el entrenador hacia su Pokémon, el cual simplemente finge no saber de qué habla.

"Bien, ¿entonces están de acuerdo?" pregunta Scott para que no hubiera ninguna duda.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿y tu Ash?"

"Por mi tampoco"

"Bien ahora en lo referente a sus posiciones creo que la mejor manera de decidirlo es con una batalla entre los tres Cerebros" agrego Scott con emoción.

"¿Acaso dijiste los tres?" preguntaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que se me olvido comentar ese detalle, ¿vedad?" pregunta Scott pero antes de obtener respuesta prosigue con su explicación "Verán no es solo decidir quién será el Octavo y quien el Noveno Cerebro también quisiera ver a quien debería dejar como Líder de los Cerebros"

"Eso quiere decir que la tercera persona es Brandon, ¿no es así?" pregunta Amber a lo que Scott responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y Brandon está de acuerdo con esto?" pregunta Ash ya que no quería hacer algo que incomodara a alguien que él respetara, como era el caso de Brandon.

"No te preocupes el está de acuerdo con esto, la verdad para él sería más fácil dejar de ser el Líder de los Cerebros ya que así tendría menos responsabilidades y más tiempo para sus expediciones" comentaba alegre Scott para luego agregar con un tono más serio "Pero aun así el no piensa dejarle su puesto a cualquier persona después de todo el Líder de los Cerebros debe ser el más fuerte de ellos, ¿no lo creen?"

"¡Bueno siendo así acepto, yo y mis Pokémon daremos todo en nuestra batalla!" Ash levantaba su puño al aire al mismo tiempo que decía estas palabras.

"Yo también acepto" decía Amber pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar agrego "Además sería una buena oportunidad para probarlas en batalla, ¿no lo crees Scott?" al ver como la cara de Scott mostraba una sonrisa de aceptación Amber se levando de su asiento mientras hablaba "Voy a buscarlas en un momento regreso" para luego salir de la habitación seguida de Skitty.

"¿Alguien me podría explicar que acaba de pasar?" desconcertado Ash miraba a todos los presentes, incluso a Pikachu, pero ninguno le decía nada y antes de que volviera a exigir una explicación Amber y Skitty regresaron a la sala, solo que la primera traía un portafolio negro en las manos a lo que Ash decide preguntar "¿Qué es eso?"

"Veras Ash cuando Amber se puso en contacto conmigo me hizo mención de lo que había encontrado en Kalos, ¿creo que sabes de que hablo?" decía Scott a lo que Ash simplemente asintió "Bueno ella me dijo que no estaba segura si sería buena idea utilizarlas en su nuevo puesto como Cerebro, pero tal parece que ya encontró el modo de decidirlo"

"Ash quisiera que en nuestra batalla utilizáramos también la Megaevolución" decía la joven mientras se ponía frente a Ash.

"Pero yo no puedo realizar la Megaevolución" tanto Ash como Pikachu estaban desconcertados por lo que había dicho Amber, ya que para él era imposible poder lograr la Megaevolución si no poseía ninguno de los objetos que hacen falta para ello.

"Mientras estuve ayudando al Profesor Sycamore me entere de todos los Pokémon que está ahora pueden lograr esta hazaña y de todos ellos Ash tiene varios que lo pueden hacer, aunque algunos de ellos todavía no están en su etapa final" explicaba Amber a los presentes, con lo que algunos estaban fascinados ante esta noticia.

"Como Gible ya que en Kalos vimos como el Garchomp del Profesor Sycamore Megaevolucionaba, ¿verdad Pikachu?" decía Ash.

"¡Pika!" afirmo el roedor eléctrico.

"Exacto, pero hay otros de tus Pokémon que han llegado a su etapa final y pueden Megaevolucionar y es por eso que quiero entregarte esto" agrego Amber mientras ponía el maletín en la mesa, frente a Ash, y lo abría, todos en la sala se acercaron al maletín y se sorprendieron al ver el contenido.

Dentro del maletín se encontraba una especie de brazalete que tenía una piedra de forma esférica y apariencia cristalina, con colores irisados, y que en su interior tenía una forma de doble hélice, como si fuese una molécula de ADN, además al lado del brazalete había cinco piedras parecidas pero de mayor tamaño y de diferentes colores.

"La piedra del brazalete se llama Piedra Llave y es parecida a la que yo tengo en mi colgante" explicaba Amber mientras señalaba su cuello "Ahora cada una de las cinco piedras al lado tiene un nombre diferente dependiendo del Pokémon al que corresponde, con esto podrás realizar la Megaevolución sin ningún problema"

"¿Eso quiere decir que me las vas a dar?" ante la pregunta de Ash la joven solamente asintió en respuesta "Pero tu trabajaste mucho para encontrarlas no sería justo que yo me las quedara"

"Ash estas piedras representan el vinculo que un entrenador y su Pokémon tienen ya que al lograr realizar una Megaevolución exitosa quiere decir que ambos son como uno solo" comentaba Amber tratando de dar a entender su punto "Se que tu lograras esto sin ningún problema porque tú tienes un gran vinculo con todos y cada uno de tus Pokémon por lo que estoy tomando la decisión correcta al dártelas. Y también creo que contigo estarán más seguras que en cualquier otro lugar"

"Gracias Amber, no voy a defraudar tu confianza, las cuidare muy bien todas"

"No tengo ninguna duda de ello, entonces aceptas que en nuestra batalla utilizamos la Megaevolución"

"¡Claro que sí!" grito feliz ante la futura batalla que tendría.

"Bien entonces ustedes pongan las reglas para la batalla" comento Scott.

"Una batalla completa y el que derrote a los seis Pokémon del lado contrario será quien pelee contra Brandon" fue la propuesta de Amber "Además quisiera que la batalla contra Brandon fuera una entre los tres Regis contra tres Megaevoluciones utilizando las mismas reglas así podre decidir si utilizar o no esto en las batallas oficiales, ¿te parece?"

"Por mi está bien, además podremos probar las diferentes Megaevoluciones, ¿no es así Pikachu?" en respuesta el Pokémon simplemente asintió "¿Qué piensas tu Scott?"

"A mí también me agrada la idea y creo que a Brandon también le gustara poder presenciar en carne propia este tipo de encuentro" al ver como ambos jóvenes se entusiasmaban decidió agregar "Pero en estos momentos Brandon se encuentra viendo unas ruinas por lo que las batallas tendrán que esperar hasta que el regrese, ya que los encuentros serán en la Pirámide de Batalla"

"Eso quiere decir que tendremos que esperar" comento Ash agachando su cabeza, deprimido porque su batalla no sería de inmediato.

"Animo Ash y piensa que de este modo tendrás tiempo de trabajar con las Megaevoluciones de tus Pokémon y decidir a quienes vas a utilizar en tu batalla contra Amber" dijo Tracey trato de animarlo.

"¡Es cierto!" decía mientras recuperaba su habitual entusiasmo "Además pienso ganarte Amber ya que quiero ser yo quien se enfrente a Brandon y a sus tres Regis"

"Bien eso lo veremos porque yo también quiero enfrentarme a él nuevamente" mientras decía esto a Amber se le ocurre una idea "¿Qué te parece si hacemos las cosas más interesante?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta intrigado el muchacho.

"Nuestra batalla será una de seis Pokémon y ambos hemos ido mínimo a seis regiones diferentes, así que, porque no utilizamos únicamente a un Pokémon de cada región para la batalla" fue la propuesta de Amber.

"Eso suena bien para mi" acepto con determinación.

"Ahora que ya acordamos todo esto solo hace falta que decidan las reglas y el nombre para su instalación" al ver la duda reflejada en los dos jóvenes decidió agregar "Esto es solamente decisión del Cerebro a cargo pero como en este caso serán dos los Cerebros a cargo es necesario que se pongan de acurdo en lo referente a este asunto"

"Bien ya que Scott va a construir varios campos de batalla a lo largo de toda la instalación podríamos llamarla Zona de Batallas y en cuanto a las reglas dejemos que el retador elija, así sería más interesante, ¿no crees?" fue la sugerencia de la peli café.

"Si me parece bien y así serán más emocionantes las batallas, además de que no nos apegarnos a una rutina" decía Ash a lo que Pikachu también estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bien eso es todo por el momento, así que yo me retiro para empezar con los preparativos" decía Scott mientras se levantaba del sillón "Oh si, quisiera que la instalación fueran una sorpresa así que porque no van a un pequeño viaje mientras estén las construcciones"

"Seria agradable viajar por una vez con Ash, ¿tú qué dices?" pregunta a su primo.

"Eso estaría bien y así me puedas explicar más acerca de la Megaevolución" comento Ash para después agregar "¡Entonces está decidido tú y yo nos vamos de viaje mañana!" grita con entusiasmo el entrenador para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de que eso ocurra es detenido por una mano en su oreja "¡HAY!"

"En primera recién acabamos de llegar por lo que no nos iremos mañana y en segunda el viaje lo realizaremos hasta que comiencen la construcción" decía Amber mientras soltaba la oreja de Ash.

"Bien, entonces por lo pronto iré a ver a mis Pokémon para contarles las nuevas" diciendo esto Ash y Pikachu salen de la sala en dirección al jardín.

"Bueno después de un viaje tan largo me imagino que tendrán mucha hambre, así que me voy para tener la cena lista" con estas palabras Delia se retiro a su casa feliz de que su hijo y su sobrina se quedarían por mucho tiempo.

"Creo que nosotros tenemos que volver al trabajo Tracey" decía el Profesor Oak a su asistente para después dirigirse a sus invitados "Están en su casa" con esto salió del lugar seguido por el joven observador.

"Entonces yo también me retiro" decía el magnate mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala pero antes de llegar se detuvo para dirigirse a Amber "Por cierto ya investigue a todos los entrenadores que me mencionaste y tienes razón tienen mucho para el desafío pero quién sabe si lo puedan realizar ahora que ustedes estén aquí"

"Bien habrá que verlo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Tienes razón por lo pronto ya envié las invitaciones solo hay que esperar a que acepten el reto" con estas palabras Scott salió por la puerta dejando a Amber sola.

"Creo que las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes a partir de ahora" con esas palabras Amber deicidio seguir a Ash al jardín pero llevando consigo el maletín.

XXX

Al llegar al jardín lo primero que vio Amber le extraño muchísimo, Ash y Pikachu se encontraban de pie sin mover ni un musculo, por lo que decidió saber lo que pasaba

"Y exactamente, ¿Qué se supone que están asiendo?"

"Lo que pasa es que se me hizo extraño no ver a ninguno de mis Pokémon todavía" ya que ninguno de sus amigos aparecía Ash decidió llamarlos para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia "¡Ya llegue!"

Ante esto Amber y Pikachu se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a lo que se avecinaba, de la nada la tierra empezó a temblar y segundos después se vio la llegada de una gran estampida de distintos Pokémon de diferentes tipos corriendo en su dirección.

"Esto me va a doler" al ver que del lado contrario de donde venían sus Pokémon venia una manada de Tauros agrego "Y mucho"

Sin más que decir ambas estampidas se lanzaron contra el pobre entrenador haciendo que este callera al suelo riendo de felicidad, al estar de nuevo con todos sus Pokémon, después de un rato Ash se paro del suelo y al estar de pie pudo darse cuenta de algo sorprendente. Entre todos sus Pokémon había tres que no veía hace mucho tiempo, Ash estaba sumamente feliz ya que uno de esos tres creyó que no lo volvería a ver a su lado nuevamente.

"¡Squirtle,Primeape y Pidgeot!" decía Ash con mucha nostalgia para después agregar con intriga "¿Pero cómo?" ante la pregunta Amber negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez nosotros podamos responder eso Ash" interrumpió el Profesor Oak mientras se dirigía hacia los jóvenes, acompañado de Tracey "Veras Squirtle yPrimeape regresaron hace poco de hecho casi al mismo tiempo que Amber fue a buscarte a Kalos ya que ambos terminaron su entrenamiento y ahora te toca a ti seguir sin mencionar que deseaban mucho verte"

"En cuanto a Pidgeot llegado apenas hoy en la mañana pero no estamos seguros del porque está aquí, debo decir que me impresiono mucho saber que tenias un espécimen de Pidgeot tan magnifico" agrego Tracey, ya que según lo que le había explicado el Profesor ese Pokémon tendría que estar protegiendo a su parvada.

Ante esto el ave empezó a realizar varios movimientos con sus alas tratando así de explicar el motivo de su llegada tan repentina, una vez terminado su relato las tres personas voltearon para ver a Ash quien tenía una expresión de pura felicidad en su rostro.

"¡Eso es grandioso!" decía con gran emoción el entrenador y se podía ver que sus Pokémon también compartían esa felicidad

"¿Entendiste?" fue la pregunta de Amber

"Si tal parece que un entrenador que pasaba por ahí quiso capturar a Pidgeot pero al no poder decidió atrapar a Fearow y tal parece que lo logro" en eso el ave volvió a mover sus alas a lo que Ash agrego "Así que decidió regresar pero como no sabía dónde estaba vino directo aquí, ya que sin su jefe los Sperow no molestarían a los Pidgey y Pidgeotto y que en todo caso ellos ya podían cuidarse mejor"

"Eso es fantástico" fue cuando Amber noto algo en Pidgeot que por su alegría Ash no había visto "Pero parece que está un poco triste"

"Es verdad, ¿Pidgeot por que estas triste?" él creía que su Pokémon estaría feliz de estar de regreso pero si no era así entonces algo mas pasaba.

"Tal vez porque aun cuando los Pidgey y Pidgeotto se puedan cuidar solos parece que Pidgeot quisiera poder seguir velando por su seguridad aunque al mismo tiempo desea volver a casa, ¿no es así?" sugirió el Profesor Oak

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?" Ash creía que tal vez fuera mejor que Pidgeot volviera al Bosque Verde pero al mismo tiempo quería que se quedara con él.

"Pidgeot podría ir de vez en cuando a ver como se encuentran los Pidgey y Pidgeotto para así estar más tranquilo y poder quedarse a vivir aquí" sugirió la joven ante la preocupación de Ash.

"¡Es una gran idea!, ¿Qué te parece Pidgeot?" el ave asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea "Bien está decidido, entonces es hora de que conozcan al resto de sus nuevos amigos" agrego al mismo tiempo que arrojaba cinco Pokébolas al aire.

Del interior de las Pokébolas se materializaron cinco Pokémon, los primeros que capturo el entrenador en Kalos, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra y Noivern. Una vez que terminaron de examinarse entre ellos, empezaron a presentarse felizmente. Era curioso ver como cada uno tenía un grupo al cual pertenecer.

Parecía que Pidgeot, Swellow, Stareptor, Unfezant, Talonflame se reconocían entre ellos y empezaban a desarrollar cierta competitividad. Aunque tal parecía que Unfezant y Pidgeot mostraban tener otro tipo de sentimientos aparte de ese. Se veía como Skiddo empezaba a entablar una amistad con Bulbasau y Torterra. Al igual que Quagsire con Squirtle, Buizel, Kingler, Corphish, Totodile y Oshawott. Aunque los primeros dos estuvieran más atentos en seguir con sus enfrentamientos.

Greninja parecía haberse unido a la extensa rivalidad entre Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape y Krookodile. Al mismo tiempo entre Primeape y Hawlucha había comenzado una lucha por ver quién era más fuerte. El resto del grupo no parecía tener ningún problema en llevarse bien con los demás nuevos integrantes.

"Ahora que estamos todos reunidos quisiera presentarles a alguien, puede que algunos de ustedes ya la conozcan y puede que otros no, amigos ella es Amber" Ash señalo con una mano a la joven para con la otra señalar a sus Pokémon agregando "Amber ellos son mis amigos" todos los Pokémon saludaron a Amber en su respectivo lenguaje.

"Para mí también es un gusto conocerlos a todos" Amber nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a todos los Pokémon de Ash por lo que estaba muy emocionada de por fin conocerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos "Debo decir que es impresionante Ash, tienes una gran cantidad de Pokémon. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Stareptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Litleo, Skiddo y Quagsire"

"Eso es cierto los Pokémon de Ash son impresionantes, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás Amber" dice el Profesor Oak

"Oye Ash, ¿tu ya conoces a todos los Pokémon de Amber?" pregunta Tracey

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas no creo que los conozca a todos" Ash trata de recordar cuantos de los Pokémon de Amber había visto ya.

"Entonces ya que tú me presentaste a todos tus Pokémon creo que es justo que yo te presente a todos los míos, además sería bueno que todos nuestros Pokémon se conocieran" entonces se escucho un pequeño ruido "Sin mencionar que ya debieron notar que estoy aquí" en ese momento la tierra empieza a temblar por tercera vez dejando ver a otro gran grupo de Pokémon.

El grupo iba directo hacia las cuatro personas en el jardín, Ash veía con miedo la escena imaginando cual sería el resultado y pensando en la manera de evitarlo, pero a su sorpresa tanto Amber como el Profesor Oak y Tracey estaban de lo más tranquilos fue entonces que poco antes de chocar con ellos los Pokémon se detuvieron.

"Bien estos son mis Pokémon" Amber aprovecho ese momento para sacar a los cinco Pokémon que iban con ella y señalando al grupo de recién llegados "Chicos saluden" a diferencia de los Pokémon de Ash estos simplemente se quedaron viendo a todos los demás ya fuera con miedo o indiferencia.

"¡Increíble!" comento Ash mirando a todos los Pokémon, algunos más conocidos que otros "Skitty, Butterfree, Raichu, Vulpix, Ninetales, Growlithe, Rapidash, Dewgong, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Meganium, Mareep, Marill, Aipom, Espeon, Umbreon, Misdreavus, Poochyena, Beautifly, Kirlia, Delcatty, Plusle , Minun , Roselia, Flygon, Altaria, Lunatone, Solrock, Absol, Chimchar, Mothim, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Lopunny, Glameow, Lumineon, Togekiss, Leafeon, Glaceon, Lillipup, Purrloin, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Zorua, Cinccino, Gothorita, Emolga, Braixen, Vivillon, Furfrou, Sylveon y Dedenne" lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba fue la reacción que tuvieron algunos de sus Pokémon.

Tal parece que para Totodile, Corphish y Oshawott fue amor a primera vista, otra vez, por Marill, Aipom y Pachirisu, respectivamente. Para la mala suerte de los Pokémon Tipo Agua ninguna de ellas tres parecía sentir lo mismo y trataron de decírselos del modo más amable posible, huyendo de ellos, aunque eso no parecía importarle a estos pues no dejaban de perseguirlas para expresar su amor.

Por otro lado a Braixen y Lopunny parecían agradarles mucho Greninja e Infernape, respectivamente, ya que se habían pegado a ellos y no parecían querer alejarse. Lamentablemente estos dos se veían un tanto incómodos ya que, al no saber tratar con este tipo de situaciones, no tenían idea de cómo alejarse sin herir sus sentimientos. No era que no les agradaran simplemente se sentían un poco avergonzados, cosa que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Con Goodra y Sylveon parecía ser casi igual, solamente que a Goodra se le hacia un poco más difícil ya que, aun después de superar su trauma, no se sentía muy tranquilo con los Tipo Hada y el que Sylveon fuera de ese tipo no parecía ayudarlo.

Se veía que a Heracross le agrado mucho Roselia y a ella él, parecía que serian muy buenos amigos si no fuera porque a Heracross le gustaron mas las flores de sus manos, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Roselia, y que le hizo saber atraves de una fuerte bofetada.

Sceptile y Krookodile parecían llevarse muy bien con Meganium y Lilligant, aunque estaban actuando muy diferente a su forma habitual. En cuanto a Pignite y Glalie no les iba tan bien tratando de llamar la atención de Flareon y Glaceon ya que, aun cuando ellas no se alejaban, los ignoraban completamente.

El resto de los Pokémon no parecían tener ningún cambio importante, algunos se habían hecho amigos y los otros simplemente se llevaban bien.

"Parece que todos se llevan de maravilla" ante el comentario ingenuo de Ash las tres personas presentes y los demás Pokémon lo miran incapaces de creer que no se dé cuenta de algo tan obvio "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta al ver como lo miran.

En respuesta todos simplemente niegan con la cabeza, restándole importancia a su mirada. Era Ash de quien hablaban y todos ellos sabían que sería inútil explicarle este tipo de cosas. Una vez que las cosas se habían calmado, por así decirlo, ambos entrenadores decidieron empezar a hablar con todos los Pokémon.

"Bien ahora que ya todos se conocen hay algo que les tenemos que decir" así Ash empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado así como de la decisión que habían tomado él y Amber incluyendo los nuevos cambios que habría a partir de ahora.

"¿Qué les parece?" pregunto Amber y en respuesta todos lanzaron un grito de aprobación, en su idioma, ya que ellos habían decidido seguir a su entrenador a donde fuera y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño y si ese era el siguiente paso entonces no había más que decir.

Todos parecían estar muy felices cuando de pronto un pequeño cubo de metal salió de la nada directo a todos los Pokémon. El cubo se abrió encima de ellos transformándose en una especia de caja de plástico trasparente, encerrando a más de la mitad de los Pokémon que había.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Amber y en ese mismo momento apareció un globo aerostático con la forma de la cabeza de Meowth y dentro de la cesta se encontraban un hombre de cabello azul, una mujer de cabello rojo y un Meowth.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" fue lo dicho por el azabache al reconocer a los maleantes.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" grito disgustada Amber al ver a algunos de sus Pokémon dentro de la caja.

"Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre" dijo la peli roja.

"Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren" prosiguió el peli azul.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"

"Jessie"

"Y James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡Meowth!, ¡Así es!"

"¡Wobbuffet!"

"Vamos a robar a todos los Pokémon de este lugar y no hay nada que puedan hacer" comentaba Jessie orgullosa su sus actos.

"Estos Pokémon serán un buen regalo para el jefe" agrego James.

En eso se ve como casi todos de los Pokémon dentro de la caja tratan de liberarse utilizando uno de sus ataques pero sin ningún resultado. Casi era la palabra ya que entre los Pokémon capturados se encontraba la Skitty de Amber, la cual parecía no importarle en donde se encontrara mientras siguiera durmiendo.

"Jajaja lo único que hacen es potenciar nuestra maquina" comentaba Meowth "Ahora vamos por el premio gordo" agrego dirigiendo su mirada a Pikachu.

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" contesto Ash listo para iniciar un ataque en contra del trió de ladrones pero antes de que él o sus Pokémon, que estaban libres, pudieran hacer algo una mano lo detuvo.

"Espera Ash algunos de mis Pokémon están ahí también y no estoy nada feliz por eso así que seré yo quien se encargue de esto" comento Amber al mismo tiempo que miraba a los Pokémon atrapados "¡Skitty despierta!"nada más decir esas palabras la gatita rosa se puso de pie mientras, los Pokémon de Amber atrapados dejaron de atacar y la permitieron pasar "¡Ahora usa Híper Voz!" ante la orden el felino abrió su boca para lanzar un grito en su idioma, dejando salir ondas de color blanco.

Los Pokémon dentro de la caja se cubrieron los oídos nada más escuchar que ataque iba a realizar la gatita. Segundos después la caja empezó a romperse hasta que no soporto y se destruyo, dejando libres a todos los Pokémon. Gracias a sus habilidades todos pudieron llegar al suelo sin ningún daño.

"Otra boba que interrumpe nuestros planes" comentaba una muy enojada Jessie.

"Hay que darle una lección" agrego James.

"Intentaron robar a mis Pokémon y por eso estoy muy enojada y ellos también" antes de que cualquiera de los dos ladrones pudiera sacar a sus Pokémon fueron atacados por todos los Pokémon de Amber y Ash haciendo explotar su globo y mandándolos a volar.

"Solo queríamos llevarle un bonito regalo al jefe"

"Estuvimos tan cerca y todo por culpa de ustedes dos"

"Ya no importa"

"¡El Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez!" dijeron los tres mientras se perdían en el cielo

"¡Wobbuffet!"

"Que tengan buen viaje" decía Amber mientras los despedía con la mano "Bien no se ustedes pero para mí fue suficiente emoción por hoy" en respuesta todos sus Pokémon afirman con la cabeza.

Una vez que las cosas se habían calmado ambos jóvenes deciden pasar el resto de la tarde jugando con sus Pokémon, así como dejando que se relacionen más entre ellos. Mientras el Profesor Oak y Tracey aprovechan para estudiar y dibujar la interacción de estos dos grupos. En ese momento Ash nota un objeto distintivo en tres de los Pokémon de Amber todos ellos llevan en su cuello un colgante parecido al de su entrenadora, solo que un poco más grande y con piedras de diferente color.

"Oye Amber, ¿esas piedras son lo que creo?" pregunta apuntando hacia uno de los Pokémon que tienen collar.

"Si son Mega Piedras una Absolita, Lopunnita y Altarianita, recuerda que te dije que el nombre de la Mega Piedra cambia según el Pokémon a quien pertenezca"

"A todo esto no me has dicho a cuales de mis Pokémon les pertenecen las Mega Piedras que me diste" ante esto tanto el Profesor Oak como Tracey se acercaron para oír más de la conversación, ya que ellos también querían saber ese enigma.

"En este orden serian Charizardita Y, Heracrossita, Pidgeotita, Sceptilita y Glalita, supongo que no tengo que decirte a cuales de tus Pokémon pertenecen" decía mientras señalaba una por una las piedras en el maletín para luego sacar el brazalete y colocárselo en la muñeca a Ash "Además esto se llama Mega Aro y el mío en cambio se llama Mega Colgante, recuerda no quitártelo para nada"

"No te preocupes lo cuidare muy bien al igual que las piedras, aunque ahora que lo pienso mis Pokémon no pueden sostener la piedra todo el tiempo"

"No hay problema ya mande hacer un accesorio para que pueden llevarlas, así como los colgantes de mis Pokémon, pero hasta que lleguen tendrán que entrenar de este modo" al ver el rostro de emoción de Ash decidió agregar "Tal vez deberías empezar hablar con tus Pokémon acerca de la Megaevolución y así mañana podremos empezar con el entrenamiento"

"¡Es una gran idea!" acto seguido el joven se dirigió hacia sus Pokémon para explicarles un poco acerca de la Megaevolución.

XXX

Una semana había pasado desde su llegada de Kalos, ahora tanto Amber como Ash se encontraban entrenando para su futura batalla. Amber de vez en cuando ayudaba a Ash en lo referente a la Megaevolución y, aun cuando no entrenaban siempre juntos, trataban de apoyarse para mejorar. Después de todo quien ganara se enfrentaría a Brandon el día siguiente al de su batalla.

Amber estaba ayudando a Ash a entrenar a Primeape, Heracross, Infernape, Pignite, Scraggy y Hawlucha, ya fuera dándole algún consejo o evitando que, por la poca paciencia de estos, hubiera algún conflicto. Los primeros en combatir fueron Heracross y Scraggy seguidos de Infernape y Pignite, puesto que no eran combates reales, no llegaban hasta el final y tampoco usaban toda su fuerza. En ese momento Primeape y Hawlucha estaban librando una gran batalla, al parecer entre esos dos había nacido una sana pero fuerte rivalidad.

"¡Primeape Golpe Cruzado! ¡Hawlucha Tijera X!" mientras el primate cruzaba sus dos brazos en frente de su pecho para luego hacer que adquirieran un color blanco, el luchador hacia lo mismo solo que sus brazos adquirían un color entre azul y morado. Ambos ataques chocaron y el impacto hizo que los dos retrocedieran cansados, pero sin querer para hasta que uno de los dos ganara.

"Bien creo que ya es suficiente por ahora" dijo Amber para acercarse a los dos peleadores "Ahora que ya los he visto a todos tengo una idea de en que podemos trabajar" terminando la conversación Amber cierra sus ojos, creando un momento de silencio. En ese momento, de la nada, aparece Kirlia.

"¿Qué pasa Kirlia?" pregunta Ash extrañado de ver al Pokémon ahí sin ningún motivo.

"Yo la llame" responde Amber mientras acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña bailarina para luego agregar "Ella será la maestra de algunos de tus Pokémon"

"¿Cómo que tú la llamaste? ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de maestra?" ante el comentario de Amber varios de los Pokémon de Ash miran con mala cara a la recién llegada, después de todo tenían un orgullo muy grande para aceptar que necesitaban ayuda.

"Gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Kirlia me puedo comunicar con ella mediante la mente. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, Kirlia les enseñara a algunos de tus Pokémon unos cuantos ataques"

"No sé si ya lo olvidaste pero Kirlia y mis Pokémon son de tipos completamente opuestos así que, ¿Qué tipo de ataques les puede enseñar?" ante esto los autonombrados simplemente asintieron con la cabeza para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo.

"Ash recuerda que no les enseño a mis Pokémon solamente ataques de su tipo sino también de otros diferentes, para que así puedan enfrentar cualquier cosa" dicho esto Kirlia se alejo un poco del grupo "¡Doble Equipo!" acto seguido la pequeña bailarina creo tres copias iguales a ella "Ahora, ¡Golpe Trueno!" Kirlia forma un puño con la mano para luego ser rodeado de una capa de electricidad de color amarillo golpeando con él a una de sus copias y asiéndola desaparecer "¡Puño de Hielo!" el mismo puño ahora es rodeado de una capa de color celeste brillante que va directo a otro clon para el mismo resultado "Y para terminar, ¡Puño de Fuego!" ahora es rodeado por una capa de fuego y con el destruye al último clon.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" decía emocionado el joven entrenador para luego dirigirse hacia sus impresionados Pokémon "Hay que aprender esos ataques, ¿verdad?"

Los seis luchadores no podían estar más sorprendidos esos ataques se veía que eran muy fuerte además de que su precisión fue grandiosa, no había duda si alguien del tipo de Kirlia podía realizar un ataque de esa forma entonces seria asombroso cuando ellos lo lograran. No había duda ellos iban a aprender esos ataques. Por eso en respuesta a la pregunta de su entrenador todos lanzaron un grito de afirmación.

"Bien en ese caso Primeape y Scraggy aprenderán Puño de Hielo, Golpe Trueno y Puño de Fuego, Infernape y Pignite Golpe Trueno y Puño de Fuego"

"Bien y ya tengo una idea con que mas puedo trabajar pero…"

"Lo sé eso será secreto para nuestra batalla" lo interrumpió Amber.

Aun cuando se ayudaban entre si todavía entrenaban cada uno por su cuenta para poder tener un plan con que enfrentar al otro.

"Ahora que te parece…" antes de poder continuar Ash es interrumpido por una tercera voz.

"Ash, Amber que bueno que los encuentro" dijo el Profesor Oak llegando al lugar donde se encontraban los entrenadores "Acabo de hablar con el alcalde del pueblo y me pidió que les preguntara si podrían hacerle un favor para el festival"

"¿Cuál festival?" pregunto Ash sin entender que pasaba.

"El festival que se hace cada año en honor a la fundación de Pueblo Paleta y el cual dura toda la semana" comenta Amber.

"¡Es cierto!" grito con emoción el entrenador "Es la primera vez que podre estar en el festival desde que inicie mi viaje como entrenador" en eso Pikachu sube a su hombro "Pikachu te va a encantar habrá mucha comida deliciosa y muchos juegos" el ratón amarillo estaba emocionado ante la promesa de deliciosa comida.

"Yo tampoco he podido venir desde que empecé mi viaje, este será tu primer festival en Pueblo Paleta Skitty" comenta mientras levanta a la gatita en brazos, la cual solo responde con un bostezo para luego volverse a dormir "Si no me equivoco este año se celebra el aniversario número cien de Pueblo Paleta, ¿verdad?" agrega con curiosidad.

"Así es y cómo es una fecha muy importante el alcalde quiere hacer algo sumamente grande" dice el Profesor Oak "Además de los juegos de siempre este año se realizaran por primera vez un Torneo de Poké Aro, un Concurso Pokémon, un Torneo para Pokémon Luchadores, un Concurso de Sumo Pokémon y como broche de oro un Torneo de Batallas"

"Eso es genial no hay duda de que participaremos en todos, ¿verdad amigo?" el Pokémon simplemente asintió con emoción ante sus posibles futuras batallas.

"A mí también me gustaría participar en todos estos eventos, después de todo sería un muy buen entrenamiento para nuestra batalla"

"En realidad el alcalde no quiere que participen" al ver la cara de sorpresa y consternación de los jóvenes agrego "Lo que pasa es que él quiere que sean invitados de honor en este gran evento"

"¿Invitados de honor? ¿Por qué?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tal parece que se corrió el rumor de que se convertirían en Cerebros de la Frontera por lo que ahora son considerados como grandes celebridades. Y el alcalde cree que el tener a tales celebridades como invitados seria grandioso para el aniversario del pueblo"

"¿Entonces no podremos participar en los combates?" preguntaba el azabache.

"No exactamente verán él quiere dar un premio especial por ser la primera vez que se realizan estos eventos y si están de acuerdo seguir realizando esto en el futuro" explico el investigador "Quiere que el ganador del Concurso tenga una batalla con Amber y el ganador del Torneo una batalla con Ash" al ver como llamaba la atención de los dos decidió continuar "Por último el quisiera que ustedes decidieran el premio para los ganadores de los últimos tres eventos y si sería posible que les permitieran utilizar a algunos de sus Pokémon para divertir a los niños, ¿Qué dicen?"

"¡Cuenten conmigo!" grito emocionado "Mientras pueda participar en una batalla por mi es perfecto, además mis Pokémon e yo ayudaremos con gusto"

"Nosotros también participaremos suena muy emocionante y no se preocupe ayudaremos en lo que podamos"

"Aunque ahora que me acuerdo el festival será en un mes más o menos así que no sé como planean organizarse con su viaje"

"Tenemos planeado partir mañana al viaje y por lo pronto queremos ir a ciertos lugares a lo largo de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh" comento Amber.

"Además vamos a estar constantemente cambiando nuestro equipo para poderlos entrenar a todos perfectamente, por lo que estaremos casi siempre en contacto Profesor"

"Y cuando quiera que volvamos para el festival u otro asunto de importancia también puede llamarnos por el Poké Reloj" señalando ambos los aparatos en sus respectivas muñecas.

Al día siguiente de su llegada a Kanto los jóvenes recibieron un paquete de parte de Scott que decía _"Por sus nuevos puestos, ¡Felicidades!"_ , dentro de la caja había dos video relojes último modelo uno de color morado y otro de color negro, además de otra sorpresa aun mayor.

"Estupendo entonces le informare al alcalde que están de acuerdo con su idea" acto seguido partió rumbo a su casa.

"Entonces continuemos con el entrenamiento"

XXX

Las mañanas en Pueblo Paleta eran tranquilas y pacificas eso siempre y cuando uno no seas Ash Ketchum.

"Aaaahhhh" seguido del grito, desde la planta de arriba, se escucho un fuerte golpe provocado por una caída.

"Parece que ya despertó" dijo Amber mientras le daba otra mordida a su pan.

"Si Pikachu me ayuda mucho en ese aspecto" decía Delia con una sonrisa en su rostro "Que mal que se vallan tan pronto"

"Solo será una corta temporada volveremos para el festival" decía mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer en señal de comprensión para luego agregar con humor "Además cuando las remodelaciones estén listas no nos podrás alejar de aquí"

En eso se escucharon los pasos del entrenador que bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras minutos después un Pikachu y su entrenador entraron en la cocina.

"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunto con malicia la joven por lo que había oído unos minutos antes.

"Muy graciosa, se puede decir que si dormí bien pero desperté mal" dice mirando de reojo a su Pokémon el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de Skitty e intentaba hacer que esta despertara.

"Bueno es tu culpa por no despertarte temprano" comento mientras daba un sorbo al café.

"Lo que pasa es que de la emoción del viaje me dormí muy tarde" decía mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno.

"Igual que en tu primer viaje y ya sabemos cómo termino eso" agrego la muchacha divertida viendo la expresión de vergüenza que ponía al recordar su primer día como entrenador y el hecho de que llego tarde y en piyama al Laboratorio.

"¿Y ya tienen planeado a donde irán en su viaje?" pregunto Delia interrumpiendo la divertida escena a costa de su hijo.

"Primero le aremos una visita a Brock y Misty antes de tomar un barco que nos lleve a Hoenn, haya iremos a ver a Max y May para después ir a Sinnoh a visitar a Dawn"

"Parece que ya tienen todo muy bien planeado eso me tranquiliza un poco"

"Solamente esta parte, la idea de este viaje es que Ash pueda presentarme a los amigos con quienes realizó sus viajes y yo estoy muy ansiosa de conocerlos en persona por fin"

"Después de esto, si las remodelaciones no están terminadas todavía, ya veremos qué podemos hacer" agrego el nombrado mientras terminaba su desayuno.

"¿Van a ir con el Profesor Oak antes de irse?" pregunto Delia al ver que ambos ya habían terminado el desayuno y comenzaban a levantarse.

"Si vamos a ir por los Pokémon que llevaremos además de que el Profesor les haga un último chequeo a los huevos antes de marcharnos" explicaba Amber mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta.

Aparte de los Poké Relojes Scott había mandado dos incubadoras con un Huevo Pokémon cada una, según parecía ese era un regalo que les hacía a todos sus Cerebros pero no sabía qué tipo de Pokémon saldría. Tal parecía que tendrían que esperar hasta que nacieran y según el al ser de una guardería de Kalos podrían esperar cualquier cosa.

"Bien que tengan buen viaje" Delia se despedía con la mano de ambos jóvenes hasta que ya no pudo verlos para luego entrar en la casa y ver a Mr. Mime esperándola "Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran" pero Mr. Mime no pareció entender su comentario "Bueno hay que ir a ver mis flores" con esas palabras ella y su Pokémon se dirigen al jardín.

XXX

Apenas hace unas horas el Profesor Oak les había entregado a los Pokémon que llevarían, así como las dos incubadoras informándoles que los huevos se encontraban en perfecta salud y no faltaría mucho para que nacieran.

Ahora Ash y Amber se encontraban a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta listos para iniciar un nuevo viaje con la única certeza de que sería algo que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar.

"¿Listo?" decía Amber con una Skitty dormida y un huevo en su mochila.

"Por supuesto es hora de una nueva aventura, ¡vamos!" grito Ash mientras comenzaba a correr fuera del pueblo con Pikachu siguiéndolo de cerca.

Ante esto Amber simplemente negó con la cabeza para luego empezar a correr siguiendo a sus dos entusiastas compañeros.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡La Familia Crece! ¡Reencuentros con Viejos Amigos!**

Hace apenas unas horas nuestros héroes habían salido de Ciudad Verde y en esos momentos se encontraban en el Bosque Verde. Para pasar el tiempo decidieron platicar acerca de las aventuras que habían vivido cada uno en Kalos, así como las historias detrás de sus Pokémon.

"Cuando estuvimos en Pueblo Mosaico conocimos a Litleo claro que en ese entonces le hacía travesuras a los ciudadanos del pueblo. Resulto que simplemente quería atención, así que después de ayudarlo a escapar del Equipo Rocket decidió venir con nosotros y fue de gran ayuda para obtener mi octava medalla" decía Ash mientras caminaba junto a Amber con Pikachu y Skitty delante de ellos "Después de obtener mi octava medalla recibí un mensaje de Keanan para que fuera al pantano a ver a Goodra, de camino haya nos encontramos con un Skiddo herido y después de ayudarlo decidió seguirnos"

"Se dice que Skiddo es capaz de interpretar los sentimientos de las personas cuando lo agarran por los cuernos, tal vez pudo entender los tuyos y decidió que le agradaban. La verdad no me sorprendería si fuera por eso que decidió ir contigo" comentaba Amber "¿Y qué hay de Goodra y Quagsire?"

"Cuando llegamos al pantano Keanan me dijo que últimamente Goodra estaba actuando muy extraño y que tal vez era porque extrañaba estar a mi lado. Después de hablar con él, y de que Keanan y los demás Pokémon del pantano le prometieran que todo estaría bien aun si él se iba, decidió volver conmigo. En cuanto a Quagsire era el mismo Wooper amigo de Goodra, que al ver que su amigo se iba decidió venir con nosotros ya que no quería despedirse y al igual que Goodra quería volverse más fuerte"

"No cabe duda que tienes un modo muy diferente para atrapar Pokémon"

"Si creo que tienes razón" decía mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza cuando de pronto reconoció el lugar exacto donde estaban aquel donde conoció a un gran amigo suyo "Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, aquí fue donde capture a mi Butterfree claro que en ese entonces eran un Caterpie"

Antes de que Amber pudiera decir algo se escucharon los gritos de varios Pokémon, así que sin pensarlo ambos jóvenes con sus dos compañeros fueron al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba un grupo de cinco hombres, llevaban una vestimenta gruesa y de color oscuro, cada uno con un Golbat. No tardaron en darse cuenta que clase de personas eran esos tipos y una sola palabra se formo en la mente de ambos entrenadores _"Cazadores"._

Para evitar ser vistos, ambos decidieron se ocultaron en unos arbustos mientras intentaban ver con más detalle lo que esos tipos estaban tramando. Tanto el grupo de hombres como sus Pokémon se encontraban en círculo, tal parecía que estaba rodeando algo o a alguien.

A como lo veían los dos jóvenes la situación no podía ser más injusta tal como lo veían se trataba de dos Pokémon siendo atacados por un grupo de cinco y para empeorar las cosas solo uno de ellos se defendía, aunque parecía que por muy poco tiempo, mientras el otro se escondía detrás de su compañero ya sin fuerzas. No cabe decir que la pelea solo duro unos segundos más antes de que ambos Pokémon cayeran inconscientes.

Fue entonces cuando Ash y Amber vieron como un Pokémon grande y de tres cabezas, que en hasta entonces estaba volando, empezó a descender y pudieron notar que encima del Pokémon había un hombre de cabello plateado y ropa negra. Al llegar a tierra el peli plateado bajo del Pokémon y acto seguido lo guardo en una Pokébola para dirigirse hacia el grupo de Cazadores.

"No puedo creer que tardaran tanto en capturar a Pokémon como estos" decía con voz gruesa y severa el dueño del Pokémon volador mientras se abría paso para llegar a los Pokémon inconscientes.

"Tal parece que ese Pokémon es más fuerte que el promedio" respondía uno de los Cazadores a lo que los demás simplemente asintieron.

"Son solo escusas" decía el hombre mientras sacaba dos pequeños collares de metal para ponerlos en los cuellos de los Pokémon "Aunque gracias a esto obtuve dos Pokémon que serán de utilidad" acto seguido saco un control del pantalón y presiono uno de los botones haciendo que de los collares empezara a salir una especie de burbuja que encerró a los Pokémon.

Los entrenadores vieron que una vez encerrados ambos Pokémon fueron convertidos en un tipo de estatuas de color dorado. Y al poder ver a los Pokémon ahora capturados ambos se sorprendieron enormemente.

Dentro del círculo se encontraban dos Butterfree, pero de diferente color uno era rosa y el otro era de color normal con un pequeño detalle en su cuello, un pañuelo de color amarillo. Al ver ese distintivo en la mariposa, Ash no dudo ni un instante en correar a ayudar al Pokémon pero antes de poder salir de su escondite fue detenido por una mano.

"Espera no puedes salir así como si nada, hay que hacer un plan" susurraba Amber tratando de razonar la situación en la que se encontraban "Se que quieres ir a ayudarlos pero en estos momentos solo somos nosotros dos contra ellos seis primero hay que ver a donde los llevan y seguirlos ya ahí veremos cómo van las cosas" al ver como Ash dudaba en hacerle caso decidió agregar "Confía en mí, por favor"

"Está bien" acto seguido vieron como una nave aparecía de la nada y bajaba para que los seis hombres subieran a bordo para luego despegar "Ahí que seguirlos" decía sacando una de sus Pokébolas "¡Sal Pidgeot!, vamos hay que seguir esa nave" grito mientas él y Amber subían en la ave para empezar a volar en dirección a la nave de los Cazadores.

Cuando llegaron a la nave pudieron encontrar una pequeña puerta que daba a la ventilación, Ash decidió guardar a Pidgeot para después entrar directo a los ductos de aire.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunta Ash siguiendo a Amber por los ductos.

"Primero encontrar a los Butterfree y después salir de aquí" decía Amber mientras miraba por cada rejilla que encontraban para hallar el cuarto donde estaban los Pokémon capturados.

"Eso se oye fácil" decía dirigiéndose a su Pokémon delante de él.

"La segunda parte no creo que lo sea, tal vez tengamos que pelear aunque espero que no sea necesario, por lo pronto debes recordar que la prioridad es sacar a eso dos de aquí" mientras decía eso se detiene en una de las rejillas para después alejarse un poco antes de darle un golpe y poder bajar del ducto seguida de Pikachu y Skitty.

"De acuerdo" respondió mientras seguía a la joven fuera del ducto pero para su mala suerte piso mal y callo de cara al suelo, una vez se levanto vio como Amber miraba un lugar de la habitación con sorpresa "¿Qué te…?" no pudo terminar de hablar al notar aquello que veía Amber, no solo estaban los dos Pokémon mariposa sino también un Growlithe, un Dratini y un Carvanha. Todos igual que los dos primeros con collares de metal, dentro de una especie de burbuja y convertidos en estatuas "¡Suficiente olvida el plan voy a detenerlos ahora mismo!" grito colérico por lo que veían sus ojos.

"Tal vez sea mejor de ese modo" viendo como entrenador y Pokémon se dirigían a la puerta para comenzar su ataque decidió agregar "Pero antes que nada tal parece que para liberarlos vamos a necesitar el control que tiene ese tipo en las manos y un buen plan para lograrlo"

"¿Qué se te ocurre?" después de escuchar el plan comenta "Me parece bien entonces manos a la obra" acto seguido ambos liberan a un par de Pokémon "Es hora de darles una lección"

"Bien Altaria llevara a los Pokémon a un lugar seguro y una vez que las casos se calmen le daré una señal para que nos indique su posición" decía mientras ayudaba a Ash a colocar las burbujas entre las plumas del Pokémon Dragón "Una vez que Altaria salga ellos vendrán a ver qué pasa y ese será el momento de actuar"

"Estas segura de que no podrán atrapar a Altaria, no quisiera que corriera peligro ya que estará ella sola"

"No te preocupes gracias a sus alas con apariencia de nubes les será muy difícil poder encontrarla, además ella sabe cuidarse sola" en señal el Pokémon simplemente dio una ligera sonrisa a su entrenadora "Cuento contigo, ya lo demás depende de nosotros, ¿listo?" en respuesta Ash y los demás Pokémon asintieron "¡Altaria usa Aliento Dragón!" Altaria abrió su pico para que dé el saliera una especie de rayo de color celeste brillante, el cual impacto contra una de las paredes del cuarto destruyéndola.

Una vez que la pared fue destruida el aire del exterior empezó a entrar dejando ver que Altaria había hecho una especie de salida de emergencia. En seguida las alarmas de la nave empezaron a sonar y como si fuera una señal el ave cantarina emprendió vuelo rumbo a un escondite y en unos segundos se perdió entre las nubes, llevando consigo a los Pokémon atrapados. Momentos después un grupo de ahora ocho cazadores llegaron al lugar preparados para iniciar una batalla, pero para su mala suerte ya los estaban esperando.

"¡Squirtle Chorro de Agua! ¡Pikachu Atactrueno!" antes de que los Cazadores pudieran sacar a sus Pokémon fueron empapados y lanzados contra la pared para después ser electrocutados, quedando inconscientes sin siguiera tener oportunidad de atacar "Bien hecho ahora sigamos" mientras Ash devolvía a la tortuga a su Pokébola Amber revisaba el pasillo.

"Bien parece que el camino está despejado, vamos" con esto ambos empezaron a correr por los pasillos buscando donde podría estar el hombre con el control.

Cuando de pronto una especie de luz blanca apareció de la nada directo hacia ellos, pero antes de ser golpeados por el ataque fueron rodeados por una especie de campo de color verde haciendo que no sufrieran ningún tipo de daño. A pesar de permanecer tranquila en brazos de Amber, Skitty pudo percibir la presencia del hombre y su Pokémon por lo que cuando este los ataco no dudo en protegerlos con Protección.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Ash aun sorprendido por lo que había pasado, además del hecho de no tener ningún daño.

"Ese ataque fue Foco de Energía y no hay duda de que era para nosotros" dijo Amber más tranquila pero aun así con la mirada fija en la dirección de donde había venido el ataque.

"Tienes razón y eso les pasa por meterse en asuntos que no les incumben" decía una voz masculina mientras salía de entre las sombras en compañía del Pokémon de tres cabezas "Ahora podemos hacer esto fácil entréguenme a los Pokémon que se llevaron y los dejare ir sin problemas" decía el dueño del Pokémon brutal.

"¡Atacas a los Pokémon y los encierras de una manera horrible, estas logo si crees que te voy a dejar que sigas haciendo lo que quieres!" fue la respuesta de un Ash extremadamente enojado.

"Yo simplemente atrapo Pokémon no hago nada diferente de los entrenadores como ustedes" decía el hombre mientras hacia un ademan con las manos restándole importancia a sus palabras "Todos los Pokémon que atrapo son salvajes y si tienen dueño llego a un trato justo con el por su Pokémon, así que no estoy haciendo nada malo"

"¡No nos compares contigo, lo que tú haces es algo horrible pero no voy a dejar que sigas con ello!" con esas palabras Ash saca una de sus Pokébolas "¡Sal Goodra!"

"¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese?" preguntaba sorprendido para después poner una sonrisa en su rostro "Un Pokémon como ese es muy raro de ver, dime no te interesaría venderlo puedo darte un buen precio por él, ¿Qué me dices?" pero al ver la expresión de enojo de Ash comento "Parece que no, entonces tendré que conformarme con los Pokémon que había atrapado, ¡Hydreigon ataca usa Aliento Dragón!" en pocos segundos un ataque parecido al hecho por la Altaria de Amber fue lanzado hacia Goodra pero, para sorpresa del hombre, este no intento esquívalo.

"¡Goodra usa Venganza!" al recibir el ataque Goodra es rodeado por una línea de color rojo para después lanzar un rayo de color blanco de su boca. El ataque golpea a Hydreigon y lo manda contra una de las paredes de pasillo "Ahora, ¡Rayo de Hielo!" en la boca del Pokémon se formo una esfera de color celeste, de la cual empezaron a salir varias líneas del mismo color directo hacia el Pokémon brutal pero antes de tocarlo fue absorbido por un conocido destello rojo.

"Eso estuvo cerca será mejor cambiar de estrategia" decía el hombre sacando otra Pokébola de su cinturón "¡Scolipede sal!" de ella salió una especie de insecto de color rojo con muchas patas.

"¿Pero qué?" decía Ash sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

"¡Cola Venenosa!" ante tal orden Ash fue tomado por sorpresa y antes de poder hacer algo Goodra fue golpeado por la cola del ciempiés haciéndolo retroceder "¡Ahora usa Piquete Venenoso!" de su boca el Pokémon veneno lanzo varias agujas de color morado directo hacia el dragón.

"¡Purrloin Bola Sombra!" una esfera de color negro choco contra las agujas generando una explosión y con ella una densa capa de humo.

"¡Scolipede regresa!" se escucho la voz desde el otro lado del humo "Por esta vez lo dejaremos así pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte" después de esas palabras se escucharon una serie de pasos alejándose.

"¡Esta escapando!" grito Ash para después tomar su Pokébola y regresar al Pokémon dragón "¡Goodra regresa!" una vez hecho fueron directo a la cabina de control pero se llevaron una sorpresa al llegar, la cabina estaba vacía. Entonces por la ventana vieron una nave volando cerca de ellos para luego desaparecer.

"¡Se escapo!" grito Ash enojado por no poder detener a tal persona y haciendo imposible ayudar a los Pokémon aprisionados "Se escapo con el control, ¿ahora qué…?" no pudo terminar pues frente a él se encontraba Amber sosteniendo el control que tanto creía perdido "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Mientras tu hablabas con él, Purrloin se encargo de quitarle el control sin que se diera cuenta, después de todo ella es grandiosa para este tipo de trabajos, ¿no es así?" pregunto a su Pokémon.

"Purr" dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para después subir hasta el cinturón de su entrenadora y meterse en su Pokébola.

"No le gusta mucho que le den las gracias, jejeje" decía Amber por el comportamiento de su Pokémon "Te dije que podías confiar en mí para recuperar el control, ahora…" antes de poder seguir fue interrumpida por una explosión proveniente de la parte de afuera de la nave "Parece que nos ahorraron el problema de destruir la nave, ¡hay que salir de aquí!" gritando lo ultimo los cuatro corrieron rumbo al lugar por donde Altaria había salido.

XXX

Después de asegurarse que los Cazadores, que habían logrado capturar cuando la nave había caído, no podían escapar y habiéndolos dejado en un lugar visible para las autoridades fueron a encontrarse con Altaria. Una vez que llegaron con el Pokémon cantor inmediatamente liberaron a los Pokémon de sus prisiones como estatuas. Al estar libres pudieron notar como dos de ellos, sin contar al Butterfree rosa, eran Pokémon brillantes.

Los dos Butterfree reconocieron rápidamente a Ash dejando su miedo atrás. Growlithe y Carvanha parecieron llevarse mejor con Ash, era curioso cómo había entablado una rápida amistad con los dos Pokémon Brillantes, ganando rápidamente su confianza y cariño. En cambio Dratini parecía llevarse mejor con Amber, según ella porque era apenas un bebe y la veía a ella como su madre sustituta, aunque también podía ser el hecho de que mimaba demasiado al pequeño dragón.

"¿Qué crees que pase con ellos?" preguntaba Ash mientras veía como Growlithe perseguía a Pikachu y Carvanha daba pequeños saltos en el agua.

"No estoy muy segura, pero si lo que dijo ese tipo es cierto ellos no tienen un entrenador con quien volver" respondió Amber con Dratini aun en brazos "Tal vez la Oficial Jenny sepa cómo solucionar esto" agrego para luego mirar a las dos mariposas que estaban en la rama de un árbol "¿Y qué piensas hacer respecto a ellos dos?"

"Lo he pensado mucho y puede que lo mejor sea que vengan conmigo, después de todo Butterfree fue mi Pokémon y su compañera confía en mi" pero después de volver a ver a ambas mariposas agrego "Aunque tal vez estoy siendo egoísta"

"Egoísta, ¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto para ella la decisión de Ash era muy lógica incluso ella se lo hubiera propuesto si él no lo hubiera comentado primero.

"Porque estoy basando la decisión en mis emociones y el querer que Butterfree vuelva conmigo, tal vez el no piense igual que yo y desee seguir siendo libre"

"Si fueras egoísta no estarías pensando todo eso" le dijo en señal de apoyo "Y en cuanto a su decisión no lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes" en ese momento ambas mariposas empezaron a volar en dirección a los jóvenes.

"¿Butterfree qué pasa?" pregunto Ash al ver como su amigo se acercaba a él con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Freee free freeee freee" comentaba la mariposa revoloteando alrededor del joven.

"¿Quieren venir conmigo?" tradujo las palabras del Pokémon "Creen que a mi lado podrán vivir tranquilamente sin tener el miedo de ser cazados" en respuesta ambos asintieron con la cabeza "¡Muy bien!" grito feliz para luego sacar dos Pokébolas "Como ya tengo seis Pokémon conmigo no podre sacarlos hasta que haya mandado a dos de mis Pokémon con el Profesor Oak, pero quisiera enviarlos a ustedes para que descansaran, ¿les parece?" ambas mariposas asintieron en señal de acuerdo para luego ser capturados.

"Parece que te estabas preocupando más de la cuenta" comento respecto a la decisión de las mariposas.

"Si supongo…" antes de poder continuar fue derribado por un Growlithe muy alterado y a su lado se encontraba un Pikachu muy sorprendido "Growlithe, ¿Qué te pasa?" en respuesta el cachorro simplemente agarro dos Pokébolas del cinturón de Ash y después corrió en dirección a Carvanha empezando una conversación con él.

Antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier cosa Carvanha le dio un pequeño golpe a una de las Pokébolas y acto seguido fue capturado. Una vez que la captura se completo Growlithe tomo las dos Pokébolas para después regresar junto a Ash y Pikachu. Al estar al lado del entrenador deposito las dos Pokébolas en sus manos para después hacer lo mismo que la piraña y ser capturado en la otra Pokébola.

"¿Qué es lo que paso?" no hace falta decir que el entrenador aun estaba desconcertado por lo que recién había pasado, él solo había pensado en dales un lugar a los Butterfree en donde poder vivir tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta ahora tenía en sus manos las Pokébolas de otros dos Pokémon.

"Parece ser que ellos ya eligieron que hacer" solo Ash podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, que dos Pokémon raros quisieran ir con el por libertad propia, después de todo el tenia un gran corazón y parecía que los Pokémon podían notarlo "Ahora no tienes más opción que llevarlos contigo" al ver que el entrenador no se movía agrego "No me digas que piensas liberarlos"

"No lo sé, ellos me eligieron para que los cuidara" decía mientras se levantaba del suelo mirando las dos Pokébolas en sus manos "Pero no sé si estar conmigo sea lo mejor para ellos, ¿tú qué piensas?"

"Yo creo que ellos te eligieron por una buena razón y no creo que se equivocaran en haberlo hecho" como si fuera una señal Pikachu empezó a subir por el hombro de su entrenador.

"¿Pikachu tu también crees que ellos eligieron bien?" pregunto mirando al Pokémon en su hombro.

"Pi pika pikachu" respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. El mejor que nadie sabía que si alguien podía proteger a esos dos era su entrenador.

"Bien entonces está decidido" decía mientras guardaba las dos Pokébolas, entonces pareció acordarse de algo importante "¿Y qué hay de Dratini?" pregunto mirando a Amber.

"No te preocupes el esta…" pero antes de poder seguir se dio cuenta de que el pequeño dragón ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado, alarmada agrego "¡Desapareció! ¡Rápido hay que buscarlo!" antes de que comenzaran con la búsqueda del pequeño Pokémon, Skitty llego junto a su entrenadora con una Pokébola en su boca "¿Qué pasa con esto?" pregunta mientras toma el objeto esférico.

Al fijarse más de cerca se da cuenta que es una de sus Pokébolas vacías, solo que esta ya no está vacía. Acto seguido Amber analiza la Pokébola con su Pokédex para darse cuenta que dentro de esta se encuentra nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Pokémon dragón.

"Parece ser que ellos dos no son los únicos que decidieron, ¿verdad?" comenta mientras ve la información en el Pokédex de Amber.

"Así parece" respondió con calma y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de poder seguir hablando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos, todos se pusieron alerta a lo que podría estar por venir. Pero al ver quien salía de entre los arbustos los presentes se calmaron, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y de color verde con uniforme de color azul.

"¡Oficial Jenny!" fue el grito de los dos jóvenes.

XXX

Después de contarle lo sucedido a la Oficial Jenny, y que ella les comentara un poco acerca de ese nuevo Cazador llamado K, Ash y Amber siguieron su camino rumbo a Ciudad Plateada. En esos momentos se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada hablando con el Profesor Oak acerca de lo que les había pasado.

"No cabe duda de que tienes un don para meterte en problemas Ash" comentaba el Profesor Oak por la pantalla del videoteléfono "Pero no se preocupen ellos estarán muy bien aquí"

"Gracias por su ayuda Profesor" comentaba Amber sentada frente a la pantalla.

"Si muchas gracias, en todo caso no dude en llamarnos de inmediato si ocurre algo" agrego Ash parado a espaldas de la peli café "Ahora vamos a casa de Brock"

"Bien los mantendré informados por si hay algún cambio" dicho esto la llamada finalizo.

Una vez terminados los asuntos en el Centro Pokémon los dos jóvenes en compañía de Pikachu y Skitty empezaron su camino rumbo al Gimnasio Pokémon y por ende a la casa de cierto amigo de Ash y Pikachu.

"Te va a agradar mucho Brock, es un gran criador por no decir un excelente cocinero" comentaba Ash mientras caminaba.

"Si ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, incluso tía Delia alaba su cocina" antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo Amber agrego "¡Ya llegamos!" con esas palabras se dio por finalizada la conversación entre los dos entrenadores.

Nada más abrir las puertas del Gimnasio, los dos entrenadores, se sorprendieron con la escena frente a ellos. En esos momentos se estaba librando un combate, pero para sus sorpresa la batalla era entre Pokémon completamente opuestos a los que se usaban en ese Gimnasio. Además las personas que estaban librando la batallan eran bien conocidos por Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Corsola Cañón de Picos!" grito una peli naranja. El Pokémon rosado responde orientando sus cuernos hacia el oponente para después crear un brillo en su cuerpo disparando aceleradamente una serie de púas.

"¡Marshtomp Protección!" grita el moreno. Antes de que el ataque llegue al Pokémon con apariencia de pez, este abre sus brazos a los lados para luego ser rodeado por un campo de color verde logrando evitar cualquier ataque "¡Ahora Disparo de Lodo!" el Pokémon abre su boca para dejar salir varias bolas de lodo en dirección a su oponente.

"¡Corsola rápido Espejo Escudo!" el Pokémon coral es cubierto por un brillo plateado, que al hacer contacto con las bolas de lodo las regresan a Marshtomp con el doble de fuerza dejándolo fuera de combate "¡Excelente Corsola!" grito feliz la peli naranja mientras devolvía a su Pokémon a la Pokébola.

"Estuviste fabuloso Marshtomp" comento el moreno mientras regresaba al inconsciente Pokémon a su Pokébola para después agregar "Merecer un buen descanso" fue en ese momento que noto a ciertos conocidos "¡Ash!" grito mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

"¿Ash?" cuestiono la peli naranja para luego voltear su mirada hacia la dirección que iba el moreno "¡Ash!" exclamo al ver a su amigo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia él.

"¡Brock! ¡Misty!" grito Ash mientras salía al encuentro de sus dos más viejos amigos "Me alegra mucho verlos" dijo una vez estando frente a ellos.

"A nosotros también nos alegra verte" al notar como el Pokémon Eléctrico los miraba con cierto enojo agrego "También a ti Pikachu" el mencionado Pokémon simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Pero que te trae aquí a Ciudad Plateada?"

"Es cierto, lo último que supimos de ti fue que estabas en una región llamada Kalos" fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Amber "Ash, ¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amber y soy la prima de Ash"

"¡¿Prima?!" gritaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

"Sera mejor que les explique desde el principio" comento Ash para luego proseguir a contar lo sucedido, así como el hecho de que estuvieran ahí.

El entrenador no dejo ni un detalle fuera de lugar, no solo les conto de Amber y su llegada a Kalos así como todo lo que había venido con ello. También les conto su viaje a Unova y el motivo por el que decidió ir a Kalos. Después de relatar todo lo que había vivido, tanto Brock como Misty estaban sumamente sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado.

"Parece que te has divertido mucho" comento Brock con una sonrisa "Pero me sorprende mucho que hayas decidido aceptar el puesto como Cerebro de la Frontera" al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de Ash agrego "Eso muestra lo mucho que has madurado"

"Pues yo creo que sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre" agrego Misty pero antes de que Ash pudiera objetar agrego "Aunque estoy segura de que aras un gran trabajo en tu nuevo puesto"

"Gracias" dijo Ash feliz por las palabras de sus amigos "Pero saben, no entiendo porque estaban teniendo una batalla hace un momento"

"Es mi modo de despedirme de Brock" respondió la peli naranja.

"¿Despedirte?" pregunto Ash sin entender del todo la situación "¿Es que piensas irte a alguna parte Misty?"

"No Ash, Misty no va ir a ningún lado" fue la respuesta del moreno "Yo soy quien me voy a ir de casa y cuando Misty lo supo decidió que hiciéramos esta batalla como despedida, para que no perdiera practica" agrego ante la mirada de confusión del azabache.

"¿Pero a donde piensas irte?" pregunto Ash ante la afirmación de su amigo.

"Aun no lo sé, veras hace poco termine mis estudios como Doctor Pokémon pero no sé dónde puedo empezar a ejercer" comento el moreno "Pensaba en abrir una pequeña clínica aquí, pero eso podría ser un problema para mi familia y el Gimnasio por lo que decidí irme y buscar un lugar donde establecerme"

"Si no les importa que opine, porque no te quedas con nosotros en Pueblo Paleta solo hasta que encuentres donde establecerte" sugirió Amber ante lo dicho por el moreno "Ahí podrías atender a los Pokémon sin ningún problema y al haber Pokémon que no son conocidos aquí también te podría ayudar para mejorar como Doctor"

"¡Esa es una gran idea!" comento Ash feliz ante la posibilidad de que su amigo fuera a vivir a su pueblo "Podrías conocer a mis otros Pokémon, Brock"

"No estoy seguro, ¿están seguros de que no les causare molestias?" pregunto el moreno.

"Al contrario tu presencia nos ayudaría mucho a Ash y a mi" empezó a explicar Amber "Aun con el Profesor Oak y Tracey ayudándonos puede que nosotros necesitemos consejos de alguien que haya pasado por algo parecido, tu experiencia como ex líder de gimnasio nos serviría mucho"

"Además tus consejos siempre me han ayudado en momentos difíciles" agrego Ash "¿Qué dices vienes a vivir a Pueblo Paleta?" al ver que su amigo aun no estaba del todo convencido Ash pensó en cómo podría lograr que aceptara, fue entonces que la imagen de cierta Cerebro vino a su mente "Casi se me olvidaba, al vivir haya con nosotros es probable que veas muy seguido a otros Cerebros y eso incluye a Lucy"

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Hay que irnos ahora!" grito Brock mientras se levantaba y arrastraba a los tres invitados hacia la salida.

"Pero acabamos de salir, no podemos volver todavía" comento Amber desconcertada por el cambio de actitud del moreno.

"Para tu carro romeo" exclamo Misty mientras en un rápido movimiento cogía la oreja de Brock para comenzar a estirarla "Vamos a aclarar las cosas primero" seguido de esto salto al adolorido Doctor "Entonces, ¿Qué decidiste?"

"Me quedare con Ash y Amber hasta que encuentre donde establecerme y para poder aprender más acerca de los Pokémon" comentaba seriamente "Y para poder ver a mi hermosa Lucy" agrego sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras.

"De veras que tú no tienes remedio" dijo Misty resignada ante el comportamiento de su amigo "Pero me alegro que vayas a estar cerca, además yo voy a Pueblo Paleta de vez en cuando así que nos veremos muy seguido" agrego para luego mirar a los otros dos visitantes "Eso también va para ustedes dos, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas Amber"

"Si yo también y si quieres puedo presentarte a mis Pokémon de Agua cuando vallas de visita, Ash me dijo que eran tus favoritos" ante esta promesa Misty se sumió en sus fantasías al igual que Brock.

"Como en los viejos tiempos" fue el comentario Ash.

Una vez que sus amigos salieron de sus fantasías fueron rumbo a la casa de cierto moreno para seguir hablando con más comodidad. Al llegar a la residencia se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba completamente vacía.

"Oye Brock, ¿Dónde están todos?" pregunto Ash nada más llegar a la estancia.

"Mis padres llevaron a los más jóvenes a un viaje y no volverán hasta dentro de unas semanas" comento Brock mientras depositaba el té en la mesa "Y Forrest fue a un viaje para capturar nuevos Pokémon así que por el momento estoy solo"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con respecto al asunto de la mudanza?" pregunto Amber.

"Pues Forrest regresara a casa en unos días, así que cuando vuelva me iré a Pueblo Paleta para empezar con los preparativos" explico su plan para después voltear a ver a los dos jóvenes visitantes "¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer?"

"La verdad es que teníamos pensado en ir a Ciudad Celeste para visitar a Misty pero ya no importa" respondió Ash pensando en las posibilidades de lo que podrían hacer "Aunque todavía podríamos ir a Ciudad Celeste así que, ¿Por qué no viajamos juntos hasta haya Misty?"

"Lo siento pero tenía pensado en ir a Pueblo Paleta una vez que terminara mis asuntos con Brock" respondió Misty con una mirada de disculpa.

"Entonces supongo que podemos ir a Pueblo Paleta juntos" comento Brock "Claro si no te importa esperar hasta que Forrest regrese para partir"

"No hay problema, además será agradable viajar con un viejo amigo"

"Tal vez…" antes de poder continuar hablando el Poké Reloj de Amber empezó a sonar "¿Hola?" pregunto mientras contestaba la llamada en el aparato.

"Amber que bueno que contestas" se escucho la voz del Profesor Oak saliendo del Poké Reloj "He tratado de comunicarme con Ash pero no contesta, ¿sabes en donde se encuentra?"

"Estoy aquí Profesor" respondió Ash antes de que Amber contestara "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto sumamente preocupado el joven de que algo pudiera haberles pasado a sus Pokémon.

"Ash muchacho que bueno que al fin te encuentro" dijo el Profesor Oak como si con eso se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima "Necesito hablar contigo, ¿en donde se encuentran?"

"Estamos en la casa de Brock en este momento, ¿sucede algo malo?" pregunto Amber sin entender la llamada del Profesor "¿No me diga que hay un problema con…?" antes de terminar el Profesor Oak la interrumpió.

"No, no es nada grave, la verdad es que si sucedió algo pero no es nada de qué alarmarse" explico el Profesor Oak "Sería más fácil explicarlo si pudiera conversar contigo y Ash"

"Entiendo entonces le llamo en un momento" con eso corto la conversación por el Poké Reloj "Brock sería posible que nos permitieras usar tu videoteléfono"

"Claro síganme" con esas palabras todos en la sala se pusieron de pie para ir hacia dicho aparato "Aquí lo tienen" dijo una vez haber llegado.

Ya frente al aparato Amber realizo la llamada al Profesor Oak, pero nada más ver a la persona que había contestado todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos. Después de haber pasado la impresión, Amber fue la primera en recuperar la voz.

"¿Profesor que le paso?" pregunto aun sorprendida por el estado del investigador.

"Parece como si mis Tauros le hubieran pasado por encima" comento Ash, el Profesor Oak en esos momentos traía toda la ropa desgarrada además de mojada por no decir que parecía tener varios moretones por todo el cuerpo.

"No fueron tus Tauros Ash" comento el investigador con cansancio "Pero si fueron unos de tus Pokémon, dos de ellos para ser mas especifico" al ver la preocupación en el rostro del joven agrego "Aunque no los puedo culpar"

"Profesor sería mejor que empezara desde el principio" fue la sugerencia de Amber ante la confusión que había en esos momentos "¿Exactamente qué fue lo que paso?"

"Bien verán, quise estudiar un poco a sus nuevos Pokémon y digamos que tuve ciertos problemas cuando los libere" al ver como todos estaban atentos a sus palabras continuo "Cuando libere a Dratini y Carvanha lo primero que hicieron fue esconderse en el fondo del lago, en cuanto a Growlithe me ataco nada mas verme"

"Eso explica los moretones y la ropa desgarrada pero no el porqué esta todo mojado"

"Cuando Growlithe me ataco accidentalmente me tiro al lago y parece que asuste Carvanha lo que hizo que el también me empezara a atacar" termino de explicar "En estos momentos parecen haberse calmado un poco en compañía de tus demás Pokémon pero aun así cuando yo o Tracey tratamos de acercamos no dudan en atacarnos…" no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que en ese instante fue empujado de enfrente de la pantalla por cierto Pokémon cachorro.

"Grow grow ow" decía el cachorro, ahora frente a la pantalla, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

"También me da gusto verte Growlithe" respondió Ash con cierta pena al ver a su Pokémon, cuando vio al Profesor Oak poniéndose de pie comento "Profesor tal vez sería mejor si Growlithe y Carvanha vinieran conmigo, solo hasta que se acostumbren a estar con otras personas"

"Es exactamente lo que yo te iba a sugerir" dijo el investigador con cierto tono de dolor.

"Profesor, ¿ha habido algún problema con Dratini?" pregunto Amber una vez que lo referente a los Pokémon de Ash se había aclarado "Quisiera saber si está a gusto haya o si debería hacer lo mismo que Ash"

"Dratini parece estar muy calmada aunque parece no querer salir del lago por nada" al ver como el rostro de Amber mostraba signos de preocupación agrego "Pero es normal que prefiera estar en las profundidades del lago con otros Pokémon, así que no tienes de que preocuparte"

"De acuerdo confiare en usted, pero cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme"

"Por supuesto" fue en ese momento que el Profesor Oak se acordó de algo relacionado con ese tema "A propósito, ¿Ash porque no contestaste tu Poké Reloj?"

"Lo que pasa es que no sonó y no sé el motivo" respondió mientras checaba dicho aparato "¿Qué podría haberle pasado?" en eso Amber se acerca para ver el aparato.

"Dime una cosa Ash por casualidad, ¿no olvidaste cargar el Poké Reloj?" pregunto la peli café aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

"Parece que se me olvido, jejeje" dijo con pena mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Tal comentario ocasiono que todos por poco cayeran al suelo.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado?!" fue el regaño de Misty "¡¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado Amber aquí?!"

"Fue un error a cualquiera puede pasarle"

"No cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre" dijo la peli naranja resignada al comportamiento de su amigo.

"Parece que se llevan muy bien" fue el comentario que Amber le hizo a Brock.

"Yo lo diría de otro modo" respondió, una vez que las cosas se calmaron Ash inicio la transferencia de sus Pokémon.

"Ya tengo a Growlithe y Carvanha conmigo Profesor" dijo Ash mientras ponía las dos Pokébolas frente a la pantalla "Llegaron sin ningún problema"

"Me alegro ahora aclarado este asunto quisiera saber, ¿a dónde planean ir?" pregunto el investigador.

"Bien como usted se pudo dar cuenta parece ser que nuestros planes cambiaron un poco" haciendo referencia al encuentro con Misty "Además no tiene mucho caso ir a Ciudad Celeste si Misty no va estar ahí"

"Es verdad olvide comentarte que Misty vendría aquí" decía apenado ante su error "Entonces parece que te veré en unos días, ¿no es así?" pregunto a la peli naranja.

"En realidad pienso ir con Brock, así que me quedare en Ciudad Plateada unos días más de lo que tenía planeado"

"¿Brock también vienes?" pregunto confundido y ante la afirmación del moreno agrego "Me dará mucho gusto verte de nuevo pero, ¿a que debemos esta visita?"

"Es cierto Profesor no le hemos dicho" comento feliz el azabache "Brock ha decidido venir a vivir a Pueblo Paleta por un tiempo"

"Fantástico, me encantara oír acerca de tus estudios como doctor" después de felicitarlo por la mudanza agrego "Así que ya pensaron a donde irán ahora"

"Pensé que podríamos ir a Hoenn antes de tiempo" comento Ash ante la posibilidad de adelantar su viaje a otra región "¿Qué opinan?" pregunto a sus acompañantes.

"Pikachu"

"Me parece bien" respondió Amber mientras veía su Poké Reloj "Hay un barco en Ciudad Carmín rumbo a Pueblo Raíz Chica pero sale pasado mañana, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo caminando"

"Entonces iremos volando" al ver el desconcierto de la joven explico "Pidgeot puede llevarnos"

"Es una gran idea e incluso llegaremos con tiempo de sobra"

"Bien está decidido, mañana nos iremos a Ciudad Carmín"

XXX

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro viajeros ya se encontraban volando rumbo a Ciudad Carmín. Después de haberse despedido de Brock y Misty prometiendo, al primero volver a verse cuando regresaran a Pueblo Paleta y a la segunda el poder verse más seguido.

"¿Dónde estamos en estos momentos?" pregunto Ash en vista de que hace poco habían pasado una ciudad, pero al estar tal alto no pudo distinguir cual era.

"Acabamos de pasar Ciudad Celeste y parece que ahora estamos cerca de Ciudad Azafrán y Pueblo Lavanda" decía Amber mientras revisaba su Poké Reloj "Como vamos llegaremos a Ciudad Carmín para el atardecer" agrego feliz de poder alcanzar el barco a tiempo.

"¿Pueblo Lavanda?, eso me trae recuerdos" comento para luego ver a Amber en su espalda "Como vamos a buen tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña parada?"

"No veo ningún problema pero, ¿para qué?"

"Quisiera que conocieras a unos amigos míos" respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"De acuerdo" iban con tiempo de sobra y no había problema en conocer a otras personas, después de todo si eran amigos de Ash no podía haber nada malo.

Con esas palabras Ash le pidió a Pidgeot que se dirigiera rumbo a Pueblo Lavanda. Poco después de llegar al sombrío pueblo Pidgeot aterrizo al lado de una tenebrosa torre. Aun siendo de día el lugar no dejaba de parecer aterrador.

"¿Qué hacemos frente a la Torre Pokémon?" pregunto Amber.

"Ya lo veras" con esas palabras Ash emprendió camino a dentro de la torre seguido muy de cerca por Amber "¡Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?!" grito una vez adentro pero al ver que nadie contestaba agrego "¡Soy yo Ash!"

"¡Pikapi pika!" fue el grito de Pikachu llamando al los Pokémon del lugar.

"Parece que no hay nadie aquí" comento Amber cuando de pronto Ash fue elevado por los aires "¡Ash!" grito preocupada.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Aaaahhhh!, ¡bájenme!" gritaba Ash mientras colgaba de cabeza en los aires "¡Seas quien seas ya es suficiente!" no estaba asustado por quien hacia eso, el sabia que simplemente era el sentido del humor de esos Pokémon, lo que le preocupaba era caer de tal altura "Ya te divertiste ahora bájame" grito con desesperación, pero fue ignorado.

"Jejeje tal parece que quien sea no tiene intención de dejarte ir todavía" comento Amber.

"No es gracioso, ¡Ayúdame a bajar!" decía Ash mientras Pikachu corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la manera de ayudar a su entrenador. Hasta que su paciencia se acabo y decidió resolver el asunto a su manera con un fuerte ataque eléctrico.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" grito al ser electrocutado, pero para su mala suerte eso no ayudo a que dejara de volar.

"Bien creo que ya es suficiente" con un suspiro dirigió su mirada a la gatita en sus brazos "¡Skitty usa Visión!" ante la orden los ojos de la gatita comenzaron a brillar lanzando una especie de luz para iluminar en dirección a donde cierto azabache estaba volando.

De pronto cierto Pokémon apareció cerca de Ash, el Pokémon tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía al joven en los aires. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con su broma, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando había dejado de ser invisible. En el momento que se percato dejo al azabache en el suelo, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Gracias Gengar" dijo Ash, en ese momento noto algo extraño "¿Gengar donde está Gastle?" pregunto al no ver al otro fantasma en ninguna parte, entonces la sonrisa del Pokémon fantasma fue desapareciendo para ser remplazada por una mueca de tristeza "¿Qué pasa?"

"Gen gengen gar gengar" hablaba el Pokémon mientras hacía señas con sus manos, pero al ver la cara de confusión de ambos entrenadores se dirigió al Pokémon eléctrico "Gengar gar gen"

"¿Pi?, pika" respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza para después dirigirse a los dos entrenadores "Pika pikachu pikakapika" agrego mientras movía sus patas delanteras.

"No estoy seguro pero tal parece que hace poco un entrenador vino y capturo a Gastle" ente esas palabras ambos Pokémon asintieron "¿Desde entonces estas solo?"

"¡Gen!" fue la respuesta del fantasma antes de empezar a llorar a mares.

"Lo siento no quise hacerte sentir triste" dijo Ash tratando de calmar al Pokémon "¡Lo tengo!" fue entonces que una idea paso por su mente "Gengar, ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros?" al ver que el Pokémon dejaba de llorar continuo "Si vienes con nosotros ya no te sentirás solo porque tendrás mucho nuevos amigos con quienes jugar, ¿Qué dices?"

Después de unos segundos el Pokémon afirma con la cabeza, ante la respuesta Ash arroja una Pokébola al aire para ser golpeada con la mano del fantasma y así ser capturado.

"Bienvenido a la familia" dice Ash una vez con la Pokébola en las manos "Pikachu tenemos un nuevo amigo"

"Pikachu"

"Parece que el hacer esta parada fue una grandiosa idea" comento Amber mientras se acercaba a Ash y Pikachu "Ash te voy a decir un secreto" acercándose le susurro unas palabras al oído, que además de Ash, solo Pikachu pudo escuchar.

De pronto los dos pares de ojos, de entrenador y Pokémon, se abrieron lo más que pudieron ante las palabras dichas por Amber.

XXX

En estos momentos nuestros héroes se encuentran en una pequeña isla admirando la vista frente a ellos, tal parece que esta es una de las paradas del barco que los llevara a Hoenn.

"Mira cuantos Pokémon hay Pikachu" comentaba Ash al Pokémon en su hombro, mientas veían a los Pokémon que nadaban cerca de ahí.

"Pikachu"

"Según parece es la temporada de migración de los Lapras" comentaba Amber ante la gran cantidad de gente que había "Eso explica porque hay tanta gente con cámaras en este barco" agrego señalando a algunos turistas.

"¿Temporada de migración?" pregunta confundido.

"¿Pika?" repitió mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado.

"Si por estas fechas los Lapras migran de las Islas Naranja a Johto por lo que mucha gente viene a ver este tipo de evento y es también por esa razón que muchos barcos hacen una pequeña parada en esta isla" explico a sus dos confundidos acompañantes para después agregar "Según se tu antiguo amigo también hace este viaje así que es probable que puedas verlo"

"¡Tienes razón!" grita emocionado "Pikachu podremos volver a ver a Lapras"

"Pi pikapi"

En esos momentos un grupo de Lapras empieza a verse a la distancia, al mismo tiempo los turistas se van acercando a la orilla para tomar mejores fotos de estos Pokémon. Los Lapras iban pasando cerca de la isla pero a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para no ser capturados. Fue entonces que uno de los Lapras, el cual iba al frente del grupo, pareció notar a alguien familiar en la isla por lo que se fue acercando más a la orilla hasta quedar frente a cierto azabache y acercar su cabeza a él. Con esto Ash no tarda en darse cuenta de quién es el Pokémon frente a él.

"Lapras eres tú, ¿no es cierto?" ante el asentimiento del Pokémon se acerca para abrazarlo "A pasado mucho tiempo amigo" después de terminar el abrazo agrego "Me alegro mucho de verte"

"Por favor se les pide a los pasajeros que aborden el barco, ya es momento de zarpar" se escucha por los altavoces del barco.

"Ash ya es momento de que subamos" comenta Amber triste porque ese tierno momento tuviera que acabar.

"Si, Lapras ya me tengo que ir" dice mientras se separa del Pokémon "Cuídate mucho y sigue siendo el gran líder que eres" con estas palabras se encamina en dirección al barco, pero es detenido por cierto sonido.

"¡Uaaaaa!" grita un Lapras del grupo, su color es más claro que el de los demás, mientras se acerca a la orilla.

Ambos empiezan a hablar, tal parece que la madre de Lapras quiere que el regrese con su antiguo entrenador paro a pesar de sus palabras su hijo no piensa irse del grupo. Aun cuando quiere volver con Ash tiene un deber como líder y no los piensa dejar solos. Mientras ambos discuten otro Lapras, un poco más grande que los demás, se va acercando a los primeros dos.

"Uaaa uaa uaaaaa" habla mientras su cabeza va de Ash a Lapras y viceversa.

El padre de Lapras, así como antiguo líder, decide liberarlo de toda responsabilidad y dejarlo ser feliz aun cuando eso no esté a su lado. Después de unas cuantas palabras más Lapras abraza a sus padres y se despide de ellos así como del resto de su grupo, antes de dirigirse hacia sus amigos y compañía.

"Uaaaaa uaaa" dice al estar cerca del entrenador para luego señalar a su cinturón antes de agregar "Uaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Tal parece que Lapras ha decidido volver contigo Ash" comente Amber al ver como este no entiende lo que pasa.

"¿Enserio quieres volver conmigo?" pregunta aun sin poder creer lo que está pasando, al ver como asiente con la cabeza agrega "Fantástico, bienvenido de vuelta" después de capturarlo se dirige hacia la manada "No se preocupen lo cuidare muy bien"

Al terminar de decir esas palabras ambos padres asienten con la cabeza, seguros de que el joven frente a ellos cumplirá su promesa, para acto seguido seguir su camino.

"Ash hay que apresurarnos o si no se irán sin nosotros" decía Amber mientras jalaba la mano de Ash para que caminara.

"No te preocupes falta muy poco para llegar, así que si se van sin nosotros podemos ir el resto del camino en Lapras" decía feliz por el regreso de su amigo "El nos llevo distancias más largas sabias" presumía de su Pokémon.

"No lo sabía, así como creo que tú no sabes que tu Lapras es hembra" dijo mientras subían al barco.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¡¿Pika?!"

Sin más que decir Amber se fue riendo todo el camino a su camarote, dejando al par aun aturdidos por lo que se acababan de enterar.

XXX

Estaban tocando la puerta tal parecía que hoy el Profesor Birch tendría más visitantes de los esperados. Actualmente en su Laboratorio se encontraban tres jóvenes y para uno de ellos era un día muy especial. Con estos pensamientos el Profesor Birch fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa esperándolo al otro lado.

"¡Ash! ¡Amber!, que agradable sorpresa" exclamo feliz mientras dejaba pasar a los dos jóvenes y a sus acompañantes "A decir verdad me sorprende su visita"

"Si es un mal momento podemos venir luego" dijo Amber.

"Nada de eso, siempre es un placer ver a jóvenes como ustedes" comento mientras empezaba a caminar, seguido de sus visitas, hasta llegar a una puerta "Además estoy seguro que Ash y Pikachu no querrá perderse este momento" al ver la confusión en los entrenadores y sus Pokémon agrego "En estos momentos hay un joven que espera recibir su primer Pokémon"

"Vaya eso me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿verdad amigo?" pregunto Ash al Pokémon eléctrico en su hombro.

"Pi pikachu"

"No hay duda que es un suceso muy importante para cualquier entrenador" agrego Amber mirando al Pokémon en sus brazos "Pero, ¿Por qué dice que Ash no querrá perderse este momento?"

"Ya lo verán" con estas palabras el Profesor Birch abrió la puerta frente a él dejando ver a las personas dentro de la habitación.

Ash se sorprendió mucho al reconocer a las tres personas dentro de la habitación, de igual manera ellos también se sorprendieron al reconocer al joven azabache. Después de todo habían viajado juntos por un largo tiempo.

"¡May! ¡Max! ¡Dawn!" fue el grito de emoción de Ash al reconocer a sus amigos.

"¡Pikachu!" decía el roedor amarillo mientras corría a saludar a esos tres.

"¡Ash!" gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres jóvenes sorprendidos pero felices de ver al entrenador.

"Me alegro mucho de verlos" decía mientras los saludaba "Chicos ella es…" pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido.

"¡La Estrella Fugas de Kanto!" fue el grito del par de Coordinadoras emocionadas mientras se acercaban a Amber.

"Es un honor poder conocerte sabes yo y Dawn también somos Coordinadoras"

"Si lo se Ash me ha hablado maravillas de ustedes, mucho gusto" comento mientras saludaba a las eufóricas chicas para después agregar "Y también acerca de ti Max, es un gusto"

"El gusto es mío" dijo Max mientras se acercaba "Pero, ¿Cómo es que mi hermana y Dawn te conocen?" le pregunta.

"Bromeas, cualquier Coordinador conoce a la Estrella Fugas de Kanto" respondió May mientras sacaba una revista de su mochila "Una Coordinadora que gano el Gran Festival de Kanto siendo solo una novata y después de eso compitió en Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh"

"Hasta ahora es ganadora de cuatro copas una de cada región" agrego emocionada Dawn pero después su mirada se volvió nostálgica "Pero después de ganar el Gran Festival de Sinnoh desapareció de los Concursos Pokémon y según tengo entendido de eso ya van dos años"

"Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Por qué dejaste los concursos?" pregunto May intrigada por ese suceso.

"Después de Sinnoh decidí probar cosas nuevas y también viajar a otras regiones un tanto alejadas de aquí, pero aun conservo mi gran amor por los concursos" respondió Amber para después agregar "Cambiando de tema, el Profesor Birch dijo que hoy era un día muy importante para tu hermano"

"¡Es cierto! ¡Max felicidades!" decía Ash muy emocionado por su amigo.

"Bien Max listo para escoger tu primer Pokémon" comento el Profesor Birch mientras tomaba tres Pokébolas de la masa y liberaba a los Pokémon dentro de ellas "Aquí tenemos a los tres Pokémon principiantes Treecko, Mudkip y Torchic"

"Todos se ven fantásticos pero desde el principio había decidido a cual elegir" comento mientras se acercaba a uno de los tres Pokémon "Treecko tu y yo empezaremos nuestra aventura juntos" agrego tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Ante esas palabras el pequeño pollito naranja y la lagartija azul se pusieron sumamente tristes por no haber sido elegidos, ellos al igual que Treecko querían poder tener un entrenador que los quisiera pero tal parecía que eso no sería posible. Esto no paso desapercibido por el investigador a cargo ni por los recién llegados.

"De acuerdo entonces aquí están tu Pokédex y tus Pokébolas" dice entregándole el aparato de color rojo y los seis contenedores esféricos.

"Gracias" una vez tubo todo en sus manos se acerco a Ash con una mirada fija "Ash quiero capturar y entrenar mas Pokémon y una vez que tenga un equipo te pediré esa batalla"

"Claro estaré esperando ansioso ese momento" dijo con seriedad ante la determinación del joven.

Al ver la promesa de una batalla entre Max y su héroe, May y Dawn se armaron de valor para hacer una petición que antes creían un sueño.

"Sabes desde que escuche hablar de ti desee poder competir contra ti en un concurso" le comento May, un tanto apenada, a Amber.

"Yo también quisiera poder competir contigo" agrego Dawn.

"Bueno lo que queremos decir es que si tu… mmm…" por los nervios no podían terminar su petición.

"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?" interrumpió Amber al ver que ambas no se atrevían a seguir con lo que quería decir, aunque ella ya supiera lo que era.

"Bueno en estos momentos estoy tomándome un tiempo libre, pero planeo volver a intentar en el Gran Festival de Kanto" respondió May para después mirar a Dawn y agregar "Y Dawn piensa competir por primera vez haya"

"Así es, después de hablar May y yo decidimos empezar el viaje juntas" agrego la peli azul.

"Ya veo así que las dos se dirigen a Kanto, entonces deberían ir a Pueblo Paleta" les aconsejo pero al ver la confusión en sus rostros agrego "En unas semanas se celebrara el aniversario número cien del pueblo y como algo especial habrá diferentes clases de competencias, entre ellas un concurso en el cual el ganador tendrá una batalla conmigo"

"Eso quiere decir que si May o Dawn ganan se podrán enfrentar a ti en una batalla" comento Max, ante la afirmación de Amber agrego "Es su oportunidad tienen que ir"

"Si" respondió un tanto apenada May "Voy a ir y ganar ese concurso"

"No estés tan segura yo también planeo ganarlo" comento Dawn.

"Además se hará un torneo en el cual el premio será una batalla contra mi" el comentario iba más que nada a cierto recién entrenador "Ese podría ser el lugar perfecto para nuestra batalla"

"Por supuesto y más vale que estés preparado porque no pienso perder" pero antes de seguir con su comentario se dio cuenta de cierto asunto "¿Ash porque están aquí y además como se conocieron?"

Ante la pregunta Ash y Amber les contaron a los demás presentes el cómo es que se conocían así como el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Por supuesto que también les dijeron acerca de sus nuevos puestos y de la futura batalla que se llevaría a cabo.

"¡Eso es asombroso!" grito orgulloso el nuevo entrenador "No pienso perderme esas batallas"

"Felicidades a los dos"

"Gracias chicos la verdad…" antes de poder seguir el Poké Reloj de Ash comenzó a sonar "Hola"

"Ash que bueno que contestaste" fue la voz de Tracey atraves del aparato "¿Dónde te encuentras?"

"Estoy en Pueblo Raíz Chica con el Profesor Birch, además nos encontramos con May y Max"

"Me alegro por eso pero hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo" con esas palabras capto la atención de todos los presentes "El Profesor Oak me pidió que les dijera que necesitaba que volvieran pronto a Pueblo Paleta"

"¿Te dijo porque?"

"No exactamente veras hace poco volvió de visitar al Profesor Elm y me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que darles de su parte"

"Está bien entonces iremos lo más pronto que podamos" con esas palabras Ash finalizo la llamada. En esos momentos el Profesor Birch aprovecho para hablar con los dos jóvenes.

"Antes de que se vallan quisiera pedirles algo" tomando a los dos Pokemon iniciales se acerco a Ash y Amber "Si no es mucha molestia quisiera que criaran a este par" todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron por la petición de científico "Verán esta no es la primera vez que estos dos no son elegidos y a decir verdad ya son muy grandes para que un entrenador novato los crie es por eso que pensé que con ustedes podrían tener un buen hogar, ¿Qué me dicen?" ambos se dieron una mirada antes de mirar al investigador.

"Nos encantaría Profesor" dirigiéndose a los Pokemon en sus brazos agrego "¿Y ustedes que piensan?"

Sin pensarlo cada uno salto a los brazos de su nuevo entrenador, Torchic salto a los brazos de Ash mientras Mudkip iba a los de Amber. Todo esto lo miraban los demás presentes con una sonrisa.

XXX

En esos momentos el cuarteto se encontraba a la entrada en la sala del Laboratorio Oak, esperando que el investigador llegara.

"Muchachos me alegra ver que llegaron bien" comento Samuel Oak una vez entro en la habitación.

"A nosotros también nos da gusto volver" comenta Ash "¿Cuál es el motivo por qué viniéramos tan pronto Profesor?"

"Como saben fui a visitar al Profesor Elm a Johto" los dos jóvenes simplemente asintieron "Bueno cuando llegue él me comento que hace algún tiempo el Larvitar que llevaste a la Reservación a estado un poco decaído y no deja que nadie, a excepción de su madre se le acerque"

"Que mal, quisiera poder hacer algo por él" en ese momento al azabache se le ocurre una idea "Ya se podemos ir a visitarlo a Monte Plateado" el Pikachu en su hombro simplemente igualaba el entusiasmo de su entrenador por ver a su viejo amigo.

"Creo que eso no será necesario" al ver como sus invitados no comprendían de todo sus palabras agrego "Verán el Profesor Elm y yo pensamos que tal vez la depresión de Larvitar se debe a que extraña algo o mejor dicho a alguien" antes de que pudieran decir algo un pequeño Pokémon de color verdad salió de la nada en dirección hacia Ash.

"Laaarrrr" lloraba el Pokémon mientras saltaba sobre Ash, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"¿Larvitar?" pregunto el joven una vez que se recupero de la impresión "¿Pero cómo?"

"Al principio creímos que con que tú fueras a la Reservación Larvitar se sentiría mejor pero tal parece que para el eso no era suficiente, así que lo traje para ver cuál sería tu decisión con respecto a esto" al ver que Ash no decía nada decidió continuar "Y bien, ¿Qué dices?"

"Ash creo que lo que el Profesor quiere decir es que Larvitar se quiere quedar contigo y ser parte de esta familia" comento Amber al comprender que Ash no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Es eso cierto Larvitar?" pregunto al Pokémon que todavía se encontraba abrazándolo "¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?"

"Lar lar" respondió el Pokémon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien no se diga mas, ahora eres parte de esta familia" comenta mientras levanta al pequeño en brazos "Pero que pasa con su madre"

"No te preocupes su madre está de acuerdo en esto, después de todo ya es tiempo de que Larvitar abandone el nido" después de un momento de calma el Profesor Oak agrego "O casi lo olvido cuando venía de regreso el Profesor Elm me dio algo para ti Amber, dijo que era por lo mucho que lo ayudaste aquella vez" con estas palabras le entrego un objeto muy conocido para ambos entrenadores.

"¿Una Pokébola?" pregunta al momento en que la toma en sus manos para enseguida ver su contenido.

El Pokémon resulto ser uno ya conocido por ambos jóvenes sin mencionar que fue uno de los Pokémon que Ash había atrapado durante su viaje en Johto, solo que el de él ya había evolucionado.

"Cynda" dijo el Pokémon mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

"¡Que linda!" comenta mientras la toma en brazos "Que tal Cyndaquil, desde ahora tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, ¿te parece?"

"¡Cynda!"

"Bien parece que las cosas no podrían ir mejor" comenta el investigador pero a sorpresa de los presentes las mochilas de Ash y Amber empiezan a brillar.

De inmediato ambos sacan las incubadoras de sus mochilas para después sacar los huevos dentro de ellas. En un instante ambos huevos brillan con gran intensidad para después, al mismo tiempo cada uno, tomar la forma de un Pokémon.

"Parece que la familia está creciendo" fue el comentario de Ash ante todo lo que acababa de pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Las Fiestas Empiezan! ¡Los Rivales Llegan!**

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se fue volando, después de su breve vuelta a Pueblo Paleta ambos jóvenes volvieron a seguir con su viaje, ahora habían regresado porque en pocos días seria el aniversario del pueblo y decidieron ayudar en los detalles finales. Brock había terminado la mudanza y ahora se encontraba viviendo en la residencia Ketchum.

En esos momentos el joven doctor, había decidido ayudar a la señora Ketchum con la preparación de las comidas de festival mientras el Profesor Oak y Tracey revisaban algunos detalles. En cuanto a Ash y Amber, se encontraban ayudando con los Pokémon del Laboratorio. Para su sorpresa, aun estando ahí no habían podido ver las remodelaciones que se estaban haciendo.

"Ya terminamos de alimentar a los Pokémon, ¿ahora que sigue?" pregunta Ash cansado al haber recorrido todo el lugar.

"Eso era lo ultimo por lo que ahora podemos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento" le respondió Amber mientras miraba un papel en su mano.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos Pikachu!" grito feliz mientras se ponía de pie, seguido del roedor eléctrico, para empezar con su entrenamiento. En eso una masa morada se abalanza en contra de él "¡Aaaahhh!"

"Parece que alguien llama a la puerta" comento Amber, al no haber nadie más ahí le habían pedido a Muk que les avisara si llamaban a la puerta, aunque no esperaba que fuera de ese modo "No te preocupes yo voy tu continua con lo que haces" agrego con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espera primero ayúdame" decía mientras, con ayuda de Pikachu, trataba de liberarse del peso del Pokémon morado, pero tal parecía que su suplica era ignorada "¡AMBER!"

Rumbo a la entrada, Amber pensaba en todo lo que había pasado después de su pequeño regreso. No solo fue sorpresa lo del Profesor Elm, sino también el nacimiento de los huevos, además durante el resto de su viaje ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de atrapar nuevos Pokémon y ver como algunos evolucionaban. Sin mencionar que se encontraron con Cilan y Iris.

"Ya van" decía Amber mientras abría la puerta de la entrada "Ash se alegrara mucho de verlos" dijo al ver a las personas frente a ella "Pasen él se encuentra en el jardín" una vez que cerró la puerta comenzaron su camino hacia el jardín pero a medio camino volvieron a llamar a la puerta "Ustedes adelántense yo iré a abrir" con estas palabras regreso a la entrada principal mientras los tres invitados seguían hacia delante "Que alegría volver a verlos" comentaba mientras dejaba entrar a los recién llegados, pero antes de poder dar siguiera un paso volvieron a tocar a la puerta "¿Y ahora quien será?" pregunto mientras abría la puerta "Vaya no me esperaba esto"

XXX

Ash trataba de recuperar el aliento, una vez que logro que Muk se bajara de encima, mientras se preparaba para comenzar su entrenamiento del día. No cabía duda de que él y sus Pokémon habían progresado mucho desde que empezaron, pero también podía decir lo mismo de Amber y sus Pokémon por lo que tenían que esforzarse todo lo que pudieran.

"Bien es hora de comenzar" decía al Pokémon frente a él, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento se sorprendió al ver la llegada de tres personas muy conocidas "¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! ¡Serena!" nada mas decir estas palabras fue corriendo a su encuentro seguido de Pikachu.

"¡Ash! ¡Pikachu!" dijeron los tres visitantes mientras se acercaban al par.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Bueno Amber nos llamo para invitarnos al festival de Pueblo Paleta y pensamos que sería una estupenda idea para verlos" respondió Clemont recordando la conversación con cierta peli café mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

"Además los empezamos a extrañar en cuanto se fueron" agrego Serena un tanto apenada por sus palabras.

"Si los extrañábamos mucho a todos, ¿verdad?" fue el comentario astuto de Bonnie hacia sus dos acompañantes, ocasionando que ambos se sonrojaran ante la indirecta de la pequeña rubia.

"Pues me alegro mucho de que hayan decidido venir y tengan por seguro que se la pasaran muy bien en el festival" ante estas palabras tanto Pikachu como Bonnie negaban con la cabeza. No había duda que Ash nunca entendería ese tipo de indirectas "Por cierto, ¿Amber donde esta?"

"Cuando veníamos para aquí llamaron a la puerta así que fue a abrir, pero ya está tardando mucho" respondió Clemont, en ese momento se vio a Amber caminando hacia ellos pero no venia sola.

"¡May! ¡Max! ¡Dawn! ¡Iris! ¡Cilan!" decía el único, aparte de Amber, que conocía a los recién llegados "Que bueno que llegaron"

"Tenemos que estar un paso delante de la competencia" dijo May haciendo referencia a su adelantada llegada "Además queríamos venir antes para poder tener más tiempo con Amber"

"Y por supuesto que contigo también" agrego Dawn al ver la mirada de reproche de Ash.

"Si claro" comento Max con sarcasmo "Lo primero que dijo May es cierto pero además ellas estaban muy ansiosas por volver a hablar con Amber"

"¡Cállate Max!" le grito su hermana "Además tu también estabas muy ansioso por venir"

"Claro porque quiero hablar con Ash de cosas de entrenadores ahora que soy uno" justifico su entusiasmo "Y entre mas sepa de mi oponente mejor, tengo que estar bien preparado para mi batalla con Ash"

"Bueno cálmense" Ash trataba de evitar una pelea entre hermanos, en esos momentos Brock sería muy útil "Pero cambiando de tema me sorprende que llegaran todos juntos"

"No llegaron exactamente juntos" comento Amber tratando de ayudar a evitar la pelea entre esos dos hermanos "May, Max y Dawn llegaron poco antes que Cilan y Iris, aunque se podría decir que todos tuvieron la misma idea"

"Ahora solo falta Brock" comento Ash y como si fuera una señal todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de cierto moreno que iba llegando.

"Perdón por entrar sin permiso pero nadie me respondía así que pensé que estarían ocupados por lo que…" Brock interrumpió su explicación al ver al gran grupo de invitados, algunos ya conocidos por el "Vaya esta si es una sorpresa" agrego mientras miraba a los desconocidos hasta que su mirada se topo con cierto peli verde "Una gran sorpresa" con la llegada de Brock empezaron las presentaciones de cada uno de los recién llegados.

"Bueno me alegra que todos hayan venido a disfrutar el festival" dijo Ash emocionado de ver a casi todos sus amigos reunidos "Tengan por seguro que vamos a divertirnos mucho durante toda la semana del festival" en esos momentos todos se encontraban tomando un pequeño refrigerio en el jardín.

"¿Toda la semana?" preguntaron extrañados la mayoría de los invitados.

"Así es el festival dura toda una semana, además como se los habíamos mencionado este año se realizaran muchas competencias" explico Amber mientras dama una mordida a su sándwich "Por cierto, ¿ustedes también van a participar en algún evento?"

"Por supuesto esa es una de las razones por las que vine" respondió Max confiadamente "Planeo entrar al Torneo de Batallas"

"Yo también voy a entrar" decía con suficiencia Iris "He estado entrenando mucho y es un buen momento para poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido"

"Pues nosotras venimos a competir al Concurso Pokémon" comento May señalando a su amiga.

"Deberían participar en más de un evento" les aconsejo Amber pero al ver las expresiones de confusión agrego "Saben que habrá más eventos aparte del Torneo y el Concurso, ¿verdad?" como respuesta simplemente obtuvo una negación de cabeza grupal.

"Habrá muchos eventos, este será sin duda el mejor festival de todos porque tendrá muchas emociones y una comida deliciosa. Por eso será fantástico" ante la explicación de Ash la mayoría se quedaron mas confundidos.

"Déjenme traducir lo que dijo, abra un total de cinco eventos importantes durante el festival" con esas palabras Amber empezó su explicación "A parte del Concurso Pokémon y el Torneo de Batallas se realizaran un Torneo de Poké Aro, un Torneo de Pokémon Luchadores y un Torneo de Pokémon Sumo" ante la promesa de tanta variedad de eventos todos se emocionaron aun mas "Sin mencionar los premios para los ganadores de cada uno de ellos"

"Es cierto ya nos habían mencionado algo de eso" comento Dawn "El ganador del Concurso Pokémon tendrá una batalla contra Amber y el ganador del Torneo de Batallas una contra Ash" en respuesta ambos mencionados asintieron con la cabeza.

"El festival se abrirá con el Concurso Pokémon y se cerrara con el Torneo de Batallas" esa confesión fue una gran sorpresa para todos, mas para las coordinadoras ya que eso les daría menos tiempo que a los demás "¿Por cierto ya eligieron a cuales tres Pokémon usaran en el concurso?"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntaron May y Dawn extrañadas por esas palabras.

"Aun cuando no es un concurso oficial se realizaran las mismas reglas, cada participante puede usar hasta dos Pokémon" explico Ash "Uno para la primera etapa y otro para la segunda"

"¿Y entonces porque tienen que ser tres Pokémon?" pregunto Max.

"Porque para nivelar las cosas el tercer Pokémon se usara en la batalla contra Amber" respondió mientras recordaba algo mas "Además habrá una gran cantidad de puestos de comidas y juegos, claro sin contar con el espectáculo de inauguración" ese comentario llamo mucho la atención de ciertas jóvenes.

"¿Espectáculo?" pregunto Serena interesada en ese detalle, al igual que sus otras tres amigas.

"Si para abrir el festival se hará una presentación con ayuda de los Pokémon" respondió Amber y al ver la atención que ponían las entrenadoras agrego "Es casi como una de las etapas de una Exhibición o un Concurso" eso llamo aun más la atención de las dos Coordinadoras y de la Artista.

"Por petición del alcalde Amber realizo la coreografía de toda la presentación" agrego Ash para sorpresa y maravilla de sus amigas.

"Bueno Ash también me ayudo mucho" eso nadie lo podía negar tal vez el azabache no fuera bueno bailando pero tenía ideas muy buenas "Y fue muy amable al prestarme a algunos de sus Pokémon para el espectáculo"

"No fue nada, después de todo ellos están encantados de ayudarte" respondió un tanto apenado.

"No cabe duda que el festival será una gran muestra de deliciosos sabores" comento Cilan a lo que los demás simplemente rieron "Pues hace mucho que no entro a un evento de este tipo, así que planeo entrar a todos los que pueda" con esas palabras siguieron una serie de comentarios parecidos, todo indicaba que los eventos serian muy duros.

"Oye Serena tu deberías entrar al Concurso" fue el comentario inocente de Bonnie para con su amiga.

"Es una gran idea con tus habilidades no hay duda de que te ira muy bien" agrego Amber y fue cuando se le cruzo una idea por la mente, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro "Ash te podría ayudar con tu rutina y explicarte un poco de las reglas"

"¿Yo?" pregunto el recién mencionado, no es que no quisieras pero ahí había tres muy buenas Coordinadoras que sabrían mejor que el acerca del tema "¿Por qué yo?, si tú podrías hacerlo mejor"

"Porque ya que yo seré la presentadora no sería justo que le ayudara, como tampoco lo seria que le ayude su competencia" ante ese argumento todos estuvieron de acuerdo "Y en vista de que tú tienes algo de experiencia en esto y que no vas competir eres el mas calificado"

"Eso tiene sentido" dijo mientras procesaba toda la explicación "Bien entonces tenemos mucho que hacer el concurso es en poco tiempo por lo que tendremos que estar mucho tiempo juntos" esa última frase hizo que la joven se ruborizara, algo que muy pocas personas notaron.

"Tal vez esto ayude a Serena en más de una forma" comento Bonnie al ver la escena frente a ella, aunque esto solo fue oído por la peli café a su lado.

XXX

Los pocos días que quedaban antes del festival fueron muy duros, tanto para los Entrenadores como los Coordinadores, todos ellos aprovechando el tiempo que tenían. Claro que Ash y Amber no se habían quedado atrás, iban a tomar muy enserio cada evento. Para darle más emoción al asunto nadie quiso decir en cuales de las competencias se iban a inscribir.

Además de que, para tener un poco más de ventaja, ninguno de ellos quiso revelar a cuales Pokémon usarían en la competencia. Tal parecía que todos ellos habían atrapado nuevos Pokémon, pero no los habían conocido a todos. Aunque en vista de que los Pokémon de Ash, Amber y Brock vivían en la Reservación sus amigos pudieron conocerlos a todos ellos. Creando admiración y asombro por la gran variedad así como por el hecho de conocer a Pokémon nunca antes vistos por algunos de ellos.

Aun con sus entrenamientos todos aprovechaban su tiempo juntos para contar historias de sus viajes, tanto en compañía de Ash como sin ella. Entre estas historias surgió la de Brock y Cilan, sorprendiendo a todos con el hecho de que esos dos ya se hubieran conocido, así como el tema de la Megaevolución. No hace falta decir que todos estaban emocionados ante este nuevo tipo de evolución y sorprendidos de que sus amigos pudieran realizarla. Pero las historias más sorprendentes fueron aquellas en las que estuvo involucrado algún Pokémon Legendario que curiosamente involucraban a cierto azabache.

"No cabe duda de que este tipo de cosas siempre te pasa a ti Ash" comentaba Brock, cosa en la que estaban de acuerdo todos sus amigos "Es por eso que viajar contigo siempre fue emocionante"

"Creo que están exagerando" respondió apenado el joven "Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera"

"Pues yo no creo que cualquiera pudiera haber visto a todos los Pokémon Legendarios" debatió Amber "Sin mencionar tener la suerte de entablar una amistad con la mayoría, además de enfrentarse a algunos de ellos y ganar"

"Ese hecho es muy impresionante lo que me hace preguntarme de que serás capaz con un Pokémon Megaevolucionado" ese comentario hizo que el tema tomara un giro.

"Ablando de eso, no se me hace justo que no nos dejen ver la Megaevolución" fue la queja de Iris.

"Ya les dijimos que será una sorpresa para nuestra batalla" se defendió Ash "Y no insistan porque no cambiaremos de opinión" esto ocasiono un disgusto general.

"Jejeje anímense ya verán que la espera valdrá la pena" agrego Amber divertida por la actitud de Ash y sus amigos.

"Pero ustedes mismos dijeron que su batalla seria hasta que Brandon volviera y no saben cuándo ocurrirá" debatió Max tratando de hacerlos cambiar de opinión "Pónganse en nuestro lugar"

"¡Sí!" gritaron todos de acuerdo con lo dicho por el joven entrenador "¡Por favor!" ante la insistencia de sus amigos Ash y Amber se dieron una mirada de complicidad.

"Bueno hagamos un trato, como Ash y tu tienen una batalla pendiente que te parece si te enfrentas a él usando las reglas de la instalación" al ver una pregunta en la mirada de Max agrego "Si decides tener una batalla uno a uno con Ash entonces tienes la opción de elegir a cuál de sus Pokémon de enfrentaras" esas palabras maravillaron al joven y sorprendieron a los demás.

"Entonces puedo elegir enfrentarme a uno de sus Pokémon que pueda realizar la Megaevolución" agrego Max con gran entusiasmo "¿Ash te podrías enfrentar a mi usando una Megaevolución?" esa pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes incluyendo al mismo Ash, pero lo que fue sorpresa se convirtió en respeto.

"Si eso es lo que quieres" respondió al desafío de su amigo.

"Max piénsalo bien, la Megaevolución es algo muy fuerte y tú no puedes realizarla" comento May preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en una batalla así "Estarías en desventaja"

"Eso no es del todo cierto" comento Clemont llamando la atención de la mayoría "Ash venció a Mega Lucario prácticamente usando solo a Pikachu" eso sorprendió a quienes desconocían la noticia.

"Ves May es posible derrotar a una Megaevolución y yo planeo hacerlo" afirmo Max con la determinación de que si Ash pudo lograr algo que parecía imposible el también lo lograría.

"Bien está decidido, solo una cosa más. Ya que vas a pelear con las reglas de la instalación eso quiere decir que si ganas la batalla se te dará el Símbolo de la Perseverancia como prueba" esas palabras sorprendieron a la mayoría de los presentes mientras dirigían su mirada al azabache, para colaborar lo antes dicho por Amber.

"Amber tiene razón, como se van a seguir las reglas de la instalación hay que seguirlas todas y una de ellas es la esa" aun cuando Ash decía esas palabras con mucha calma sus amigos aun estaban procesando toda la información.

"Así que esfuérzate mucho porque esa no será solamente una batalla entre amigos sino que estarás peleando por un símbolo y por consiguiente la posibilidad de participar en el Desafío de la Batalla de la Frontera" dijo Amber con seriedad, ante esto Max salió de su pensamientos.

"Daré todo de mi y ya verán como ganare la batalla y el también conquistare la Batalla de la Frontera" respondió comprendiendo la oportunidad que tenía enfrente.

Después de ese momento tan importante, para más de uno, los relatos y entrenamientos siguieron hasta el final del día. Era una suerte que todos pudieran quedarse en la residencia Ketchum, siempre y cuando no durmieran en la misma habitación de cierto Pokémon Eléctrico.

XXX

Por fin el primer día del festival llego, las calles se encontraban llenas de puestos y atracciones, sin duda seria una semana sumamente divertida. Y más aun por la sorpresa que se llevaron todos al llegar al lugar donde se harían las inscripciones.

Había una gran cantidad de personas y tal parecía que la mayoría de ellas no eran de Pueblo Paleta. Entre toda esa gente, Ash pudo notar la presencia de Tracey aunque lo que llamo su atención fue el hecho de que no estaba solo. Tal parecía que su amigo estaba con unos jóvenes que para asombro de Ash eran conocidos por él.

"¡Tierno! ¡Sawyer! ¡Trevor!" fue el grito de emoción de Ash al ver a sus amigos y rivales. Al escuchar la voz conocida todos dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía.

"¡Shauna!" grito Serena feliz de ver a su amiga y rival.

"¡Ash!" fue el grito de los tres entrenadores.

"¡Serena!" respondió con el mismo entusiasmo su amiga mientras corría a su encuentro, seguida por el grupo de jóvenes.

"A pasado tiempo" comento Clemont una vez que los jóvenes llegaron. Con todo eso se iniciaron las presentaciones entre los recién llegados y los acompañantes del azabache.

"¡Ash!" grito Tracey sumamente feliz de ver a su amigo ya que el podría encargarse de ese asunto "Que bueno que llegaste" aprovechando la breve calma que se había hecho, Tracey se dirigió hacia sus amigos "Cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre el festival ellos podrá respondérselas si me disculpan tengo que seguir" explico a los jóvenes antes de irse al lugar de las inscripciones.

"Que gusto verlos" comento el azabache hacia sus amigos "¿Pero que los trae aquí?" en respuesta los rivales de Ash le enseñaron una carta, tomando una de las ellas la abrió y empezó a leer "¡¿Qué?!" grito sorprendido por el contenido de la carta.

Ante la reacción de Ash sus amigos, a excepción de Amber, se acercaron a leer la carta llevándose la misma sorpresa por las palabras escritas _"Estimado entrenador estas invitado a participar en el desafío de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, en este desafío te enfrentaras a entrenadores muy fuertes y poderosos. Además te damos el honor de ser de los primeros que desafíen a nuestros dos nuevos integrantes. Si decides aceptar esta invitación, entonces tu viaje comenzara en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Kanto"_

"¡¿Qué?!" fue el mismo grito de sus sorprendidos amigos.

"Sorprendente verdad, nosotros también lo estábamos cuando nos invitaron" comentaba Tierno orgulloso de ese logro "Así que decidimos venir cuando antes"

"Claro que no fue hasta que estuvimos en el aeropuerto que nos encontramos y supimos que los tres veníamos para el mismo reto" explico Sawyer.

"Como puedes ver todos recibimos la misma carta y por eso estamos aquí" agrego Tierno mientras saludaba a su amigo "Pero cuando llegamos nos dijeron que por el festival el Laboratorio estaba cerrado pero si queríamos podíamos preguntarle al asistente del Profesor Oak"

"Pero el nos dijo que ese asunto lo tendríamos que tratar con los encargados, solo que con el festival ellos estaban muy ocupados" agrego Sawyer un tanto disgustado por tener que esperar "Por esa razón teníamos que esperar hasta que acabara el festival"

"Me temo que Tracey tiene razón, pero mientras están aquí pueden disfrutar del festival y de sus competencias" comento Amber.

"Eso mismo nos dijo el" exclamo Trevor muy feliz "Y es por eso que estamos aquí"

"Yo vine a acompañar a Tierno y a Trevor" respondió Shauna "Después de todo quería viajar a otros lugares y la invitación que recibieron fue una gran oportunidad para hacerlo, ¿y ustedes?"

"Pues nosotros vinimos a visitar a Ash y nos quedaremos para el festival del pueblo y las competencias" explico Clemont.

"Nosotros también" fue entonces que Shauna mostro una hoja de inscripción "Parece que seremos rivales"

"Tu estas aquí por lo mismo, ¿verdad?" la pregunta de Sawyer iba dirigida a Ash "No te equivoques esta vez pienso ganarte"

"De hecho yo vivo aquí y sobre eso bueno…" antes de que Ash pudiera seguir con su explicación fue interrumpido por Amber.

"Perdón que los interrumpa pero las inscripciones están por cerrar y algunos no se han inscrito, además el espectáculo de inauguración ya va a comenzar por lo que tomare prestado a Ash" explico Amber mientras tomaba el brazo del joven y lo comenzaba a jalar lejos de todos "Nos vemos luego" agrego despidiéndose de todos.

"Luego seguimos hablando" agrego Ash mientras era arrastrado por Amber y al mismo tiempo seguido por Pikachu.

XXX

Después de que ambos primos se fueran sus amigos les explicaron a los recién llegados que Amber se iba a encargar del espectáculo de inauguración y que Ash la ayudaba, pero sin revelar más acerca del tema. Tierno, Shauna, Trevor y Sawyer decidieron adelantarse al lugar en que se llevaría a cabo aquel evento. Ahora May, Dawn y Serena se estaban inscribiendo en la competencia y fue entonces que dos jovencitas pudieron distinguir a algunos conocidos.

"¡Drew! ¡Harley!" grito de May al encontrarse con sus rivales.

"¡Zoey! ¡Kenny!" igualo Dawn al ver a sus dos amigos "Que sorpresa verlos aquí"

"Bueno cualquier Coordinador experimentado vendría por la posibilidad de tener una batalla con la Estrella Fugaz de Kanto" respondió Zoey ante el comentario de su amiga "Hola May" dijo saludando a la ya conocida.

"Hola Zoey ha pasado mucho tiempo" con esto se inicio otra serie de nuevas presentaciones.

"Tu estas aquí por lo mismo que nosotros Dawn" fue el razonamiento de Kenny.

"Si tienes razón" respondió un tanto apenada "Pero seré yo quien gane" agrego más decidida en sus palabras.

"Eso lo veremos" respondió May para luego mirar a sus dos rivales "Eso también va para ustedes, no pienso perder"

"Bueno habrá que ver cuánto has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro" comento Drew con mucha calma.

"Vaya parece que los Coordinadores tienen una consistencia algo fuerte" comento Cilan haciendo referencia a la discusión frente a ellos.

"Si me lo preguntas todos están actuando muy infantiles" comento Iris con cierta superioridad.

"Estoy de acurdo contigo" agrego Max mientras miraba el comportamiento de su hermana.

XXX

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo seria al aire libre y cerca de la Reservación Pokémon, permitiendo que toda la gente pudiera verlo, además ese sería el mismo lugar donde se realizarían la mayoría de las competencias. Ahí se había montado un estadio improvisado, pero aun así no dejaba de ser muy moderno.

El grupo se había reunido para ver la gran presentación, claro después de que los jóvenes se despidieran de sus rivales. En esos momentos May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena estaban sentados junto a Delia para ver el inicio de la presentación. A lo lejos podían ver a sus demás conocidos. Según lo que les había dicho la señora Ketchum Ash, Brock y Tracey se encontraban ayudando a Amber con los detalles finales.

"¡Sean todos bienvenidos!" anuncio el alcalde "Al ser el aniversario número cien de Pueblo Paleta se realizaran varias competencias durante el transcurso de la semana y que mejores invitados de honor que dos de los orgullos de Pueblo Paleta. Con ustedes Ash y Amber" a los pocos segundos los dos entrenadores apareció en el escenario mientras la gente aplaudía "Ahora para dar inicio al festival de Pueblo Paleta ¡El Espectáculo Pokémon!" ante esas palabras el público comenzó a rugir con entusiasmo, mientras el alcalde y el azabache se retiraba del escenario.

Amber lucía un atuendo completamente diferente al que normalmente traía, llevaba un vestido corto de color morado con negro y algunos adornos que hacían resaltar el conjunto. Al mismo tiempo llevaba un micrófono integrado.

"¡Que comience el espectáculo!" en señal Butterfree, Beautifly, Mothim y Masquerain emprendieron vuelo sobre el escenario, realizando una pequeña danza. Enseguida, en el escenario, aparecieron Buizel y Oshawott "¡Acua Jet!" ambos Pokémon se cubrieron con un torrente de agua para lanzarse como misiles, mientras daban vueltas, en el aire.

Ambos Acua Jet formaron varios aros en el cielo y en señal Amber levanto una mano para que los Pokémon Insecto emprendieran vuelo atravesando los aros para llegar hasta el público, dejando una pequeña capa de brillo tras ellos. Al mismo tiempo aparecieron Roselia, Cherrim, Lilligant, Vulpix y Growlithe, las tres primeras en cada uno de los extremos del escenario y los últimos dos en el centro.

"¡Hojas Mágicas! ¡Danza de Pétalos!" Roselia y Cherrim lanzando una gran cantidad de hojas brillantes hacia el cielo mientras Lilligant hacia aparecer pequeños pétalos de color rosa por todo el escenario "Para terminar ¡Llamarada!" ambos Pokémon de fuego lanzan el poderoso ataque hacia el cielo, haciendo que se esparza por dodo el escenario como fuegos artificiales.

El público se puso de pie mientras aplaudían ante tal espectáculo, mientras Amber y los Pokémon en el escenario se despedían del público, al mismo tiempo que el alcalde regresaba.

"¡Ahora llevaremos a cabo el Concurso Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta!" los espectadores rugieron con entusiasmo "Permítanme presentarles a los jueces de este concurso" entonces se abrió una compuerta en el suelo y de ella salió una mesa para tres personas "El primero, uno de los Doctores Pokémon mas jóvenes y ex Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, ¡Brock!" el moreno apareció en el escenario.

"Es un honor estar aquí" decía saludando al público, que aplaudía por su presencia, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas "¡Chicas si quieren después podemos disfrutar del festival juntos!" gritaba pero sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

"Grok gro" decía el Pokémon veneno con una mirada amenazadora mientras una de sus patas delanteras adquiría un tono morado.

"Ya entendí" susurro al Pokémon detrás de él, en respuesta la rana simplemente volteo la cabeza mientras bajaba la pata.

"Bueno…" el alcalde no encontraba palabras para describir tal escena por lo que decidió continuar "Ahora, un gran Observador Pokémon y nada menos que el asistente de un gran Investigador Pokémon, ¡Tracey!" ahora era el turno del observador para aparecer en el lugar.

"Espero poder ver unas presentaciones estupendas" comentaba mientras se dirigía a su asiento, al lado de Brock.

"Por último, la más grande entidad en el mundo Pokémon y famoso Investigador Pokémon, ¡el Profesor Oak!" la gente rugió mientras el Profesor Oak aparecía en escena.

"Me alera poder estar aquí" comenta con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en su silla.

"Y quien mejor para presentar este concurso que una de las mejores Coordinadoras Pokémon con ustedes la Estrella Fugas de Kanto, ¡Amber!" al aparecer en el lugar se escucho una gran ovación por parte del público.

"Gracias, es un gusto poder estar aquí" decía la joven mientras el alcalde se retiraba del lugar, al mismo tiempo algunos jóvenes se pusieron en camino a los vestidores improvisados, puestos específicamente para este evento "Permítanme explicarles las reglas para el concurso…"

XXX

Al mismo tiempo que Amber daba una pequeña introducción de las reglas, los competidores se iban reuniendo en un área de las gradas designada para ellos, esperando para ser llamados. Todos ellos lucían hermosos trajes, May y Dawn llevaban el mismo atuendo que habían utilizado para la Copa Wallace y para el Gran Festival, respectivamente. Mientras Serena y Shauna usaban el vestuario que usaron en la primera Exhibición en la que compitieron. Sus amigos y familia seguían en otro lado de las gradas para ver la competencia, todos salvo uno.

"Parece que ya están todos aquí" comento cierto azabache con su Pikachu en el hombro, hacia el grupo reunido de conocidos, apareciendo en la entrada del lugar.

"¡Ash!" dijeron sus amigas sorprendidas de la presencia del entrenador en ese lugar.

"Solo pase para desearles suerte" responde ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigas "Vaya que sorpresa verlos" agrego dirigiéndose a ciertos Coordinadores y antiguos conocidos.

"Lo mismo digo, no esperaba verte aquí" comenta Kenny con cierta molestia.

"Si, no me digas que tu también vas a participar" agrego Zoey, a pesar de todo Ash siempre fue un gran rival en los Concurso por lo que no tenía que tomarlo a la ligera.

"No esta vez no, este es mi pueblo natal y por el momento estoy ayudando en el festival" explico Ash a los jóvenes que desconocían ese hecho "Pero en fin les deseo buena suerte" agrego, fue entonces que noto el comportamiento de cierta castaña, por lo que decidió acercarse "Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?" la joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta del azabache, los demás presentes decidieron darles algo de espacio para que hablaran.

"La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa" respondió con la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con sus manos "Que tal si me pasa lo mismo que en mi primera Exhibición Pokémon" esta vez la joven tenía un tono algo asustado.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás de maravilla" le dijo tratando de animarla pero al ver que su expresión no cambiaba agrego "Solo haz lo que siempre haces, usa toda la experiencia obtenida y te ira muy bien"

"Pero esta no es una Exhibición Pokémon, tal vez no deba estar aquí" mientras decía esas palabras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Has entrenado muy duro para este día, créeme cuando te digo que tienes el mismo derecho que cualquiera de estar aquí" dice tomando las manos de la joven, sin previo aviso, haciendo que ella se ruborice "Se que estarás grandiosa y recuerda, nunca te rindas…"

"…hasta el final" termino la frase con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Si tienes razón, no pienso rendirme" agrega con mucha determinación en sus voz y en su mirada "¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí y ganar!" exclamo decidida.

"¡Así se habla!" entonces se dio cuenta de algo "Ya casi empiezan, debo irme" con esto se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

"¡Ash!" exclamo Serena, antes de que se alejara mas, ante eso en azabache volteo a verla "Gracias" decía con una tímida sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

"No hay de que" respondió con una gran sonrisa "Buena suerte a todos" eso ultimo iba dirigido a todos sus conocidos.

XXX

El primero en salir al escenario, fue uno de los conocidos por los jóvenes, además de la rival de Serena, Shauna.

"¡Adelante Flabébé!" la pequeña hada salió de su Pokébola creando una gran impresión ante la mayoría del público y competidores.

Esa era una de las razones por la que esos tres fueron elegidos para ser los jueces del concurso. Ellos eran de las pocas personas que conocían algo acerca de los Pokémon de Kalos y Unova, gracias a que Ash y Amber les permitían estudiar acerca de sus Pokémon y analizar los datos de sus Pokédex. Además de que Amber no podía ser jueza y que el otro candidato no podía ser imparcial.

"¿Qué Pokémon es ese?" fue la pregunta que hizo May, en referencia al Flabébé de Shauna, misma que la mayoría de los presentes se hacían.

"Ese es Flabébé, un Pokémon único de Kalos" respondió Serena mientras sacaba su Pokédex y les mostraba la información a sus amigos y a los rivales de estos.

" **Flabébé, el Pokémon monoflor. Flabébé elige su flor favorita al inicio de su vida y cuida de ella a partir de entonces"**

Aun con eso el grupo de coordinadores no se tranquilizo después de todo, como ella y Serena tenía Pokémon nunca antes vistos por ellos, no sabían a qué se enfrentaban. Era obvio que los demás competidores tenían pensamientos iguales. En otro lado de las gradas Ash realizaba la misma explicación que Serena a sus amigos.

"Flabébé, ¡Viento de Hada!" el pequeño Pokémon giraba alrededor del escenario mientras desprendía un polvo de color rosa "¡Danza de Pétalos!" el Pokémon creó una gran cantidad de pétalos de color rosa, por todo el escenario, combinándose con el polvo rosa y creando una hermosa imagen.

"Qué lindo" comento la madre de Ash ante la presentación de la muchacha.

"Eso fue asombroso" agrego Sawyer al ver su primer concurso, anotando nuevos datos en su cuaderno. Los demás entrenadores tenían pensamientos iguales, más porque nunca habían visto este tipo de evento o no lo conocían.

"Ahora, ¡Rayo Solar!" cuando ambos ataques cubrieron todo el escenario, incluyendo al Pokémon, un gran rayo de luz salió del centro del escenario. Cuando el escenario se despejo, se vio a Flabébé posado sobre la cabeza de su entrenadora, terminando así su actuación.

XXX

Se presentaron dos competidores más, antes de que siguiera el turno de May, la joven se veía ansiosa por entrar a escena. Después de todo la estaría viendo alguien a quien ella admiraba.

"¡Illumise sal a escena!" la pequeña luciérnaga hizo su aparición en el escenario mientras hacía brillar su moño. Mientras eso pasaba Serena veía la información en su Pokédex, al igual que varios de sus amigos.

" **Illumise, el Pokémon luciérnaga. Illumise usa un dulce aroma para atraer a Volbeat, haciéndolo dibujar patrones geométricos en el cielo nocturno"**

"Illumise, ¡Dulce Aroma!" mientras volaba por el escenario la luciérnaga emitía ondas de color rosa, creando una agradable fragancia en el ambiente y relajando a los presentes "¡Ahora usa Zumbido!" deteniéndose en el centro del escenario, el Pokémon empezó a emitir ondas de color rojo que al combinarse con el ataque anterior crearon una hermosa gama de colores "¡Adelante!" con esas palabras Illumise empezó a realizar una bella danza por todo el escenario.

"Que hermoso" comento Serena mientras veía la presentación "Es muy buena" agrego con ciertos nervios.

Para terminar el Pokémon, aun en el aire, y su entrenadora realizaron una pequeña reverencia hacia el público.

XXX

Después de algunos concursantes más, siguió el turno de cierta peli azul. Al igual que su amiga y rival, ella estaba ansiosa de mostrar cuanto había mejorado con el tiempo.

"¡Bellossom adelante!" de la Pokébola de la joven salió la pequeña Pokémon Tipo Planta. Esto sorprendió a la mayoría de sus amigos ya que todos habían conocido a uno de los nuevos Pokémon de Dawn, Gloom, pero no tenían idea de que había evolucionado. Este hecho solo lo sabía Amber, pues fue ella quien le dio a Dawn la Piedra Solar para que Gloom evolucionara.

"Así que Bellossom" dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que revisaba los datos del nuevo Pokémon de Dawn en su Pokédex.

" **Bellossom, el Pokémon flor. Cuando estos Pokémon se mueven, sus delicados pétalos se frotan creando un sonido placentero. También son conocidos por sus habilidades aeróbicas y danzarinas"**

"Bellossom, ¡Paralizador!" de las flores en la cabeza del Pokémon empezó a salir un polvo de color naranja, cubriendo por completo a dicho Pokémon, haciendo notar la hermosa textura de su cuerpo. Mientras eso pasaba Bellossom empezó a realizar varios saltos y volteretas por todo el escenario "¡Termina!" el Pokémon flor crea una bola de energía entre sus manos que lanza al cielo en forma de rayos, impactando en el sol, e intensificando su energía. Al mismo tiempo que el sol brilla con más intensidad Bellossom da un gran salto, pareciendo que está en el centro del sol.

El público aplaudió la gran presentación que Dawn y Bellossom habían realizado, pero esto solo hacía que Serena se sintiera más nerviosa.

XXX

Poco a poco los demás conocidos de los jóvenes fueron pasando al escenario, no era sorpresa que tanto los rivales de May como de Dawn también se presentaran con nuevos Pokémon. Drew se presento con un fuerte y elegante Kingdra, mientras que Harley mostraba a un grande y aterrador Vileplume. En cuanto a Zoey y Kenny presentaron, respectivamente, a una bella Froslass y aun poderoso Houndoom. Los cuatro Pokémon realizaron grandiosas presentaciones, demostrando la gran experiencia de sus entrenadores en estos eventos.

La penúltima competidora fue una antigua rival de Dawn, y en una ocasión de May, Jesselina. Su presentación sorprendió un poco a los espectadores, tanto por su modo de hacer las cosas como por el hecho que ella también participo con un Pokémon de Kalos, Inkay. Solo quedaba un participante por presentarse, Serena.

"Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra última concursante, desde la lejana Región de Kalos, ¡Serena!" ante el anuncio de Amber, la castaña apareció en el escenario. La joven no podía estar más nerviosa, no solo era su primer concurso sino que ella seria quien cerrara la primera ronda. Todas sus amigas, y los rivales de ellas, habían hecho un gran trabajo por lo que sus nervios habían aumentado.

"Tú puedes" susurro Ash desde las gradas, esperando que sus buenos deseos llegaran hasta ella.

"Bien, no me rendiré hasta el final" susurro la joven, lanzando un gran suspiro de alivio, para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa llena de confianza "Ve, ¡Pancham!" de la Pokébola salió un Pokémon de color blanco y negro "Empecemos, ¡Roca Afilada!" golpeando el suelo con una de sus patas el Pokémon hace salir a su alrededor varias rocas, cubiertas de un azul brillante, para después comenzar a realizar una asombrosa coreografía de baile.

Todos los espectadores estaban maravillados con el grandioso baile que estaba realizando ese Pokémon. Sin duda Serena estaba haciendo lucir de maravilla a Pancham.

"Pancham, ahora" con esas palabras corrió hacia Serena la cual, usando sus manos para impulsarlo, la lanzo hacia el aire "¡Pulso Oscuro!" varios aros de color negro salieron de las manos del Pokémon creando un hermoso brillo al chocar con todas las rocas, a excepción de una en la cual aterrizo Pancham "¡Finish!" con esto el público le dio un merecido aplauso.

XXX

Una vez que Serena regreso con el resto de los participantes, para esperar los resultados finales de los jueces, se vio inmediatamente abordada por sus nuevas amigas.

"Estuviste fabulosa Serena" comentaba May con una gran sonrisa "Nadie podría decir que es tu primer concurso"

"Es cierto parecía que tenias mucha experiencia" agrego Dawn.

"Pues ayudo que la primera ronda tuviera cierto parecido con la Exhibición Pokémon y además Ash me ayudo mucho" comento sonrojándose con sus últimas palabras "Pero no creo que lo haya hecho tan bien como ustedes"

"Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primer concurso, créelo" comento Zoey.

"Es cierto, en comparación tuya el debut de May no fue tan bueno" agrego Drew.

"¡Que dijiste!" grito May furiosa, entonces la voz de Amber se escucho en el estadio.

"Bien aquí están los ocho competidores que pasan a la siguiente ronda" anuncio Amber, en la gran pantalla del estadio aparecieron los rostros de los ocho conocidos "Ahora la computadora seleccionara a lazar los combates"

Todos estaban felices al saber que ellos como los demás habían pasado a la siguiente ronda, en otro lado de las gradas sus amigos y familiares sentían la misma felicidad por ellos. Fue entonces que el orden de los combates se decidió.

XXX

La primera batalla fue entre Drew y Kenny aun cuando el coordinador de Sinnoh era bueno tal parecía que Drew estaba demostrando toda su experiencia. Al final el peli verde resulto el vencedor. La siguiente batalla fue entre Serena y Zoey, ambas estaban en el escenario frente a frente y con toda la determinación de ganar.

"Tengo entendido que viajaste con Ash por un tiempo y también que fue el guíen te ayudo a entrenar" comento Zoey con una sonrisa amigable, pero completamente seria "Así que no pienso dejártelo fácil por ser tu primer concurso"

"Aprendí mucho en mi viaje con él y ten por seguro que lo pondré en práctica" dijo seriamente "No espero que te contengas, yo tampoco lo hare, "¡Sylveon ve!"

"Bien, ¡Mothim cortina!"

 **"Mothim, el Pokémon mariposa nocturna y evolución del Burmy macho. No vive en un lugar específico, pero vuela por toda la Tierra en busca de su néctar favorito** **"**

"Nunca había visto a ese Pokémon" dijo May admirando al bello espécimen de Tipo Hada.

"Si me lo preguntas se parece un poco a Espeon" agrego Dawn muy atenta.

"Ese es Sylveon y de hecho es una de las evoluciones de Eevee" comento Shauna al resto del grupo.

"¡Comiencen!" el grito de Amber paro toda conversación.

"Mothim, ¡Viento Plateado!" aleteando fuertemente el Pokémon empezó a generar un poderoso viento de color plateado, el ataque impacta contra Sylveon quitándole puntos a Serena.

"Fue increíble" murmuro Serena impresionada por el ataque "Pero esto apenas comienza, ¡Sylveon salta!" mientras esta en el aire el Pokémon Hada da varios giros para después aterrizar con elegancia en el suelo. Esto hace que ahora Zoey sea la que pierda puntos.

"¡Psicorrayo!" Mothim lanza un rayo de varios colores hacia Sylveon.

"¡Esquiva y usa Bola Sombra!" Sylveon logra esquivar exitosamente el ataque para enseguida crear una esfera de color negro en su boca y lanzarla contra Mothim. El ataque impacta exitosamente contra el Pokémon, restándole puntos a Zoey.

"¡Zumbido!" sus antenas empiezan a vibrar creando varias ondas de color rojo que se dispersan por el aire, causando malestar en Sylveon y haciéndole perder una considerable cantidad de puntos a Serena.

"¡Pronto usa Escavar!" con todas sus fuerzas Sylveon realiza el ataque pedido, escondiéndose bajo tierra "Doble Equipo" casi nadie entendía porque Serena había realizado ese ataque, eso incluía a su oponente, pero en las gradas ciertos amigos suyos tenían una idea de que estaba planeando. Del suelo salieron varias copias de Sylveon.

"Sea lo que sea no funcionara, ¡Corte Aéreo!" eso también fue una sorpresa un ataque de esos necesitaba mucho entrenamiento, sin duda que Zoey había entrenado muy bien a su Pokémon. Haciendo brillar sus alas, la mariposa nocturna aleteo fuertemente creando varias cierras de aire, las cuales impactaron contra todas las copias. Para sorpresa del público no había quedado ningún Sylveon en el escenario "¡¿Cómo?!" grito Zoey sorprendida ante este hecho.

"¡Ataque Rápido!" aprovechando la confusión de su oponente Sylveon salió del suelo, con una estela de color blanco tras de ella, e impacto contra un sorprendido Mothim "¡Cola de Hierro!" aun en el aire la cola del Pokémon brillo para después golpear fuertemente a la mariposa y mandarla al suelo. Para sorpresa de muchos Mothim volvió a emprender vuelo, pero no por mucho tiempo "¡Bola Sombra!" antes de que Zoey pudiera hacer algo, la esfera de color negro impacto contra su Pokémon quitándole el resto de sus puntos y dándole el triunfo a Serena.

XXX

En las últimas dos batallas Dawn derroto a Harley, mientras que May venció a Shauna, llevando a ambas a las semifinales. El primer combate de semifinales seria entre Drew y Serena.

"Debo admitir que eres buena, pero temo que hasta aquí llegaras" comento Drew "¡Volbeat ve!" el Pokémon luciérnaga entro en escena.

"Eso lo veremos, ¡Adelante Sylveon!" ahora fue el turno del Pokémon Hada para aparecer. Con esto Amber dio inicio al combate.

"Sylveon, ¡Bola Sombra!" el Pokémon creó una esfera de color negro, la cual lanzo hacia su oponente.

"¡Protección!" antes de que la esfera impactara, Volbeat fue rodeado por un campo de color verde, evitando el ataque y restándole puntos a Serena "¡Ahora Doble Rayo!"

"¡Rápido Atracción!" antes de que el Pokémon de Drew realizara su ataque, Sylveon guiño un ojo haciendo aparecer muchos corazones que rodearon Volbeat. Una vez que los corazones desaparecieron la luciérnaga parecía tener corazones en los ojos "¡Ataque Rápido!" aprovechando su oportunidad Sylveon embistió directamente a Volbeat, dejando una estela blanca tas de ella, y restándole varios puntos a Drew.

"¡Vuelve a intentarlo, Doble Rayo!" la orden del coordinador no fue acatada, ya que el Pokémon aun seguía bajo los efectos de Atracción, esto causo que Drew perdiera más puntos.

"¡Doble Equipo!" en el escenario aparecieron cinco copias de Sylveon, las cuales rodearon a Volbeat desde el suelo "¡Bola Sombra!" cada una de las copias lanzo una esfera negra hacia, el aun enamorado Volbeat, dando todas en el blanco "¡Cola de Hierro!" cuando las copias desaparecieron solo dejaron a un Sylveon, la cual hizo brillar su cola y con ella golpeo a Volbeat. El ataque no fue tan fuerte como para noquearlo pero si para quitarle el resto de sus puntos a Drew. Con esto Serena se convirtió en la primera finalista.

XXX

La siguiente semifinal fue entre Dawn y May, ambas tenían muy presente su gran batalla en la final de la Copa Wallace. Sin duda esta batalla seria igual o más asombrosa que aquella vez.

"Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes" exclamo May en el escenario, frente a Dawn.

"Eso lo veremos" respondió Dawn "No pienso perder, ¡Teddiursa aparece!"

"Lo mismo digo, ¡Shinx a escena!"

"Teddiursa contra Shinx" murmuro Serena mientras veía los datos en su Pokédex.

" **Teddiursa, el pequeño Pokémon oso. Este lindo y** **acariciable** **Pokémon se asusta fácilmente y a menudo se lame sus palmas que normalmente están cubiertas de miel** **"**

" **Shinx, el Pokémon flash. Cuando siente peligro los rayos de su cuerpo se encienden y huye dejando a su oponente confundido** **"**

"Cinco minutos en el reloj y que inicie la batalla" exclamo Amber.

"Teddiursa, ¡Cuchillada!" las pequeñas garras del Pokémon brillaron mientras corría en dirección a su oponente.

"Shinx, ¡Destello!" antes de que el pequeño oso pueda acertar su ataque, una fuerte luz sale del Pokémon flash, segándolo momentáneamente y haciéndolo fallar. Esto ocasiona que los puntos de Dawn bajen "¡Ahora, Colmillo Trueno!" los pequeños colmillos de Shinx empezaron a sacar chispas mientras corría en dirección hacia Teddiursa.

"¡Rápido, Híper Voz!" abriendo su boca Teddiursa lanzo un fuerte grito, produciendo varias ondas sónicas que impactaron contra Shinx. Ahora fue May quien perdió puntos "¡Poder Oculto!" sin perder tiempo Teddiursa creó varias esferas de energía a su alrededor para después lanzarlas en dirección a su oponente.

"¡Velocidad!" con un movimiento de su cola Shinx creó muchas estrellas amarillas, colisionando contra el ataque de Teddiursa, el choque de ambos ataques creó una nube de humo y ocasiono pérdida de puntos para ambas entrenadoras.

"¡Usa Tumba de Rocas!" el Pokémon oso hizo aparecer varias rocas en el cielo, que poco a poco empezaron a caer alrededor del pequeño lince.

"¡Rápido usa Chispa!" Shinx se cubrió con una especie de campo eléctrico de color azul y se lanzo contra Teddiursa, ya que las rocas no caían con precisión el Pokémon eléctrico pudo maniobrar lo suficientemente bien para evitarlas todas. Esto mas el haber logrado impactar contra el pequeño oso ocasiono una notable pérdida de puntos para Dawn.

"¡Metrónomo!" ante su desventaja y el poco tiempo que quedaba Dawn decidió jugarse todo con ese último ataque.

"Se está arriesgando mucho" comento Kenny mientras veía como Teddiursa empezaba a balancear sus manos de derecha a izquierda "Si no sale como ella quiere le dará la oportunidad perfecta a May"

"Tal vez pero si logra un buen ataque puede cambiar el resultado del marcador" respondió Zoey.

"Es cierto como es un ataque al azar le daría muchos puntos con los jueces" agrego Drew mirando fijamente a May "Además de que May no sabe a qué se enfrentara"

"¡Tiempo!" el grito de Amber tomo por sorpresa a ambas coordinadoras y a sus Pokémon. Para infortunio de Dawn, Teddiursa no pudo completar su ataque y al ver el marcador se mostro que May tenía más puntos, convirtiéndola en la ganadora del encuentro y la segunda finalista.

XXX

Toda la gente esperaba ansiosa la final del concurso, todos los entrenadores que compitieron en el evento ahora se encontraban entre el resto del público. Un grupo de seis coordinadores se encontraba junto a cierto azabache y sus amigos.

"Que emoción Serena llego a la final, sin duda ganara" comentaba Bonnie orgullosa de su amiga.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, aunque no lo parezca mi hermana es muy buena y no planea perder este concurso" respondió Max.

"Yo creo que ambas son muy buenas y cualquiera de las dos podría ganar" dijo Ash, el había viajado con las dos jóvenes cuando ellas recién empezaban y había podido ver la gran determinación de cada una "Sin duda será una gran batalla gane quien gane"

"Es cierto, aunque yo quería ser quien llegara a la final y ganara" exclamo un tanto deprimida Dawn "Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo" agrego haciendo un puchero ante su mala suerte.

XXX

"Damas y caballeros ya es tiempo de la batalla final" anuncio Amber "De este lado tenemos a Serena y por el otro lado May, ¡Comiencen!"

"¡Shinx a escena!" el Pokémon de May apareció en el escenario, su mirada completamente seria.

"Adelante Sylveon!" grito Serena enviando a su Pokémon al campo.

"¡Shinx usa Chispa!" el pequeño lince se lanzo contra su oponente mientras realizaba el ataque ordenado.

"¡Sylveon Doble Equipo!" seis Pokémon iguales rodearon al Pokémon eléctrico "¡Ahora!" la seis copias empezaron a correr a su alrededor, confundido por no saber a cual atacar Shinx no pudo realizar su ataque adecuadamente, esto bajo los puntos de May

"Si no podemos distinguir al verdadero entonces atacaremos a todos" anuncio May "¡Velocidad!" varias estrellas amarillas se dirigieron hacia los seis Sylveon.

"¡Bola Sombra!" seis esferas negras chocaron contra las estrellas, dando la apariencia de estrellas fugaces y restando puntos de ambas entrenadoras "¡Cola de Hierro!" desapareciendo las copias y haciendo brillar su cola, Sylveon corrió en dirección a su oponente.

"¡Rápido Colmillo Trueno!" los pequeños colmillos de Shinx apresaron la cola de Sylveon, liberando pequeñas descargas alrededor de los dos Pokémon. Al ser ataques de tipos opuestos no afecto a ninguno de los Pokémon, si hubiera sido una batalla el resultado sería bueno pero al ser un concursos las cosas cambiaban, el choque de ataques ocasiono que ambas jóvenes perdieran puntos.

"¡Bola Sombra!" aun con su cola atrapada en las fauces del Pokémon Eléctrico Sylveon pudo crear una esfera negra y golpear con ella a su oponente. May no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque, el golpe fue a corta distancia por lo que ocasiono daño a ambos Pokémon.

A pesar de que el impacto mando a Shinx contra la pared, no había ocasionado muchos daños, eso tranquilizo un poco a la coordinadora. Aun tenia oportunidad de ganar, sin duda había sido una buena estrategia y tal vez si aquel último ataque hubiera sido más fuerte entonces todo hubiera acabado. Pero aun así la combinación de ataques le había restado muchos puntos, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para reponerse y pronto. De algún modo su estilo le recordaba al de un antiguo oponente y amigo.

"¡Tiempo!" antes de que May pudiera contraatacar las palabras de Amber marcaron el final del encuentro. Todas las miradas fueron directo a la gran pantalla en donde se veía el marcador, tal parecía ser un empate pero aun cuando fuera mínima había una diferencia "Y el ganador del Concurso Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta es… ¡Serena!"

XXX

"Antes de hacer entrega del listón tendremos la tan esperada batalla" dijo el alcalde con Serena a un lado suyo y Amber en el otro "La batalla de exhibición entre la ganadora del concurso Serena y la Estrella Fugas de Kanto Amber" el público aplaudió con gran entusiasmo.

"Buena suerte" dijo Amber extendiendo su mano hacia Serena.

"Si" respondió tomando la mano de Amber, un tanto nerviosa, sabía que sería muy difícil derrotarla.

"No te contengas porque yo tampoco me contendré" comento Amber estando ya a un lado del escenario.

"No te preocupes, no pinzo rendirme hasta el final" respondió Serena muy segura de sus palabras "Es por eso que para esta batalla te elijo a ti, ¡Braixen!" el Pokémon zorro apareció en el lugar.

"Bien entonces yo también usare a mi primer Pokémon, ¡Skitty a los reflectores!" la pequeña gatita se posiciono delante de su entrenadora y frente a su rival. Ambas esperaban a que el reloj comenzara a correr.

"Así que será Braixen contra Skitty" dijo Max "¿Qué dice el Pokédex?" la pregunta iba dirigida a la persona sentada a su lado, Ash en respuesta saco el aparato de color rojo.

" **Skitty, el Pokémon gatito. Skitty se concentrara completamente en perseguir cualquier objeto móvil que llame su atención"**

" **Braixen, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada de Fennekin. Para vencer a su oponente, Braixen combina la flama de la rama de su cola con su intenso aliento, creando un giro de fuego masivo"**

"Amber se está tomando esto muy enserio" murmuro Ash sorprendido de la elección de su prima.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Dawn.

"Veras Amber casi nunca compite con Skitty" respondió el azabache, al ver la confusión del grupo agrego "Aun así Skitty es uno de los Pokémon mas fuertes de Amber y por lo que tengo entendido su especialidad son los Concursos Pokémon"

"¿Entonces por qué no compite con ella?" pregunto May.

"Porque a Skitty no le gusta mucho competir y solo lo hace cundo ella quiere" respondió Ash "Créanme cuando les digo que Serena tendrá muchos problemas en esta batalla" esas últimas palabras las dijo con un semblante muy serio. Con esto la vista de todos ellos fue a la pantalla donde el reloj comenzó a correr.

"¡Braixen usa Lanzallamas!" de la rama del Pokémon salió una gran cantidad de fuego en dirección a la pequeña gatita.

"¡Sustituto!" el Lanzallamas golpeo directamente a Skitty pero cuando el ataque termino, para sorpresa de todos, el Pokémon gatito desaparece de la nada y aparece sorprendentemente por detrás de Braixen "¡Velocidad!" varias estrellas amarillas golpearon al Pokémon zorro, causando que los puntos de Serena comenzaran a bajar.

"¡Poder Oculto!" varias esferas de energía azules fueron lanzadas hacia Skitty.

"¡Protección!" el ataque choco contra un campo verde, que cubría a la gatita "¡Onda Trueno!" de la punta de su cola lanza un circulo con energía eléctrica que impacta con fuerza sobre Braixen y causa que los puntos de Serena vuelvan a bajar.

"¡Braixen!" del cuerpo del Pokémon zorro salen pequeñas chispas de electricidad "Esta paralizada" murmura preocupada "¿Qué hago?"

"Esto se ve mal para Serena" comento Clemont

"Es cierto, olvidaba que Onda Trueno causa que el rival quede paralizado" agrego Ash mirando con preocupación a la castaña.

"Eso quiere decir que Serena tendrá más problemas que antes" dijo Bonnie preocupada por su amiga. Nadie pudo contestar a la pregunta de la niña, todos estaban atentos a lo que pudiera pasar en la batalla.

"Ahora es momento de preparar el gran final" ese comentario hizo que Serena se procura mas "¡Skitty usa Canto!" la pequeña gatita empezó a cantar una linda tonada, haciendo que varias notas musicales aparecieran y lograran hacer dormir a Braixen.

"Braixen despierta" dijo Serena desesperada porque su Pokémon saliera de su sueño.

"¡Ahora Rayo Solar!" Skitty comienza a reunir la luz del sol en la punta de su cola para después concentrarla en un solo rayo que impacta contra Braixen. El ataque genera una especie de pequeños fuegos artificiales y termina con el resto de los puntos de Serena.

Todo había acabado, Amber había ganado el encuentro sin perder uno solo de sus puntos. Serena se acerco a su Pokémon para ver que no tuviera daños graves, tal parecía que el ataque no había causado muchos daños pero aun así Braixen se veía muy deprimida. A la sorpresa de ambas, Amber se encontraba ya frente a ellas con Skitty durmiendo en sus brazos.

"Estuviste muy bien Serena" dijo la peli café con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le daba la mano a la castaña.

"No lo creo, ni siguiera pudimos dar un solo golpe" decía un tanto deprimida, siendo igualada por su Pokémon.

"Aun así diste lo mejor de ti y estuviste fantástica, demostraste que tienes gran talento para ser una gran coordinadora" explico Amber "Sebes como hacer lucir a tus Pokémon y eso lo demostraste hoy, al ganar este Concurso Pokémon"

"Gracias" las palabras de su amiga hicieron que la castaña se sintiera mejor, había dado todo y fue muy bien pero aun así sentía que no era suficiente "¿Te podría pedir un favor?" en respuesta Amber asintió "Quisiera tener una revancha en el futuro"

"Estaré encantada de volver a pelear contigo otra vez, cuando te sientas preparada ven a buscarme" dijo Amber, notando que no había nadie cerca agrego "Tal vez para entonces ya hayas ganado tu lucha contra el amor" esto ocasiono que el rostro de Serena se enrojeciera. Pero antes de poder negar algo se vio como el alcalde llegaba hacia ellas.

"Bien es hora de hacer la entrega del listón" dijo el alcalde con una pequeña caja en sus manos "¿Nos harías los honores?" pregunto mientras extendía la caja hacia Amber.

"Sera un placer" respondió tomando la caja y poniéndose el micrófono "Es con gran gusto que le entrego el listón de Pueblo Paleta a la ganadora de este Concurso Pokémon, ¡Serena!" lentamente se fue acercando a la castaña "Felicidades" agrego mientras le hacía entrega del listón, escuchando los aplausos de toda la gente.

"¡Conseguí el listón de Pueblo Paleta!" grito con mucha felicidad mientras abrazaba a Braixen.

"¡Bra bra!"

XXX

El gran grupo de jóvenes se reunió a las afueras del estadio, Brock y Tracey también se habían ido a reunir con ellos mientras Delia fue a ayudar con los puestos de comida y el Profesor Oak fue a revisar otros puestos más. Drew, Harley, Zoey y Kenny se habían despedido hace poco, con la promesa de volver a verse y la sorpresa de que se quedarían en Kanto. Tal parecía que al igual que May y Dawn, ellos también competirían en el Gran Festival de Kanto.

"Parece que esta vez tendrás más competencia May" dijo Max "Tendrás que esforzarte mucho"

"Siempre lo hago" se defendió la joven "Además tu también tienes que esforzarte si quieres competir en la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn"

"Ya lo sé después del festival volveré a Hoenn para prepararme" respondió el joven entrenador.

"Entonces podríamos ir juntos" dijo Cilan, esto llamo la atención de todos en el lugar "Yo e Iris pensábamos ir a Hoenn una vez que terminara el festival, así que podríamos ir juntos"

"Por mí no hay problema después de todo ya tengo experiencia viajando con niños" agrego la morena mirando de reojo a Ash.

"¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes?" pregunto el azabache al grupo de Kalos, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

"Pues vamos a esperar a que termine el festival para ver qué pasa con nuestro reto" respondió Tierno.

"Además de que habrá varias competencias mas y podre obtener más información" agrego Sawyer mostrando su cuaderno "Recolecte mucha información en el concurso"

"Nosotros también nos quedaremos ya que decidimos viajar todos juntos y así podre tomar más fotografías" dijo Trevor.

"Pero no sabemos dónde vamos a dormir" agrego Shauna un poco desanimada.

"Ese no es problema pueden quedarse en un hostal que se abrió para el festival" dijo Amber con una sonrisa.

"Bien ya que está solucionado el problema vamos a divertirnos en el festival" dijo Ash, pero antes de poder comenzar su camino fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"Ash recuerda que tienes que ayudar con algunas cosas" le reprocho Brock "Tu y Amber se supone que revisaran los puestos para ver que no haya ningún problema"

"Está bien, en ese caso… ¡Voy a revisar los puestos de comida!" antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo se fue corriendo, seguido de Pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Lucha y Sumo! ¡La Defensa de un Titulo!**

El segundo día del festival se encontraba igual de animado que el primero, entre los puestos se encontraba un gran grupo de entrenadores que iban camino a inscribirse a la competencia de ese día, el Torneo de Lucha Pokémon.

"¿Y en qué consisten las reglas del Torneo?" pregunto Max interesado por la competencia.

"Bien son parecidas a las del Grand Prix P-1" respondió Brock.

"¿Grand Prix P-1 que es eso?" pregunto extrañada Iris, viendo como no era la única con esa duda.

"Es un evento muy famoso por estos lugares, especial para Pokémon Luchadores, en el compiten los Pokémon mas fuertes y aquel que gane obtiene el titulo de Campeón de Lucha Pokémon" explico Max emocionado "Durante estos últimos tres años el Primeape entrenado por Anthony ha sido el campeón, pero hace poco Primeape se retiro" con esas últimas palabras Ash, Amber y Brock se dieron una mirada de complicidad.

"Bueno tengo entendido que el campeón también va a competir" comento Amber sacando un gran asombro en la mayoría del grupo.

"Eso significa que tendré la oportunidad de pelear contra el campeón" dijo Max feliz.

"No tan deprisa Max, puede que yo sea quien me enfrente a él" rebatió su hermana con confianza.

"¿Acaso piensas participar?" pregunto Dawn sorprendida por ese hecho, al igual que muchos de sus amigos.

"Si, también soy buena para otro tipo de eventos aparte de los concursos" dijo aun cuando había otra razón por la cual competía, en eso una idea cruzo su mente "¿Por qué no compites tu también?"

"No creo que combates de lucha sean mi fuerte, prefiero solo observar con los demás" cuando vio a sus demás amigos agrego "¿Ustedes piensan competir?"

"Esta vez creo que paso" respondió Shauna.

"Yo prefiero seguir tomando fotos de los Pokémon de la competencia" como señal Trevor alzo su cámara.

"A decir verdad no tengo un Pokémon ideal para este evento, además de que no tengo ningún apunte sobre este tipo de competencias" respondió Sawyer revisando su cuaderno.

"Pues yo si pienso participar, con nuestro ritmo nadie nos ganara" dijo Tierno dando unos pasos de baile en su lugar.

"Yo también esta será una gran oportunidad para poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido" dijo Iris con gran confianza.

"Hace mucho que no participo en una competencia de estas" comento Cilan antes de dirigirse a Brock "¿Y qué me dices de ti?"

"Pues sería buena idea para no perder practica" respondió el joven doctor.

"Yo también participare" murmuro Serena algo nerviosa, siendo oída muy apenas por sus amigos.

"¿Por qué no compites también hermano?" pregunto Bonnie para luego susurrarle a su hermano otras palabras más "Podrías aprovechar para lucirte con Amber"

"¡Bonnie!" grito Clemont completamente rojo de vergüenza antes de agregar "Por esta vez paso" en eso se escucharon los gritos de una joven.

"¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso!" gritaba corriendo con los ojos cerrados y en dirección hacia el grupo de jóvenes entrenadores, sin darse cuenta choca contra Ash haciéndolo caer en una pequeña fuente cerca de ahí.

"¿Bianca?" fue la pregunta colectiva de Iris y Cilan, mientras que el resto veía con pena al joven azabache.

"Hace tiempo que no tenia estos encuentros… ¿Bianca?" después de pasar el momento de malestar siguió el de sorpresa por parte de entrenador y Pokémon.

"¿Pika?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" dijo la joven disculpándose efusivamente con Ash, hasta que vio el rostro del conocido "A pero si es Ash, ¿pero qué estás haciendo tu aquí?"

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo, este es mi pueblo natal Bianca" exclamo el joven mientras salía de la fuente con Pikachu en brazos "¿Qué es lo que te trae a Kanto?"

"Pues…" antes de responder se escucharon los gritos de dos jóvenes.

"¡Bianca!" grito un pelirrojo, siendo seguido por un joven de pelo marrón y un peli verde. Ash reconoció a los tres chicos en un instante y no dudo en saludarlos.

"¡Stephan! ¡Cameron! ¡Trip!" grito Ash siendo reconocido por los tres rivales de Unova.

XXX

"Así que todos están aquí por la misma razón" comento Ash, refiriéndose a la presencia de todos sus rivales en Pueblo Paleta. Tal parecía que todos sus rivales habían obtenido la misma carta de parte de Scott.

"Pero ninguno de ustedes podrá realizar el reto hasta que termine el festival" agrego Amber "¿Entonces por que estabas corriendo?" la pregunta iba dirigida al único miembro femenino de Unova.

"Es que no quería llegar tarde para inscribirme en el Torneo de Lucha Pokémon" respondió Bianca con una gran sonrisa.

"Todos nosotros vamos a participar" comento Stephan, señalando a sus tres amigos y a él mismo.

"¿Tu también vas a participar Trip?" pregunto Ash.

"Si, adquirir más experiencia para el futuro es algo básico" respondió con gran superioridad.

"Genial porque todos nos dirigíamos ahí y algunos de los presentes también van a participar" dijo Amber.

"¡Estupendo entonces vamos para ya!" grito Ash emprendiendo rumbo junto con Pikachu.

XXX

Cuando llegaron al estadio Iris y Cilan vieron a dos conocidas suyas, que esperaban para inscribirse en la competencia. Cuando las dos jóvenes los vieron no dudaron en ir hacia ellos.

"Pero miren que trajeron los dragones" se burlo la peli roja "Sigues siendo igual de débil que siempre supongo"

"Y tu tan infantil como siempre Georgia" ambas muchachas se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

"Creíste que podrías escapar de mi Cilan" dijo Burgundy con cierto enfado "Vine solo hasta aquí para derrotarte"

"Buena suerte" respondió con una gota cayendo de su cabeza. Ash y sus amigos de Unova tuvieron que explicar un poco acerca de la situación frente a ellos.

"Parece que las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes" murmuro Amber sin ser oída por nadie.

XXX

Delia, junto a los cinco jóvenes, se encontraban en las gradas observando el inicio de la competencia. Al mismo tiempo Samuel Oak y Amber se encontraban sentados cerca del campo de batalla, al parecer ellos serian quienes narraran el evento. Los amigos y rivales de Ash estaban sentados en el área reservada para los competidores, todos ellos se encontraban buscando al azabache, el cual había desaparecido desde las inscripciones.

"Gracias a todos por venir, para el resto de estas competencias contaremos con la ayuda del Profesor Oak y de la joven Amber para narrar los eventos" anuncio felizmente el alcalde en el centro del campo, para luego dejar el lugar.

"Es un gusto para nosotros poder presenciar estas competencias" anuncio el Profesor Oak tomando la palabra "Esperamos ansiosos ver grandes batallas, pero antes que nada permítanos hacer una presentación"

"Esta no es solo una simple competencia sino también una batalla por el título de Campeón de Lucha Pokémon" el anuncio sorprendió a todos los presentes "Así que para este evento tenemos el honor de presentarles al Campeón de Lucha Pokémon Primeape y a su entrenador Ash Ketchum, los cuales también estarán compitiendo" mientras Ash y Primeape entraban al campo el público aplaudía, a excepción de sus amigos los cuales aun seguían sorprendidos por la noticia.

"Esto se puso más interesante" dijo Brock, el sabía que Ash competiría con Primeape, por petición del alcalde, pero no sabía que sería una batalla por su titulo.

"Es increíble que el Primeape de Ash sea el Campeón" exclamo Max fascinado por la noticia, esto hacia que su respeto por Ash aumentara más.

"Y más aun que se esté jugando su titulo aquí" agrego May mientras pensaba otras cosas _"Esto puede ser cosa del destino"_ sin mencionar que las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más difíciles.

La mayoría de los competidores tenían el mismo pensamiento, no solo pelearían con un gran rival suyo y le ganarían en la competencia sino también que su Pokémon ganaría el titulo de campeón. Aunque tal parecía que tendrían que esforzarse mucho por esto.

"Aclarado esto, buena suerte para todos los participantes y que de inicio el ¡Torneo de Lucha Pokémon!" las palabras del Samuel ocasionaron un fuerte rugido por parte del público.

"Ahora por favor dirijan su atención a la gran pantalla para decidir el orden de los combates" dijo Amber viendo como en la pantalla aparecían los dieciséis competidores, para luego mostrar el orden de las primeras ocho batallas.

XXX

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu Primeape era el Campeón de Lucha Pokémon?" pregunto Max una vez que Ash llego hasta las gradas con ellos. Esa respuesta era algo que la mayoría querría oír.

"Quería que fuera sorpresa" respondió sin ninguna culpa el azabache "Cuando recién comenzó mi viaje conocí a Anthony y el vio mucho potencial en Primeape. Ofreció entrenarlo y regresarlo una vez que fuera un campeón" conto a todos los presentes.

"Pues prepárate porque he visto todos los combates de Primeape y ya se como derrotarlo" dijo Max con confianza en su estrategia.

"Pero recuerda que yo no participe con Primeape en esos combate, además de que ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo que tubo y Primeape a aprendido nuevas cosas" comento Ash haciendo pensar a Max y a otros de los competidores. Ash era un buen entrenador y ahora combatiría junto a un campeón, esa era una mala combinación para ellos.

XXX

La primera batalla fue entre Ash y un joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, la batalla fue muy rápida para asombro de muchos. Con un solo ataque Primeape noqueo a su oponente, por lo que se podía ver el joven era apenas un novato sin mencionar que su contendiente era muy fuerte. El segundo combate fue entre May y otro joven entrenador, aun cuando no fue tan fácil para ella, logro derrotar a su oponente y pasar a los cuartos de final.

Ahora era el turno de Max y Georgia para poder ver quién de los dos pasaría a la siguiente ronda. Todos los amigos de Max esperaban ansiosos de poder ver la clase de Pokémon que había atrapado el joven entrenador además de que se enfrentaría a una dura contendiente, según las palabras de sus amigos.

"¡Bisharp adelante!" el Pokémon de Georgia aparición en el campo.

"¡Breloom yo te elijo!" el nuevo Pokémon de Max hizo su aparición.

"Así que Max atrapo un Breloom" comento Ash viento con emoción al Pokémon de su amigo.

"De hecho lo atrapo siendo un Shroomish pero evoluciono hace poco" explico May ante el nuevo Pokémon de su hermano "Sabes fue aquel que conocimos en la casa abandonada llena de Shroomish" mientras hablaban Serena reviso los datos en su Pokédex.

" **Breloom, el Pokémon hongo. Breloom es lo forma evolucionada de un Shroomish, con sus excelentes patas se alejan a gran distancia de su oponente y pueden dar muchos golpes"**

"Por ser nuevo en esto te concedemos el primer ataque" dijo Georgia muy segura de sí misma.

"No debiste hacerlo, ¡Breloom usa Bomba Semilla!" creando una esfera de color verde en sus manos, Breloom la lanzo contra Bisharp.

"¡Bisharp Garra de Metal!" las cuchillas en los brazos del Pokémon se tornaron de un color gris y con un simple movimiento cortaron la esfera verde por la mitad, ocasionando una pequeña explosión en ambos lados de Bisharp.

"¡Supergolpe!"

"¡Guillotina!"

Tanto la garra de Breloom como las cuchillas de Bisharp brillaron antes de colisionar entre ellas, el choque de ataques saco chispas y ocasiono una pequeña explosión. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver a ambos Pokémon respirando agitadamente.

"Nada mal" felicito la cazadora antes de seguir con su ataque "¡Sonido Metálico!" juntando sus dos cuchillas empezó a producir ondas de sonido, causando malestar en Breloom "¡Cabeza de Hierro!" mientras la cuchilla en la cabeza de Bisharp se volvía de color gris, este corría en dirección a Breloom.

"¡Paralizador!" el polvo anaranjado llego a Bisharp antes de que pudiera terminar su ataque, ocasionando que no pudiera moverse libremente "¡Terminemos con Corte Elevado!" la garra de Breloom conecto contra su oponente con un gran golpe y ocasiono que el Pokémon de Georgia quedara completamente debilitado.

XXX

Después de la batalla de Max siguió el turno de Tierno y Serena, gracias a su experiencia como Artista Pokémon, Serena no tuvo problemas en encontrar el ritmo de Tierno y sus Pokémon. Después de una dura batalla Serena pudo romper el ritmo del Pokémon de Tierno, Hitmontop, haciendo que Pancham tuviera una gran oportunidad para atacar. Con eso lograron obtener la victoria.

Al finalizar el cuarto combate se realizo un descanso para los participantes, por lo que el quinto combate empezó en la tarde. Ahora se enfrentarían Cameron contra Iris, ambos entrenadores tenían delante de ellos a los Pokémon que usarían en el combate, Lucario y Excadrill.

" **Excadrill, el Pokémon subterráneo y la forma evolucionada de Drilbur. Excadrill puede cavar túneles laberintos subterráneos de más de 100 metros de largo, y es tan poderoso como para cortar gruesas placas de hierro con sus garras de acero"**

" **Lucario, el Pokémon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario lee los pensamientos de otros y anticipa sus movimientos al detectar sus auras"**

Esas fue la información que Serena obtuvo de su Pokédex mientras oía los reglamos de Georgia en referencia al Pokémon de Iris.

"Se supone que es una entrenadora de Pokémon Dragón y tiene Pokémon Tipo Dragón entonces, ¡¿Por qué no está usando un Pokémon Dragón?!" gritaba estérica Georgia.

"Esa fue su decisión no puedo hacer nada" respondió Ash con algo de miedo.

"¡Adelante Excavación!" introduciéndose en su coraza de metal, Excadrill comienza a girar a gran velocidad mientras se dirige hacia su oponente.

"¡Vamos con Tiro Circular!" Lucario logra tomar a Excadrill de sus garras y así detener su ataque para después lanzarlo de espaldas al suelo.

"Esto no ha terminado, ¡Excavar!" con sus garras Excadrill se sumerge bajo tierra, impidiéndole a Lucario ver su paradero.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" con desesperación Cameron se revuelve el pelo, antes de estirar la banda de su cabeza "¡Ya se usa Fuerza de Palma en el suelo!" golpeando el suelo con su pata, Lucario genera que varias rocas salgan del suelo y también logra sacar a Excadrill de su escondite.

"Pasemos a ofensiva, ¡Excadrill Ataque Centrado!" el Pokémon subterráneo creó una esfera de color verde claro que lanzo en contra de Lucario.

"¡Lucario Aura Esfera!" la esfera de color celeste de Lucario choco contra la de color verde, el choque de ambos ataques genero una explosión y una cortina de humo en medio del campo.

"¡Onda de Vacio!" una especie de ráfaga de aire golpeo a Excadrill, haciéndolo chocar contra una de las paredes del campo.

"¡Excadrill!"

"¡Aura Esfera!" con una última esfera celeste, Excadrill quedo completamente debilitado.

XXX

En las siguientes batallas Stephan se enfrento a Bianca y Trip a Burgundy, a pesar de lo mucho que ambas jóvenes habían avanzado no lograron ganar. Lo que llevo a ambos entrenadores a avanzar hacia la siguiente etapa. La última batalla del día estaba por comenzar, Cilan contra Brock, todos esperaban ansiosos por ver cuál sería el resultado final.

"Esto se ve interesante un Conocedor Pokémon contra un Doctor Pokémon" comento Max ante la batalla que se iba a realizar.

"Además ambos están usando a un Pokémon muy confiable para ellos" agrego Ash mientras Serena revisaba la Pokédex.

" **Pansage, el Pokémon mono hierva. Pansage ofrece las hojas de la cabeza a los Pokémon que tienen bajo nivel de energía. Las hojas alivian el estrés** **"**

" **Croagunk, el Pokémon de boca tóxica. Vive en pantanos y bosques donde hay muy poca luz. Prefiere los lugares húmedos"**

"¡Pansage Bala Semilla!" gran cantidad de semillas fueron lanzadas hacia la rana.

"¡Croagunk detenlo con Piquete Venenoso!" cientos de agujas purpuras chocaron contra las semillas, logrando neutralizar el ataque además de seguir adelante con el suyo. Las agujas lograron llegar hasta Pansage y causarle daño.

"¡Tumba de Rocas!" entre sus manos Pansage creó una enorme roca que lanzo contra Croagunk, rompiéndose en unas un poco más pequeñas mientras estaban en el aire.

"¡Esquívalas!" Croagunk saltaba para esquivar las rocas pero, al no saber donde caerían, algunas lograron golpearlo causándole mucho daño.

"¡Karatazo!" haciendo brillar su pata, Croagunk se lanzo contra el Pokémon mono hierba.

"¡Pansage detenlo con Mordida!" Pansage mordió fuertemente la pata de Croagunk deteniendo así el ataque a mitad de camino.

"Ambos competidores están usando todo lo que saben para ganar" comento Amber al ver las estrategias de los dos entrenadores.

"Bueno no por nada ambos fueron Lideres de Gimnasio en sus respectivas regiones" agrego Samuel.

"Nada mal" felicito Brock "Pero ahí te has equivocado, ¡Croagunk Piquete Venenoso una vez más!" al estar tan cerca del Pokémon veneno, las agujas purpuras golpearon fuertemente contra Pansage haciéndolo retroceder "¡Aguja Venenosa ya!" la pata de Croagunk adquirió un color purpura antes de golpear a Pansage, sin ninguna oportunidad de evitar el mono hierba cayó al suelo.

"Parece que Brock está usando la ventaja de tipo de Croagunk para obtener ventaja" comento Amber al público.

"¡Pansage!" a pesar de todo Pansage se puso de pie, pero eso solo logro preocupar más a Cilan. Tal parecía que dos ataques exitosos y consecutivos, de Tipo Veneno, lograron envenenar severamente al Pokémon mono.

"¡Karatazo!" en el estado actual de Pansage no fue difícil que el ataque lograra impactar contra él, terminando de debilitarlo.

El segundo día del festival había terminado sin ningún problema y con excelentes resultados para varios de los amigos de Ash. Las batallas de cuartos de final se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente y muchos lo esperaban con ansias.

XXX

El primer combate de cuartos de final era entre Ash y Serena, las cosas se complicaron mas para la joven artista. Ambos estaban en el campo listos para comenzar su encuentro.

"¡Primeape yo te elijo!" el Pokémon cerdo parecía estar enojado, lo que hizo asustar un poco a Serena.

"¡Pancham ve!" ambos Pokémon mostraban una mirada de determinación "¡Pancham Brazada!" utilizando sus manos iluminadas de energía trata de empuja a su oponente pero a sorpresa de Serena y su Pokémon, Primeape no se mueve ni un milímetro.

"Parece que Primeape es muy fuerte, no por nada es un campeón" comento el investigador.

"¡Primeape usa Golpe Cruzado!" con sus brazos cruzados el Pokémon cerdo golpea al pequeño panda, haciendo que retroceda hasta estar frente a su entrenadora.

"¡Roca Afilada!" golpeando el suelo Pancham hizo que varias rocas salieran de la tierra.

"¡Salta y usa Onda de Vacio!" lanzando un golpe en el aire Primeape genero una especie de corriente de aire que se dirigió directo a Pancham.

"¡Esquívalo!" a pesar de la orden el Pokémon no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque, el choque ocasiono que Pancham callera al suelo. Mirando como su Pokémon hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse, Serena pensaba _"Pancham se ve cansado y en cambio parece que Primeape no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo. No aguantara una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar debilitarlo de otro modo"._

"¡Golpe Karate!" haciendo brillar su mano Primeape golpeo a Pancham, antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, mandándolo contra una de las paredes del campo.

"¡Pancham!" grito preocupada Serena, su Pokémon simplemente se levanto para mirar a su oponente con mucha de determinación "Bien no te voy a dejar, ¡Vamos!" antes de que Serena diera cualquier orden Pancham salió corriendo en dirección a Primeape lanzándole varios golpes consecutivos "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto una vez que Pancham dejo de atacar y retrocedió hasta estar frente a ella.

"Tal parece que la determinación de Pancham junto con la confianza que Serena tiene en él han logrado mejorar las cosas para ambos" comento Amber viendo el resultado que había logrado la artista _"Poco a poco vas mejorando"_ era su pensamiento.

"Interesante" murmuro Ash viendo como Primeape salía de su aturdimiento, por supuesto que ninguno de los dos esperaba ese ataque, aun cuando no hizo gran daño no cavia duda que fue sorprendente la determinación con la cual lo realizo "Eso fue Golpe Cometa" respondió la pregunta de Serena "Tal parece que Pancham no se rendirá tan fácilmente"

"Genial aprendiste Golpe Cometa" fue la felicitación de la joven "Ahora vamos a darlo todo, ¡Pulso Oscuro!" de las patas delanteras de Pancham salieron unos aros de color negro, yendo en dirección hacia Primeape.

"No eres la única con sorpresas ¡Atactrueno!" esto sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, resultaba muy extraño el porqué Primeape conocía un ataque Tipo Eléctrico. El rayo amarillo impacto contra los aros oscuros, generando una explosión y con ella un denso humo "¡Puño de Hielo!" cubierto de una energía celeste el puño de Primeape choco contra Pancham, congelando completamente al Pokémon. Con esto Pancham quedo fuera de combate, otorgándole la victoria a Ash.

XXX

Para sorpresa de la joven coordinadora, su oponente era nada menos que uno de los rivales que Ash enfrento en Unova, Cameron.

"Mucha suerte Cameron" dijo May, ya en uno de los extremos del campo "¡Bien Blaziken es hora de salir a escena!"

"Lo mismo digo, ¡Lucario ve!" ambos Pokémon mostraban gran coraje, a pesar de que el primero competía más que nada en concursos seguía teniendo el coraje de los Tipo Lucha.

"Cameron y Lucario son fuertes, May tendrá problemas con eso" comunico Cilan viendo a los dos Pokémon frente a él.

"Tal vez pero mi hermana es muy hábil, aprendió todo lo que sabe de Ash y además ella cuenta con la ventaja de tipo" fue la defensa de Max hacia May.

"¡Comineen!" con la señal de Tracey, ninguno de los entrenadores perdió tiempo.

"¡Blaziken Corte Elevado!" con sus puños brillando Blaziken empieza a lanzar una serie de golpes hacia Lucario.

"¡Esquívalo Lucario!" sin ningún problema el Pokémon aura pude evadir todos los golpes "¡Tiro Circular ahora!" en un movimiento sorpresivo Lucario toma a Blaziken de los brazos para dar un giro en el aire y lanzarlo de espaldas.

"¡Blaziken resiste!" antes de llegar al suelo el Pokémon de Fuego logra estabilizarse, logrando un aterrizaje perfecto "¡Patada de Fuego ya!" de imprevisto Blaziken lanza una patada envuelta en llamas a Lucario, el golpe hace retroceder al Pokémon aura además de ocasionarle gran daño "¡Continua así Blaziken!" una serie de patadas de fuego comenzaron a ser lanzadas contra su oponente, el cual trataba de esquivarlas todas.

"Vamos piensa, piensa" con desesperación Cameron estiro la banda de su frente "¡Lo tengo usa Fuerza de Palma!" dando un gran salto para luego lanzarse en contra de su oponente Lucario golpeo a Blaziken con su palma generando una especie de explosión. Al disiparse el humo se puede ver a Blaziken todavía de pie.

"Blaziken terminemos con esto, ¡Súper Calor!"

"¡Lucario Aura Esfera!"

La esfera celeste de energía choco contra el remolino de fuego, generando una densa capa de humo y cubriendo todo el campo. Cuando el humo se despeja se ve a ambos Pokémon de pie y cansados.

"Una vez mas Blaziken, ¡Súper Calor!" acto seguido Blaziken vuelve a lanzar un intenso fuego en contra de Lucario pero con un poco menos de intensidad.

"¡Lucario Copión ahora!" imitando el último movimiento de su rival ambos ataques chocan en el aire por poco tiempo, al ser mas fuerte el de Lucario logra dispersar el original y envolver a Blaziken en el.

"¡Blaziken!" al ver a su Pokémon envuelto en llamas May tiene una idea "¡Eso es! ¡Blaziken rápido Corte Elevado!" aun dentro del intenso calor y con sus puños brillando Blaziken corre hacia Lucario.

"Tal parece que May está usando el fuego para darle energía a su Pokémon" explico Amber impresionada por la estrategia _"Parece que aprendió muy bien de ti Ash, eso es algo que tu harías. May quiere demostrarte todo lo que ha aprendido"_

"¡¿Qué?! Vamos piensa" desesperado por saber que pasa Cameron intenta lograr encontrar una solución "No se me ocurre nada" sorprendido por lo que ocurre no puede evitar el ataque y Blaziken logra impactar contra Lucario mandándolo hacia el aire.

"¡Patada de Fuego ya!" con un gran salto Blaziken se posiciona sobre Lucario para impactarle una poderosa patada, lanzándolo al suelo y debilitándolo completamente.

XXX

El tercer combate era entre Trip y Stephan, ambos demostraban cuanto habían progresado desde la última vez, pero tal parecía que el combate ya estaba por terminar.

"Sawk termina, ¡Combate Cercano!" con una gran destreza de lucha el Pokémon karate ejecuta una serie de golpes y patadas contra su rival. Ni siquiera las fuertes columnas de Conkeldurr pudieron detener el ataque, el cual al final logro terminar debilitándolo.

"Conkeldurr está fuera de combate por lo que el ganador de este encuentro es Steven" comunico Tracey.

"Lo hicimos Sawk estamos más cerca de ese título" ambos entrenador y Pokémon festejaban su victoria.

"Vuelve Conkeldurr" una vez que su Pokémon regreso a su contenedor Trip tomo una foto del emotivo festejo de su oponente "Por esta vez me quedare hasta el final"

"Eso significa que Steven pasa a la semifinal" colaboro el Profesor Oak.

"Todo el mundo dice mal mi nombre" dijo con cierta aura depresiva a su alrededor.

XXX

"Ahora tenemos el último combate de cuartos de final, entre Max y Brock" declaraba el Profesor Oak mientras Tracey daba inicio al combate.

"¡Breloom yo te elijo!" el Pokémon hongo apareció en el campo listo para luchar y con una firme decisión de ganar "Buena suerte Brock"

"Lo mismo dio Max, ¡Croagunk ve!" la rana venenosa entro al campo sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro pero muy concentrado en la batalla. Con la señal de Tracey, el joven doctor no perdió tiempo "¡Croagunk Aguja Venenosa!" haciendo que su pata tome un color purpura la rana golpea fuertemente a su oponente, pero sin causar gran daño.

"No se supone que al ser Breloom en parte Tipo Planta debería causarle más daño" comento Serena ante ese extraño hecho.

"En parte tienes razón pero parece que por su habilidad los Pokémon como Breloom son mas fuerte hacia los Tipo Veneno" explico Cilan.

"¡Bien Breloom Drenadoras ahora!" el Pokémon hongo lanza unas semillas al suelo haciendo que crezcan unas raíces.

"¡Esquívalas!" antes de que las raíces puedan atrapar al Pokémon Veneno este da un gran salto "¡Piquete Venenoso!" aun en el aire, de su boca, Croagunk lanza una serie de agujas de color purpura a Breloom.

"¡Breloom!" el Pokémon Planta parecía haber recibido gran daño con el último ataque, pero en vez de preocuparse Max mostro una sonrisa llena de confianza "¡Usa Síntesis!" el cuerpo de Breloom comienza a brillar con un intenso color verde, restaurando así gran parte de su energía "¡Bien ahora Supergolpe!" con su garra brillando intensamente corre hacia Croagunk para impactar el golpe.

"¡Karatazo!" garra y pata chocaron, tratando de seguir su curso "¡Piquete Venenoso!" Croagunk detiene su ataque para dar un gran salto, antes de que Breloom pueda terminar su ataque, y ya en el aire lanzar sus agujas purpuras.

"¡Salta y usa Bomba Semilla!" con sus grandes saltos Breloom logra esquivar fácilmente las agujas, mientras que en sus manos crea una bola de energía de color verde que lanza contra Croagunk.

"¡Bomba de lodo!" varias bolas de lodo salen de la boca de Croagunk y impactan contra la esfera verde haciéndola estallar antes de llegar a su objetivo "¡Viento helado!" entes de que el humo generado por la explosión se disipe el Pokémon boca toxica lanza un poderoso viento celeste, el ataque no es suficiente para congelar a Breloom pero logra arrastrarlo hasta que impacta contra una pared "¡Termina con Karatazo!" con su pata brillando la rana lanza un poderoso golpe debilitando así al Pokémon planta.

XXX

Después de un descanso para los entrenadores y sus Pokémon, además de poder disfrutar un rato del festival, la semifinal comenzó. Ya era de tarde para cuando inicio el primer combate de semifinal. Ash contra Brock, cada uno ya se encontraba en un lado del campo y con sus Pokémon fuera. Todos esperaban a que Tracey diera la señal para comenzar con la batalla.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Golpe Karate!"

"¡Karatazo!"

Ambas patas chocaron entre sí, sin ninguna intención de dejar de avanzar.

"¡Atactrueno!" Primeape dejo de realizar el ataque para comenzar con la orden dada por Ash, en un segundo un rayo amarillo fue lanzado hacia Croagunk.

"¡Rápido Bomba de Lodo!" varias bolas de lodo chocaron contra el rayo, deteniendo el ataque y causando una pequeña explosión.

"¡Puño de Hielo!" con su puño de color celeste Primeape emprendió carrera hacia Croagunk.

"¡Viento Helado!" el viento celeste que Croagunk genero, dificulto el avance del mono. Eso molesto tanto a Ash como a su Pokémon, sin duda que Brock sabia como parar sus ataques.

"Bien entonces juguemos de esa manera" murmuro Ash mientras su cabeza comenzaba a idear un plan "¡Primeape Tumba de Rocas!" varias rocas comenzaron a caer del cielo por todo el campo.

"¡Esquívalas!" Croagunk saltaba tratando de evitar ser alcanzado por alguna de las rocas, parecía que todas caían en el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba la rana, lo que dificultaba el poder esquivarlas.

"Es tu oportunidad, ¡Onda de Vacio!" lanzando un golpe al aire, Primeape creó una especie de ráfaga que golpeo a Croagunk mientras trataba de evitar las rocas. El golpe hizo que la rana chocara con una de las rocas en el suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos "¡Atactrueno ya!"

"¡Croagunk esquívalo!" antes de tan siquiera poder levantarse, el rayo amarillo alcanzo al Pokémon veneno "¡Croagunk!" una vez que el polvo se disipo, Brock pudo ver al estado de su Pokémon "Croagunk no aguantara mucho"

"¡Croagunk Piquete Venenoso!" cientos de agujas de color purpura fueron lanzadas hacia el Pokémon luchador. Brock ya estaba ideando un plan para la batalla _"Con la experiencia que tiene Primeape un combate directo no sería lo más prudente, lo mejor será cansarlo antes"_ él había visto a Ash entrenar algunas veces, pero nunca a Primeape por lo que no sabía a qué atenerse.

"¡Esquívalo!" con una gran velocidad Primeape esquivo las agujas sin recibir ningún daño "Lo que planeas es cansar a Primeape" dijo el entrenador al darse cuenta del plan de su amigo "Pero no te daremos tiempo para eso, ¡Primeape As Aéreo!" esa orden tomo por sorpresa a muchos de los presentes, un ataque de Tipo Volador siendo realizado por un Pokémon Tipo Lucha es algo que no se ve todos los días. La ejecución del ataque fue perfecta, logrando impactar sin ningún problema contra Croagunk. Eso fue suficiente para debilitarlo por completo, era oficial Ash sería el primer finalista.

XXX

El segundo combate de semifinal ya estaba por comenzar, el encuentro seria entre Stephan y May, quien ganara se enfrentaría a Ash en la final por el título de Campeón.

"Espero que estés lista para, ¡Sawk!" fue el grito de Stephan mientras el Pokémon karate salía al campo.

"¡Blaziken al escenario!" del otro lado del campo el poderoso Pokémon de Fuego apareció, listo para el combate.

" **Sawk, el Pokémon karate. Los golpes de Sawk se vuelven más poderosos cuando aprieta su cinta. Se enoja cuando alguien interrumpe su entrenamiento"**

" **Blaziken, el Pokémon llamarada y la forma evolucionada de Combusken. Las llamas lo circundan y salen de sus puños por lo que sus golpes son demasiado peligrosos y fuertes"**

"Ambos son excelentes Pokémon para este tipo de combates, será una verdadera batalla de fuerza" comento Ash ante los datos que el Pokédex de Serena dio.

"¡Comiencen!" fue el grito de Tracey el que dio inicio al combate.

"¡Sawk usa Barrida!" con una buena velocidad Sawk se lanzo hacia Blaziken, tratando de impactar un sólido puntapié contra él.

"¡Salta y usa Patada de Fuego!" con gran habilidad Blaziken logro esquivar fácilmente el ataque para lanzar una patada en llamas desde los aires.

"¡Golpe de Karate!" con su brazo brillando, Sawk intercepto la patada para luego hacer que ambos retrocedieran "¡Corpulencia!" rodeado de un color rojo, Sawk empezó a realizar el ataque "¡Combate Cercano ya!" cuando el ataque finalizo, Sawk empezó a lanzar una serie de patadas y golpes contra Blaziken.

"¡Usa Giro de Fuego!" aun siendo golpeado por el Pokémon karate, Blaziken con dificultad logro crear la espirar de fuego. El ataque no logro alcanzar a Sawk, pero si detuvo su lluvia de golpes y lo hizo retroceder hasta estar delante de su entrenador. Fue cuando una idea cruzo por la mente de May "¡Rodea a Sawk con Lanzallamas!" Blaziken lanzo una gran cantidad de llamas alrededor del Pokémon karate.

"¡Sawk sal de ahí!" con un gran salto, Sawk salió del alcance de las llamas.

"¡Corte Elevado!" Blaziken impacto su puño contra Sawk, mientras este todavía se encontraba en el aire, enviándolo a tierra "¡Megapatada!" desde el aire, la pata de Blaziken empezó a brillar con un color entre celeste y blanco, para luego golpear a Sawk antes de que se recuperara "¡Termina con Súper Calor!" el poderoso ataque de fuego choco contra Sawk, antes de que Stephan pudiera lograr hacer algo para evitarlo, el impacto mando al Pokémon karate hasta una de las paredes. La combinación de May fue suficiente para debilitar a Sawk, para sorpresa y asombro de algunos, ahora May era la segunda finalista.

XXX

Para hacer más interesante las cosas el combate seria Ash contra May, ambos entrenadores recordaban aquel combate de concurso que tuvieron unos años atrás, por supuesto que al ser este una batalla sin límite de tiempo las cosas podrían ser más difíciles.

"¿Estas lista?" Ash aun recordaba los inicios de la coordinadora y como fue creciendo hasta llegar a ser como era, aun cuando él le había enseñado sin querer todo sobre los Pokémon quería ver cuánto había progresado "Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes"

"Por supuesto porque pienso ganar" aun con esas palabras los pensamientos de May eran otros _"No importa el resultado lo que en verdad quiero es mostrarte cuanto he avanzado yo sola gracias a todo lo que me enseñaste"_ aunque nunca se lo dijera ella pensaba en Ash como un maestro y amigo.

"¡Bien Primeape yo te elijo!"

"¡Blaziken sal a escena!"

Ambos Pokémon tenían una mirada llena de determinación, pero con diferentes propósitos. Para uno era una batalla para demostrar porque es que era campeón y para el otro el poder cumplir con la que su entrenadora deseaba.

" **Primeape. Si haces contacto visual con esta forma evolucionada de Mankey, se terminó todo. El Primeape te perseguirá para siempre"**

"¿Así que es muy rudo?" pregunto Serena ante la descripción de su Pokédex.

"Solo diré que lo que dice el Pokédex es muy cierto, se termino todo para aquel que lo haga enojar" la respuesta de Brock asusto a algunos de los presentes.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Blaziken Patada de Fuego!" con su pie envuelto en llamas Blaziken lanzo una poderosa patada contra su oponente.

"¡Primeape Puño hielo ya!" cubriendo su puño con un color celeste lo lanza en dirección a el Pokémon de Fuego, hielo y fuego chocan con un intenso poder "¡Ahora Patada Baja!" en un movimiento sorpresivo Primeape lanzo una patada a ras del suelo, al mantener un pie en el aire, el ataque ocasiono que Blaziken callera con gran fuerza.

"¿Blaziken estas bien?" el primer Pokémon de May se volvió a poner de pie dando una afirmación con la cabeza a su entrenadora, para luego mirar con firmeza a Primeape "¡Bien usa Giro de Fuego!" la espirar de fuego salió directo al primate, parecía que sería un golpe directo.

"¡Tumba de Rocas!" varias rocas aparecieron en el aire y fueron cayendo a lo largo del campo, para sorpresa de muchos, las rocas cayeron de tal forma que desviaron completamente el ataque de May "Lo tenemos" estas palabras hicieron que varias personas se dieran cuenta de algo increíble.

"El dominio de Primeape sobre ese ataque llega a tal que puede decidir donde caerán las rocas" explico Samuel Oak al publico mientras confirmaba las sospechas de algunas personas.

"Eso lo aprendió de un Líder de Gimnasio de Kalos" comento Serena sorprendida por lo que su amigo había logrado _"Cada vez avanzas mas"_

"¡Atactrueno!" Primeape, desde el aire, lanzo un rayo amarillo hacia un acorralado Blaziken, sin ninguna posibilidad de salir.

"¡Salta!" con un gran salto Blaziken pudo evadir el ataque en el último momento.

"¡Ahora Onda de Vacio!" una especie de ráfaga de aire tomo por sorpresa a Blaziken golpeándolo antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

"Ash está usando la misma táctica que May uso antes" comunico Amber al público.

"¡Blaziken reacciona y usa Súper Calor!" antes de llegar al suelo el Pokémon pudo crear un intenso fuego que golpeo de lleno a Primeape, mandándolo contra el muro.

"¡Primeape!" al levantarse, Ash pudo apreciar bien los daños causados por el ataque _"Ahora me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que te has vuelto pero yo también he crecido ya lo veras"_ sin duda que fue muy poderoso y causo que el Pokémon mono resultara muy herido, pero su entrenador también pudo apreciar algo muy peculiar en su Pokémon. Las cosas se veían mal para sus oponentes.

"Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Corte Elevado consecutivo ya!" sin perder tiempo, con sus puños brillando, Blaziken empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes contra Primeape. Para sorpresa de la mayoría de la gente ni el Pokémon ni su entrenador hacían nada para evitar la lluvia de golpes.

"¿Acaso se rindió ya?" pregunto Trip ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Ash, pero ninguno podía contestar pues no sabían que tramaba el azabache.

"¡Primeape ahora!" de improvisto el mono tomo las dos patas de su oponente, mientras este seguía realizando su ataque, y con gran habilidad aprisiona a Blaziken contra su cuerpo "¡Movimiento Sísmico!" aun con Blaziken fuertemente agarrado, Primeape dio un gran salto y mientras estaba en el aire empezó a dar varias vueltas para luego comenzar a caer de cabeza.

"¡Blaziken!" el impacto genero que un poco de polvo cubriera a los Pokémon, pero cuando la nube de polvo se disipo se pudo ver el resultado.

"Blaziken ya no puede continuar" anuncio Tracey "El ganador y aun invicto, el Campeón de Lucha Pokémon, ¡Primeape!" con esas palabras el mono lanzo un grito de victoria "Y el ganador del Torneo de Lucha Pokémon, ¡Ash!" esta vez fue el turno del público para rugir de felicidad.

XXX

El Torneo de Lucha Pokémon había terminado con grandes resultados para muchos, en especial para Ash y su Pokémon, ahora el gran grupo de entrenadores se encontraba disfrutando de las últimas horas del festival por ese día.

"Así que todos se quedaran hasta el final del festival" dijo Ash sentado en una de las mesas del lugar.

"Así es, nosotros nos quedaremos para realizar el desafío al que nos invitaron" respondió Stephan haciendo referencia a los tres jóvenes sentados con él.

"Eso es básico" comento Trip con una sonrisa de superioridad "Además habrá más eventos con los cuales podremos entrenar"

"Eso es cierto y esta vez yo ganare" agrego Bianca muy emocionada por las competencias que vendrían más adelante.

Una pequeña discusión se genero entre muchos de los entrenadores presentes para ver quién de ellos ganaría el resto de las competencias. Entre los pocos que no participaban se encontraba Ash, mientras veía la discusión frente a él sintió como alguien lo llamaba desde atrás. Cuando dio la vuelta se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quienes estaban ahí.

"¡Tyson! ¡Morrison!" grito llamando la atención de todos sus demás amigos y dando así final a la discusión que se había generado "Que alegría verlos pero, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Veras…" entes de que Tyson pudiera explicar la razón de su presencia, Morrison se adelanto.

"Ash te asombraras de lo que te voy a decir, voy a participar en un reto muy importante donde solo están los mejores entrenadores. ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Morrison con mucho orgullo y confianza.

"Veras ambos fuimos invitados a participar en este reto y a ambos nos dijeron que teníamos que venía aquí, pero no nos habíamos visto hasta hace unos momentos" explico Tyson ante el silencio de los presentes.

"Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿de casualidad ambos recibieron una carta para la Batalla de la Frontera?" Amber esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunto el peli naranja.

Esa pregunta origino una conversación en la que Ash les explico que varios de los presentes estaban ahí por ese mismo motivo, además de que tendrían que esperar hasta el final del festival para empezar con su reto.

"Que mal yo quería ser el primero en combatir y también quería hacerlo ya" se quejo Morrison ante la idea de tener que esperar y de haber llegado después de tanta gente.

"Pero viéndolo desde otro punto podemos quedarnos a ver el resto de las competencia y también participar en ellas, además que podremos ver a nuestros rivales en acción" comento Tyson con lo que Morrison estuvo de acurdo.

"Entonces está decidido" anuncio Amber mientras pensaba _"Scott cuando te vea voy a hablar seriamente contigo"_ con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

XXX

Todos los amigos de Ash se encontraban en las gradas esperando a que la competencia diera inicio, por diferentes razones ninguno de ellos había entrado en esa competencia aun así esperaban con ansias verla. El único que competía era Ash, por lo que todos esperaban ansiosos por verlo competir. En esos momentos el alcalde daba la bienvenida al público.

"En unos momentos daremos inicio al Concurso de Sumo Pokémon, recuerden que para poder participar su Pokémon debe tener un peso mínimo de ochenta kilogramos" anuncio el alcalde "El equipo victorioso recibirá una dotación de un año de comida Pokémon, además de una Piedra Evolutiva de su elección" eso sorprendió y animo a los competidores "Bien buena suerte a todos y que gane el mejor Pokémon"

"De haber sabido hubiera participado" refunfuñaba Morrison ante la posibilidad de ganar una Piedra Evolutiva que él quisiera.

"Pero ni siquiera sabes las reglas" dijo Tyson tratando de calmar a su amigo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que se hace en este evento?" pregunto Bonnie al grupo de entrenadores que estaban en las gradas con ella.

"Pues…" Clemont no sabía muy bien como contestar a la pregunta de su hermanita, al igual que los demás que estaban ahí, pero antes de seguir una nueva voz respondió.

"Es un duelo de lucha tradicional en el que dos Pokémon deben pelear usando solo su fuerza física sin utilizar ningún otro de sus ataques" dijo Amber mientras llegaba hasta el grupo, sentándose al lado de Serena mientras saludaba a todos.

"Eso es asombroso" comento Max ante tal idea "Lastima que ninguno de mis Pokémon cumplía con el peso requerido, hubiera sido genial competir"

"Lo es, la regla de no ataques hace las cosas más interesantes porque el entrenador y su Pokémon deben trabajar más cerca y más duro" colaboro Amber.

"Ash y su Pokémon son los favoritos para ganar este evento" comento Brock.

"¿Por qué?" fue la pregunta colectiva de los entrenadores, hasta hace un momento ninguno tenía idea de que Ash fuera el favorito y todos querían saber la razón.

"Ya lo verán" respondió Amber mientras veía como los primeros dos participantes llegaban al campo, siendo uno de ellos el nombrado entrenador.

"Estamos listos para que empiece el primer duelo de sumo" anuncio el Profesor Oak por el micrófono.

"Entrenadores presenten a sus Pokémon" declaro Tracey dando inicio al combate.

"¡Ve Golem!" grito el oponente de Ash, un hombre de apariencia robusta "No porque te conozca desde pequeño pienses que te la dejare fácil Ash"

"No espero menos" respondió alzando su Pokébola al aire, todos esperaban impacientes por ver cuál sería el Pokémon de Ash "¡Snorlax yo te elijo!" el Pokémon dormilón apareció en el campo y para sorpresa de muchos completamente dormido, lo que ocasiono que más de una persona cayera al suelo "Snorlax despierta, hay un año de comida Pokémon esperando solo para ti" la promesa futura de comer hizo que el gran Pokémon se despertara de su sueño, listo para el encuentro.

" **Snorlax, el Pokémon dormilón. Solo despierta para comer. Snorlax es la especie más pesada de los Pokémon conocidos. Algunos pesan más de 500 kilogramos. El hambre de Snorlax no está satisfecha hasta que ingiere 400 kilogramos de comida. Entonces se vuelve a dormir"**

"Vaya por esa razón es el favorito" declaro Max ente la descripción del Pokédex de Amber.

"No exactamente" comento Amber llamando la atención de todos.

"Listos, empiecen" grito Tracey.

"¡Golem ve a su estomago!" el Pokémon roca se lanzo para impactar contra el gran Snorlax, a sorpresa de muchos Ash no hizo nada para evitar el ataque. Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando Golem choco contra el estomago de Snorlax para luego rebotar y ser lanzado fuera del ring.

"Ha… ¡Snorlax gana el duelo!" luego de la sorpresa inicial el público comenzó a aplaudir de felicidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Max completamente sorprendido, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos.

"Golem ataco fuerte con mucha velocidad y potencia, pero nada de eso podrá superar a la grasa de Snorlax" respondió Brock tratando de explicar lo mejor posible la razón.

"Es una de las razones por las que Snorlax es tan bueno en estas competencias" agrego Amber sonriendo.

XXX

De la misma forma en que Snorlax gano el primer combate, gano el resto de la competencia hasta el final. Tal pareció que ninguno de los oponentes pudo moverlo ni siguiera un milímetro. En esos momentos Amber estaba en el campo para hacer entrega de los premios.

"Felicidades a Snorlax y Ash por su triunfo en el Concurso de Sumo Pokémon" el rugir del público no tardo en escucharse "Ahora hago entrega del premio de una dotación para un año de comida Pokémon" nada más finalizar esas palabras Snorlax emprendió rumbo hacia la comida, devorándola toda en poco tiempo para después volverse a dormir "Ha… bueno ahora es tiempo del segundo premio" dirigiéndose a Ash, mientras este devolvía a Snorlax a su Pokébola "¿Cuál Piedra Evolutiva vas a elegir?"

"He decidido que quiero la Piedra…"

XXX

Después de la competencia el grupo de entrenadores se encontraba reunido afuera del estadio, conversando de sobre algunas trivialidades.

"Ahora que recuerdo quería preguntarte algo Ash" dijo Cameron con mucha seriedad, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto el azabache intrigado por esas palabras.

"Lo que pasa es que no me acurdo" respondió con una mano en su cabeza y una gran sonrisa despreocupada, eso hizo que más de uno de los presentes cayera al suelo "¿Qué era?" murmura el joven mientras piensa en ese asunto hasta que decide recurrir a su banda "¡Ya me acorde!" grita para después volver a mirar a Ash con gran seriedad "Ash ya que tu vives aquí, ¿de casualidad conoces a quien nos vamos a enfrentar?" esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos los presente, al igual que la respuesta que daría el azabache.

"Pues…" antes de poder seguir con respuesta, Ash logra ver entre la gente dos figuras muy conocidas para él. Sin perder tiempo emprende camino hacia el par de conocidos "¡Ritchie! ¡Harrison!"


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Vuelen Alto! ¡Una Gran Batalla en el Cielo!**

Ese día era el Torneo de Poké Aro todos los amigos de Ash esperaban ansiosos poder verlo, algunos de ellos incluso participarían en el evento. Para cumplir ciertos requisitos la competencia se realizaría en unas quebradas cerca de la Reservación Oak, donde las corrientes de aire eran muy fuertes y totalmente impredecibles.

Delia junto con los demás amigos de Ash, que no participarían en el torneo o en el primer encuentro, estaban sentados en las gradas esperando el inicio del evento. Varios de los amigos del joven azabache estaban participando en la competencia. Para sorpresa de muchos Amber estaba participando también. Samuel Oak se encontraba sentado junto al alcalde en una mesa cercana al campo, tal parecía que serian ellos dos quienes narrarían esta competencia.

"Bienvenidos al Torneo de Poké Aro" anuncio el alcalde "Para esta competencia el Profesor Oak y yo seremos los narradores"

"Estoy ansioso por ver las grandiosas batallas que vendrán, además recuerden que el ganador recibirá el titulo de ciudadano honorario de Pueblo Paleta de por vida" comunico Samuel Oak "Y sin más preámbulos comencemos con el torneo" el rugido del público no tardo en llegar.

"Demos inicio a la primera batalla del torneo, sin más demora demos la bienvenida a los dos competidores Ash y May" el publico rugió de emoción por ver ese gran encuentro.

En cada lado del campo, a una altura considerable del suelo, se encontraban dos globos aerostáticos en forma de Pokébola y en cada uno se encontraba uno de los anteriormente nombrados.

"Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes Ash" dijo May a su oponente frente a ella.

"Eso ya lo veremos" contradijo Ash tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

"Damas y caballeros el globo ya ha sido liberado" en el centro del campo se empezó a elevar un pequeño globo con el aro, una vez que llego a la altura establecida en la pantalla se dio la señal de inicio.

"¡Sal a escena Beautifly!"

"¡Butterfree yo te elijo!"

Mucha gente en las gradas, incluyendo a los demás concursantes y a May, se sorprendió por el Pokémon de Ash. De todos los Pokémon voladores que poseía el azabache había elegido a aquel.

"Con razón estaba tan emocionado por este evento" le comentaba Amber a su pequeña amiga en brazos mientras revisaba los datos en su Pokédex.

" **Butterfree, el Pokémon mariposa. Butterfree es la forma evolucionada de Metapod. Las escamas que cubren sus alas le permiten entrar al agua** **"**

"Y May usara a Beautifly" agrego Serena viendo los datos del Pokémon de May.

" **Beautifly, el Pokémon mariposa y la forma evolucionada de Silcoon. Cuando las plantas florecen Beautifly recolecta su polen.** **"**

"No sabía que Ash tenía un Butterfree" comento Ritchie hallando otro parecido entre él y el azabache "¿Dónde atrapo ese Pokémon?"

"En realidad ese fue el primer Pokémon que Ash atrapo al iniciar su viaje" respondió Amber.

"Es una cosa hermosa, sin duda voy a atrapar uno" comento Iris con gran emoción.

"Vaya sin duda Ash sabe atrapar Pokémon interesantes" exclamo Cameron un tanto asombrado por el Pokémon nunca antes visto.

Ambos Pokémon se dirigieron hacia el aro, pero Butterfree llego un poco antes tomando el aro y dirigiéndose camino a la meta con Beautifly siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

"¡Beautifly quítale el aro con Disparo de Seda!" un grueso hilo de color blanco fue disparado de la trompa de la mariposa y golpeo el aro haciéndolo caer de la boca de Butterfree "¡Atrápalo!" Beautifly no perdió oportunidad y se dirigió a hacia el aro.

"¡Butterfree detenla con Supersónico!" las ondas sónicas se esparcieron por el aire, deteniendo a la mariposa y causándole gran malestar "¡Ahora recupera ese aro!" embistiendo con fuerza a Beautifly hizo que soltara el aro para tomarlo y seguir camino a la meta.

"¡As aéreo!" tomando impulso Beautifly se dirigió hacia Butterfree, dejando tras ella una estela blanca. En ese mismo momento Ash sintió un cambio en el aire.

"¡Butterfree detente!" eso sorprendió a muchos, tal parecía que Butterfree recibiría un golpe directo de Beautifly, pero antes de que la mariposa llegara a impactar contra él una fuerte corriente de aire descendente soplo.

"¡Beautifly!" la corriente de aire desequilibro a Beautifly haciéndola fallar, además impuso rápidamente a Butterfree hacia la meta. En cuestión de segundos la pequeña mariposa coloco el aro en uno de los tres postes.

"¡Anotación, el equipo de Ash y Butterfree pasan a la siguiente ronda!"

XXX

En el siguiente combate Ritchie se enfrento a un entrenador de cabello azul, para sorpresa de Ash y algunos amigos de él, el rival del azabache uso a un Swellow de nombre Rose. Mientras su oponente sorprendió a todo el público usando un Pokémon de la región Kalos, Inkay. Aun cuando su oponente sabía leer muy bien las corrientes de aire, Ritchie y su Swellow fueron más hábiles logrando poner el aro en la meta. En esos momentos Iris se estaba enfrentando a Cameron.

"¡Swanna llévalo a la meta!" el Pokémon cisne se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia la meta, parecía que Emolga no podía seguirle el paso.

"Emolga no dejes que llegue, ¡Poder Oculto!" el Pokémon Eléctrico lanzo tres esferas de color verde en dirección hacia Swanna.

"¡Swanna Rayo Burbujas!" una gran cantidad de burbujas, disparadas con mucha fuerza y velocidad, chocaron contra las esferas verdes causando una pequeña explosión "¡Rápido!" con toda su velocidad el cisne se dirigió hacia el poste en tierra.

"¡Descarga!" aun sin poder ver Emolga lanzo varios rayos amarillos por todo el cielo, uno llego hasta Swanna antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo. El ataque no fue tan fuerte para debilitarlo pero si para confundirlo lo suficiente para que Emolga le quitara el aro "¡Ahora Emolga llévalo a la meta!" aprovechando el viento a su favor la pequeña ardilla planeo hasta el poste, colocando el aro y logrando así pasar a la siguiente etapa.

XXX

"Estamos en el último encuentro de esta ronda damas y caballeros" anuncio el alcalde "Para esta ronda tenemos a Trip y Amber" el publico rigió de emoción.

"Buena suerte Trip" dijo Amber con una sonrisa "Y que gane el mejor"

"Eso planeo hacer" dijo Trip con mucha confianza, fue entonces que el globo estuvo en posición y la señal de comienzo se dio "¡Unfezant sal!" el Pokémon paloma apareció en los cielos, por su apariencia se podía distinguir que se trataba de un Unfezant macho.

"¡Masquerain a los reflectores!" el Pokémon apareció en el cielo, se podía ver que era muy tranquila.

"Que linda" exclamo Bonnie viendo al Pokémon de Amber "Ahora que me acuerdo estuvo en la ceremonia de inauguración"

"Es cierto, pero no la había visto con los demás Pokémon de Amber" comento Dawn curiosa por ese hecho.

"Si estaba pero en ese entonces aun era un Surskit" explico Ash para los que no sabían la noticia "Evoluciono hace poco por lo que Amber quiere que adquiera un poco más de experiencia"

"¿Entonces tu ya sabias que la usaría?" pregunto Max.

"No para mí también fue una sorpresa" respondió Ash mientras miraba al Pokémon de Trip "Al igual que el Tranquill de Trip haya evolucionado"

"Sera Unfezant contra Masquerain, me pregunto quien ganara" dijo Serena revisando los datos de ambos Pokémon.

" **Unfezant, el Pokémon orgulloso y la forma evolucionada de Tranquill. Los Unfezant macho amenazan a sus oponentes balanceando su cabeza. Las hembras superan a los machos en la habilidad de vuelo** **"**

" **Masquerain, el Pokémon ojo. Masquerain es la forma evolucionada de Surskit, sus antenas que parecen ojos le ayudan a deshacerse de sus oponentes y puede flotar en el cielo como un helicóptero** **"**

"Yo pienso que Unfezant tiene más posibilidades de ganar" exclamo Max "Masquerain evoluciono hace poco por lo que no esta tan acostumbrado a volar, en cambio Unfezant a volado desde siempre" dando una nueva mirada al cielo agrego "Además por como vuela se puede ver que es muy bueno en batallas"

"Pues Amber sabe como arreglárselas con ese tipo de cosas" comento Ash "Ya veremos cómo resulta esto" mientras decía estas palabras, el Pokémon de Trip había comenzado a dirigirse hacia el aro.

"¡Viento de Plata!" con un aleteo una ráfaga de aire de color plateado fue lanzada en dirección a Unfezant, o así parecía.

"¡Detente!" para evitar ser alcanzado por la ráfaga plateada Unfezant paro su vuelo, pero para sorpresa de todos, el ataque de Masquerain ni se había acercado a su oponente. A pesar de eso Amber sonreía, fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba. El ataque fue directo a la cuerda que sujetaba el aro rompiéndola y haciéndolo caer.

"¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!" Masquerain se había colocado debajo del globo, logrando atrapar el aro mientras caía "¡Llévalo a la meta!" sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el poste.

"¡Usa As Aéreo para evitarlo!" con una estela blanca tras él, Unfezant se dirigió hacia Masquerain.

"¡Dulce Aroma ahora!" Masquerain libero una nube de humo de color rosa directo a Unfezant, en segundos el Pokémon orgulloso detuvo su ataque mientras se relajaba en el aire "¡Sigue a la meta!" dejando atrás a su oponente Masquerain siguió su camino.

"¡Unfezant reacciona!" una vez que la nube rosa se disipo el ave recupero el sentido "¡Rápido Aire Cortante!" con un movimiento de sus alas el Pokémon crea una ráfaga de aire de color celeste directo hacia Masquerain.

"¡Viento de Plata!" el viento brillante choco contra la ráfaga celeste, lo que ocasiono una explosión y una fuerte corriente de aire. Por donde se encontraban ambos Pokémon fueron llevados por el aire, Unfezant hacia arriba y Masquerain hacia abajo "¡Ahora!" con el impulso dado por la explosión Masquerain llego hasta la meta, colocando el aro en uno de los postes para así darle la victoria a Amber.

XXX

A lo largo del resto del torneo los cuatro entrenadores siguieron ganando los encuentros, hasta que solamente quedaron ellos. Ahora serian las semifinales, para la primera Ash se enfrentaría a Iris. Los dos ya se encontraban en posiciones, listos para empezar una vez que se diera la señal.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Butterfree ve por el aro!" una vez que el Pokémon mariposa salió de su Pokébola no perdió tiempo para dirigirse a su objetivo.

"¡Emolga ve, no dejes que consiga el aro!" la pequeña ardilla emprendió rumbo al mismo lugar para cumplir su cometido. Mientras ambos Pokémon volaban para llegar primero al aro, Ash noto algo en el cielo.

"¡Butterfree detente!" sin dudar el Pokémon se detuvo a medio vuelo, dando oportunidad a Emolga de pasarlo. La gran mayoría de los espectadores se sorprendió por la repentina orden.

"¿Por qué hizo que Butterfree se detuviera si iba ganando?" muchos de sus amigos se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Quizás se rindió" respondió Trip ante la respuesta más obvia.

"Imposible, Ash nunca se rendiría" defendió Serena segura de sus palabras, mismas que muchos conocidos creían verdad.

"Parece que ya lo noto" murmuro Amber sin ser oída por nadie más. En ese mismo momento las nubes que cubrían el cielo se empezaron a alejar, dejando ver el resplandeciente sol que había. Emolga estaba cerca de conseguir el aro cuando los rayos del sol la cegaron.

"¡Ahora usa Supersónico!" Butterfree genero las ondas de sonido, confundiendo a Emolga "¡Es tu oportunidad!" aprovechando el estado de su oponente Butterfree tomo impuso para después embestir fuertemente contra Emolga, enseguida voló para tomar el aro y dirigirse a la meta.

"¡Anotación!" grito el alcalde "El brillante uso del sol hizo que Ash llegara a las finales damas y caballeros" el rugido del público no tardo en oírse.

"No cabe duda que Ash es muy bueno en estos eventos" comento Samuel Oak.

"Bien Ash llego a las finales" exclamo Serena muy feliz por el logro de su amigo "Aunque me siento algo mal por Iris"

"Supongo que la experiencia también juega un papel muy importante aquí" comento Brock por lo que los entrenadores le prestaron atención "Ash ya ha participado dos veces en este tipo de eventos y en ambos logro salir victorioso"

"Supongo que eso lo hace tener bastante experiencia en esto" dijo Ritchie pensativo _"¿Qué tanto has mejorado Ash?"_ este pensamiento también recorría la mente de otros de los rivales del azabache.

"Tal vez eso tranquilice un poco a Iris" comento Cilan mirando el globo en el que estaba su amiga.

"Emo emo" dijo Emolga muy triste, parada en la barandilla del globo.

"Hay Emolga no estés triste hicimos lo mejor que pudimos" reconforto Iris a su Pokémon antes de devolverlo a su Pokébola, para después ver como Ash y Pikachu felicitaban a Butterfree "Tal parece que no he sido la única que ha mejorado"

XXX

Para la siguiente semifinal Ritchie se enfrentaría a Amber, ambos habían demostrado una gran habilidad en este evento, pero parecía que el Pokémon de Ritchie tenía mayores posibilidades de ganar.

"Buena suerte Ritchie" dijo Amber desde su globo.

"Gracias y buena suerte a ti también" respondió con Sparky en su hombro, ambos entrenadores ya estaban en sus posiciones listos para comenzar en cuanto el alcalde dijera las palabras "Pero no pienses que te lo dejare fácil" agrego con una mirada muy seria, al igual que su Pokémon.

"No esperaba menos" la mirada que Ritchie le había dado le recordó a Amber a alguien muy conocido por ella _"No cabe duda que se parece mucho, pero aun así hay una gran diferencia en ellos"_ con ese pensamiento escucho como daba inicio el encuentro.

"¡Es tiempo de volar Rose!"

"¡Masquerain a los reflectores!"

Ambos Pokémon se dirigieron hacia el aro, sin esperar alguna señal, a pasar de eso el Swellow de Ritchie empezó a aventajar a Masquerain.

"Rose parece ser muy veloz" comento Max viendo como volaba el susodicho "Parece que llegara al aro antes que Masquerain"

"Tal vez pero recuerda que Amber es muy lista y seguro ya pensó en un plan" comento Ash mientras miraba como Rose tomaba el aro para dirigirse a la meta.

"¡Masquerain impide que pase usa Viento Helado!" la orden tomo por sorpresa tanto a sus rivales como a los espectadores, después de todo un ataque de hielo usado por un Pokémon Tipo Insecto y Volador no era algo que se viera todos los días, pero ahí estaba. El fuerte viento de color azul impacto contra Rose, reduciendo su velocidad y causando daño "¡Ahora ve por el aro!" sin perder tiempo Masquerain embistió fuertemente contra su oponente, causando que este soltara el aro para luego ella tomarlo y dirigirse a la meta.

"¿Cómo es posible que Masquerain haya aprendido Viento Helado?" pregunto Max aun sorprendido por lo que veía.

"Sin duda eso es algo sorprendente" comento Clemont en tono pensativo "Supongo que es un misterio"

"No tanto" comento Ash, pero al ver como todos se le quedaban viendo agrego "Masquerain sabe ese ataque desde que era un Surskit, de hecho esa fue una de las razones por las que Amber la atrapo" ante la explicación de Ash todos regresaron su vista a los dos Pokémon en el cielo.

"¡Rose usa Ataque de Ala!" las alas del ave empezaron a brillar mientras se dirigía hacia su oponente.

"Lo tenemos" murmuro Amber para sí misma "¡Disparo de Seda!" aprovechando que su objetivo venia directo a ella, Masquerain lanzo una gran cantidad de seda contra Rose logrando así impedirle realizar su ataque y dificultándole el poder moverse "¡Ahora Masquerain lleva el aro a la meta!" mientras Rose trataba de quitarse la seda que lo cubría, al mismo tiempo que mantenía el vuelo, el Pokémon de Amber emprendió el resto del camino hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"¡Eso Amber!" grito Ash orgulloso mientras veía como Masquerain depositaba el aro en uno de los tres postes.

"¡Pikachu!" celebraba cierto roedor amarillo, pero al voltear a ver a su compañera en las gradas cayó de espaldas. A pesar de toda la emoción del lugar cierta gatita rosa parecía estar más interesada en seguir durmiendo "Pika pi" suspiro Pikachu resignado ante tal situación.

XXX

"El globo ya ha sido liberado y los competidores ya están en su lugar, la competencia final de Poké Aro ya está por empezar" anuncio el alcalde desde el micrófono.

"Me pregunto quien ganara" dijo May mirando a sus dos amigos en el cielo.

"No sabría decirlo, ambos son muy buenos en este tipo de eventos y los dos pueden leer las corrientes de aire muy bien" comento Brock _"No cabe duda que han estado entrenando mucho, sin mencionar que para ellos dos este encuentro es una prueba de su verdadera batalla"_ estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente del moreno mientras veía las miradas de ambos jóvenes "Solo podemos ver como resultan las cosas"

"¡Comiencen!" el grito del alcalde dio la señal para que ambos entrenadores liberaran a sus Pokémon.

"¡Butterfree ve!"

"¡Masquerain a los reflectores!"

"Sin duda esta será una verdadera batalla entre la habilidad de ambos Pokémon y sus entrenadores" comento Samuel Oak.

"¡Masquerain Viento Helado!" el fuerte viento frio impacto directamente contra Butterfree, causándole mucho daño.

"¡Butterfree resiste!" con gran fuerza la pequeña mariposa salió de la trayectoria del ataque "¡Supersónico!" las ondas de sonido golpearon contra Masquerain y le ocasionaron grave daño "¡Alcanza el aro Butterfree!" rápidamente Butterfree se dirigió a tomar el aro.

"¡Aire Cortante!" Masquerain lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de color azul hacia Butterfree, pero antes de impactar contra la mariposa una fuerte corriente de aire soplo haciendo que Butterfree se elevara más alto y logrando así evitar el ataque de Masquerain, el cual impacto contra unas rocas cercanas al lugar, destruyéndolas completamente.

"Increíble" murmuro Max al ver el daño que había causado el ataque "No tenía idea que Masquerain pudiera usar ese ataque"

"Amber debió enseñárselo hace poco" comento Brock mientras miraba a su amigo en el globo "Y a juzgar por el daño que causo a las piedras Ash deberá tener cuidado, un solo golpe de ese Aire Cortante y será el fin"

"¡Butterfree date prisa y vuela hacia la meta!" aprovechando la corriente de aire el Pokémon mariposa se dirigió con gran velocidad a su objetivo.

"¡No lo tejes llegar usa Viento Helado con toda tu fuerza!" Masquerain empezó a lanzar un frio viento contra Butterfree, mucho más fuerte que el primero. Butterfree quedo atrapado entre el ataque de Masquerain y la fuerte ráfaga de aire, por lo que estaba recibiendo un gran daño.

"¡Butterfree!" grito Ash preocupado por su Pokémon.

"Esto es malo esta vez Butterfree no puede escapar de ese Viento Helado" dijo Clemont.

"Sin mencionar que el ataque de Masquerain es muy efectivo contra Butterfree" comento Georgia.

"Es por eso que no me gustan los Pokémon Tipo Hielo" agrego Iris mientras tenía un breve escalofrió.

"¡Tu puedes Butterfree, no te rindas!" oyendo el grito de Ash, Butterfree mostro una mirada llena de decisión antes de liberarse del ataque de Masquerain utilizando un ataque que sorprendió a muchos.

"Parece que Amber no es la única que le ha enseñado ataques nuevos a sus Pokémon" comento Brock por lo que acababa de presenciar "Eso fue As Aéreo"

"¡Grandioso Butterfree!" exclamo Ash emocionado de que su Pokémon hubiera dominado ese ataque.

"¡Muy bien Butterfree lleva ese aro directo a la meta!"

"¡Pika pika!"

"¡Viento Helado una vez más!" con todos sus fuerzas Masquerain volvió a lanzar su viento de color azul.

"¡No dejes que te detenga!" antes de que el ataque de Masquerain llegara a él, Butterfree lanzo un poderoso rayo de color amarillo. El ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despejar el aire helado y además impactar contra Masquerain "¡Es tu oportunidad!" aprovechando la confusión de su oponente Butterfree se dirigió hacia el poste, con una velocidad mucho mayor a la de antes, logrando así colocar el aro en su lugar.

"¡La victoria es para Ash Ketchum y Butterfree!" anunciaba el alcalde con gran emoción.

"¡Qué bien!" festejaba Ash mientras su globo y el de Amber iban descendiendo, una vez en tierra Ash corrió hasta Butterfree "Eso fue asombroso no solo dominaste As Aéreo sino que también aprendiste Rayo Solar" felicitaba a su Pokémon mientras lo abrazaba.

"¡Pikachu!" con esas palabras Pikachu también felicitaba a su amigo.

"No te sientas mal Masquerain lo hiciste grandioso" al mismo tiempo que Ash felicitaba a su Pokémon, Amber consolaba a la suya "Gracias por el grandioso trabajo te mereces un descanso" con esas palabas Amber metió a Masquerain a su Pokébola antes de dirigirse hacia Ash "Felicidades" dijo una vez frente a su primo y sus Pokémon, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano "Ambos estuvieron asombrosos, pero no creas que será igual en nuestra batalla"

"Eso ya lo veremos" respondió Ash mientras tomaba la mano de Amber, con esto el público elevo sus aplausos.

XXX

"Ese fue grandioso y mas el hecho de que Butterfree haya aprendido un ataque como Rayo Solar" dijo Max que seguía entusiasmado por la final del encuentro de Poké Aro "Butterfree sin duda se ve muy poderoso" en esos momentos se encontraba caminando por los puestos del festival con Ash, Amber y Clemont.

"Es cierto sin duda son un equipo muy fuerte" agrego Clemont caminando al lado de Ash "Pero tú también has estado grandiosa Amber"

"Es cierto el Viento Helado y el Aire Cortante de Masquerain sin duda son asombrosos" exclamo Ash.

"Pika pika"

"Gracias, tu también estuviste genial sin duda no me esperaba que Butterfree hubiera aprendido As Aéreo" fue entonces que Ash noto algo extraño.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Dónde están todos?" aparte de él, Amber, Clemont y Max todos sus demás amigos habían desaparecido.

"Bueno Bonnie quería subirse a los juegos y Serena se ofreció a ir con ella, además Dawn, Iris, Bianca y Shauna también fueran ya que ellas también querían ir a los puestos" respondió Amber haciéndole saber donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigas.

"May por otro lado se fue con Cilan, Tyson y Morrison a probar la comida que se vende en el festival" agrego Max con un suspiro, su hermana nunca cambiaba en lo que se refería a comida "En cuanto a Brock y Tracey parece que se fueron a ayudar en unos puestos"

"Los demás creo que fueron a ver los alrededores del festival y creo que a averiguar más acerca de sus futuros rivales" dijo Clemont, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante "¡Aaahhh!, es cierto se me había olvidado" esas palabras hicieron que los tres entrenadores se acercaran mas al joven inventor "¿Por qué no les han dicho a todos ellos quienes son?" no había necesidad de decir más para saber a lo que se refería su amigo.

"No es como si no quisiéramos decirles…" empezó a explicar Amber.

"… lo que pasa es que cada vez que lo intentamos algo o alguien nos interrumpe" termino Ash para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa despreocupada "Aunque no es la gran cosa, después de todo se enteraran tarde o temprano jajaja" con esas palabras siguió caminando por los puestos mientras sus tres amigos y su Pokémon lo veían con una gota en la frente.

"Tengo el presentimiento que no saldrá nada bueno de esto" murmuro Max viendo como su amigo se iba alejando.

"Bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá" respondió Amber y con esas palabras los tres siguieron al joven azabache.

Una vez que lo alcanzaron pudieron ver como un grupo de niños pequeños saltaba en una especie de trampolín, pero para sorpresa de Max y Clemont el trampolín resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la panza de cierto Pokémon.

"¿Ese es un Snorlax?" pregunto incrédulo Max, aun cuando lo tenía frente a sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía "¿Cómo es que esta tan tranquilo mientras esos niños salta en su estomago?"

"Pues he oído que mientras duermen los Snorlax no se despiertan por casi nada" respondió Clemont viendo como los niños seguían saltando y el Pokémon no parecía notarlo.

"Es cierto a Snorlax no le molesta eso, es más le ayuda a hacer buena digestión" agrego Amber muy divertida.

"Además los niños le agradecen a Snorlax que los deje jugar en su barriga" antes de poder preguntar a que se refería Ash, vieron como un niño se acercaba al Pokémon dormido con algo en sus manos.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la cara del Pokémon, este despertó levemente mientras el niño extendía la mano para dejar caer una fruta en su boca. Después de comerse la fruta, Snorlax volvió a quedarse dormido y el niño feliz fue a jugar en la barriga de este.

"Ya veo a que te refieres, los niños le dan comida a Snorlax y el a cambio los deja jugar en su barriga" explico Clemont.

"Así es y para ambas partes es un trato justo, los niños se divierten y Snorlax come" dijo Ash aunque con un poco de gracias en la última parte.

"¿Pero donde encontraron un Snorlax salvaje que fuera tan tranquilo?" pregunto Max ante la posibilidad de atrapar a un Pokémon cerca de ahí.

"Te equivocas Max este Snorlax no es salvaje" ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigos Amber continuo "Snorlax es uno de los Pokémon de Ash" al finalizar esa frase los dos muchachos dirigieron su vista al azabache en busca de una explicación.

"Lo que pasa es que tanto el alcalde como la gente del pueblo nos preguntaron que si podíamos prestarles algunos de nuestros Pokémon para el festival y nosotros aceptamos, claro que primero les preguntamos a ellos si estaban de acuerdo" respondió Ash la pregunta no formulada.

"En pocas palabras la mayoría de los Pokémon que están ayudando en el festival son de Ash o míos" agrego Amber, con esto los cuatro jóvenes siguieron viendo los puestos del festival.

XXX

En otra parte del festival un grupo de seis jovencitas iba caminando por los puestos hasta que fueron detenidas por el grito de una de ellas.

"Bonnie, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Serena preocupada por el grito de la pequeña niña, mientras ella y el resto del sus amigas se acercaban a donde se había detenido esta Bonnie.

"Miren haya" dijo Bonnie mientras señalaba con su mano el lugar que decía, con la vista el grupo de entrenadoras seguía la mano de la pequeña rubia hasta que vieron a unos niños haciendo fila cerca de un pequeño lago y en frente de este un cartel que decía 'Paseo en Pokémon Acuáticos' "¡Yo quiero ir!, Serena vamos di que si"

"Por supuesto, será muy divertido" afirmo la castaña para luego dirigirse al resto del grupo y agregar "¿Ustedes que opinan?"

"A mí también me gustaría subirme" comento Dawn antes de dirigirse al pingüino azul en sus brazos "¿Qué te parece Piplup?"

"Piplup pi"

"Sera grandioso" agrego Shauna.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?, vamos" con esas palabras Bianca empezó a correr en dirección al lago.

"Siiiiii" grito Bonnie para después seguir a Bianca.

"En verdad que son como unas niñas" comento Iris refiriéndose al par de rubias que ya habían emprendido carrera.

"Axew ax" colaboro el Pokémon en su cabeza.

"Bueno una de ellas si es una niña" defendió Serena, pero entonces vio como Bianca y Bonnie caían al suelo y empezaban a llorar "O puede que lo sean las dos"

Una vez que llegaron al lago el grupo vio a una chica que en esos momentos estaba ayudando a subir a unos niños en un Gyarados. La chica tenía el cabello corto y anaranjado, el cual estaba agarrado en una pequeña cola, llevaba un conjunto de short y camisa sin mangas.

"Disculpa" Serena se dirigió a la peli naranja una vez que el Pokémon se había alejado, al ver que se volteaba a mirarla agrego "¿Aquí son los paseos en Pokémon?"

"Si aquí son, supongo que todas desean subir" respondió mirando al grupo de seis.

"Pues esa era la idea pero…" la mirada de Serena fue hacia el Pokémon que se encontraba paseando a los niños.

"No te preocupes hay mas Pokémon para el paseo" en eso se ve una figura acercándose a la orilla "Ah justo a tiempo, ella es Lapras y con gusto les dará un paseo, ¿no es así?"

"Uuuaaaaaa" dijo el Pokémon asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Nunca había visto Lapras en persona" comento Bianca mientras tomaba su Pokédex.

" **Lapras, el Pokémon transporte. Este Pokémon intelectualmente avanzado es capaz de entender el idioma humano. Por su suave temperamento, Lapras prefiere cargar a los humanos en su espalda a entablar batallas Pokémon"**

"¡Qué bonito!" grito entusiasmada Bonnie "¡Serena yo me quiero subir a Lapras, por favor!"

"Está bien" en eso Lapras se acerca a Serena y comienza a frotar su cabeza con la de ella "Jajaja me haces cosquillas jajaja"

"No es justo yo también quiero" refunfuña Bonnie antes de notar algo "A caso será" murmura mientras se pone a recordar "¡Si es el Lapras de Ash!" grita orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

"¿De Ash?" preguntan las dos entrenadoras que desconocían esta información.

"Tienes razón" comenta Serena mientras acaricia la cabeza del Pokémon.

"En efecto ella es Pokémon de Ash" comenta la peli naranja mientras se acerca al Pokémon, de un momento a otro Lapras pasa su cabeza de las manos de Serena a las de la joven.

"Vaya se ve que Lapras te quiere mucho" comento Bonnie al ver el gesto de afecto.

"Es porque somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo" antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo agrego "A propósito no me he presentado mi nombre es Misty"

XXX

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban caminando por los puestos del festival después de haber probado las deliciosas comidas de algunos de ellos, cuando de pronto oyen un grito de dolor y sin pensarlo corren a ver qué pasa. Para su sorpresa encuentran una escena un tanto perturbadora y a cierto conocido en ella.

"Parece que nunca cambias Brock" comento May con cierta pena, viendo como su amigo se retorcía de dolor y como el culpable de ello estaba a un lado sin ningún remordimiento en su rostro.

"Chicos que sorpresa verlos por aquí, creía que estaban probando la comida de los puestos" comento el doctor recuperándose rápidamente de su malestar.

"Estábamos en camino a otro cuando oímos un grito y vinimos a ver qué pasaba" responde Tyson antes de dirigir su vista hacia un pequeño prado, detrás de Brock, con algunos niños y Pokémon "Y tú qué haces aquí"

"Pues estoy ayudando en el festival" dijo antes de señalar un letrero a un lado suyo que decía 'Paseo en Pokémon'.

"Eso se oye divertido" comenta Morrison.

"Lo es a los niños les gusta mucho pasear en ellos y a los Pokémon no les molesta, al contrario están felices de ayudar" explica Brock antes de cambiar el tema "Hablando de gustar, ¿les gusto la comida del festival?"

"Así es y debo decir que como conocedor de comida que soy he quedado maravillado por tal variedad de sabores…" la gran explicación de Cilan fue interrumpida por otra voz.

"¡Don donphannn!" grito cierto Pokémon mientras corría hacia ellos.

"Guidado" dijo Tyson mientras sacaba una de sus Pokébolas y la arrojaba al aire "Meowth ve" frente a Tyson apareció el felino listo para pelear, pero para sorpresa de entrenador y Pokémon, el Pokémon elefante se detuvo frente a ellos dedicándoles una gran y sincera sonrisa "Eso es raro" murmura sorprendido.

"¿El qué?" pregunta Morrison intrigado por el comentario.

"Bueno se sabe que los Donphan no suelen ser muy amistosos con las personas incluso después de atraparlos, pero este en cambio parece muy feliz de vernos" explica Cilan.

"Es cierto Cilan aun mi Donphan es un tanto reservado conmigo por no decir con los demás" comenta Tyson.

"Ya veo" responde Morrison sacando su Pokédex para revisar al Pokémon frente a ellos.

" **Donphan, el Pokémon de armadura. Donphan tiene colmillos como navajas, piel como armadura y un enorme poder** **"**

"Bueno también depende de cómo hayan sido criados" explica Brock mientras se acerca y acaricia a Donphan, al ver la duda en los dos entrenadores agrega "Este Donphan es uno de los Pokémon de Ash y fue criado por él desde que era tan solo un huevo"

"Vaya eso es impresionante, entonces quiere decir que es muy fuerte" exclama Morrison.

"Creo que eso explica su comportamiento" comento Tyson regresando a Meowth a su Pokébola "Pero, ¿Por qué esta el Donphan de Ash aquí?"

"Pues para que los niños lo monten, él y Skiddo son excelentes Pokémon para los niños más pequeños" explica Brock.

"¿Skiddo?" preguntan los dos entrenadores, en respuesta suya una especie de cabra se acerca al grupo de cinco.

"El es Skiddo un Pokémon originario de Kalos" esta vez fue el turno de May para responder la pregunta "Y también es uno de los Pokémon que Ash atrapo haya" Morrison apunta su Pokédex al recién llegado Pokémon tratando de hacer lo mismo que con Donphan.

" **Sin datos"**

Con esas palabras los dos entrenadores estaban sumamente intrigados, cuantos Pokémon tenía el joven azabache y cuántos eran completamente desconocidos para ellos era un total misterio.

"El carácter amigable de Donphan y Skiddo los hacen Pokémon perfectos para que los monten los niños" comenta Brock "Además hay otros Pokémon que también pueden montar gente más experimentada" agrega para dirigir su mirada al campo donde se podía ver como alguna gente montaba unos Tauros.

"Vaya esos Tauros se ven muy fuertes" comenta Morrison viendo el gran numero que había "No me dirán que esos también son Pokémon de Ash" agrega en tono de broma para luego ver la mirada que se dan los tres amigos "¿Qué?"

"De hecho si son Pokémon de Ash" responde Cilan un tanto apenado.

"¿En serio?" pregunta Morrison creyendo que era una broma.

"Si treinta Tauros todos ellos capturados en la Zona Safari" responde Brock.

"Vaya" murmura Morrison para volver a utilizar su Pokédex.

" **Tauros. Un Pokémon toro salvaje. Cuando se golpea a sí mismo con sus tres colas, su ataque es una poderosa fuerza destructiva** **"**

"Eso es impresionante" murmura Tyson "¿Entonces todos los Pokémon que hay aquí son de Ash?" pregunta mirando la variedad de especies.

"No también hay Pokémon míos aquí" en respuesta un gran Pokémon se acerca al grupo "Por ejemplo Steelix"

"Sin duda tu Steelix se ve tan fuerte como la última vez que lo vi" comenta May antes de apuntar su Pokédex al Pokémon.

" **Steelix, es un Pokémon serpiente férrea y la forma evolucionada de Onix. El cuerpo de Steelix es más duro que cualquier metal ya que es templado bajo tierra a alta presión y temperatura** **"**

"¿Así que ese es tu Steelix?" pregunta Morrison maravilladlo con el Pokémon "Sabes yo también tengo un Steelix y es súper fuerte"

"No lo dudo" responde el moreno antes de que su Pokémon se agache a saludar, mientras acaricia la cabeza de su Pokémon, Tyson nota algo extraño.

"¿Brock qué es lo que Steelix tiene en su cabeza?" pregunta intrigado el entrenador, esto hace que tanto la coordinadora como el conocedor se dedique una mirada de pánico.

"Pues…" nervioso el doctor trata de responder a la pregunta _"Supongo que solo me queda decir la verdad y que se desate el infierno, Ash nunca me has fallado espero que esta vez también me ayudes"_ en eso viene a su mente la imagen de una muy feliz Amber _"Aunque te entenderé si no lo haces"_ con ese último pensamiento llega un escalofrió antes de comenzar su explicación.

XXX

"¿Cómo les fue?" pregunto Ritchie a los otros cuatro jóvenes frente a él.

"No conseguimos muchas respuestas siempre que preguntamos por los Cerebros de la Frontera solo nos dicen que son un gran orgullo y muy fuertes" respondió Harrison.

"En otras palabras no tenemos nada" frustrado Cameron estira la banda de su cabeza "¡Ya lo tengo!" al llamar la atención de sus cuatros compañeros agrego "Tal vez los demás hayan tenido más suerte" en eso se ve como un grupo de tres jóvenes se va acercando.

"¿Tuvieron suerte?" pregunto Tierno al grupo conformado por Trip, Stephan y Sawyer, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

"Tal parece que es inútil tratar de conseguir información en estos momentos" comenta Trip fastidiado por la falta de respuestas.

"Es como si hubiera un gran misterio alrededor de esa gente" comento Sawyer muy serio.

"Pienso que lo mejor sería esperar a que termine el festival, igual falta poco para eso, mientras podríamos disfrutar lo que queda" sugirió Stephan ante los pocos resultados que habían conseguido.

"Creo que sería lo mejor" colaboro Trevor antes de ver una figura en los cielos "¡Aaahhhh!" grita al poder distinguir dicha figura, asustando a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué te pasa Trevor?" pregunta Tierno preocupado por el grito de su amigo.

"No puedo hablar tengo que tomarle una foto" respondió antes de salir corriendo, dejando confundidos a los demás entrenadores.

"¡Trevor espera!" grito su amigo de la infancia mientras comenzaba a correr tras de él, seguido por los demás jóvenes.

Una vez que los siete entrenadores alcanzaron al joven fotógrafo, ellos también quedaron sorprendidos con lo que veían. Frente sus ojos había una amplia variedad de Pokémon Voladores, todos en su etapa final de evolución, y para mayor sorpresa todos de diferentes regiones.

"Increíble" murmurón al mismo tiempo los jóvenes al ver Pokémon desconocidos para ellos.

"¡Ah tengo que fotografiarlos antes de que se vayan!" grito Trevor, pero antes de empezar a correr fue detenido por una voz a su espalda.

"Me da gusto verlos" dijo cierta voz conocida para todos ellos, al voltear los entrenadores se encontraron con el observador Pokémon "Pero díganme, ¿Qué los trae a esta parte del festival?" pregunto una vez que llego anta el grupo.

"Lo que pasa es que Trevor vio a lo lejos a estos Pokémon y salió corriendo, por lo que vinimos siguiéndolo" explico Ritchie "¿Y a ti que te trae aquí?"

"Pues yo vengo a abrir el puesto para los paseos aéreos" respondió Tracey.

"¿Paseos aéreos?" volvieron a preguntar los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

"Si esos Pokémon están aquí para que los niños puedan subir y dar un paseo en ellos" explico Tracey.

"¿Entonces no son Pokémon salvajes?" pregunto Trip teniendo la esperanza de poder capturar alguno de esos Pokémon si resultaban ser salvajes, misma espereza que tenían varias de las personas junto a él.

"Lo siento pero todos esos Pokémon tienen dueños" respondió Tracey pero al ver la mirada de los jóvenes agrego "Porque no vienen a verlos más de cerca e incluso pueden montar en alguno de ellos"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Sawyer con mucha ilusión, al ver la afirmación del observador todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban dichos Pokémon.

"¡Chicos vengan!" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los Pokémon que se encontraban volando en esos momentos aterrizaron frente al observador y su grupo de amigos.

De un momento a otro varias Pokédex, de diferentes regiones, fueron sacadas para empezar a analizar los datos de los Pokémon frente a ellos.

" **Pidgeot, el Pokémon ave. Forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Puede volar el doble de la velocidad del sonido y una altura de casi 1 kilómetro"**

" **Charizard, el Pokémon flama. Charizard es un tipo volador y fuego. Cuando compite en batallas intensas, la flama de Charizard también se aviva"**

" **Staraptor, el Pokémon depredador y la forma evolucionada** **de Staravia.** **La naturaleza feroz de Staraptor le facilita enfrentarse con adversarios mucho más grandes"**

" **Talonflame, el Pokémon flamígero y la evolución final de Fletchling. Talonflame puede descender a velocidades increíbles al atacar. Durante las batallas intensas, sus alas lanzan una lluvia de brasas mientras vuela"**

" **Flygon, el Pokémon místico. Flygon es la forma evolucionada de Vibrava, se reconoce como el espíritu del desierto ya que produce una voz como una canción cuando hay tormentas de arena"**

" **Altaria, el Pokémon cantarín. Altaria es la forma evolucionada de Swablu. Usa sus mullidas alas para atrapar corrientes, y es conocido por su canto muy agudo"**

"Vaya jamás creí que vería a tantos Pokémon tan diferentes en el mismo lugar" exclamo Tierno mientras empezaba a tomar fotos de todos ellos, al igual que Trip, fue entonces que se detuvo en el ejemplar de Talonflame "Yo ya había visto a este Pokémon" dice mientras hace memoria de donde conoce a tal Pokémon "¡Si claro tu eres el Talonflame de Ash!" esas palabras dejan desconcertados a los demás entrenadores.

"Así es, de hecho todos los Pokémon que están aquí son Pokémon de Ash o de Amber" con esa explicación los jóvenes vuelven a mirar al grupo de Pokémon pero esta vez mas minuciosamente, entonces se dan cuenta de ciertos adornos que tienen tres de los Pokémon al igual de una extraña piedra en cada uno de ellos.

"¡No puede ser!" grita de impresión Sawyer al reconocer las piedras de los Pokémon.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Ritchie, ante la expresión de su amigo.

"Parece que las cosas se han complicado" murmura cierto observador sin ser escuchado por nadie.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que…"

XXX

"Creo que este ha sido el día más tranquilo desde que empezó el festival" comenta Ash deteniéndose frente al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

"A decir verdad tienes razón" colabora Clemont pensando detenidamente los sucesos de los días anteriores.

"Ya mañana acaba el festival y las cosas volverán a ser tranquilas" agrega Max con cierta tristeza "Significa que tendré que volver pronto a Hoenn y prepararme para la Liga Pokémon" suspira antes de darle una mirada a Ash llena de coraje "También significa que mañana será el día de nuestra batalla Ash"

"Solo si ganas la competencia" le recordó Amber antes de agregar "¿Max sabes la principal regla del evento de mañana?" pregunto con cierto tono de maldad.

"No, ¿Cuál es?" pregunto intrigado el muchacho.

"Solamente los residentes de Pueblo Paleta pueden competir en el evento, es algo así como un premio para ellos" responde Amber a lo que la cara de Max se torna azul "Pero tranquilo ya solucionamos ese detalla y no habrá ningún problema en que tu participes"

"¿Cómo lo solucionaste?" pregunto Clemont alzando sus lentes.

"Si recuerdan bien Ash gano el titulo de ciudadano honorario de Pueblo Paleta, pero en vista de que él es ciudadano original de este pueblo no lo necesita" al ver como ambos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza, Amber continua su explicación "Así que hablamos con el alcalde y el estuvo de acuerdo en que Ash le diera ese título a quien el deseara"

"Amber me sugirió que te lo diera a ti Max para que así puedas competir en el evento de mañana" agrego Ash mientras sacaba el titulo enmarcado con el nombre del joven de Hoenn "Con esto podrás participar en el Torneo de Batallas que se llevara a cabo mañana" dejo entregándole la el objeto al muchacho.

"Eso es fantástico, muchas gracias" responde tomando el titulo en sus manos.

"Eso quiere decir que ahora eres ciudadano honorario de aquí Max, muchas felicidades" felicita Clemont al peli verde "Aunque debo decir que Bonnie se va enojar mucho cuando sepa que no la elegiste a ella" menciona mientras imagina el gran berrinche que hará su hermana cuando se entere.

"Si tienes razón, pero este era un asunto muy importante" menciona Ash antes de volver su mirada hacia Max "Estaré esperando con ansias nuestro encuentro, así que gana el torneo de mañana"

"Puedes contar con ello voy a ganar el evento de mañana y también planeo ganarte a ti Ash" responde con gran firmeza el peli verde.

"Así se habla, ahora que tal si vamos por algo de comer…" sin ninguna advertencia el azabache es interrumpido al chocar contra un joven que corría en su dirección "Alguien anoto las matriculas" murmura un confundido Ash que en esos momentos se encuentra sentado en el suelo "Podrías fijarte por dónde vas…" su comentario quedo en el aire al distinguir a la otra figura frente a él "A pero si es Barry… ¡Barry!"

"¡Hoye tienes diez segundos para disculparte o…!" los reglamos del rubio son cortados de pronto al ver al sujeto frente a él "A pero si es Ash, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?" antes de que el azabache pueda responder agrega "A ya se vienes a lo mismo que yo seguramente, pero a decir verdad no esperaba que te invitaran a ti también"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta intrigado el azabache cuando de pronto una idea cruza por su mente "¿No me digas que a ti también te invitaron a participar en la Batalla de la Frontera?"

"Era de esperarse ya que solo los más fuertes fueron invitados, es por eso que estamos aquí" responde con arrogancia el rubio.

"¿Cómo que estamos?" pregunta Ash ante esas últimas palabras.

"¿Pika?" ante esto Pikachu inclina su cabeza en señal de confusión.

"Es obvio que estoy hablando de Paul y yo" responde Barry.

"¿Paul?" en eso una sombra aparece frente a Ash y al levantar su cabeza puede ver a cierto peli morado muy conocido por el "¡Vaya Paul esto sí que es una sorpresa!" exclama al mismo tiempo que se va parando "Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo en este tipo de circunstancias, pero me da gusto volver a verte" dice extendiendo la mano hacia su rival.

"Espero que hayas mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro" comenta mientas toma la mano de Ash en señal de saludo.

"Creo que te llevaras una sorpresa" ese último comentario fue dicho por cierta peli café "Ash no vas a presentarnos"

"Claro…" la presentación del azabache fue interrumpida por la ruidosa llegada de un numeroso grupo de personas.

"¡¿Ash por que no nos dijiste que Misty vendría?!"

"¡¿Ash crees que ella se quiera casar con mi hermano?!"

"¡No sabía que tenias un Lapras!"

"¡¿Ash es verdad que atrapaste a treinta Tauros?!"

"¡No sabía que tenias tantos Pokémon de diferentes tipos!"

"¡¿Me dejarías fotografiar a todos tus Pokémon?!"

"¡¿Dónde conseguiste esas Megapiedras?!"

"¡¿Qué es eso de la Megaevolución?!"

"¡¿En verdad existe algo así?!"

"¡¿Puedes realizarlo tú?!"

Estas y muchas otras preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia el azabache al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por el gran grupo presente, sin entender que era lo que pasaba Ash dirigió su vista a las tres personas que parecían ser las culpables de todo el alboroto. Misty, Brock y Tracey pedían disculpas con la mirada mientras Amber se acercaba hacia Ash y compañía, esperando poder calmar las cosas un poco.

"Disculpen" dijo la peli café pero al ver que nadie la escuchaba volvió a hablar un poco más fuerte"¡Por favor escúchenme!" cuando iba por el tercer intento noto el comportamiento de cierto roedor amarillo, que en esos momentos se encontraba más que irritado, por lo que decido alejarse antes de resultar herida.

"¡Pikachuuuuuuu!" sin perder tiempo Pikachu lanzo un poderoso Atactrueno al grupo reunido, electrocutando a las personas más cercanas, incluyendo a su entrenador.

"Ahora que se han calmado creo que podemos empezar a aclarar las dudas" comento Amber una vez que los ánimos de todos se habían calmado "Bien empecemos por…" antes de poder continuar con su explicación se escucho un fuerte ruido en el cielo y segundos después una imponente estructura paso volando sobre ellos para aterrizar en los terrenos cercanos al Laboratorio.

Varios de los ahí presentes pudieron reconocer la gran estructura, recordando todo lo aprendido en ese lugar. La mayoría se sorprendieron e incluso se intimidaron ante tal edificación, tanto que nadie podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

"¡La Pirámide de Batalla!" exclamo Ash terminando con el largo silencio que se había producido.

"¡Pikachu!" dijo emocionado su compañero.

"Parece ser que llegaron antes de lo previsto" murmuro Amber muy sorprendida.

Sin darles oportunidad a sus amigos de preguntar, Ash y Pikachu se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado el edificio, seguido por Amber y compañía. Una vez que llegaron vieron como el edificio en forma de pirámide se desplazaba a modo terrestre y como de el salían dos figuras muy conocidas por Ash y Amber.

"¡Scott! ¡Brandon!" exclama Ash al ver al magnate y al Rey Pirámide.

"Ash que gusto volver a verte y por cierto felicidades a ti y a Amber por haber aceptado el puesto" dijo el arqueólogo con una expresión amable antes de cambiarla a una severa "Estoy ansioso por ver la batalla entre ustedes dos y también por ver con quien de ustedes me enfrentare"

"Por supuesto solo espera y veraz" respondió decidido Ash antes de sentir un escalofrió desde su espalda.

"¿Ash nos podrías explicar que pasa aquí?" pregunto uno de sus amigos.

"Bueno…" comenzó el azabache mientras dirigía su mirada a todos lados hasta toparse con la de cierta peli café, la cual le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera. Tal parecía que ya había llegado el momento de decirles todo a sus amigos, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran mas "Bien lo que pasa es que…"

XXX

Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte todo parecía estar muy tranquilo un día muy normal en Pueblo Paleta.

"¡¿Qué?!" se escucho un fuerte grito, colectivo, proveniente desde las cercanías del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Si un día normal, Ash no solo le conto a sus amigos sobre la Megaevolución y todo lo que esta conllevaba, no era necesario decir que todos ellos estaban fascinados por tal suceso y más aun esperaban con ansias poder a realizarla ellos mismos, tanto así que intentaron persuadir a Amber de que les facilitaras los instrumentos a lo que ella respondió con un _"Ya veremos"._

Después de esta explicación siguió con las respectivas presentaciones tanto con los ya presentes como con los recién llegados, así como con Brandon y Scott, dándoles a saber las identidades de cada uno; hubo muchas sorpresas pero sin duda que la sorpresa más grande que se llevaron todos fue el enterarse que las personas que estaban buscando eran nada más y nada menos que Amber y Ash.

"Parece que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes de aquí en adelante, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto Amber a su dormida Pokémon mientras veía como los amigos de Ash, ahora rivales, trataban de convencerlo de ser el primero en pelear con él _"Me pregunto cómo te irá en la batalla de mañana"_ con eso en mente Amber emprendió rumbo hacia la residencia Ketchum, dejando a cierto entrenador y a su Pokémon completamente a merced de sus captores.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡La Promesa Cumplida! ¡Adelante Max!**

"¡Damas y caballeros el Torneo de Batallas por fin ha llegado!" anuncio el alcalde en el micrófono "Bien permítanme explicarles en qué consisten las reglas. Los entrenadores solo pueden utilizar al Pokémon que inscribieron en la competencia, además el ganador del torneo se enfrentara en una batalla contra uno de los orgullos de Pueblo Paleta y recién nombrado Cerebro de la Frontera, ¡Ash Ketchum!" esto ocasiono un gran rugir por parte de la gente.

"No es justo yo también quiero competir y enfrentarme a Ash" eran los reglamos de Barry desde las gradas.

"Todos sabemos cómo te sientes pero este evento es solo para residentes del pueblo así que ninguno de nosotros puede competir" Ritchie trataba de calmar al rubio, era cierto que todos ellos hubieran querido tener la oportunidad de combatir contra Ash y mas por el hecho de que no podían enfrentarlo como cerebro aun.

Cuando se enteraron de que su amigo era uno de los cerebros todos ellos quisieron enfrentarlo pero tal parecía que aun había unos detalles por arreglar antes de que pudieran tener una batalla, al menos eso fue lo que les dijo Scott, además el magnate les había prometido que hablaría con ellos sobre la Batalla de la Frontera una vez que el festival terminara.

"Bien sin más demora comencemos con la primera batalla" en el campo aparecieron dos entrenadores, uno bastante conocido por el grupo en las gradas. Para mala suerte de los jóvenes, el único que pudo competir en el evento fue Max y todo gracias al título que le había regalado Ash.

"¡Buena suerte Max!" grito Bonnie animando a su amigo "Apuesto que el ganara, ¿no le crees Dedenne?" pregunto la pequeña rubia a su Pokémon.

"De deden ne"

"Yo también lo creo después de todo es mi hermano" comento May con orgullo.

"Tienes razón May, a pesar de haber comenzado su viaje hace poco Max es muy listo" agrego Ash llegando con Pikachu, Amber, Skitty, Scott y Brandon a las gradas "Perdón por el retraso pero tuvimos que hacer unas cosas antes" antes de que pudieran preguntar algo se escucho un grito en el campo.

"¡Yo te elijo Poochyena!" de la Pokébola de Max salió una especie de lobo, el cual mostraba un temperamento feroz.

"¡Waw un Poochyena!" exclamo Bianca al ver al pequeño Pokémon "Es la primera vez que veo uno en persona"

"No sabía que Max hubiera atrapado uno" comento Misty viendo la forma en que se comportaba el Pokémon "Parece que a pesar de ser tan pequeño es de armas tomar"

"Tienes razón es un poco agresivo, pero quiere mucho a Max. De hecho ese Poochyena es una de las crías de cierto Mightyena amigo nuestro" comento May recordando su visita a la Reserva Pokémon en Hoenn.

"Con que Poochyena"

" **Poochyena, el Pokémon mordida. Poochyena es la forma preevolucionada de Mightyena. La fuerza de su mordida es superior a la de otros Pokémon y persigue a sus oponentes hasta que los deja agotados"**

"Bien Max estoy ansioso de ver que otras sorpresas tienes guardadas" murmuro Ash mientras veía el inicio de la batalla.

XXX

Los combates fueron buenos pero parecía que ninguno de los competidores tenía tanta experiencia o conocimiento como Max. El reciente entrenador usaba a su Poochyena con gran habilidad logrando así el poder llegar hasta la final del torneo. Ahora la última batalla estaba llegando a su final.

"¡Sandshrew ya no puede continuar la victoria es para el entrenador Max y su Poochyena!" anuncio el Tracey ante el innegable resultado.

"¡Si lo hicimos Poochyena ganamos!" exclamo Max eufórico acercándose a su Pokémon "Estuviste increíble gracias por todo" agrego acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

"¡Increíble damas y caballeros el novato Max ha ganado el Torneo de Batallas Pokémon!" comento el alcalde por el micrófono "En unos momentos nuestro ganador Max tendrá el privilegio de enfrentar a Ash Ketchum en una batalla pero antes Amber nos hará el honor de entregar el premio sorpresa al ganador del evento" con estas palabras tanto Max como la mayoría del público se sorprendió mientras esperaban a ver cuál sería la sorpresa.

La espera no fue larga, pues unos minutos después Amber apareció en el campo con una especia de contenedor en sus manos. Eso si fue una gran sorpresa, ya que el contenedor era nada más y nada menos que una incubadora que dentro llevaba un Huevo Pokémon.

"Felicidades por tu victoria Max, creo que esto es tuyo" dijo entregando la incubadora el peli verde "Cuídalo muy bien y estor segura de que será un gran aliado en el futuro"

"Gracias, eso hare" tomando el contenedor entre sus manos Max observo con fascinación el objeto dentro "No puedo creerlo mi propio Huevo Pokémon, asombroso" comento el muchacho feliz con su regalo "Me podrías decir que tipo de Pokémon saldrá" la petición iba dirigida a cierta peli café frente a él.

"Podría" respondió mientras miraba la mirada de ilusión de su amigo antes de cerrar los ojos y agregar con una gran sonrisa "Pero que diversión tendría eso"

"Aaahhhh" se quejo el joven mientras Amber no paraba de sonreír "No importa de cualquier modo se que seremos grandes amigos"

"Estoy segura de eso" Amber metió una mano a su bolsillo para sacar un aparato rojo, muy familiar para Max "Y esto es de parte del Profesor Oak" agrego antes de entregarle el objeto en cuestión "Sin duda te ayudara más adelante"

XXX

"¡Llego el momento que todos estaban esperando con ustedes la batalla entre el ganador del Torneo Pokémon, Max, contra uno de los Cerebros de la Frontera de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum!" el rugir del público no tardo en oírse, al mismo tiempo ambos entrenadores se ponían en posición para el combate.

En las gradas todos los amigos y familiares de los dos contendientes se encontraban atentos a lo que prometía ser una estupenda batalla. Los rivales de Ash estaban ansiosos por ver que sorpresas tenía su amigo, además de tratar de idear un plan contra su estilo de batalla.

"¿Nerviosa?" le pregunto Amber a May viendo su comportamiento "Te entiendo yo también me siento igual"

"¿En serio?" Amber simplemente asintió en señal de afirmación "Pero Ash es un gran entrenador y Max es tan solo un novato, no creo que debas estar nerviosa" comento la castaña.

"La verdad es que no importa la dificultad del reto siempre me pongo muy nerviosa en sus batallas" al ver la expresión de sorpresa de May agrego "Pero no gano nada con eso lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarlo y confiar en que él sabrá como arreglárselas"

"Tienes razón" murmuro May más relajada antes de concentrar su atención en la batalla que estaba por empezar.

"Espero que estés listo Max" dijo Ash mientras Pikachu bajaba de su hombro y se posicionaba a un lado suyo "Porque no pienso contenerme" tomando una Pokébola de su cinturón la arrojo al aire "¡Gengar yo te elijo!" dicho esto el Pokémon Fantasma se materializo en el campo.

"Gen gar" dijo el Pokémon mientras flotaba en el campo, viendo toda la gente a su alrededor. Para curiosidad de muchos en una de sus patas delanteras llevaba una pulsera con una piedra de color morado, con algunas marcas rojas y azules.

"Así que usaras a Gengar, bien no importa yo aun tengo la ventaja" comento Max sacando su Pokébola y arrojándola al aire "¡Poochyena ve!"

"Grrrrrrr" el Pokémon de Max se posiciono esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador para empezar el combate, mientras su oponente no parecía muy atento al encuentro.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene un su pata?" pregunto Morrison.

"Esa es la Gengarita, una de las tantas piedras que ayudan a un Pokémon a Megaevolucionar" respondió Amber.

"Eso significa que Gengar puede Megaevolucionar" afirmo Trip viendo fijamente aquel objeto.

"¿Y desde cuándo Ash tiene un Gengar?" pregunto Paul viendo al Pokémon Fantasma.

"Lo atrapo poco después de regresar de Kalos en un viaje que hizo con Amber" respondió Cilan.

"Ya veo" dijo Tierno sacando su Pokédex para revisar los datos del Pokémon mientras Trevor y Trip no perdían oportunidad para tomar algunas fotos de tal espécimen.

" **Gengar, el Pokémon sombra. Gengar se esconde en las sombras. Los detalles sobre Gengar son desconocidos"**

"Tengo entendido que los Gengar tienen una personalidad un tanto siniestra" comento seriamente Ritchie.

"Pues Gengar puede asustar en ocasiones pero no es malo" defendió Brock mirando las muecas que hacia el Pokémon "Aunque su personalidad es algo peculiar" agrego con un suspiro.

"¿Por qué de todos los Pokémon que tiene, Ash tenía que escoger a uno tan aterrador?" pregunto un tanto asustada Shauna, el miedo era compartido por la mayoría del grupo femenino.

"Yo creo que es muy lindo" el comentario inocente de Bonnie causo que la mayoría de los presentes la miraran con cierta curiosidad antes de regresar su mirada al campo de batalla.

"Bien cada entrenador usara a un Pokémon y la batalla terminara cuando uno de los dos no pueda continuar" tanto Ash como Max asintieron ante las palabras dichas por Tracey "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Bien comencemos Poochyena usa Mordida!" el pequeño canino corrió en dirección a su objetivo.

"¡Esquívalo!" antes de que Poochyena pueda cerrar sus fauces en su oponente, Gengar lo esquiva fundiéndose en el suelo como una especie de sombra y deslizándose a otro lado del campo.

"Es mi imaginación o Gengar parece algo aburrido" dijo Dawn viendo como el nombrado Pokémon daba un gran bostezo.

"Parece que a Gengar le gustan más las bromas que las batallas" comento Clemont ante la actual conducta del Pokémon fantasma.

"Tal vez sea por el hecho de que esta será su primera batalla oficial" agrego Amber dejando a todos sorprendidos ante tal hecho "Ash y Gengar han entrenado mucho pero no han tenido una verdadera batalla hasta ahora" explico la peli café.

"¡Rápido usa Excavar!" Poochyena utilizo sus patas para cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconderse ahí dentro "¡Ahora vuelve a usa Mordida!" el Pokémon salió detrás de Gengar, abriendo su boca para ejecutar el ataque. Gengar se volteo para quedar frente a su contrincante, pero no pudo evitar que los dientes de Poochyena aprisionaran su brazo "¡Ya lo tienes Poochyena, no lo sueltes!" con esas palabras el canino intensifico su agarre.

"Nada mal Max" felicito Ash viendo como Poochyena tenía aprisionado a Gengar y no parecía que iba a soltarlo "Pero esto también puede ser una desventaja para ti" esto confundió al novato de Hoenn "¡Gengar aprovecha y usa Puño de Sombra!" con su brazo libre el Pokémon bromista lanza una especie de puño fantasma contra el cachorro, el golpe logra que Poochyena lo suelte y sea lanzado hasta el otro lado del campo.

"¡Poochyena!" grita preocupado Max, viendo a su Pokémon en el suelo.

"Espero que Poochyena esté bien" dijo May, preocupada porque aquel encuentro estuviera llegando a su fin tan pronto.

"Creía que los Pokémon del tipo de Poochyena eran resistentes a ataques de tipo fantasma" Sawyer decía estas palabras sin perder de vista lo que pasaba en el campo, desde que la batalla comenzó el no había dejado de tomar nota.

"Pues además del tipo también es importante la experiencia, tanto del entrenador como la del Pokémon en batalla" explico Brock seriamente "Y en este caso tanto Max como su Poochyena son quienes tienen menos" con esas últimas palabras todos volvieron a poner su atención en la batalla, justo a tiempo para ver como Poochyena se volvía a poner de pie.

"Bien es tiempo de nuestra arma secreta" estas palabras dejaron intrigado a Ash "¡Poochyena ahora, Pulso Oscuro!" de la boca del Pokémon mordida salieron los aros de color negro directo hacia el fantasma.

"¡Bloquéalo con Rayo de Confusión!" Gengar lanzo varias esferas de color amarillo, que chocan contra el ataque de Poochyena. La colisión de ambos ataques genera una gran explosión la cual alcanza al Pokémon Siniestro, dejándolo completamente confundido "¡Ahora ataquemos con Atactrueno!" la orden tomo por sorpresa a Max y a los espectadores, antes de ver como Gengar lanzaba un poderoso rayo de color amarillo contra su confundido oponente.

"¡Poochyena!" Max trataba de ver a su Pokémon entre la gran cortina de humo que se había generado, una vez que el humo se disipo se podía notar el resultado. Poochyena aun seguía en la batalla pero tenía problemas para ponerse de pie, mientras que Gengar parecía no tener ni un rasguño "¡Poochyena se que tu puedes, por favor levántate!" ente la petición de su entrenador el cachorro se levanto, listo para continuar.

"¡Poochyyyy!" grito el Pokémon mordida antes de comenzar a brillar mientras cambia de forma, haciéndose más grande.

"Poochyena esta…" murmuro Max sorprendido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"… evolucionando" termino Ash las palabras de su amigo _"Felicidades Max, Poochyena está evolucionando porque no quiere defraudar la confianza que tienes en el"_ estos eran sus pensamientos mientras veía como el Pokémon dejaba de brillar, haciendo notar la nueva presencia.

"¡Poochyena acaba de evolucionar en Mightyena!" grito eufórica May ante la evolución de su hermanito.

"¿Mightyena?" pregunto Serena mientras veía al nuevo Pokémon de Max.

" **Mightyena, el Pokémon mordida. Mightyena es la forma evolucionada de Poochyena. Siempre se mueven en manadas trabajando juntos para capturar a sus presas"**

"¡Que sorpresa tan inesperada Poochyena evoluciono a Mightyena luego de verse rebasado!" anuncio el alcalde.

"¡De acuerdo, adelante Mightyena!" con esas palabras Mightyena abrió su boca, comenzando a crear una bola de color negro para después lanzarla contra Gengar, sin darle oportunidad de esquivarla "¡Aprendiste Bola Sombra!" exclamo Max feliz por el nuevo ataque.

"Woaw Mightyena debe haber aprendido ese movimiento justo después de evolucionar" dijo Cilan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Esto tal vez le dé la vuelta a las cosas" dijo Brock seriamente, ocasionando que todos sus amigos le prestaran total atención "Bola Sombra es un ataque muy efectivo contra los Pokémon como Gengar" explico el doctor, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo agrego "Además Max y Mightyena tiene Pulso Oscuro como respaldo"

"Genial, significa que Max aun tiene posibilidad de ganar" comento May feliz por su hermano.

"Yo no estaría tan segura" ahora fue el turno de Amber de llamar la atención de todos "Es cierto que Max tiene una gran ventaja pero no se olviden que a Ash aún le queda un as bajo la manga, la verdadera razón porque decidió usar a Gengar para esta batalla"

"¿La verdadera razón?" pregunto Tyson intrigado, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, por esas últimas palabras. Mientras que los antiguos acompañantes de Ash parecían estar más sorprendidos, o en el caso de May asustados.

"¿No te referirás a…?" la pregunta de Iris quedo en el aire al escuchar las siguientes palabras del azabache.

"Bien parece que llego el momento de cumplir la otra parte de mi promesa" alzando su mano izquierda, Ash dejo ver el brazalete de color negro y la piedra incrustada en el "¡Gengar Megaevolución!" tanto la piedra del aro de Ash como la de su Pokémon comenzaron a brillar, para después ser el mismo Gengar quien brillara mientras cambiaba su forma.

Después de que el extraño brillo ceso se pudo ver como el Pokémon fantasma había tenido un notable cambio. Su cuerpo ahora era morado en la parte superior y rosa en la inferior, además en su frente había aparecido un tercer ojo de color amarillo. Sus brazos eran más grandes y estaban apoyados en el suelo, al igual que su cola, mientras que sus patas permanecían ocultas bajo el suelo.

Toda la gente en el estadio estaban mudos ante lo que acababan de ver, los rivales de Ash eran los más afectados y también los mas emocionados. En cuanto a Max, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por la batalla que le esperaba.

"¡Bola Sombra una vez más!" Mightyena volvió a lanzar la esfera negra dando en el blanco, pero para sorpresa de todos Gengar no había resultado dañado en lo más mínimo "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Ese fue un ataque muy poderoso, sin duda" felicito Ash antes de agregar "Pero necesitaras mas para vencernos a nosotros" declaro mientras cerraba su puño frente a él "¡Gengar termina con Fuego Fatuo!" si la gente creía que las sorpresas, por parte del azabache, se habían terminado esto los hizo saber que se equivocaban. En cuestión de segundos Gengar hizo aparecer una gran llama de color azul delante de él, para después lanzarla contra Mightyena. El ataque fue tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad a Max ni a su Pokémon de poder evitarlo, el resultado fue claro Mightyena ahora se encontraba completamente debilitado.

"¡Mightyena ya no puede continuar Gengar gana!" anuncio Tracey para después levantar su mano hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Ash y agregar "¡El ganador de la batalla es Ash Ketchum!" Max fue corriendo a ver a su Pokémon, mientras Ash y Pikachu corrían para ver a su amigo que en esos momentos estaba volviendo a su forma normal.

"¿Mightyena te encuentras bien?" el Pokémon no respondió, parecía que mas que deprimido o lastimado se encontraba molesto por no haber ganado "Anímate tal vez no ganamos hoy pero lograste evolucionar y eso sin duda nos será de gran ayuda en el futuro" esas palabras de ánimo hicieron que la hiena mejorara su mal humor un poco, pero solo un poco "Necesitas descansar después de esa espectacular batalla" dijo antes de devolver al Pokémon a su Pokébola.

"Sin duda esa fue una estupenda batalla Max" alabo a su amigo mientras él y sus dos Pokémon se iban acercando "La verdad es que no esperaba que Poochyena evolucionara a mitad del encuentro ni tampoco que aprendiera un ataque como Bola Sombra, lo hiciste muy bien"

"Gracias, pero supongo que aun me queda mucho por aprender antes de volver a desafiarte" comunico Max, tal parecía que estaba decidido a derrotar a su héroe "La próxima vez espero que sea en una batalla oficial"

"Por supuesto" en su mente Ash pensaba _"No tengo ninguna duda de que serás un gran entrenador la próxima vez que nos veamos"_ antes de continuar Gengar se puso frente a su entrenador e hizo algunas señas.

"Si, tu también lo hiciste muy bien Gengar" le confirmo a su Pokémon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Gengar gen" respondió con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

"Increíble venció a Mightyena con un solo ataque" dijo Harrison aun sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"No hay duda que la Megaevolución es algo muy poderoso" comento Paul seriamente.

"Ahora con más razón yo debo poder realizarla" exclamo Barry.

XXX

Todos los amigos y rivales de Ash se encontraban camino a la residencia Ketchum, la razón, Scott les explicaría a los nuevos retadores en qué consistía la Batalla de la Frontera.

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver las dos vitrinas que había en la sala. En una se podían ver varios trofeos de oro entre los cuales estaban el del festival del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, uno de la Competencia de Pokémon Extremo y uno de la Liga Naranja. También había dos campanas alivio de la Batalla Corazonada, una cinta focus del Torneo de Sumo Pokémon y un cinturón de oro del campeón del Grand Prix P-1. Además había varios certificados de ganador entre los cuales estaban dos de Poké Aro. Sin mencionar siete marcos, cada uno con su respectivo juego de medallas de cada región.

En la otra vitrina se podían apreciar cuatro diferentes Copas Listón, pertenecientes a cierta peli café. En ambas vitrinas había dos títulos muy parecidos, uno era el que los acreditaba como conquistadores de la Batalla de la Frontera. El otro era un títulos nobiliario uno de Gran Duque, para Ash, y otro de Gran Duquesa, para Amber. También en ambas había un marco con siete Símbolos de la Frontera, respectivamente. Además se podía ver la pared llena de fotos de ambos primos, algunas con sus amigos o sus Pokémon y otras mostrando acontecimientos tanto de las Ligas como de los Concursos Pokémon, todas ellas tomadas por la mismísima Delia Ketchum.

Durante toda la semana Delia se puso a ordenar ambas vitrinas pero, con los eventos del festival y encargarse de los puestos de comida, no había tenido tiempo de terminar sus arreglos hasta esa mañana. Claro que eso había sido en contra de los deseos de sus queridos hijo y sobrina, los cuales a pesar de protestar no lograron hacer que la mujer cambiara de opinión sobre querer presumir sus logros.

Todos se quedaron viendo los logros de ambos primos. Algunos más atentos a los de Ash, como Max, y otros a los de Amber, como May, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie y Shauna. Pero la mayoría estaban atentos a los símbolos enmarcados, que a cualquier otra cosa.

"Esos son los Símbolos de la Frontera" dijo Scott llamando la atención de todos en el lugar "Claro que ahora serán nueve símbolos los que tendrán que ganar si es que quieren conquistar la Batalla de la Frontera"

"La verdad es que desde que me llego la invitación, me estado preguntando en qué consiste todo esto de la Batalla de la Frontera" dijo Ritchie intrigado por tal desafío.

"Qué bueno que sacas ese tema, permitan explicarles como está constituida ahora" sentándose en uno de los sillones, Scott comenzó con su explicación "Se compone de nueve lugares de batalla que se encuentran por todo Kanto. Cada lugar tiene su propio Cerebro de la Frontera que es casi lo mismo que un Líder de Gimnasio, pero muy poderoso. Los retadores deben pelear para ganarse la Insignia Frontera de ese lugar. Pero solo se te da la ubicación de un lugar y solo si ganas la Insignia Frontera de ahí se te da la ubicación de la siguiente instalación"

"Sin duda es un poco diferente a cuando nosotros hicimos el desafío" comento Ash recordando que a él se le había dado la ubicación de seis de las siete instalaciones y según lo que había hablado con Amber a ella también.

"Bueno también hay que tener en cuenta que estas reglas son en parte por los cambios que va a ver una vez que tu y Amber tomen oficialmente sus puestos" respondió Scott "Además la ubicación que se da cambia según donde empiece el retador, sin mencionar que pensaba en dejar su instalación como la ultima"

"Eso quiere decir que para enfrentarnos a Ash y Amber tenemos que ganar primero los otros siete símbolos" dijo Bianca un tanto insegura de haber entendido bien la explicación.

"Eso sería lo correcto, pero no hay ningún problema con que empiecen aquí" las palabras de Scott sorprendieron a casi todos en la habitación.

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron los retadores del desafío.

"La verdad es que esa regla la pusimos únicamente para no perturbar la tranquilidad de Pueblo Paleta, sin mencionar que nos da la oportunidad de viajar más seguido" esa vez fue el turno de Amber de responder la pregunta.

"Por lo que no habrá ningún problema con que tengan las batallas aquí primero" agrego Ash lleno de entusiasmo.

"Bien entonces espero que tengas ese símbolo listo para mi"

"Espera un momento yo seré la primera"

"No seré yo"

"No yo"

Con eso se origino una batalla verbal por ver quién sería el primer retador de los dos nuevos cerebros. Todo esto visto por el magnate, sus tres cerebros presentes y los amigos de dos de ellos.

"Me encantan los entrenadores con espíritu" dijo Scott con una gran sonrisa "Pero me temo que en estos momentos ninguno podrá enfrentarse a él" con esto la batalla ceso abruptamente.

"¿Por qué?" la pregunta colectiva no se hizo esperar.

"Lo que pasa es que la Instalación de Batalla todavía no está terminada y me temo que pasara un poco te tiempo hasta que este completa" respondió el magnate tranquilamente.

"¿Entonces porque nos envió las invitaciones si todavía no estaba todo listo?" pregunto Trip muy serio y un tanto enojado.

"La verdad es que no creí que llegarían tan rápido jajaja" esto ocasiono un suspiro de resignación colectivo.

"Bueno aun sin ese pequeño tropiezo, ninguno de ustedes habría podido enfrentarse a Ash" las palabras de Amber captaron la atención de todos en la sala "Porque él y yo aun tenemos una batalla pendiente"

"Es cierto y ten por segura que yo seré quien gane" dijo con gran confianza el azabache.

"No dudo que una batalla entre ustedes dos será interesante" comento Brando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "En especial con las reglas que Scott me dijo que acordaron"

"¿Cuáles reglas?" pregunto Max muy interesando por todo acerca de esa batalla.

"Es cierto ustedes no estaban cuando acordamos las reglas" llamando la atención de todos sus amigos Ash continuo "Sera una batalla completa y únicamente se podrá usar un Pokémon de cada región"

"Eso quiere decir que tu y Amber han viajado mucho, ¿no?" Morrison estaba emocionado por saber que tan lejos había llegado su amigo.

"Y que deben tener muchos Pokémon" agrego Cameron muy interesado por esa parte, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

"Tanto Ash como Amber tiene una gran cantidad de Pokémon" respondió Brock antes que sus amigos "Y debo decir que todos ellos están en perfecto estado de salud, además de ser muy fuertes"

"¿En serio?" emocionada Bianca se puso muy cerca de Amber, invadiendo su espacio personal "¡Oye crees que podríamos ver algunos de tus Pokémon! ¡Por favor!"

"Cla claro que si Bianca" respondió la peli café un tanto incomoda por la clara invasión de espacio "Además teníamos pensado ir a hablar con el Profesor Oak a su Laboratorio"

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" nada más terminar esas palabras Ash y Pikachu salieron de la casa seguidos por el resto de los presentes.

XXX

De camino al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, los compañeros de viaje de Ash se dedicaron a contarles a los demás sobre el acuerdo que habían hecho los tres cerebros presentes y el magnate. Nada más llegaron fueron recibidos por Tracey quien al ver la razón de su visita los invito a que pasaran a la parte trasera del laboratorio.

"¿Y dónde está el Profesor Oak?" pregunto Amber al notar la falta del científico.

"Se encuentra en los jardines de la reservación haciendo un chequeo rutinario de los Pokémon" respondió el observador dándose cuenta de que el susodicho se encontraba arrodillado frente a ellos "De hecho parece que aquí esta"

"¡Profesor!" grito Ash pero antes de dar tan siquiera un paso fue derribado por cuarteto de Pokémon "¡Chicos!"

"No hay duda que tus Pokémon saben cómo saludarte" comento Amber en tono de broma antes de que dos pequeño Pokémon se lanzara a sus brazos, justo al mismo tiempo que Skitty subía a su cabeza "Hola"

"Que monada" dijo Shauna viendo a los pequeños Pokémon.

"Waw nunca antes había visto a estos Pokémon de cerca" comento fascinada Bianca.

"A mí me gustaría saber cual es este Pokémon" dijo Ritchie acercándose un poco al Pokémon rosa flotante.

"Es un Swirlix un Pokémon común en Kalos" anuncio Tierno.

"Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nueva Pokédex" dijo Max mientras sacaba el aparato rojo que le había dado Amber de parte del Profesor Oak.

" **Swirlix, el Pokémon algodón de azúcar. Swirlix solo come dulces, lo cual vuelve a su pelaje pegajoso como algodón de azúcar"**

"Sin duda una Pokédex así es de mucha ayuda" comento Tyson "En especial para cuando tengamos nuestra batalla oficial" agrego dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ash.

"Eso me recuerda que ya tengo listo tu pedido Scott" ante las palabras de Samuel, Tracey se fue del lugar para volver entrar en el Laboratorio.

"¿A qué pedido se refiere Profesor?" pregunto con curiosidad Max, esperando que se tratara de algo relacionado con algún nuevo descubrimiento. Antes de obtener alguna respuesta Tracey volvió con un maletín en las manos, el cual le entrego al magnate "¿Qué hay en el maletín?"

"Ya lo verán" Scott abrió el maletín, dentro había diez Pokédex iguales a la que Amber le había dado a Max por su victoria "Considérenlo un regalo que les ayudara para saber más de los Pokémon de sus rivales" los retadores que no venían de Kalos tomaron el dispositivo cuando el magnate se los ofreció y sin perder tiempo se decidieron a estrenar el nuevo aparato.

" **Bronzor, el Pokémon antiguo. Puede encontrarse en tumbas antiguas. Se dice que los símbolos inscritos en su espalda le confieren poderes extraños"**

" **Larvitar, el Pokémon piel roca. Larvitar generalmente se empolla debajo de la tierra y tarda mucho tiempo antes de salir a la superficie"**

 **"Torchic, el Pokémon Polluelo. En su interior arde una llama que mantiene su cuerpo caliente. Tira bolas de fuego a 1000 metros"**

" **Cleffa, el Pokémon con forma de estrella. Cleffa es la forma preevolucionada de Clefairy, su forma de estrella ha hecho creer que ellos llegan a la tierra montados en estrellas fugaces. Extrañamente muchos Cleffas son encontrados en noches con lluvia de estrellas"**

 **"Mudkip, el Pokémon pez de lodo. Mudkip usa los sensibles detectores de radar en su cabeza para determinar lo que sucede alrededor. Con un instante puede reunir suficiente fuerza para aplastar rocas"**

"Nunca antes había visto a un Cleffa es tan lindo" exclamo Bianca mientras se acercaba al Pokémon en brazos de Amber "Tienes que decirme donde atrapaste a esa lindura" pidió la rubia en cierta suplica.

"Me temo que eso es imposible porque Cleffa ha estado conmigo desde que era un huevo" explico Amber.

"¿Un huevo?" pregunto Bonnie.

"Si, Scott nos regalo un huevo a cada uno como bienvenida a la Batalla de la Frontera" con una mano se señalo a ella primero y después a Ash "Del mío nació Cleffa y del de Ash nació Swirlix, curiosamente ambas nacieron al mismo tiempo"

"Eso nunca nos lo habías dicho Ash" en un berrinche la niña se acerco a su amigo "Yo quiero verlo por favor regresen a ser huevos y después vuelvan a nacer de ese modo podre verlo, ¿sí?" la petición iba a los dos Pokémon rosas ahora frente a ella.

"Me temo que eso es imposible Bonnie" dijo Clemont tratando de mantener la compostura ante el comentario infantil de su hermanita.

"Bueno" recuperándose de las palabras de la pequeña, Scott comenzó a hablar "Me pareció un buen regalo de bienvenida, la verdad es que ni yo sabía que Pokémon nacerían de los huevos y me da curiosidad por ver como los entrenan"

"Hablando de curiosidad, me gustaría saber para qué utilizaste el premio del Torneo de Lucha Sumo" dijo Amber intrigada del porque su primo había elegido esa Piedra Evolutiva en especifico.

"Es cierto Ash, ¿Por qué una Piedra Fuego de entre todas?" pregunto Dawn curiosa.

"Ya lo verán" de su cinturón, Ash tomo una de sus Pokébolas y la lanzo al aire.

"¡Arrrrccc!" rugió el Pokémon, de gran tamaño y extraño color, al surgir de su contenedor esférico. La mayoría de los presentes estaba asombrado por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, aunque por razones diferentes, entre ellas el hecho de ver a un raro Pokémon Brillante.

"¡Hiciste que Growlithe evolucionara!" afirmo sorprendida Serena.

"Si hace tiempo que él quería evolucionar pero para lograrlo necesitaba de una Piedra Fuego, así que aproveche el premio para conseguirla" explico Ash mientras Max revisaba los datos del nuevo Pokémon.

" **Arcanine, un Pokémon legendario. La forma evolucionada de Growlithe. Arcanine corre tan suave que parece que vuela y es conocido por su bravura y gran lealtad"**

"Sin duda será un oponente formidable en una batalla" comento Misty mientras veía como el Pokémon comenzaba a retirarse del lugar "Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo planean tener la suya?" la pregunta iba dirigida al par de primos frente a ella "Me gustaría poder ver su batalla pero con todas las responsabilidades que tengo debo volver al Gimnasio pronto"

"Eso no es problema ya que la batalla será mañana mismo" dijo Scott con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los presentes estaban mudos por la afirmación que acababa de hacer el magnate, solamente el mayor de los cerebros parecía saber lo que estaba pasando. Los dos primos fueron los primeros en recuperar la voz, saliendo del shock que les había causado tan inesperada noticia.

"¡¿Mañana mismo?!" gritaron muy sorprendidos los dos involucrados, aun sin creer del todo las palabras de Scott y esperando por que fuera una broma.

"¡¿Pika?!" grito el Pokémon tan sorprendido como su entrenador, aunque parecía ser el único pues Skitty no parecía interesada en interrumpir su siesta.

"Así es, creí que de todas las personas ustedes serian los mas emocionados por la noticia" bajando un poco sus gafas comento "Después de todo se han estado preparando para este momento"

"Es cierto pero…" comenzó a explicar Ash.

"Fue una gran sorpresa que decidieras hacer la batalla tan pronto" terminando las palabras de Ash, Amber dirigió su mirada al arqueólogo parado cerca del magnate "¿Hay alguna razón para apresurar las cosas?"

"Nada se te escapa" ahora fue Brandon quien tomo la palabra "Lo cierto es que tengo que hacer un viaje después de esta visita y puede que eso me tome un tiempo. Por lo que no quisiera dejar ningún cabo suelto antes de irme"

"Ya veo en ese caso mañana será el gran día Pikachu" el roedor eléctrico subió hasta el hombro de su entrenador y ambos dirigieron una mirada muy seria a Amber "No planeo retenerme contigo Amber"

"No espero que lo hagas Ash porque ten por seguro que yo no lo haré" respondió con una mirada igual de seria.

Justo en ese momento Skitty despertó de su siesta en la cabeza de su entrenadora, mostrando la misma mirada que ella en su rostro, tal parecía que aun dormida la gatita estaba muy atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"¡Pika!" dijo firmemente Pikachu mientras de sus mejillas empezaban a saltar chispas.

"¡Nya!" exclamo Skitty con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

Todos estaban concentrados en el par de entrenadores y Pokémon cuando de la nada dos manos robóticas blancas bajaron desde el cielo, atrapando a Pikachu y Skitty. Con la misma velocidad que descendieron volvieron a subir hasta llegar a un globo muy conocido por todos.

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y más vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!"

"¡Meowth! ¡Así es!"

"¡Woooooooobbuffet!"

"¡Mime mime!"

En su característico globo el Equipo Rocket se reía de su gran hazaña mientras atraían a Pikachu y Skitty hasta ellos.

"Es que nunca aprenden" furioso por los actos de él trió de ladrones Ash ordeno "¡Bronzor usa Confusión!" los ojos del Pokémon antiguo empezaron a emitir un brillo de color azul mismo que rodeo el globo deteniéndolo en el aire.

"¿Qué está pasando?, ¡Meowth has algo rápido!" demando Jessie al darse cuenta de que aquel Pokémon estaba impidiendo su escape.

"Lo intento pero el globo no se mueve" apretando los botones de un control en sus patas el felino trataba de elevar el globo.

"¡Swirlix Bola de Energía!" el Pokémon algodón creo tres esferas de energía de color verde y las lanzo contra el globo. Dos de las esferas golpearon las manos robóticas, dañándolas y ocasionando que soltaran a los dos Pokémon que tenian presos.

"¡Te tengo!" dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos dueños cuando atraparon a su compañero que caía del cielo. Al ver que sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro Bronzor utilizo su ataque de Confusión para desinflar el globo de los ladrones y hacerlos caer bruscamente en el suelo.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" desafío Jessie mientras sus compañeros y ella se recuperaban de la caída "Ahora que el jefe nos devolvió a todos nuestros Pokémon no tienen oportunidad contra el grandioso Equipo Rocket" dijo arrojando cinco Pokébolas.

"Ustedes también únanse a la fiesta" ayudando a su compañera James dejo salir a todos sus Pokémon.

Frente a los dos villanos aparecieron Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat, Frillish, Gourgeist, Carnivine, Yamask, Amoonguss, Inkay. Mientras que Meowth, Wobbuffet y Mime Jr. estaban junto a sus entrenadores.

"¿Y ahora que harán bobos?" la confianza de peli roja era evidente "Los superamos en número es imposible que nos ganen" los entrenadores ya se estaban preparando para enfrentarse a los dos ladrones.

Cada uno de sus amigos estaba listo para ayudar en la batalla. Cuando el combate iba a empezar de la nada una pequeña bola rosada empezó a caminar en medio de los dos bandos, tenía un micrófono en su mano y grandes ojos.

"Jiggly" el globo andante llevo el micrófono a su boca lista para comenzar su canción.

"¡Es Jigglypuff!" el grito colectivo tanto de los bandidos como de ciertos entrenadores, los cuales conocían muy bien a ese Pokémon, no tardo en llegar. La mayoría grito de terror pero hubo uno que era de emoción.

"¡Rápido desháganse de esa cosa!" demando furiosa la villana del equipo a lo cual los nueve Pokémon se lanzaron contra la indefensa Pokémon cantante.

"¡No lo harán...!" gritaron ambos primos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pikachu Atactrueno!"

"¡Skitty Mímica!"

La unión de ambos ataques eléctricos genero un poder más grande que arraso contra el trió de villanos y sus Pokémon, mandándolos a volar.

"Ni siquiera con todos nuestros Pokémon el resultado cambio" dijo pesimista James.

"Los culpo a ustedes por esto" enojada por el fracaso Jessie se desquitaba con sus compañeros.

"No importa quien tuvo la culpa lo único que importa es que…" comento el felino parlante.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido mandado a volar otra vez!" gritaron los tres ladrones antes de desaparecer en el aire.

"Eso les enseñar" orgulloso de su trabajo Ash se había olvidado momentáneamente del problema que aun tenían ahí "¡Es cierto se me había olvidado! ¡Corran!" exclamo asustado nada más poner su vista en el Pokémon cantante, Pikachu y varios de sus compañeros ya se preparaban para ejecutar esa orden. Los demás estaban un tanto confusos por aquel comportamiento pero hubo una persona del grupo que tenía sus pensamientos puestos en otro lado.

"Jiggly puff" después de la descortés interrupción a su parecer Jigglypuff estaba lista para cantar, cosa que expreso llevando su micrófono nuevamente a su boca.

"¡Cleffa no dejes que cante! ¡Usa Hojas Mágicas!" el Pokémon estrella obedeció, dando unas volteretas lanzo varias hojas verdes muy afiladas hacia Jigglypuff y con un solo ataque logro hacerla retroceder.

Al recuperarse del ataque Jigglypuff se infla notablemente, haciendo notar su gran enojo en ese momento. Una vez que recupera su tamaño normal se lanza contra Cleffa utilizando su ataque Doble Bofetón.

"¡Cleffa resiste y utiliza Otra Vez!" al estar tan cerca de su oponente la esfera de energía luminosa impacta contra Jigglypuff sin ningún problema y causa que su cuerpo se ilumine.

Jigglypuff sin entender lo que pasa se aleja de Cleffa para realizar su conocido ataque de Canto pero en vez de cantar nuevamente vuelve a correr en dirección a su oponente lista para utilizar nuevamente Doble Bofetón.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Golpe Mareador!" con gran agilidad y gracia la pequeña Pokémon estrella esquiva a Jigglypuff para después lanzarse contra ella con su puño cubierto con un brillo de colores. El ataque impacto contra el Pokémon globo haciéndola rebotar contra un árbol y después en el suelo, dejándola inconsciente "¡Pokébola ve!" Amber lanzo el objeto redondo hacia el Pokémon, la esfera lo succiona antes de caer en el césped. La Pokébola parpadeo tres veces para después dejar escuchar su sonido característico, dejando saber que Jigglypuff había sido capturado "¡Sí! ¡Jigglypuff es mío!" festejo Amber tomando la Pokébola en sus manos.

"¡Cleffa!"

"¡Nya!"

Mientras algunos de los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad de la joven de atrapar al Pokémon y el dominio de ataques de Cleffa, otros aun se mantenían en shock por la sorpresa de ver como aquel Jigglypuff que tantos problemas les había dado había sido capturado.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" el shock de Ash había pasado para dar continuación a su necesidad de una explicación de la batalla que había presenciado.

"Hace mucho vi a este Jigglypuff y quede fascinada con ella así que me decidí a atraparla" empezó a explicar Amber aun sin entender el porqué Ash estaba tan alterado "Pero aun cuando la busque no la pude encontrar por lo que decidí rendirme, pero hoy apareció aquí frente a mi por lo que no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad"

"¿Y cómo sabes que es el mismo Jigglypuff?" pregunto Brock, era cierto que los Pokémon de una misma especie tenían pequeños rasgos que los diferenciaban pero aun así era muy difícil notarlos y mas con un solo vistazo.

"Fácil el Jigglypuff que yo vi también tenía un plumón con ella y lo usaba como micrófono para cantar" respondió Amber mostrando el plumón que Jigglypuff había dejado caer en el suelo durante el transcurso de la batalla. Sin duda que eso explicaba él como Amber había reconocido al Pokémon.

"¿Pero por que tenía que ser ese Jigglypuff en especifico?" pregunto Bonnie sin entender el porqué Amber no podía capturar a otro Pokémon de la misma especie.

"Porque este Jigglypuff es especial" respondió mirando la Pokébola en su mano.

"¿Especial?" preguntaron colectivamente algunos jóvenes.

"Verán yo vi a Jigglypuff en una expedición arqueológica a la que fui. Allí hubo un pequeño accidente con un Aerodactyl y un Charizard, aunque no estoy segura si en verdad paso o fue solo un sueño" dijo apenada por sus últimas palabras mientras que cierto trió de entrenadores y un Pokémon recordaban un momento algo aterrador "El punto es que Jigglypuff logro dormir a todas las personas que estaban en la expedición por lo que me di cuenta de que era un Pokémon con un gran potencial"

"Dijiste que hubo un incidente con un Aerodactyl y un Charizard pero Aerodactyl es un Pokémon extinto, ¿no?" pregunto Max intrigado por tan extraño hecho.

"Eso es cierto, es por eso que les dije que tal vez fue un sueño" Amber se dirigió a Ash al ver como no había dicho ni una palabra en un buen rato, siendo el más interesado en una explicación "Pero lo que quisiera saber es el porqué tanto miedo de Jigglypuff"

"Pues…"

XXX

"¡Es increíble! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Es asombroso!" exclamaba Max al no encontrar mejores palabras para describir lo que su héroe le acababa de contar.

Ash, con ayuda de algunos de sus amigos y Pikachu, les explico a los demás la razón de su completamente bien infundado miedo hacia aquel Jigglypuff. Les conto el cómo lo encontraron y todos los problemas que les había causado desde entonces, incluyendo los dos intentos de homicidio que tuvieron en un dirigible y un avión. Entre sus relatos les hablo sobre aquella expedición y su encuentro con los Pokémon Prehistóricos, no cabe decir que muchos se asombraron al descubrir que el Charizard del que hablaba Amber era el de Ash. Aunque también hablo de las cosas buenas que había hecho como la ayuda que les brindo contra los Pokémon gigantes de Pokémopolis, cosa que dejar muy intrigado al Rey Pirámide.

"Bien ahora entiendo el porqué el miedo pero como tú mismo notaste Jigglypuff no es malo solo necesita ser comprendido" con esas palabras Amber libero al Pokémon mencionado de su contenedor esférico.

"¿Jiggly?" la pequeña bola rosa aun estaba confundida por todo lo que había pasado pero se quedo atenta a Amber mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella.

"Jigglypuff deseo de todo corazón que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas y te prometo que juntas haremos que brilles" extendiéndole la mano Amber espero la respuesta del Pokémon globo.

"¿Jiggly?" Jigglypuff no entendía del todo las palabras de Amber pero por alguna razón no le tenía miedo, todo lo contrario sentía que podía confiar en ella sin ningún problema "Jiggly jigglypuff" respondió antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora y amiga.

Mientras la escena se desarrollaba Bianca aprovecho para revisar los datos de aquel Pokémon.

" **Jigglypuff, el Pokémon globo. Cuando los grandes ojos de Jigglypuff comienzan a temblar, todos se duermen mientras canta una nana"**

"Parece que hay un nuevo integrante en la familia" comento Scott viendo la escena delante de él "Creo que esto llego en un buen momento" agrego para dirigirse a los nuevos retadores de su desafío "Según tengo entendido todos ustedes ya han tenido oportunidad de combatir con Ash en algún momento se su viaje por lo que saben más o menos su modo de pelear" ellos asintieron sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar el magnate "Ahora tuvieron una pequeña demostración del el modo de batallar de Amber y mañana podrán ver más de él pero hasta ahora que opinan"

Esta conversación entre Scott y los rivales de Ash se desarrollaba completamente aparte del festejo que había en esos momentos. Ni el par de nuevos cerebros ni sus amigos parecían estar atentos cosa que el magnate tenía muy presente y razón por la cual la inicio. Los únicos consientes de ella parecían ser el Rey Pirámide y Samuel Oak los cuales esperaban a oír la respuesta de los entrenadores.

"Sus ataque son ejecutados de una manera un tanto peculiar para un entrenador" comento Ritchie "Pero puede decir que no desperdicia ninguno de ellos"

"Además de que sus Pokémon utilizan ataques algo inusuales para su tipo" agrego Trip al recordar el encuentro de Poké Aro.

"Su estilo me recuerda al de Ash" finalizo Paul haciendo pensar a todos los demás retadores.

"Eso es porque ella y Ash comparten ciertas similitudes en cuanto a estilo de batalla se trata" dijo Scott mientras comenzaba a explicar "Tomen de ejemplo esta batalla de hace unos momentos, Amber utilizo Otra Vez para limitar los ataques de Jigglypuff pero también para evitar que utilizara su ataque distintivo. El ser Coordinadora le permitió desarrollar una gran invención y así la habilidad de crear estrategias que se van adaptando según se desarrollo el combate. Sin mencionar el gran cariño y confianza que hay entre ella y sus Pokémon"

"Entonces es muy buena estratega" dio a entender Tyson a la explicación de Scott.

"Yo diría que una de las mejores, razón por la cual obtienes el Símbolo de la Estrategia si la derrotas" afirmo Scott antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el mayor de sus cerebros.

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es el símbolo de Ash?" esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de todos ellos.

"Creía que era obvio el único que podría adaptarse a él es el Símbolo de la Perseverancia, cosa que necesitaran a lo largo de este desafío" con esas palabras Scott dejo a los retadores muy pensativos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que en cuestión de segundos el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Es un terremoto!"

"No es algo mucho más divertido bueno según de qué lado estés" respondió Brock mientras él y sus amigos se alejaban del par de primos.

Los que no entendían que pasaba hicieron lo mismo pues tenían la suficiente inteligencia para saber que lo mejor era imitar a los demás si es que querían salir ilesos de lo que fuera que se avecinaba. Fue en esos momentos que se empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido y al mirar al frente todos pudieron notar la gran estampida de Pokémon que iba directo hacia ellos o mejor dicho hacia Ash y Amber.

XXX

Ya era de noche en la Reservación Oak hace tiempo que todos se habían ido a dormir, todos salvo dos entrenadores que en esos momentos acampaban junto a todos sus Pokémon. Después de haberlos presentado a sus amigos los cuales quedaron maravillados con la gran cantidad que ambos entrenadores tenían y preocupados por desarrollar una estrategia contra ellos, para su combate futuro, ambos tuvieron la misma idea. Decidieron quedarse ese último día junto a sus Pokémon viendo las estrellas y compartiendo historias. En esos momentos solamente ellos dos seguían despiertos todos los demás ya estaban dormidos.

"En verdad has pasado por muchas cosas Amber" comento Ash mirando fijamente la hoguera frente a él.

"Pues tú no te quedas atrás sabes" la mirada de Amber se vivió un tanto triste "Sabes hay veces que siento celos de ti"

"¿Por qué?" extrañado por esas palabras _"Si el que debería sentir celos soy yo"_ pensó el azabache "Después de todo tu eres la que logro grandes cosas ganaste el Gran Festival en cuatro regiones además de tener un gran conocimiento sobre la Evolución Pokémon por no mencionar una de las mayores colecciones de Piedras Evolutivas"

"Tú también has logrado cosas increíbles no solo en las Ligas Pokémon" defendió Amber "Has salvado al mundo incontables veces, conociste a cada Pokémon Legendario y entablaste conversación con muchos de ellos. Inclusive llegaste a montar a Arceus, Ash mis logros no se comparan para nada a los tuyos y no me cabe duda de que tienes todo lo que se necesita para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon"

"Gracias" las palabras de su prima lograron calmar algunas inquietudes de Ash "Pero antes debo convertirme en un buen Cerebro de la Frontera y para eso el primer paso es derrotarte a ti"

"Estoy esperando ese momento" respondió mientras ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

 _"Deseo que el mañana llegue pronto"_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Una Batalla Destinada! ¡Ash vs Amber!**

Delia, Samuel, Scott, Brandon, junto con los amigos y rivales de Ash, estaban sentados en las gradas observando atentos a los dos competidores en el campo, para aprovechar completamente el día se había decidido que la batalla comenzaría al medio día. Por petición de Scott y Brandon la batalla se llevaría a cabo en la instalación del Rey Pirámide.

"Me pregunto cuales serán los Pokémon que usaran cada uno" dijo Max sin dejar de mirar al nuevo par de cerebros. Esa misma pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de la mayoría de los ahí presentes después de todo con la gran cantidad de Pokémon que ambos poseían sería difícil saber cuáles usarían.

"Por lo que pude ver ayer tienen una gran variedad de Pokémon así que sería difícil adivinar" respondió Tyson recordando a todos los Pokémon que había visto, algunos de ellos desconocidos para él.

"Es cierto pero con las reglas que impusieron también limitan sus opciones" comento Harrison.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Bianca sin entender lo que quería decir el muchacho. Antes de que Harrison respondiera Ritchie se le adelanto.

"En una batalla completa lo mejor es tener un equipo bien equilibrado es por eso que la mayoría de los entrenadores atrapan a tantos tipos de Pokémon como pueden y no se limitan a un tipo en especifico como los Lideres de Gimnasio" todos sus compañeros asintieron dándole a entender que habían comprendido lo que decía.

"Pero en esta batalla ellos decidieron que solo podían usar un Pokémon de cada región por lo que eso delimita un poco sus opciones. Es decir, no solo deben equilibrar a su equipo sino que también deben elegir cuidadosamente a cual Pokémon van a utilizar" agrego Paul entendiendo perfectamente el punto al que quería llegar Ritchie.

"Sin mencionar que como ambos tiene una gran variedad de donde elegir ellos tampoco están seguros de que Pokémon usara su oponente lo que dificulta mas su elección" esas fueron las palabras finales de Trip para acabar con la explicación.

"No importa que Pokémon hayan elegido para la batalla estoy seguro que este será un encuentro que ninguno podrá olvidar" las palabras de Scott llamaron la atención de todos en las gradas "He visto todas sus batallas con los Cerebros de la Frontera y siempre quise poder presenciar una entre ellos dos"

"Pues nosotros vimos una batalla de ellos en Kalos y termino en empate…" Bonnie presumía de su logro "…eso quiere decir que son igual de buenos, ¿no?"

"La verdad es que Ash y Amber siempre tiene batallas así cuando se encuentra después de uno de sus viajes y siempre terminan en empate" comento Tracey al ser de los pocos que sabían sobre esos encuentros, siendo uno de ellos la razón de cómo conoció a Amber.

"Eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que esto termine en empate" predijo Dawn ante la opción más obvia. La mayoría creía lo mismo que ella, a excepción de unos pocos entre ellos cierta mujer pelirroja.

"La verdad es que eso me gustaría" dijo Delia un tanto deprimida "Como madre y tía no me gusta ver perder a ninguno de ellos y el que se enfrenten uno contra el otro solo me hace las cosas más difíciles" algunos iban a darle palabras de ánimo a la mujer "En fin… aprovechare esta oportunidad para sacar más fotos para el álbum" agrego completamente sonriente y con su humor de vuelta. Ahora estaban seguros de donde había sacado Ash esos cambios de humor.

"Bien lo único que podemos hacer es observar y esperar" finalizo Brock antes de escuchar las palabras del árbitro para iniciar el combate.

XXX

"¡Daremos comienzo con la primera batalla!" anuncio el ayudante de Brandon, Samuel "¡Aquí no solo se decidirá el puesto del Octavo y Noveno Cerebro de la Frontera sino que también quién de ellos se enfrentara al Rey Pirámide por el título de Líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera!"

Ash mantenía su mirada fija en Amber, el joven estaba más que ansioso por empezar con la batalla que tanto había esperado. Mientras tanto Amber sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, por fin había llegado la hora.

"¡La batalla será de seis Pokémon y terminara cuando los seis Pokémon de un lado no puedan continua! ¡Ambos entrenadores pueden sustituir! ¡Además como regla única solo se podrá usar un Pokémon de cada región!" anunciando las reglas el árbitro levanto el brazo al aire antes de dejarlo caer "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Torkoal yo te elijo!"

"¡Ninetales a los reflectores!"

Ambos jóvenes liberaron a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo, los dos especímenes de fuego se encontraban frente a sus entrenadores esperando la orden que daría inicio con su batalla. El Pokémon tortuga empezó a expulsar humo de su cuerpo nada más salir, feliz de ser llamado de nuevo a batalla. En cambio su oponente tenía una mirada muy calmada y sin gran emoción.

XXX

"La primera elección ya está hecha" dijo Brock ahora mirando a los dos Pokémon en el campo.

"Ambos decidieron comenzar con un Tipo Fuego" comento May reconociendo las similitudes de los dos entrenadores.

"Que extraño" murmuro el Profesor Oak viendo fijamente la primera elección de Amber, ocasionando una gran duda en su cabeza _"¿Por qué a Ninetales?"_

"Me pregunto quién será más fuerte Torkoal o Ninetales" aunque no fueran sus preferidos tenía que reconocer que ambos Pokémon eran excelentes especímenes de Tipo Fuego. Intrigado por las palabras de Misty, Max saco su nuevo Pokédex y señalo a ambos Pokémon.

" **Ninetales, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada de Vulpix. Cada una de sus colas contiene un poder místico diferente. Se dice que Ninetales vive durante 1000 años"**

" **Torkoal el Pokémon carbón. Torkoal quema carbón dentro de su cuerpo para producir energía, como defensa es capaz de liberar humo por su nariz y espalda para confundir al enemigo"**

"Sería mejor si Ash cambiara a un Pokémon con ventaja" comento Scottie con su libreta ya lista para anotar todo acerca de esa batalla.

"Tienes razón pero es Ash de quien estamos hablando" respondió Cilan dando a entender que el no siempre hacia lo más sensato "Debo decir que Ninetales resalta la naturaleza tranquila de Amber, sin duda ese Pokémon va muy bien con ella pero…" en su mente aun había ciertos rasgos que no concordaban entre Amber y sus Pokémon. Quizá esa batalla le ayudara a poder dar una evaluación más exacta sobre la joven peli café "Aun así se que su batalla será una delicia para el paladar"

"¿Y porque Amber no cambia de Pokémon?" pregunto ahora Dawn después de todo si Ash podía cambiar a un Pokémon con ventaja Amber también.

"Amber a veces es tan terca como Ash" respondió Tracey al ser el que mejor conocía a la joven de todos los presentes.

"Parece que la primera batalla será muy pareja me pregunto quien ganara" dijo Scott _"La primera victoria a veces define el resto del encuentro"_ pensó el magnate entes de recordar ciertas batallas de ese par _"Aunque con ellos dos nunca se sabe"_

"Creo que eso dependerá de sus entrenadores" respondió Brandon.

"Ninetales es muy bonita" alabo la pequeña niña "He Clemont cásate con Amber así podre ver Pokémon muy bonitos todos los días"

"¡Bonnie!" grito apenado el inventor, aunque por un momento se planto tal posibilidad _"Definitivamente las locuras de Bonnie se me están contagiando"_ pensó el joven inventor mientras su cara era cubierta por un sutil rojo. Los demás simplemente reían ante las ocurrencias de la niña.

XXX

"¡Lanzallamas!" gritaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo. Parando cualquier conversación que se estuviera llevando a cabo.

Los dos ataques de fuego chocaron en el centro del estadio en una batalla de poder. En medio de este ataque se encontraban los espectadores que literalmente se estaban asando por la intensidad del fuego.

"¡Torkoal cambia a Giro Rápido!" el Pokémon tortuga rápidamente se escondió dentro de su caparazón para comenzar a girar rápidamente atravesando el Lanzallamas por en medio hasta impactar contra Ninetales.

Rápidamente Ninetales se recupero del ataque, a pesar del daño causado no se veía cansada sino todo lo contrario. Para sorpresa de Ash y Torkoal el Pokémon zorro ahora mostraba una mirada furiosa.

"Sabes Ninetales es muy rencorosa y no perdonara por nada del mundo el golpe que le dio Torkoal" después de esas palabras la mirada de Amber se volvió seria "¡Rayo de Confusión!" frente a Ninetales se generaron esferas de color amarillo que fueron lanzadas hacia Torkoal rodeándolo y después desapareciendo dejando un leve polvo a su alrededor. El Pokémon carbón comenzó a tambalearse demostrando que el ataque había funcionado, Torkoal se encontraba confundido "¡Ahora Hiperrayo!"

XXX

"¡¿Hiperrayo?!" grito Max un tanto desconcertado por la orden "Pero es muy pronto para un ataque así"

"Es cierto lo mejor sería usarlo como ataque final" dijo Ritchie apoyando las palabras de Max "¿Por qué usar un ataque como ese recién empezada la batalla?"

"Porque quiere llegar a un punto" respondió Scott obteniendo la atención de todos "En estos momentos Torkoal está muy confundido como para atacar o defenderse por lo que un ataque como ese le daría la ventaja de esta batalla a Amber. Pero si por algún milagro logra esquivarlo entonces se verá obligada a cambiar su plan"

"Pues Ash tiene muchísima suerte" comenta Misty conociendo al susodicho desde su primer día como entrenador.

"Cierto" confirma Brock "Pero aun si Amber está pensando en algo así sería muy arriesgado de su parte. Después de usar Hiperrayo el Pokémon no puede moverse lo que obviamente le daría una clara oportunidad a Ash para atacar"

"Tienes razón pero si Amber aun sabiendo eso decidió arriesgarse entonces debe tener algo mas planeado" con esas palabras el magnate dejo pensativos a todos.

XXX

Una gran energía de color rojo salió disparada de la boca de Ninetales hacia su aun confundido objetivo.

"¡Torkoal rápido Defensa de Hierro!" con el tiempo justo el Pokémon carbón realizo la orden sin ningún problema, ocultando su cabeza y demás extremidades dentro de su gran caparazón, segundos antes de que el potente ataque impactara contra el "¡Bien Torkoal aprovecha y usa…!" aprovechando la oportunidad Ash empezó a ordenar un ataque contra Ninetales pero Amber se le adelanto.

"¡Rugido!" el ataque no tardo en llegar parando cualquier movimiento de Torkoal para después regresarlo a su Pokébola. Así de rápido como el Pokémon carbón fue devuelto del cinturón de Ash salió otro de sus Pokémon.

"¿Don?" el Pokémon estaba desconcertado por su inesperada aparición.

Sin duda que la ultima orden de Amber sorprendió a todos pero no fue lo único, a mayor sorpresa la entrenadora tomo una de sus Pokébolas de su cinturón y apunto con ella así el Pokémon de fuego en el campo.

"Ninetales regresa" en un destello rojo el Pokémon zorro fue absorbido del campo de batalla "Fue un buen comienzo gracias" en respuesta a sus palabras la Pokébola hizo un leve movimiento como si estuviera asintiendo. Acto seguido intercambio la Pokébola en su mano por otra de su cinturón "Bien es tu turno ¡Cherrim a los reflectores!"

"Che…" el recién salido Pokémon estaba cubierto por sus grandes hojas moradas además que su tono no parecía tener ninguna emoción.

"No importa… aun así vamos a ganar" dijo Ash sonriente aun a pesar de los sucesos que habían pasado hace poco "¡Adelante Donphan!"

"¡Dooooonnnn!" dijo moviendo su pata delantera hacia delante, después de recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial había logrado entender un poco lo que pasaba. Lo más importante era que era su turno de estar en batalla y el estaba listo para ello.

"¡Comiencen!"

XXX

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?" pregunto Iris sin comprender del todo lo que había visto hace unos segundos.

"Tal parece que Amber si tenía algo planeado" comento Cilan bastante serio "No solo utilizo el intercambio para dejar que Ninetales se recuperara sin ningún problema sino antes obligo a Ash a intercambiar de Pokémon"

"Ese es el estilo de Amber. Ella plantea distintos tipos de ángulos posible para la misma acción y conforma avanza el encuentro reformula sus opciones" explica Samuel a los jóvenes.

"En otras palabras ella hace lo opuesto a Ash, pensar" simplifico Misty las palabras del experto ocasionando un ataque de risas.

"Pero aun así…" insegura Serena decidió revisar su Pokédex para ver a los dos nuevos oponentes.

" **Cherrim, el Pokémon floreciente. Cherrim se queda quieto hasta que florece, entonces se vuelve muy activo"**

" **Donphan, el Pokémon de armadura. Donphan tiene colmillos como navajas, piel como armadura y un enorme poder"**

"Cherrim tiene la ventaja pero conociendo a Ash eso no es nada" comenta Scottie seguro de sus palabras.

"Además no creo que Cherrim haya sido la elección correcta" esta vez es el turno de Barry de opinar "Sinceramente creo que ese Pokémon se ve muy débil sin mencionar la gran desventaja de tamaño"

"Si estas en lo cierto entonces porque Ash esta tan serio" las palabras de Serena hacen que todos dirijan su mirada hacia el azabache. Ash no parecía para nada confiado ni relajado sino que estaba muy atento a Amber.

"Recuerden lo que les dije Amber nunca hace ningún movimiento sin haberlo pensado muy bien"

XXX

"Primero que nada pongamos el campo a nuestro gusto ¡Día Soleado!" aprovechando que la punta de la pirámide se encontraba abierta Amber ordeno el ataque. El pequeño botón de flor carga energía solar en la punta de su cabeza para después lanzarla al cielo en forma de un rayo impactando contra el sol e intensificando su energía. Segundos después Cherrim abre sus pétalos y cambia su forma.

"¡Che che cherim!" grita saltando de alegría en su lugar.

"¡Donphan usa Terremoto!" dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo Donphan hizo temblar el suelo causándole daño a Cherrim y también desequilibrándola "¡Ahora Rodada!" haciéndose ovillo el Pokémon comienza a girar rápidamente en dirección al indefenso Pokémon cerezo. El impacto no tarda en llegar enviando a Cherrim contra la pared. Para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño Pokémon logra levantarse sin gran daño.

"Es nuestro turno ¡Atracción!" con un giño los corazones salen disparados hacia Donphan dejándolo completamente enamorado "¡Rayo Solar!" sin esperar la potente energía concentrada del sol es lanzada contra el elefante siendo ahora su turno para impactar contra una de las paredes del lugar.

"¡Donphan!" una vez que el humo generado por el impacto se despeja se ve al Pokémon tirado en el suelo completamente debilitado.

"¡Donphan no puede continuar! ¡Cherrim es el ganador!"

XXX

"¿Co… como….?" tan aturdido estaba Max que no podía formular las palabras, como era posible que Ash hubiera perdido una batalla que prácticamente tenía en la bolsa.

"¿Cómo pudo Rayo Solar cargarse tan rápido?" pregunto May ya que el ataque tardaba un poco en cargarse por lo que era una opción arriesgada utilizarlo tan rápido.

"Es por el hecho de que Día Soleado está en curso eso hizo que le fuera más fácil a Cherrim concentrar la energía del sol para realizar el ataque" respondió Dawn al recordar su primera Batalla Pokémon "Pero aun así… no explica del todo lo que paso…"

"Estrategia" respondió una nueva voz a la pregunta sin formular. Volteando al lugar de donde provenía la voz todos se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

"¡Gary!" fue el grito colectivo de los que conocían al joven de bata blanca y peli rojizo.

XXX

"Bien hecho Donphan te mereces un descanso" dijo Ash devolviendo al inconsciente Pokémon a su contenedor esférico "Es tiempo del siguiente raund ¡Torkoal ve!" nuevamente el Pokémon carbón estaba en batalla.

"¡Tooooorrrrrr!" lloraba de felicidad por regresar al campo después de su inesperada retirada.

"¡Cherrim Sol Matutino!" sin perder tiempo Amber ordena su siguiente ataque. Creando un deslumbrante brillo en sus pétalos Cherrim empieza a absorber la energía del sol recuperándose completamente. Para sorpresa de todos Amber levanta la Pokébola de su Pokémon y los devuelve a ella "Todo salió como planee, gracias" dice antes de cambiar la Pokébola "¡Purrloin a los reflectores!"

"Purrloin" dice levantándose del suelo para apoyarse en sus patas traseras mientras pone una de las delanteras en su cadera.

"Nnnnn" murmura Ash frustrado por las acciones de Amber _"¿Qué estas tramando?"_ se pregunta en la mente.

XXX

"No entiendo lo que está pasando" comenta Bianca un tanto confusa por la batalla.

"Ya lo dije es una estrategia" responde Gary nuevamente. Después de la sorpresa inicial el joven investigador se presento ante las caras desconocidas "Parece que Amber decidió que Purrloin sería la mejor opción contra Torkoal además de que necesitara a Cherrim mas al rato por lo que restauro sus energías antes de mandarla a descansar"

"Pero aun así el que Cherrim haya vencido tan fácilmente a Donphan…" May no necesito seguir con sus palabras todos entendían lo que quería decir.

"Todo fue parte de la estrategia de Amber" insistió el joven investigador "Tu lo viste también verdad abuelo" ahora todos estaban atentos al veterano.

"La habilidad especial de Cherrim es Don Floral y es una habilidad que aumenta el ataque y defensa de un Pokémon siempre que Día Soleado este en efecto" explico el Profesor Oak "Es por eso que primero que nada utilizo Día Soleado. Sin duda que es una buena estrategia contra un Pokémon contra Donphan. No solo aumenta el nivel de su ataque sino que también aumenta su defensa"

"Es por eso que Rodada no le hizo gran daño" comento Brock.

"Y la razón por la que su Rayo Solar fue tan fuerte" agrego Cilan.

"Aun así…" intrigado por la elección de Amber, Max reviso en su Pokédex.

" **Purrloin, el Pokémon tortuoso. Purrloin engaña a la gente tonta, dejándolos con la guardia baja para poder robar sus posesiones. Cuando se molesta usa sus garras para pelear"**

"No entiendo porque utilizar a Purrloin, el cual no tiene ninguna ventaja o desventaja, contra Torkoal" dijo Max dejando a todos igual de pensativos.

"Sea cual sea la razón la averiguaremos pronto" respondió Clemont poniendo su mirada en la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

XXX

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Torkoal Giro Rápido!" el Pokémon carbón comenzó a girar dentro de su caparazón, a una gran velocidad, en dirección a su oponente.

Sorprendentemente Amber no dio ninguna orden a su Pokémon para evadir el ataque, parecía que sería un golpe directo, pero en el último momento desapareció del rango de visión de Torkoal y Ash. Así como desapareció volvió a aparecer detrás del Pokémon una vez que detuvo su ataque ante la sorpresa.

"¡Pulso Oscuro!" los aros de color negro, salieron de las manos de Purrloin impactando por la espalda contra el Pokémon carbón.

"¡Torkoal Defensa de Hierro!" con el tiempo justo Torkoal logra ocultarse dentro de su caparazón y efectuar la orden antes de que el ataque Purrloin lo lance contra la pared. Gracias a su gran defensa el Pokémon carbón se vuelve a poner de pie sin gran daño "¡Lanzallamas!" sin perder tiempo el fuego salió disparado de la boca de Torkoal pero otra vez Purrloin logro evitarlo muy rápidamente.

"¡Atracción!" con un giño Purrloin realizo el ataque.

"¡Pantalla de Humo!" Torkoal libero una gran cantidad de humo que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, impidiendo ver a ambos oponentes y a sus Pokémon.

XXX

"Muy ingenioso" murmuro Samuel Oak "No hay duda de que ambos eligieron al Pokémon correcto para este combate"

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Bonnie sin entender las palabras del investigador.

"Amber decidió apostar por la velocidad de Purrloin y por lo que pudimos ver le ha dado frutos" explico el famoso investigador.

"Tiene razón puede que sea el Purrloin más veloz de todos e incluso más que su evolución" comento Cilan "Pero a decir verdad me intriga como es que ambas son tan compatibles"

"En cambio Ash ha encontrado un modo de ponerse a la par con Amber en este combate, todo gracias a Torkoal" agrego Scott, al ver las caras de dudas en algunos de los presentes explico "El ataque favorito de Amber es Atracción por lo que se lo enseña a la mayoría de sus Pokémon"

"Pero Pantalla de Humo impide que cualquiera pueda ver algo, así que es imposible que Atracción pueda lograr su cometido" concluyo Max "¡Es brillante! Ash sin duda ganara este combate" exclamo con gran confianza.

"Me pregunto cómo saldrás de esta Amber" murmuro Gary.

XXX

"¡Asistencia!" una de sus patas delanteras fue cubierta por una esfera de color blanco antes de apuntarla hacia delante, de la esfera blanca salió una fuerte corriente de aire despejando completamente el humo del campo. Todo indicaba que Purrloin había generado el ataque de Ráfaga de Aire "A veces la suerte juega un papel muy importante en la batalla, ¿no lo crees Ash?"

"Ya lo veremos Amber, ¡Onda de Calor!" de la boca de la tortuga de fuego empezaron a salir ráfagas llameantes directo a Purrloin.

"Prepárate Purrloin" con esas palabras la felina comenzó carrera hacia su oponente "¡Sorpresa!" a pocos pasos de su objetivo, Purrloin junta sus patas delanteras y causa una onda expansiva que empuja a Torkoal hacia atrás "¡Una vez más Atracción!" los corazones de Purrloin son lanzados nuevamente contra el Pokémon carbón.

"¡Torkoal vuelve a usar Pantalla de Humo!" aun aturdido por el ataque anterior Torkoal no pudo efectuar la orden de Ash ocasionando que esta vez el ataque de Purrloin lograra acertar, enamorando al Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Poder Oculto!" entre sus manos Purrloin genero una gran esfera de color azul brillante y la lanzo contra el enamorado Torkoal. Una vez que la esfera choco contra el Pokémon exploto y cuando el humo se disipo se encontró a Torkoal completamente debilitado.

"¡Torkoal ya no puede continuar!" declaro el ayudante de Brandon, Samuel.

"¡Torkoal regresa!" el rayo rojo absorbió al Pokémon inconsciente antes de intercambiar la Pokébola por otra de su cinturón "¡Buizel es hora!"

"Bui bui" dijo el Pokémon nutria cruzándose de brazos y con posición desafiante.

"¡Comiencen!" grito el árbitro dando inicio al siguiente combate.

XXX

"Esto se ve mal para Ash" comento Samuel Oak.

"La verdad es que no me puedo creer que Purrloin logro ganar" exclamo Max un tanto decepcionado.

"Bueno también la suerte juega un papel importante en esto" argumento Brock "Ni siguiera Amber sabría que ataque saldría de utilizar Asistencia la verdad es que tuvo mucha suerte"

"Y yo que pensaba que al haber descubierto como anular Atracción esta batalla la ganaría Ash" dijo Gary aun asombrado por el resultado del combate "Parece que Amber no se la dejara fácil y por ahora lleva la ventaja"

"Bien esperemos ver si Buizel puede cambiar un poco las cosas" Max reviso los datos del nuevo Pokémon en batalla.

" **Buizel, el Pokémon comadreja marina. Almacena aire en los sacos de su cuello y los usa como flotadores. Nada usando su cola como propulsor"**

XXX

"¡Buizel Aqua Jet!" el gran torrente de agua cubrió al Pokémon nutria antes de lanzarse en dirección hacia la felina.

Al igual que con el Pokémon de fuego, Amber no le dio ninguna orden a Purrloin para evitar el ataque. A pocos centímetros de chocar contra la felina esta desaparece de su rango de visión para aparecer detrás de Buizel.

"Esta vez no, ¡Explosión Sónica!" con un movimiento de su cola brillando la comadreja marina lanzo una onda de aire hacia Purrloin, lanzándola varios metros por el aire "¡Pulso de Agua!" Buizel genero una esfera de agua entre sus manos y después la lanzo contra la felina aun en el aire.

"¡Cuchillada Nocturna!" recuperándose en el aire Purrloin hizo brillar sus garras de color purpura, cortando la esfera de agua en varias partes y haciéndola añicos. Después de destruir el ataque de agua, Purrloin siguió con su ataque directo hacia Buizel.

"¡Buizel esquívalo!" para sorpresa de todos, Buizel esquivo el ataque a una velocidad sorprendente casi igual a la de Purrloin.

"Muy ingenioso usar Nado Rápido para igualar la velocidad de Purrloin" expreso Amber al darse cuenta de cierto detalle en el campo, estaba lloviendo. Al destrozar el ataque de agua este se convirtió en una pequeña llovizna "Pero la lluvia se acabo al igual que la velocidad de Buizel, ahora es mi turno ¡Atracción!" con un giño la felina hizo aparecer varios corazones en dirección a la nutria marina.

"Aun tengo más trucos bajo la manga ¡Viento Cortante!" con un movimiento de sus brazos Buizel lanzo dos navajas brillantes de aire en forma de media luna. Las navajas de aire atravesaron los corazones, cortándolos y siguiendo con su camino e impactando contra Purrloin. El impacto lanzo a la felina por los aires "¡Remolino!" encima de su cabeza Buizel empezó a acumular toda la humedad del sitio, creando así, un gran torbellino de agua que lanzo a Purrloin aun en el aire, atrapándola dentro.

"¡Pulso Oscuro!" aun dentro del torbellino de agua, Purrloin logro juntar sus manos para lanzar los aros de color purpura hacia el centro del remolino. El choque de ambos ataques ocasiono que el remolino de agua se destruyera, convirtiéndose en una gran lluvia "¡Cuchillada Nocturna!" aun en aire el Pokémon tortuoso se lanzo hacia la comadreja marina con sus caras brillando de un intenso purpura.

"¡Aqua Jet!" Buizel fue directo hacia Purrloin, envuelto en el torrente de agua "¡Rayo de Hielo!" aun dentro de la armadura de agua, Buizel creó una esfera celeste en su boca.

De la esfera salieron varios rayos celestes que impactaron con el ataque que estaba efectuando en ese momento, creando una armadura de hielo. La Cuchillada Nocturna nuca tubo oportunidad contra la combinación de ataques del Pokémon acuático. La armadura de hielo impacto contra Purrloin, enviándola contra la pared detrás de Amber y dejándola completamente debilitada.

"Nada mal" felicito Amber mientras tomaba la Pokébola del Pokémon siniestro "¡Purrloin regresa! Te mereces un buen descanso… ¡Cherrim es hora de volver!"

"Cherri cherri cherrim" dijo el Pokémon floreciente saltando feliz por estar de vuelta en el campo.

XXX

"¡Bien Ash gano!" exclamo emocionado Max.

"Pero Amber aun lleva la ventaja" comento May pensativa "Ash necesitara ponerse a la par y rápido"

"Me pregunto si Buizel podrá vencer a Cherrim" dijo Dawn recordando la batalla pasada "Buizel es muy fuerte pero Cherrim logro vencer a Donphan muy fácilmente, ambos tienen igual posibilidades de ganar"

"Entonces todo dependerá de sus entrenadores"

XXX

"¡Día Soleado!" Cherrim lanzo el rayo de energía solar al cielo intensificando la energía del sol y así activando su habilidad Don Floral.

"¡Viento Cortante!" le aire afilado impacta contra el Pokémon floreciente. Por la ventaja de tipo el ataque había logrado causarle gran daño.

"Nada mal ahora nos toca a nosotras… ¡Drenadoras!" Cherrim lanzo varias semillas al suelo, poco después unas raíces salen de la tierra atraparon a Buizel y drenando su energía "¡Bola de Energía!" en la boca del Pokémon Planta se genero una gran esfera de energía que fue lanzada hacia la comadreja marina.

Al estar aun atrapado por las raíces ni Ash ni Buizel pudieron hacer algo para evitar el ataque. La esfera verde impacto contra el Pokémon de Agua y segundos después las raíces volvieron a quitarle energía, causándole gran daño aunque no el suficiente para debilitarlo. Se notaba la terquedad del Pokémon a no rendirse.

"¡Buizel Rayo de Hielo!" la esfera celeste se genero en la boca de Buizel lista para ser lanzada"¡Dispara al suelo!" en vez de dirigirse a su oponente los rayos azules fueron en dirección a las raíces que tenían aprisionado a Buizel, congelándolas y haciéndolas pedazos.

"No tan rápido… ¡Atracción!" los corazones chocaron contra Buizel, el cual por la falta de energía no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para esquivarlos, ocasionando que callera completamente enamorado "Terminemos… ¡Rayo Solar!" poco después de habar acumulado suficiente energía solar Cherrim lanza el ataque hacia su oponente. El humo que se produjo por el impacto del ataque se desvaneció dejando ver los resultados.

"¡Buizel ya no puede continuar! ¡Cherrim es el ganador!" fue el anuncio del árbitro, haciendo notar el resultado antes visto.

"Bien hecho Cherrim tres Pokémon y faltan tres" dijo Amber felicitando a su Pokémon en el campo "¿Qué dices Ash te rindes?" pregunto en tono de broma.

"Tú ya conoces la respuesta Amber" respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras devolvía a su Pokémon. A pesar de haber perdido a la mitad de sus Pokémon, Ash aun se mostraba confiado "Es hora de sacar mi arma secreta… ¡Snivy yo te elijo!" exclamo arrojando otra Pokébola y haciendo aparecer al Pokémon Planta en el campo.

"¡Snivy!" poniendo una pose de superioridad, Snivy mostro una mirada completamente seria haciendo notar que estaba lista para pelear y ganar.

Amber aun estaba sorprendida por la elección del azabache, tal parecía que Ash si había mejorado con el tiempo y prueba de ello era que en esos momentos estaba aprendiendo de sus errores.

XXX

"Lo mires por donde lo mires esto se ve muy mal para Ash" dijo Barry.

"Tienes razón a Ash ya solo le quedan la mitad de sus Pokémon en cambio Amber solo ha perdido a uno" concordó Brock sobre la mala situación de su amigo "Pero es Ash de quien estamos hablando así que no podemos dejarnos guiar por las apariencias"

"El dijo que ese Pokémon era su arma secreta, ¿Por qué?" cuestiono Serena las palabras del azabache, sacando su Pokédex para revisar los datos del nuevo Pokémon en batalla.

" **Snivy, el Pokémon serpiente planta. Frío, calmado y sereno. Snivy usa la fotosíntesis para obtener energía con la hoja en su cola"**

"Eso es porque Snivy es hembra. Por alguna razón los únicos Pokémon de Amber que han aprendido Atracción son sus Pokémon hembra" respondió el Profesor Oak.

"Y como Atracción no afecta a Pokémon del mismo género entonces Ash no tiene que preocuparse de que Snivy caiga bajos los efectos del ataque" agrego Max.

"Eso no es todo, si se han dado cuenta la estrategia de Amber para con Cherrim se basa en su ataque de Atracción por lo que en estos momentos su Pokémon ya ha perdido la ventaja que poseía. Además como ambos son Tipo Planta, Día Soleado les da energía a ambos y puede que el daño sea mínimo para con los dos entonces, ¿Por qué Amber no cambia de Pokémon?" concluyo Gary muy serio, esto dejo a todos los demás pensativos.

XXX

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Tormenta de Hojas!"

"¡Bola de Energía!"

La lluvia de hojas brillantes choca contra la esfera de color verde creando una explosión en la mitad del campo.

"¡Hojas Navaja!" sin perder tiempo Snivy hace brillar su cola de un verde intenso mientras corre en dirección a su oponente. Con su cola en forma de hoja Snivy golpeo fuertemente a Cherrim haciendo retroceder varios metros "¡Usa Látigo Cepa!" las dos cuerdas de la pequeña serpiente apresaron al Pokémon botón de flor, elevándolo por los aires y luego azotándolo fuertemente en el suelo. A pesar del fuerte golpe Cherrim volvió a levantarse aunque se veía notablemente cansada y herida.

"¡Usa Sol Matutino!" Cherrim hace brillar sus pétalos intensamente efectuando la orden dada "¡Drenadoras!" la lluvia de semillas fue directo al lugar donde se encontraba parada Snivy.

"¡Bloquéalas con Tormenta de Hojas!" para sorpresa de Ash, en vez de realizar el ataque ordenado Snivy dio un gran salto. Una vez en el aire comenzó a hacer girar su cola mientras cae, creando un gran tornado de hojas brillantes el cual lanza contra Cherrim.

"¡Cherrimmmm!" grita el Pokémon floreciente antes de ser golpeado por el ataque, siendo lanzado hacia el muro detrás de su entrenadora. Eso basto para debilitarlo completamente.

"¡Cherrim no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Snivy!"

"¡Bien hecho Snivy!" felicito Ash a su Pokémon "No solo derrotaste a Cherrim sino que también aprendiste Ciclón de Hojas"

"Snivy sin" respondió con gran orgullo.

"No te emociones Ash, esto aun no acaba" dijo Amber una vez que había guardado a su Pokémon "¡Ninetales es momento de regresar!" el Pokémon de fuego había vuelto al campo.

"¡Comiencen!" fue grito de Samuel para reanudar la batalla.

"¡Ninetales Giro de Fuego!" la espiral de llamas rodeo al Pokémon Planta, aprisionándolo y sin ningún escape. Para sorpresa de todos Ash y Snivy no tenían ninguna intención de retroceder.

"¡Snivy Hojas Navaja!" aun dentro del fuego Snivy corrió en dirección a Ninetales dándole una fuerte bofetada con su cola verde brillante. Utilizando su cola como un resorte Snivy se dio impuso para saltar hacia el aire, momento que Amber aprovecho.

"¡Lanzallamas!" aprovechando la falta de estabilidad de Snivy, Ninetales lanzo una potente flama de fuego hasta su oponente. El golpe fue directo y ocasiono mucho daño al Pokémon Planta.

"¡¿Snivy puedes seguir?!" preocupado por su Pokémon, Ash estaba indeciso si debía o no quitarlo de la batalla.

"Sni snivy" para alivio del entrenador, Snivy volvió a ponerse de pie aunque con algo de dificultad.

"Bien es hora de poner el plan en marcha ¡Snivy usa Ciclón de Hojas!" el tornado de hojas no tarda en aparecer para dirigirse hacia Ninetales.

"¡Hiperrayo!" el rayo de color rojo choca contra la tormenta hojas ocasionando que esta última se rompa y las hojas se deshagan hasta no quedar nada.

"¡Drenadoras!" sin perder tiempo Ash ordena el siguiente ataque. Las semillas caen en el suelo y segundos después unas raíces salen del mismo y atrapan al Pokémon zorro al mismo tiempo que van absorbiendo su energía para retribuírsela a Snivy "¡Acua Cola!" en la cola de Snivy se empieza a formar una corriente de agua con la cual golpea a Ninetales. La falta de energía más el tipo de ataque fueron más que suficientes para acabar con el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Ninetales no pude continuar! ¡Snivy gana!" era oficial a ahora a ambos entrenadores les quedaban tres Pokémon.

"Ninetales regresa" Amber aun estaba sorprendida por el resultado de la batalla, no era que el hecho de haber perdido con un Pokémon con desventaja de tipo ni tampoco el que ese Pokémon hubiera aprendido un ataque diferente a los de su tipo. Lo que verdad le sorprendía era que estaba viendo el estilo de batalla de Ash pero mejorado, Ash había estado atento a sus combates y había ideado una idea de cómo derrotarla _"Ahora ya no puedo estar segura de el resultado final"_.

XXX

En las gradas los espectadores se encontraban casi en la misma situación. El que Snivy le hubiera ganado a Ninetales fue asombroso pero muchos de ellos ya habían visto a Ash lograr cosas como esas, sin duda la gran sorpresa para todos fue que Ash le enseñara a su Pokémon un ataque con ventaja de tipo.

"Sin duda fue de mucha ayuda que Snivy aprendiera Ciclón de Hojas y también esa Acua Cola, aunque no sabía que Snivy pudiera aprender un ataque de Tipo Agua" dijo Serena aun sorprendida por el ultimo movimiento.

"Pues a decir verdad es muy raro que Snivy pueda aprender ese ataque pero no imposible aunque para ello se necesita cierto nivel" explico Cilan "Y a juzgar por la forma en que venció al Cherrim de Amber puedo decir que tiene un nivel completamente adecuado"

"Ash sin duda es increíble" comento Scottie sin dejar de anotar en su libreta "Nunca deja de sorprenderme y siempre estoy aprendiendo algo nuevo de él. Ash debió imaginar que Snivy necesitaría un movimiento como ese para hacerle frente a los Pokémon con ventaja de tipo y por eso se lo enseño"

"Te equivocas" esas palabras desconcertaron a la mayoría "La verdadera razón es que quiere demostrarle a Amber lo mucho que ha aprendido durante estos años de viaje y ella a su vez también quiere hacer lo mismo. Ese es el verdadero motivo de este encuentro" antes de poder preguntar a que se refería el joven investigador la batalla se reanudo.

XXX

"¡Bien Flaaffy a los reflectores!"

"¡¿Flaaffy?!"

"¡¿Pika?!"

De la Pokébola salió una la oveja de color rosa con una mirada llena de ternura y cariño, parecía que no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

"¿Y bien que aras?"

XXX

"Que linda" comento Bonnie viendo a lo ovejita "¿Por qué Ash se ve tan sorprendido?"

"Así que esa es la razón" murmuro el Profesor Oak ocasionando que todos voltearan a verlo con cierta incertidumbre "La mayoría de ustedes sabe que los Coordinadores Pokémon atrapan y entrenan Pokémon con el fin de que se luzcan, no para hacerlos más fuerte" esto recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de casi todos los presentes "Entonces no se han llegado a preguntar cómo es que alguien como Amber, la cual es una gran Coordinadora Pokémon, pudo ganar la Batalla de la Frontera, un reto sumamente difícil"

"A decir verdad…"

"Yo si me lo he preguntado…"

"Supongo que es por su habilidad natural en las batallas"

"Ni cerca" exclamo Gary con una leve sonrisa en su rostro "Es cierto que Amber tiene una gran habilidad para idear estrategias y eso le es de mucha ayuda en batalla pero lo cierto es que son contables las veces que Amber se enfrento a alguien a lo largo de su viaje"

"Entonces como…"

"Por sus Pokémon" respondió Samuel Oak antes de que terminaran de formular la pregunta "Verán a lo largo de su viaje Amber atrapo a muchos Pokémon y a pesar de que a algunos de ellos les gustan los concursos hay varios a los que les apasionan los combates y volverse más fuertes. Amber nunca quiso imponerles algo a sus Pokémon por lo que siempre que podía los ayudaba a fortalecerse eso incluía combatir contra otras personas, razón por la cual acepto el reto de la Batalla de la Frontera" explico mientras recordaba una de sus tantas conversaciones con la joven sobre ese tema "Entre esos Pokémon se encuentra su Raichu el cual capturo en Kanto y podría llegar a decir que es uno de los más fuertes que tiene"

"¿Entonces porque uso a Ninetales?"

"Flaaffy" esta vez fue el turno de Brock para responder "Amber quería probar la nueva fuerza de Flaaffy ahora que ha evolucionado y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en una batalla como esta"

"¿Tu ya sabias que aria esto?"

"No para mí también es una sorpresa el que Mareep haya evolucionado"

"Aun así Flaaffy…" dejando sus palabras al aire Serena reviso los datos en el Pokédex.

" **Flaaffy, el Pokémon lanudo. Flaaffy genera electricidad con su espeso abrigo de piel, pero esto no le afecta gracias a que su piel es como plástico** **"**

"¡Bien! Ash tiene la ventaja gracias a él tipo" comento Max mirando la cara inocente del Pokémon eléctrico "Además no parece que Flaaffy pueda hacerle daño a alguien"

"No te guíes por las apariencias. Si algo nos ha demostrado esta batalla hasta ahora es que ninguno de los dos desperdiciara un solo movimiento y eso incluye la elección del Pokémon que usaran" las últimas palabras de Brock dejaron sin habla a todos los demás.

XXX

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Es hora Flaaffy!" en cuestión de segundo la inocente mirada de la ovejita cambio completamente ahora llena de fiereza y enojo.

El gran cambio sorprendió y asusto un poco a los presentes y también al público. El primero en salir de la sorpresa fue Ash, en seguida ordeno un ataque a Snivy tratando así de terminar el combate lo más rápido posible.

"¡Snivy Ciclón de Hojas!"

"¡Electrobola!"

"¿Electrobola?"

Mientras Snivy generaba la gran tormenta de hojas Flaaffy empezó a crear entre sus dos manos la esfera cargada de electricidad, los dos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo ocasionando una fuerte explosión al momento de colisionar.

"¡Impactrueno!" el poderoso rayo color azul golpeo a Snivy mientras aun estaba en el aire causando gran daño al Pokémon Planta.

"¡Snivy resiste!" con gran esfuerzo Snivy volvió a ponerse de pie, aunque se podía notar los daños que había sufrido.

"Sni… sni… vy…" Snivy respiraba agitadamente signo de cansancio.

"Snivy" murmuro Ash preocupado por su Pokémon _"Snivy está herida y cansada. A este paso no podrá seguir, si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer… ¡Lo tengo!"_ con esos pensamientos Ash dio la siguiente orden "¡Snivy usa Síntesis!" Snivy empezó a absorber la energía del sol para restaurar su energía.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo… ¡Flaaffy Puño de Fuego!" el puño del Pokémon Eléctrico se cubrió de llamas para luego impactar contra Snivy mientras esta seguía recargando sus energías.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que mando al Pokémon Hierva por los aires, antes de caer Snivy dio unos giros y logro aterrizar de pie. Nada más tocar el suelo Snivy sufrió los efectos secundarios del ataque, su cuerpo se cubrió en llamas durante unos segundos.

"¡Snivy!" grito el Pokémon Planta de dolor.

"No"

XXX

"¡Snivy esta quemada!" exclamo Max. Todos en las gradas veían como los efectos secundarios de Puño de Fuego hacían efecto en Snivy.

"Esto es malo para Ash" comento Brock a los presentes.

"¿Por qué Brock?" pregunto Bonnie sin entender del todo las palabras del Doctor Pokémon.

"De por si al estar quemada Snivy va recibiendo daño cada cierto tiempo. Ahora hay que sumarle el hecho de que es de Tipo Planta, es decir, el daño que recibe Snivy es mucho más grave que lo normal"

"Pobre Snivy" murmuro Serena muy preocupada por su amigo.

"Así es, según como están las cosas Ash tiene que hacer algo y rápido" agrego Gary seriamente mientras en su mente tenía otros pensamientos _"¿Esto es también parte de tu plan Amber?"_

"¿Y ahora que aras Ash?" murmuro Scott muy interesado en la batalla, que cada vez estaba más cerca del final.

XXX

"¡Hay que terminar rápido! ¡Snivy Hojas Navaja!" haciendo brillar su cola de un intenso color verde Snivy salto hacia Flaaffy.

"¡Flaaffy usa Velocidad!" con un movimiento de su cola Flaaffy lanzo varias estrellas amarillas hacia Snivy.

"¡Snivy esquívalas!" utilizando su cola Snivy comenzó a copelar las estrellas que iban directo hacia ella. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo Snivy volvió a cubrirse en llamas. Mientras veía esto Ash pensaba en un modo de aliviar el dolor de su Pokémon "¡Snivy rápido utiliza Acua Cola sobre ti!" Snivy alzo su cola con los aros de agua para que cayeran sobre ella en forma de lluvia, relajando así las quemaduras que había sufrido su cuerpo "¡Bien!"

"Te tengo" murmuro Amber con una sonrisa astuta antes de agregar "¡Ahora Flaaffy Electrobola!" entre sus manos Flaaffy empezó a acumular electricidad. La esfera cargada de electricidad golpeo a Snivy y por el agua en su cuerpo logro debilitar al Pokémon Hierva.

"¡Snivy no puede continuar! ¡Flaaffy es la ganadora!"

Sin perder tiempo, luego de regresar a Snivy a su Pokébola para un merecido descanso, Ash llamo a su siguiente Pokémon.

"¡Noivern yo te elijo!"

"¡Noooiiiiii!" grito el Pokémon Dragón nada más salir de su Pokébola.

"¿Noivern?" la elección de Ash extraño un poco a Amber.

XXX

"¡Sí! ¡Noivern!" grito Max emocionado por la elección de Ash "Se ve que Noivern es muy fuerte"

"Y como es Tipo Dragón será un duro oponente para Amber" agrego Iris orgullosa del tipo elegido pos Ash, mismo tipo que ella entrenaba.

"¿Así que Tipo Dragón?" Max saco su Pokédex para revisar los datos del Pokémon Dragón.

 **"Noivern, el Pokémon onda sónica. Noivern es la forma evolucionada de Noibat. Surca el cielo nocturno cuando ni siquiera la luna brilla y ataca a presas incautas. Es imbatible en combates que tienen lugar a oscuras"**

"Sin duda tengo que atrapar uno de esos" exclamo Iris al oír la descripción del Pokédex.

"Gran idea" las palabras de Georgia desconcertaron a la futura Maestra Dragón "Tal vez así puedas estar a mi altura" agrego haciendo enfadar a la joven morena.

"¡¿A si?!"

"¡Sí!"

Mientras las dos jóvenes mantenían un duelo de miradas, en el campo se libraba otra conversación por parte de los dos entrenadores.

XXX

"¿Por qué Noivern?" fue la pregunta de Amber.

"Tengo mis razones" esa fue la única respuesta que tuvo de parte del azabache.

"Bien como quieras, eso no cambia mis planes" dijo Amber mientras intercambiaba a Flaaffy por otro Pokémon en su cinturón "De hecho los facilita ¡Sylveon a los reflectores!" con esas últimas palabras arrojo la Pokébola en sus manos, de la cual salió una de las evoluciones de Eevee.

"Sylveon" dijo el Pokémon con una suave voz.

El Pokémon Hada tuvo el efecto deseado en Ash, el azabache se encontraba un tanto preocupado y también un poco enojado por su mala suerte.

" _De tantos Pokémon que tiene eligió utilizar un Tipo Hada, ¿habrá sido coincidencia que yo haya elegido a un Tipo Dragón?_

XXX

"Así que Amber usara a Sylveon" dijo May viendo al espécimen de Tipo Hada.

"A decir verdad se ve un poco diferente al Sylveon de Serena" agrego Dawn muy atenta. Mientras Max revisaba su Pokédex.

" **Sylveon, el Pokémon entretejido y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Sylveon rodea afectuosamente el brazo de su entrenador con sus antenas tipo listón cuando caminan juntos** **"**

"Pues aunque no sea un Tipo Agua es muy lindo" comento Misty mientras veía al Pokémon.

"Esto es malo para Ash. Sylveon después de todo es un Pokémon Tipo Hada" comento Clemont, llamando la atención de la mayoría en las gradas.

"¿Tipo Hada?"

"Si es el tipo descubierto mas reciente y además es inmune a los Tipo Dragón" respondió muy preocupado el especialista en Pokémon Eléctricos.

"Valla eso será malo para Ash" agrego Cilan con gran seriedad.

"A eso le llamo yo estar preparado para todo" comento Scott viendo como el árbitro daba inicio al combate.

XXX

"¡Noivern Supersónico!" desde sus orejas Noivern lanzo las ondas de sonido en dirección a Sylveon.

"¡Esquívalo con Ataque Rápido!" corriendo en zig zag Sylveon esquivo de forma rápida y ágil las ondas de sonido en su contra, dejando tras de ella una estela blanca, para después embestir a Noivern con gran fuerza logrando desestabilizarlo un poco.

"¡Pulso de Agua!" Noivern genero una esfera de agua para luego arrojarla hacia el suelo generando una gran ola con la que golpeo a Sylveon "¡Meteoro Dragón!" el cuerpo de Noivern se ilumina acumulando energía y la esfera proveniente de su interior es expulsa hacia su boca para finalmente ser disparada al cielo donde se divide en varios cometas.

Los cometas caen en diferentes partes del campo generando pequeñas explosiones, muy cerca del Pokémon Hada. Una vez que el humo se dispersa se puede ver a Sylveon completamente intacta en el campo. Esto sorprendió a Ash y a Noivern mientras que a Amber no le causo ningún cambio.

"Creo que olvidas que los ataques Tipo Dragón no hacen ningún efecto contra los Tipo Hada" comento Amber un tanto insegura de si Ash en verdad había olvidado o no ese pequeño detalle.

"Se me había olvidado" respondió apenado poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza "Entonces utilizaremos otros ataques ¡Ataque Celestial!" cubierto con una capa brillante Noivern se lanzo en picada contra Sylveon. El fuerte golpe mando a volar a Sylveon varios metros en el aire antes de caer fuertemente en el suelo.

"¡Sylveon!" una vez que Sylveon logro ponerse de pie, con algo de dificultad, Amber se tranquilizo un poco "Bien ahora si vamos a terminar esto" el semblante serio de Amber hizo que Ash se pusiera mas alerta a lo que venía "¡Viento de Hada!" haciendo girar sus listones Sylveon genero un gran tornado, con algo de brillo, el cual atrapo a Noivern dañándolo gravemente.

"¡Noivern!" grito Ash muy preocupado por su Pokémon. Con el ataque anterior Noivern tenía problemas para mantenerse en el aire. Antes de que Ash pudiera indicar algún ataque Amber se le adelanto.

"¡Termínalo con Fuerza Lunar!" en su boca Sylveon creó una esfera de color rosa repleta de energía, una vez lista el Pokémon Hada lanzo la esfera contra el Pokémon Dragón. El ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso para terminar de debilitarlo.

"¡Noivern no puede continuar! ¡Sylveon es la ganadora!"

XXX

"No puede ser Noivern perdió" incrédula ante el acontecimiento que veían sus ojos cada segundo que pasaba Serena se preocupaba mas por Ash.

"No cabe duda que los Tipo Hada son muy útiles contra los Tipo Dragón" comento Georgia ante el obvio resultado.

"Detesto admitirlo pero esta vez concuerdo contigo" Iris aun estaba asombrada de cómo un Pokémon con una apariencia tan frágil pudiera derrotar a un Pokémon tan poderoso como ese Noivern y casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Me pregunto cual será su ultimo Pokémon" esa era la misma pregunta que se hacían todos los conocidos del azabache.

"No es muy difícil de deducir gracias a las reglas que ellos mismos impusieron. Ash ya utilizo a sus Pokémon de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos por lo que su ultimo Pokémon debe ser de Kanto, además, debe de poder realizar la Megaevolución"

"De los Pokémon de Ash que pueden hacer eso solo tres son de aquí por lo que una mejor pregunta seria a cuál de ellos tres eligiera" comento Brock mientras en su mente _"Tu ultimo Pokémon es de Kanto porque quieres terminar esto con uno de los Pokémon con los que iniciaste tu viaje, ¿no es así Ash?"_

Brandon se veía más serio de lo normal, cosa que alerto al magnate _"¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienes? Demuéstrame que no es así"_ pensaba el Rey Pirámide mirando fijamente al joven en batalla.

XXX

" _Llego la hora viejo amigo"_ tomando su gorra Ash la volteo antes de lanzar su ultima Pokébola "¡Mi carta de triunfo Pidgeot!" el Pokémon ave apareció del interior de la Pokébola rebosante de energía y poder.

"¡Pidgeooooo!" al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el poderoso grito Pidgeot abrió sus grandes alas, generando así una poderosa corriente de aire.

A pesar de estar a una distancia apropiada la fuerte corriente de aire golpeo a Amber y a Sylveon. Amber se cubrió la cara con sus manos en un intento de evitar que el aire le diera tanto en la cara. Sin alguna duda Pidgeot hacia muestra de su gran fuerza y experiencia con solo verlo.

"¡Pidgeot Ala de Acero!" nada mas oír la señal del árbitro Ash no perdió tiempo en ordenar un ataque a su Pokémon. Con sus alas brillando de un intenso color blanco el Pokémon ave se lanzo en picada contra Sylveon.

"¡Sylveon evade…!" antes de poder terminar su orden con una de sus alas Pidgeot golpeo a Sylveon mandándola contra la pared detrás de Amber. El golpe basto para debilitar completamente a Sylveon.

"¡Sylveon no puede continuar! ¡Pidgeot es el ganador!"

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste de lo agrades Sylveon" Amber regreso a su Pokémon a su contenedor esférico "Descansa te lo has ganado" mirando fijamente a su rival Amber lanzo otra Pokébola al campo "¡Flaaffy es hora de regresar!"

"¡Flaa!" grito el Pokémon Eléctrico con mucha determinación.

"¡Comiencen!"

XXX

"¡Increíble!" el entusiasmo de Max no tenia comparación "Es la primera vez que veo a Pidgeot en batalla pero se nota que es muy fuerte"

"Si, Pidgeot es uno de los primeros Pokémon que Ash atrapo cuando inicio su viaje Pokémon por lo que tiene gran experiencia y fuerza" comento Brock al recordar los momentos que su amigo y Pokémon vivieron.

"Pidgeot" intrigada Serena vio los datos en su Pokédex.

 **"Pidgeot, el Pokémon ave. Forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Puede volar el doble de la velocidad del sonido y una altura de casi 1 kilómetro"**

"Waw… ¿pero será suficiente para derrotar a Flaaffy?"

"Habrá que ver"

XXX

"¡Flaaffy Electrobola!" la oveja rosa lanzo la esfera cargada de viva electricidad hacia el Pokémon volador.

"¡Esquívalo!" en un parpadeo la imponente ave evadió fácilmente la esfera amarrilla.

"¡Velocidad!" con un movimiento de cola Flaaffy lanzo las estrellas amarillas hacia Pidgeot _"No importa lo rápido que sea no podrá escapar de todas"_

"¡Pidgeot Movimiento Espejo!" en vez de esquivar el ataque Pidgeot crea un portal frente a él, las estrellas entraron por el portal para enseguida salir por el mismo pero ahora en dirección hacia Flaaffy.

"¡Pantalla de Luz!" la barrera psíquica apareció frente a Flaaffy justo a tiempo, ocasionando que las estrellas impactaran contra el muro.

" _Pidgeot es demasiado veloz y no puede tocarlo, tengo que pensar cómo superar ese detalle"_ con esos pensamientos Amber ordeno su siguiente movimiento "¡Impactrueno consecutivo!" Flaaffy no perdió tiempo en lanzar el poderoso rayo de color azul.

"¡Ala de Acero!" con sus alas resplandecientes Pidgeot voló directo al rayo azul, atravesándolo, para después seguir su camino en dirección a la oveja rosa. Impactando sus alas contra su oponente Pidgeot mando a Flaaffy por los aires "¡Ahora Ciclón!" con un aletazo la poderosa ave genera un gran ciclón que arrasa con todo a su paso. Sin poder hacer nada Flaaffy es arrastrado por el ataque hasta chocar con uno de los muros del campo.

"¡Flaaffy!" con desesperación Amber ve como su Pokémon hace un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

"¡No le des oportunidad Pidgeot! ¡Ataque Celestial!" con esa orden Pidgeot se prepara para realizar el ataque, antes de que su oponente logre pararse. Cubierto por un manto blanco Pidgeot se lanza contra Flaaffy, logrando debilitarla.

XXX

"Genial Pidgeot a vencido a Flaaffy" exclamo Serena mientras veía como el árbitro declaraba a Ash ganador del combate, feliz por como las cosas parecían ir mejorando para su amigo.

"A este paso puede que gane" comento Ritchie.

"Aun así es mejor que no baje la guardia" dijo Brock, seriamente, esas palabras desconcertaron a la mayoría en las gradas "A pesar de todo Pidgeot a usado mucha energía"

"Y como el ultimo Pokémon de Amber todavía no ha combatido estará lleno de energía" agrego Cilan.

"O sea que Amber sigue teniendo la ventaja" finalizo Gary.

"Además no sabemos cuál será su Pokémon final" agrego Dawn.

"Bueno eso no es tan complicado adivinar, de hecho es igual a como lo hicimos hace un rato con el Pokémon final de Ash" explico Samuel Oak.

"Amber ya uso a sus Pokémon de Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos por lo que su ultimo Pokémon debe de ser de Hoenn. Sin mencionar que también debe poder realizar la Megaevolución, es decir, que debe estar en su última etapa o que no evoluciona" dedujo Harrison analizando los hechos en voz alta.

"Amber solo posee a tres Pokémon con esas características y de esos tres solo dos son de Hoenn, así que…" antes de finalizar Tyson fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida

"No importa" con las miradas de todos los de las gradas puestas en ella, Serena junto sus manos y las coloco frente a su pecho antes de agregar "No importa cuál sea su ultimo Pokémon se que Ash lograra ganar" todos miraron a Serena extrañados por sus palabras "Estoy segura"

XXX

" _No importa el resultado final, estoy muy feliz de hasta donde hemos llegado. Ahora hay que darlo todo en esta última batalla"_ estrechando la Pokébola en sus manos contra su pecho Amber soltó un suspiro antes de lanzarla al aire "¡Llego la hora! ¡Altaria a los reflectores!"

"¡Altaria!" desplegando sus hermosas alas en forma de nube Altaria emprendió vuelo para estar a la par de Pidgeot. Todo indicaba que este último encuentro seria en los cielos.

XXX

"Así que Altaria es su ultimo Pokémon"

" **Altaria, el Pokémon cantarín. Altaria es la forma evolucionada de Swablu. Usa sus mullidas alas para atrapar corrientes, y es conocido por su canto muy agudo** **"**

"Eso es extraño, a decir verdad pensé que Amber usaría a Absol o a Lopunny pero nunca me imagine que su ultimo Pokémon seria Altaria" comento el joven investigador y amigo de los dos contendientes "Aun así su gracia y belleza no los debe engañar ya que Altaria también es parte dragón" agrego Gary muy serio.

"Tal vez Altaria no sea el más indicado para una batalla pero se te está olvidando algo Gary" Samuel miro a los dos jóvenes en el campo antes de agregar "Esos dos aun no sacan su verdadero potencial"

XXX

"¿Listo Ash?"

"Listo Amber"

Al mismo tiempo Ash y Amber tocaron las piedras que llevaban puestas en su muñeca y en su cuello, respectivamente, para después pronunciar las palabras con las que darían inicio a la última batalla.

"¡Pidgeot…!"

"¡Altaria…!"

"¡…Megaevolución!"

Las piedras de los collares de ambos Pokémon brillaron al mismo tiempo mientras sus cuerpos iban cambiando. Mientras el cuerpo de Pidgeot se volvía más grande y una larga cresta se hacía presente en su cabeza, la cola de Altaria crecía y su altura aumentaba ligeramente además ahora sus plumas cubrían mas parte de su cuerpo. Una vez que el brillo seco se podía ver como los colores tanto de Pidgeot como de Altaria habían cambiado.

XXX

"Vaya ya de por si Altaria era hermosa pero Mega Altaria es bellísima" las chicas se encontraban cautivadas por la belleza del Pokémon algodón.

"Según tengo entendido ambos Pokémon cambian su habilidad al Megaevolucionar" comento el Profesor Oak.

"Mmmm" sacando su Pokédex Serena revisa los datos de los dos Mega Pokémon"

" **Mega Pidgeot,** **el Pokémon ave** **.** **Forma Megaevolucionada de Pidgeot.** **Las ráfagas de viento que puede levantar con sus alas robustas y bien desarrolladas tienen la potencia necesaria para destrozar árboles inmensos** **"**

" **Mega Altaria** **, el Pokémon cantarín.** **Mega Altaria** **es la forma Megaevolucionada de** **Altaria** **.** **El cuerpo de Mega Altaria está envuelto en unas plumas únicas que ha desarrollado como medida de protección y que destellan con un brillo iridiscente. Al cantar, su voz es aún más hermosa si cabe. Este Pokémon es muy sociable y nada tímido** **"**

"Parece que la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar"

Mientras algunos de los amigos y familiares de los dos contendientes estaban emocionados por ver la batalla, los futuros retadores y rivales del azabache se encontraban más que nada nerviosos y ansiosos por ver mas acerca de la Megaevolución, para ser más precisos de los Pokémon de esos dos.

XXX

"¡Altaria Aliento Dragón!"

"¡Movimiento Espejo!"

En cuestión de segundos el espeso vapor salió del pico del ave cantarina en dirección al poderoso espécimen volador para ser regresado por este mismo con tan solo un simple movimiento de sus alas. El golpe fue directo pero gracias al Tipo Hada de Altaria no causo ningún daño.

"¡Corte Aéreo!" haciendo brillar sus alas Pidgeot da un aleteo con el que lanza dos cierras de aire dirigidas hacia Altaria.

"¡Evádelas!" con un ágil movimiento Altaria se alejo de las dos cierras de aire pero, para sorpresa de Amber y la mayoría de los espectadores, las dos cierras siguieron al ave cantora hasta impactar contra ella "¡Ahora usa Ala de Acero!" con sus alas brillantes Pidgeot se lanzo en picada hacia Altaria, la cual en esos momentos todavía estaba en el suelo.

" _Había olvidado que la Habilidad de Mega Pidgeot es Indefenso"_ para alivio de Amber su Pokémon se volvió a poner de pie, un poco aturdida pero bien "Nada mal Ash pero eso también puede jugar en tu contra ¡Altaria Canto Mortal!"

"Alllllll taaaaaaa riaaaaaa" emprendiendo vuelo Altaria empezó a entonar una melodía algo aterradora mientras varias ondas negras con rojo salían se boca. Las ondas oscuras afectaron a Pidgeot deteniendo su ataque y al mismo tiempo causando gran malestar.

"¡Fuerza Lunar ahora!" la esfera de energía rosa no tardo en aparecer para ser lanzada contra el indefenso Pokémon volador.

"¡Pidgeot tu puedes! ¡Usa Movimiento Espejo!" con gran esfuerzo la imponente ave logro dar un aletazo para crear el portal y mandar de regreso el ataque hecho por su oponente.

Sorprendida porque el ave lograra realizar el ataque, Amber no tuvo tiempo de ordenar alguna acción evasiva por lo que la esfera rosa golpeo a Altaria y la mando al suelo. Por lo que se veía el Pokémon cantor había recibido un daño considerable.

XXX

"¡Golpe directo!" grito Serena con gran optimismo.

"Y al ser Altaria parte Tipo Dragón un ataque como ese debió hacerle gran daño, no tanto como el que debería pero aun así un gran daño" agrego Clemont mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

"En estos momentos no podríamos decir quién tiene la ventaja. La Habilidad de Mega Pidgeot complica las cosas para ambos" dijo seriamente Samuel Oak "Indefenso hace que todos los movimientos, tanto de Mega Pidgeot como de Mega Altaria, siempre den en el blanco"

"Por lo que ninguno de los dos podrá esquivar lo que el otro le tenga preparado. En pocas palabras el que tenga el ataque más poderoso y la resistencia mas fuerte será el que gane" completo Gary.

"Pero Pidgeot lleva tres batallas seguidas y aun cuando no gasto mucha energía debe de estar algo cansado" comento Misty.

"Sin mencionar que la combinación de tipos de Mega Altaria es algo de que preocuparse" finalizo Scott con una gran sonrisa.

XXX

"¡Usa Ciclón!" el poderoso torbellino se podía apreciar más grande y fuerte que la primera vez.

"Esta vez no escaparemos ¡Ataque Celestial!" con el mando blanco Altaria embistió el poderoso ciclón, atravesándolo y siguiendo su camino hacia su oponente "¡Continua con Aliento Dragón!" nada mas impactar contra Pidgeot, el ave cantora lanzo el espeso vapor contra su oponente. Después de realizar el primer ataque Altaria se posiciono arriba de Pidgeot por lo que su segundo ataque dio en la espalda de este mandándolo a tierra.

"¡Pidgeot!" preocupado Ash veía como Pidgeot se mantenía aun en el suelo, consiente pero cansado. Parecía que todo estaba por acabar pero en eso se escucha una fuerte voz desde las gradas.

"¡Vamos Ash esto aun no ha acabado, recuerda lo que me dijiste! ¡No te rindas hasta el final!" los gritos de apoyo por parte de Serena resonaron por todo el campo y más aun en la mente del azabache.

"Jajajaja" oculta su mirada bajo su gorra, Ash empezó a reír. Al mismo tiempo Amber mostraba una sonrisa tranquila y feliz en su rostro, misma que tenía cierta mujer pelirroja en las gradas "No me rendiré, ese no sería yo en lo absoluto" esas fueron las palabras de Ash una vez que la risa ceso. Mirando fijamente a su Pokémon, aun en el suelo agrego "¿Pidgeot te encuentras bien?" aun en el suelo el ave le dio una mirada a su entrenador con la cual decía todo, logrando sacar una sonrisa de tranquilidad por parte de este _"Gracias Serena, parece que te debo otra"_ con esos pensamientos Ash miro a su amiga antes de dirigir su mirada al campo de batalla "No es mi estilo rendirme fácilmente puedo solucionar todo si no me doy por vencido" dijo con gran determinación.

" _Ese es el Ash que conozco, veamos como sales de esta"_ con esos pensamientos Amber ordeno el siguiente movimiento, el cual parecía ser el último "¡Carga Dragón!" envolviéndose en una capa azul en forma de un inmenso dragón, Altaria se preparaba para lanzarse contra Pidgeot.

XXX

Todas las miradas en las gradas de sorpresa pasaron de Serena a Ash en cuestión de segundos. Cuando empezó a reír todos creyeron que había enloquecido pero ahora, al ver su mirada llena de determinación, no tenían ninguna duda de que Ash estaba más cuerdo que nunca, lo mas cuerdo que podía estar él, y que planeaba ganar a como diera lugar.

"¿Carga Dragón?" pregunto Max extrañado por ataque, la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba igual que el joven entrenador. Mientras que Delia, May, Dawn, Serena y Bonnie no entendían nada "No sabía que era posible que Altaria aprenda ese movimiento"

"Porque no lo es" comunico Gary "A pesar de ser Tipo Dragón, Altaria solo puede aprender ciertos movimientos pero Carga Dragón no es uno de ellos"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que Altaria lo pueda utilizar?" pregunto Tracey.

"Tengo la sospecha que Altaria no aprendió este movimiento sino que ya lo sabía, incluso antes de evolucionar" las palabras del gran investigador desconcertaron mas a los presentes "En otras palabras Altaria nació sabiendo Carga Dragón"

"¿Eso es posible?" ahora fue el turno de Serena para preguntar.

"Si, a este tipo de ataque especial se le llama Movimiento Huevo y es un movimiento con el que nace un Pokémon y que ha heredado de alguno de los padres. En el caso de Altaria alguno de sus padres debió haber sido parte de la cadena evolutiva de Dratini, además de saber el movimiento Carga Dragón" esa fue una gran sorpresa para los entrenadores "Muchos de los Pokémon nacen con un Movimiento Huevo y algunos de estos son muy raros"

"Entonces Amber sabia de ante mano acerca del Movimiento Huevo" dedujo Clemont.

"Amber nunca hace nada sin pensarlo detenidamente, es mas tengo la sospecha de que esa es una de las razones por las que eligió a Altaria" declaro Gary.

XXX

"¡Rápido Ataque Celestial!" en el último segundo Pidgeot logro esquivar el ataque, al mismo tiempo que volvía a emprender el vuelo.

"Nada mal" felicito Amber mientras veía como Altaria se recuperaba del ataque para volver al aire.

"Tú también, jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu Altaria supiera Carga Dragón" correspondió Ash.

"Que te puedo decir aun tengo una que otra sorpresa bajo la manga"

"Yo también y me parece que es hora de que te la muestre ¡Pidgeot Ave Brava!" Pidgeot se envuelve en llamas para después, a mitad de camino, cubrirse con una capa azul brillante.

"No creas que te lo dejare fácil ¡Carga Dragón!"

Ambos ataques colisionan en medio del campo generando una explosión y un denso humo. La explosión es tan fuerte que genera una gran corriente de aire por todo el campo, hasta llegar a las gradas. Del humo salen Altaria y Pidgeot, ambos respiran agitadamente y se puede notar como su vuelo es más bajo.

"¡Fuerza Lunar!"

"¡Corte Aéreo!"

Las cierras de aire cortaron en dos la esfera rosa, haciéndola explotar y sin causar ningún daño a ninguno de los dos Pokémon. Tanto los entrenadores como sus Pokémon se encontraban atentos a su oponente.

XXX

"¿Por qué nadie hace nada?"

"Ambos saben que a sus Pokémon no les quedan muchas fuerzas y cualquier movimiento en falso les podría costar la batalla" respondió Brock con su mirada atenta a los dos Pokémon en el campo "El siguiente movimiento será el final"

"Debo decir que esta ha sido la batalla más increíble que haya visto por parte de esos dos" confeso Scott "Sin duda tanto Ash como Amber han mejorado mucho su nivel en todo este tiempo"

"No solo eso" agrego Brandon "Cada batalla, cada momento en su vida y en la de sus Pokémon los ha hecho mejorar y poder perfeccionar su estilo único. En esta batalla han demostrado todo aquello que han aprendido desde que iniciaron su viaje. Sin ninguna duda ambos tienen un gran futuro por delante"

Esas últimas palabras dejaron muy pensativos a los futuros retadores y rivales de Ash.

XXX

Mirándose directamente y a pesar de la tensión Ash y Amber sonrieron al otro.

"Creo que es hora de terminar con este encuentro"

"Tienes razón"

"Siendo así terminaremos con nuestro movimiento favorito ¡Carga Dragón!"

"Estamos listos ¡Ave Brava!"

Igual que la primera vez ambos Pokémon se cubrieron con un manto azul y se dirigieron uno contra el otro. Parecía que se volvería a dar el mismo resultado o, a juzgar por el estado de ambos Pokémon, un empate. Pero entonces Ash dio otra orden.

"¡Continua y usa Ala de Acero!" aun con el manto azul Pidgeot hizo brillar sus alas a mitad de camino.

"¿Qué?" ante la inesperada orden, Amber no tuvo tiempo de ordenar una forma de contrarrestar el Ala de Acero antes de que Pidgeot y Altaria colisionaran.

Una vez más el choque de ambos ataques generando una explosión y un denso humo que cubrieron todo el campo de batalla, pero esta vez ninguno de los Pokémon Voladores había salido del humo. Cuando el humo se disipo por completo se logro ver a Altaria y a Pidgeot de pie en el suelo pero también se podía ver que ninguno seguía teniendo la Megaevolución. Por unos segundos todo se quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos Pokémon se movía, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Y fue entonces que uno de los dos cayó debilitado.

"¡Altaria ya no puede pelear! ¡Lo que significa que el ganador de este encuentro es Ash Ketchum!"

"¡Si lo logramos!" con gran felicidad Ash se lanzo a abrazar a Pidgeot seguido por Pikachu.

"¡Pika pi!"

Mientras Ash, Pidgeot y Pikachu festejan su victoria, Amber se acerca a su Pokémon derribado, un poco triste pero feliz por la batalla. Ella en verdad estaba segura que ganaría o tan siguiera lograría empatar, había ideado una estrategia perfecta y durante todo el encuentro había llevado la ventaja, jamás pensó que Ash hallaría la manera de vencerla. Pero sin duda se había equivocado con la determinación de su primo, aun así no se sentía para nada molesta sino todo lo contrario, ella y sus Pokémon lo habían dado todo y por eso debía sentirse feliz. Con eso en mente llego hasta su Pokémon, la cual ya se encontraba consiente pero muy deprimida por su derrota.

"Hay Altaria no te sientas triste, estuviste magnifica" hincándose a la altura de su Pokémon Amber agrego "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de los demás, gracias por todo" con esas palabras abrazo a Altaria antes de devolverla a su Pokébola "Ahora regresa de has ganado un merecido descanso" al levantar la vista se topo con la mirada de Ash y sus Pokémon.

"Amber…" murmuro el joven sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero antes de continuar Amber se le adelanto.

"Felicidades por haber ganado" lo felicito con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, haciendo que él se la devolviera.

XXX

"¡Lo lograron!" exclamo feliz Serena.

"Me siento feliz por mi Ash… pero también algo triste por Amber" Delia en esos momentos tenía un debate interno con sus emociones "Desearía que hubiera empates"

"Creo que esta vez el empate no era una opción Delia" el Profesor Oak miraba fijamente a los jóvenes en el campo "Después de todo ellos estaban pelando para ganar y demostrarle algo al otro"

"Es cierto abuelo pero pienso que aun cuando perdió ella se siente satisfecha con el resultado" comento Gary.

"Tienen razón, supongo que si ellos están bien yo también"

XXX

En el campo, donde hace minutos se libro una gran batalla, se encontraban todos los amigos, familiares y retadores de los dos cerebros.

"Ambos estuvieron excelente" felicito Brandon viendo a ambos jóvenes "Pelearon con su estilo único y original. Sin duda es una de las mejores batallas que he visto" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" respondieron los dos al uníoslo.

"Ahora" dejando la sonrisa de lado, Brandon demostró su característico semblante serio antes de comentar "Es momento de nuestra batalla Ash y debo decir que la he esperado con ansias. Y más ahora con lo que he visto"

"Igual que yo"

* * *

 **Como lo prometí aquí está el Capitulo 8, la verdad es que quería esperar un poco mas hasta tener más información sobre la Temporada 19 pero con eso del especial de fin de año y que no habrá un episodio nuevo hasta el 14 de enero decidí seguir subiendo los capítulos y mejor corregir cuando actualicen la serie. Por ahora tengo que actualizar los que ya tengo subidos, gracias a que en el especial de fin de año pude ver claramente que el Eevee de Serena evoluciona en Sylveon. La descripción de Noivern, Mega Pidgeot y Mega Altaria son mías, ya ven que ahora los Pokedex pueden dar la descripción de las Megaevoluciones.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sin más el titulo que siguiente "¡Una Revancha Esperada! ¡La Batalla Ansiada por el Titulo!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡La Batalla Ansiada por el Titulo! ¡Ash vs Brandon!**

El gran grupo se encontraba nuevamente en las gradas viendo el campo de batalla y ahora a los dos entrenadores ahí presentes. Brandon y Ash estaban nuevamente frente a frente, listos para comenzar con ese gran encuentro.

"Quisiera saber que Pokémon usara Ash esta vez" la intriga de Max era compartida por la mayoría de los presentes.

"Creo que yo tengo una idea" comento Amber muy feliz por sus palabras.

"¿Acaso Ash de lo dijo?" pregunto Brock sorprendido de que su amigo hubiera revelado la sorpresa a alguien.

"No, yo dije que tenía una idea no que estaba completamente segura" respondió para aclarar las cosas. En eso recordó el día anterior antes de la batalla, poco después de que su batalla con Ash hubiera finalizado.

 _ **Flash Black**_

 _Era poco más del mediodía una vez que la larga y sorprendente batalla término, todos decidieron dejar descansar a ambos primos. Antes de partir_ _Ash y Amber fueron a hablar con sus Pokémon para darles personalmente las noticias y también para que los otros pudieran descansar mejor. En esos momentos se encontraban con todos ellos._

" _Lo lamento pero perdimos" las palabras de Amber deprimieron a sus Pokémon un poco mientras alegraban a los del azabache "Pero no me arrepiento de nada" agrego dando a entender que estaba tranquila con el resultado, eso animo un poco más a sus compañeros._

" _Bien llego el momento de prepararnos para nuestra siguiente batalla" dijo Ash interrumpiendo el momento "Amber fue difícil pero Brandon lo será más" agrego muy serio, misma seriedad que mostraron sus Pokémon._

 _En eso varios de los Pokémon de los jóvenes se alertaron sin ningún motivo aparente, al menos para los demás._

" _¿Qué…?" la pregunta de Ash quedo en el aire al oír un extraño sonido que provenía de unos arbustos cercanos. Poco después de los arbustos salió cierto conocido "¡Brandon!"_

" _Me dio curiosidad ver que estaban haciendo ustedes" dijo el Rey Pirámide ante su sorpresiva llegada al mismo tiempo que daba una mirada a todos los Pokémon presentes, en especial a los del azabache "Puedo ver una gran conexión entre todos sus Pokémon y ustedes" con cuidado Brandon se agacho cerca de Torchic y Larvitar, el primero se escondió detrás de Ash y el segundo se entumeció "Aun cuando se ve que no todos ellos han pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes"_

" _Lo que pasa es que trato de conocer a cada uno de ellos por igual, ya sea que hayan pasado años conmigo o unos pocos días" ante las palabras de Ash, Amber simplemente asintió dando a entender que ella hacía lo mismo._

" _Comprendo"_

" _Por cierto Brandon ya supe la noticia, Scott me dijo que encontraste al Pokémon que querías cuando fuiste a Sinnoh" dijo Amber cambiando un poco el tema._

" _Es cierto"_

" _Eso es fantástico"_

" _¿De qué Pokémon hablan?" pregunto Ash bastante intrigado. Fue entonces que al mayor de los Cerebros se le ocurrió una idea._

" _Te diré algo, para nuestro combate de mañana, ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos un poco las reglas antes puestas?" eso no solo llamo la atención del joven sino también la de la muchacha._

" _¿Qué sugieres Brandon?" Amber era la más intrigada después de todo ella había sugerido las primeras reglas._

" _En lugar de una batalla tres a tres que te parece una batalla cuatro a cuatro. Igual que la última vez que nos enfrentamos" sugirió Brandon "A parte de los tres Regis usare a ese Pokémon del que estamos hablando y para hacerlo más interesante solo podrás utilizar una Megaevolución. Tengo curiosidad por ver que batalla tendríamos"_

" _Super, ya es un trato"_

 _ **Fin del Flash Black**_

"Entonces dinos" la voz de Bonnie saco a Amber de sus pensamientos, la pequeña estaba ansiosa por saber que Pokémon utilizaría su amigo.

"¿Qué diversión habría en eso?" si alguien dudaba que Ash y Amber fueran primos con esas palabras podían cerciorarse que si lo eran, después de todo a ambos les encantaba dejar a las personas en suspenso.

"Que mala" se quejo la pequeña niña.

XXX

"¡Daremos comienzo con la siguiente batalla!" haciendo una breve pausa, Samuel volteo a ver a ambos oponentes "De este lado tenemos al Noveno Cerebro de la Frontera ¡Ash Ketchum!" con su mano Samuel señalo al joven entrenador "Y de este otro a su oponente el Rey Pirámide ¡Brandon!" volviendo a hacer lo mismo ahora el réferi señalo al arqueólogo para después agregar "¡En esta batalla se decidirá al nuevo Líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera!"

Mientras Ash mantenía una mirada neutra hacia Brandon en su interior se encontraba completamente nervioso y entusiasmado por la batalla que iba a tener. En cuanto a su oponente, Brandon mantenía su postura característica mientras observaba con gran severidad a Ash.

"Sera una batalla de cuatro a cuatro de inicio a fin y a ninguno de los lados se les permite sustituir" anuncio Samuel.

XXX

"Me muero por ver esta batalla, no pude ver su batalla con Brandon la última vez" dijo Amber atenta a lo que pasaba en el campo. Cuando ocurrió la batalla Amber se encontraba participando en Gran Festival de Sinnoh por lo que lo único que pudo hacer para apoyarlo fue enviarle una postal junto con Gary, claro sin que el mismo Ash lo supiera.

"Es por esa razón que estas tan feliz aun después de haber perdido" dedujo Brock.

"No exactamente, si me entristece no haber ganado pero di lo mejor y estoy feliz por eso. Además no saco nada al estar deprimida" la madurez de Amber sorprendió a muchos, no porque fuera tan madura sino por la sencilla razón de que era madura y era pariente de Ash.

"Bien yo vi la batalla final de esos dos y puedo decir que Ash y sus Pokémon estuvieron grandiosos" Max aun recordaba aquella batalla muy bien en su mente, en realidad todos los que habían estado ahí la recordaban perfectamente "Y ahora que peleara con la Megaevolución todo será mejor para el"

"Aun con la Megaevolución tendrá una dura batalla por delante y estoy segura que él lo sabe" las palabras de Amber no fueron muy agradables "No me malentiendan pero no creo que Brandon se haya quedado sin hacer nada estos últimos meses"

"Amber tiene razón, desde que supo de la batalla Brandon a entrenado muy duro. La verdad es que estaba muy ansioso de enfrentarse a cualquiera de los dos por la revancha. Claro y después de su última batalla con ustedes se entiende perfectamente" Scott estaba tan sonriente como siempre, incluso se podría decir que aun mas.

"Además hay que recordar con cuales Pokémon peleara Brandon también" agrego Amber "Los tres Regis son muy peligrosos solo por el simple hecho de ser Pokémon Legendarios ahora hay que agregar el hecho de que su entrenador es el más fuerte de los Cerebros de la Frontera"

Sin más que decir todos vieron como daba inicio la batalla.

XXX

"¡Inicien!"

"¡Regirock necesito tu asistencia!"

"¡Bien Larvitar yo te elijo!"

"Larrrr" chillo de felicidad el pequeño Pokémon por salir al campo, pero al ver a tantos desconocidos no pudo evitar asustarse un poco.

XXX

"¡¿Larvitar?!" grito Misty extrañada y preocupada por el pequeño Pokémon.

"Regirock es Tipo Roca mientras que Larvitar es Tipo Roca y Tierra, Ash tiene la ventaja"comento Max aprobando la decisión de su amigo.

"Es probable pero no hay que olvidar que Regirock es un Pokémon Legendario y con gran experiencia mientras que esta será la primera batalla oficial de Larvitar" debatió Amber.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron muchos de los presentes, mientras Serena revisaba la información de esos dos Pokémon.

" **Regirock, el Pokémon pico roca. Su cuerpo está hecho de roca y si algún pedazo se desprende en batalla se pega rocas para repararse"**

" **Larvitar, el Pokémon piel roca. Larvitar generalmente se empolla debajo de la tierra y tarda mucho tiempo antes de salir a la superficie"**

" _Espero que sepas lo que haces Ash"_ fueron los pensamientos de Amber.

"Ya quiero ver lo que Ash preparo para su primer batalla" comento Scott sonriente.

XXX

"¡Larvitar Roca Afilada!"

"¡Regirock tu también usa Roca Afilada!" ordeno Brandon aun con los brazos cruzados.

Alrededor de ambos Pokémon se generaron pequeñas rocas que después lanzaron uno contra el otro. Las rocas chocaron unas con otras en medio del campo, intersecándose y evitando algún daño a los Pokemon.

XXX

"Larvitar a aprendido nuevos ataques desde la última vez que lo vi, perfecto" Misty se sentía orgullosa del pequeño Pokémon que conoció desde que era un huevo.

"Waw miren todo ese poder" impresionado por el choque de ambos ataques Max no podía decir otra cosa.

"Larvitar debe ser muy fuerte si logro bloquear el ataque de Regirock" comento Brock con seriedad _"Y pensar que cuando lo conocí no paraba de llorar"_

XXX

"¡Larvitar Poder Antiguo pronto!" entre sus manos Larvitar genero una gran esfera gris brillante que después lanzo contra Regirock.

"¡Regirock Golpe Centrado ahora!" haciendo brillar uno de sus brazos el gigante de roca golpea la esfera creada por Larvitar y la envía de regreso hacia él.

"¡Laaarrr!" la esfera golpeo al pequeño Pokémon Roca lastimándolo.

"¡Regirock Cerrojo!" el gigante de roca creó un aro de color rojo frente a él para después hacer aparecer un blanco en el pecho de su oponente "¡Ahora usa Roca Afilada!" las pequeñas rocas no tardaron en ser lanzadas contra Larvitar, impactando contra él y causándole más daños.

"¡Larvitar!" Ash se preocupo por el estado de su Pokemon y mas al ver como Larvitar cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a temblar por el miedo, fue cuando recordó a cierto Pokémon suyo _"A Larvitar le está pasando lo mismo que a Gligar"_

XXX

"Ese Golpe Centrado fue tan fuerte que pudo devolver Poder Antiguo" observo Max lo sucedido hace poco.

"Golpe Centrado es el ataque más poderoso de los Tipo Pelea y realizado por un Pokemon Legendario como Regirock no es de sorprenderse que lograra algo como eso, incluso con un ataque como Poder Antiguo" fue la explicación de Samuel Oak ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Profesor Oak, ¿Cuál es ese ataque?" pregunto Serena intrigada por el ataque de Larvitar.

"Se llama Poder Antiguo y puede lograr subir el nivel del Pokémon que lo realice" respondió el investigador veterano.

"Entonces a pesar de haber sido neutralizado el ataque de Larvitar no fue en vano" dedujo Sawyer mientras anotaba lo que había dicho el investigador.

"Aun así, no sirve de mucho si Larvitar esta tan asustado como para seguir la batalla" argumento Amber desconcertando a casi todos en las gradas.

"Dos ataques exitosos seguidos y en su primera batalla puede causar un trauma en el Pokémon, en especial en uno como Larvitar" comento Brock recordando lo que le había pasado al Gliscor de Ash cundo aun era un Gligar.

"Si Ash no logra que Larvitar reaccione estará en problemas" agrego Gary muy serio.

"Brandon está aprovechando el miedo y las dudas de Larvitar" comento Amber.

"Muy típico y brillante de Brandon" dijo Scott con una sonrisa.

XXX

"¡Regirock Roca Afilada ahora!" el gigante de roca empezó a generar las pequeñas rocas a su alrededor.

"¡Larvitar!" Ash veía como el Pokémon de Brandon empezaba a preparar el ataque _"Larvitar hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, te he visto crecer y superar poco a poco tus miedos pero ahora es el momento de probar cuanto has crecido"_ con esos pensamientos Ash vio como las rocas se dirigían hacia su Pokémon "Es el momento de saber de que estas hecho hazlo ¡Larvitar!"

"Larrrr" antes de que el ataque golpeara a Larvitar siete copias del Pokémon aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Las rocas golpearon a varias de las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer, pero sin darle al verdadero Pokémon.

"Bien ahora es momento de usar uno de nuestros ataques favoritos ¡Larvitar Alarido!" armándose de valor Larvitar se puso firme en el campo mientras empezaba a tomar aire por la boca para después soltarlo en un gran grito. Al mismo tiempo en el campo Ash y Pikachu se tapaban sus oídos y orejas, respectivamente. Mientras que en las gradas cierto grupo, que conocía muy bien la fuerza de ese ataque, hacia exactamente lo mismo.

"¡Laaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!" unas ondas de de sonido color rojo se fueron esparciendo por todo el lugar, causando cierto malestar en todos los presentes y obligando a todos los demás a taparse los oídos para tratar de minimizarlo, el ruido era tan fuerte que se podía oír incluso fuera de la pirámide "¡Bien hecho Larvitar!" grito con gran fuerza el azabache para poder ser oído atraves de todo ese ruido. Una vez que el ataque seso se pudo notar mejor el efecto que había tenido en el gigante de roca, así como la desorientación de más de uno de los presentes.

"Bien hecho encendiste el espíritu de lucha de Larvitar, pero la batalla aun no acaba ¡Regirock Cerrojo!" por segunda vez un blanco se fijo en el pecho del Pokemon piel de roca.

"¡Larvitar pronto Poder Oculto!" varias esferas de color blanco aparecieron alrededor del pequeño Pokemon. Al mismo tiempo que las esferas blancas empezaron a girar alrededor de Larvitar una luz blanca rodeo a Regirock, elevándolo en el aire.

"Lar vi tarrrrr" con un movimiento de sus manos Larvitar arrojo al gigante de roca contra el suelo. Para mala suerte de Ash y Larvitar, Regirock se volvió a levantar como si nada.

XXX

"Así que ese es el Poder Oculto de Larvitar muy impresionante" Sawyer revisaba rápidamente sus apuntes.

"Vaya no sabía que Larvitar tuviera un ataque tan poderoso" comento Tyson.

"Asombroso" murmuro Amber.

"Nyaaaa" secundo Skitty atenta a la batalla, lo más que podía ella.

"Esperen a que este un poco mas entrenado" agrego Brock.

"E oído que Larvitar puede destrozar una roca pero no que fuera tan fuerte" ante esas últimas palabras de Gary, Amber sonrió.

XXX

"¡Regirock Hiperrayo!" entre sus manos el gigante de roca empezó a preparar la energía de color anaranjado.

"¡Ahora Doble Equipo!" una vez más siete copias del pequeño Pokémon aparecieron en el campo de batalla _"Si no sabe cuál es el verdadero entonces el ataque de Regirock fallara"_ esos eran los pensamientos de Ash hasta que vio algo en una de las copias "¡¿Qué?!" solo uno de los Larvitar tenía un blanco en el pecho, el original.

"Ash temo que es jaque mate ¡Ahora!" Regirock lanzo la energía de color anaranjado directo hacia su oponente. Cuando el ataque impacto contra Larvitar genero una pequeña explosión y una vez que el humo de esta se disipo se pude ver a un Larvitar inconsciente.

"¡Larvitar ya no puede pelear!" declaro Samuel dando final a la primera batalla.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Larvitar descansa" devolviendo al pequeño Pokemon a su Pokébola, Ash saco otra de su cinturón y la arrojo al aire "¡Ahora Lapras yo te elijo!"

"Uuuuaaaaaa" el Pokémon de Agua apareció en el campo muy feliz por estar nuevamente en batalla.

XXX

"Lapras se ve súper feliz de estar en batalla" comento Bonnie viendo nuevamente al Pokemon ahora en el campo de batalla, al mismo tiempo Max revisaba los datos en su Pokédex.

 **"Lapras, el Pokémon transporte. Este Pokémon intelectualmente avanzado es capaz de entender el idioma humano. Por su suave temperamento, Lapras prefiere cargar a los humanos en su espalda a entablar Batallas Pokémon"**

"¿Estará bien utilizar un Pokémon así para una batalla como esta?" pregunto Sawyer intrigado "Lapras es en parte Tipo Hielo y también el Pokédex dice que no le gustan las batallas, eso dificultara las cosas para Ash"

"Aunque no lo parezca Lapras es sumamente fuerte" comento Brock muy sonriente "No por nada fue uno de los Pokemon que Ash utilizo para la final de la Liga Naranja"

"Muero de ganas por ver como solucionan las cosas los dos y quien despega primero" dijo Scott.

XXX

"¡Comiencen!" al ori esas palabras de parte del árbitro el semblante de Lapras se volvió completamente serio.

"¡Ahora Regirock Onda de Choque!" entre sus manos el gigante de roca empezó a cargar electricidad de color azul brillante para después lanzarla en un rayo contra Lapras.

"¡Velo Sagrado!" antes de que el rayo azul impactara contra Lapras esta fue completamente rodeada por una barrera de color blanco, evitando recibir el ataque "¡Lapras Chorro de Agua ahora!"

"Uaaaa" de su boca el Pokémon transporte disparo un potente chorro de agua. El ataque golpeo directo contra el gigante de roca, mientras lentamente iba haciéndolo retroceder.

"¡Regirock resiste más!" ante la orden de su entrenador el Pokémon Legendario se planto firme en el suelo para evitar seguir retrocediendo, una vez que el ataque del oponente termino Brandon ordeno el siguiente movimiento a su Pokémon "¡Electrocañón!" entre sus manos Regirock empezó a cargar la esfera de energía eléctrica para después lanzarla contra Lapras.

"¡Ahora Canto Helado!" en su boca Lapras creó una gran esfera de hielo que lanzo al aire, aun en el aire la esfera se rompió en una gran cantidad de fragmentos de hielo. Algunos de los fragmentos impactaron contra la esfera eléctrica, destruyéndola, mientras que los demás se dirigían contra el Pokémon gigante.

"¡Roca Afilada!" las pequeñas rocas de Regirock impactaron contra los fragmentos de hielo de Lapras, destruyéndose entre sí y evitando que ambos Pokémon recibieran daño.

"¿Uuaaa?"

"¿Ri?"

XXX

"Están empatados" dijo Amber mientras veía como ambos ataques se destruían entre sí "Sin duda que Ash y Lapras han entrenado mucho"

"Que gran ataque" comento Morrison, haciendo referencia al Pokémon de Ash.

"Es cierto Canto Helado es un ataque muy poderoso" agrego Tyson "Y Velo Sagrado tampoco se queda a tras, sin duda Lapras tiene muy buena defensa y ataque"

"¿Pero será suficiente para vencer a Regirock?" pregunto Ritchie muy serio.

"Con la batalla pasada y ahora esto Regirock debió haber recibido mucho daño pero no hay que olvidar que no es un Pokémon ordinario del que estamos hablando" esa fue la única respuesta que dio Amber.

"Tienes razón además de que su entrenador es nada menos que Brandon y aun si Regirock cae aun quedan tres Pokémon mas" estas palabras fueron dichas por el magnate el cual en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír por la gran batalla que estaba presenciando "Pero tampoco hay que olvidar que Ash también es alguien de temer"

XXX

"¡Niebla Lapras!" una densa capa de humo blanco salió de la boca del Pokémon transporte y cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Dificultándole el poder ver algo, tanto a las personas y Pokémon en el campo como a los espectadores "¡Vista al Futuro!" al oír el movimiento que Ash había ordenado casi todos los presentes se sorprendieron, incluyendo la Rey Pirámide.

"Uuuaaaaa" aun dentro de la niebla los ojos de Lapras se iluminan mientras hace aparecer unas esferas de color azul, las cuales se elevan en el cielo y desaparecen dentro de unos agujeros negros.

"No hay problema mientras termine rápido la batalla ¡Cerrojo!" dentro de la niebla Regirock creó un aro de color rojo frente a él y lo lanzo hacia delante. Aun sin ver todos pudieron deducir que el movimiento había cumplido su cometido y en el pecho de Lapras había aparecido un blanco.

"¡Lapras Surf ahora!" haciendo aparecer una inmensa ola debajo de ella, Lapras se desplaza hacia el lado del oponente al mismo tiempo que hace desaparecer la neblina del campo.

"¡Electrocañón ahora Regirock!" una vez más el Pokémon roca carga la esfera de energía eléctrica en sus manos y, antes de ser golpeado por la inmensa ola, la lanza contra su oponente.

"¡Uuuaaaaaaaaa!" al estar atrapada por el movimiento anterior la esfera eléctrica golpea al Pokemon acuático, causándole gran daño.

"¡Lapras!" al ver como su Pokémon no parece haber recibido mucho daño Ash decide acabar con la batalla lo antes posible "Sera todo o nada ¡Chorro de Agua Lapras!" Lapras no pierde tiempo en lanzar el potente chorro de agua contra su oponente.

"¡Onda de Choque!" Regirock lanza nuevamente el rayo de color azul en contra de Lapras haciendo que este impacte con el Chorro de Agua, pasando atraves de él e impactando contra el Pokémon trasporte.

"¡Uuuuaaaaaa!" grito de dolor el Pokémon antes de caer herido por dos ataques consecutivos.

XXX

"Dos golpes directos" fueron las palabras de Max "Y seguidos"

"Además fueron muy poderosos" agrego May viendo el daño que había recibido el Pokemon transporte "Lapras debe habar recibido mucho daño"

"Los Ataques Electicos son devastadores para los de Tipo Agua" comento Samuel Oak.

"Pobre Lapras" fue el único comentario que hizo Bonnie triste ante el estado de su amiga.

"Aun así esto no ha acabado a Ash aún le queda una carta bajo la manga" las palabras de Amber trataron de reconfortar a Bonnie mientras que intrigaban un poco a los demás, a lo que la joven agrego "Vista al Futuro aun no hecho efecto"

XXX

"¡Lapras!" preocupado Ash veía como su Pokémon se esforzaba por volver a ponerse de pie, a pesar de estar muy lastimado _"Lapras no importa el problema en el que te encuentres o al Pokémon al que de enfrentes siempre lo has hecho si se trata de ayudar a un amigo, debes hacerlo ahora"_ con esos pensamientos grito con fuerza "¡Por favor ya!" el azabache vio como su Pokémon nuevamente se volvía a levantar, mientras su mirada se volvía más seria, con esto ordeno el siguiente movimiento "¡Canción de Miedo!"

"Uuuuuaaaaaaaaa" unas ondas de color rojo oscuro empezaron a cubrir todo el campo y causaron malestar al gigante de roca, aun cuando no se veía.

"¡Regirock acabalo con Hiperrayo!" a pesar de su malestar Regirock logra cargar la energía anaranjada en sus manos para luego lanzarla en un potente rayo.

"¡Bloquéalo Lapras!" sin más que decir Lapras se rodeo con su campo de color blanco al mismo tiempo que notaba cierto cambio en el aire, la energía anaranjada impacta contra el muro blanco sin causar ningún daño. En esos momentos Ash se percata de algo, que Lapras había notado un poco antes "¡Hay que terminar esta batalla!" como si fuera una señal en el cielo aparecen unos agujeros negros, mismos que habían aparecido antes, de los cuales salen las esferas de color azul e impactan contra un indefenso Regirock.

"Regirock no" sin poder hacer nada Brandon ve como su gigante de roca cae al suelo, completamente debilitado.

"¡Regirock ya no puede pelear!"

XXX

"Como siempre Ash logra lo increíble" comento Samuel haciendo referencia a la suerte que el joven tubo de que Vista al Futuro actuara en ese momento.

"Que bien" exclamaron Max y Bonnie por el logro de su amigo.

"Uno nunca sabe cuando Vista al Futuro causara efecto pero siempre logra ser muy poderosa, sin mencionar que causa muchísimo daño" dijo Gary.

"En parte tienes algo de razón pero no te olvides de que es Ash del que estás hablando" comento Amber "Ash y Lapras han estado perfeccionando ese movimiento a tal grado que Ash puede calcular el tiempo exacto que tarda Vista al Futuro en hacer efecto"

"Algo parecido hizo en Kalos" comento Clemont recordando la batalla de Ash por su séptima medalla "Eso quiere decir que Canción de Miedo…"

"Exacto, Ash utilizo Canción de Miedo únicamente para ganar tiempo suficiente para que Vista al Futuro hiciera su trabajo" explico la joven.

"Muy ingenioso de Ash" fue el único comentario de Scott "Aunque algo arriesgado le funciono"

"Si ya están parejos" exclamo feliz Serena.

XXX

"Bien hecho Regirock, ahora descansa" dijo Brandon retirando al Pokémon del campo para enviar al siguiente "¡Regice necesito tu asistencia!" ahora el gigante de hielo hacia su aparición en el campo de batalla.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Regice usa Electrocañón!" sin perder tiempo el gigante de hielo creó una esfera de energía eléctrica y la mando contra Lapras.

"¡Lapras Velo Sagrado!" el campo de energía rodeo al Pokémon trasporte, bloqueando el ataque eléctrico.

"¡Regice Golpe Centrado ya!" haciendo brillar uno de sus brazos y a una velocidad buena Regice se lanzo contra Lapras, golpeándola con gran fuerza.

"Uuuuuaaaaaaa"

"¡Lapras levántate!" pidió Ash viendo como su Pokémon sacaba fuerzas para levantarse nuevamente.

"¡Regice Rayo de Hielo!" entre sus manos el gigante de hielo genero una esfera de color azul de la cual salieron varios rayos del mismo color hacia su oponente.

"¡Lapras usa Chorro de Agua para bloquear el rayo!" de su boca salió un potente chorro de agua, el cual impacto con el ataque de Regice. El choque de ambos ataques creó un tempano de hielo en medio del campo de batalla.

"¡Ventisca y rompe ese tempano!" con un movimiento de sus brazos Regice creó una brisa de aire helado, la cual rompió el tempano en grandes pedazos de hielo y los mando contra Lapras.

"Uuuuuaaaaaaa" los pedazos de hielo golpearon fuertemente contra el Pokémon trasporte, lastimándola.

"¡Resiste ahí Lapras y usa Canto Helado!" la gran esfera de hielo se rompió en muchos fragmentos en el aire, los cuales se dirigieron contra el gigante de hielo.

"¡Electrocañón!" Regice lanzo la esfera de energía eléctrica contra los fragmentos de hielo, el impacto de ambos ataques ocasiono una pequeña explosión en medio del campo.

XXX

"Waw ese Pokémon sabe que movimientos usar para desviar los ataques que más le pueden causar daño" comenta Scott ante el uso de Velo Sagrado y Canto Helado.

"Es sorprendente que bien empatan esos dos ataques" dijo Harrison haciendo referencia a los últimos dos ataques de ambos entrenadores en el campo.

"Aun cuando Regice es muy fuerte" comento May, esto hizo que Serena revisara su Pokédex.

" **Regice, el Pokémon Iceberg. Nacido en la era del hielo, su cuerpo se mantiene a una temperatura de más de 100° bajo cero y no se derrite ni con el fuego"**

"A mí me da frio con solo verlo" comento Iris mientas temblaba para resaltar su comentario.

"Axew ax" apoyo el Pokémon en su cabeza, imitando las acciones de su entrenadora.

"Me pregunto si Lapras estará bien" dijo la castaña después de oír la descripción del Pokémon.

"Lapras está muy cansada" fue la observación que hizo Amber ante el estado del Pokémon, el cual se notaba que respiraba con algo de dificultad "Después de un gran ataque hace uno pequeño ese es el estilo de Brandon"

XXX

"¡Regice Electrocañón!" entre sus manos el Pokémon Legendario de Hielo empezó a acumular la energía eléctrica tan bien conocida por todos.

"¡Cálmate Lapras y usa Niebla!" ordeno Ash, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, al ver que su Pokémon se encontraba un poco cansada.

"Uuuaaa" de su boca salió una densa niebla de color blanco la cual nuevamente cubrió todo el campo de batalla, incluyendo a ambos Pokémon, pero no duro mucho tiempo.

"¡Ventisca!" en cuestión de segundos una corriente helada despejo toda la niebla en el campo, dando una clara vista de ambos Pokémon.

"¡Pronto Velo Sagrado!" al saber que no podría evitar el ataque eléctrico de su oponente Ash decidió bloquearlo para evitar que Lapras se hiciera más daño. En poco tiempo el Pokémon acuático se rodeo con el campo de color blanco, lista para recibir el ataque.

"¡Hiperrayo ahora!" para sorpresa de Ash y su Pokémon, Brandon dio una orden completamente diferente. En poco tiempo Regice cargo la energía de color naranja y la lanzo en un potente rayo contra Lapras, el Hiperrayo choco contra la muralla de color blanco y la rompió para luego impactar contra su verdadero objetivo. El ataque fue suficiente para debilitar a Lapras.

"¡Lapras ya no puede continuar!" mientras Samuel anunciaba esas palabras Ash devolvía a su Pokémon a su contenedor esférico.

"Fuiste muy valiente, ahora necesitas descansar" dijo a la Pokébola en sus manos, antes de guardarla en su cinturón para después sacar otra del mismo lugar "¡Arcanine yo te elijo!"

XXX

"Ahora Ash solo tiene dos Pokémon" dijo Dawn resaltando las cosas.

"Así es y Brandon tiene tres" agrego May un tanto deprimida por cómo iba el encuentro hasta el momento.

"Esto se ve mal por donde lo veas, Brandon va a la cabeza por uno" finalizo Iris, aun sin dejar de temblar por el Pokémon en el campo.

"Esperemos que Arcanine pueda cambiar las cosas" ante las palabras de Clemont, Serena reviso su Pokédex nuevamente.

" **Arcanine, el Pokémon canino. La forma evolucionada de Growlithe. Arcanine es conocido por su bravura y gran lealtad. Corre tan suave que parece que vuela y es reconocido por su rugir majestuoso"**

"Ese Ash, nunca deja de sorprenderme" cometo Scott viendo al nuevo Pokémon de Ash en el campo "Mira que usar un Pokémon Brillante para esta batalla"

"Créeme que su color no es lo único que te sorprenderá" con esas palabras de parte de Amber se dio por finalizada la conversación, ya que poco después se escucho como el árbitro daba inicio a la batalla.

XXX

"¡Bien Regice Electrocañón!" entre sus manos el gigante de hielo empezó a almacenar la energía eléctrica.

"¡Arcanine Lanzallamas ahora!" de la boca del Pokémon de Fuego empezó a salir una gran cantidad de llamas de un intenso calor. La esfera de energía eléctrica y las llamas de fuego chocaron en medio del campo, generando una fuerte explosión y un denso humo negro.

"¡Ventisca!" Regice lanzo el frio aire helado en contra del Pokémon canino, al mismo tiempo que disipaba el humo negro del campo.

"¡Ahora Arcanine Giro de Fuego!" el tornado de fuego arraso fácilmente con el viento helado para después atrapar a Regice entre las llamas de este.

"¡Manda a volar a Arcanine con Hiperrayo!" aun dentro de las llamas Regice junto la energía de color anaranjado y la lanzo contra Arcanine. El ataque golpeo fuertemente al Pokémon de Fuego haciéndolo chocar contra la pared detrás de Ash.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr"

"¡Tienes que resistir Arcanine!" alentó su entrenador mientras veía como su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie, casi como si nada.

"Gggggrrrrrrrr" la mirada de Arcanine se volvió a agresiva, tal parecía que el Pokémon estaba sumamente furioso.

"¡Golpe Centrado!" haciendo brillar su brazo Regice se lanzo contra el canino en un intento de impactar su ataque contra él.

"¡Usa Colmillo de Fuego!" cuando el gigante de hielo estuvo al alcance de Arcanine este sujeto su brazo entre sus poderosas fauces, las cuales estaban cubiertas de llamas "Fue suficiente ¡Cola de Hierro ya!"

"¡Esquívalo!" lamentablemente para Brandon, nada mas Arcanine soltó a Regice hizo brillar su cola para enseguida golpear al gigante de hielo con esta y mandarlo contra la pared detrás de él.

"Regice no" el impacto de la Cola de Hierro mas el choque contra la pared fue mas que suficiente para debilitar a Regice.

"¡Regice ya no puede pelear!"

"Necesitas un buen descanso" dijo Brandon mientras devolvía a su Pokemon a su Pokébola para enseguida sacar otra y lanzarla al aire "¡Registeel necesito tu asistencia!" ahora fue el turno del gigante de acero para aparecer en batalla.

XXX

"Muy ingenioso, Ash uso Giro de Fuego para detener la Ventisca y aprisionar a Regice" comento Samuel Oak ante el movimiento del azabache.

"Cola de Hierro es ataque de acero y muy efectivo contra un Pokémon como Regice" agrego Gary antes de dirigir su mirada a su amiga de la infancia, la cual se encontraba muy seria.

"Ash estaba guardando esa Cola de Hierro para usarlo en su último ataque" dijo Scott alegre de ver el rumbo que estaba tomando esa batalla.

"Ash uso Colmillo de Fuego para detener el Golpe Centrado de Regice, al mismo tiempo que le causaba daño y después utilizo Cola de Hierro para terminarlo. Sin duda una gran combinación" Amber explico más detalladamente el plan que había realizado el azabache.

"Tengo que anotarlo fue algo muy brillante" dijo Sawyer.

"Si pero ahora será el turno de Registeel" agrego Amber, recordando su propia batalla contra aquel Pokémon Legendario.

"Si pero Arcanine aun tiene la ventaja" dijo Max tratando de ver el lado bueno en esos momentos, mientras Serena revisaba los datos del Pokémon de Brandon que se encontraba ahora en batalla.

" **Registeel, el Pokémon hierro. Debido a que el cuerpo de Registeel fue templado por presión subterránea por miles de años, no puede ser arañado"**

"Siendo más específicos, los Ataques de Fuego no le causan tanto daño como uno esperaría" agrego Amber a la descripción que había dado la Pokédex.

XXX

"Tú puedes, ¿listo?" pregunto Ash a su Pokémon.

"Gggrrrr" en respuesta Arcanine dio un gruñido lleno de coraje como afirmación.

"¡Registeel Garra de Metal!" haciendo brillar los tres dedos de su mano, Registeel alzo su brazo para impactarlo contra Arcanine.

"¡Bloquéalo con Colmillo de Fuego!" Arcanine aprisiono la mano del gigante de hierro entre su boca, la cual estaba llena de candentes llamas. De un momento a otro Registeel estallo en llamas, cubiendolo completamente "¡Bien!"

"¡Electrocañón!" acumulando la energía eléctrica en sus manos Registeel la lanzo contra Arcanine en forma de una esfera. Nada más lanzar el ataque Registeel se volvió a cubrir en llamas, causándole más dolor.

"¡Regrésala con Cola de Hierro!" haciendo brillar su cola Arcanine golpeo la esfera de energía eléctrica devolviéndola hacia su dueño.

"¡Tormenta de Arena!" Registeel empieza a arrastrar aren a su alrededor para luego formar un tornado de arena con el cual atrapa a Arcanine "¡Manda a Arcanine a volar!" con esas palabras el gigante de acero hizo el tornado más fuerte, siendo capaz de elevar al Pokémon de Fuego en el aire.

"Gggggrrrrrrrr" Arcanine giraba sin control dentro del gran tornado de arena.

"¡Arcanine tienes que resistir!" ante las palabras de su entrenador, el Pokemon canino logro tomar el control y impulsarse con ayuda de una de las paredes del campo. El impulso extra permitió a Arcanine salir de dentro del tornado de arena mientras lograba aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo "Super Arcanine" cuando la Tormenta de Arena acabo Registeel nuevamente se cubrió en llamas.

"¡Cabeza de Acero!" siendo envuelto por una capa de blanco brillante Registeel se lanzo contra Arcanine para golpearlo.

"¡Esquívalo! ¡Usa Velocidad Extrema ahora!" a una velocidad extremadamente alta Arcanine esquivo el ataque de Registeel para enseguida embestirlo con fuerza.

"¡Usa Cerrojo!" Registeel hizo aparecer el aro de color rojo frente a él para que enseguida apareciera un blanco en la frente de Arcanine, mientras este aun seguía moviéndose a una velocidad completamente sorprendente "¡Electrocañón ya!" a pesar de la velocidad a la que se movía el canino, la esfera de energía eléctrica logro golpearlo y causarle gran daño.

"¿Arcanine estas bien?" como única respuesta el Pokemon de Fuego se volvió a poner de pie, aunque se veía notablemente cansado "Así se hace, demuéstrame tu poder de voluntad ¡Pulso Dragón ahora!" ante esa orden Ash nuevamente sorprendió a casi todos, pero esta vez la sorpresa de Brandon duro muy poco para transformarse en determinación.

"¡No perderé esta ronda! ¡Hay que enseñarle nuestro Hiperrayo Registeel!" ordeno con gran seriedad y firmeza.

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a reunir la energía para su potente ataque, ya fuera entre sus manos o en su boca. Una vez que acumularon suficiente energía se prepararon para lanzarla ante la orden de su entrenador.

"¡Acabalo!"

"¡Fuego!"

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos Pokémon liberaran la energía que habían almacenado. Mientras que Arcanine lanzaba un poderoso rayo de varios colores de su boca, el cual una vez liberado tomo la forma de un dragón, Registeel lanzaba de entre sus manos un rayo de color anaranjado sumamente poderoso. Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio del campo, causando una gran explosión. La explosión fue tan poderosa que envió a ambos Pokemon contra la pared detrás de cada uno.

"¡Arcanine no!"

"¡Registeel no!"

"¡Tanto Arcanine como Registeel ya no pueden pelear!" anuncio Samuel al ver como ambos Pokémon caían completamente debilitados al suelo.

XXX

"Eso fue asombroso" exclamo Max con gran entusiasmo.

"Siento que no puede respirar" comento Serena ante todo lo que había pasado desde que inicio la batalla hasta ese momento cúspide.

"Esto está demasiado intenso" dijo Scott impresionado por el resultado final.

"Ahora a Brandon y Ash solo les queda un Pokémon" agrego Gary con gran seriedad.

"Significa que es la batalla final" finalizo Amber, aunque no lo aparentaba se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"Me pregunto cual Pokémon usara cada uno ahora" esa era la duda que todos ellos tenían no solo May.

"Cuando las batallas llegan a este punto Brandon usa a Regirock, Registeel o Regice" comento Amber por experiencia "Pero en este caso ya uso a los tres además que dijo haber encontrado a un nuevo Pokémon"

XXX

"Arcanine estuviste magnifico" felicito Ash a su Pokemon mientras lo devolvía a su Pokébola para descansar.

"Tú también Registeel" segundo Brando haciendo lo mismo que el azabache había hecho con su Pokémon "Esto me hace recordar nuestra última batalla" comento el Rey Pirámide a lo que Ash únicamente asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Ahora es tu turno!" lanzando la nueva Pokébola al aire Ash llamo a su ultimo Pokémon a batalla "¡Charizard yo te elijo!" el gran Pokemon Volador hiso su aparición en el campo, listo para ese gran encuentro.

"Al fin es tu turno mi querido amigo ¡Regigigas necesito tu asistencia!" Ash solo pudo creerlo cuando lo vio, frente a él se encontraba el líder de los tres Regis aquel que solo había visto una vez pero lo suficiente para ver lo poderoso que era "Me tomo mucho tiempo pero al fin logre que Regigigas confiara en mi para poder atraparlo" explico Brandon el motivo por el que el rey gigante estaba con él "No me digas que no te habías preguntado cómo era que Regirock, Registeel y Regice habían vuelto conmigo si los deje en el Templo de Snowpoint"

"A decir verdad…" la mirada de Ash se volvió seria antes de cambiar a una completamente despreocupada "... no ve lo había preguntado" respondió ocasionando que casi todos por poco cayeran al suelo "Pero no importa porque esto únicamente hace las cosas mejor" agrego con gran seriedad, misma que mostraban Charizard y Pikachu.

"Entonces muéstrame de que están hechos tu Pokémon y tu" reto Brandon al joven frente a él.

"Claro" ante el reto el azabache llevo una de sus manos hacia la piedra en su brazalete "¡Charizard Megaevolución!"

Tanto la pierda de Charizard como la de Ash comenzaron a brillar y enseguida el brillo envolvió por completo al Pokémon. A Charizard le empezaron a crecer unos puntiagudos cuernos y su cola se volvió más larga, dándole un aspecto imponente, al mismo tiempo sus alas se volvieron muchísimo más grandes.

XXX

" **Charizard, el Pokémon flama. Charizard es un Tipo Volador y Fuego. Cuando compite en batallas intensas, la flama de Charizard también se aviva"**

" **Regigigas, el Pokémon colosal. Según la leyenda, él ha arrastrado continentes usando sogas"**

"Estamos viendo un extraordinario Pokemon" comento Samuel Oak ante el grandioso Pokémon Legendario.

"Ese debe ser el Pokémon que Brandon dijo que descubrió cuando fue a Sinnoh" dijo Scott viendo por primera vez al imponente Regigigas.

"Yo jamás había visto uno sin duda es algo sorprendente" comento Amber para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el Mega Charizard Y de Ash "Pero el Charizard de Ash tampoco se queda atrás" con esto Serena volvió a revisar los datos del Pokémon flama pero ahora Megaevolucionado.

" **Mega Charizard Y, el Pokémon flama. Mega Charizard Y es un Tipo Volador y Fuego. Mega Charizard Y no tiene rival cuando está en juego demostrar la destreza volando, pues puede alcanzar alturas sorprendentes"**

XXX

"Quiero terminar con esto pronto ¡Charizard usa Lanzallamas!" de la boca del imponente Pokémon de Fuego salieron una gran cantidad de intensas llamas, las cuales impactaron contra el imponente rey gigante. A pesar de haber sido un ataque directo no pareció haberle causado mucho daño al Pokémon Normal.

"Bien Regigigas ¡Brazo Martillo ahora!" haciendo brillar su brazo de un color blanco Regigigas golpeo a Charizard, haciendo que chocara contra una de las paredes del campo de batalla.

"¡Pronto Charizard Furia Dragón!" de su boca el Pokémon flama lanzo una gran esfera de color rojo e intensas llamas alrededor.

"¡Regigigas Poder Oculto!" entre sus manos el rey gigante creó una esfera blanca, la cual lanzo en forma de un potente rayo contra Charizard. El rayo blanco fue tan poderoso que destruyo la esfera roja, siguiendo su camino hacia su verdadero objetivo.

"¡Esquívalo Charizard!" con un simple aleteo Charizard esquivo el rayo blanco con gran facilidad. Al ser evadido el Poder Oculto salió por el tragaluz de la pirámide "¡Cola de Dragón!" la cola de Charizard se volvió completamente de un tono blanco azulado antes de que se dirigiera contra Regigigas.

"¡Regigigas Poder Oculto!" nuevamente el poderoso rayo blanco fue lanzado contra Charizard, quien en esos momentos iba directo a su oponente.

"¡Esquívalo!" con un movimiento ágil y rápido Charizard logro evitar, por segunda vez, el rayo blanco pero esto ocasiono que detuviera su ataque.

"Al fin esta como quería" murmuro Brandon el cual, a pesar de no haber logrado impactar su ataque contra el Pokémon de su oponente, parecía estar feliz "¡Regigigas Giga Impacto!" cubierto de una capa rosa claro con destellos amarillos Regigigas se lanzo contra Charizard, pero ahora lo hacía a una velocidad el doble que la última vez. Tal fue la sorpresa que ni Ash ni Charizard pudieron hacer nada para evitar el ataque, el impacto fue tal que mando a Charizard contra la pared.

XXX

"En el blanco" dijo Scott con una sonrisa por la astucia de Brandon "Ese Giga Impacto fue tan poderoso que hasta a mi me dolió"

"¿Pero como es que Regigigas se movió así de rápido?" pregunto May curiosa por la velocidad adquirida recientemente por el Pokémon.

"Gracias a su Habilidad Inicio Lento" respondió Amber "Cuando Regigigas entra al campo su velocidad y su fuerza están a la mitad pero después de haber pasado cierto tiempo estas vuelven a la normalidad" explico la joven muy seria "Brandon solo estuvo retrasando la batalla hasta que Regigigas recupero su velocidad normal, ahora Regigigas podrá moverse mucho mejor en el campo"

"Y por supuesto le causa un efecto contrario a Charizard" agrego Gary.

"Eso explica porque ese último ataque se vio mucho más fuerte que los anteriores" comento Brock "Otro ataque así de poderoso y será el fin"

XXX

"¡Charizard continua y usa Cola de Dragón!" al ver como el último ataque de Regigigas no le causo nada grave a Charizard sino todo lo contrario, causo que su Pokémon se pusiera más decidido, ordeno su siguiente ataque. La cola de Charizard golpeo al rey gigante con gran fuerza y lo hizo retroceder "¡Furia Dragón!" nuevamente Charizard lanzo la esfera de color rojo, pero esta vez el ataque si impacto contra Regigigas.

"¡Regigigas Rayo de Confusión!" haciendo brillar los orificios en su cuerpo el rey gigante creó una esfera de color amarillo, la cual lanzo hacia Charizard.

"¡Esquívalo!" la esfera amarilla se deshizo enfrente de Charizard, ocasionando que este callera bajo los efectos del ataque. Ahora Charizard se encontraba muy confundido.

"¡Ahora Descanso!" iluminando su cuerpo levemente Regigigas empezó a recuperar sus energías.

"No es nada ¡Charizard despierta y usa Furia Dragón!" para desgracia del azabache, Charizard seguía tan confundido que no pudo acatar la orden dada.

"¡Hazlo ahora!" con esas palabras Regigigas termino de recuperar sus energías "¡Hiperrayo!" en cada una de sus manos el rey gigante acumulo energía para después lanzarla en contra de Charizard en forma de dos rayos de color anaranjado.

"¡Charizard!" horrorizado Ash veía como su Pokemon recibía los dos fuertes rayos, para después general una explosión, y enseguida caer al selo "¡Vamos Charizard tu puedes! ¡No puedes rendirte así de fácil!" eran las palabras de aliento del azabache para que su Pokémon se volviera a poner de pie _"Siempre has podido salir de problemas y sin importar lo fuerte que sea el oponente siempre te las ingenias para sacar un ataque ganado y lo sabes"_ con esos pensamientos agrego "Inténtalo con ganas tu puedes ¡Charizard!"

"¡Charizard ya no puede pelear eso significa que el ganador es…!" la declaración de Samuel se vio interrumpida cuando Charizard se volvió a poner de pie.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaa" grito el Pokémon lanzando un potente Lanzallamas contra Regigigas, poco después el Pokémon Normal se cubrió en llamas.

"¡Lo lograste!" felicito Ash a su Pokémon.

XXX

"Charizard de seguro escucho lo que Ash decía" dijo Serena feliz porque la batalla todavía no hubiera llegado a su final.

"Por supuesto y ahora el Lanzallamas de Charizard quemo a Regigigas" agrego Amber igual de feliz.

XXX

"Regigigas demuéstrales de que estas hecho ¡Giga Impacto ya!" cubierto por la misma energía el rey gigante se volvió a lanzar contra Charizard.

"Claro eso es no hay que ceder ¡Dos Cola de Dragón seguidas!" a gran velocidad Charizard se elevo en el aire, evitando el Giga Impacto de Regigigas, y con su cola golpeo fuertemente al Pokémon hasta el punto de mandarlo al suelo.

"¡Regigigas Rayo de Confusión!" nuevamente la esfera amarilla fue lanzada hacia Charizard, logrando volver a confundir al Pokémon de Fuego "Descanso" igual que la ultima vez Regigigas hizo resplandecer su cuerpo levemente para recuperar energías.

"¡Charizard reacciona!" atraves de la confusión Charizard logro oír la voz de su entrenador, logrando así salir del mal momento "Bien es momento de terminar con esto ¡Bombardeo!" rodeándose de una imponente barrera de fuego Charizard se lanzo contra, el aun dormido, Regigigas.

XXX

"Está haciendo lo mismo de antes" dedujo Max al ver como Brandon volvía a repetir los pasos que había hecho anteriormente.

"Y ahora Regigigas terminara muy bien" agrego Tracey.

"Pero Ash no lo va a dejar, va a atacar antes de que Regigigas termine el Descanso" comento Clemont la idea del azabache.

"Eso espero porque si no Charizard quedara dañado con Bombardeo" dijo Amber viendo como en el campo Charizard se preparaba para atacar _"Esta batalla está por terminar"_

"Podría ser un problema para Ash si Regigigas despierta antes que Bombardeo termine" comento Samuel Oak.

"Tiene que funcionar" fue lo único que dijo Serena mientras que su corazón latía al cien por lo que iba a pasar.

XXX

"Regigigas despierta" ante esto el rey gigante despertó de su sueño listo para la batalla "¡Hiperrayo!" nuevamente de cada una de las manos del imponente Pokémon Legendario salieron dos poderosos rayos de color anaranjado.

"¡Sigue!" con gran agilidad Charizard logro evitar ambos rayos para impactar contra Regigigas, el impacto fue tan fuerte que mando al rey gigante a volar unos cuantos metros en el aire para luego caer con gran fuerza en el suelo. Al momento de caer se origino un leve temblor en todo el lugar y segundos después el cuerpo de Regigigas se volvió a envolver en llamas, antes de caer inconsciente.

"¡Regigigas!" sin poder creerlo Brandon veía como su mejor Pokémon había sido derrotado.

"¡Regigigas ya no puede pelear y el ganador es el Noveno Cerebro de la Frontera, Ash Ketchum!" luego de un leve momento de sorpresa Samuel anuncio el resultado final.

"¡Si lo logramos!" grito Ash quien feliz corrió a abrazar a su Pokemon en el campo el cual, después de todo el daño recibido y por el último ataque, había desecho la Megaevolución.

"¡Pika chu!" secundo el Pokémon Eléctrico dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que su entrenador.

XXX

"No puedo creerlo" murmuro Barry aun sorprendido por el resultado, igual que la mayoría del público.

"Si pero lo lograron" dijo Scott viendo la cara de los nuevos retadores.

"Fue una gran batalla" comento Amber para luego dirigirse a sus futuros retadores "Y pronto les tocara a ustedes, lo espero con ansias" después de esas palabras partió rumbo al campo de batalla para felicitar a ambos contrincantes.

XXX

Ya era de tarde cuando la batalla había llegado a su fin y en esos momentos todas las personas, que antes habían estado en la pirámide, se encontraban ahora frente a la entrada de esta para despedir al mayor de los Cerebros.

"Excelente Ash peleaste con tu singular y único estilo, igual que la última vez, y saliste vencedor de este reto" felicito el Rey Pirámide al joven, ahora nuevo líder "Me enorgullece entregarte el puesto como Líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera, felicidades"

"Gracias a todo lo que he aprendido, de ti y de muchas otras personas mas es que yo pude ganar. Muchas gracias Brandon" agradeció Ash mientras hacía una leve reverencia hacia el arqueólogo.

"Buena suerte Ash, espero que volvamos a tener una batalla como esta pronto" Brandon extendió su mano hacia el joven frente a él, el cual la estrecho con firmeza antes de responder.

"Yo también lo esperare con ansias. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

 _"Y no dudes que eso será mas pronto de lo que crees"_ esos fueron los pensamientos del Rey Pirámide y del magnate.

* * *

 **Por fin acabe espero que les guste, cambie el nombre del capítulo porque no me convenció mucho el otro. Ahora si algunas aclaraciones que debo hacer.**

 **Primero que nada a principios de año corregí y volví a subir todos los capítulos de esta historia, además de haberle agregado una que otra cosa de las que hice mención en este capítulo, más que nada en el capítulo 3, así que si no lo han leído recientemente háganlo. Segundo en esta historia todos los Pokémon saben usar seis ataques, los cuales voy cambiando cada capítulo, conforme a una lista ya predeterminada. Tercero todos los ataques que realizan los Pokemon si los pueden aprender ya sea subiendo de nivel o por un tutor. Cuarto tarde un poco más de lo planeado en este capítulo porque no me decidía si meter a Regigigas o no, además de que no me convencía de todo utilizar tantas Megaevoluciones en una batalla, después de todo todavía faltan mas batallas importantes. Y por ultimo acabo de regresar a la escuela por lo que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar pero tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible.**

 **Sin más que decir el titulo del siguiente capítulo "¡Las Sorpresas no Terminan! ¡Despedidas y Bienvenidas!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Las Sorpresas no Terminan! ¡Despedidas y Bienvenidas!**

El día después de batalla entre Ash y Brandon, los antiguos rivales del azabache se marcharon para comenzar el desafío de la Batalla de la Frontera. Todos ellos se alegraron por la victoria de Ash pero al mismo tiempo se veían afectados por esta. Scott les había dado a cada uno de ellos una localización específica donde comenzar, para algunos era la misma y para otros no. El magnate también había partido alegando que tenía unos asuntos que resolver, no sin antes darles a todos la fecha en la que la Zona de Batallas estaría en funcionamiento.

En cuanto a los amigos de los jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos también partieron rumbo a su nuevo destino. Max, Iris y Cilan partieron rumbo a Hoenn para que así el joven entrenador siguiera con su viaje para entrar a la Liga de Hoenn, al mismo tiempo que sus acompañantes obtenían más experiencia antes de regresar a su hogar. May y Dawn continuaron con su viaje para entrar al Gran Festival de Kanto, Misty les informo que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo un Concurso Pokémon en Ciudad Celeste por lo que ella también partió junto con las dos Coordinadoras. En cuanto a los visitantes de Kalos, esa misma mañana, habían abordado un vuelo rumbo a su hogar.

Amber en esos momentos se encontraba en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak en una videollamada con una persona muy importante en el Mundo Pokémon y para la joven.

"Espero que aceptes mi invitación para la fiesta" decía la persona en el videoteléfono, se trataba de una mujer madura pero muy elegante y sofisticada con un semblante muy serio, de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos azules.

"Sera un honor para mí asistir y mas participar en el evento, estoy ansiosa por volver a verlas a las dos" respondió Amber sonriente para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio "Pero no creo que me allá llamado únicamente para esto"

"Sigues siendo igual de astuta, es cierto también te llame porque me entere de que ahora de dedicas a las batallas" respondió la mujer muy seria "La verdad es que considero que estar desperdiciando tu talento en esas cosas, cuando dejaste los Concursos Pokémon hace dos años creí que por fin entrarías en razón y aceptarías mi oferta"

"Lo pensé pero algo mas llamo mi atención y al final decidí seguir este camino" se excuso la joven "Siento que aquí mis Pokémon y yo podemos ser completamente nosotros mismos"

"Hubieras hecho tantas cosas" insistió la mujer antes de suspirar en señal de rendición "Pero en fin si quieres desperdiciar tu talento es tu decisión"

"No lo desperdicio solo lo enfoco en otra cosa diferente" se trato de defender Amber para luego recordar algo "Además tengo entendido que ya encontró a otra nueva alumna"

"Esa muchacha aun tiene muchas cosas que aprender si quiere llegar al nivel de Aria y más aun si quiere llegar a derrotarla" comento la mujer fingiendo algo de indiferencia y dureza "Pero aun así ninguna a llegado a llenar mis expectativas" agrego antes de fijar su vista en Amber "Salvo tu"

"Se lo agradezco, pero según recuerdo dijo lo mismo de Aria cuando la conoció y al final logro convertirla en una gran reina. En cuanto a su nueva alumna, tuve la oportunidad de verla en el Concurso Pokémon de aquí y sin duda será una reina igual de buena que Aria con algo más de tiempo y una buena maestra"

"Es cierto, al igual que Aria en ese tiempo esa jovencita aun no tiene idea de que es lo que le hace verdaderamente falta para lograr una presentación inigualable" dijo la mujer "La verdad es que en ese tiempo, aun con toda mi enseñanza, Aria no estaba lista para ganar la Exhibición Pokémon de Clase Maestra, si no fuera porque conoció a otra maestra que le pudo enseñar lo que le hacía falta no se hubiera convertido en Reina de Kalos" agrego con una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba lo orgullosa que se sentía de su alumna "Pero aun así todavía no ha logrado dar una presentación que logre cautivar completamente al público, una presentación como aquella que vi y que creí que jamás vería, una presentación igual a la tuya en ese tiempo" finalizo seriamente.

"Tal vez lo logre más adelante y puede que su nueva alumna también lo haga más pronto de lo que cree" las palabras de Amber llamaron la atención de la mujer "Cuando la vi pude notar un gran potencial, estoy segura de que muy pronto ella será la futura Reina de Kalos"

"Lo mismo dijiste de Aria" señalo la mujer.

"Y tuve razón" respondió Amber "Usted también sabe que lo que digo es verdad"

"Es cierto, algún día esa joven será Reina de Kalos pero ese día aun está muy lejos" antes de que Amber fuera a objetar la mujer agrego "A no ser que logre convertirse en la alumna de la misma maestra que logro que la actual Reina de Kalos llegara a ese puesto" mirándola fijamente la mujer agrego "Tu, con tu guía estoy segura de que ella será la siguiente Reina de Kalos"

"Palermo" murmuro Amber impresionada por las palabras de la mujer.

XXX

En esos momentos Ash se encontraba en la Reservación del Profesor Oak junto con Brock y Tracey, jugando con sus Pokémon y los de Amber, mientras que sus dos amigos se encontraban revisándolos y dibujándolos, respectivamente.

"Y dime Ash, ¿Qué planeas hacer mientras terminan los últimos detalles del Complejo de Batalla?" pregunto el observador, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo un bosquejo de Pikachu y Skitty.

"A decir verdad Tracey, no estoy seguro" respondió el azabache mientras levantaba al pequeño pollito anaranjado en brazos "Ojala pudiera ir a un viaje más antes de que terminen las construcciones"

"Es una gran idea y es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer" en esos momentos Amber acababa de llegar al lugar. Nada más verla varios de sus Pokémon se acercaron a ella, por lo que Amber empezó a jugar con ellos.

"¿Qué quieres decir Amber?" pregunto Ash igual de intrigado que sus amigos.

"Recibí una llamada de una vieja amiga que hice cuando empecé mi viaje en Kanto pero que vive en Kalos y me invito a una fiesta muy importante, además de un evento que quiere que realice junto a otra vieja amiga mía que conocí allá" explico Amber, tomando a uno de los pequeños Pokémon en brazos "Por lo que pensé que tal vez querrías ir conmigo, ¿Qué dices?"

"Suena estupendo, pero… ¡Ah!" antes de que Ash pudiera investigar mas acerca de la dichosa invitación fue envestido por un Pokémon por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo "Ah, ¿Qué paso?" cuando levanto la vista Ash pudo distinguir el Pokémon de quien recibió la tacleada "No otra vez" fue lo único que dijo recordando como había conocido y atrapado al Pokémon que en esos momentos se encontraba encima de él.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _El mismo día en que Larvitar le fue entregado Ash y Amber fueron a ver a sus Pokémon y también a presentar a los nuevos integrantes de su familia. Todos los recibieron muy felices y aun cuando al principio los más pequeños se sentían un poco inseguros al final lograron encajar de maravilla._

 _Ya era de tarde cuando los jóvenes estaban por retirarse, en esos momentos solo quedaban Skitty y Pikachu, los demás Pokémon de los jóvenes ya se habían ido a descansar fue en eso que de unos arbustos cercanos salió un Pokémon el cual al no ver por dónde iba termino chocando con Ash y haciéndolo caer al suelo._

 _Enzima de Ash se encontraba un pequeño zorro café, el cual se encontraba recuperándose del aturdimiento que había recibido por culpa del fuete choque. En esos momentos un Pokémon igual al zorro café apareció por el mismo lugar, solo que este fue junto a Amber._

" _Veo que ya conociste a nuestro huésped" comento Tracey, el cual había llegado en esos momentos, haciendo referencia al Pokémon sentado sobre Ash "Este Eevee apareció en la Reservación hace poco y parece que le gusto tanto este lugar que decidió quedarse" mientras explicaba esto, todos observaban como el pequeño zorro saltaba de la espalda de Ash e iba hacia el Pokémon junto a Amber "Aunque puede que le guste otra cosa más"_

" _¿A qué te refieres?" como siempre Ash no entendía las indirectas._

 _Cuando el Eevee salvaje estuvo al lado del Eevee de Amber quiso mostrarle su cariño pero esta lo recibió con un ataque. En su boca la pequeña Pokémon genero su tan característica esfera de color negro y la lanzo contra el Pokémon igual a ella, pero un campo de color verde lo rodeo antes de que el ataque impactar contra él. Enojada porque su ataque hubiera sido neutralizado, el Eevee de Amber se rodeo de una capa blanca y se lanzo contra el Pokémon igual a ella. Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba su oponente hacia brillar sus ojos de color verde para luego esquivar el ataque poco antes de que impactaran contra él. Esto hizo que el Pokémon de Amber se enojara aun más y se preparara para lanzar otro ataque. Todo esto era visto por los Pokémon de Ash y Amber, además de ellos y su amigo._

" _Creo que ya es suficiente" dijo Amber tomando a su Pokémon en brazos para evitar que se hiciera más daño o peor, se lo hiciera al otro Pokémon "Debemos trabajar en tu forma de socializar con nuevos Pokémon" como única respuesta recibió un puchero por parte de la zorrita._ _Fue en eso que Amber sintió como alguien le tocaba una pierna, al bajar su vista pudo ver al pequeño zorro que trataba de decirle que bajara al Pokémon en sus brazos. Esto hizo que a Amber se le ocurriera una idea "¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo?" pregunto la joven sin agacharse, para evitar otra riña innecesaria por parte de su Pokémon. La pregunta sorprendió a más de uno de los presentes mientras que en otros, su Eevee más que nadie, causo cierto desacuerdo._

" _Espera Amber" dijo Ash interrumpiendo la conversación de su prima con el Pokémon evolución "A mí también me gustaría mucho atraparlo" comento dejando una leve sorpresa para más de una de las personas ahí "La facilidad con la que Eevee pudo hacerle frente a esos ataques fue impresionante y sé que con algo de entrenamiento llegara más lejos, es por eso que quisiera atraparlo"_

" _Pues yo no tengo ningún inconveniente pero…" la mirada de la joven se dirigió al Pokémon en sus pies "¿Tu qué dices?"_

" _¿Eev?" pregunto el pequeño Pokémon inclinando su cabeza a un lado, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando._

" _Eev eevee" dijo el pequeño Pokémon en brazos de Amber hablando con el Pokémon en el suelo._

" _¿Oye te gustaría venir conmigo?" le pregunto Ash al Pokémon en el suelo mientras lo tomaba en brazos._

" _Eevee" concordó la Pokémon de Amber con lo dicho por el azabache._

" _Creo que Eevee prefiere esa idea" comento Amber ante las palabras de su Pokémon._

" _Yo también lo creo" segundo Ash._

" _Eevee eev" el pequeño zorro salto de los brazos de Ash y se posiciono a unos metros de los jóvenes, en posición de batalla "Eevee"_

" _Creo que Eevee quiere hacer las cosas del modo tradicional" comento Tracey viendo la postura que tenía el Pokémon evolutivo._

" _Entonces está decidido, tu y yo tendremos una batalla" comunico Ash, al mismo tiempo cierto pollito anaranjado que pasaba por ahí y había oído la conversación se acerco a su entrenador "¿Quieres intentarlo Torchic?"_

" _Tor tor" respondió el Pokémon feliz de entrar a batalla por primera vez._

" _Bien adelante" alzando su mano Ash le indico Torchic ponerse frente a él "Estamos listos"_

" _Eevee" con un movimiento de cabeza el zorro café indico que les concedía el primer ataque._

" _Bien ¡Torchic Sorpresa!"_

 _Una lluvia de pequeñas brasas salieron del pico del pollito naranja directo al zorro café, pero antes de completar a su objetivo este se cubrió con una barrera de color verde, misma que había usado anteriormente contra el Eevee de Amber. Las brasas chocaron contra la barrera verde sin causar ningún daño al Pokémon evolutivo._

" _¡Táctica!"_

 _Haciendo brillar su cuerpo Torchic se lanzo para embestir contra su oponente, esta vez Eevee hizo aparecer frente a él una barrera de color brillante. Al chocar con la barrera Torchic fue lanzado hacia atrás._

" _Tooorrrrrr" grito el pollito de fuego mientras salía volando por el aire, antes de caer al suelo._

" _¡Torchic!" grito preocupado Ash, al ver que su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie sin ningún daño aparente el azabache fijo su vista en su contrincante "Ese no fue Protección, tiene un color y apariencia diferente además que Táctica la hubiera desecho"_

" _Ese fue Reflejo" comunico Amber sacando de su incertidumbre a su primo._

" _Ahora con mas razón te voy a atrapar" mientras decía esas palabras Torchic volvió a tomar lugar frente a su entrenador listo para su siguiente orden "_ _¡Torchic Picotazo ahora!_ _" h_ _aciendo brillar su pico el pollito de fuego comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo._

 _Al mismo tiempo en que Torchic se acercaba Eevee hizo brillar sus ojos de color verde y poco antes de que el pico de su oponente lo golpeara este lo esquivo sin ningún problema. Simultáneamente el zorro café hizo lo mismo con los demás golpes de pico que iban hacia él, logrando esquivarlos todos sin ningún problema. Para el final del ataque Torchic se veía ya cansado mientras que su oponerte no parecía ni un tanto lastimado._

" _Sin duda sabes cómo defenderte pero para ganar tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso, tendrás que atacar"_

 _En respuesta a las palabras de Ash, Eevee se cubrió con una capa de color blanco antes de emprender carrera hacia su oponente tan repentino fue el cambio que Ash no pudo ordenar alguna acción evasiva. El impacto ocasiono que Torchic saliera volando por el aire, pero la cosa no termino ahí. Dando un salto en el aire Eevee creó frente a él unas esferas de energía de color rojo las cuales poco después tomaron forma de cartas antes de ser lanzadas contra su oponente._

" _Justo lo que quería ¡Movimiento Espejo!"_

" _¡Tooooorrrrrrrrrrr!" frente al pollito anaranjado apareció un portal negro en el cual desaparecieron todas las cartas de energía rojas para segundos después aparecer por el mismo agujero pero ahora en dirección hacia su creador. El impacto mando a Eevee por los aires para luego caer en el suelo._

" _Bien ¡Pokébola ve!" grito el azabache lanzando la esfera de color rojo y blanco, la Pokébola choco en la cabeza del zorro antes de que un rayo rojo saliera y lo absorbiera al interior. Después de tres parpadeos se oyó el característico sonido de una captura exitosa "¡Sí! ¡Atrape a un Eevee!"_

" _¡Pika pikachu!"_

" _¡Tor!"_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

Después de eso Eevee se había único a su equipo y sin duda se había convertido en un gran compañero. Al contrario de su naturaleza Eevee resulto ser un Pokémon extremadamente responsable y protector, más que nada con el Eevee de Amber, igual que su Pikachu. Pero aun así siempre terminaba metiéndose en alguno que otro problema y metiéndolo a él también, y la razón de eso acababa de aparecer. De entre los mismos arbustos apareció otro Eevee pero este, al contrario del suyo, se veía notablemente molesto y listo para atacar.

"No espera… espera… espera" mientras trataba de retroceder el Pokémon frente a él empezó a general una gran esfera de color negro en su boca "¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaa!"

XXX

La Región Kalos un lugar maravilloso lleno de grandes historias y leyendas, en este lugar se vio por primera vez la Megaevolución y también es el hogar del investigador sobre este tema el Profesor Sycamore. En el Laboratorio del investigador se encontraban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Los tres jóvenes habían llegado hace dos días y los primero que hicieron al llegar fue ir a ver al Profesor Sycamore para contarle sus experiencias en Kanto así como sus nuevas experiencias con la Megaevolución.

"Me hubiera gustado poder verlo, sin duda debió haber sido algo asombroso" el Profesor Sycamore se lamentaba el no haber podido estar en Pueblo Paleta.

"Sin duda lo fue Profesor, tanto la batalla de Ash y Amber así como la de Ash con Brandon fueron increíbles sin mencionar la batalla de Ash contra Max. La Megaevolución es algo sorprendente no importa las veces que lo veas" comento Clemont igual de emocionado.

"Además es muy hermoso, el Mega Altaria de Amber se veía súper linda" comento inocentemente Bonnie.

"Gracias por el cumplido" comento una voz desde la puerta. Tan atentos habían estado en su conversación que ninguno de los cuatro presentes se dio cuenta cuando tocaron a la puerta del Laboratorio ni cuando una de las asistentes del Profesor Sycamore fue a abrir.

"Su asistente nos dijo que estaba aquí y también nos menciono que tenía otros visitantes" agrego Ash, el cual estaba junto a Amber.

"¡Ash! ¡Amber!" gritaron los tres amigos sorprendidos y felices de verlos.

"Que agradable visita" comento el Profesor Sycamore "Pero díganme ¿Qué los trae aquí?" pregunto el investigador.

"Amber tenía uno asuntos aquí en Kalos" explico Ash como respuesta.

"Ya veo ¿Y piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?" pregunto Clemont.

"Solo unos pocos días, hasta que termine lo que tengo que hacer y una vez que todo este arreglado volveremos a Kanto" ahora fue el turno de Amber de responder a la pregunta.

"Que pena" comento Serena con tristeza "Pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estén aquí" agrego con algo más de alegría "¡Ya se!" exclamo al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos en señal de idea "Hare unos macarrones para que comamos y podamos platicar más a gusto"

"Es una gran idea Serena" comento Bonnie "Yo te ayudo"

"Siéntanse libres de ir a donde quieran mientras esperan" dijo el Profesor Sycamore para después dirigir su mirada a Amber "Mientras que te parece si hablamos un poco acerca de los eventos que sucedieron en Kanto, Amber"

"Por supuesto"

XXX

"Aquí está el té" dijo Serena dejando una ventaja, con cuatro tazas en ella, en la mesita de la sala.

"Y aquí están los macarrones" agrego Bonnie alzando una especie de contenedor en forma de cesto sobre su cabeza.

"Que bien, muchas gracias" Ash estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre los dulces cuando se dio cuenta de algo "Oye Serena, ¿Dónde están el Profesor Sycamore y Amber?" pregunto extrañado por la falta de presencia de ambas personas.

"El Profesor Sycamore y Amber todavía no habían terminado su conversación sobre la Megaevolución por lo que nos acompañaran mas al rato" explico la castaña.

"Ya veo, bien ellos se lo pierden" cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba el cesto este había desaparecido "¿Y los macarrones?" pregunto seguro de haberlos visto en ese mismo lugar.

"¿Uh?" dirigiendo su vista al mismo lugar que Ash anteriormente, Serena se percato de a lo que el azabache se refería "Estaban aquí hace un minuto, no pudieron irse volando"

"Si pudieron mira" dijo Bonnie apuntando con su dedo hacia las puertas del jardín.

Los tres jóvenes y los dos Pokémon Eléctricos dirigieron su vista a donde decía la pequeña niña, sorprendiéndose con lo que vieron en esos momentos. El cesto con los macarrones se encontraba flotando rumbo al jardín, sorprendidos todos se apresuraron a seguir el cesto flotante para ver a donde los llevaba. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que el responsable de todo era un pequeño Pokémon morado.

"Pero si es un Espurr" comento Ash reconociendo al pequeño Pokémon Psíquico "Y no parece estar solo"

"Pika" comento su compañero al sentir la presencia del otro Pokémon.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Clemont pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta unos arbustos frente al Espurr se empezaron amover. De entre los arbustos salió otro Pokémon igual al ya presente "Ya veo, así que hay dos"

"Qué bonitos" comento Bonnie.

"Purr purrrr esss" decía el Pokémon mientras ponía el cesto de macarrones en medio de ambos y lo abría.

"¿Es?" inclinando su cabeza la Espurr comenzó a ver fijamente los macarrones para después regalarle una sonrisa al otro Pokémon, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso hacia los arbustos.

"Esssssss" grito el primer Espurr quedándose en shock para enseguida tratar de evitar que la otra Pokémon se fuera. Todo esto visto por los demás presentes "Esssss" utilizando su ataque de Confusión, Espurr empezó a hacer volar los macarrones, haciendo un acto de malabarismo para después formar un gran corazón con los mismos.

"¿Es?" sin entender lo que quería ese Pokémon la Espurr nuevamente trato de irse, volviendo a ser detenida en el proceso.

"Los macarrones formaron un corazón" comento Bonnie sorprendida.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ese Espurr está enamorado de aquel otro?" pregunto Serena ante su sospecha.

"Essssssss" sin dejar de hacer flotar los macarrones, Espurr empezó a crear hermosas figuras en el aire, dando un gran espectáculo para los presentes. Pero nada de eso parecía llamar la atención del otro Pokémon.

"Es un hermoso espectáculo" comento Serena ante el acto del Pokémon Psíquico.

"Aunque no parece lograr el resultado deseado" agrego Bonnie viendo como la Espurr no mostraba ninguna emoción "¿No será su tipo?"

"Quien sabe" respondió Serena sin dejar de ver el hermoso espectáculo hasta el final.

"¿Por qué estará actuando tan raro ese Espurr?" pregunto Ash ajeno a lo que en verdad pasaba, como era de esperar. Esto ocasiono que sus amigos lanzaron un suspiro de resignación.

"Pika pi ka" dijo Pikachu mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Parece que ya conocieron a nuestra casi pareja de Espurr" comento una nueva voz, al dirigir su vista al lugar de dicha voz los cinco presentes se encontraron con el Profesor Sycamore y Amber "Déjenme explicarles, ese Espurr que acaba de hacer el espectáculo es uno de los tantos Pokémon salvajes que han vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y hace poco llego esa nueva Espurr, fue amor a primera vista" las palabras del investigador tenían muy atentos a todos, en especial a cierta castaña "Para hacer el cuento breve el está completamente enamorado de ella pero para mala suerte de él parece ser que ella no se da cuenta de eso, en pocas palaras esa Espurr es un poco despistada"

"Pobre Espurr, entiendo cómo te sientes" comento Serena dando una leve mirada hacia cierto azabache a su lado.

"Parece que también hay Pokémon que pueden ser así" agrego Amber con su vista fija al mismo lugar que Serena.

"Bueno pues a pesar de todos los rechazos indirectos ese Espurr no se rinde y siempre trata de llamar la atención de ella, ya sea con regalos o con trucos. La verdad es que es toda una estrella en todo eso de los espectáculos"

"¡Bien!" exclamo Serena llena de emoción, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y del par de Espurr "He decidido atrapar a ese Espurr"

"Pues parece que no será fácil" comento Clemont ante lo que había visto hacer al Pokémon Psíquico.

"Tú puedes Serena" animo el azabache a su amiga.

Dando espacio para la batalla de Serena las demás personas y Pokémon se alejaron para ver la batalla, entre ellos se encontraba la aun despistada Espurr sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

"Sylveon ve" la hermosa Pokémon Hada de serena salió al campo lista para comenzar la batalla.

"Syllll" dijo el Pokémon con voz serena.

"¡Sylveon Embestida!" rápidamente el Pokémon Hada se lanzo hacia su oponente.

"Esssss" Espurr hizo brillar sus ojos de un tenue color azul mismo color que rodeo a Sylveon, deteniéndola en el aire, antes de que llegara hasta él.

"¡Bola de Sombras!" aun en el aire Sylveon genero una gran esfera de color negro que lanzo contra Espurr, al estar manteniendo a su oponente en el aire Espurr no pudo detener el ataque.

"¡Esssssssss!" grito el Pokémon Psíquico antes de caer al suelo por el impacto del ataque, al mismo tiempo que Sylveon aterrizaba en el suelo.

"¡Vuelve a usas Esfera de Sombras!" Sylveon creó una segunda esfera negra hacia Espurr.

Antes de que la esfera golpeara a Espurr este utilizo su ataque de Confusión para elevarse por el aire, esquivando el ataque, y dando varias volteretas antes de lanzarse en dirección hacia Sylveon, lográndole dar un zarpazo al Pokémon Hada.

"¡Syllllll!" ahora fue el turno de Sylveon para caer al suelo.

"¡Sylveon!" al ver como su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie Serena se alivio "¡Bien ahora usa…!" de pronto la orden de Serena se quedo en el aire.

Tanto Serena como Espurr dirigieron su vista hacia donde se encontraban los demás presentes. Entre ellos se encontraban Ash y Espurr, los cuales hasta hace poco se encontraban atentos mirando la batalla y comiendo macarrones. Y a la vista de los dos enamorados ambos parecían llevarse muy bien juntos.

"¡Ash!"

"¡Essss!"

"¿Qué pasa Serena?" pregunto Ash sin entender el porqué de los gritos de su amiga y del Pokémon.

"T… tu…" Serena no sabía cómo explicar su actitud.

De la nada un gran vehículo todo terreno irrumpió en el jardín, rompiendo una de las ventanas del invernadero y asustando a los Pokémon salvajes, causando un gran alboroto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto el Profesor Sycamore ante la intromisión del vehículo y el desastre causado en esos momentos. Del todo terreno salieron un trio de personas bien conocidas por todos los presentes.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" gritaron todos los presentes al reconocer a los maleantes.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Nya!"

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" grito Ash disgustado ente la intromisión de los ladrones. La respuesta no tardo en llegar para los presentes.

"Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre" dijo la peli roja.

"Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren" prosiguió el peli azul.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"

"Jessie"

"Y James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡Meowth! ¡Así es!"

"¡Wobbuffet!"

"¡Mime mime!"

"Vamos a robar a todos los Pokémon de este lugar" dijo James.

"En especial a ese par de enamorados" agrego Meowth.

Nada mas decir esa frase el pequeño Espurr se puso frente a su casi compañera para protegerla de cualquier ataque, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa el Equipo Rocket lanzo su ataque.

"¡Seviper Mordida!" la serpiente venenosa, con su boca bien abierta y mostrando totalmente sus grandes colmillos, se lanzo contra el Pokémon Psíquico. Tomándolo entre sus fauces Seviper lanzo a Espurr a los aires.

"¡Inkay Juego Sucio!" en el aire Inkay, con sus tentáculos, agarro a Espurr para luego lanzarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Dos ataques consecutivos y de Tipo Siniestro causaron gran daño al pequeño gatito morado, pero a pesar de todo Espurr se volvió a poner de pie. Aun cuando estaba claro que no resistiría otro ataque mas como esos.

"¡Dos contra uno no es justo!" declaro Serena indignada por los actos de los ladrones.

"La vida no es justa" se justifico la mujer peli roja.

"Eso ya lo veremos ¡Pikachu…!" la orden Ash no llego a los oídos del roedor eléctrico pues, tanto él como todos los demás, se quedaron viendo como el otro Espurr se ponía enfrente del malherido Pokémon.

"Es espurr es" dijo la gatita morada en un tono que indicaba estar muy enojada.

"Traducción por favor" dijo James pidiendo a su felino amigo que les tradujera a todos lo que la felina acababa de decir.

"Nos está amenazando" respondió el felino parlante antes de agregar "Esta diciendo que si no nos vamos de aquí ahora ya veremos"

"Pero mira que eres presumida, nosotros te quitaremos esa valentía" dijo Jessie con arrogancia "¡Seviper ataca!"

"¡Órale Inkay!"

"¡Vas a probar mis garras!"

Los tres Pokémon se lanzaron contra la felina morada sin ninguna contemplación, pero antes de que alguno de los jóvenes pudiera intentar ayudarla ella los ataco. Antes de que los tres Pokémon realizaran sus ataques Espurr guiño uno de sus ojos, haciendo aparecer muchos corazones a su alrededor mismos que poco después rodearon a los tres atacantes, dejándolos a su merced.

"Eso fue Atracción" señalo Ash al ver los efectos del ataque, el trió de Pokémon tenían corazones en sus ojos y ninguna intención de atacar al Pokémon Psíquico.

Entre sus manos Espurr genero una esfera eléctrica de color celeste, de la cual comenzaron a salir varios rayos hacia el trió de Pokemon y sus entrenadores. El ataque eléctrico incluso alcanzo el vehículo de los ladrones, ocasionando que este explotara y lanzara al cielo a los maleantes.

"¡El Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez!" fueron las ultimas palabras que se oyeron de los ladrones.

"Y eso Onda de Choque" dijo Clemont al reconocer el Ataque Eléctrico.

"Si que fue poderoso" agrego Ash asombrado por el alcance del ataque.

"Pikaaaaa" concordó el roedor eléctrico igual de sorprendido.

Acto seguido la pequeña minina se acerco al herido felino y empezó a iluminar su cuerpo con un brillo de color azul, poco después el brillo comenzó a expandirse en forma de ondas, calmando y aliviando al Pokémon herido. En cuestión de segundos las ondas azules curaron las heridas del Espurr.

"Utilizo Campana Sanadora para curar las heridas de Espurr" menciono Amber ante el último movimiento utilizado por la pequeña minina.

"Asombroso" murmuro Ash, cosa que únicamente oyeron Pikachu y Amber. Esto ocasiono que ambos miraran al azabache con desconcierto por la mirada que tenía en esos momentos.

XXX

En esos momentos los jóvenes en compañía del Profesor Sycamore se encontraban tomando el té mientras discutían lo que acababa de pasar hace poco.

"Creo que al final las cosas salieron muy bien" comento Ash feliz por los últimos sucesos.

"Tienes razón, después de todo Serena logro su objetivo en primer lugar" concordó Clemont.

"Aunque debo decir que por el comportamiento de ese par de Espurr yo creía que Serena acabaría atrapando a los dos o al menos a la hembra" comento el investigador antes de dar un sorbo a su tasa "Sigo muy sorprendido por como resultaron las cosas al final"

"Eso nos demuestra que la vida está llena de sorpresas y en especial cuando se involucra a Ash" dijo Amber tranquila pero algo divertida, recordando lo que había pasado con los Espurr.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes Ash, con Pikachu en su hombro, se fue acercando lentamente al Pokémon Psíquico que había mandado a volar al Equipo Rocket hace unos momentos. Una vez frente a ella se arrodillo para estar a su altura, con una mirada muy seria._

" _¿Espurr te gustaría venir conmigo?" pregunto Ash a la minina frente a él._

" _Pika pika pi"_

" _¡¿Qué?!" gritaron en conjunto Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, sobretodo la primera._

" _¡¿Esssssss?!" acompaño el cuestionamiento, en su idioma, el otro felino._

" _¿Es?" inclinando su cabeza en señal de duda Espurr pensó unos segundos la propuesta del azabache para enseguida lanzarse a sus brazos con gran felicidad "¡Essss!"_

" _Jajajaja" reía Ash mientras abrazaba a su nuevo Pokémon._

" _Parece ser que esa pequeña ya eligió a su entrenador" dijo el Profesor Sycamore "Y debo decir que eligió muy bien"_

" _No creo que solo sea eso" comento Amber "Yo diría que a esa Espurr le gusta mucho Ash"_

" _¿A qué te refieres con que le gusta?" pregunto Serena con algo de temor._

" _Quiero decir que está enamorada de él" respondió la peli café causando un shock en los dos enamorados._

 _Todos veían la escena en silencio, algunos más que otros. Tanto Serena como Espurr se encontraban en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que el nuevo Pokémon del azabache no dejaba de abrazarlo. En cierto punto la paciencia del Pokémon Psíquico llego a su límite._

" _¡Es es espurr es! ¡Espurr purr es!" exclamo furioso dirigiendo sus palabras a la castaña específicamente._

" _Creo que te está proponiendo unir fuerzas Serena" fue la deducción de Amber a lo que decía el Pokémon "En otras palabras el ira contigo y te ayudara con tu sueño y tu lo ayudaras a conquistar el corazón de su amada"_

" _¿Eso es lo que dijo?" pregunto un tanto insegura la castaña, mirando al felino a su lado._

" _Es" en respuesta Espurr afirmo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos._

" _Es un trato" dijo Serena tomando la mano del felino "Tu y yo nos ayudaremos mutuamente para conquistar a la persona que nos gusta" casi susurro esas últimas palabras para que únicamente su nuevo Pokémon pudiera oírlo._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

"Supongo que tienes razón" concordó el científico antes de recordar cierto dado importante "Por cierto Serena, Shauna me pidió que te dijera que revisaras Poké-visión"

"¿Shauna?" pregunto la peli miel sin entender las palabras del científico. Dirigiéndose a la computadora del Laboratorio, Serena ingreso a la plataforma de Poké-visión "¿Y esto?" en la plataforma había un mensaje dirigido a ella y al abrirlo apareció un video con el presentador de la Exhibición Pokémon, Monsieur Pierre.

" _Bonjour_ _señoritas, hermosas artistas que se esfuerzan en sus exhibiciones. Quiero invitarlas a todas ustedes al baile que yo, Pierre, hare"_

"¡¿Otro baile?!" pregunto Bonnie con ilusión.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Monsieur Pierre los amigos de la castaña, a excepción de Amber, y el Profesor Sycamore se acercaron a ver más de cerca el video.

" _Con el deseo de brindarles un descanso, a todas las señoritas que se esfuerzan en el escenario. Sin embargo, al igual que la ultima vez, hay una condición para asistir a esta fiesta" con una sonrisa picara el presentador agrego "Las invitadas deben asistir acompañadas y con sus Pokémon en pajeras de Hombre – Mujer"_

"¿Eh?" con ese último anuncio Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia Ash, el cual seguía atento al video. Esto no paso desapercibido por cierta peli café que seguía tomando su té, la cual sonrió ante el comportamiento de la castaña.

"Así que deben ir acompañadas" declaro Bonnie, la cual estaba mas atenta en el video que nadie.

" _Además antes del baile habrá una Batalla de Exhibición entre dos invitadas muy especiales, una de ellas será nuestra Reina de Kalos, Aria. Nos veremos en la fiesta"_

Con esas palabras el video termino.

"¡Serena vamos!" demando la niña muy emocionada.

"Suena divertido" dijo su Ash "¿Iras verdad?"

"Pues yo…"

"Sería una buena oportunidad para que crearas un vinculo mas estrecho con Espurr" sugirió Amber ante las dudas de su amiga.

"Bien iré" dijo decidida la peli miel.

"Pero tienen que ir en parejas y eso también incluye a los Pokémon" intervino Clemont haciendo notar la condición antes dada.

"Ese no es problema porque la pareja del Espurr de Serena será la Espurr de Ash" declaro Amber sin dejar reclamos a sus palabras.

"¡Ya veo!" exclamo Clemont entendiendo el plan de su amiga, casi del todo "Es una excelente idea"

"Eso quiere decir que Serena ira con Ash" dedujo Bonnie muy feliz por su amiga.

"¡Eh!" Serena no pudo evitar volverse a ruborizar pero ahora mucho más.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema pero…" antes de seguir con su explicación Ash fue interrumpido por Amber.

"Eso está bien y ya que Serena será la pareja de Ash, eso quiere decir que Clemont será mi pareja" finalizo Amber.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamo muy sorprendido el joven Líder de Gimnasio.

" _Esta fiesta será mucho más divertida de lo que me imaginaba"_ pensó Amber mirando la conducta de su amigo para luego ver a la castaña, hablando con Ash _"Pero no hay que olvidar el verdadero propósito de todo esto"_

XXX

Ash y Serena se encontraban practicando su baile, a petición del Profesor Sycamore, habían decidido hacer su práctica en el jardín donde no hubiera nada que el azabache pudiera romper en su intento de bailar. En esos momentos los dos jóvenes estaban tratando de practicar un vals cuando oyeron la voz de su amigo.

"¡Ash! ¡Serena! ¡Vengas tienen que ver esto!" grito muy alterado Clemont.

Preocupados por el grito de su amigo ambos jóvenes corrieron al interior del Laboratorio, nada más llegar a donde se encontraba su amigo vieron como este se encontraba en perfecto estado viendo la televisión, en compañía de su hermana, Amber y el Profesor Sycamore.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?" pregunto Serena un tanto molesta porque hubieran interrumpido se practica de baile con Ash.

"Tienen que ver esto, es un reportaje al Presidente de la Liga Pokémon" esas palabras llamaron un poco la atención de Ash pero seguían sin tener mucha importancia para Serena "Pero no está solo, Scott se encuentra con el" agrego Clemont llamando por completo la atención de ambos jóvenes, los cuales se apresuraron para ver el reportaje.

" _Estamos en vivo con el Presidente de la Liga Pokémon, el señor Charles Goodshow" anuncio la reportera mientras la cámara enfocaba en hombre de gran barba blanca._

" _Es un gusto estar aquí"_

" _Y con el dueño de nada más y nada menos que la Batalla de la Frontera, Scott" ahora la cámara enfocaba al magnate._

" _Hola a todos"_

" _Y díganos, ¿Por qué nos invito a esta entrevista?" la pregunta de la mujer iba dirigida al magnate._

" _Para dar a conocer al mundo entero a los Cerebros de la Frontera de Kanto" respondió el magnate sin dejar de sonreír._

" _¿Y porque justamente ahora?" cuestiono la reportera._

" _Porque hace poco se han integrado dos nuevos miembros a los Cerebros de la Frontera y creo que ya es hora de que todo el mundo sepa de ellos y de la Batalla de la Frontera" respondió Scott antes de dirigir su mirada el hombre mayor a su lado "Y que mejor manera que con un gran encuentro en donde ellos puedan mostrar sus talentos"_

" _Supongo que esa es la razón de mi presencia" dijo el presidente de la liga con calma._

" _Así es" concordó Scott antes de ponerse más serio que de costumbre "Este es un reto de la Batalla de la Frontera a la Liga Pokémon" las palabras del magnate dejaron mudos a las personas ahí presentes y a muchos de los televidentes._

"¡¿Qué?!" Ash y Amber fueron los primeros en salir de su asombro ante lo que acababan de oír.

" _Mis Cerebros contra ocho de sus Lideres de Gimnasio, una batalla uno a uno, en donde ganara el equipo que tenga más victorias" comenzó a explicar Scott, aprovechando el momento de silencio "Por supuesto que no solo será aquí en Kanto, este reto también va para Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos"_

" _Es una interesante propuesta pero que me demuestra que lo que se dice de los Cerebros es cierto y no son solo simples rumores" dijo Charles Goodshow, una vez recupero el habla._

" _Le doy mi palabra de que son más fuerte de lo que ha oído, incluso puedo llegar a decir que están al nivel de un miembro de la Elite Cuatro y puede que hasta de un Campeón" esas palabras intrigaron al anciano mientras asombraban a la reportera y los televidentes "Pero para respaldar mis palabras tengo esto" dijo confiadamente Scott, mostrando entre sus dedos un CD._

" _¿Un CD?" pregunto extrañada la reportera, eso más que una entrevista o reportaje parecía una discusión entre ambos hombres._

" _No es cualquier CD" respondió al mismo tiempo que entregaba el objeto a la mujer "Contiene la batalla entre los dos nuevos Cerebros, entre ellos al actual Líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera, además de una pequeña sorpresa para algunas personas"_

"¡¿Qué?!" volvieron a exclamar ambos primos muy sorprendidos.

" _¿Y quiénes son esos nuevos Cerebros?" pregunto la reportera mientras entregaba el CD para que lo pusieran._

" _La Estrella Fugaz de Kanto, Amber y el Campeón de la Liga Naranja, además de primer ganador de la Batalla de la Frontera y actual líder de los Cerebros, Ash" el señor Goodshow no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante los dos mencionados, pero más aun ante el último de ellos. Al ser fan de los Concursos Pokémon, además de las batallas, conocía muy bien a Amber. Además recordaba bastante bien los logros de Ash como entrenador, esto sin duda se estaba volviendo muy interesante._

" _Eso es increíble" comento la reportera entes de oír unas indicaciones por su audífono "Bien me informan que estamos listos para ver el video" nada más finalizar esas palabras, en la pantalla comenzó a reproducirse la batalla de Ash y Amber._

Lo que los jóvenes no sabían era que el reportaje, y por consiguiente el video, no solo estaba pasando en Kanto sino también en las cadenas televisivas ligadas de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos. En esos momentos aquel video era visto por muchas personas, entre ellos varios conocidos del azabache, incluyendo a personas muy importantes en el Mundo Pokémon.

Una vez que el video termino la cámara volvió a enfocar a la reportera y a los dos hombres, en esos momentos todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio, pues tanto la mujer como el presidente se encontraban tan impresionados por lo que acababan de ver que no habían dicho ni una palabra. En cambio Scott se mantenía muy sonriente por su logro.

" _Parece ser que esos dos han llegado muy lejos en su viaje" el señor Goodshow fue el primero en recuperar el habla "Me alegra poder volver a saber de ellos" agrego, causando intriga en la mujer y el magnate._

" _¿Volver a saber de ellos? ¿Es que acaso usted los conoce?" cuestiono la reportara._

" _Así es, conocí a ambos jóvenes cuando compitieron por primera vez. Debo decir que desde ese momento supe que tenían un futuro prometedor y parece ser que no me he equivocado" respondió en hombre mayor._

" _Claro que no" agrego Scott "Después de todo ambos se han hecho con una gran reputación en el Mundo Pokémon. Amber es ganadora del el Gran Festival de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Mientras que Ash ha participado en la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, quedando entre los mejores 16, en la Liga Johto entre los mejores 8, en la Liga Hoenn también entre los mejores 8, en la Liga Sinnoh entre los mejores 4, en la Liga Unova entre los mejores 8 y finalmente en la Liga Kalos en segundo lugar"_

" _Vaya sin duda los Cerebros de la Frontera son gente muy prometedora y por lo que acabamos de ver muy fuertes y hábiles en combate" comentó la mujer "Sin duda un encuentro entre ellos y los Lideres de Gimnasio seria algo que muchas personas querían ver"_

" _Así es, después de todo que mejor manera de ver la fuerza de estas personas que atraves de las Batallas Pokémon" concordó Scott antes de dirigirse al hombre a su lado "¿Y qué me dice señor Goodshow?"_

" _Acepto este encuentro, es mas podemos hacerlo más interesante. Si los Cerebros de la Frontera logran ganar en las seis regiones entonces podrán enfrentarse a los miembros de las Elite Cuatro y a los Campeones de cada región" la propuesta del anciano dejo sorprendidos a los televidentes y a la reportera mientras que en el magnate hacia ensanchar su sonrisa aun mas "¿Qué opina?"_

" _Es un trato"_

" _Bien entonces los encuentros serán una apertura antes de cada una de las ligas"_

Y con esa última declaración por parte del Presidente de la Liga Pokémon la conversación de ambos hombres termino, una vez acabado el reportaje el Profesor Sycamore apago la televisión ya que parecía ser que los demás jóvenes aun se encontraban muy sorprendidos por las noticias. Más que nada el trió de jóvenes que tendría que participar en ese evento.

"Esta vez Scott si se que paso" Amber fue la primera en recuperar la voz "De seguro no consulto nada con ninguno de los Cerebros" pensaba para sí misma la peli café en voz alta "Pero me va a oír" con esto salió de la sala para llamar al magnate.

"¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!" Clemont no hacía más que alarmarse "Dijo que el encuentro seria entre los Lideres de Gimnasio y yo soy un Líder de Gimnasio ¡Eso significa que también tendré que competir!"

"Hermano no exageres" dijo Bonnie con reproche.

"No te preocupes Clemont seguro que Ash está igual de preocupado que tu" dijo Serena ante el silencio del azabache "¿Verdad Ash?" esperanzado el rubio miro a su amigo.

"Scott tuvo una gran idea, me muero de ganas por que empiecen las competencias" tan emocionado se encontraba Ash que no había oído las palabras de Serena ni los reclamos de Clemont "Espero que podamos enfrentarnos nuevamente Clemont"

"¡Pika pi!"

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" grito el rubio mientras se estiraba el pelo en señal de frustración.

"¿Qué paso?" Ash no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

"¿Pika?" se cuestiono también su compañero.

"Bueno tal vez Amber logre hacer recapacitar a Scott" ante la falta de apoyo del azabache la castaña intento animar a su amigo de otro modo, recordando como Amber había ido a hablar con el magnate.

"Bien ya hable con Scott" dijo Amber entrando en ese momento, esas palabras llenaron de esperanza a Clemont "La competencia se llevara a cabo, empezando con Kanto y terminando en Kalos" explico la joven mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el magnate.

 ** _Flash Back_**

" _¿Me puedes explicar eso de una competencia entre la los Cerebros de la Frontera y los Lideres de Gimnasio?" pregunto Amber, un tanto enojada, al hombre en el videoteléfono. Para poder tener una mejor conversación Amber decidió llamar a Scott desde el Laboratorio en vez de por el Poké-Reloj._

" _Era una idea que hace mucho circulaba por mi cabeza pero a falta de Cerebros no la había propuesto hasta ahora" respondió Scott como si nada._

" _Una idea que no consultaste con nadie de nosotros" recrimino la joven._

" _Quería que fuera una sorpresa" se justifico el hombre sin remordimiento alguno._

" _¿Y qué es eso de la batalla con los miembros de la Elite Cuatro y los Campeones?" volvió a preguntar Amber._

" _Eso si no fue planeado" respondió serio antes de agregar con una sonrisa "Pero me parece una gran idea"_

" _Me rindo" con esas palabras Amber se dio por vencida al tratar de hacer entrar en razón al magnate "Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es casi imposible convencerte de lo contrario, en eso tu y Ash si que se parecen"_

" _No te sientas mal, esto también te conviene a ti" eso llamo la atención de Amber "Después de todo esto también ayudara mucho a Ash para que pueda alcanzar su sueño"_

" _¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto intrigada._

" _Pues…"_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" el grito de Clemont saco a Amber de sus pensamientos.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" pregunto Amber extrañada.

"No nada" respondió Serena ya sin saber cómo animar a su amigo.

"Hermano ya no te preocupes y mejor piensa que tal vez podrás enfrentarte a Ash de nuevo" dijo Bonnie.

"Si, tienes razón Bonnie" con esos pensamientos Clemont dirige su mirada a sus dos amigos y Cerebros "Me encantaría poder enfrentarme a alguno de los dos"

"Lo mismo digo amigo" concordó Ash con una sonrisa.

"Sin duda las batallas contra los Lideres de Gimnasio serán muy interesantes" comento Amber mientras pensaba _"Si lo que Scott dice es cierto Ash estará más cerca de cumplir con su sueño"_

XXX

En una parte muy alejada de la Región Kanto se encontraba un castillo, rodeado de un inmenso bosque, y dentro de este se hallaban dos hombres. Uno de cabello plateado y ropa negra, y el otro estaba cubierto por una capa, con una máscara puesta y un sombrero.

"He escuchado mucho de usted, su fama como Cazador Pokémon lo precede señor K" comento el hombre enmascarado "Y es por eso que quiero contratar sus servicios"

"Lo escucho" dijo el hombre sin ninguna expresión.

"Quisiera que me trajera a ciertos Pokémon muy interesantes" de entre su ropa el enmascarado saco unas fotos que lanzo al hombre frente a él.

Al ver a las personas que aparecían en dichas fotografías, junto con los Pokémon que debía capturar, el hombre sintió un gran disgusto.

"¿Y porque son tan especiales estos Pokémon?" pregunto con duda "Después de todo Pokémon como estos son fáciles de capturar en estado salvaje"

"Eso no le importa lo único de lo que debe de preocuparse es en traérmelos, yo sabré muy bien como pagarle" respondió el enmascarado.

"Tiene razón Doctor Yung" nada mas decir esas palabras el enmascarado descubrió su rostro, dejando ver su cabello acua.

* * *

 **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste, pensé en darles un momento de relajación antes de lo que sigue. La verdad siempre me pregunte que había pasado con este personaje y pensé que sería un buen momento para saberlo. Acepto sugerencias respecto a los capítulos que siguen. Y sin más el titulo del siguiente capitulo**

" **¡El Gran Baile de Ensueño! ¡La Decisión de Serena!"**

 **Después de todo Serena se merece un momento feliz, por el que no pudo tener.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡El Gran Baile de Ensueño! ¡La Decisión de Serena!**

En la Región de Kanto un barco había comenzado a anclar en el muelle de Ciudad Carmín y dentro de este se encontraban dos jóvenes.

Eran un muchacho de cabello verde oscuro con lentes y una playera de manga larga verde claro. Y una muchacha de pelo marrón, recogido en dos coletas, que además llevaba puesto un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo, una camiseta roja y un peto azul.

"No estás ansioso Khoury pronto los volveremos a ver" decía la muchacha sumamente emocionada.

"Claro que estoy feliz por volverlos a ver pero creo que te estás entusiasmando mucho Lyra" respondió el peli verde con algo de miedo por como pudiera reaccionar su amiga ante su comentario.

"Mira que eres aguafiestas" se quejo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a bajar del barco.

XXX

En esos momentos Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie y Amber se encontraban en el jardín del Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore con algunos de sus Pokémon. Ya fuera jugando, en el caso de los jóvenes, o cuidándolos, en el de las jovencitas y la pequeña niña.

Serena se encontraba peinando a su Sylveon mientras que sus otros Pokémon esperaban su turno, todos excepto su Espurr el cual estaba tratando de llamar la atención de la Espurr de Ash, la cual estaba al lado de su entrenador. Mientras Amber estaba dándole de comer a sus Pokémon unos Pokéblocs. Todo esto con ayuda de la pequeña Bonnie.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, Amber tus Pokémon se ve que tienen un pelaje muy hermoso" alabo Serena.

"Es cierto, es muy suave y brillante" agrego Bonnie mientras acariciaba a uno de los Pokémon de la peli café.

"Muchas gracias" respondió apenada la joven "Los tuyos se ve que también están muy bien cuidados Serena" dijo devolviendo el cumplido "Creo que tanto para una Artista Pokémon como para una Coordinadora es muy importante que su Pokémon luzca y se vea bien, ¿O me equivoco?"

"Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso la primera ronda de un Concurso Pokémon es casi igual a la segunda parte de una Exhibición Pokémon" comento Clemont "Eso significa que Amber alguna vez a echo un espectáculo como Serena"

"Un espectáculo como Serena" dijo Bonnie pensando esas palabras "Yo quisiera poder ver algo así, Amber podrías hacerlo para mi" pidió la joven.

"Bueno…" las palabras de Amber fueron interrumpidas por cierto azabache.

"Bonnie te gustaría ver un video muy interesante" dijo Ash llamando la atención de la pequeña rubia.

"¿Un video?" pregunto Bonnie intrigada por las palabras de su amigo.

"Si, el video del primer Gran Festival de Amber" explico Ash con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Amber completamente sorprendida por las palabras del azabache "¿De dónde sacaste eso?" cuestiono la joven un poco molesta.

"Mi mama me lo dio, aparentemente tiene grabación de cada uno de los Concursos Pokémon en los que participaste" explico Ash un tanto asustado por el enojo de su prima "Eso incluye también el Gran Festival de cada región"

"Tía Delia" murmuro Amber un tanto molesta.

"Yo quiero verlo, por favor" pidió la niña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Amber.

"Pero Bonnie…" Amber trato de buscar una excusa para evitar que sus amigos vieran aquel video.

"Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero" haciendo un berrinche, Bonnie se tiro al suelo y empezó a hacer una gran pataleta.

"Amber por favor" dijo Clemont muy apenado, casi como una súplica.

"Bueno…" viendo la mirada suplicante de la pequeña Amber suspiro antes de decir "Supongo que no tendrá nada de malo el verlo ya que esta aquí"

"¡Viva!" grito Bonnie muy feliz.

XXX

" _El Gran Festival en Índigo está a punto de comenzar..."_

Los cuatro entrenadores y la pequeña niña se encontraban en la sala del Profesor Sycamore mirando atentos el televisor, en el cual en esos momentos se estaba reproduciendo el video del Gran Concurso Pokémon de Kanto de aproximadamente hace seis años. Bonnie era una de las más emocionadas por ver dicho video, la otra se podría decir que era Serena.

" _Hoy tenemos 270 Coordinadores que pondrán su reputación en juego y aquel que llegue al final ganara esto" la mujer señalo el gran trofeo de oro "La grandiosa Copa de Listón que lo acreditara como el mejor Coordinador de Kanto y pronto averiguaremos quien será…"_

"Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción" Bonnie se encontraba impaciente por que comenzara el evento.

" _Es hora de nuestra ronda preliminar en donde reduciremos el grupo de 270 a solo 64 Coordinadores que regresaran mañana…"_

"¿Qué? ¿De 270 a solo 64?" pregunto Serena impresionada.

"En el Gran Festival es muy común que la cantidad de competidores se reduzca a más de la mitad en la primera ronda, así una vez termine la ronda de exhibición solo quedaran 16 competidores" explico Amber hacia sus amigos que no conocían las reglas.

"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que uno tiene que ser muy hábil si quiere quedar entre eso 16 Coordinadores" dijo Serena.

" _Disfruten de estos fabulosos Coordinadores que nos deleitaran con sus fabulosos movimientos…"_

Uno a uno fueron pasando varios Coordinadores, demostrando la belleza y habilidad de sus Pokémon y los movimientos de estos, hasta que llego el turno de Amber.

" _De Pueblo Paleta denle la bienvenida a Amber"_

En la pantalla del televisor apareció la imagen de la joven peli café, pero más joven y llevando puesto un atuendo un poco diferente al que llevaba en esos momentos.

"Qué bonita ropa" elogio Serena el atuendo de la peli café.

"Gracias, de hecho ese fue el conjunto que use cuando inicie mi viaje Pokémon" dijo Amber un tanto apenada por el elogio.

" _¡Butterfree a los reflectores!" Amber lanzo la Pokébola al aire mientras decía esas palabras. De la Pokébola salió la hermosa mariposa morada de alas blancas y ojos rojos "¡Paralizador!" agitando sus alas Butterfree lanzo una gran cantidad de polvo de color anaranjado sobre ella "¡Velo Sagrado!" antes de que el polvo anaranjado llegara a tocar a la mariposa morada esta se cubrió de una capa de color blanco. Al hacer contacto el polvo anaranjado con la capa blanca se creó un hermoso brillo en el cuerpo de Butterfree "¡As Aéreo!" tomando impulso Butterfree tomo gran velocidad y empezó a realizar varios movimientos alrededor del escenario y de su entrenadora. Durante toda la demostración Amber mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de confianza, indicando como ella y su Pokémon se estaban divirtiendo "¡Termina!" para finalizar la mariposa morada se lanzo en picada al suelo para minutos antes de tocarlo elevarse a gran altitud. Una vez en lo alto hizo un movimiento con sus alas con el cual esparció un gran brillo que lleno todo el escenario para después posarse en la mano de su entrenadora y así finalizar su presentación._

 _Una vez que la presentación de Amber y Butterfree termino todo el lugar se sumergió unos minutos en un breve silencio antes de ser llenado por fuertes aplausos de parte de todo el público hacia la Coordinadora y su Pokémon._

" _Unos movimientos Pokémon asombrosos y esa es la marca de un gran campeón"_

"Eso fue muy hermoso" dijo Bonnie maravillada por el espectáculo.

"Si" murmuro Serena totalmente impresionadas "Sin duda eres increíble Amber"

"Tu también lo eres Serena" comento Bonnie a su amiga.

"Gracias pero no creo que yo pudiera hacer algo como eso" las palabras de la castaña llamando la atención de todos "L… lo… lo que… lo que quiero decir es que es increíble que siendo tu primer gran evento no te hayas puesto nerviosa con la gran cantidad de gente que había. Yo recuerdo que estuve muy nerviosa cuando competí por primera vez en una Exhibición Pokémon e incluso más cuando competí en la Exhibición Pokémon de Clase Maestra"

"A decir verdad esa vez estaba igual de nerviosa que cuando competí por primera vez, incluso recuerdo que antes de que fuera mi turno no podía parar de temblar" dijo Amber con una leve sonrisa y una mirada nostálgica hacia la televisión, casi como si estuviera recordando el pasado.

"Pero te veías tan segura de ti misma y en ningún momento dejaste de sonreír" debatió Serena recordando el video.

"Eso es porque no importa que una siempre debe llevar una hermosa y radiante sonrisa para que así todas las personas del público se puedan poner felices en el momento en que vean la presentación" las palabras de Amber sorprendieron a Serena.

"Vaya" murmuro Ash.

"Que hermosos pensamientos Amber" comento Clemont "Ahora veo porque fuiste una gran Coordinadora Pokémon"

"Gracias" respondió Amber con pena "Pero la verdad es que no entendí esto hasta después de que ella apareció" esas palabras intrigaron a todos los jóvenes.

"¿Ella?" como si fueran una señal de la televisión se escucho la voz de la presentadora que llamaba al siguiente participante.

" _Y nuestra próxima concursante de Ciudad Plateada es Solida"_

"¡Solida!" exclamo sorprendido Ash al reconocer a la Coordinadora y antigua rival de su amiga May.

"Solida es una experta y es gracias a ella que me convertí en la gran Coordinadora que todos dicen" mientras decía esas palabras Amber no dejaba de ver la presentación de su amiga.

" _El encanto de Lapras es maravilloso" comento la presentadora "Y nuestro próximo concursante…"_

"La primera vez que conocí a Solida también fue la primera vez que perdí un Concurso Pokémon, en ese momento me sentí sumamente devastada e incluso pensé en renunciar pero entonces algo paso y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente importaba" explico la peli café.

"¿Lo que verdaderamente importaba?" pregunto Bonnie sin entender nada.

"Si, ya seas Entrenador, Criador, Coordinador, Conocedor o Artista Pokémon lo mas importante es poder hacer que tu Pokémon reaccione a tus sentimientos. En otras palabras, nunca podrás hacer nada si tu corazón y el de tus Pokémon no pueden volverse uno solo, eso es algo que uno nunca debe olvidar" explico Amber dejando a todos muy impresionados.

En esos momentos Serena empezó a recordar las palabras de una persona muy importante para ella.

 ** _Flash Back_**

" _Una Artista Pokémon siempre debe llevar una hermosa y radiante sonrisa y así todos los del publico se pondrán felices…"_

" _Tu Pokémon reacciono a tus sentimientos…"_

" _Sus dos corazones se volvieron uno…"_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

"Aria" murmuro Serena inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"¿Dijiste algo Serena?" pregunto Bonnie.

"No nada" respondió la castaña nerviosa.

" _Los 64 concursantes que obtuvieron la puntuación más alta pasaran a la ronda de mañana y aquí están" en la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de las 64 personas, siendo la primera imagen la de Amber._

"¡Increíble Amber quedo en el primer lugar!" exclamo Bonnie muy feliz.

" _Comienza la selección final. Nuestra primer concursante de Pueblo Paleta, Amber"_

XXX

En alguna otra parte de la Región Kalos se hallaban dos personas muy importantes, y relacionadas con la Exhibición Pokémon, en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un lujoso hotel. La joven en cuestión se encontraba hablando de una manera muy amena con la mujer tras ella.

"Te ves mucho mas entusiasmada de lo usual por una simple fiesta" dijo seriamente la mujer mayor a la joven frente a ella, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba sentada frente a un tocador peinándose su hermosa cabellera roja.

"No es únicamente por la fiesta por lo que estoy emocionada, sino también por lo que va a pasar en ella" dejando el peine en el tocador la joven se boteó para mirar a la mujer "Estoy muy ansiosa por volverla a ver" agrego al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie "Lo que no puedo creer es que usted haya venido hasta aquí únicamente para asistir a la fiesta de baile, maestra" dijo la muchacha peli roja "No suena como algo que usted aria"

"Esta no es una visita de mera cortesía y lo sabes" dijo la mujer mayor colocándose frente a la ventana de la habitación "Yo más que nadie deseo ver un encuentro entre ellas dos"

"Lo sé, yo también estoy muy ansiosa por ver algo así" respondió la joven mientras tomaba el marco que se encontraba en una de las mesas del lugar "Una vez que se enfrenten estoy segura de que ella tendrá muchas cosas en que pesar, pero sin duda si logra presenciar con sus propios ojos un acto de ella la hará volverse mucho mejor de lo que ya es" esas palabras sacaron una pequeña sonrisa en la mujer frente a la ventana.

"Pareces muy segura de tus palabras Aria" dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a la gran artista frente a ella.

"Lo estoy" la peli roja volteo su vista hacia la mujer mayor y con una gran y radiante sonrisa agrego "Porque a mí me paso exactamente lo mismo después de ver una presentación suya" finalizo mientras dejaba el marco nuevamente en la mesa.

En el marco se podía notar una fotografía en la cual aparecían dos jovencitas, una de ellas era Aria mientras que la otra era un poco más joven y de pelo café oscuro, ambas mostraban una sonrisa muy feliz y llena de energía mientras posaban junto con dos Pokémon.

XXX

Al igual que el año pasado la fiesta de baile se llevaría a cabo en un gran castillo. Las dos parejas y la pequeña niña en esos momentos se encontraban en las puertas del gigantesco edificio. Lo primero que pudieron notar al llegar fue a la gran cantidad de gente, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba entrando al castillo para registrarse para la fiesta, entre toda la gente Serena reconoció a unos rostros conocidos.

"¡Shauna! ¡Miette! ¡Nini!" saludo Serena a sus amigas y rivales "Que gusto volver a verlas" fue en eso que se dirigió a la morena "Pero Shauna ¿Qué no deberías estar en Kanto con Tierno, Trevor?"

"Pues sí, pero cuando me entere que Aria iba a estar aquí además de que iba hacer una Batalla de Exhibición no pude perderme esto por lo que les dije a ambos que haría un rápido viaje a Kalos y luego volviera a Kanto con ellos" explico la joven ante su presencia allí "Pero en estos momentos estoy en un dilema pues tan apresurada estaba por venir que me olvide del requisito que pedían y no tengo una pareja" agrego un tanto triste.

"Nosotras también tenemos ese problema" dijo Miette desanimada pero luego le dio una rápida mirada al azabache "Dime Ash, ¿no querrías ser mi pareja de nuevo?"

"Lo siento pero ya le prometí a Serena que sería su pareja" las palabras del azabache sorprendieron tanto a Miette como a Shauna mientras que sonrojaban y hacían feliz a Serena.

"Oh ya veo, que mala suerte la mía" comento la peli azul nuevamente deprimida.

"Bueno es una suerte que yo haya invitado a unos amigos míos" comento Amber "Y parece ser que ya llegaron" agrego viendo hacia cierto punto a espaldas de sus amigos.

Cuando todos los demás presentes dirigieron su mirada al mismo lugar que la peli café, los cuatro compañeros de Amber, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Frente a ellos se encontraban Brock, Tracey y Gary.

XXX

En esos momentos una gran cantidad de gente, con hermosas y elegantes ropas, se encontraba en un inmenso y elegante salón dentro del gran castillo, disfrutando de la música, el bufet libre y las hermosas decoraciones. Entre toda esta gente se encontraba un pequeño grupo de cinco jovencitas, y una niña, junto a sus respectivas parejas. Además de los Pokémon de cada uno de ellos.

Shauna iba acompañada por Brock mientras que el Ivysaur de ella era acompañado por la Chansey del joven doctor. Nini y su Gothita eran acompañadas por Tracey y su Venonat mientras que Miette y su Slurpuff lo eran por Gary y su Umbreon. En cuando a Serena y Amber, ellas eran acompañadas por Ash y Clemont respectivamente. Los dos Espurr iban juntos mientras que el Cleffa de Amber iba con el Chespin de Clemont. En cuanto a Pikachu y Skitty, ellos se encontraban cerca uno del otro y de sus entrenadores, como si fueran pareja. Los demás Pokémon de las jóvenes artistas también se encontraban en el salón, acompañados unos de otros.

"Sigo sin entender del todo el cómo es que están en Kalos y más precisamente aquí" comento el inventor ante la presencia de sus nuevos amigos de Kanto.

"Lo que pasa es que Amber nos invito a la fiesta y aprovechando decidimos ver un poco de la gran Región de Kalos" respondió Brock.

"Ya veo" mientras los jóvenes hablaban se escucho un ruido cerca de ellos.

Al dirigir si vista al lugar donde provenía el ruido, todos los jóvenes se vieron intrigados por la escena frente a sus ojos. El Espurr de Serena y el Meowstic de Miette se lanzaban miradas de odio uno a otro mientras que en medio de ellos se encontraba la Espurr de Ash, completamente alejada de lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

"¿Y a esos dos que les pasa?" pregunto Gary extrañado por la actitud de ambos Pokémon.

"Es obvio, están peleando por el amor de Espurr" explico Brock con gran entusiasmo, de sus ojos parecían salir llamas.

"¿Eh?" ninguno de los jóvenes entendió del todo las palabras de joven doctor.

"Tanto el Espurr de Serena como el Meowstic de Miette están enamorados de la Espurr de Ash. Y ambos están tratando de ganarse su amor por lo que están enojados con el otro por tratar de hacer lo mismo" explico Amber.

"Que romántico" comentaron las jovencitas, en especial las dueñas de los Pokémon involucrados.

"Quien lo diría Serena, tu Pokémon y el mío están peleando por el amor de la misma Pokémon" le dijo Miette a la castaña antes de agregar en un susurro "Igual que tu y yo por el de su entrenador"

"Miette" susurro con molestia Serena al mismo tiempo que su cara se sonrojaba completamente.

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunto intricado Ash ante la conversación de sus amigas.

"No nada" respondió Serena alarmada mientras movía sus manos, de un lado a otro, muy rápido.

En eso la Espurr de Ash se sintió un tanto acorralada entre ambos Pokémon por lo que fue corriendo a los brazos de su entrenador. Cuando Ash cargo a su Pokémon los pretendientes de ella se deprimieron mucho mientras que las entrenadoras de estos envidiaban al Pokémon en brazos del azabache.

"He igual que con el parece que ellos también lo tendrán muy difícil" agrego Amber tratando de aguantar la risa que le causaba la escena frente a sus ojos.

De la nada las luces en el gran salón se apagaron todas, salvo unas en las escaleras del salón donde Monsieur Pierre hizo su aparición.

"Damas y caballeros gracias a todos por venir a esta fiesta" saludo el anfitrión con su acompañante a un lado "Es un honor para mí presentarles a la Reina de Kalos, Aria" dijo señalando con su mano a la joven.

"Buenas tardes a todos" saludo cortésmente la Reina de Kalos, Aria llevaba un hermoso vestido de gala blanco con decorados amarillos.

"Y a nuestra invitada especial de hoy la Estrella Fugaz de Kanto, Amber" con su otra mano Monsieur Pierre señalo a la joven entre la multitud, la cual dio un paso al frente mientras era iluminada por los reflectores "En vez de abrir nuestra fiesta con un baile hemos decidido abrir con una Batalla de Exhibición entre nuestra amada Reina de Kalos y la Estrella Fugas de Kanto" ante ese anuncio ambas jóvenes caminaron hacia el centro del salón, junto con sus Pokémon, para la batalla.

Las jóvenes artistas que conocían a la peli café se sorprendieron con ese anuncio, al igual que la pareja de la nombrada. Amber llevaba también un vestido de gala pero el de ella era morado con toques blancos

"Es un gusto volver a verte Amber" comento Aria una vez que ambas estuvieron frente a frente.

"Lo mismo digo Aria"

"Esta será una Batalla Doble sin límite de tiempo" comunico Monsieur Pierre mientras se posicionaba en medio de ambas jóvenes, como juez.

"Ahora voy a traer a mis Pokémon ¡Delphox! ¡Aromatisse!" dijo Aria lanzando la Pokébola de su segundo Pokémon, el cual no tardo en aparecer en el campo, al mismo tiempo que su Delphox se ponía frente a ella.

"Lo suponía" murmuro Amber sacando dos de sus Pokébolas mientras Skitty saltaba de sus brazos y se ponía a un lado suyo "No hay duda que vas en serio Aria y yo también" con esas palabras arrojo las Pokébolas en su mano, de estas salieron dos Pokémon con una apariencia felina.

Los Pokémon eran de la misma especie y tenían los mismos colores pero invertidos, por su diferencia de género. Además de que sus colores eran diferentes a los comunes de su especie, en vez de azul y blanco eran de color amarillo claro y blanco, dando a entender que eran Pokémon Brillantes. Cuando los dos Pokémon Brillantes aparecieron en el campo todos los presentes se sorprendieron, inclusive la misma Aria y una mujer mayor que veía todo desde las sombras.

XXX

"No sabía que Amber tuviera algún Pokémon Brillante y mucho menos dos" comento Clemont impresionado por los dos Pokémon Brillantes.

"Son muy lindos" agrego Bonnie maravillada con los dos felinos.

"Si, los atrapo la última vez que vinimos a Kalos" respondió el azabache antes de volver su vista al lugar donde estaban las dos oponentes "Esta será su primera batalla oficial" al mismo tiempo que Ash decía esas palabras Serena reviso los datos de los cuatro Pokémon en batalla.

" **Meowstic, el Pokémon autocontrol. Cuando se enfrenta a problemas, Meowstic levanta sus orejas y crea suficiente poder psíquico para demoler un camión de diez toneladas. Su apariencia varía dependiendo de su género** **"**

" **Aromatisse, el Pokémon fragancia, y la forma evolucionada de Spritzee. Aromatisse crea muchos aromas, algunos desagradables, con los que gana ventaja en las batallas** **"**

" **Delphox, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada final de Fennekin. Cuando Delphox observa la flama que hay en la punta de su rama para alcanzar un estado de concentración, crean una espiral de fuego abrasadora con su poder psíquico** **"**

"Así que serna Delphox y Aromatisse contra Meowstic" Serena aun recordaba la batalla que había tenido con la Reina de Kalos.

XXX

"¿Listas señoritas?" come respuesta Monsieur Pierre obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambas jóvenes "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Delphox Giro de Fuego! ¡Aromatisse Rayo Carga!" la Reina de Kalos no perdió tiempo en atacar. La espiral de fuego rodeo el poderoso rayo amarillo, en medio del aire, creando una hermosa y poderosa combinación.

"¡Fuerza Psíquica!" extendiendo completamente sus orejas el Pokémon macho hizo brillar sus ojos de color azul, poco después una fina capa del mismo color rodeo el ataque de Aria y lo devolvió a sus creadores. El poderoso ataque impacto contra ambos Pokémon causándoles mucho daño.

"¡Delphox Lanzallamas!" poniendo su rama al frente el Pokémon de Fuego hizo aparecer de la punta de la rama una gran cantidad de llamas.

"¡Bola Sombra!" el Pokémon hembra extendió sus orejas por completo para después entre sus manos generar una gran esfera de color negro, la cual lanzo contra las llamas de Delphox. El choque de ambos ataques genero unos pequeños fuegos artificiales.

XXX

"Hermoso" murmuro Serena maravillada por la batalla que estaba viendo.

"Increíble, ¿verdad?" Shauna se acerco a su amiga.

"Ella es el objetivo de todas nosotras" secundo Miette viendo los fuegos artificiales en el campo.

"La persona a la que queremos llegar a alcanzar y poder superar" agrego Nini igual de seria.

"Es cierto todas las que estamos aquí buscamos ser la siguiente Reina de Kalos" dijo Serena para después dirigirse a sus Pokémon "Nosotros también daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo" finalizo muy segura, a lo que sus Pokémon asintieron.

Todo esto era visto y escuchado por los conocidos y rivales de la castaña, además de por cierta mujer oculta entre las sombras, la cual no perdía de vista ni a Serena ni a las jovencitas en batalla.

XXX

"Esta sin duda es la batalla de dos grandes Artistas Pokémon" comento Aria con una gran sonrisa "¡Delphox Fuego Místico! ¡Aromatisse Rayo Carga nuevamente!" la combinación de ambos ataques creó una mucho más poderoso que la anterior.

"¡Golpe Psíquico!" ambos Meowstic se rodearon de una capa azul mientras extendían sus orejas para después posicionarse cada uno a un extremo y de sus manos lanzar unos rayos de color morado. Nuevamente el choque de los ataques genero unos fuegos artificiales, mucho más grandes y bonitos "Te equivocas Aria" el comentario de Amber extraño a la reina "Yo no soy una Artista Pokémon sino una Coordinadora y como tal voy a pelear ¡Visión del Futuro!" con sus orejas extendidas el Pokémon hembra creo unas esferas de color azul las cuales se introdujeron en unos agujeros negros en el cielo y desaparecieron "¡Rayo Sorpresa!" la orden de Amber extraño a todos y mas a la gran artista. Con una gran velocidad y agilidad el Meowstic macho empezo a correr en dirección a sus oponentes.

XXX

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" pregunto Clemont intrigado por la ultima orden de Amber.

"No conozco el ataque que acaba de mencionar" comento Miette viendo el ataque que estaba realizando el Meowstic macho de Amber "Pero estoy segura que el ataque que está realizando su Pokémon es Sorpresa"

"Parece que Amber planea acabar con todo ya" comento Ash "Ese ataque es una combinación creada por Amber"

XXX

"¡Aromatisse Reflejo!" aun sin entender la ultima orden de Amber, Aria pudo deducir que el ataque del Pokémon felino era físico. Aromatisse hizo aparecer una barrera brillante frente a ella y Delphox para así bloquear el ataque.

Antes de que Meowstic hiciera algo este dio un gran salto hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que un rayo de colores se dirigía a los dos Pokémon. Tan atentos habían estado todos al ataque del Meowstic macho que no se habían percatado de lo que hacia la Meowstic hembra, mientras su pareja creaba una distracción ella lanzo un rayo de colores. El rayo de colores choco contra ambos Pokémon y Reflejo no pudo evitar nada.

"¡Delphox! ¡Aromatisse!" Aria se preocupo mucho por sus Pokémon, cuando se disipo el humo se veía que ambos Pokémon se encontraban cansados y heridos pero aun seguían en pie "Bien mientras mantengamos nuestras sonrisas podremos…" fue en eso que la artista se dio cuenta de algo "¡Oh no! Están confundidos"

"Me temo que esto acabo Aria" con esas palabras Amber llamo la atención de la reina "¡Meowstic Fuerza Psíquica!" el Pokémon macho elevo a ambos confundidos oponentes a una altura considerable y fue en ese momento que unos agujeros negros aparecieron en el cielo, de los cuales salieron las esferas azules creadas anteriormente por la Pokémon hembra. Las esferas golpearon a ambos Pokémon en el aire, causando una explosión, para después hacerlos caer al suelo, totalmente inconscientes.

"¡Delphox y Aromatisse ya no pueden continuar! ¡La ganadora de esta Batalla de Exhibición es Madmuasel Amber!" el público aplaudió ante la victoria de la joven, al mismo tiempo las artistas estaban sorprendidas de que su modelo a seguir hubiera perdido pero más aun que estuviera sonriendo y tan feliz.

"Estuvieron fantásticas ambas, se merecen un descanso" dijo la reina mientras guardaba a sus Pokémon "Creo que todavía tengo mucho por aprender" murmuro a sus Pokébolas con una pequeña sonrisa.

XXX

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" esa era la pregunta que tenían Miette, Nini y Shauna.

"Yo vi una batalla de Amber en Kanto pero fue un poco diferente, quizás por el límite de tiempo" comento Shauna.

"Creo que fue una combinación perfecta" murmuro Serena llamando la atención de sus amigas y rivales.

"Así es" ahora fue Ash quien llamo la atención de todos sus amigos "Rayo Sorpresa es una combinación que creo Amber, especial para sus Meowstic. Normalmente su Meowstic macho usa Reflejo para aturdir a su oponente para que después su Meowstic hembra ataque con Psicorrayo, claro que cuando el Pokémon al que va a atacar tiene como defenderse de Reflejo entonces este es solo una distracción"

"Es una gran combinación pero también muy difícil y arriesgada" comento Brock serio.

"¿A qué te refieres Brock?" pregunto Serena "¿Por qué es difícil y arriesgada?" pero en vez de Brock fue Gary quien le respondió.

"Es difícil porque su Meowstic tiene que saber cuándo debe realizar el ataque y cuando solo debe usarlo como distracción" explico Gary "Y es arriesgado porque su Meowstic hembra debe medir exactamente el tiempo en que debe de lanzar su ataque porque de lo contrario su compañero macho puede ser el que reciba el ataque"

XXX

"Estuvieron fabulosos" felicito Amber a sus Pokémon mientras acariciaba las cabezas de ambos.

"Meow" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Felicidades Amber" Aria extendió su mano a Amber, en señal de felicitación, una vez que estuvo cerca "Supongo que aun no puedo superar a mi maestra"

"Aria" murmuro algo sorprendida la joven mientras se ponía de pie y tobaba la mano de la reina "Gracias, tú y tus Pokémon estuvieron increíble. Sin duda han mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Pero aun me falta mucho más para alcanzarte" respondió la mayor "Escuche de Palermo que tendrás una nueva estudiante, estoy segura de que con tu ayuda lograra grandes cosas. Y estaré ansiosa de enfrentarla en el futuro"

"Hay que ver lo que ella decide, pero también tengo que estar segura de lo que yo hare y para eso necesito de la sorpresa que prepararon para la fiesta" ante las palabras de Amber, Aria sonrió en señal de complicidad y aceptación, dando por finalizada la conversación entre las dos jovencitas.

"A partir de este momento empieza nuestro tiempo libre, espero que lo pasen muy bien" comunico Monsieur Pierre dando inicio al baile.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que la batalla había acabado Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo increíble que había sido y también en lo mucho que aun le faltaba para poder alcanzar a Aria. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la música había empezada a sonar ni en que las parejas ya comenzaban a bailar, por lo que no noto cuando cierto azabache se puso frente a ella para invitarla a bailar.

"Serena" dijo Ash llamando la atención de la castaña al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano frente a ella, en una clara invitación para bailar.

"Si" sin necesidad de mas palabras la joven tomo la mano del azabache para luego dirigirse a la pista de baile, todo esto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Acto seguido sus demás amigas y las parejas de ellas siguieron a la castaña a la pista de baile, las muchachas casi iban arrastrando a sus parejas.

XXX

Desde que la música comenzó Serena no podía ser más feliz, durante mucho tiempo la joven estuvo bailando con Ash sin nadie que los interrumpiera, tan feliz estaba que no le importaba que el joven no supiera bailar tan bien como los demás. Todo fue grandioso hasta que tuvieron que cambiar parejas, después de eso la música se detuvo completamente.

"Bien el evento principal de esta noche ¡Sera una batalla doble!" anuncio Monsieur Pierre una vez se detuvo la música "Es una Batalla Pokémon que no se lleva a cabo en la Exhibición Pokémon ¡Esta es una sorpresa especial!" en eso el presentador dio una rápida mirada a un lado suyo, donde se encontraba una persona en las sombras "Esta vez las reglas serán un poco diferentes. Los peleadores serán la ganadora de la Batalla de Exhibición, madmuasel Amber y su pareja" Amber dio un paso al frente, seguida por un muy nervioso Clemont "Y sus oponentes serán elegidos por una invitada sorpresa, la gran juez de la Exhibición Pokémon, Palermo" anuncio alzando su mano al mismo lugar donde había mirado antes.

De entre las sombras salió la mujer antes mencionada, causando gran asombro y nerviosismo en las artistas, en especial en Serena. Poco a poco la mujer se fue abriendo paso entra las artistas y sus parejas hasta llegar frente a la castaña, esto conmociono un poco a la muchacha y a las amigas de esta.

"Muéstrame todo lo que has aprendido en este tiempo bajo mi guía" dijo la mujer seriamente, en un tono que apenas alcanzo a oír la joven, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hasta llegar con Monsieur Pierre. Una vez junto al hombre le dijo algo que nadie más logro escuchar, poco después el presentador volvió su vista a los presentes.

"Los oponentes serán madmuasel Serena y su pareja" anuncio el hombre causando gran terror en la joven.

"Animo Serena" dijo Ash llamando la atención de la joven "Demostrémosle a todos la gran artista que eres" la sonrisa del azabache lleno de confianza a la castaña.

"¡Sí!"

XXX

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en el centro del salón, Ash y Serena se encontraban de un lado mientras que del otro se hallaban Clemont y Amber, cada uno con el Pokémon que usarían para la batalla frente a ellos. Pikachu, Sylveon, Bunnelby y Skitty estaban listos para comenzar con la batalla.

"Te sugiero que lo des todo Serena porque yo no pienso perder, esta es después de todo una batalla" sugirió Amber a la castaña, a pesar de ser una batalla doble parecía que para la mayoría de los invitados, inclusive los dos jóvenes en la batalla, los únicos oponentes eran ellas dos.

"S… si" a pesar de los ánimos de sus amigas y de sus Pokémon, Serena se sentía insegura _"Logro derrotar a Aria yo no seré oponente para ella, después de todo ya me derroto una vez, tal vez…"_

"Serena" los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por su compañero de equipo "Demos lo mejor" dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que animo por completo a la joven.

"¡Claro!" la confianza que tomo la castaña de un momento a otro no paso desapercibida por Amber.

"¡Que comience la batalla!" el anuncio de Monsieur Pierre dio inicio con la batalla.

"¡Vamos Sylveon!" dijo Serena animando a su Pokémon.

"Sylveon" respondió con una melodiosa voz.

"¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido!" sin perder ni un segundo Ash ordeno a su fiel amigo que iniciara con la batalla.

"Pi pi pika" a una gran velocidad Pikachu emprendió carrera hacia sus oponentes, con una capa de color blanco tras de él.

"¡Skitty Protección!" con el campo de color verde Skitty rodeo a Bunnelby y a ella antes de que Pikachu impactara contra alguno de ellos, haciéndolo retroceder "Tu turno" dijo Amber a su pareja de batalla.

"¡Bunnelby Disparo de Lodo!" entre sus orejas Bunnelby hizo aparecer seis bolas de lodo que luego lanzo a sus oponentes, en especial al roedor eléctrico.

"¡Sylveon Velocidad!" dando un salto y un giro en el aire Sylveon lanzo varias estrellas contra las bolas de lodo para que ambos ataques chocaran, destruyéndose mutuamente "¡Ahora Viento de Hada!" moviendo los listones de su cuerpo Sylveon creó una corriente de aire con brillo.

"¡Tacleada de Voltios!" utilizando el movimiento de su compañera como impulso, Pikachu se cubrió con la característica capa de color amarillo de viva y centellante electricidad mientras se dirigía a sus contrincantes.

Antes de que Amber o Clemont pudieran hacer algo para evitar el ataque combinado sus Pokémon fueron golpeados por este, la combinación de ambos movimientos fue suficiente para causar gran daño a ambos Pokémon Tipo Normal.

"Nada mal" felicito Amber antes de agregar "Primero tenemos que deshacernos de Pikachu" la declaración se su compañera sorprendió a Clemont "¡Skitty ya sabes que hacer!" con esas simples palabras la felina rosa hizo aparecer varios corazones a su alrededor y luego los lanzo a Pikachu.

"¡Pika!" exclamo el Pokémon enamorado una vez que el ataque de Atracción había hecho efecto.

"¡Pikachu!" grito Ash al ver como su Pokémon había caído víctima del ataque y en esos momentos se comportaba de un modo poco habitual en él _"Como me pude olvidar del movimiento favorito de Amber y en especial cuando esta pelando con Skitty"_

"¡Refuerzo ahora!" con una de sus patas Skitty agarra una de las manos de Bunnelby y poco después este es cubierto por unas ondas de color amarrillo brillante, aumentando así la fuerza de sus movimientos "Clemont" esas palabras bastaron para que el joven inventor entendiera lo que debía de hacer.

"Si ¡Bunnelby vuelve a usar Disparo de Lodo!" con más poder que antes el pequeño conejo creo nuevamente varias bolas de lodo que lanzo hacia un desprotegido Pikachu.

"¡Sylveon Prote…!" intentando ayudar a su compañero de batalla Serena iba a ordenar un movimiento a su Pokémon pero Amber se adelanto para evitarlo.

"Esta vez no ¡Skitty Cola de Hierro!" a una velocidad poco común en la minina, Skitty corrió hacia Sylveon mientras su cola comenzaba a brillar de un intenso blanco.

"¡Pikaaaaa!"

"¡Syllll!"

Fueron los gritos de dolor de ambos Pokémon al recibir los ataques. Al mismo tiempo que la cola de Skitty golpeaba a Sylveon las bolas de lodo impactaban contra Pikachu, causando que ambos Pokémon salieran muy heridos para luego, del mismo modo, caer a los pies de sus entrenadores.

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡Sylveon!"

Tanto Ash como Serena gritaron preocupados al ver el daño que sus Pokémon habían recibido. Pikachu a pesar de todo, gracias a su entrenamiento y gran experiencia en batalla, volvió a ponerse de pie. En cambio Sylveon tenía mucha dificultad para poder levantarse del suelo. Dodo parecía indicar que esta batalla estaba por llegar a su final.

"No, no debo alterarme" recordó Serena tratando de conservar la calma "Sylveon" llamando la atención de su Pokémon, el cual aun estaba en el suelo, le dijo llena de confianza "Yo sé que tu puedes" con esas palabras de ánimo por parte de su entrenadora el Pokémon Hada junto todas sus fuerzas para volverse a poner de pie, para enseguida sorprender a todos con un nuevo ataque.

"¡Syyyyyllllll!" en su boca Sylveon comenzó a generar una esfera de color rosa brillante "¡Veon!" una vez estuvo lista el Pokémon de Serena lanzo la esfera contra sus dos aun sorprendidos oponentes.

Todo paso tan rápido que ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo tiempo de preparar alguna acción evasiva, la esfera rosa golpeo a ambos Pokemon. Ahora fue el turno de ellos de caer a los pies de sus entrenadores.

"Eso es…" murmuro Serena aun sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"Fuerza Lunar" finalizo Ash por ella, después de la sorpresa inicial al azabache lo rodeo una gran emoción por lo que estaba pasando.

"Sylveon aprendiste Fuerza Lunar" dijo con orgullo la castaña, felicitando a su Pokemon.

"Serena" llamando la atención de su compañera Ash le dio una mirada de complicidad, con la cual dijo todo.

"Si ¡Sylveon Fuerza Lunar!" nuevamente Sylveon volvió a generar la esfera rosa y la lanzo a sus contrincantes, que en esos momentos ya volvían a estar de pie.

"¡Pikachu Electrobola!" en su cola Pikachu creó una gran esfera eléctrica de color amarillo y con un ligero movimiento la lanzo hacia el mismo lugar que Sylveon.

Albas esferas se fusionaron en el aire creando una más grande de unos hermosos colores entre rosado y amarillo. El brillo y la gama de colores del movimiento combinado eran sin duda un verdadero espectáculo para los ojos.

" _Tu perseverancia y determinación así como la sonrisa que siempre muestras a tus Pokémon son lo que lograron que Sylveon aprendiera ese ataque sin mencionar esta gran combinación"_ eran los pensamientos de Amber mientras veía la fusión de movimientos _"Pero aun tienes que pulir algunas cosas más para que puedas ganarme en una batalla como esta"_ con esos últimos pensamiento ordeno un último ataque a su Pokémon "¡Rayo Solar!" a una velocidad sorprendente Skitty acumulo gran energía en la punta de su cola para lanzarla en forma de un gran rayo de color amarillo.

"¡Disparo de Lodo!" sin intención de quedarse atrás Clemont ordeno el ataque a su Pokémon. Las bolas de lodo se combinaron con el rayo amarillo, rodeándolo.

Ambos ataque combinados chocaron uno con otro pero al ser más fuerte el de Bunnelby y Skitty, por tipo y porque el ataque de Sylveon aun no se desarrollaba por completo, pudo destrozar el de sus oponentes para seguir su camino e impactar contra Pikachu y Sylveon. El movimiento combinado más los daños sufridos con anterioridad fueron más que suficiente para debilitar a ambos Pokémon.

"¡Pikachu y Sylveon ya no pueden continuar! ¡Los ganadores son la pareja de Clemont y Amber!" esa fue la declaración de Monsieur Pierre "Para la dama y su compañero que nos dieron una excelente batalla ¡Les pido un gran aplauso!"

La lluvia de aplausos no tardó en llegar, no solo para Amber y Clemont sino también para Ash y Serena, por la gran batalla y el hermoso espectáculo que habían brindado a todos los invitados.

"Perdón Ash" se disculpo Serena mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon igual de triste que ella. A pesar de los aplausos la joven se sentía muy triste y un tanto decepcionada por no haber ganado y mas por haber hecho que su amigo perdiera.

"¿Por qué?" se cuestiono el azabache desconcertado mientras tomaba a su amigo en brazos "No tienes nada de que disculparte, lo hiciste genial. Para la próxima seguro ganaras"

"Ash" las palabras de aliento de su amigo llenaron de felicidad a la castaña "Gracias" agrego un poco apenada.

Todo lo que había pasado, desde el inicio de la batalla hasta ese momento, era visto por la mujer mayor y por su antigua alumna. Ambas no perdían de vista ninguna de las expresiones de la castaña, todo esto con una sonrisa cálida en sus rostros.

XXX

En esos momentos la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y para demostrarlo, en los jardines del castillo una gran lluvia de fuegos artificiales resplandecía en el cielo nocturno, creando una hermosa imagen para ese gran momento. En una parte alejada de la fiesta se encontraban Palermo junto a sus dos estudiantes.

"Sin duda has mostrado gran avance Serena pero aun no estás lista para la Exhibición Pokémon de Clase Maestra" dijo Palermo con un tono indiferente "Si compites ahora no hay duda de que volverás a perder"

"Lo siento" se disculpo la castaña deprimida por no alcanzar las expectativas de su maestra, pero después cambio se expresión a una más decidida "Me esforzare mas, practicare todo lo que haga falta. Yo y mis Pokémon aremos todo lo que usted nos diga para estar listos para la competencia"

"Me temo que yo ya no puedo enseñarte nada más" las palabras de su maestra preocuparon a Serena "Todo lo que te podía enseñar ya lo he hecho ahora es momento de que encuentres a otra maestra para que puedas seguir avanzando" agrego Palermo haciendo que la preocupación de la castaña se convirtiera en sorpresa.

"¿Otra maestra?" Serena no entendía del todo lo que Palermo le quería decir, significaba acaso que ella misma tenía que buscar una nueva maestra, fue entonces que la castaña dirigió su vista a la antigua alumna de Palermo y actual Reina de Kalos.

"Serena, como bien sabes, al igual que tu Palermo fue mi primera maestra y quien me enseño todo de lo que necesitaba saber para convertirme en Reina de Kalos pero aun con toda su ayuda necesite de otra maestra que me mostrara lo que me faltaba para completar mi objetivo" al ver la mirada que Serena, Aria comenzó a hablar "Se que al igual que a mí, ella podrá ayudarte para que encuentres ese algo que te falta" dijo Aria más seria.

"Si tú en verdad quieres convertirte en Reina de Kalos tendrás que convertirte en su estudiante" agrego Palermo, para llegar al punto de aquella conversación. Tanto Palermo como Aria, he incluso una persona en las sombras, no perdían de vista la expresión de Serena.

"Al principio de mi viaje no sabía que camino debía tomar y no fue hasta después de algún tiempo que pude encontrar mi propio camino" comenzó Serena, con su rostro oculto bajo su fleco "Mi sueño es convertirme en una gran Artista Pokémon como Aria y algún día llegar a ser la Reina de Kalos. Ese es el sueño que yo y mis Pokémon queremos llegar a realizar y si para ello el siguiente paso en encontrar una nueva maestra lo hare" declaro la castaña alzando su mirada, con una firme determinación en ella.

"Bien y ¿tú qué dices?" las últimas palabras de Palermo iban dirigidas a la persona en las sombras. Palermo y Aria tenían su mirada en cierto punto en las sombras, al ver esto Serena dirigió su mirada hasta el mismo punto, sorprendiéndose de la persona que en esos momentos salía hacia la luz.

"Sin duda el haber viajado con Ash te ha ayudado" comento Amber una vez fuera de las sombras "Estas decidida a cumplir tu sueño y para mi será un gusto el poder ayudarte a lograrlo, claro si tú me aceptas como tu maestra" agrego la peli café con una sonrisa llena de confianza y apoyo "Y bien ¿Qué dices Serena?" al mismo tiempo que Amber hacia esa pregunta, comenzaron a estallar mas fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

XXX

"Parece ser que su vuelo esta por despegar" dijo Brock llamando la atención de sus amigos.

"Es una pena que se tengan que ir tan rápido" comento Clemont a la partida de sus amigos.

"Si pero aun tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes de de que se inaugure la Zona de Batallas" respondió Amber un tanto deprimida por tener que volver tan pronto "Sin mencionar que tal vez el Profesor Oak necesite ayuda en la Reservación con eso de que en estos momentos se encuentra solo" explico mientras dirigía su mirada a los tres visitantes de Kanto.

"Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo Brock y yo nos quedaremos un poco más de tiempo en Kalos para poder observar y estudiar a los Pokémon de esta región" dijo Tracey, a lo que el moreno simplemente asintió.

"Y yo aprovechare para saber más acerca de la investigación del Profesor Sycamore" agrego Gary.

" _Pasajeros rumbo a Kanto favor de abordar el avión por la puerta 13, el vuelo esta por despegar" dijo una voz por los altavoces del aeropuerto._

"Bien parece que esa es nuestra llamada" dijo Amber mientras tomaba a Skitty en brazos, preparándose para abordar el vuelo.

"Supongo que es hora de irnos" se despidió Ash, antes agacharse un poco para poder toma a cierto Pokémon morado frente a él. Por petición de Serena, Ash había dejado salir a su Espurr para que el Espurr de Serena se pudiera despedir de ella, aunque eso poco le importaba a la felina. Mientras el Pokémon de Serena lloraba a mares por la partida de su compañera ella lo único que hacía era dedicarle una sincera sonrisa "Es hora de entrar Espurr" dijo antes de devolver a la felina a su Pokébola.

"Pika" dijo Pikachu despidiéndose mientras levantaba una mano en señal de despedida.

"Serena espero verte pronto" murmuro Amber muy seriamente dirigiendo sus palabras hacia la joven castaña.

"Si, una vez que consiga la ultima llave de princesa iré a Kanto para comenzar con mi entrenamiento" respondió Serena con seriedad.

"Estaré esperándote" fueron las últimas palabras de Amber antes de empezar a caminar para abordar el vuelo.

XXX

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Brock, Tracey, Gary e inclusive el Espurr de la castaña en esos momentos veían como el avión de sus amigos estaba despegando.

"Eeeesssss" lloraba el pequeño minino, frente a Serena, al ver como el amor de su vida se estaba yendo de su lado.

"Animo Espurr la volverás a ver más pronto de lo que de imaginas" dijo la castaña tratando de animar a su Pokémon pero en su intento ella también se deprimió por la partida del azabache.

"No te preocupes Serena, pronto volverás a verlos y se sorprenderán de la gran artista que te has vuelto" dijo Bonnie al ver lo deprimida que estaba su amiga.

"Si tienes razón" concordó Serena animada un poco por las palabras de la niña _"Ash pronto nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso suceda tal vez esté lista para decirte lo que en verdad siento"_ pensó la joven mientras veía como el avión se iba alejando cada vez mas.

XXX

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta en la Región Kanto se encontraban un grupo de tres jóvenes, dos muchachos y una joven.

La joven vestía un conjunto de blusa rosa con torrera de manga larga de color blanco, con detalles rosas en las mangas, y mallas cortas de color azul claro con detalles negros. Tenía el pelo de color azul marino, recogido en dos coletas, ojos de color esmeralda y llevaba un pequeño gorro en la parte trasera de su cabeza del mismo color que sus mallas.

Uno de los jóvenes llevaba una sudadera roja con detalles blancos y unos chores amarrillos con detalles negros, además tenía el pelo de color azul marino y un largo fleco que salía por la parte trasera de su gorra, la cual era amarilla por la parte trasera y negra por la delantera, volteada hacia atrás. El otro tenía los ojos y pelo de color café claro, con un copete más o menos largo en forma de tres picos, llevaba puesta una playera verde y pantalón café.

"Bien en marcha" dijo el peli azul, al mismo tiempo que empezaba carrera hacia el pueblo.

"Y a este quien lo nombro líder, mira que el que lo invito aquí fui yo" se quejaba el peli café para después voltear a ver a su compañera de al lado mientras agregaba "Creo que mejor deberíamos ir tu y yo solos Marina" nada mas termino de hablar el joven se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo mientras su compañera ya se encontraba varios metros adelante.

"Jackson date prisa o de dejaremos a tras" decía la peli azul a su amigo aun parado en la entrada del pueblo antes dirigirse al otro joven, el cual ya había recorrido un largo trayecto "Oye espéranos Jimmy" agrego la muchacha antes de volver a emprender camino.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Confrontaciones en el Laboratorio! ¡Visitas Sorpresas!**

En el Laboratorio del célebre investigador, el Profesor Oak, todo parecía marchar de maravilla. Todos los Pokémon se encontraban disfrutando de ese tranquilo día, cada uno a su manera, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día de los más aburrido o eso es lo que parecía, pues todo eso puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Frente al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak se encontraba un grupo de tres jóvenes.

"¡Por fin llegamos!" exclamo emocionado el peli azul una vez haber llegado a la entrada de lugar.

"Jimmy te dije que nos esperaras, recuerda que no vienes tu solo" al poco tiempo de que el joven hubiera llegado a la entrada una jovencita de pelo azul marino también llego "Además fue Jackson quien nos invito, ¿verdad Jackson?" pregunto la peli azul al mismo tiempo que volteaba a sus espaldas para recibir una respuesta "¿Jackson?" al darse la vuelta la joven pudo percatarse de que no había nadie más atrás.

"Por… fin… los… alcanzo…" decía un joven peli café, entre jadeos por la falta de aire, mientras subía los últimos escalones del lugar. Una vez llegar junto a sus amigos Jackson se tiro en el suelo por el cansancio.

"¿Oye Jackson te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupada la joven.

"Por supuesto que si Marina, esto no es nada" nada más oír la voz de su amiga Jackson se levanto rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en su pose de galán, aun cuando se podía notar que se encontraba todavía cansado.

"Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario" comento Jimmy sin creer la actuación de su amigo.

"¡Nadie te pregunto!" exclamo furioso Jackson al ser descubierto delante de su amiga.

"Ya muchachos no pelen" dijo Marina, tratando de calmar a sus dos amigos, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la puerta del Laboratorio "Mejor hay que llamar para que podamos entrar" alzando una de sus manos la joven comenzó a llamar a la puerta, pero para la mala suerte de los jóvenes después de varios minutos nadie respondió. Sus dos amigos miraban atentos las acciones de la peli azul sorprendiéndose cuando esta se volteo a verlos "Parece ser que no hay nadie"

"Abra salido, de seguro volverá pronto" dedujo Jimmy.

"No lo creo" dijo Marina volteándose para ver a sus amigos, antes de que estos pudieran preguntarle porque estaba tan segura "Miren" en una de las manos de la peli azul había una hoja algo arrugada y rota.

Haciendo caso a la indicación de su amiga Jimmy y Jackson se acercaron para poder ver lo que decía la nota, grande fue su sorpresa al terminar de leer lo escrito en dicho papel. Era un mensaje, el cual decía:

" _Volveré en unos m…"_

 _Atte. P.O._

La nota estaba firmada por P.O., no fue difícil para los tres entrenadores entender que se trataba del Profesor Oak. Pero el verdadero problema era que al estar rota la hoja, justo en la parte final, donde decía cuando volvería el investigador, los jóvenes dedujeron que esa m era de meses.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron los dos jóvenes en completo shock.

"No puede ser recorrimos todo este camino para nada" Jackson empezó a lamentarse de su mala suerte, sin importar quien lo viera.

"¿Jackson porque no investigaste si el Profesor Oak iba a salir de viaje?" le reprocho Jimmy también molesto por el viaje frustrado.

"¿Y porque yo?" pregunto el peli café igual de molesto por la reprimenda.

"Porque fuiste tú el que nos invito" esta vez fue Marina quien respondió, sin saber el daño que provocaban sus palabras.

"Tienen razón" dijo Jackson al mismo tiempo que se hacía ovillo en una esquina del lugar.

"¿Dije algo malo?" pregunto Marina colocando un de sus dedos cerca de su boca, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, en señal de confusión.

"Solo la verdad" respondió Jimmy aun molesto.

XXX

Los tres jóvenes ahora se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo, aun tristes por tan mala noticia, y pensando en lo que harían a continuación. Justo estaban caminando por un camino cercano a una gran barda de madera y no llevaban un gran tramo recorrido cuando escucharon unos gritos por las cercanías.

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Los misteriosos gritos parecían venir de atrás de la gran barda de madera así que, por inercia y sin perder tiempo, tanto Jimmy como Jackson saltaron la barda y comenzaron a correr. Al no poder hacer nada para detener a sus imprudentes amigos Marina decidió seguirlos. Los tres jóvenes, sin darse cuenta, fueron vistos saltando la barda por una figura oculta en unos arbustos cercanos.

El lugar se encontraba rodeado de árboles y arbustos, los cuales delimitaban mucho el poder ver algo, por lo que no les resulto difícil a los tres entrenadores el perderse. Como Jimmy y Jackson emprendieron camino casi al mismo tiempo fue fácil que terminaran perdiéndose juntos. El verdadero problema estaba en que al haber corrido después que sus amigos Marina se había terminando perdiendo completamente sola.

Los dos jóvenes iban corriendo en dirección a donde se habían originado los gritos, pero cuando iban a mitad de camino fueron derribados por una persona que venía corriendo en la dirección opuesta a ellos.

"¡Ah!" gritaron los tres muchachos al caer al suelo.

"Eso dolió" dijo la joven peli marrón llevándose una mano a la cabeza, por el fuerte golpe, al mimo tiempo que se sentaba la joven noto algo extraño en el suelo "¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" al dirigir su mirada al suelo la muchacha pudo notar a dos personas debajo de ella, las cuales habían amortiguado su caída.

"Mi nombre es Jimmy, disculpa pero podrías pararte" por el choque la joven había caído encima del peli azul. En un rápido movimiento la joven se levanto de encima de Jimmy, para no seguir aplastándolo.

"Lo siento" se disculpo la peli marrón con una leve reverencia.

"No te preocupes no fue apropósito, simplemente que es un poco molesto el hablar con una persona sentada sobre ti" dijo Jimmy sin siguiera pararse.

"Eso debería decirlo yo" en eso una tercera voz se escucho muy cerca de los jóvenes, desde el suelo. Al dirigir su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía dicha vos pudieron notar a cierto peli café, el cual se encontraba sirviendo de cojín para el peli azul "Jimmy creo que sería bueno que ya te levantaras" ordeno muy molesto el amigo del peli azul.

"Perdón" rápidamente Jimmy se puso de pie.

"Lo hiciste apropósito" acuso Jackson muy molesto a su amigo.

"Claro que no" sin importarles estar frente a la joven desconocida, el par de entrenadores se pusieron a discutir.

"Vaya par" murmuro la peli marrón mientras veía la discusión de ambos chicos "Oigan ya es suficiente" poniéndose en medio de ambos muchachos para interrumpir su discusión, la joven los reprendió "Primero hay que salir de aquí y después pueden seguir discutiendo todo lo que quieran"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Jimmy sin entender nada.

Fue entonces que se escucharon unos ruidos cercanos a ellos. De la nada un gigantesco monstruo apareció de entre los arbustos, asustando al trió de jóvenes entrenadores.

"¡Por eso!" grito la peli marrón antes de empezar a correr.

"¡Espéranos!" siguiendo muy de cerca a la joven ambos chicos también empezaron carrera por huir del susodicho monstruo.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto Jackson sin dejar de correr.

"No lo sé pero nos ha estado persiguiendo desde hace rato" respondió la joven "Hemos intentado atacarlo pero parece ser que nada funciona, nuestros ataques no le hacen ningún daño"

"De seguro es obra de un Pokémon Fantasma" dedujo Jimmy ante lo dicho por la joven.

"Si tan solo tuviéramos a un Pokémon Psíquico" se quejo Jackson mientras aceleraba el paso.

"¡Gran idea!" exclamo la joven poco antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta. Tomando una de sus Pokébolas la lanzo al aire "¡Girafarig ve!" de la Pokébola salió una especie de jirafa de color amarillo y café "¡Girafarig usa Visión!" asiendo brillar sus ojos de color azul la pequeña jirafa lanzo un rayo azul que ilumino todo a su alrededor, incluyendo al monstruo, en cuestión de segundos el monstruo desapareció y en su lugar apareció un Pokémon.

"¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?" sacando su Pokédex Jimmy señalo al Pokémon flotante.

" **Gengar, el Pokémon sombra. Gengar es la forma evolucionada de Haunter y última evolución de Gastly. Gengar es feliz cuando asusta a la gente y sonríe malignamente en la obscuridad"**

"Gen gen garrr" dijo el Pokémon sombra antes de empezar a alejarse flotando de ahí.

"¡Oye espera!" dicho eso Jackson empezó a correr en dirección al Pokémon, seguido de cerca por su amigo y la peli marrón.

"¿Por qué lo persigues?" pregunto Jimmy, sin dejar de correr, una vez que alcanzo a su amigo.

"Porque lo quiero atrapar" respondió con decisión antes de acordarse de cierto detalle "Oh es cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Jackson" dijo dirigiéndose a la peli marrón de manera galante.

"Yo soy Jimmy" se presento el peli azul.

"Mi nombre es Lyra" dijo la peli marrón.

"¿Y por qué quieres atraparlo?" pregunto Jimmy.

"Porque es muy raro ver a un Pokémon Fantasma y más aun por estos rumbos" le respondió Jackson a su amigo "También es raro ver a un Pokémon como el tuyo por aquí" dijo a Lyra al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia la jirafa frente a él.

"Es cierto" apuntando su Pokédex hacia la jirafa, Jimmy reviso sus datos.

" **Girafarig, el Pokémon cuello largo. Girafarig tiene una segunda cabeza en su cola que muerde a los que se aproximan sin cuidado** "

"Lo que pasa es que venimos de Johto y estamos aquí para visitar a un amigo" explico Lyra.

"Nosotros también"

Toda la conversación de los tres jóvenes fue mientras corrían para alcanzar a Gengar pero en cierto momento el Pokémon Fantasma desapareció del lugar, por lo que sin darse cuenta los jóvenes se encontraban corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

XXX

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en otro lado dos jóvenes caminaban sin ningún rumbo en concreto, a la espera de poder encontrar a alguno de sus amigos.

"Así que también son de Johto, esta sí que es una gran coincidencia" decía Marina al joven peli verde a su lado.

"Se podría decir que si, a decir verdad veníamos a visitar a unos amigos pero las cosas se nos salieron un poco de control" explico el peli verde "Y todo es por la imprudencia de Lyra" agrego un tanto deprimido.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues veras cuando íbamos de camino al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, yo y Lyra nos encontramos con un Pokémon raro por esta región, así que ella quiso atraparlo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta lo aviamos perseguido hasta este lugar y poco después apareció un horrible monstruo, el mismo que nos persiguió a nosotros hace unos momentos" explico deprimido el joven.

"Ya veo, con que eso paso" razono Marina las palabras del peli verde "Y, ¿Qué clase de Pokémon era?" pregunto dándole más importancia a ese aspecto de la historia.

"Este" sacando su Pokédex el peli verde mostro los datos del misterioso Pokémon.

" **Torchic, el Pokémon Polluelo. En su interior arde una llama que mantiene su cuerpo caliente. Tira bolas de fuego a 1000 metros"**

En eso se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos. Curiosos ambos jóvenes fueron a investigar, llevándose una gran sorpresa con lo que encontraron al otro lado de los arbustos.

Del otro lado se encontraba un hermoso Pokémon de color café oscuro, con una apariencia elegante y una cintura muy bien acentuada. Tenía unas enormes y esponjosas orejas con motas de pelaje de un color más claro en la punta de estas, en sus manos y también en sus pies. Susodicho Pokémon se encontraba dando grandes saltos mientras realizaba una hermosa coreografía de baile.

"Que hermoso" murmuro Marina maravillada por tan esplendido baile "¿Qué Pokémon es ese?" para sacar de sus dudas a la joven, el peli verde apunto su Pokédex a dicho Pokémon.

" **Lopunny, el Pokémon liebre. Este Pokémon resulta muy precavido. Se preocupa de su imagen y siempre se arregla las orejas, las cuales son muy delicadas. Si alguien las toca con brusquedad, recibirá una espléndida patada"**

Cuando Marina trato de acercarse para ver al Pokémon más de cerca, por accidente piso una pequeña rama que estaba en el suelo. El ruido, aunque muy leve, fue suficiente para alertar al Pokémon liebre de los dos jóvenes.

"En serio es verdad lo que dice la Pokédex" comento el joven al ver como Lopunny dejaba de bailar y miraba fijamente el lugar donde estaban escondidos los muchachos. Al ser descubiertos Marina rápidamente salió de los arbustos y se puso frente a Lopunny con una Pokébola ya lista en su mano "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto el peli verde ante las acciones de la joven.

"Pero que pregunta es esa, obvio que lo voy a atrapar" respondió la joven con gran confianza.

"¿Qué?" la respuesta de la joven intrigo tanto al muchacho como al mismo Pokémon, el cual no perdió tiempo y comenzó a saltar para alejarse del par de entrenadores.

"¡No corras!" acto seguido Marina comenzó a correr detrás del Pokémon.

"¡Espérame!" grito el joven mientras comenzaba a seguir a la peli azul.

XXX

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago rodeado de un gran y verde pastizal, los tres entrenadores decidieron aminorar el paso y empezaron a caminar. Poco después de emprender camino los entrenadores se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una pequeña rama fue lanzada frente a ellos, clavándose en el suelo a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dirigiendo su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la rama los tres entrenadores se percataron de la presencia de alguien más. En un árbol cercano a ellos, recostado en una de las ramas, se encontraba un Pokémon que los miraba de manera intimidante "¿Y ese Pokémon?" sacando su Pokédex, Lyra analizo sus datos.

" **Sceptile, El Pokémon del bosque. Sus brazos están equipados con hojas como navajas y se mueve entre las ramas de los árboles para atacar a su enemigo"**

"Yo creo que será mejor que retrocedamos lentamente" sugirió Jackson ante la mirada fija del Pokémon.

"Aguarda" asiendo una señal para que esperara Jimmy agrego "Velo bien, no creo que ese Pokémon tenga intenciones de dejarnos ir de aquí" haciendo lo que el joven decía Jackson y Lyra miraron al Pokémon en el árbol.

El Pokémon estaba recostado en una de las ramas del árbol, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, pero su mirada estaba atenta a los cuatro intrusos en el lugar. Parecía ser que estaba listo para atacarlos en cualquier momento, solo estaba esperando a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento. Todo indicaba que la rama de hace unos momentos tan solo había sido una advertencia.

"Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" pregunto Jackson más serio.

"Lo voy a enfrentar para que podamos irnos" dijo Jimmy al mismo tiempo que sacaba una de sus Pokébolas "Solo hay que verlo para saber que es un Pokémon extremadamente fuerte y al que le gusta combatir, esa es la clase de Pokémon que me agradan. Así que pienso atraparlo"

Antes de que entrenador o Pokémon hicieran algún movimiento frente a todos ellos apareció un Pokémon con forma de liebre, el cual se puso en medio de los jóvenes y del Pokémon Planta. Segundos después, del mismo lugar por donde había venido el Pokémon liebre aparecieron dos jóvenes.

"¡Khoury!" exclamo Lyra.

"¡Lyra!" el joven peli verde se encontraba feliz y aliviado de encontrar a su amiga.

"¡Marina!" Jackson se encontraba muy feliz de ver a su amiga que casi parecía llorar.

"¡Jimmy!" haciendo de lado a su otro amigo Marina fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el peli azul.

"¿Y yo qué?" deprimido por ser ignorado Jackson se encogió contra un árbol cercano.

"¿Jimmy que estás haciendo?" pregunto la peli azul algo molesta por ser ignorada.

"Voy a atrapar a ese Pokémon" respondió el joven con decisión, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a su objetivo.

"¿Atrapar? ¿atrapar? ¿atrapar?" ante las palabras de su amigo, Marina trataba de recordar algo muy importante para ella pero que en esos momentos había olvidado "¡Ah!" grito asustando a todos los demás jóvenes "Ya me acorde, yo venía persiguiendo a ese Pokémon para atraparlo" agrego señalando a la liebre café al lado del lagarto verde.

"Bien entonces vamos a hacerlo juntos" sugirió Jimmy con confianza, sujetando su Pokébola fuertemente.

"De acuerdo" aun con su Pokébola en mano Marina se posiciono al lado de su amigo.

Tanto Marina y Jimmy así como sus respectivos objetivos se encontraban listos para comenzar la batalla pero antes de comenzar, de la nada, todos ellos fueron rodeados por un grupo de seis Pokémon, los cuales les daban unas miradas llenas de hostilidad. Algunos de ellos completamente raros para los entrenadores.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no somos bienvenidos" los jóvenes se estaban preparando para el ataque de los recién llegados.

"Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que enfrentarlos" comento Lyra.

"Hay que intentarlo" secundo Jimmy antes de lanzar la Pokébola en su mano "¡Adelante Typhlosion!"

"¡Gible necesito tu ayuda!"

"¡Wani wani ve!"

"¡Azumarill yo te elijo!"

"¡Girafarig!"

"¡Alto!" justo cuando, tanto los Pokémon de los entrenadores como el grupo de seis Pokémon, iban a atacar se escucho un fuerte grito en las cercanías. Un hombre mayor con bata blanca se iba acercando al lugar donde se encontraba toda la conmoción.

"¡Profesor Oak!" exclamaron los cinco entrenadores al distinguir a la gran entidad del Mundo Pokémon.

"Nada más llegar y me entero de que hay intrusos en el lugar" dijo el investigador al llegar frente a ambos bandos. Como si fuera una señal de atrás de él salió un pequeño Pokémon con un bulto en forma de semilla en su espalda "Al principio creí que se trataba de unos ladrones pero al verlos… bueno creo que nuestros visitantes no sabían que toda esta área es una Reservación Pokémon y tal parece que entraron sin darse cuenta" agrego con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Una Reservación Pokémon?!" todos estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras del hombre.

"Así es, verán estos terrenos forman parte del Laboratorio Pokémon por lo que hay una barda que delimita toda el área de la Reservación del mundo exterior. Las personas que viven aquí saben eso pero pienso que al ser visitantes ustedes no tenían idea por lo que creo que saltaron la barda sin darse cuenta de su significado" en respuesta el grupo de jóvenes asintió "Eso supuse, tal parece que todo fue un mal entendido así que no hay de qué preocuparse pueden volver a retomar lo que estaban asiendo" dijo Samuel Oak, dirigiéndose a los Pokémon del lugar.

Casi todos los Pokémon de la Reservación comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, con cierta mirada recelosa en sus rostros, casi todos porque Bulbasaur se quedo al lado del investigador mirando fijamente a los jóvenes intrusos.

"Eso estuvo cerca, un poco mas y esto se hubiera convertido en un autentico problema" comento el Profesor Oak "Creo que deberían darle las gracias a Bulbasaur, de no ser porque él me ha avisado tal vez no hubiera llegado a tiempo" inclinándose frente al pequeño Pokémon el investigador le dio una leve caricia en su cabeza antes de agregar "Buen trabajo"

"Bulba" respondió feliz el Pokémon por el cumplido.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, alertando a todos los presentes. Como si fuera una señal Sceptile y Lopunny saltaron a las ramas de un árbol cercano mientras que el Profesor Oak se alejaba un poco de los jóvenes entrenadores.

"Se siente como un terremoto" comento Lyra mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

"Miren haya adelante" señalo Khoury la gran nube de polvo que se iba acercando.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Cuando la nube estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se pudieron distinguir a los causantes de dicho temblor. Una manada de Pokémon con apariencia de toros y una mirada furiosa. Los cuales corrían en dirección al grupo de cinco jóvenes entrenadores.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto Marina asustada por el peligro que se aproximaba. Al mismo tiempo Lyra investigaba en su Pokédex.

 **"Tauros. Un Pokémon toro salvaje. Cuando se golpea a sí mismo con sus tres colas, su ataque es una poderosa fuerza destructiva"**

"Eso no se oye bien" comento Jackson mientras su rostro se iba tornando azul, al igual que el de los demás muchachos, por el miedo de ser aplastado por dichos Pokémon.

Bulbasaur se coloco entre los jóvenes y la manada de Tauros, acto seguido de su espalda salieron unos látigos verdes, uno de cada lado del bulto en su espalda, los cuales golpeo contra el suelo. El golpe fue suficiente para que la manada de Pokémon cambiara su rumbo.

"¡Bulba surrr!" una vez que el peligro había pasado el pequeño Pokémon se giro hacia los jóvenes y sus Pokémon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quién es él?" con su Pokédex Khoury señalo al Pokémon frente a ellos.

" **Bulbasaur, el Pokémon semilla. Carga la semilla de una planta en su espalda desde el nacimiento, la semilla se desarrolla lentamente. Los investigadores no saben si calificarlo como una planta o animal. Es extremadamente feroz y muy difícil de capturar en el bosque"**

"Quiero criarlo" el murmullo de Khoury hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran fijamente "¡Se que podre convertirlo en un poderoso Venusaur!" las palabras del peli verde sorprendieron a casi todos pero en el Pokémon semilla causaron cierto disgusto.

"Creo que esa idea no le agrada a Bulbasaur" comento Jimmy viendo la mirada hostil que les daba el Pokémon "¡Ahora que recuerdo yo quería atrapar a ese Sceptile!" agrego pero al dirigir su mirada al árbol donde hace unos momento se encontraba el Pokémon, Jimmy se dio cuenta de que dicho Pokémon ya se había ido.

"Creo que no están comprendiendo" comento el Profesor Oak, causando incertidumbre en los jóvenes entrenadores "Esta es una Reservación Pokémon por lo que la mayoría de los Pokémon que se encuentran aquí ya tienen dueño, en otras palabras no los pueden capturar"

"Lo había olvidado" dijeron los cinco jóvenes al mismo tiempo, deprimidos por tal descubrimiento.

"Bueno no se sientan mal esas cosas pasan, porque no mejor me dicen el motivo que los trae aquí" dijo Samuel Oak en un intento de animar a los muchachos.

"¡Vinimos a visitar a Ash!" respondieron Lyra y Jackson al mismo tiempo, causando sorpresa uno en el otro.

"Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos adentro, para que cada uno me cuente su parte con mayor calma" dicho eso el investigador emprendió camino hacia su Laboratorio, seguido por los cinco entrenadores.

XXX

"¡Llegamos!" grito Ash nada más llegar a la puerta del Laboratorio.

"¡Pika pika!"

Nada más aterrizar el avión en el aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta, lo primero que hicieron Ash y Amber fue ir a la residencia Ketchum. Después de informarle de su llegada a su madre; Ash, Pikachu y Skitty decidieron ir a hacerle una visita al Profesor Oak, así como también ir a presentar a Espurr con sus nuevos amigos. Amber decidió quedarse un rato más en la casa, diciéndole a Ash que después lo alcanzaría y si podía llevarse a Skitty para que pudiera convivir con los demás Pokémon.

En esos momentos Ash tenía a Skitty en brazos mientras Pikachu se encontraba en su hombro. A los pocos minutos de haber tocado a la puerta se escucharon una gran cantidad de pasos, los cuales se dirigían a la entrada.

"¡Ash!"

El grito colectivo de los cinco entrenadores no tardo en llegar, nada más se abrió la puerta. Dicho grito sorprendió al azabache y a Pikachu mientras que despertó a Skitty, la cual no estaba nada feliz por eso. De la sorpresa Ash no sabía que decir, pero no fue necesario pues en pocos minutos Samuel Oak ya se encontraba junto a los jóvenes entrenadores.

"Veo que ya conociste a nuestros invitados" dijo el investigador nada más llegar a la puerta "Estos jóvenes te estaban esperando para hablar contigo, me estaban contando que son viejos amigos tuyos Ash"

"Así es Profesor algunos son viejos amigos míos, aunque debo decir que no los conozco a todos" comento Ash asiendo referencia a Jimmy y Marina "¿Y que los trae por aquí?" pregunto a los jóvenes conocidos.

"Yo y Khoury vimos el reportaje en televisión y quisimos venir a verte para pedirte un favor" explico Lyra con una sonrisa.

"¿Un favor?"

"Así es, veras quisiéramos pedirte…" las palabras de Khoury fueron interrumpidas por la impaciencia de Jimmy.

"¡Ash!" el peli azul llamo la atención de todos en la entrada, en especial la del azabache "Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero ¿Tendrías una batalla conmigo?"

"Espera Jimmy yo se lo iba a preguntar primero" objeto Jackson ante las acciones de su amigo y, según él, rival de amores.

"¡Un momento!" exclamo Lyra un tanto enojada "Khoury y yo se lo íbamos a pedir primero"

La discusión entre los tres jóvenes entrenadores no tardo en empezar.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos Pikachu?" pregunto Ash un tanto incomodo por la discusión que se estaba teniendo delante de él.

"Pika pikachu" dijo el roedor eléctrico en el hombro del azabache, con una mirada igual de incomoda a la de su entrenador.

"¡Suficiente!" exclamo el azabache parando toda la discusión. Dicha discusión había llegado hasta cierto punto en el que Ash ya no pudo aguantar y estallo "No hay necesidad de pelearse por algo como esto, para mí no hay ningún problema en aceptar el reto de cada uno. Solo habrá que ponernos de acurdo en el orden de cada encuentro" sugirió el joven con más calma.

"Me parece una idea excelente, les sugiero que lo decidan dentro del Laboratorio" comento Samuel Oak.

XXX

Después de una breve charla y de decidir las reglas que se usarían en los combates, además del orden de cada uno de los retadores, ya todos los presentes se encontraban en la parte trasera del Laboratorio listos para comenzar con las batallas. El primero en combatir contra Ash seria Jimmy, el orden de los encuentros se había decidido de manera al azar por lo que nadie pudo objetar nada.

"¡Typhlosion yo te elijo!" de la Pokébola de Jimmy salió la forma evolucionada final de Cyndaquil.

"¡Pignite ve!" el Pokémon cerdo de fuego apareció en el campo, sorprendiendo a los cinco entrenadores.

"¿Qué Pokémon es ese?" sacando su Pokédex, Jimmy señalo al Pokémon de su rival.

" **No hay datos"**

"¿Sin datos?" pregunto Jimmy extrañado por la respuesta del aparato rojo.

"Pignite es originario de Unova, una región donde se encuentran Pokémon que no son ni de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh" explico el Profesor Oak ante la incertidumbre de los jóvenes entrenadores "Ash tiene una gran cantidad de Pokémon de las diferentes regiones por las que ha viajado, algunos de ellos son de regiones muy lejanas y que son desconocidas para ustedes"

"Un Pokémon que nunca había visto" murmuro el peli azul, asimilando las palabras del investigador "¡Genial!" exclamo con gran emoción, llamando la atención de todos "Typhlosion demostrémosles de que esta hecho un Pokémon de Johto" agrego con mucha decisión.

"Ty" afirmo el Pokémon de Fuego mientras fijaba su vista en su objetivo.

"¡Muy bien Typhlosion usa Lanzallamas con toda tu fuerza!" la salamandra de fuego lanzo una gran cantidad de llamas desde su boca.

"¡También utiliza Lanzallamas!" de la nariz del cerdo de fuego salió un intenso mar de llamas.

Ambos ataques de fuego colisionaron en medio del campo, estallando en una gran explosión como consecuencia.

"¡Usa Karatazo!" asiendo brillar las pesuñas de una de sus manos Pignite se lanzo contra su oponente, con toda la intensión de acertar un fuerte golpe.

"¡Usa Rueda de Fuego!" Typhlosion no tardo en envolverse en un mar de llamas para luego convertirse en un gran aro de fuego y comenzar a girar hacia Pignite.

Una vez colisionaron ambos ataques, se convirtió en una competencia de fuerza entre los dos especímenes de Tipo Fuego y sus respectivos movimientos. Aunque Pignite tenía gran fuerza el movimiento de Typhlosion fue más fuerte, superando el del cerdo de fuego y logrando impactar contra este. El golpe ocasiono una pequeña explosión y con esto se genero un denso humo alrededor de Pignite.

"Parece ser que mi Typhlosion es mucho mas fuerte" alardeo Jimmy creyendo que la victoria seria suya, algo que también creían los jóvenes que estaban presenciando la batalla.

"Si ya veremos" respondió Ash con calma, cosa que desconcertó a todos los entrenadores presentes.

"¿He?" Jimmy no entendió lo que Ash quiso decir, sino hasta que vio como del humo salía Pignite casi sin ningún rasguño "Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?" tanto el peli azul como su Pokémon se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que veían sus ojos.

"Que vean los resultados de tu entrenamiento, uno de los ataques más poderosos de los Tipo Fuego ¡Ahora Pignite Voto Fuego!" dando un golpe al suelo Pignite hace que del mismo salgan unas pequeñas erupciones volcánicas.

"¡Esquívalo!" ordeno Jimmy a su Pokémon pero este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Las erupciones volcánicas fueron desde el puño del cerdo fuego hasta la salamandra, atrapando a este último e infligiéndole daños graves. Una vez que el ataque ceso se puedo ver como Typhlosion se encontraba seriamente dañado pero, con mucho esfuerzo, aun se mantenía en pie.

"Ese fue un movimiento Tipo Fuego súper fuerte" comento Samuel Oak orgulloso de los avances del azabache.

"¡Rueda de Fuego!" sabiendo que solo tenía una oportunidad más Jimmy ordeno un último movimiento desesperado, esperando que fuera suficiente.

"¡Carga de Fuego!" sin perder tiempo Ash respondió al ataque del peli azul.

Mientras Typhlosion se volvía una gran bola de fuego y comenzaba a rodar en dirección Pignite, el cerdo de fuego comenzó a pisotear fuertemente para luego cubrirse en un mar de llamas antes emprender carrera contra la salamandra. El choque de ambos ataques creó una pequeña colisión, la cual duro por unos minutos, antes de que la fuerza de Pignite superara a la de Typhlosion y su movimiento impactara contra él. Con ese último ataque Typhlosion quedo completamente debilitado.

"Estuviste grandioso Typhlosion, la próxima ganaremos" declaro Jimmy guardando a la salamandra de fuego en su Pokébola.

"Eso fue fantástico Pignite, gracias" felicito Ash a su Pokémon, como respuesta Pignite lanzo un Lanzallamas a la cara de su entrenador.

"Espero que me des la revancha pronto" dijo el peli azul al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano en señal de felicitación.

"Por supuesto, cuando quieras" afirmo el azabache, tomando la mano de su oponente.

"Así que aquí estabas" una tercera voz interrumpió en la conversación del par de jóvenes, llamando también la atención de todos los presentes. Skitty, que hasta esos momentos estaba tomando una siesta en la sombra de un árbol cercano, salió corriendo hacia la recién llegada "No vi a nadie cuando llegue por lo que me preguntaba donde podían estar y resulta que estaban todos aquí" dijo Amber al mismo tiempo que recibía gustosa a la minina en brazos, para luego ver al grupo de jóvenes visitantes "Tal parece que hay visitas, un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Amber" saludo la joven a los cinco entrenadores, en especial a cierta conocida para ella.

Cuatro de los jóvenes estaban por saludar a la muchacha cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"¡Tu!" exclamo Marina con cierto asombro, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a los demás presentes.

XXX

En esos momentos Amber y Marina se encontraban frente a frente, cada una con su Pokébola en mano, listas para comenzar con su batalla. Mientras en el rostro de Marina se veía una expresión llena de firmeza y decisión, en el de Amber se podía notar una de resignación.

"¿Estas lista Amber?, no me pienso contener" dijo Marina con firmeza.

"Yo tampoco" respondió seriamente Amber _"¿Cómo termine en esto?"_ esos eran los pensamientos de la joven mientras recordaba los sucesos que la llevaron a ese encuentro.

 ** _Flash Back_**

" _Que gusto volver a verte Marina" dijo Amber con una sincera sonrisa._

" _Si a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo Amber…" empezó feliz la peli azul para luego darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba enojada con la joven "Espera, no me cambies el tema Amber. Estoy muy enojada contigo" declaro Marina con cierto enfado._

" _¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Amber extrañada por las palabras de su antigua rival en los Concursos Pokémon._

" _Todavía lo preguntas, te fuiste de Johto sin darme la revancha" declaro molesta Marina "A pesar de que el año siguiente logre ganar el Gran Festival de Johto y he tenido mucha fama, todavía no he logrado superarte y eso es porque aun no te he vencido" agrego con cierto tono de presunción._

" _En pocas palabras estas celosa de ella" dijo Jimmy restándole importancia a la declaración de su amiga._

" _¡Cállate!" le grito enojada la peli azul a su amigo "Tu no lo entiendes porque no eres Coordinador" agrego Marina para luego dirigirle una mirada muy seria a Amber._

" _¿Tu lo entiendes?" le pregunto Ash a su prima, en un susurro, pensando que ella como antigua Coordinadora Pokémon lo haría._

" _No, creo que esto más que nada es cosa de Marina. Ella siempre ha sido así" respondió Amber también entre susurros._

" _Amber te reto a una batalla para probar quien es la mejor Coordinadora, si crees que soy la misma de entonces estas muy equivocada y te lo demostrare" declaro con mucha decisión Marina, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación entre el par de primos._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

" _Bien ya nada se puede hacer"_ con esas palabras Amber finalizo sus pensamientos.

"¡Acción! ¡Damas y caballeros esta es Marina, no solo una Coordinadora Pokémon sino también una gran bailarina y cantante!" dijo la peli azul, llamando la atención de todos, terminando sus palabras con una pose "¡Y ahora también en este escenario…!" lanzando su Pokébola al aire hizo aparece a un gran lagarto de color azul "¡... les presento a Wani Wani Feraligatr!" finalizo mientras hacia ciertos movimientos, los cuales imitaba su Pokémon.

"Veo que sigues siendo tan expresiva como siempre" comento Amber antes de lanzar su Pokébola "¡Delcatty a los reflectores!" la evolución de Skitty apareció en el campo. Nada más darles un rápido vistazo a Marina y a Feraligatr, la elegante felina los lanzo una mirada de desprecio.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos el fuchi?!"

"¡Gatr gatr feraligatr!"

Los reproches furiosos de entrenadora y Pokémon eran completamente ignorados por la felina, la cual se veía más concentrada en que diera inicio la batalla para poder destruir a su oponente. A pesar de que tenía una apariencia delicada y elegante Delcatty poseía una mirada feroz y llena de confianza.

"Me pregunto qué clase de Pokémon es ese" intrigada por el Pokémon de su oponente, Marina tomo su Pokédex para revisar sus datos.

" **Delcatty, el Pokémon modesto. Delcatty vive su vida a su propio ritmo, duerme mucho tiempo y rara vez se enfrenta a otro Pokémon, aún cuando es molestado Delcatty se moverá a otro lado en lugar de pelear"**

"¡Todavía sigues subestimándome!" le reprocho con enfado la peli azul a Amber "Bien como quieras, esto solo me facilita las cosas" dijo confiadamente Marina, ante la descripción del Pokédex sobre la felina "Ya verás" murmuro antes de ordenar un ataque a su Pokémon "¡Chorro de Agua!" de la boca del gran lagarto azul salió una inmensa cantidad de agua directo hacia la felina.

"¡Usa Protección!" el campo de energía verde no tardo en cubrir a Delcatty, haciendo que el torrente de agua se dispersara nada mas chocar contra el movimiento.

"¡Cuchillada!" las garras en una de las manos del Pokémon de Agua se iluminaron de un blanco brillante.

"¡Esquívalo y usa…!" la orden de Amber fue interrumpida a la mitad. Nada mas desaparecer el campo verde Delcatty dio un gran salto en el aire pero Feraligatr impacto sus garras contra ella.

"¡Delcatty!" aun en el aire Delcatty logro recuperar el equilibrio antes de aterrizar de una manera elegante en el suelo. En la mirada de la felina se podía notar una gran confianza y coraje "Parece que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes" susurro Amber ante la mirada de su Pokémon "¡Llego la hora Delcatty!"

"¡Cola Acua!"

Al mismo tiempo que alrededor de la cola de Feraligatr se crearon unos aros de agua, Delcatty comenzó a correr hacia el gran lagarto azul. Dando un gran salto Delcatty se posiciono delante de Feraligatr, sorprendiendo al Pokémon de Agua y parando su ataque, para luego juntar sus patas delanteras causando así una onda expansiva que empujo a Feraligatr.

"¡Feraligatr!" exclamo Marina preocupada por su Pokémon. Tan alterada estaba la joven que perdió toda su concentración en la batalla, dándole la oportunidad a Amber para terminar con aquel combate.

"¡Atactrueno!" aprovechando que Feraligatr había retrocedido Amber dio la orden a su Pokémon. La carga eléctrica de color azul cubrió a Delcatty para luego ser lanzada, en forma de un poderoso rayo, contra el largado azul. El tipo de ataque fue suficiente para debilitar a Feraligatr.

"Gracias Wani Wani, lo hiciste de maravilla" dijo Marina mientras devolvía a su Pokémon a su Pokébola.

"Estuviste excelente Delcatty, gracias" felicito Amber a su Pokémon mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Bien llego mi turno" con mucha impaciencia Lyra interrumpió las felicitaciones de ambas entrenadoras hacia sus Pokémon.

"Espera Lyra se supone que seguía yo" dijo Khoury con un tono un poco baja, tratando de que su amiga no se enojara.

"Tengo una idea" antes de que se creara una discusión Amber decidió sugerir una solución pacifica que pudiera satisfacer a ambos entrenadores, además de que les serviría a Ash y a ella para el futuro "Hagamos una Batalla Doble, ¿Qué les parece?"

"¿Una Batalla Doble?" Lyra y Khoury preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, ustedes dos contra Ash y yo" explico Amber a los presentes "Cada entrenador usara un Pokémon sin sustituirlo y la batalla terminara cuando los Pokémon de un bando ya no puedan continuar"

"Buena idea" dijo Ash lleno de emoción por la promesa del combate doble, fue entonces que recordó un dato importante acerca del tema "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo nunca hemos combatido juntos en una"

"Siempre hay una primera vez. Esto hará que tengamos que confiar uno en el otro y trabajar juntos, además de que nos ayudara como practica para futuras batallas" fue lo único que dijo Amber mientras le daba una sonrisa de confianza a Ash.

"Por nosotros está bien" dijo Lyra emocionada por empezar su batalla.

"Entonces está decidido" declaro Ash con emoción.

XXX

Amber y Ash se encontraban frente a Lyra y Khoury. Los primeros en hacer su movimiento fueron los dos Cerebros, sorprendiendo a todos con sus respectivas elecciones.

"¡Bien Eevee yo te elijo!"

"¡Eevee a los reflectores!"

Ambos jóvenes lanzaron sus Pokébolas al mismo tiempo que decían esas palabras, ambos zorros cafés aparecieron en el campo. Uno de ellos se veía listo para iniciar el combate mientras que el otro parecía más interesado en su compañera, la cual no le prestaba ninguna atención. Ante los Pokémon frente a ella, Lyra saco su Pokédex.

" **Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Eevee es un Pokémon único que se puede adaptar a su ambiente al cambiar su forma y habilidades cuando evoluciona"**

"Usaron dos Tipo Normal, entonces eso lo decide" dijo Khoury sacando una de sus Pokébolas "¡Muy bien sal de ahí Croconaw!" el lagarto azul apareció en el campo con una expresión muy severa en el rostro.

"¡Bayleef es tu turno!" dijo Lyra lanzando su Pokébola al aire, de la cual salió el Pokémon Planta.

"Vaya tu Chikorita evoluciono" comento Ash al ver a un Pokémon de la misma especie que uno de los suyos, como única respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Lyra "Si trabajamos como equipo ganaremos esta batalla" declaro Ash con firmeza, esto ultimo iba dirigido a su compañera.

"Si" confirmo Amber antes de dar una orden a su Pokémon "¡Bola Sombra!" Eevee comenzó a general la esfera de color negra para luego lanzarla contra sus dos oponentes.

"¡Bayleef Pantalla de Luz!" poniéndose delante de su compañero el Pokémon Planta encerró a ambos dentro de una caja de color amarillo brillante, la esfera negra impacto contra uno de los muros de la caja sin causar gran daño a los Pokémon "Bien Khoury vas tú" señalo Lyra una vez el ataque de su Pokémon había terminado.

"De acuerdo ¡Croconaw usa Hidrobomba en Eevee!" un gran cañón de agua salió disparado de la boca del caimán azul e impacto directo contra los dos Pokémon Normal.

"¡Eeeevvvvvvv!"

"¡Vvveeeeeee!"

Como el daño no fue grave ambos zorros café se levantaron rápidamente, nada más ponerse su Pokémon de pie Ash ordeno un contra ataque.

"¡Ahora Poder Oculto!" una pequeñas esferas de color verde rodearon al Pokémon evolutivo antes de ser lanzadas contra el par de Pokémon iniciales evolucionados de Johto.

"¡Bayleef usa Hojas Navaja en Eevee!"

"¡Croconaw usa Cola Acua ya!"

Mientras que las afiladas hojas chocaban contra las pequeñas esferas verdes, bloqueándose unas con otras en el proceso, Croconaw lanzaba su ataque contra sus oponentes. La cola del Pokémon de Agua golpeo con gran fuerza al par de zorros cafés.

"¡Eeeevvvvvvv!" gritaron al mismo tiempo el par de Pokémon para luego caer al suelo. Con gran esfuerzo volvieron a ponerse de pie.

"Fabuloso todo está saliendo estupendamente" comento Khoury seguro de su victoria sobre sus oponentes.

"Voy a apuntar a Eevee una vez mas" le dijo Lyra a su compañero de batalla y amigo para que se preparara el también "¡Bayleef usa Rayo Solar!" el inicial de planta comenzó a cargar la energía del sol en las semillas alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que estas comenzaran a brillar "Ya estamos cargados" una vez que estuvo cargada por completo Bayleef lanzo la poderosa energía por su boca, en forma de un rayo amarillo.

Antes de que el ataque golpeara al Pokémon Normal el Eevee de Ash se coloco delante de su compañera, sin que su entrenador le hubiera dado la orden aun, y creó un campo verde frente a ambos. El movimiento del Pokémon zorro neutralizo el ataque de Bayleef.

"¿Lo esquivo?" pregunto el peli verde sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido, al igual que su compañera de batalla.

"Digamos que es el poder del amor" respondió Amber con una gran sonrisa, dejando mas confundidos a sus oponentes.

"Amber apuesto a que elegiste a Eevee solo por eso" dedujo Ash ante la elección de su prima.

"Y resulto muy útil. Supuse que como tu Eevee estaba tan enamorado de la mía no permitiría que nada le pasara, por lo que reaccionaria mucho antes que tú o yo" explico Amber segura de sus palabras "Ustedes prestan la defensa y nosotros el poder" agrego con cierta indirecta a Ash.

"¡Eevee usa Poder Secreto en Bayleef!" cubriéndose de una capa morada el Eevee de Ash genera una onda del mismo color, la cual envuelve a Bayleef y segundos después la hace dormirse.

"¡Eevee usa Atracción en Croconaw!" con un giño de su ojo el Eevee de Amber crea varios corazones rosas que poco después rodean al caimán azul, haciendo que este caiga enamorado por el Pokémon evolución.

"¡Despiedra Bayleef!"

"¡Croconaw reacciona!"

"¡Ahora Eevee usa Refuerzo!" ante la orden de Amber, Eevee pone una de sus patas delanteras sobre su compañero. En poco tiempo una energía de color amarillo rodea el cuerpo del Eevee de Ash, dándole más poder.

"¡As Oculto ya!" dando un gran salto al aire Eevee crea unas esferas de energía rojas a su alrededor, una vez que dichas esferas se transforman en una especie de cartas rojas son lanzadas contra sus dos oponentes.

Estando aun sus Pokémon bajos los efectos del movimiento anterior de su oponente, ni Lyra ni Khoury pueden hacer nada para evitar que el ataque los golpee. El movimiento potenciado del Pokémon Normal fue suficiente para debilitar a ambos contrincantes al mismo tiempo y con eso finalizar la batalla.

"Bayleef resiste" dijo Lyra mientras sostenía a su Pokémon en brazos.

"¿Croconaw te encuentras bien?" pregunto Khoury haciendo lo mismo que su amiga pero con su respectivo compañero.

Una vez que ambos entrenadores vieron que sus Pokémon no tenían daños graves los regresaron a su Pokébolas para un merecido descanso. Mientras eso pasaba de un lado del campo del otro el par de Cerebros se dedicaba a felicitar a sus Pokémon.

"Eevee estuviste fabuloso" dijo Ash acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon.

"Estuviste asombrosa también Eevee" felicito Amber al Pokémon evolución mientras la tomaba en brazos.

XXX

Después de finalizar con los encuentros, los cinco jóvenes volvieron a emprender sus respectivos viajes. Ash y Amber acababan de despedirse de los jóvenes entrenadores y ahora se encontraban en la Reservación en compañía de sus Pokémon, el Profesor Oak había regresado a su Laboratorio para continuar con sus investigaciones.

"Por cierto Amber, dijiste que tenias algo sumamente importante que decirme, ¿Qué es?" pregunto Ash, parando todo juego que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento ellos o sus Pokémon.

"Ah es cierto, con todo esto se me había olvidado el por el que vine" declaro Amber recordando el motivo de su visita "Hace poco me llamo Scott para informarme que la Zona de Batallas ya estaba lista y podíamos ponerla en funcionamiento en el momento que quisiéramos"

"Creí que aun faltaba tiempo para que terminaran con los últimos detalles del complejo" comento Ash sorprendido por las palabras de Amber.

"Lo que pasa es que Scott quería darnos una sorpresa" declaro Amber "El pensó que sería mejor para nosotros y nuestros Pokémon el que ellos no tuvieran que estar yendo y viniendo del Laboratorio a la Zona de Batalla por lo que, aparte de los diferentes Campos de Batalla, creo un habitad idóneo para cada uno de los tipos de Pokémon" explico la joven ante el desconcierto en la mirada de Ash.

"Algo así como la Reservación del Profesor Oak" declaro el azabache para ver si había entendido correctamente la explicación.

"Exacto, solo que más minucioso" aclaro Amber, pero ante la mirada confusa de Ash agrego "Yo tampoco lo entendí bien, pero Scott dijo que lo entenderíamos cuando lo viéramos"

"¿Eso significa que la Zona de Batalla ya está lista para recibir retadores?" pregunto Ash cambiando el tema un poco, por algo que tenía más prioridad para él.

"Así es"

"Bien porque nosotros estamos listos para enfrentarlos" afirmo Ash muy emocionado y decidido.

"Y nosotros también, ¿Verdad?" la pregunta de Amber no solo iba dirigida a sus Pokémon sino también a los del azabache.

Como respuesta ambos jóvenes obtuvieron un grito colectivo de afirmación de cada uno de sus Pokémon, en su respectivo idioma.

* * *

 **Bien a partir del siguiente capitulo empiezan los encuentros oficiales de Ash y Amber como Cerebros y después de eso sigue la competencia con los Lideres de Gimnasio. Quise escribir este capitulo antes porque la idea me estaba rondando por la cabeza, se me hizo justo nombrar a Jimmy y Marina después de todo Jackson tuvo su participación en la Conferencia Plateada. Además quería su opinión sobre cuales de los rivales de Ash merecen tener una batalla con el, así como cuantos y cuales Pokémon usaran en batalla, y el tipo de batalla que les gustaría. Incluso puedo poner una que otra batalla con Amber. Yo también pondré algunas de mis ideas en practica pero me gustaría escuchar las suyas. También acepto sugerencias de lo que debería pasar mas adelante.** **Espero tener el próximo capitulo antes de regresar a clases.**

 **También creí que seria bueno saber algo de las rivales que tuvo Amber. Solidad lo fue en Kanto y Marina en Johto. Ya que estoy escribiendo un fanfic referente a ella que pronto publicare, lo mas probable antes de volver a clases, además de que estoy comenzando uno para cuando termine este.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡La Zona de Batalla! ¡El Trabajo Comienza!**

Los dos jóvenes Cerebros, junto con Delia Ketchum y Samuel Oak, se encontraban en la entrada del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak esperando a cierto magnate. A los pocos minutos un deportivo rojo ya se encontraba frente a la entrada del lugar, junto con una gran capa de polvo que había levantado por la velocidad a la que venía.

"¡Suban! Entre más pronto partamos más pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino" fue el saludo de Scott hacia el grupo reunido. Sin más que decir todos subieron al vehículo, Samuel subió adelante mientras que Dalia, Ash y Amber subían atrás, estos últimos dos con Pikachu y Skitty en brazos "Bien sujétense fuerte" al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras el magnate comenzó a encender el vehículo para después arrancar con gran potencia, Ash y Amber se abrocharon sus cinturones al mismo tiempo que sujetaban fuertemente a sus Pokémon.

Después de un traumático y extremadamente rápido viaje en auto, los pasajeros habían llegado a su destino. Nada más llegar, los presentes pudieron notar la gran y amplia estructura que se extendía por el lugar. La instalación estaba completamente rodeada por una enorme muralla, hecha de grandes y pesados troncos. Y una gran y pesada puerta de acero, la cual tenía el logo de una Pokébola en el centro, parecía ser la única entrada.

"Bien hemos llegado" anuncio Scott una vez freno ante el gran portón de acero "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto al ver las caras mareadas de los dos adultos.

"No te preocupes no es nada grave, es algo común cuando uno viaja por primera vez contigo" respondió Amber con cierta pena en su rostro.

"Bien, esta es la Zona de Batallas" olvidándose del tema Scott dirigió su atención a lo que los había llevado hasta ahí, el asunto verdaderamente importante. Una vez que todos habían bajado del vehículo, el magnate se coloco frente a la gran puerta de acero y coloco su mano en un tablero electrónico que había a un lado. Acto seguido la puerta empezó a abrirse "La puerta es electrónica y la única forma de abrirla es colocando su mano en el lector de huellas, claro que solo se abrirá si la huella de la persona está registrada en el lector. En estos momento solo mi huella y la de los dos Cerebros está registrada y únicamente ellos dos pueden registrar alguna otra mas" explico Scott mientras todos pasaban el portón. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una más pequeña, del mismo tamaño que las comunes, y al abrirla se encontraron una habitación llena de maquinas y computadoras. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la gran pantalla que había en el lugar "Si desean hacerlo pueden pedírselo a Jamero" al acabar la frase cierto robot volador en forma de Pokébola apareció delante de los presentes.

"Es un gusto volver a verlos joven Ash y señorita Amber" saludo el robot para luego pasar a los dos invitados mayores "También es un gusto poder recibirlo Profesor Oak y señora Ketchum"

"El gusto es mío" respondió Samuel.

"Vaya, que educado" comento Delia.

"Jamero se quedara aquí con ustedes para controlar el lugar" explico Scott la presencia de su amigo robot. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de los dos jóvenes el magnate agrego "La Zona de Batalla es el más grande complejo de batallas que hasta ahora he construido sin mencionar que es completamente automático, incluidas las instalaciones. Todo el lugar funciona con energía solar y gracias a los paneles que se encuentran instalados por todo el complejo. Demos un vistazo" Scott empezó a caminar per el cuarto "Esta es la casa principal, aquí es donde ustedes pueden quedarse siempre que lo deseen, la casa consta de dos pisos y un sótano, todo completamente equipado con lo más moderno en su tipo. En el sótano se encuentra la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor mientras que en la segunda planta se encuentran los dos dormitorios principales y los dormitorios para invitados. Esta es la habitación principal, aquí se encuentra el almacén de Pokébolas, las maquinas de recuperación y teletrasportación, además de otros aparatos tecnológicos, junto con la computadora principal" nada mas decir esas palabras la gran pantalla se encendió y en ella aparecieron las fotografías de distintos campos de batalla "La computadora central muestra las posibles opciones que tiene el retador para escoger, una vez que el retador a elegido en que campo se desea enfrentar lo que sigue es que decida a cuál de los dos Cerebros enfrentarse" ahora en pantalla se encontraban las fotografías de Ash y Amber "El siguiente paso es que decida el tipo de batalla que le gustaría realizar para luego, si es el caso, pasar a ver cual Pokémon le gustaría enfrentar" después de que Scott selecciono la foto de uno de los jóvenes y el tipo de enfrentamiento, en la pantalla aparecieron todos los Pokémon de dicho Cerebro "Por supuesto que ustedes pueden decidir cuáles de sus Pokémon poner en pantalla, además la misma computadora actualiza cada minuto todas las opciones. Es decir que si alguno de los campo está ocupado o uno de los Pokémon no puede combatir, e inclusive si uno de los Cerebros no se encuentra entonces la computadora lo informa al retador" fue la extensa explicación que dio el magnate acerca del sistema de batalla "Además de ayudar a los retadores la computadora central también maneja todo dentro de la instalación, como los habitad de los Pokémon y su alimentación o la recuperación de estos mismos. También posee una vasta información sobre cualquier tema que deseen, por lo que si quieren algo lo único que deben hacer es pedírselo. Además Jamero está conectado a la computadora central por lo que todo lo que haga la computadora él lo sabrá"

"Impresionante, verdaderamente impresionante" comento Samuel mientras miraba más de cerca dicho aparato.

"Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver los habitad y campos más de cerca?" antes de finalizar su pregunta una puerta oculta ya comenzaba a abrirse.

Al atravesar la puerta se pudo observar todo el lugar que rodeaba la gran muralla de troncos. El lugar poseía varios campos de batalla dispersados por el complejo y rodeados de unos amplios pastizales, algunos de ellos dentro de ciertos habitad específicos, todos ellos conectados por un camino automático. También se podían notar los paneles solares por toda la instalación, incluyendo arriba de algunos de los campos y de la casa principal. Lo curioso eran las pantallas que había por los alrededores.

"Asombroso"

"Increíble"

Esos fueron los comentarios de ambos Cerebros, respectivamente, con tan solo mirar el lugar detrás de la puerta oculta. Ambos se encontraban absortos viendo las maravillas que presentaba dicho lugar. A partir de ahora ese sería su nuevo hogar y el lugar donde empezarían sus siguientes aventuras. Para cierto azabache también era el lugar donde comenzaba su siguiente paso para lograr su sueño.

"Hay campos de batalla y habitad de todo tipo" comento Scott mientras el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a moverse "Jamero danos un recorrido por todo el lugar"

"Sera un placer" yendo de manera ordenada, el robot los llevo hasta el campo de batalla numero uno. El campo resulto ser también uno de los habitad y una gran cueva con una puerta de acero como entrada, en la entrada del lugar se encontraba un símbolo con la apariencia de una llama "Este es el Campo de Fuego y también el Habitad de los Pokémon Tipo Fuego" informo el robot mientras la puerta de acero comenzaba a abrirse. Nada más entrar una intensa ola de calor golpeo a todos los presentes.

"Está muy caliente aquí adentro" comento Ash mientras movía una de sus manos para tratar de darse algo de aire.

"Pika" segundo Pikachu igual de acalorado que su entrenador.

"Los habitad están ambientados para que sean idóneos para los Pokémon que viven aquí sin mencionar que presentan un verdadero reto para los entrenadores a la hora de una batalla" explico Scott, aun cuando se encontraba igual de acalorado.

"Esto nos da cierta ventaja contra el retador aun cuando este haya elegido al Pokémon que usaremos" agrego Amber entendiendo el razonamiento del magnate "Es decir que tenemos que adaptarnos a cada tipo de ambiente"

"Correcto, bien ahora dejen que le muestre el lugar" a pesar de que la puerta estaba construida con metal, el interior de la cueva seguía siendo completamente hecho de rocas.

Dentro de la cueva había varios geiser que expiraban hubo caliente y otras pequeñas cuevas alrededor del lugar, en el centro del lugar se encontraba un campo de batalla, el cual estaba rodeado por un camino de lava. La lava serbia como división entre el campo y las cuevas.

"Esas cuevas que ven por toda la orilla están conectadas entre sí y funcionan como lugares idóneos para que sus Pokémon de Fuego descansen" comento Scott mientras caminaban por el lugar.

"¿Esa es lava de verdad?" pregunto Amber viendo la caliente línea divisora.

"Así es. Cerca de aquí hay un volcán a nivel de tierra y esta cueva se conecta directo con él. Es por eso que decidimos construir la instalación en este lugar" explico Scott antes de dirigirse al investigador "Tengo entendido que es el mismo volcán que usted utiliza para los Pokémon Tipo Fuego de su Reservación"

XXX

Cuando salieron del extremadamente caliente hábitat, se dirigieron al siguiente campo. El campo numero dos también resulto ser un habitad, este consistía en una gran piscina techada. Al igual que en el anterior habitad en medio del lugar se encontraba el campo de batalla idóneo para las batalla acuáticas.

"Por debajo del agua la piscina es una sola pero una vez que inicia una batalla la piscina se divide en tres, dejando la de en medio como campo de batalla" explico Scott mientras hacia la demostración "Además pueden decidir si pelear sobre el agua o bajo ella"

De un momento a otro la enorme piscina se dividió en tres un poco más pequeñas pero en cierto modo aun conectadas. Poco a poco la piscina del medio comenzó a elevarse para que así todos pudieran verla completamente, ahora en vez de piscina parecía ser un estanque pues las paredes que sostenían el agua de la piscina estaban echas de cristal.

XXX

El campo numero tres resulto ser el habitad de los Tipo Insecto, este consistía en un pequeño bosque lleno de árboles y, al igual que los dos anteriores, un campo de batalla en el centro del lugar. Mientras que el campo número cuatro era un campo especializado en batallas aéreas, el campo se encontraba entre lo que parecían ser unos peñascos y donde las corrientes de aire soplaban muy fuerte.

"Por el tipo de corrientes que hay en este lugar se pueden realizar dos tipos de batallas. Una en las que los Pokémon sean los únicos que este en el aire y otra en la que tanto Pokémon como entrenadores lo estén" fue la explicación de Scott mientras se cubría el rostro para evitar que el fuerte aire le diera en la cara, algo que también hacían todos los demás.

XXX

El campo número cinco resulto ser el habitad de los Pokémon Eléctricos este, al igual que el campo número uno, se encontraba dentro de una cueva. A diferencia del primer campo, el cual tenía un leve tono rojo en el interior, el interior de esta cueva parecía ser de color azul por las pequeñas chispas eléctricas que pasaban entre las rocas que había por todo el lugar. Unas cuentas de las rocas se encontraban levitando por los alrededores, rebosante de electricidad estática.

"Trajimos rocas desde la Cueva Electroroca que está en Unova y adaptamos el lugar para que creara el mismo campo eléctrico que el de ahí. Tengan cuidado porque si se acercan demasiado a las piedras podrían recibir una pequeña descarga" lamentablemente la advertencia del magnate llego tarde para cierto azabache.

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

XXX

El campo número seis era el habitad de los Pokémon Tipo Hielo, y al igual que el anterior este también estaba dentro de una cueva solo que esta estaba completamente congelada por dentro, nada más entrar se sintió la baja temperatura del lugar. El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, el suelo estaba completamente congelado y había grandes témpanos de hielo por todo el lugar.

"El habitad esta a bajas temperaturas, ideales para los Pokémon de Hielo" dijo Scott, sin dejar de castañar los dientes por el frio, al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire helado soplaba directo a la cara de todos.

XXX

El campo número siete resulto ser el habitad de los Pokémon Tipo Planta, este era una especie de invernadero. El gran invernadero contenía un extenso follaje, lleno de plantas y árboles, el suelo estaba cubierto del más verde pasto. El campo número ocho se especializaba en batallas de Pokémon Tipo Psíquicos y Tipo Siniestro, el decorado del lugar daba una apariencia misteriosa y algo siniestra. Mientras que el campo número nueve resulto ser el habitad de los Pokémon Tipo Tierra y Tipo Roca, el lugar también estaba dentro de una cueva y lleno de piedras de diferentes tamaños.

"El ultimo campo de batalla es el número diez, también conocido como el Estadio de Batalla" dijo Jamero con su voz carente de emoción.

El Estadio de Batalla como su nombre lo decía era un gran estadio techado, rodeado de muchas butacas y en el centro un enorme campo de batalla. El campo de batalla era uno normal y al igual que en los otros nueve campos este contaba con un tablero electrónico que mostraba a los Pokémon de cada contrincante, solo que este era un poco más grande que los demás, y unos asientos en los extremos de cada lado.

"Aquí se pueden tener batallas con un gran número de espectadores además, como vieron mientras hacíamos el recorrido, todas sus batallas pueden ser trasmitidas por las pantallas que hay a lo largo de la Zona de Batallas. Eso también incluye la gran pantalla de la computadora central" fueron las palabras de Scott mientras recorrían el estadio.

"¿Y todo eso para qué?" pregunto Ash intrigado por la razón de las pantallas en el lugar.

"Porque yo se lo pedí" en vez de el magnate fue Amber quien tomo la palabra "La razón de construir la instalación con estos detalles específicos es para darle todo el uso posible. Ash tu como yo has visto que las instalaciones de los Cerebros no solo sirven para las batallas sino también que algunas de ellas son utilizadas con otros propósitos, bien eso es lo que quiero hacer aquí, quiero utilizar la Zona de Batalla no solo para los combates oficiales sino también para que los niños y los entrenadores pueden tener batallas de entrenamiento siempre que lo deseen y también pueden conocer y convivir con toda clase de Pokémon, incluso Pokémon de otras regiones" explico la joven "Aunque quizá debí comentarlo contigo antes de decírselo a Scott"

"No te preocupes, a mí también me parece una gran idea. Incluso podemos prestarles algunos de nuestros Pokémon a los niños, que aun no están en edad para tener uno propio, para que pueden realizar batallas de práctica" comento Ash "La Zona de Batalla podría ser como los Clubes de Batalla que hay en Unova"

"Exacto, es una gran idea la que tuviste" dijo Amber elogiando a su primo.

"Pero no creo que puedan vigilar a tantos niños ustedes solos" comento Delia, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente que no habían pensado.

"Tienes razón tía, si fueran solo entrenadores no habría tanto problema porque ellos saben cuidarse pero al ser niños pequeños hay que tener más precauciones" dijo Amber analizando la nueva información.

"No se preocupen por eso, yo tengo la solución" dijo Scott al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista al robot flotante a su lado "Jamero hazlos salir"

"Enseguida" nada mas decir esas palabras de la casa principal salieron varios robots parecidos a Jamero, solo que estos eran un poco más pequeños, y fueron volando hasta donde se encontraban Ash y compañía.

"Estos son los Jr. Cada uno se identifica por el numero que tienen a un lado ven" señalando a cada uno de los robot Scott les mostro a los presentes un escrito, en la parte delantera de cada uno, que iban del `Jr. 1´ al `Jr. 20´ "Todos los Jr. están conectados a la computadora central para dar un arbitraje de lo mejor, además de que se encargaran de vigilar los alrededores. Después de todo Jamero no puede arbitrar todas sus batallas" agrego con una sonrisa.

"Si que piensas en todo Scott" elogio Ash sorprendido ante lo precavido que era el magnate.

"Ese es mi trabajo" respondió el magnate mientras nuevamente se ponía en camino, seguido por todos los demás, al mismo tiempo que los pequeños robot se dispersaban por el lugar "Bien solo queda un lugar por ver, Jamero"

"Para finalizar tenemos el Habitad General" informo el robot llegando a una puerta de acero que estaba en una de las grandes paredes de troncos.

Al pasar a través de la puerta Ash y Amber contemplaron el inmenso campo verde que parecía no tener fin, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles, arbustos, plantas y uno que otro lago. Era el lugar ideal para que cualquier Pokémon se relajara y descansara.

"Es perfecto" aprobó Amber antes de que cierto dato cruzara por su mente "Pero, ¿Por qué este habitad esta fuera de la instalación?"

"Es cierto, además creía que solo se podía entrar a la Zona de Batalla por la puerta principal" agrego Ash intrigado por ese detalle.

"Eso se debe a que este habitad se encuentra pegado a los límites de la Reservación Pokémon del Profesor Oak, es decir que por aquí se puede llegar a la Reservación. De esta manera sus Pokémon podrán descansar libremente por todo el lugar durante el día y ya en la noche estarán cómodamente en sus adecuados habitad" cuando Scott finalizo su respuesta, ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada al investigador.

"¿Usted lo sabia Profesor?"

"¿Y está de acuerdo con ello?"

"Por supuesto, además esto también me conviene a mí. Hace ya un tiempo que quería expandir la reserva, sin mencionar que de esta manera sus Pokémon aun podrán ayudarme como hasta ahora" respondió Samuel feliz a las preguntas formuladas por los jóvenes.

"Bien parece ser que todo está arreglado" finalizo Delia la conversación "Y este parece el lugar ideal para vivir, solo no olviden ir de vez en cuando a la casa. Les preparare algo delicioso cuando vayan" decía Delia feliz de tener a su hijo y su sobrina tan cerca de casa.

"No te preocupes mamá iremos siempre que podamos, después de todo nadie podría igualar tu cocina"

"Además con el sistema que instalo Scott la Zona de Batalla prácticamente se cuida sola"

"Así es, se utilizó la mejor tecnología de punta para construir esta instalación, esto es debido a que todo esto es mucho trabajo para solo ustedes dos" dijo Scott mirando a Ash y Amber "Lo que me recuerda que deberían empezar a buscar aprendices" agrego sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

"¿Aprendices?" preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"La mayoría de los Cerebros tienen aunque sea un aprendiz para transmitir sus conocimientos así como su estilo de batalla. Es alguien que de verdad necesita de sus experiencias" informo el magnate "Según tengo entendido Amber ya tiene a su primera aprendiz" agrego con una sonrisa.

"¿A si?" pregunto Ash sorprendido por esa noticia.

"Serena" respondió Amber entes de continuar "Es alguien a quien deseo transmitir todo lo que aprendí en mis viajes como Coordinadora y aunque no seguirá el mismo camino que yo se que le ayudara para llegar a su sueño. En eso es lo que consiste más que nada tener un aprendiz"

"Exacto" concordó Scott.

"Ni yo lo hubiera dicho de otro modo" agrego Samuel.

"Ya veo" dijo Ash mientras unas palabras rondaban su mente _"Un aprendiz"_

XXX

En la residencia Ketchum todo parecía estar en orden y una gran tranquilidad rondaba el lugar, Mr. Mime en esos momentos se encontraba barriendo la cocina mientras Delia lavaba los platos. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ash y Amber habían puesto a funcionar la Zona de Batalla y todo parecía ir muy bien, aunque no habían tenido a ningún retador oficial todavía.

" _Parece ser que ahora que están desempeñando su nueva ocupación Ash y Amber se encuentran más ocupados que nunca, bueno por lo menos se toman el tiempo para visitarme"_ esos eran los pensamientos de Delia mientras feliz realizaba sus labores _"Esos dos sí que tiene mucha energía, creo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran"_ de pronto los pensamientos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa, anunciando a los ocupantes de esta la llegada de visitas.

"¿Mime?" Mr. Mime fue tan amable de abrir la puerta de la entrada, sorprendiéndose con el invitado que encontró del otro lado.

"Pikachu" frente al Pokémon Psíquico se encontraba un muy conocido roedor eléctrico, con la única diferencia de que este tenía un fleco en su cabeza.

"Mime mr mime" exclamo sorprendido por el visitante.

"Si diga" yendo a ver a sus visitas Delia se encamino hasta la puerta.

"Hola señora Ketchum, es un gusto volver a verla" a un lado de Pikachu se encontraba un joven entrenador castaño muy parecido a Ash y que ya había estado antes por ahí.

"Ritchie que alegría, pasen por favor" fue el saludo de Delia al reconocer al joven, al mismo tiempo que invitaba a ambos visitantes a entrar.

XXX

En la Zona de Batalla las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla, hace apenas una semana que habían abierto las puertas de la instalación y desde el primer día Ash y Amber no habían tenido ni un momento de descanso. Tan solo el primer día la Zona de Batalla ya tenía muchos visitantes, tanto los jóvenes entrenadores como los niños de Pueblo Paleta no perdieron la oportunidad de poder combatir en un lugar como ese e inclusive contra uno de los héroes del pueblo. Los días siguientes a ese fueron prácticamente igual.

A diferencia de los otros días ese parecía ser un día un poco más tranquilo, no había tantos niños y no parecía haber ningún entrenador. Los niños se encontraban jugando con los Pokémon de los dos jóvenes Cerebros, realizando batallas no oficiales, o solo viendo dichas batallas. En la puerta trasera de la casa principal se encontraban Ritchie y Sparky, junto con Delia. El muchacho y su Pokémon miraban asombrados la amplia instalación.

"Valla este lugar es increíble" comento Ritchie, admirando los diferentes campos que se encontraban delante de él y Sparky.

"Pika pika"

"Eso mismo piensan Ash y Amber" dijo Delia detrás de él. De pronto un grupo de niños paso corriendo al lado de las dos visitas y el Pokémon, intrigados siguieron al grupo de hace unos momentos hasta un lugar cerca a los peñascos "Pero, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" pregunto la mujer, una vez llegaron junto al ahora más grande grupo de niños, intrigada por todo el ajetreo que había en el lugar.

Entes de que alguien respondiera a su pregunta una sombra paso volando por encima de todos los presentes, llamando la atención de los tres nuevos visitantes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Ritchie sorprendido mientras que veía como una persona, con un traje algo raro, planeaba por el aire.

"¿No lo sabes?" pregunto un niño pequeño sorprendido por la pregunta de Ritchie "La Zona de Batalla es famosa por sus Entrenadores Aéreos" respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, todo esto sin que el niño o Ritchie despegaran su vista del cielo. Ahora en vez de una había dos personas con extraños atuendos planeando por los aires.

"Entrenadores Aéreos" dijo Ritchie con cierta emoción, misma que igualo su Pokémon.

"Pikapika"

Una vez que pudo acercarse más, Ritchie y Sparky se sorprendieron enormemente al distinguir quiénes eran las personas que estaban usando esos extraños trajes. Ash y Amber se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser una Batalla Pokémon al mismo tiempo que se encontraban planeando en el aire.

XXX

"¡Talonflame usa Ala de Acero!" ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que tomaba mas altitud en el aire.

"Talon" el par de alas de Talonflame se volvieron de color blanco brillante para después lanzarse contra Togekiss e impactar dos fuertes golpes contra ella.

"¡Usa Carga de Fuego!"

"Talllllll" envolviéndose en una capa llameante Talonflame tomo altitud "Lonnnn" poco después salió disparado hacia su oponente. El impacto lanzo Togekiss varios metros hacia atrás.

XXX

"Están teniendo una batalla en el aire" dijo Ritchie tratando de entender un poco mas dicho asunto.

"Pikaaaa" concordó su fiel amigo en su hombro.

"Claro en eso consisten los Combates Aéreos" le respondió uno de los niños como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, con un semblante algo extrañado a causa de que el joven castaño no conociera nada de dichos combates.

"¿Combate Aéreo?" Ritchie estaba extrañado, el jamás había oído de dichos combates y eso que había viajado mucho tiempo.

"¿Pika?" Sparky estaba igual de desconcertado que su entrenador.

"En los Combates Aéreos tanto el entrenador como el Pokémon tienen que librar el combate en el aire mientras luchan no solo con su oponente sino también con las fuertes corrientes de aire que soplan por el lugar" explico otro niño.

"Los Combates Aéreos son más difíciles que una batalla normal con Pokémon Voladores ya que las corrientes de aire del campo de batalla son extremadamente fuertes" agrego una niña.

XXX

"¡Togekiss usa Ataque Celestial!" ordeno Amber una vez que su Pokémon logro estabilizarse.

"Togekissssss" cubierta en una hermosa capa de color plata Togekiss se lanzo contra Talonflame con gran fuerza y poder.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Ave Brava!" en un rápido aleteo Talonflame esquivo el ataque de su oponente poco antes de que este impactara contra él.

"Talonflame" envuelto en una capa de azul brillante el pájaro de fuego se lanza en contra de su oponente, acertando un golpe critico que termina por debilitar a Togekiss.

"¡Lo hicimos!" exclamo Ash feliz por su victoria al mismo tiempo que él y su Pokémon regresaban a tierra, en una orilla del lugar donde los esperaba Pikachu.

"Togekiss ya no puede seguir luchando, significa que el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash gana" anuncio el robot que fungía como árbitro.

"Creo que perdimos" remarco Amber mientras guardaba a su Pokémon "Estuviste grandiosa Togekiss" agrego una vez que el Pokémon estuvo nuevamente en su Pokébola. Al igual que Ash ella también había vuelto a tierra, en una de las orillas, junto con Skitty.

XXX

"El señor Ash y la señorita Amber son los mejores Entrenadores Aéreos de aquí, en especial el señor Ash" comento una pequeña niña.

"Es asombroso también quiero intentarlo" dijo Ritchie después de haber presenciado tan asombrosa batalla.

"Pikapikaaaa"

"Si lo desea cualquiera puede competir en este campo" comento un niño.

"La Zona de Batalla deja a cualquier visitante realizar combates en el campo que deseen y con quien deseen, incluso si no son entrenadores" explico otro.

"A decir verdad los Combates Aéreos son las únicas batallas en las que se te pide como único requisito el ser Entrenador Pokémon" agrego un tercero "Pero eso es solo porque se necesita cierta altura para combatir"

Tan absortos estaban todos en la conversación que se estaba teniendo en esos momentos que nadie se dio cuenta cuando ambos Cerebros, en compañía de los tres Pokémon, se digirieron al lugar donde se encontraba el grupo reunido.

"Hola amigos" el saludo Ash, hacia los espectadores, interrumpió cualquier tipo de conversación entre los niños y Ritchie.

"Pika pika" fue el saludo de Pikachu imitando a su entrenador.

En cuestión de segundos el grupo de niños rodeo a ambos Cerebros mientras que los felicitaban, interrogaban o elogiaban. A pesar de todo el tumulto que había a su alrededor Ash y Amber pudieron notar fácilmente la presencia de Ritchie y Sparky en el lugar, junto con la de Delia.

"Hola Ritchie, Sparky"

"Pikachu"

El saludo de Ash y Pikachu detuvo cualquier otra conversación de los niños, los cuales ahora tenían su atención completamente centrada en el joven castaño con el que hace poco se encontraban dialogando y que aparentemente no sabía nada del lugar.

"Hola" saludo el joven algo apenado por todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" pregunto Ash, más que nada por mera formalidad, aunque ya sabía exactamente el porqué de la presencia de su amigo ahí.

"Pues he venido a desafiarte a ti y a Amber"

"Ya lo suponía" dijo Amber mientras ella y Ash se abrían paso entre los niños para llegar hasta su retador "Y bien, ¿Cómo deseas que sea el encuentro?"

"Quiero combatir contra Ash en una batalla tres contra tres gana el que obtenga dos victorias" respondió Ritchie completamente decidido "Además quisiera que la batalla fuera un Combate Aéreo" agrego mientras fijaba su vista en su oponente. Esa última declaración sorprendió un poco a todos los presentes.

"Suena interesante, bien si así lo deseas adelante" dijo Ash con gran decisión.

"Pikachu"

"Que así sea, entonces sígueme para que puedas escoger tu Traje Aéreo" dijo Amber mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar.

"¿Traje Aéreo?"

XXX

Ash y Ritchie se encontraban nuevamente frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo, listos para iniciar con lo que prometía ser un gran encuentro. Ambos jóvenes traían un Traje Aéreo, muy parecido al que se usaba en los Combates Aéreos de Kalos, el de Ash era de color azul mientras que el de Ritchie era de color rojo.

"No puedo creer que peleen a esa altura" comento Delia, un tanto asustada por su hijo, que miraba a ambos jóvenes junto a Amber.

"Es porque los Pokémon que ambos utilizan son del Tipo Volador" respondió Amber sin apartar su vista del cielo, esto hiso que todos los niños le pusieran atención a la joven "A esa altura ambos pueden vigilar a sus Pokémon sin importar en que parte del campo vallan a terminar. Claro que lo malo de pelear a esa altura es el viento, ya que eso juega un papel muy importante en el resultado y eso puede hacer que los entrenadores se esfuercen mas, al igual que sus Pokémon"

"¡Estoy listo cuando tu lo estés!" grito Ash, planeando desde el aire, para poder ser escuchado por Ritchie. El fuerte viento que circulaba por el lugar dificultaba más las conversaciones.

"¡Estoy listo!" respondió Ritchie con el mismo tono.

"Bien, ¡Adelante Jr. 4!" ordeno Ash al robot que hacía de réferi para que iniciara con la batalla.

"Esta es una batalla entre el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash contra el retador Ritchie por el Símbolo de la Perseverancia, cada uno usara tres Pokémon, no se permiten sustituciones. Ganara el que consiga más victorias" fueron las instrucciones del robot.

"¡Bien Butterfree yo te elijo!"

"¡Happy ve!"

Ambos Pokémon mariposa aparecieron en el aire, eran prácticamente iguales salvo por un pequeño detalle. El Butterfree de Ash era de color rosa, esto sorprendió a más de una de las personas en el lugar.

"¡¿Un Butterfree rosa?!" Ritchie era de los más sorprendidos ya que, siendo alguien con un amplio conocimiento de los Pokémon, jamás había visto a un Butterfree de ese color y ni siguiera sabia que existían, hasta ahora.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Happy usa Paralizador!" sin perder tiempo Ritchie ordeno un movimiento a su Pokémon.

"Freeeeee" agitando sus alas fuertemente el Pokémon de Ritchie libero un polvo de color anaranjado, el cual lanzo hacia la mariposa rosa.

"¡Butterfree Velo Sagrado!" antes de que el polvo anaranjado llegara hasta ella, Butterfree se cubrió con una capa de color plateado "¡Ahora usa Viento de Plata!"

"Freeeeee" con gran fuerza la mariposa rosa comenzó a agitar sus alas, creando un hermoso viento de color plateado.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Bola Sombra!" con un ágil movimiento la mariposa morada esquivo el viento de color plateado para luego crear entre sus pequeñas manos una esfera de color negro.

"Freeeee" Happy lanzo la esfera negra hacia su oponente.

"¡Intersécalo con Poder Oculto!" ordeno Ash a su Pokémon.

"Freeeeee" al igual que su oponente la mariposa rosa creó una esfera, pero de color verde, entre sus pequeñas manos y la lanzo hacia el ataque de su contrincante.

El choque entre ambos ataque ocasiono una leve explosión que lanzo a ambos Pokémon mariposa varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndoles perder un poco el equilibrio. Happy logro estabilizarse antes que su oponente, a lo que Ritchie aprovecho.

"¡Psicorrayo rápido!" un rayo de varios colores salió de las antenas de Butterfree disparado hacia la mariposa rosada.

"¡Butterfree cuidado!" al aun estar tratando de recuperar el equilibrio fue imposible para el Pokémon de Ash el poder esquivar el ataque. El rayo de colores golpeo directamente a la mariposa rosada y fue suficiente para debilitarla.

"Butterfree ya no puede continuar. Happy es el ganador" anuncio Jr. 4 con una voz robótica mientras alzaba una bandera de color rojo hacia el lado de Ritchie.

"Lo hiciste muy bien para tu primera batalla Butterfree, gracias" felicito Ash a la mariposa rosa mientras la regresaba a su contenedor esférico "Bien ahora es tu turno" agrego guardando la Pokébola de Butterfree y tomando otra "¡Unfezant yo te elijo!" de la nueva Pokébola salió un Pokémon con apariencia de paloma y una elegante figura y porte.

"Un fezant"

"Muchas gracias Happy" dijo mientras guardaba a su Pokémon "Unfezant" murmuro Ritchie guardando la Pokébola en su mano y sacando su nueva Pokédex.

" **Unfezant, el Pokémon orgulloso y la forma evolucionada de Tranquill. Los Unfezant macho amenazan a sus oponentes balanceando su cabeza. Las hembras superan a los machos en la habilidad de vuelo"**

"Así que tiene unas habilidades de vuelo muy buenas, eso ya lo veremos" comento Ritchie tomaba otra de sus Pokébolas "Y tengo al oponente justo para probarlo ¡Rose adelante!" agrego lanzando la Pokébola al aire, de esta salió un Pokémon ya conocido por Ash.

"Swellow"

"Comiencen"

"¡Rose Ataque de Ala, ahora!" nada mas oír esa indicación, de parte de la pequeña maquina, Ritchie no tardo en ordenar a su Pokémon el primer movimiento.

"Swellow" haciendo brillar sus alas de color blanco Rose se lanzo contra Unfezant, listo para acertar su ataque.

"Ataque equivocado" murmuro Amber para sí misma, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de Ritchie y veía las acciones de su Pokémon.

"Eh" las palabras de la joven llamaron la atención de Delia al mismo tiempo que la desconcertaban.

"¡Unfezant sigue adelante!" ante las ordenes del azabache su Pokémon se dirigió camino directo hacia Rose, pero estando a centímetros de su oponente Unfezant logro pasar por debajo de este y así esquivar su ataque. Las acciones del Pokémon orgulloso hicieron que Rose se desequilibrara y comenzara a caer en picada.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Ritchie sorprendido por el rumbo que había dado la batalla.

" _Muy listo Ash. Cuando ambos Pokémon usan Ataque de Ala puede afectar al contrincante, la fuerza del ataque del Swellow de Ritchie perdió su balance y se salió de control"_ esos eran los pensamientos de Amber mientras miraba la batalla.

"¡Rose resiste!" el Swellow de Ritchie trataba de recuperar el equilibrio para evitar caer al suelo.

"¡Usa Ráfaga de Aire!" Unfezant hizo brillar sus alas mientras daba un aleteo, poco después una fuerte corriente de aire apareció y fue lanzada en contra del Swellow de Ritchie. La poderosa corriente de aire hizo que el Pokémon Volador fuera descendiendo cada vez más rápido pero al mismo tiempo logro que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio.

"Swellow está en serios problemas" comento uno de los niños.

"Esto ya lo veía venir, el Unfezant de Ash tiene más experiencia en este tipo de batalla y esta mejor preparada para esta clase de peleas" explico Amber el porqué la notoria desventaja de Ritchie.

"Swellow va a estrellarse" dijo una niña horrorizada por el futuro resultado.

"¡Ahora Rose sube!" fue la orden desesperada de Ritchie.

"Swellloooooow" milímetros antes de llegar al suelo Rose logro elevarse nuevamente en el aire. El Pokémon de Ash no tardo en colocarse a espaldas de su oponente, al poco tiempo de que este volviera a volar por el cielo. Ahora la batalla se había convertido en una persecución.

"¡Aire Cortante ahora!" con un poderoso aleteo Unfezant lanzo varias ráfagas de aire, de un tenue color verde y entrelazadas, sumamente afiladas.

"¡Evádelo!" en el aire Rose intentaba evitar las ráfagas de aire afilado. Pese al gran esfuerzo del Pokémon Volador varias ráfagas de aire lograron impactar contra él, esto hizo que Rose volviera a perder un poco de equilibrio "¡Gira y has Ataque Rápido!" aun herido, Rose logro equilibrarse para dar la vuelta y realizar la orden de su entrenador. Ahora se encontraba volando en dirección a su oponente, dejando una línea blanca tras de él.

"¡Muy bien As Aéreo!" la orden de Ash sorprendió tanto a Ritchie como a su Pokémon. En cuestión de segundos Unfezant había desaparecido de la vista de Rose, deteniendo así su ataque contra ella, para luego dar una vuelta completa en el aire antes de lanzarse contra su oponente e impactarle un fuerte golpe crítico.

"Creí que el As Aéreo era un ataque ofensivo" comento uno de los pequeños, desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver.

"Si pero Ash se las ingenio para poder usarlo como defensa" explico Amber ante el desconcierto de los niños " _Normalmente seria así pero cuando alguien hace un uso del As Aéreo como este se vuelve casi invencible"_ mientras los niños festejaban las habilidades de Ash, Amber meditaba acerca de ellas _"Me pregunto si Ritchie podrá pensar en un modo de salir de esta"_

"¡Rose multiplícate!" cinco copias del ave azul aparecieron en el cielo, rodeando al Pokémon orgulloso "¡Picotazo!" en cuestión de segundos los seis Pokémon se lanzaron en dirección a su oponente mientras hacían brillar sus respectivos picos.

"¡Vuelve a usar As Aéreo!" Unfezant volvió a desaparecer frente a los ojos de Ritchie y su Pokémon, justo antes de que los seis Pokémon impactaran contra ella, pero esta vez detuvo el ataque a medio vuelo "¡Danza de Pluma!" con un leve aleteo la elegante paloma esparció una leve lluvia de plumas por el cielo, las plumas cayeron sobre Rose cubriéndolo en una capa de color azul mientras sus copias iban desapareciendo "Terminemos esto ¡Ataque Celestial!" en el cielo el Pokémon orgulloso se cubrió de una capa de color plateado para luego lanzarse contra el Swellow del joven castaño, el golpe lanzo a Rose hasta el suelo completamente debilitado.

"Rose ya no puede continuar. Unfezant gana" declaro el robot, sin ninguna emoción.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokébolas, no sin antes agradecerles por su esfuerzo en la batalla, para después tomar cada uno otra en sus manos. El primero en lanzar la nueva Pokébola al aire fue Ash.

"¡Gliscor llego la hora!"

"Gliscor" el Pokémon con apariencia de escorpión y con un tipo de alas algo extrañas apareció en el aire, planeando con el fuerte viento de una manara sorprendente.

"Así que Gliscor" dijo Ritchie viendo a su nuevo oponente en el aire para luego analizarlo con su Pokédex.

" **Gliscor, el Pokémon escorpión colmillo. Es la forma evolucionada de Gligar. Observa a su presa colgado de su cola y ataca a su presa desde arriba"**

"Es momento de usar a mi arma secreta" con esas palabras lanzo su Pokébola al aire "¡Vamos Zippo!"

"Groooooooooo" ante Ash y su Pokémon apareció un Pokémon bien conocido por los dos, al igual que por todos los demás que presenciaban el encuentro. Al aparecer el Pokémon de Fuego dio un fuerte rugido, lleno de coraje, para intimidar a su oponente pero no causo ningún efecto en Gliscor. En vez de asustarse el Pokémon escorpión únicamente dio una despreocupada sonrisa a su oponente mientras así su característica seña con su lengua.

"Comiencen"

Nada mas oír esa indicación, utilizando una corriente de aire, Gliscor comenzó a planear para alejarse de su oponente. Esto desconcertó un poco a la mayoría de los presentes, salvo a Ash y Amber.

"¡Zippo persigue a Gliscor!" ordeno Ritchie a su Pokémon, en cuestión de tiempo el gran lagarto de fuego se encontraba detrás de su oponente "¡Lanzallamas!" de la boca del Pokémon de Fuego empezó a salir un intenso mar de llamas, dirigido hacia el Pokémon frente a él.

Para sorpresa de muchos Ash no dio ninguna orden a Gliscor pero aun así este se mantenía tranquilo. Poco antes de que el intenso fuego lograra alcanzar al Pokémon escorpión una corriente de aire comenzó a soplar por los alrededores, utilizando el viento a su favor Gliscor logro evadir fácilmente el ataque de Zippo para luego colocarse detrás de él.

"¡Tijera X!" haciendo brillar sus dos tenazas Gliscor se fue acercando cada vez más al Charizard de Ritchie, con un movimiento de sus tenazas el Pokémon escorpión lanzo un ataque, en forma de x, contra el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Esquívalo!" en un ágil movimiento Zippo logro esquivar el ataque de Gliscor.

"Nada mal ¡Gliscor Roca Afilada adelante!" unas pedazos de rocas aparecieron girando alrededor de Gliscor. Aprovechando otra corriente de aire Gliscor lanzo los pedazos de roca contra su oponente, la corriente hizo que todas las rocas golpearan contra Zippo.

"¡Zippo levántate!" recuperándose del ataque de su contrincante Zippo se coloco frente a Gliscor, esperando la siguiente orden de su entrenador "¡Cuchillada!" las tres garras en una de las patas de Charizard comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo que aumentaban su tamaño. Con un rápido movimiento el Pokémon de Fuego golpeo a Gliscor con sus garras "¡Lanzallamas!" las intensas llamas no tardaron en salir de la boca de Charizard y golpear directamente a Gliscor. A pesar de los dos ataques consecutivos Gliscor no parecía tener gran daño.

"No estuvo mal" felicito Ash con gran emoción misma que tenía su Pokémon en su mirada "¡Gliscor Tijera X otra vez!" una vez más el Pokémon de Tierra hizo brillar sus tenazas antes de lanzar el característico ataque en forma de x contra su oponente, esta vez el movimiento tuvo el efecto deseado, siendo un golpe directo.

"¡Zippo sujétalo ahora!" aprovechando la cercanía de su contrincante Zippo sujeto a Gliscor entre sus brazos, aprisionándolo por la espalda "¡Movimiento Sísmico!" ante la orden de Ritchie su Pokémon comenzó a volar cada vez más alto.

"¡Gliscor quítatelo de encima!" entre fallidos intentos Gliscor trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre de su oponente pero parecía ser totalmente inútil.

"¡Zippo hazlo!" sin soltar a Gliscor, Zippo comenzó a girar en el aire, formando un círculo perfecto con cada giro al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad cada vez mas.

"¡Gliscor contraataca! ¡Colmillo Trueno!" los colmillos de Gliscor no tardaron en cubrirse de una centellante electricidad amarilla. Entre sus colmillos cargados de intensa electricidad, el Pokémon escorpio, sujeto fuertemente los brazos con los que lo tenia aprisionado su oponente. En poco tiempo una gran cantidad de electricidad cubrió el cuerpo de Zippo, causándole mucho daño, el intenso dolor que sintió logro que este aflojara su agarre lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad a su contrincante de liberarse "Se acabaron los juegos" murmuro Ash mas serio.

"¡Giro de Fuego!"

"¡Roca Afilada!"

De la boca del Pokémon flama salieron unos aros de llamas en forma de espiral mientras que alrededor del Pokémon escorpión aparecieron unos pequeños fragmentos de rocas. Tanto las llamas como los fragmentos de rocas chocaron en medio del cielo, haciendo que ambos movimientos se interceptarán uno con otro y causando una explosión.

"¡Atento Zippo Ala de Acero!" las alas del Charizard de Ritchie se cubrieron completamente de un brillante blanco antes de lanzarse en dirección a Gliscor. Tomando una de las tantas corrientes de aire, como impulso, el Pokémon de Tierra logro esquivar con facilidad el ataque y quedar así arriba del Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Gliscor usa Giga Impacto!" envolviéndose en un manto de energía morado, con destellos amarillos, Gliscor uso la fuerza del viento para impulsarse y lanzarse con gran fuerza contra su oponente.

"¡Zippo!" Ritchie miraba con horror como el Pokémon de su rival impactaba con fuerza contra su Pokémon, mandándolo contra el suelo. El impacto ocasiono que una nube de polvo se levantara por todo el lugar y en consecuencia imposibilitara a cualquiera ver lo que había sucedido.

Una vez que el polvo se disipo se pudo notar el resultado, Zippo se encontraba en el suelo completamente inconsciente. Esto era visto por los entrenadores, como por el Pokémon escorpión y el robot, desde las alturas.

"Zippo ya no puede continuar. El ganador de este encuentro es el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash" anuncio Jr. 4.

XXX

Después de las respectivas felicitaciones y de quitarse los Trajes Aéreos, Ash y Ritchie se encontraban una vez más en tierra firme. A su lado se encontraban Amber y Delia, en cambio los demás niños que se encontraban viendo la batalla ahora se habían ido a ver otros lugares de las instalaciones a petición de los mayores.

"Gran batalla la de hoy" dijo Ritchie extendiendo su mano frente a su viejo amigo y rival "Sin duda aun tengo que mejorar y una vez que lo haga nos enfrentaremos nuevamente" declaro el joven con mucha determinación.

"Estaré esperando ese momento" dijo el azabache mientras estrechaba la mano de su antiguo rival y ahora retador.

"Bien por ustedes pero aun tenemos un asunto que resolver" las palabras de Amber además de interrumpir ese momento también intrigaron a los dos jovencitos "Ritchie espero que estés listo para nuestra batalla"

XXX

Ash y Amber se encontraban, en la entrada del complejo, despidiendo a Ritchie y Delia mientras este último se alejaba del lugar rumbo a su siguiente símbolo. Al mismo tiempo Pikachu se despedía de Sparky y este de él, cada uno en el hombro de su respectivo entrenador.

"Creo que subestimaste a tu oponente al utilizar a Butterfree en una batalla oficial cuando nunca antes había peleado" lo regaño Amber con calma una vez que perdieron de vista al joven peli castaño y a la mujer peli roja.

"Créeme cuando te digo que no lo subestime, simplemente creí que sería una buena manera de probar las habilidades de Butterfree. Después de todo si nunca tiene una batalla oficial entonces no podrá obtener más experiencia" dijo Ash es defensa a la acusación de su prima. Era cierto que podía practicar con sus demás Pokémon e inclusive con los de su prima pero nunca sería igual a pelear verdaderamente contra el Pokémon de un retador.

"En eso te doy la razón pero aun insisto en que lo que hiciste fue arriesgado"

"No te preocupes, para eso tenía a Unfezant y Gliscor como respaldo"

"Bueno supongo que eso está bien" Amber decidió dar por zancado ese asunto "Y debo admitir que los tres estuvieron asombrosos, aunque quede más impresionada con las habilidades de vuelo de Gliscor"

"Y que esperabas de alguien que fue entrenado por el mismísimo Maestro de Batalla Aérea McCann" ante esas palabras Amber no hizo más que sorprenderse.

"Impresionante" comento con voz calmada la joven "Espero que Gliscor quiera enseñarnos un poco de lo que aprendió"

"No creo que haya ningún problema, si pudo enseñarles a mis Pokémon también podrá enseñarles a los tuyos"

"Me refería a ti y a mí, en especial a ti" dijo Amber antes de entrar nuevamente a las instalaciones, dejando a cierto azabache algo desconcertado.

"¡¿Qué significa eso?!"

XXX

Era otro día normal en la Zona de Batallas. El lugar se encontraba repleto de los niños de Pueblo Paleta, los cuales iban de aquí haya jugando y a viendo a los Pokémon y las batallas del lugar. Al igual que todos los días Ash y Amber se encontraban teniendo una de sus tantas batallas de práctica en uno de sus tantos campos. Para poder acostumbrarse a el tipo de ambiente de cada uno de los campos, así como poder aprovecharlos lo más que pudieran, los dos jóvenes Cerebros decidieron que sería buena idea entrenar en cada uno de ellos siempre que pudieran. Ese día se encontraban en el campo número nueve. Si, parecía que sería otro de tantos días normales, excepto por una cosa.

"Mudkip ya no puede continuar. Torchic es el ganador" fue la declaración de Jr. 9 una vez que el pequeño Pokémon azul cayo inconsciente a los pies de su entrenadora.

"Estuvimos cerca" comento Amber con cierta tristeza mientras se inclinaba hasta su, ahora consciente, Pokémon "Será para la próxima" declaro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon de Agua.

"Mudkip" afirmo feliz la salamandra azul.

Mientras eso ocurría de un lado del campo del otro lado Ash y sus Pokémon se encontraban festejando la victoria.

"¡Si lo hicimos!" exclamo Ash dando un gran salto de felicidad.

"¡Pikapika!"

"¡Torchic tor!" al igual que su entrenador el pollito naranja se encontraba saltando muy feliz pero de repente paro de saltar "¿Tor?" antes de que alguien dijera algo, Torchic se cubrió completamente de una segadora luz blanca.

"¿Acaso estará…?" la pregunta del azabache quedo en el aire mientras veía como su Pokémon comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

Una vez que el brillo seso, los presentes pudieron ver más claramente los cambios que había sufrido el Pokémon de Fuego. Su pico se había hecho más pequeño mientras que sus patas habían crecido considerablemente. Sus pequeñas alas habían siendo remplazadas por dos largos brazos, con tras afiladas garras cada uno. Frente a Ash ya no quedaba ni rastro del pequeño y tierno pollito, salvo su color, en su lugar se encontraba un Pokémon con apariencia de gallo y una mirada más fiera.

"Combusken" fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el recién evolucionado Pokémon mientras hacia un tipo de saludo militar hacia su entrenador.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la espera, tratare de subir mas capítulos en estas vacaciones. También espero que lean mi otra historia y el avance de la que estoy por comenzar. Ustedes me dicen si la empiezo ya o hasta que termine esta.**

 **P.D. Lo referente al Maestro Espejismo es probable que lo haga aparte, como una película, ustedes digan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Es Momento de la Revancha! ¡¿Cuánto Has Mejorado?!**

"Creo que con un poco mas de practica Pikachu y tu lograran perfeccionar ese movimiento"

"Yo también lo creo Amber"

En esos momentos Amber y Ash se encontraban en el camino automático en dirección a uno de los campos de batalla para una de sus tantas batallas de práctica, mientras Pikachu y Skitty se encontraban a los pies de los jóvenes jugando entre ellos. Parecía que ese día seria como cualquier otro, desde que abrieron las puertas de la Zona de Batallas, salvo por un pequeño detalle. A mitad de camino Jamero apareció volando frente a ambos Cerebros.

"Disculpen la interrupción pero hay unos retadores esperando en la casa principal" notifico el robot a los dos entrenadores a cargo del lugar.

"Gracias Jamero, vamos para allá" informo Amber para enseguida, junto con Ash y los dos Pokémon, cambiar su rumbo hacia la casa principal al mismo tiempo que Jamero se retiraba del lugar.

"¿Oíste eso Pikachu? ¡Tenemos retadores!" declaro Ash lleno de emoción mientras su inseparable compañero subía hasta su hombro.

"¡Pika!" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa principal, nada más abrir la puerta, ambos jóvenes se encontraron con tres rostros conocidos. Harrison y Tyson, en compañía de su Meowth con botas, se encontraban a un lado de la gran computadora hablando con Brock. El joven Doctor Pokémon había vuelto de su viaje hace pocos días y por petición de ambos Cerebros, en vista de que en la casa de la Zona de Batallas había muchas habitaciones de huéspedes disponibles y el equipo médico más moderno, Brock se había mudado con Ash y Amber.

"¡Harrison! ¡Tyson!" llamando la atención de sus antiguos rivales Ash interrumpió la conversación de sus tres amigos.

"¡Pikachu!" imitando el saludo de su entrenador Pikachu saludo al Pokémon a un lado de Tyson.

"Hola Ash" saludaron ambos entrenadores, terminando así su conversación con el moreno.

"Que alegría volver a verlos" comento Amber una vez que ella y Ash llegaron junto a sus amigos "Y supongo que no tengo que preguntar porque están aquí, eso es más que obvio"

"Si, venimos a desafiarlos" confirmo Harrison con gran tranquilidad pero lleno de emoción "Aunque fue una sorpresa el encontrarnos aquí" agrego haciendo referencia a la presencia simultánea de Tyson y el.

"Supongo que tuvimos la misma idea" comento Tyson con una sonrisa.

"Bien ya les comente a Harrison y Tyson acerca de las reglas de la Zona de Batallas así que deberíamos de comenzar" dijo Brock.

"¿Ya eligieron el campo de batalla y el modo del encuentro?" pregunto Amber ante las palabras del moreno.

"Aun no me decido" fue la respuesta que les dio Tyson sin ninguna preocupación "Es una decisión difícil"

"Yo si" respondió Harrison "Una batalla dos contra dos en el campo número tres" nada mas decir esas palabras en la gran pantalla de la computadora apareció la imagen del campo mencionado.

"Me parece perfecto y que les parece si mientras tú y Ash tienen su batalla, yo y Tyson tenemos la nuestra" sugirió Amber con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro, dicha sugerencia extraño a la minina a su lado.

"Es una gran idea" concordó Ash "¿Y ustedes que opinan?"

"Por mi está bien"

"Por mi también"

Ambos retadores estuvieron de acuerdo en la sugerencia de la peli café, para poder hacer las cosas más rápido.

"Bien está decidido entonces nos vemos después" sin perder tiempo Ash, junto con Pikachu, Harrison y Brock salieron por la puerta por donde hace poco habían entrado el azabache y la peli café. Una vez que la puesta se cerro Amber dirigió su vista hacia Tyson y su Pokémon "En cuanto a nuestra batalla, ¿Qué te parece si combatimos en uno de mis campos favoritos?" pregunto con una mirada un tanto diferente a la usual en ella, más seria.

XXX

Ahora Ash y Harrison estaban frente a frente en el campo de batalla de los Tipo Insecto mientras que Brock se encontraba sentado en una de las pequeñas bancas del lugar. El habitad en cuestión se podía sentir como si fuera un bosque, el lugar idóneo para que los Pokémon Insecto vivieran y pala librar una batalla con ese tipo en todo su esplendor.

"La Batalla entre Harrison de Raíz Chica y Ash de Pueblo Paleta está por comenzar" anuncio uno de los mini robot parecidos a Jamero "Esta es una batalla oficial de dos Pokémon y terminara cuando los dos Pokémon de un lado no pueda continuar, además no se permiten sustituciones" informo el Jr. 3 "Comiencen"

"¡Leavanny yo te elijo!" la primera elección del azabache fue el Pokémon Insecto de la lejana región de Unova.

"Leavanny" el Pokémon con apariencia de mantis apareció en el campo con una expresión amigable y serena, no parecía ser un Pokémon para batalla.

"Así que vamos contra Leavanny" sacando su nueva Pokédex, Harrison analizo los datos del Pokémon frente a él.

" **Leavanny, el Pokémon cultivador. Es la forma evolucionada de Swadloon y evolución final de Sewaddle. Cuando Leavanny encuentra un Pokémon pequeño, le hace ropa con las navajas de sus manos usando hojas y seda pegajosa"**

"Estoy totalmente preparado" comento Harrison con decisión mientras tomaba un de sus Pokébolas "¡Ve Weavile!" el Pokémon Tipo Oscuridad y forma evolucionada de Sneasel apareció en el campo de batalla.

"Weavile" el Pokémon de Harrison mostraba una expresión completamente siniestra y fría, tal y como se esperaba de los de su especie.

" _Así que Sneasel evoluciono, bien eso solo lo hace más interesante"_ pensaba el azabache mirando atentamente a su oponente y al Pokémon de este "¡Ve Leavanny! ¡Tijera X!"

"¡Weavile ataque de Garra de Metal!" fue la orden que dio Harrison a su Pokémon, como acción evasiva.

"Vaaaaaa" haciendo brillar las dos hojas, que tiene por manos, Leavanny las cruza en forma de x antes de lanzarse contra su oponente "Nnyyyyyy"

"Wea" casi al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su oponente Weavile hizo brillar las tres grandes garras de una de sus patas delanteras "Vile" las garras brillantes del Pokémon de Hielo y el ataque cruzado del Pokémon Insecto se interceptaron entre ellos, en un choque de poder.

"¡Leavanny Bola de Energía!" al ver lo pareja que estaba la fuerza de ambos Pokémon, Ash decidió optar por otra alternativa.

"Leaaaaa" tomando distancia del Pokémon Oscuridad, Leavanny dio un gran salto en el aire mientras iba generando una esfera de energía de color verde en su boca "Vannyyyyyy" aun estando en el aire, el Pokémon Insecto lanzo la esfera de energía.

"Weavile" a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida y antes aun de que su entrenador se lo ordenara Weavile comenzó a correr, logrando así esquivar la esfera verde.

"Es más rápido que cuando era un Sneasel" comento Ash mientras el Pokémon se iba acercando cada vez más a Leavanny _"Pero esta vez las cosas serán distintas"_ fueron sus pensamientos llenos de confianza.

"¡Weavile Ataque Finta!" sin dejar de correr el Pokémon de Hielo siguió directo hacia su objetivo, para impactar su ataque contra Leavanny.

"¡Bloquéalo con Contraescudo de Tormenta de Hojas!" ordeno el azabache mientras veía como Weavile se iba acercando a su Pokémon.

"¿Contra qué?" pregunto confundido Harrison por el extraño nombre de susodicho ataque, el cual nunca antes había oído.

"Vannyyyyy" un remolino de hojas brillantes rodeo completamente a Leavanny, casi como si fuera un escudo de hojas verdes, justo antes de que Weavile impactara contra él. Sin poder evitarlo el Pokémon de Hielo impacto con gran fuerza contra el muro de hojas.

"¡Weavile!" el impacto mando al Pokémon Oscuridad hasta los pies de su entrenador, justo después de lanzarlo varios metros en el aire.

"¡Weavile no!" exclamo Harrison preocupado por su Pokémon, pero una vez que vio como Weavile se volvía a poner de pie agrego "Bien sigamos ¡Usa Bola Sombra!"

"Weavile" entre sus garras el Pokémon de Hielo genero una gran esfera de color negro, la cual después lanzo contra Leavanny.

"¡Tijera X!" con sus dos manos brillantes cruzadas en forma de x, Leavanny partió en dos la gran esfera negra. Ambas partes de la esfera pasaron a un lado del Pokémon Insecto, antes de explotar, sin causarle ningún daño "¡Ahora Hojas Navaja!"

"Leava… nnynny…" haciendo brillar las antenas en su cabeza Leavanny lanzo varias hojas extremadamente afiladas contra Weavile.

"¡Ventisca!" el fuerte aire helado de Weavile congelo completamente las hojas de Leavanny, destrozándolas por el frio, antes de dirigirse hacia el Pokémon Insecto.

"¡Esquívalo!" a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida Leavanny esquivo el frio aire.

"¡Desapareció!" exclamo Harrison sorprendido, al igual que Weavile, por la velocidad del Pokémon mantis.

"Gracias a su entrenamiento especial, Leavanny es tan veloz como para poder esquivar perfectamente un Combate Cercano" comento Ash ante la sorpresa de Harrison, completamente satisfecho de sus logros. Al mismo tiempo Leavanny se colocaba atrás del Pokémon Oscuridad "¡Leavanny Doble Rayo!"

"Leavannyyyyy" de las antenas de Leavanny salió disparado un rayo de varios colores. El colorido rayo impacto contra Weavile, causando una leve explosión en el proceso. Una vez que el humo, causado por la explosión, se disipo se vio como el Pokémon Oscuridad se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo mientras con el Pokémon Insecto aun lado de él.

"Weavile no puede continuar, Leavanny gana" anuncio el árbitro robótico.

"Buen trabajo Leavanny" felicito Ash a su Pokémon.

"Leavanny" respondió feliz el Pokémon del azabache.

"Fue un gran trabajo Weavile, mereces un largo descanso" dijo Harrison mientras el rayo rojo absorbía a Weavile dentro de su Pokébola "Sin duda has mejorado, como se esperaba de ti, pero no vas a vencerme" comento mientras sacaba otra Pokébola "Como tú, yo no acepto la derrota ¡Yo elijo a Blaziken!" dijo lanzando la Pokébola al campo de batalla.

"¡Blaziken!" nada más aparecer el Pokémon de fuego hizo aparecer llamas alrededor de sus muñecas, casi como si se trataran de unas pulseras de fuego.

"¡Vamos Leavanny! ¡Bola de Energía!"

"Levaaaa" el Pokémon cultivador empezó a acumular la energía necesaria en su boca para formar la esfera de color verde, la cual se iba haciendo cada vez más grande "Nnyyyyy" una vez que estuvo listo, Leavanny lanzo el ataque contra el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Lanzallamas!" de la boca de Blaziken no tardo en salir un poderoso mar de llamas. A mitad del campo ambos ataques colisionaron, causando una leve explosión y un denso humo como consecuencia de ella "¡Ahora Blaziken Puño de Fuego!"

"¡Leavanny Tijera X ahora!"

Al mismo tiempo que Blaziken se lanzaba en dirección hacia su oponente, con su puño cubierto en llamas, Leavanny cruzaba las dos grandes hojas de sus manos mientras un brillo colorido las cubría completamente. Pese a la ventaja de tipo, por parte de Harrison y su Pokémon, la colisión de ambos ataques únicamente hizo retroceder a ambos Pokémon.

"¡Puño de Fuego consecutivo!" ordeno Harrison, sin darle tiempo a sus oponentes de un descanso.

"¡Rápido esquívalos!" fue la orden preventiva del azabache para con su Pokémon.

De una manera sumamente rápida y elegante, Leavanny lograba eludir todos golpes lanzados por Blaziken pero con mucho trabajo. Pese a su buena velocidad el Pokémon Insecto tenía problemas para evadir los ataques de su oponente, esto era debido a que el cansancio por la batalla anterior ya estaba haciéndose presente y al hecho de que el Pokémon de Fuego era sumamente rápido.

"¡Patada de Fuego!" en un rápido cambio Blaziken paro la lluvia de puñetazos para lanzar una poderosa patada, envuelta en llamas, contra Leavanny.

"¡Esquívalo ahora!" justo cuando la pierna de Blaziken iba a golpear al Pokémon Insecto, este dio un gran salto en el aire para luego dar unas cuentas volteretas antes de caer al suelo _"Leavanny está cansando, no podrá seguirle el paso a Blaziken por mucho más tiempo. Es mejor mantener la distancia"_ eran los pensamientos del azabache mientras veía a su Pokémon el cual, pese a no haber recibido ningún daño, tenía problemas para respirar debido al cansancio "¡Usa Tormenta de Hojas!"

"Vaaaa" un poderoso tornado de hojas verdes y brillantes apareció alrededor de Leavanny "Nnyyyy" pero a diferencia de la vez pasada esta vez fueron lanzadas contra el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Lanzallamas!"

"Blazikeeeen" las poderosas llamas que salieron de la boca de Blaziken cubrieron completamente la lluvia de hojas brillantes, destruyéndolas por completo hasta hacerlas cenizas "Blaziken" sin parar su ataque el Pokémon de Fuego incremento el poder de sus llamas.

"¡Leeeeee!" el ataque de Blaziken logro llegar hasta Leavanny, el cual se encontraba muy cansado para esquivarlo.

"¡Leavanny!" exclamo Ash mientras veía como las llamas lanzaban a Leavanny hasta el tronco de un árbol para luego dejarlo caer al suelo.

"Lea… va… nny" el Lanzallamas fue suficiente para dejar a Leavanny fuera de combate.

"Leavanny no puede continuar, Blaziken gana"

"Diste una gran batalla Leavanny" dijo Ash a la Pokébola en sus manos, una vez que regreso al Pokémon Insecto a ella, mientras la intercambiaba por otra de su cinturón _"El Blaziken de Harrison es un Pokémon poderoso pero por suerte tengo al contrincante perfecto para el"_ pensaba el azabache mirando detenidamente la Pokébola en sus manos "¡Heracross yo te elijo!"

"¡Heracross!" de la Pokébola que lanzo el azabache al campo de batalla apareció el Pokémon escarabajo azul, listo para el enfrentamiento. Alrededor del cuerno de Heracross se encontraba una piedra amarilla con detalles azules, naranjas y rojos.

" **Heracross, el Pokémon de un cuerno. Aunque es gentil y dócil, es muy fuerte y puede voltear a sus oponentes con su enorme cuerno. Su alimento favorito es la savia dulce de los árboles"**

"Esta batalla será intensa, el Heracross de Ash en verdad es fuerte" dijo Harrison a su Pokémon después de revisar los datos del Pokémon y recordando haber visto combatir al Pokémon de Ash en la Conferencia Plateada "Además no hay que olvidar que puede Megaevolucionar" comento sin dejar de ver detenidamente la Heracrossita en el cuerno del escarabajo azul.

"Con un oponente como Blaziken sería un error no darlo todo" comento el azabache a Harrison, al mismo tiempo que mostraba su muñeca con el Mega Aro "¡Muy bien Heracross! ¡Megaevolución!" mientras daba esa orden, con su otra mano, Ash toco la Piedra Llave en el aro de color negro.

Al mismo tiempo que la piedra en el brazalete negro de Ash brillaba, la piedra alrededor del cuerno de Heracross también lo hacía. Poco después Heracross se cubrió de una brillante luz y fue cambiando su forma. Una vez que la luz desapareció se pudo percibir a un Heracross un tanto diferente al normal, era un poco más alto, con sus antenas un poco más largas, y ahora poseía dos cuernos. El cuerno más grande se encontraba encima de su cabeza mientras que el otro estaba entre sus ojos, casi como si fuera una nariz. Sus dos brazos eran más robustos, había adquirido una tercera garra en cada uno y su estomago daba la apariencia de una ventila. Sus colores ahora eran más anaranjados en algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras que su espalda se había vuelto de color amarilla.

"¡Heracross!" ahora Mega Heracross hacia por primera vez su aparición en batalla.

"Esto cada vez se pone mejor" murmura Harrison lleno de emoción "¡Blaziken usa Lanzallamas!" de la boca de Blaziken salieron las intensas llamas de color rojo. El ataque del Pokémon de Fuego cubrió por completo al escarabajo azul, pero Ash ni siquiera se inmuto.

"¡Usa Ataque Furia ahora!" con un movimiento de sus brazos Heracross disperso las llamas a su alrededor, dejando leves chispas en el aire, para luego lanzarse contra Blaziken. Con su cuerno más grande el Pokémon escarabajo lanzo una lluvia de golpes contra el Pokémon de Fuego, impactando todos ellos "Gracias a la Habilidad de Mega Heracross, Encadenado, los movimientos como Ataque Furia siempre dan todos en el blanco" comunico el azabache a su oponente.

"Bien Blaziken ¡Ataque Rápido!" a una velocidad sorprendente el Pokémon de Fuego se lanzo para impactar contra el escarabajo azul, dejando tras de él una estela de color blanco. A pesar del fuerte golpe recibido Heracross se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

"¡Heracross Ataque de Cuerno!" aprovechando la cercanía del Pokémon de Fuego, Heracross hizo brillar sus dos cuernos de color entre blanco y plateado. Logrando desequilibrar a Blaziken y utilizando su gran fuerza, el escarabajo azul lo lanzo por los aires.

"¡Blaziken resiste!" usando su increíble destreza, Blaziken logra estabilizarse fácilmente en el aire para luego dar unas volteretas antes de caer de pie en el suelo "Tal vez tu Heracross tenga una gran resistencia Ash, pero mi Blaziken tiene un gran poder para destruirla" comento Harrison haciende referencia al hecho de que el Pokémon Insecto todavía se mantenía en pie después de recibir dos ataques seguidos y no parecía nada cansado "¡Blaziken Patada de Fuego!"

"¡Esquívalo y usa Ataque Furia!" nada mas esquivar la pierna envuelta en llamas de Blaziken, Heracross utilizo su gran cuerno para comenzar una lluvia de golpes contra el Pokémon de Fuego, acertando todos ellos.

"¡Blaziken usa Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Heracross Megacuerno!"

Mientras Blaziken se lanzaba hacia su oponente con la estela blanca tras de él, Heracross hacia lo mismo con su cuerno brillando de un intenso color blanco. En medio del campo de batalla ambos Pokémon chocaron, en una lucha por avanzar.

"¡Blaziken Combate Cercano!" aprovechando la cercanía a la que estaban ambos Pokémon, Harrison ordeno aquel movimiento.

"Muy bien Heracross es nuestra oportunidad" dijo el azabache a su Pokémon una vez que escucho el ataque que ordeno su contrincante "¡As Aéreo ahora!" la orden de Ash sorprendió al retador y a su Pokémon.

Blaziken lanzo una lluvia de golpes y patadas en contra del Pokémon Insecto mientras que, con sus brazos brillantes de color blanco, Heracross lanzaba varios golpes contra el Pokémon de Fuego. Ambos Pokémon bloqueaban los golpes del otro mientras trataban de acertar un golpe a su contrincante. En un momento dado los dos Pokémon lograron golpear a su oponente, ocasionando que ambos retrocedieran hasta estar frente a sus respectivos entrenadores.

"Sin duda tu Blaziken se ha hecho muy fuerte Harrison" felicito Ash a su amigo y antiguo rival.

"Tu Heracross también es muy bueno Ash" elogio el castaño al azabache.

En esos momentos ambos podían notar como a sus Pokémon les costaba trabajo respirar, por todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho a lo largo de la batalla, todo indicaba que el combate estaba por llegar a su final. Con eso en mente ambos entrenadores se prepararon para terminar de una vez por todas con aquella batalla.

"Enséñales quien está al mando" dijo Harrison a su Pokémon, como palabras de aliento "¡Blaziken usa Puño de Fuego ahora!" el puño envuelto en llamas de Blaziken no tardo en impactar contra la cara del Pokémon Insecto, pero aun así Heracross se mantenía firme en su lugar.

"¡Heracross resiste ahí!" con esas palabras el escarabajo azul tomo el brazo del Pokémon de Fuego entre sus dos manos, antes de que este lo quitara "¡Ataque Furia ahora!" sin soltar a su oponente Heracross arremetió una serie de golpes, con su gran cuerno, contra Blaziken "¡Ahora Megacuerno!" al mismo tiempo que soltaba el brazo de Blaziken, Heracross hace brillar su cuerno de color blanco para luego impactarlo contra el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Salta y esquívalo!" en el último momento Blaziken logra esquivar el cuerno brillante de Heracross, saltando por el aire para luego aterrizar nuevamente en el suelo "¡Blaziken termínalo con Lanzallamas!"

"¡Heracross Hiperrayo y a toda potencia! ¡Ahora!"

El intenso mar de llamas de Blaziken impacto contra la energía de color anaranjada de Heracross, en una lucha de fuerzas. Parecía que ambos ataques estaban parejos pero en el último momento el Hiperrayo de Heracross deshizo el Lanzallamas de Blaziken para luego seguir camino contra el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Blaziken!" el impacto mando a Blaziken a volar varios metros en el aire para luego caer inconsciente en el campo.

"Blaziken ya no puede continuar, lo que significa que el ganador de este encuentro en el Cerebro de la Frontera, Ash Ketchum" con esa declaración dio por terminado en encuentro entre Harrison y Ash.

"Gracias Blaziken, estuviste asombroso, toma un buen descanso" comento Harrison a su Pokémon mientras lo regresaba a su Pokébola. Del otro lado Ash felicitaba a su Pokémon, mientras este desasía la Megaevolución, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia él "Aunque perdí, reconozco que fue una gran batalla" dijo mientras extendía su mano en señal de felicitación, una vez que estuvo frente al azabache y sus Pokémon, para después agregar "Además fue grandioso poder combatir contra una Megaevolución, verlo es una cosa pero enfrentarlo es otra totalmente distinta"

"Te lo agradezco Harrison, la verdad me divertí mucho" respondió Ash mientras tomaba la mano del castaño en señal de respeto "Espero con ansias volver a enfrentarnos en un futuro cercano"

"Dalo por hecho, volveré por la revancha más pronto de lo que crees"

"Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver cómo va la batalla de Amber y Tyson?" sugirió Brock que en esos momentos se iba acercando al par de entrenadores "Tengo entendido que están en el campo número ocho"

XXX

Ash, junto con sus dos amigos, y el roedor eléctrico estaban entrando en el campo de batalla donde en esos momentos se encontraban Amber y Tyson. Nada más entrar, los tres jóvenes y el Pokémon, vieron como Amber se encontraba felicitando a su Espeon y Umbreon para después guardarlos.

"Parece que la batalla ya termino" comento Harrison mientras Ash, Brock y el se acercaban a Amber y Tyson.

"Si y según veo su batalla también" dijo Amber, haciendo referencia a la presencia del trió de entrenadores y el Pokémon Eléctrico "Justo a tiempo" agrego mientras daba un vistazo a su Poké Reloj "Creo que es un buen momento para un refrigerio y después podemos seguir con los enfrentamientos"

"Me parece una gran idea y de paso aprovechan para curar a sus Pokémon, en caso de que quieran usar a alguno de ellos en su siguiente encuentro" comento Brock a los presentes, ante la sugerencia de la peli café.

"Por mi está bien" concordó Harrison.

"Por mi también, sirve y así pienso en cual campo podríamos combatir" agrego Tyson, con sus últimas palabras dirigidas al azabache.

"¿Y por qué no combaten en el campo número dos?" sugirió Amber al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la salida del campo.

XXX

Después de un descanso para almorzar y curar a sus Pokémon, nuevamente Ash se encontraba en uno de los campos de batalla de la instalación listo para librar otro tan ansiado combate en contra de uno de sus antiguos rivales. Ahora el azabache y Tyson se encontraban en el campo de los Pokémon de Agua, a sugerencia de Amber que en esos momentos se encontraba en el Habitad de los Pokémon de Hielo librando un combate contra Harrison.

Por decisión de Tyson la batalla se libraría sobre el agua, por esa razón el campo de batalla era la alberca de en medio. En esos momentos ambos oponentes se encontraban dentro de ella, sobre unos grandes flotadores rectangulares mientras otros cuantos flotadores circulares estaban esparcidos por todo el campo de agua. Al igual que la vez pasada Brock se encontraba viendo la batalla del azabache, con pikachu sentado en su regazo.

"Esta es una batalla oficial entre el Cerebro de la Frontera, Ash y el retador Tyson" anuncio el árbitro robótico "Sera una batalla de tres Pokémon y terminara cuando los Pokémon de un lado no puedan combatir, además solo al retador se le permite sustituir" explico el Jr. 2 "Comiencen"

"¡Shiftry sal ya!" sin perder tiempo Tyson arrojo la Pokébola de su primera elección al aire.

"¡Shiftry!" de la Pokébola de Tyson salió el Pokémon Tipo Planta y Oscuridad.

" _Así que usara a Shiftry, bien yo también usare algo de igual peso"_ con esos pensamientos el azabache tomo una Pokébola de su cinturón y la arrojo al aire "¡Quagsire yo te elijo!"

"Quaaa" el Pokémon pez tenía una mirada perdida y desconcertada.

" **Quagsire, el Pokémon pez de agua y la forma evolucionada de Wooper. Quagsire hace su casa en limpias y frescas aguas del lago. El Quagsire está cubierto de una capa de piel resbalosa haciendo que éste Pokémon sea difícil de manejar. Tiene un carácter tranquilo y no se preocupa si su cabeza golpea contra barcos o piedras cuando nada"**

"Ya veo" sin perder tiempo Tyson había revisado los datos del Pokémon oponente "¡Shiftry Bola Sombra!"

"Shif… try" entre sus manos, en forma de abanicos de hojas, Shiftry genero una esfera de color negro y la lanzo en dirección al Pokémon de Agua.

"¡Quagsire Chorro de Agua!" tomando una gran bocanada de aire, el Pokémon pez inflo sus cachetes antes de lanzar un poderoso chorro de agua. El ataque de agua choco contra la esfera negra, explotando al contacto. La explosión genero que el agua de la alberca se comenzara a agitar.

"¡Shiftry Megapatada ya!" Shiftry dio un gran salto desde el flotador en el que estaba parado y una vez en el aire hizo brillar uno de sus pies de color celeste brillante.

"¡Usa Niebla Quagsire!" ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que Shiftry lanzaba su pie brillante en dirección contra el Pokémon pez.

"Quaaaa" de la boca del Pokémon pez salió una densa niebla de color blanco que cubrió todo el campo, impidiendo a Shiftry poder ver algo y haciendo que fallara en su ataque. A causa de la niebla Shiftry tampoco pudo ver los flotadores en la piscina por lo que termino cayendo al agua.

"¡Es tu oportunidad Quagsire! ¡Sumérgete en el agua y ataca a Shiftry!" ninguno de los dos entrenadores tampoco podía ver nada con la niebla, lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua pero eso fue suficiente para que Ash supiera que estaba pasando.

Una vez debajo del agua, el Pokémon pez no tardo en embestir fuertemente a Shiftry con su cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte que saco al Pokémon Oscuridad fuera del agua y lo hiso caer en uno de los flotadores, acto seguido Quagsire también volvió a la superficie. Con toda la niebla en el campo ninguno de los entrenadores podía ver algo tan solo escuchaban el chapoteo del agua.

"¿Shiftry te encuentras bien?" pregunto Tyson a su Pokémon, preocupado de no poder ver su estado.

"Shif... try" fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta el entrenador de Hoenn, el cual pudo notar una queja de dolor en la voz de su Pokémon.

"Quagsire tiene el habito de atacar todo con su cabeza, la cual es muy dura" comento el azabache feliz porque el habito de su Pokémon fuera tan útil en esos momentos _"Aunque cuando el golpe es para mí no es tan bueno"_

"Esto aun no acaba Ash" dijo Tyson frustrado por cómo se estaba desarrollando la batalla hasta el momento "¡Viento Cortante Shiftry!"

"¡Shiftry!" con unos movimientos de sus manos en forma de abanicos, Shiftry genero una ráfaga de viento afilado. La ráfaga despejo toda la espesa niebla blanca del campo y permitió a ambos entrenadores y Pokémon poder volver a ver lo que pasaba.

"¡Ahora Ataque Rápido!" aprovechando una vez que el campo estuvo despejado Tyson ordeno un ataque a su Pokémon.

"¡Shiftry!" Shiftry comenzó a saltar de un flotador a otro en dirección a Quagsire, dejando tras de él la característica estela de color blanco del ataque.

Cuando Shiftry iba a impactar contra Quagsire este simplemente coloco su cabeza al frente, para minimizar el daño. El impacto hizo caer al Pokémon pez al agua, mientras Shiftry se posicionaba en el flotador donde hace poco estaba Quagsire.

" _No le hizo gran daño, ese Quagsire es muy resistente"_ Tyson veía como el Pokémon de Agua fácilmente salía del agua y volvía a subir a uno de los flotadores en la piscina "¡Shiftry Doble Equipo!" de un momento a otro el Pokémon Planta desapareció para después aparecer cinco copias del mismo Pokémon, las cuales rodearon al Pokémon pez "¡Ataque Rápido ahora!"

"¡Defiéndete con Contraescudo!" ordeno Ash nada más darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer Tyson.

Al mismo tiempo que las cinco copias de Shiftry iban en dirección al Pokémon pez, cada una con una estela blanca detrás, Quagsire empezó a generar una ola de color marrón por todo el flotador. La ola se expandió alrededor del Pokémon de Agua, formando una especie de barrera, justo antes de que las copias impactaran contra él. El choque ocasiono que las cuatro copias desaparecieran mientras que el original fue lanzado a un flotador.

"¡Shiftry no!" Tyson preocupado veía como su Pokémon hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

"Es momento de terminar ¡Quagsire Rayo de Hielo!"

"¡Quaaaaaa!" abriendo su boca, Quagsire genero una esfera de color azul y de ella salieron varios rayos en dirección a Shiftry. Cuando los rayos azules tocaron a Shiftry este quedo completamente congelado.

"¡Shiftry!" Tyson solo podía ver a su Pokémon dentro de un gran tempano de hielo, inconsciente.

"Shiftry ya no puede continuar, Quagsire gana" fue lo único que dijo el árbitro robótico.

"¡Shiftry regresa!" el rayo rojo absorbió al Pokémon congelado y lo devolvió a la Pokébola en la mano de Tyson "¡Meowth sal ya!" intercambiando la Pokébola en su mano por otra en su cinturón, el peli café la arrojo al aire.

"Meowth" del contenedor esférico salió el felino con su característico sombrero, pañuelo y sus botas, el Pokémon en cuestión tenía una expresión confiada y orgullosa.

"¡Atactrueno!" sin perder tiempo Tyson ordeno el primer movimiento. Cubriendo su cuerpo de una electricidad de color amarillo, el felino lanzo un poderoso rayo contra el Pokémon pez. Ni Ash ni su Pokémon hicieron algo para evitar el ataque, el rayo amarillo impacto directo contra Quagsire pero no le hizo ni un solo rasguño "¿Pero cómo?" Tyson veía sorprendido como el rayo no había afectado al Pokémon de Agua.

"A Quagsire no le afectan los ataques eléctricos" fue la única respuesta que dio el azabache a la pregunta de su oponente.

"En ese caso cambiare de estrategia" aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tyson tomo la Pokébola del felino y la apunto hacia su Pokémon "¡Meowth regresa!" guardando al Pokémon Normal, el peli café tomo otra Pokébola de su cinturón y la arrojo al aire "¡Sceptile sal!" el gran lagarto verde apareció en el campo de batalla "¡Sceptile Bala Semilla!" las semillas de color verde salieron disparadas desde la boca de Sceptile en dirección al Pokémon pez.

"¡Contraescudo!" al igual que la ultima vez, Quagsire se protegió con la barrera de color marrón justo antes de que el ataque de Sceptile llegara hasta el. La ola marrón impidió que las semillas verdes lograran tocar al Pokémon pez.

"¡Sceptile Hojas Navaja al agua ahora!" utilizando el campo a su favor Tyson ordeno aquel movimiento. Todo esto sin que el movimiento de Quagsire dejara de estar en funcionamiento.

"¡Scep…!" Sceptile hizo brillar las hojas en sus brazos de un intenso color verde antes de que estas se alargaran, formando unas especie de navajas "¡… tile!" con un movimiento de sus brazos el lagarto verde golpeo el agua frente a él con las navajas en sus brazos, el golpe formo una gran ola en dirección al Pokémon pez. La ola cubrió completamente a Quagsire, eliminando también su movimiento.

"Hay que eliminarlo ¡Hojas Navaja otra vez!" una vez mas Sceptile hizo brillar las hojas en sus brazos, convirtiéndolas en unas navajas afiladas.

"¡Sceptile!" a una gran velocidad Sceptile paso de un flotador en un extremo del campo a otro en el otro extremo, pasando frente a Quagsire, antes de regresar las hojas de sus brazos al tamaño normal. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Quagsire cayó en el flotador inconsciente.

"Quagsire ya no puede continuar, Sceptile gana"

"Estuviste grandioso Quagsire, te mereces un descanso" dijo a la Pokébola en sus manos, una vez haber devuelto al Pokémon pez a ella, para luego intercambiarla por otra en su cinturón "¡Kingler yo te elijo!"

"Kukikuki" el cangrejo gigante abría y cerraba sus tenazas en señal de ataque.

"Kingler, ¿eh?"

" **Kingler, el Pokémon pinza y la forma evolucionada de Krabby. Un Pokémon tenaz cuyas pinzas endurecidas pueden cerrar con el poder de 10.000 caballos de fuerza. Sus tenazas aplastantes lo hacen un oponente poderoso"**

"¡Kingler Hiperrayo!"

"¡Sceptile Rayo Solar ya!"

Decididos a terminar la batalla lo antes posible, ambos entrenadores ordenaron el ataque más poderoso de todo su arsenal. Por un lado Sceptile cargo la energía del sol en su cuerpo para luego liberarla, en forma de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo, por su boca. Mientras que Kingler cargo la energía en su gran tenaza para después liberarla por el mismo lugar, en forma de un gran rayo de color anaranjado.

Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio del campo, creando una gran esfera de energía combinada para después convertirse en un gran rayo que salió disparado hacia el cielo. El gran poder explosivo de la combinación de esos dos ataques ocasiono que todo el campo se cubriera con una capa de humo mientras formaba olas en el agua, lo suficientemente grandes como para sacar una cuarta parte del agua de la alberca. Al despejarse el humo el resultado del combate fue algo que ninguno de los presentes se había imaginado, ambos Pokémon habían quedado fuera de combate.

"Ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar, ambos entrenadores por favor sustituyan Pokémon" fue la petición que hizo Jr. 2.

"¡Kingler regresa!" el rayo rojo absorbió al Pokémon cangrejo gigante "Buen trabajo Kingler, ahora descansa"

"Por lo menos logramos desasearnos de un oponente mas, ahora solo falta uno" dijo Tyson a la Pokébola en su mano, una vez haber devuelto a su Pokémon a ella "Ahora todo depende de ti ¡Sal Meowth!" tomando otra Pokébola de su cinturón el peli café la arrojo al aire.

XXX

"A ambos solo les queda un Pokémon, esta batalla se decidirá ahora" en esos momento Brock dirigía sus pensamientos a la única persona que estaba con él. Pikachu miraba atento el campo de batalla y a su entrenador.

"Que bien, parece ser que llegamos a tiempo" una nueva voz llamo la atención del moreno y el Pokémon Eléctrico. Amber y Harrison acababan de llegar junto a los dos espectadores y enseguida tomaron asiento a un lado de ellos "Nuestra batalla termino antes, así que decidimos venir lo más rápido que pudimos a ver como les iba"

"Y parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la última batalla" dijo Amber viendo la elección de Tyson "Ese Meowth si será un verdadero reto, a mi me causo muchos problemas"

"Si, Meowth es el Pokémon más confiable de Tyson así como Pikachu es el de Ash" comento Brock "Y también fue el Pokémon que le dio la victoria a Tyson en su batalla contra Ash en la Liga Hoenn"

"Pues veamos si Ash tiene al Pokémon para vencer a ese Meowth" Amber veía como el azabache tomaba la Pokébola de su última elección.

"Piiiii" las mejillas del roedor eléctrico comenzaron a sacar chispas por la emoción que sentía al recordar la batalla que había tenido con ese felino. Lo cierto era que a Pikachu le hubiera encantado la revancha pero como el combate se libraba bajo ciertas reglas él no había podido participar.

XXX

"¡Squirtle yo te elijo!"

"Quirtle" la pequeña tortuguita de agua apareció en un flotador de la piscina.

"Meowth meowth" el felino observaba a su oponente con gran confianza, mientras su entrenador revisaba los datos del último Pokémon de su oponente.

" **Squirtle, el Pokémon tortuguita. Esta pequeña tortuga Pokémon jala su largo cuello hacia su caparazón para lanzar increíbles ataques de agua con sorprendente alcance y exactitud. El golpe puede ser muy poderoso"**

"Quierrr" con una de sus patas delanteras Squirtle se burlo del felino mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"Meowth" enojado por la burla de la tortuguita, Meowth sacos sus garras para atacar al Pokémon de Agua.

"¡Ve Meowth Atactrueno!" Tyson ordeno el movimiento más efectivo de su Pokémon en contra de la tortuguita azul.

"¡Meowth!" cubierto con la energía eléctrica el felino lanzo un poderoso rayo amarillo en contra de la pequeña tortuguita.

"¡Protección Squirtle!" de un momento a otro un campo de energía verde cubrió a la pequeña tortuga de agua, después de que Squirtle se refugió en su caparazón, el rayo amarillo choco contra el campo de energía verde sin causarle daño al Pokémon de Agua.

"Bien eso no me molesta nada" dijo Tyson con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"Tal vez esta es nuestra primera batalla oficial en mucho tiempo pero aun somos un gran equipo" comento el azabache, feliz de volver a estar en batalla con su viejo amigo "¡Squirtle Cabezazo ahora!" con gran fuerza y velocidad la pequeña tortuga de agua se lanzo contra el felino, para impactar su cabeza contra él.

"¡Neutralízalo con Doble Equipo!" ordeno Tyson con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

"Meowth" en cuestión de segundos en lugar de un Meowth había cinco, cada uno en un flotador de la alberca. Al no saber cuál era el verdadero Squirtle fallo su ataque, golpeando una de las copias del felino y haciéndola desaparecer.

"¡Squirtle Viento Helado!" tomando un gran respiro Squirtle soltó el aire en su boca en forma de un viento muy frio. El frio viento de color azul soplo por todo el campo, dejando un leve rastro de nieve, arrasando con las copias del felino al mismo tiempo que congelaba levemente el cuerpo del mismo.

"¡Meowth Cola de Hierro!" a pesar de haber disminuido su velocidad, por el ataque anterior, el felino logra golpear a Squirtle justo en el centro de su caparazón, con su cola brillante. El golpe envía a la pequeña tortuga azul al agua "¡Atactrueno!" nada mas sacar su cabeza del agua, un poderoso rayo de color amarillo es lanzado directo contra Squirtle.

"¡Squirtle cuidado! ¡Giro Rápido!" ocultándose en su caparazón Squirtle empezó a girar tan rápido como pudo, chapoteando por el agua hasta llegar a uno de los flotadores de la alberca, para evitar el rayo amarillo.

"¡Meowth ahora Atactrueno!" una vez más el Pokémon felino se cubrió con una electricidad amarilla antes de lanzar un poderoso rayo contra la tortuguita de agua.

"¡Giro Rápido y Viento Helado!" antes de que el rayo lograra tocarlo, Squirtle volvió a ocultarse dentro de su caparazón y comenzar a girar. Mientras giraba por el campo, chapoteando en el agua, la pequeña tortuga azul dejo salir un frio viento azul por los seis orificios de su caparazón. Gracias a la velocidad adquirida por los giros el viento helado soplaba con más intensidad, esto ocasión que no solo el campo se congelara sino también congelo las botas de Meowth al flotador donde estaba parado "¡Aura Esfera ahora!" saliendo de su caparazón, aun en el aire, Squirtle comenzó a generar una esfera de energía azul en su boca para luego lanzarla contra el indefenso Meowth con botas. Cuando el humo causado por la explosión del ataque se disipo se pudo ver al felino inconsciente en el flotador.

"Meowth ya no puede continuar, lo que significa que el ganador de este encuentro es el Cerebro de la Frontera, Ash" anuncio el árbitro robótico.

Nada más escuchar el anuncio Squirtle corrió a los brazos de su entrenador, el cual lo recibió muy feliz. Después de tanto tiempo por fin volvían a combatir juntos, eso era algo por lo que sentirse felices. Mientras eso pasaba de un lado del otro Tyson regresaba a su Meowth con botas para un merecido descanso, aun sorprendido por ese último ataque. Sin duda que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba ese último ataque por parte de la tortuguita de agua, fue algo verdaderamente asombroso.

Mientras Ash y Tyson se acercaban en el campo y entablaban una pequeña conversación sobre una futura revancha, las personas que habían visto la batalla se dirigían al encuentro de ambos entrenadores. Una vez que todos ellos se reunieron se dirigieron a la salida del campo, donde había una pequeña sorpresa esperándolos. El azabache no pudo no sonreír al ver a las personas que los esperaban fuera del campo, después de todo eso indicaba que los combates de ese día todavía no terminaban.

XXX

Una vez más ambos entrenadores se encontraban frente a frente, desde su batalla en la Liga Unova. De un lado del campo se encontraban Ash y Pikachu y del otro Cameron y Lucario mientras que en las gradas se encontraban Harrison, Tyson, Brock y Amber, en compañía de Skitty. En esta ocasión la batalla se libraría en el campo de hielo y seria una batalla de dos Pokémon, por petición del retador. Las reglas ya habían sido dichas y el árbitro ya había dado comienzo al combate, ahora solo faltaba que cada entrenador eligiera a su primer Pokémon.

"¿Por qué de todos los campos tenía que ser el de hielo?" pregunto el moreno en las gradas, sin dejar de temblar por el frio que hacía "¿A cuántos grados estamos?"

"No estoy muy segura pero es sumamente frio, debe serlo ya que los Pokémon de Hielo viven aquí" comento Amber, sin ninguna señal de frio.

"Ya veo" dijo Brock mientras frotaba sus manos en un intento por entrar en calor "Por cierto se ve que tú no tienes frio"

"Después de un tiempo entrenando aquí uno se acostumbra" declaro la joven, explicando la razón por la que Ash, Pikachu y Skitty tampoco parecían inmutarse con el frio "Lo que si quisiera saber es que tendrá preparado Ash esta vez, según él tiene un arma secreta"

"Quien sabe" dijo Brock mirando fijamente al azabache en el campo.

XXX

"Bueno llego la hora" declaro Ash con seriedad pero sin dejar de lado la emoción que sentía.

"¡Aquí vamos!" arrojando una Pokébola al aire, Cameron hizo salir a su primera elección.

"Hydreigon" el Pokémon Dragón de tres cabezas apareció volando en el campo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Hydreigon?" pregunto Ash confundido.

XXX

"¿Hydreigon?" al igual que el azabache en el campo, en las gradas la joven peli café se encontraba igual de confundida.

" **Hydreigon, el Pokémon brutal y la forma evolucionada de Zweilous. Hydreigon usa sus seis alas para cruzar los cielos. Cree que todo lo que se mueve es su oponente y ataca brutalmente con sus tres cabezas"**

"¿Pasa algo especial con ese Pokémon?" pregunto Tyson después de revisar los datos del Pokémon en su Pokédex, sin entender de todo la conducta de ambos primos.

"Pues veras…"

XXX

"¿Por qué elegiste a Hydreigon?" le pregunto el azabache a Cameron, sin entender la elección del entrenador "Este es un campo de hielo"

"Esa es la razón, los Pokémon Dragón son fuertes contra los Tipo Hielo" comento erróneamente el joven.

"¡Pero claro que no!" exclamo con desesperación el azabache, al no poder creer lo que decía Cameron "¡Es exactamente lo contrario!" corrigió el joven.

"¡¿Ah?!" Cameron se sorprendió ante el descubrimiento de que su información era falsa mientras su fiel compañero únicamente sentía pena por su entrenador.

"Rrrrr" con un suspiro de resignación Lucario decidió dejar las cosas así como estaban.

"Como sea, a quien le importan los tipos" con una de sus manos Cameron hacía un ademan para restarle importancia a los hechos, aunque en su rostro se podía notar una leve vergüenza "Una vez que haiga vencido a todos tus Pokémon yo seré el ganador, además aun tengo a otro Pokémon como reserva, eso funciona para mi" dijo con mucha confianza.

"Mmm" meditando un poco las cosas Ash decidió continuar con el combate "Bien entonces es momento que te muestre a mi arma secreta ¡Glalie yo te elijo!" arrojando la Pokébola al aire Ash revelo la identidad de su primer Pokémon.

"Glalie" en el campo de batalla congelado apareció flotando una gran esfera de hielo con dos cuernos y en uno de sus cuernos llevaba amarada una piedra con diferentes colores de azul. El cuerpo rocoso del Pokémon estaba cubierto con una armadura de hielo.

" **Glalie, el Pokémon cara y una forma evolucionada de Snorunt. Glalie está constituido todo de hielo que no se derrite ni bajo la flama directa. Puede congelar vapores en el aire al instante"**

"Glalie genial, será un placer derrotarlo" comento Cameron después de revisar los datos del Pokémon.

"Adelante" incito Ash a que Cameron empesara con el primer movimiento.

"¡Triataque!" de cada una de las cabezas del Pokémon brutal salió un ataque diferente, de la primera salió un Atactrueno, de la de en medio salió un Lanzallamas y de la ultima salió un Rayo de Hielo.

"¡Protección!" Glalie genero un campo de energía verde a su alrededor, bloqueando el ataque del Pokémon brutal sin ningún problema y evitando cualquier daño "¡Canto Helado!" de la boca del Pokémon cara salieron grandes fragmentos de hielo que golpearon con gran fuerza contra el Pokémon Dragón.

"¿Estás bien Hydreigon?" pregunto Cameron a su Pokémon mientras este trataba de recuperar el equilibrio en el aire.

"¡Usa Aliento Helado!" poco después de recuperar el equilibrio Hydreigon fue azotado por un intenso aire helado, el cual salía desde la boca del Pokémon de Hielo. El aire helado lanzo al Pokémon Dragón hasta el suelo, debido a que dicho movimiento había congelado parcialmente unas de sus alas.

"¡Hydreigon!" Cameron veía como con dificultad su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie "¡Hydreigon resiste!"

"¡Infortunio!" con la finalidad de acabar lo más pronto posible Ash dio la orden a su Pokémon.

"¿Qué? ¿Infortunio?" Cameron se sorprendió mucho con el último movimiento pedido por el azabache, al no ser común en los de su tipo.

Con una mirada penetrante Glalie hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hydreigon se paralizara al mismo tiempo que parecía que este era enviado a un espacio raro y algo siniestro. Poco después Hydreigon cayo inconsciente en el campo.

"Hydreigon no puede continuar, Glalie gana" anuncio el arbitro robótico.

"Estuviste grandioso Glalie" felicito Ash a su Pokémon el cual se encontraba feliz flotando cerca de él.

"Gran trabajo Hydreigon" felicito Cameron a su Pokémon, todavía inconsciente, mientras lo devolvía a su Pokébola.

"¿Cameron cuál Pokémon vas a usar a continuación?" pregunto el azabache a sabiendas de que a Cameron solo le quedaba un Pokémon para intentar ganar.

"No presiones" demando Cameron para luego tener un breve momento de concentración, mientras cerraba sus ojos y estiraba la banda de su cabeza "Ya se ¡Bien Lucario es tu turno!" declaro, dirigiéndose al Pokémon a su lado.

"Grrrrrrr" sin perder tiempo el Pokémon aura entro al campo congelado, para librar la batalla contra su oponente.

"No olvides que todas nuestras esperanzas descansan en ti" le recordó Cameron a su Pokémon con la esperanza de darle ánimos.

"Y no te olvides tu Cameron que este es un reto que tienes que superar y la verdadera prueba está a punto de empezar" comento Ash mostrando su muñeca con el Mega Aro para luego con su otra mano tocar la piedra en ella "¡Megaevolución!"

"¿Ah?" tanto entrenador como Pokémon se sorprendieron ante las últimas palabras del azabache.

Poco después de que una luz se desprendiera de la piedra en la pulsera de Ash la misma luz salió de la piedra en el cuerno de Glalie para luego cubrir completamente al Pokémon de Hielo. Cuando la luz desapareció se pudieron notar los cambios que había realizado la Megaevolución. Glalie ahora tenía su boca completamente abierta y también poseía tres cuernos, los cuales se encontraban parcialmente cubiertos de hielo, además la parte de debajo de su armadura era rocosa mientras la de arriba estaba congelada. Todo esto le daba una apariencia más aterradora.

"¡Glalie!"

XXX

"¿Y ahora que ara Cameron?" pregunto intrigado Tyson, sin dejar de ver fijamente a Mega Glalie.

"La Megaevolución sin duda es algo muy poderoso" comento Brock.

" **Lucario, el Pokémon aura y forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario tiene el poder de detectar los pensamientos y las acciones de sus oponentes con sólo leer su aura"**

"Si pero Lucario también es alguien de cuidado" debatió Harrison luego de revisar los datos del último Pokémon de Cameron.

"Pues solo nos queda ver y esperar" dijo Amber de lo más tranquila mientras desprendía una sonrisa de su rostro "Presiento que la verdadera batalla está por comenzar"

XXX

"Vamos a comenzar esta batalla con Granizo" ordeno Ash a su Pokémon recién Megaevolucionado.

Glalie comenzó a generar un brillo turquesa por todo su cuerpo para luego originar una neblina que cubrió todo el campo de batalla. De un momento a otro del cielo comenzaron a caer bolas de de hielo espesas por todo el campo.

"¡Usa Aura Esfera!" entre sus manos Lucario genero la gran esfera de energía azul para luego lanzarla contra el Pokémon de hielo. La esfera azul golpeo Glalie con gran fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"Ahora ve por él Glalie ¡Usa Canto Helado!" ordeno Ash una vez que su Pokémon volvió a elevarse en el aire. Los grandes fragmentos de hielo golpearon directamente al Pokémon aura "¡Muy bien hecho!" felicito el azabache a su Pokémon.

"¡Fuerza de Palma!" a una gran velocidad, Lucario se posiciono frente a Glalie y coloco una de sus palmas frente a su cara. Poco después una energía masiva, concentrada en su palma, traspaso al Pokémon de Hielo y volvió a lanzarlo al suelo "¡Aura Esfera ahora!" mientras Glalie se volvía a poner de pie, Lucario lanzo la gran esfera azul contra él.

"¿Glalie te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ash una vez que el humo, causado por la explosión del impacto, se había disipado "Bien" dijo cuanto en respuesta a su pregunta su Pokémon volvía a elevarse en el aire "¡Infortunio!" con una mirada penetrante Glalie parecía haber enviado a Lucario a un espacio raro al mismo tiempo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se paralizara "¡Aliento Helado!" un fuerte aire frio golpeo directamente al Pokémon aura, haciendo que poco a poco este retrocediera. A pesar de la fuerza del ataque, Lucario trataba de mantenerse firme "Lo estas asiendo grandioso" animo Ash a su Pokémon, al ver como estaba dominando la batalla.

"Aaaannnnnn" en esos momentos Cameron se encontraba sin saber que hacer a causa de los ataques consecutivos "¡Ahora Lucario Aura Esfera!" por tercera ocasión Lucario formo una esfera de energía entre sus patas delanteras y la arrojo hacia Glalie pero, a diferencia de las otras veces y adelantándose a los deseos de su entrenador, esta vez el Pokémon de Hielo la esquivo sin ningún problema.

"¡Canto Helado Glalie!" los grandes fragmentos de hielo salieron disparados de la boca de Glalie hacia el Pokémon aura.

"¡Contrarresta Canto Helado con Copión!" pidió Cameron a su Pokémon. Envolviéndose en un aura de color azul, Lucario copia el último movimiento hecho por Glalie. Aun cuando unos cuantos chocaron entre sí, unos fragmentos de hielo siguen su camino hacia ambos Pokémon.

"¡Protección!"

"¡Esquívalo!"

Mientras Glalie se rodea de una energía verde, antes de que los fragmentos de hielo impacten contra él, Lucario logro esquivar todos los trozos de hielo con una sorprendente agilidad y velocidad. Durante todo el encuentro la densa niebla estaba presente, al igual que el espeso hielo que caía del cielo.

"¡Frio Extremo!" aprovechando la distracción que había generado su anterior ataque, Ash ordeno a Glalie su siguiente movimiento. Un manto de frio cubrió a Glalie antes de que todo a su alrededor se congelara, incluido Lucario, llegando hasta los extremos del campo.

"¡No Lucario!" Cameron tenía una expresión muy consternada en su rostro mientras veía como su Pokémon ahora parecía una estatua de hielo inconsciente.

"Lucario ya no puede continuar, el ganador es el Cerebro Ash"

XXX

"Ese Frio Extremo sí que es peligroso" comento Harrison viendo hasta que punto el campo se había congela todavía más.

"Por eso es una gran estrategia para los Pokémon de Hielo" agrego Tyson.

"Supongo que eso habrá sido idea tuya" las palabras de Brock iban dirigidas a la joven sentada a su lado.

"Frio Extremo es un movimiento muy fuerte que garantiza un golpe fulminante si se usa en el momento preciso. El que Glalie haya aprendido ese ataque fue una gran suerte, yo solo le mencione esto a Ash y él fue quien decidió la mejor manera de en que podía utilizarlo pero sin duda esta es la primera vez que lo pone en práctica" fue la única respuesta que le dio Amber al moreno mientras todos veían como Ash y Cameron se acercaban y se daban la mano "Además la Megaevolución elevo su poder"

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, por favor comenten. La verdad quería publicar un capitulo de cada una de mis historias pero aun tengo problemas para escribir sobre la mas reciente, por lo pronto subí las que ya tenia. Y sin mas el titulo del siguiente capitulo:** **¡Amber Enferma! ¡Caos en la Zona de Batallas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Amber Enferma! ¡Caos en la Zona de Batallas!**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que ambos cerebros tuvieron a sus últimos retadores, siendo estos Harrison, Tyson y Cameron. En esos momentos Ash y Pikachu se encontraban bajando al comedor para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno, cortesía del moreno. Siendo tan temprano todavía no había ningún visitante en la Zona de Batallas y solo se encontraban los cerebros, sus invitados y los Pokémon. Cuando el azabache y su Pokémon llegaron a su destino se encontraron a Brock ya preparando el desayuno mientras cierta castaña amiga suya ponía la mesa.

"Buenos días"

"Pikapika"

Tanto entrenador y Pokémon saludaron a sus invitados nada más ingresar en el lugar, siendo rápidamente respondidos por sus dos amigos.

"Buenos días" el moreno le dedico una rápida mirada a los recién llegados antes de devolver su vista a la hoya en la estufa.

"Buenos días Ash" contesto la castaña terminando de poner la mesa y yendo hasta donde se encontraban los recién llegados "Y buenos días a ti también Pikachu" agrego dándole una caricia en la barbilla al roedor eléctrico.

"Chaaaa" chillo de felicidad el roedor amarillo.

"Por cierto Serena ¿Qué tal dormiste?" pregunto el azabache a su amiga y es que la noche anterior fue la primera que la joven paso en ese lugar.

"Muy bien, este lugar tiene de todo. Es como un hotel de lujo con tecnología integrada" comento la castaña muy feliz ente la noche de sueño reparador "A Clemont sin duda le encantara este lugar cuando lo visite por primera vez"

"Tienes razón" concordó Ash ante el gusto de su amigo inventor por la tecnología "Bueno me muero de hambre y sé que a ti te encantara empezar lo antes posible con tu entrenamiento y entre más rápido termines de desayunar más rápido podrás comenzar"

"Si" ese era el motivo por el que Serena se encontraba en Kanto, empezar su entrenamiento con Amber ahora que había obtenido las tres Llaves Princesa, nuevamente.

"Estoy seguro de que Amber también está ansiosa de empezar" comento Brock mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes y al Pokémon amarillo "Y hablando de ella, es extraño que no haya bajado todavía"

"Creímos que ella y Skitty ya habían bajado después de todo ellas son las primeras en despertar, bueno Amber es la primera en despertar" corrigió Ash a sabiendas de que la minina pasaba gran parte de sus días durmiendo.

"Pues esta vez parece que son las ultimas" dijo el moreno mirando fijamente las escaleras.

"Eso es extraño, será mejor ir a revisar" sin pensarlo Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a subir las escaleras, seguidos de Brock y Serena.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Amber llamaron a la puerta.

"Amber ya es hora de desayunar" comunico el moreno mientras daba unos leves golpes en la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

"Vamos Amber tu no sueles dormir tanto" Ash igualmente trato de que la peli café le respondiera pero él tampoco obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Amber paso algo malo?" pregunto Serena, obteniendo la misma respuesta que sus amigos.

"¿Amber?" en vista de la falta de respuesta, Ash decidió correr el riesgo y entrar a la habitación siendo seguido por el resto del grupo.

Una vez dentro lo primero que vieron todos fue a la joven peli café todavía acostada en su cama siendo fijamente mirada por la pequeña minina rosa, parada sobre su pecho, parecía que la joven todavía se encontraba durmiendo muy tranquilamente. Lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que Skitty tenía una expresión de suma preocupación. Con cuidado Brock fue el primero en acercarse a la cama de la joven.

"Esto está mal" comento el moreno mientras tocaba la frente de Amber, siendo seguido por la vista de todos los demás "Tiene mucha fiebre"

"¡Amber despierta!" preocupado Ash se acerco rápidamente a la cama y comenzó a mover un poco a la joven para hacerla reaccionar.

XXX

"Es solo un resfriado pero si no se cuida puede empeorar, por cualquier caso será mejor dejarla descansar por hoy y ya mañana veremos" después del susto inicial el moreno hizo un rápido chequeo de Amber y en esos momentos estaba dando una valoración de los resultados obtenidos.

"Es un alivio" dijo la castaña dejando salir un gran suspiro al escuchar esas tranquilizadoras palabras "Ash no te preocupes, ya oíste a Brock estará bien si descansa" Serena trato de animar al azabache al ver el estado tan serio en el que se encontraba.

"Si tienes razón" dijo dándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos para no preocuparlos de mas "Pero justamente hoy mi mama fue a un mandado y no volverá hasta dentro de dos días, ella hubiera sabido que hacer" agrego suspirando con resignación "Por lo menos es una suerte que hoy no abramos la Zona de Batalla al publico"

Una vez a la semana la Zona de Batalla era cerrada al público, esto para que los dos Cerebros también pudieran tener un descanso después de tanto trabajo pero principalmente era para pasar un día entero en compañía de sus Pokémon. Ese día los jóvenes se dedicaban por completo a jugar con sus amigos, así como a relajarse en compañía de ellos.

Antes de que alguno de los jóvenes pudiera agregar algo más, sin ningún aviso la minina rosa los ataco. Utilizando su cola la pequeña minina empezó a realizar su ataque de Doble Bofetón en contra de los tres jóvenes y del Pokémon amarillo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Serena desconcertada por haber recibido el ataque de la minina sin ningún motivo aparente.

"¡Skitty porque nos atacaste!" se quejo furioso el azabache ante el comportamiento del Pokémon rosa.

"Porque no es fácil dormir cuando hay unas personas que no paran de hablar cofcofcof" fueron la primeras palabras que escucharon decir a Amber, ante esto lo único que pudieron hacer los jóvenes fue poner una sonrisa muy apenada "No se enojen ella lo hace por mi bien cofcofcof" con todas sus fuerzas Amber intento sentarse en la cama.

"¡No te pares! ¡Necesitas descansar!" rápidamente Ash trato de ayudar a Amber para que pudiera sentarse más cómodamente.

"Si lo se cofcofcof pero…"

"No te preocupes Amber nosotros nos las arreglaremos, tu descansa" interrumpió el azabache a la peli café antes de que pudiera tan siguiera decir lo que quería.

"Ash tiene razón, recuerda que yo estoy aquí, tu solo tienes que preocuparte por descansar mucho" dijo Brock apoyando las palabras de su amigo.

"No te preocupes Amber, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo" dijo Ash mientras ayudaba a la joven a acostarse nuevamente.

"Pikapika"

XXX

"Bien lo primero será…" Ash estaba bajando las escaleras, en compañía de Pikachu, Brock y Serena, cuando Jamero apareció volando frente a ellos "A Jamero"

"Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan dormido bien" saludo educadamente el robot "¿Y la señorita Amber?" pregunto ante la falta de la otra cerebro.

"Amber está enferma así que…" las palabras de Brock quedaron a medias cuando Jamero lo interrumpió.

"Ya veo, en ese caso el joven Ash se hará cargo del símbolo de la señorita Amber hasta que ella mejore" anuncio el robot después de dar una rápida valoración de las cosas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" las palabras del robot desconcertaron tanto a Ash como a los otros dos entrenadores y al Pokémon Eléctrico.

"En ausencia de la señorita Amber, el joven Ash se hará cargo del Símbolo de la Estrategia bajo ciertas condiciones. Esto quedo acordado con Scott por lo que no habrá ningún problema, si tienen alguna duda con gusto les ayudare" Jamero volaba alrededor de los jóvenes mientras comunicaba esa información.

"Bien Jamero, gracias. Entonces todos vamos a esforzarnos juntos" con esas palabras el azabache emprendió rumbo a los habitas y campos de los Pokémon pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle y se detuvo "¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los Pokémon de Amber?"

"¿Acaso no sabes cómo pasan Amber y sus Pokémon su día libre?" cuestiono el moreno. A decir verdad ese día el se dedicaba mayormente a estudiar, en vista de que no había retadores ni batallas.

"Yo suelo llevar a todos mis Pokémon al Habitad General a jugar y descansar y ahí nos pasamos prácticamente todo el día" respondió el azabache "A decir verdad creo que en días como este no veo a Amber hasta ya muy tarde"

"Lo mejor sería llevar a todos los Pokémon al Habitad General para que jueguen juntos y ya ahí podemos encargarnos de cuidar a los Pokémon de Amber" sugirió Serena.

"Es una gran idea Serena" concordó el azabache "¿Tu qué piensas Brock?"

"Si, me parece bien"

Habiendo decidido que harían a continuación, el grupo llevo a todos los Pokémon en la Zona de Batallas al gran habitad ligado a la Reservación Oak para comenzar su día de relajación todos juntos. Una vez llegaron al habitad los jóvenes explicaron toda la situación a los Pokémon y aun cuando todos los Pokémon parecían estar de acuerdo con la situación, los Pokémon de Amber simplemente no dijeron nada.

"Bien empecemos" con esas palabras dichas por Brock los Pokémon comenzaron a dispersarse para dar inicio a su día de descanso.

Algunos Pokémon decidieron relajarse en el pasto tomando el sol, otros debajo de los árboles o sobre ellos para que les diera la sombra y otros cerca o dentro del agua. También hubo algunos que decidieron pasar su descanso jugando o nadando en el lago. Varios de los Pokémon de Amber se encontraban frente a los tres jóvenes, como esperando a que los entrenadores hicieran algo por ellos.

"¿Ash qué les pasa a ellos?" pregunto la castaña ante la mirada fija de los Pokémon de su nueva maestra.

"No lo sé"

"La señorita Amber en su día libre siempre se pone a cuidar personalmente a sus Pokémon antes de empezar a jugar con ellos" informo Jamero ante el porqué algunos de los Pokémon de la peli café no se habían movido todavía.

"Ya veo" Ash se acerco a los Pokémon que esperaban por ser cuidados "¡Bien chicos vamos a cuidarlos como nunca antes!" exclamo con gran confianza.

"¡Déjenoslo a nosotros!" agrego la castaña igual de confiada.

"¡Así es!" finalizo el moreno _"Después de todo que tan difícil puede ser"_

Por alguna razón, ante las palabras de los jóvenes, algunos de los Pokémon de Amber mostraron una sonrisa algo macabra, como si estuvieran planeando algo.

XXX

En esos momentos el Habitad General era un verdadero caos, Pokémon corriendo de un lado a otro sin ningún control, atacando a todo el que veían, siendo perseguidos por otros Pokémon y por los tres jóvenes. El lugar parecía una zona de guerra y lo más grave de todo es que tan solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos.

"¿Cómo termino así?" pregunto Serena en voz alta mientras se detenía para recuperar el aire. Al mismo tiempo que miraba como sus amigos corrían tras los Pokémon para evitar que hicieran otro desastre recordaba cómo habían terminado en esa situación.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Serena, Brock y Ash se encontraban peinando a los Pokémon de la peli café, la castaña estaba peinando a Vulpix, el moreno a Cinccino y el azabache a Zorua, mientras que Pikachu se ocupaba de pulir a Solrock y Lunatone._

" _A este paso terminaremos pronto" comento la castaña._

" _Si aunque me sorprende que Amber haga esto ella sola" agrego el azabache algo cansado por todo el trabajo._

" _Bueno supongo que ella ya está acostumbrada" fue el comentario del moreno "Como Coordinadora la presentación es algo muy importante es por eso que Amber siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de todo lo que respecta a sus Pokémon y sus cuidados, y la crianza es algo muy importante en este aspecto" ante tal explicación Serena se quedo unos segundos mirando fijamente al Pokémon frente a ella._

 _Tan concentrados estaban en su trabajo que no se dieron cuenta cuando la pequeña zorrita, que Ash estaba cuidando en esos momentos, empezó a provocar a sus dos compañeras. Zorua comenzó a hacerle caras y muecas a Vulpix, provocando que el Pokémon de Fuego se enojara y terminara por lanzar un ataque a su dirección. Gracias a los buenos reflejos del Pokémon Oscuridad esta termino saliendo del rango del ataque, desafortunadamente dicho ataque si alcanzo al azabache, al igual que al moreno y al Pokémon a su lado._

" _¡Aaaaahhhhh!" la lluvia de brasas termino por cubrir el pelaje del Pokémon y la cara de los dos jóvenes con hollín._

" _Jijijijiji" esto ocasiono que Zorua comenzara a reír fuertemente, lo que provoco la furia de sus dos compañeras._

 _En un nuevo intento por herir al Pokémon Oscuridad, Vulpix y Cinccino lanzaron sus ataques a diestra y siniestra._

" _Vullllll"_

" _Cin… ccinooo"_

" _¡Cúbranse!" grito el moreno mientras él y sus compañeros se tiraban al suelo._

 _Los ataques de ambos Pokémon fueron fácilmente esquivados por Zorua y terminaron por impactar con otros de los Pokémon en el lugar, ocasionando que estos se enojaran o se asustaran y por consiguiente comenzaran a atacar y a correr sin ningún control._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Me pregunto si Amber tendrá un secreto para esto" tan concentrada estaba la castaña en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un ataque iba directo a ella.

"¡Serena cuidado!" rápidamente Ash corrió hasta la castaña y con un pequeño empujón la quito del camino del ataque, al mismo tiempo que él se ponía en frente "¡Ah!" para fortuna del azabache dicho ataque resulto ser un Impactrueno por lo que no le ocasiono tanto daño como el esperado pero si lo dejo algo chamuscado "Por favor Amber recupérate pronto" pidió cayendo al suelo mientras humo salía de su boca.

XXX

Después de aquel incidente el resto de la mañana paso casi sin ningún problema, con una que otra pelea y otro golpe para el azabache pero nada que los jóvenes no pudieran resolver. En esos momentos Brock se encontraba revisando a unos Pokémon salvajes mientras Ash y Serena se encontraban jugando a la pelota con unos Pokémon. En cuanto a Amber, ella estaba descansando en su habitación. Mientras tomaba una siesta, en sus sueños, la peli café comenzó a recordar un suceso muy importante de su pasado.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _En la inmensidad de la oscuridad se podían distinguir dos figuras, una era la de una pequeña niña de cabello largo y de color verde y la otra figura era la de un pequeño y extraño Pokémon._

" _¿Qué eres?" pregunto el extraño Pokémon._

" _¿A qué te refieres? Soy una niña. Una persona" respondió la pequeña._

" _¿Una persona? ¿Yo soy una persona?" pregunto desconcertado._

" _Bueno, pareces un Pokémon…"_

 _De un momento a otro la escena cambio totalmente, en lugar de la inmensa oscuridad el escenario era el de una gran ciudad iluminada por las luces de la noche. Ahora las dos figuras se encontraban volando en el cielo, sobre la ciudad, muy cerca de la gran y brillante luna._

" _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto desconcertado el Pokémon mientras la pequeña niña comienza a desvanecerse._

" _Parece que llego la hora de decir adiós" dijo con tristeza en su voz la pequeña niña._

 _Poco a poco todo el paisaje comenzó a desaparecer, siendo remplazado nuevamente por la oscuridad. De un momento a otro la escena volvió a cambiar._

" _Tengo que irme" dijo la niña cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer._

" _¿Por qué?" pregunto igual de triste el Pokémon, con lagrimas en los ojos._

" _No lo sé, pero no pasa nada" lo consoló la niña "Gracias por preocuparte por mí, no llores. Deberías estar contento. Estas vivo y la vida es maravillosa"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Con esas últimas palabras en su mente, la joven peli café despertó. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio Amber fue a su confiable compañera de tantos años a su lado, la pequeña minina rosa veía fijamente a su entrenadora por si esta comenzaba a sentirse mal.

"Estoy bien" dijo la joven mientras acaricia la cabeza de la minina en un intento para tranquilizarla "Tan solo estaba recordando el pasado" dirigiendo su vista a la ventana, Amber comenzó a mirar al horizonte _"¿Dónde estarás ahora?"_

XXX

Era la mañana del día siguiente y Ash, en compañía de Pikachu, Brock y Serena se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de la casa mientras tenían una pequeña conversación. Aun era temprano para que los entrenadores y los niños pequeños comenzaran a llegar. En vista de que Amber todavía no se había recuperado por completo, Brock aconsejo que tuviera un día más de reposo para recuperarse completamente por lo que ese día la joven tampoco iba a ejercer sus funciones habituales.

"Entonces Ash, ¿Qué piensas hacer con la Zona de Batallas?" pregunto Serena mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

La castaña estaba preocupada por como manejaría el azabache el lugar él solo. Amber y Ash siempre se encargaban de administrar la Zona de Batallas los dos juntos y como habían abierto el lugar hace poco los jóvenes no habían tenido que hacerse cargo de todo sin ayuda del otro por lo que el trabajo podría resultar muy difícil, en especial para el azabache.

"Supongo que hare lo que siempre hago y esperare que no haya ningún problema hoy" respondió con algo de duda el entrenador "Estoy seguro de que Pikachu y yo podremos con todo" agrego con un poco mas de decisión.

"Así se habla" comento el moreno.

"Además no olvides que Brock y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" agrego la joven artista.

"Gracias amigos" con una mirada de disculpa se dirigió hacia la castaña "Lamento que no hayas podido comenzar con tu entrenamiento Serena"

"No te preocupes Ash, aunque no lo creas de algún modo he podido aprender varias cosas desde que estoy aquí" comento la joven recordando varios sucesos del día anterior, incluyendo uno muy importante.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _A la hora del almuerzo, Serena se ofreció para llevarle la bandeja con comida a Amber. En esa ocasión la joven se detuvo a ver más detenidamente la habitación de la peli café, esta estaba pintada de un hermoso tono pastel de color lila. Todos los muebles del cuarto estaban hechos de caoba. Había un escritorio con varios libros y cuadernos junto con una lámpara de lectura, un peinador con un hermoso espejo, un gran vestidor y un hermoso sillón pegado a la ventana sobre el cual se encontraban una gran colección de muñecos Pokémon._

 _Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Serena fue sin duda el buro que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, dicho burro estaba repleto de fotografías y en todas ellas salía la peli café. Había fotografías de Amber con un cierto grupo de sus Pokémon, cuando ella era más joven, también había unas donde ella estaba sosteniendo grandes copas de oro, con Skitty dentro de cada una de ellas, y había otras cuantas en donde la joven peli café se encontraba al lado de otras personas, algunas de ellas personas conocidas por la castaña, entre ellas su antigua maestra Palermo y gran rival Aria._

" _Son grandes recuerdos" dijo una voz a espaldas de la castaña._

" _Amber" al darse la vuelta Serena se encontró con la peli café sentada en la cama con Skitty durmiendo en su regazo._

" _Esas fotografías son recuerdos de hechos y personas que han sido muy importantes en mi viaje" recalco la joven, haciendo que Serena volviera a ver detenidamente las fotografías "Cada vez que iba a viajar a una nueva región empezaba de cero, únicamente con Skitty, las fotografías con cierto grupo de mis Pokémon las tomaba cuando acaba un viaje con ellos y estaba por comenzar otro" Serena en esos momentos miraba fijamente dichas fotografías._

" _Estas de aquí son de cuando ganaste cada Gran Festival cierto" dijo la castaña tomando uno de dichos cuadros._

" _Si" asintió Amber "Y las que están a un lado son de aquellas personas que han tenido un impacto significativo a lo largo de mi viaje" mientras decía esas palabras, Serena tomo una fotografía en donde se encontraba una Amber varios años más joven junto con una mujer pelirroja "Entre ellas a aquellos que considero mis mas grandes rivales"_

" _Ya veo" con cuidado Serena volvió colocar la foto en su lugar._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

" _Si quiero vencer a Aria antes tengo que lograr que la persona que ella admira me reconozca como su igual"_ eran los firmes pensamientos que la castaña tenía en esos momentos "No nos vamos a quedar a atrás, mis Pokémon y yo vamos a practicar mientras Amber se recupera"

"¡Así se habla!" exclamo el azabache mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Ash ya había acabado de desayunar "¡Nosotros también nos vamos a esforzar!" como si fuera una señal, Pikachu subió al hombro de su entrenado e igualando sus expresiones alzo su puño al frente "Esforcémonos juntos" dijo mientras le tendía a mano a la castaña.

"¡Sí!" sin ninguna duda Serena tomo la mano que Ash le ofrecía para levantarse de su asiento y juntos emprendieron camino hacia los campos.

Sin soltarse de las manos, subieron hasta la planta donde se encontraba la Computadora Central y solo cuando llegaron ahí fue cuando el azabache soltó la mano de la castaña, sin darse cuenta y para tristeza de Serena, pero antes de llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa, la puerta principal se abrió. En la entrada principal se encontraba un antiguo conocido del azabache. El joven en cuestión era también un antiguo rival de Ash de Unova y en esos momentos tomaba algunas fotos de la casa principal.

"¡Ah! ¡Trip que alegría volver a verte!" saludo Ash dirigiéndose hacia el recién llegado.

"Hola Ash" saludo el rubio sin dejar de tomar fotos del lugar.

"Creo saber porque estás aquí, vienes por una batalla oficial ¿verdad?" dijo el azabache con entusiasmo.

"Así es" dijo con calma y una sonrisa.

"Bien vamos" Ash empezó a guiar a Trip hasta la computadora central para que pudiera hacer su elección respecto al combate.

"Quisiera enfrentarme a Amber primero" dijo el rubio mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba el azabache esperándolo, aun lado de la gran computadora "Me da curiosidad ver más de su estilo de batalla" agrego con confianza.

"Lo siento pero Amber se encuentra enferma así que me temo que será imposible que la enfrentes hoy" comunico Brock, llegando al lugar, mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes entrenadores.

"Ya veo, me hubiera gustado obtener ambos símbolos de una vez pero…" las palabras de Trip fueron interrumpidas por cierto azabache.

"Aun puedes intentarlo" fueron las palabras de Ash "Mientras Amber se recupera yo estoy a cargo de su símbolo así que si me ganas obtendrás ambos, pero no creas que te será fácil" agrego con decisión.

"Cuento con ello" Trip también sonrió con confianza.

"Bien entonces elige el campo y el tipo de batalla" dijo el azabache al mismo tiempo que Brock hacia unos movimientos en la computadora para que aparecieran las imágenes de los diez campos de batalla.

"No tienes que decírmelo, eso es básico, será una batalla tres contra tres, a dos con tres victorias, y el campo será…" Trip miro atentamente las imágenes en la computadores por unos segundos antes de decidir finalmente "… el número cinco"

"¿El campo número cinco?" Ash espero haber oído mal, pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Trip ante el tono tan desconcertado del azabache.

"Lo que pasa es que para ese campo solo tengo a Pikachu" declaro Ash con algo de pena ante ese hecho.

"Manejas un lugar como este y no tienes a los Pokémon indicados, eso es básico" dijo Trip con algo de soberbia, cosa que molesto al azabache.

"Para tu información con Pikachu basta y sobra" declaro Ash con un tono de enfado en su voz.

"¡Pika!" secundo el roedor eléctrico sacando chispas de sus mejillas, igual de enfadado.

"Supongo que no debería de sorprenderme, bien eligiere otro campo para tu facilidad" ignorando las protestas de Ash, Trip decidió cambiar sus planes.

"Eso no será necesario" fue la intervención que hizo Jamero, el cual había estado presente durante toda la conversación, antes de que el retador cambiara su decisión "Las reglas estipulan que para combatir por ambos símbolos el joven Ash tiene que usar al menos uno de los Pokémon de la señorita Amber"

"Y Amber tiene varios Pokémon Eléctricos, bien pensado Jamero" informo Ash sin entender la gravedad de la situación.

"Gracias pero esta fue una las condiciones que puso la señorita Amber para este tipo de situaciones" informo el robot a todos los presentes.

"Como siempre Amber piensa en todo" comento el azabache en voz alta antes de agregar "Trip aun es muy temprano, ¿Te parece si dejamos nuestra batalla hasta después de que los visitantes se vallan?"

"Mientras podrías practicar con algunos de nuestros visitantes y aprovechar para ver las instalaciones del lugar" sugirió Brock al darse cuenta de la intención de su amigo para hacer esa petición.

"Bien, tengo curiosidad por ver qué tipo de batalla tendremos si utilizas a dos Pokémon que no son tuyos" comento el rubio con una sonrisa astuta.

"Te sorprenderás" declaro Ash con confianza.

XXX

"Sé que dije que se sorprendería pero nunca me imagine que pasaría esto" dijo Ash mientras observaba a los Pokémon frente a él.

De los diez campos de la Zona de Batalla solamente nueve estaban en funcionamiento y eso era debido a que Ash y sus amigos habían cerrado el Habitad de los Pokémon Eléctricos para que el azabache pudiera practicar ahí. En esos momentos Ash, Serena y Brock se encontraba ahí, en compañía de los Pokémon Eléctricos de Amber y de Pikachu.

Dichos Pokémon parecían estar absortos en sus respectivos mundos. Raichu se encontraba mirando fijamente al Pikachu de Ash con una expresión desafiante en el rostro, ignorando completamente al entrenador del roedor amarillo y a sus amigos. Jolteon estaba acostado en el suelo durmiendo una pequeña siesta, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Flaaffy miraba atentamente al azabache pero aun así tenía una mirada ausente en su rostro. Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga y Dedenne mientras tanto jugaban a perseguirse unos a otros.

"A este paso perderemos antes de poner un pie en el campo" suspiro deprimido el azabache.

"No te desanimes" fueron las palabras de ánimo del joven doctor "Todo estará bien mientras tengamos esto" de entre su bata Brock saco un cuaderno de color amarillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Serena algo intrigada.

"Antes de salir de su habitación, esta mañana, Amber me dijo que si nos atorábamos con algo recurriera a un estante, en la biblioteca del segundo piso, con cuadernos de varios colores" explico el moreno "Antes de salir para acá fui a revisar. Resulta que esos cuadernos tienen anotada información de los Pokémon de Amber y consejos especiales, todo escrito de su puño y letra"

"Valla, sí que es precavida" comento la castaña ante el hecho de que la peli café se hubiera adelantado a una situación como esa.

"Si, incluso se tomo la molestia de codificar los cuadernos por colores según el tipo de sus Pokémon, además todos tienen una sección especial para ti" agrego Brock alzando el cuaderno amarillo mientras se dirigía al azabache "Este es de los Pokémon Eléctricos"

"¿Y qué dice?" pregunto Ash con algo de impaciencia.

"Veamos…" abriendo el cuaderno, Brock paso unas hojas hasta llegar a donde quería y comenzó a leer "Lo primero que tienes que hacer es llamar su atención y para eso necesitas esto" dijo alzando su mano con un pequeño dispensador de Pokéblocks.

"¿Pokéblocks?" pregunto Ash, sin entender del todo.

"Si, dice aquí que están hechos especialmente para los Pokémon Eléctricos y que a ellos les encantan" explico Brock mientras depositaba los Pokéblocks en las manos del azabache.

"Si tu lo dices" con sus manos llenas de unos Pokéblocks de color amarillo Ash se dirigió hacia los Pokémon de Amber, los cuales seguían ignorándolo "Chicos les traje unos Pokéblocks" nada mas decir esas palabras los Pokémon Eléctricos fijaron sus vista en el azabache para luego correr en su dirección "Esperen hay suficiente para todos no tienen que…" todo dialogo fue ignorado por los Pokémon, los cueles en ese momento habían derribado al joven para quitarle los cubos amarillos.

En medio del altercado uno de los cubos amarillos salió volando hacia Pikachu el cual, intrigado por todo el escándalo que hacían, decidió probarlo. Era más que obvio decir que al roedor amarillo le había encantado el Pokéblock, por su mirada de satisfacción. Ahora todos los Pokémon Eléctricos se encontraban disfrutando de dichos Pokéblocks.

"Creo que ya tengo su completa atención" dijo Ash algo aturdido por el impacto recibido "¿Ahora que sigue?"

"Delante de ti tienes a mis Pokémon Eléctricos, Raichu" comenzó a leer nuevamente el moreno.

"Rai rai" dijo el roedor anaranjado levantando una pata al aire.

"Jolteon"

"Jol" el pelaje de Jolteon se erizo como afiladas agujas en señal de saludo.

"Flaaffy"

"Fla" la oveja rosa les dedico una dulce sonrisa a todos.

"Plusle y Minun"

"Plu plu"

"Min min"

"Pachirisu"

"Pachi pachi pa" la pequeña ardilla eléctrica se empezó a cepillar sus rostro con su patas delanteras.

"Emolga"

"Emo emo" la ardilla voladora emprendió vuelo mientras decía esas palabras.

"Y Dedenne"

"Dede nnenne" dijo el pequeño ratón anaranjado sin dejar de comer un cubo.

"De ellos ocho Raichu, Jolteon y Flaaffy son los más fuertes de mis Pokémon Eléctricos y los más experimentados en batallas, ellos tres definitivamente…" mientras Brock decía esas palabras Ash miraba con gran emoción a los tres nombrados hasta que escucho sus siguientes palabras "… no los debes usar en batalla" al finalizar esa oración, tanto Ash como Pikachu cayeron al suelo por la impresión.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!" debatió el azabache luego de recuperarse de la impresión. Si esos eran los Pokémon más fuertes y hábiles de Amber en batalla lo lógico era que los usara entonces porque la joven le decía lo contrario.

"Raichu es muy desconfiado de la gente por lo que no le hace caso a nadie más que a mi" comenzó a leer nuevamente Brock "Jolteon tiene un temperamento muy cambiante y se descontrola fácilmente por lo que solo yo lo puedo calmar, y Flaaffy simplemente ignora a cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. Eso dice" con eso Brock termino de leer las razones de la joven para no dejar que el azabache usara a esos Pokémon.

"Bueno ve el lado positivo, aun puedes elegir entre ellos cinco" esas fueron las palabras de ánimo de la castaña.

"Cierto, entonces…" antes de que Ash pudiera seguir, Brock comenzó a leer el cuaderno de nuevo.

"Plusle y Minun siempre han participado en Batallas Dobles por lo que si intentas hacer que peleen por separado podría terminar muy mal, así que ni lo intentes o ya verás" a pesar de que lo había dicho con calma, Ash se asusto ante esas últimas palabras pues en verdad estas venían de Amber.

"Bien entonces Dedenne podría…"

"Dedenne es la menos experimentada en batallas y la mas distraída por lo que normalmente termina confundiendo los ataques" dijo Brock reanudando la lectura.

"Entonces eso nos deja con Pachirisu y Emolga" dijo Ash con algo de suspicacia, dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo para ver que objeción había escrito esa vez Amber.

"Pachirisu y Emolga siempre están dispuestas a ayudar y les gusta convivir con otros, no tendrás problemas en que sigan tus instrucciones" fueron las palabras finales que el moreno leyó del cuaderno.

"¡Bien está decidido!" exclamo Ash con emoción.

"Pero Ash" esa vez fue Serena quien llamo la atención del joven "¿Estás seguro de utilizar a Pachirisu y Emolga en batalla?" ante esa pregunta los tres jóvenes dirigieron su vista a los dos Pokémon nombrados.

Ambos Pokémon ardilla miraban a los jóvenes con una expresión muy dulce, tierna e inocente, como si no supieran que estaba pasando.

"No te preocupes Serena, estoy seguro de que con un poco de entrenamiento estaremos listos para la batalla" dijo Ash con seguridad, ante esto los dos amigos del azabache simplemente se dedicaron una mirada un tanto dudosa.

XXX

"Bien Pachirisu, Emolga muéstrenme lo que saben hacer" pidió Ash desde un extremo del campo, en compañía de Pikachu.

En esos momentos el campo de batalla ya se había despejado, para dar paso al entrenamiento del azabache. Ahora Serena y Brock veían todo desde una de las bancas del lugar, acompañados de los demás Pokémon Eléctricos de Amber.

Ambas ardillas eléctricas se miraron entre si antes de tomar distancia del azabache y con un asentimiento de cabeza comenzaron su ataque, en el centro del campo. Con una de sus patas delanteras Emolga tomo la mano de Pachirisu y en poco tiempo la ardilla azul se cubrió con una capa de energía colorida, aumentando su poder. Con una expresión tierna en su rostro, Pachirisu empezó a esparcir varias ondas en forma de corazón por todo el lugar.

"Que hermoso" comento Serena, ante las ondas de corazones.

"Es Encanto" dijo Brock ante el movimiento de la ardilla eléctrica "Es muy lindo pero no causa ningún daño. Y lo que Emolga utilizo fue Refuerzo, es útil en una Batalla Doble pero me temo que no lo será para esta"

"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí" murmuro el azabache mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

"Pika pika" Pikachu le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Entonces una alarma sonó en toda la instalación, alertando a todos las personas que se encontraban en la Zona de Batalla. Enseguida apareció Jamero por la entrada de la cueva eléctrica.

"Parece que hay problemas en el Habitad General de los Pokémon" informo el robot ante el hecho de que hubieran sonado las alarmas del lugar.

"¡Vamos!"

XXX

Al llegar a la gran pradera, unida a la reservación del científico, Ash, Serena y Brock se encontraron con los causantes de todo ese alboroto. El Equipo Rocket se encontraba en su globo en forma de Meowth, en la base de este se encontraba una jaula de acero y en el interior de esta se encontraban algunos de los Pokémon de los jóvenes cerebros.

"Esta vez nadie nos podrá detener" dijo James muy optimista.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" un grito llamo la atención de los tres ladrones, al dirigir su mirada al suelo se encontraron con Ash y sus amigos.

"Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre"

"Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"

"Jessie"

"Y James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡Meowth! ¡Así es!"

"¡Wobbuffet!"

"¡Mime mime!"

"¿Qué nunca descansan?" Ash se encontraba irritado por la constante intromisión de los villanos.

Desde que abrieron la Zona de Batallas, las constantes intromisiones de los maleantes fueron cada vez más seguidas aunque siempre terminaban igual, los ladrones eran mandados a volar por los Pokémon de los jóvenes. En algunas ocasiones eran únicamente los Pokémon quienes mandaban a mandar a los ladrones, sin que los jóvenes se enteraran siguiera de su intromisión en las instalaciones.

"No te preocupes, nos iremos después de esto" con esas palabras el felino apretó un botón y unas manos robóticas aparecieron del globo y tomaron a algunos de los Pokémon Eléctricos, entre ellos a Pikachu.

"¡Pikachu!" grito Ash preocupado cuando su compañero fue capturado.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Serena un tanto desesperada.

"Si pero en estos momentos no tenemos a ningún Pokémon con nosotros" informo Brock. Por las prisas y confiados al ir junto a todos los Pokémon Eléctricos del lugar, los tres jóvenes habían olvidado traer otro Pokémon con ellos.

"Solos nos queda…" sin terminar la frase, Ash miro a los únicos Pokémon Eléctricos que el Equipo Rocket no había capturado "¡Pachirisu! ¡Emolga! ¡Necesito su ayuda!" pidió con la esperanza de que los Pokémon lo escucharan.

Ambos roedores eléctricos se miraron fijamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, en señal de estar de acurdo una con otra, para luego mirar al azabache y hacer el mismo movimiento. Eso fue todo lo que Ash necesito para comenzar con su contra ataque.

"¡Bien! ¡Pachirisu trata de liberar a Pikachu y a los otros de esas manos! ¡Emolga intenta romper esa jaula!" pidió el azabache confiado en que los Pokémon podrían lograrlo.

"¡Emooooooo!" Emolga se cubrió con una luz turquesa, mientras tomaba altitud, para luego descender en dirección a la jaula. Mientras descendía Emolga realizaba varios movimientos muy agiles en el aire.

"¡Eso es Acróbata!" exclamo Brock sorprendido de que la ardilla voladora conociera tal ataque.

"¡Pachi pa!" al mismo tiempo Pachirisu corría en dirección a las manos robóticas mientras su esponjosa cola empezaba a brillar muy intensamente.

"¡Y eso Cola de Hierro!" exclamo Ash igual de sorprendido.

El impacto del movimiento con la jaula logro hacer que varios barrotes de esta última terminaran por romperse, logrando liberar a todos los Pokémon atrapados y causando gran sorpresa en todos los presentes por tal resultado. Mientras tanto, con su cola, Pachirisu golpeaba con fuerza las manos robóticas, liberando así a los Pokémon Eléctricos atrapados.

"¡Genial!" exclamo Serena, feliz de que los Pokémon hubieran sido liberados.

"¡Ahora verán! ¡Seviper ataca!" ordeno Jessie furiosa, lanzando una de sus Pokébolas al campo.

"¡Tu también échatelos Amoonguss!" secundo Jemes.

"¡Pachi!"

"¡Emo!"

Ambas ardillas eléctricas generaron una esfera eléctrica, cada una. Mientras Pachirisu generaba la esfera en su cola, Emolga la generaba entra sus manos. Los dos Pokémon lanzaron las esferas amarillas al mismo tiempo, logrando impactar cada una con un respectivo Pokémon de los ladrones. El impacto de ambos movimientos ocasiono que Seviper y Amoonguss fueran lanzados contra el trió de ladrones, derribándolos a todos.

"¡Pikachu mándalos a volar con Atactrueno!" ordeno Ash, aprovechando ese momento.

"¡Pika!" exclamo Pikachu, poniéndose en posición.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Pikachu no fue el único Pokémon Eléctrico que se unió a la causa.

"¡Rai!"

"¡Jol!"

"¡Flaaffy!"

Los cuatro Pokémon Eléctricos se cubrieron con una capa de electricidad antes de lanzar, cada uno, un poderoso rayo del mismo color contra los ladrones y sus Pokémon. A mitad de camino los cuatro rayos se volvieron uno solo, mucho más poderoso.

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" grito el trió de ladrones cuando el rayo impacto con ellos y los mando a volar, junto con sus Pokémon "¡El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!"

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto el azabache preocupado, a los Pokémon recién liberados. Todos afirmaron en su idioma "Bien" los tres jóvenes se aliviaron al ver que todos estaban sanos y salvo.

"Parece ser que por primera vez el Equipo Rocket fue útil, después de todo" comento sorpresivamente Brock "Si no hubiera sido por ellos, creo que nunca hubiéramos sabido de que son capaces Pachirisu y Emolga además de lograr que Raichu, Jolteon y Flaaffy confiaran en ti" dio a entender el moreno.

"Tienes razón Brock" confirmo Ash para luego agregar "Y ahora ya sé hacer" con paso firme y seguro, se acerco a los Pokémon Eléctricos de Amber, los cuales estaban reunidos todos en grupo "Chicos se que no puedo tomar el lugar de Amber pero a cualquier costo tenemos que defender su símbolo, aquel por el cual ella y ustedes trabajaron tan duro por conseguir, así que vamos a mostrarles a todos los grandiosos Pokémon que ella ha criado ¿Quién está conmigo?"

XXX

Las apuestas ya estaban hechas, los Pokémon ya habían tomado su decisión, ahora era momento de ver los resultados. Para cuando la Zona de Batallas cerró sus puertas a los visitantes, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. En esos momentos Ash y Trip estaban en el Campo Eléctrico, nuevamente frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, Serena y Brock eran los únicos espectadores en el lugar.

"Sera una batalla de tres Pokémon, no se permiten sustituciones, ganara quien obtenga mas victorias" anuncio el Jr. 5 en el campo rodeado de rocas magnetizadas.

"¿Estás listo Trip?" pregunto el azabache con gran emoción.

"Por supuesto, ahora veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto" al igual que Ash, Trip mostraba una gran emoción en su rostro.

"El retador tiene el primer movimiento, comiencen"

"¡Bien! ¡Jolteon yo te elijo!" la evolución de Eevee hizo su aparición en el campo. Después de las palabras del azabache, todos los Pokémon de Amber estaban deseosos de ayudar a Ash y Jolteon fue el primer elegido.

"¡Jol!" el pelaje de Jolteon se erizo como agujas, dando a entender que estaba listo para la batalla.

"Así que Jolteon" comento Trip "Y dime, ¿ese Pokémon es tuyo o de Amber?"

"Jolteon es uno de los Pokémon de Amber y de los más confiables" confeso Ash a su rival y actual retador.

"Interesante" fue lo único que dijo Trip mientras sacaba una de sus Pokébolas "¡Muy bien Jellicent adelante!" la medusa celeste apareció en el campo.

XXX

"Así que será Jolteon contra Jellicent" sacando su Pokédex Serena analizo los datos de los dos Pokémon.

" **Jolteon, el Pokémon rayo y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Cuando se enoja o se asusta el pelo de su cuerpo se convierte en agujas que disparan a sus oponentes. Absorbe los átomos cargados y pueden producir 10.000 voltios de electricidad"**

" **Jellicent, el Pokémon ingrávido y la forma evolucionada de Frillish. Usa la energía vital como alimento. Jellicent nada por absorción de agua de mar, después la expulsa"**

"¡Bien! ¡Ash tiene la ventaja!" alabo la castaña después de ver la información de ambos Pokémon.

"Tal vez, pero no podemos confiarnos todavía" comento el moreno sentado a su lado "Tengo entendido que Trip utiliza la estrategia de planificar anticipadamente sus movimientos, además de emplear los conocimientos básicos del entrenamiento Pokémon. Si es así, entonces debe tener un motivo oculto para utilizar a Jellicent"

Ante esa explicación Serena no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a dirigir su vista al campo en donde pronto comenzaría una revancha muy ansiada.

"¡Comiencen!"

XXX

Lejos de Pueblo Paleta, en un castillo en el bosque, dos hombres se encontraban teniendo una pequeña discusión.

"No entiendo porque ahora que se donde están sale con esto" decía con enfado el hombre con cabellos plateados.

Lo cierto era que, debido a los contantes viajes de Ash y Amber, al cazador le había tomado tiempo el poder dar con el paradero exacto de ambos jóvenes. Y ahora que sabía donde estaban su empleador le decía que abortara la misión, después de tanto trabajo.

"Nada ha cambiado, aun quiero a esos Pokémon" dijo el enmascarado "Solamente estoy retrasando el suceso hasta que sea el momento indicado"

"¿Y según usted cuando será el momento indicado?" pregunto con algo de fastidio el cazador.

"Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo y no se preocupe por buscarlos porque ellos mismos irán hasta usted" dijo el hombre quitándose la máscara "Esta vez todo saldrá de acuerdo a mi plan" mientras decía esas palabras, el Cazador K salía de la habitación algo molesto _"Y ella será quien lo haga realidad"_ tomando un folder en el escritorio frente a él, el Doctor Yung lo abrió para ver detenidamente dos fotos que se encontraban en su interior junto una gran cantidad de información.

Las dos fotos eran de la misma persona, una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años, la única diferencia es que en una estaba despierta, con el cabello verde y en la parte superior de la foto decía `Origen del Proyecto Fusión´. En cuanto a la otra foto, se encontraba la misma niña solo que ahora dormida, con el cabello de color café y en la parte superior escribían `Resultado del Proyecto Fusión´.

* * *

 **Perdonen la tardanza, como ya había dicho antes no pienso dejar ninguno de mis proyectos incompletos. Debido a la universidad no habia podido terminar mis escritos pero valio la pena, ahora estoy trabajando en vacaciones pero pienso publicar lo mas que pueda. Ya tengo terminados el siguiente capitulo de mis otras historias y los subiré en el trascurso de la semana, ademas de que tengo empezados otros capítulos mas. Por ahora les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: "** **¡Las Revanchas Llegaron! ¡¿Quién Ganara?!"**

 **Una vez mas, gracias por su apoyo y perdón por la tardanza.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Las Revanchas Llegaron! ¡¿Quién Ganara?!**

"¡Comiencen!"

Trip y Ash se encontraban listos para comenzar con aquella nueva batalla entre ellos. Ahora el entrenador de Unova estaba combatiendo por algo más que demostrar que era mejor que el azabache mientras que Ash no solo combatía por proteger su insignia y lo que ello significaba, sino que también combatía por defender la de Amber y lo que esta representaba. Ninguno se rendiría fácilmente y eso ellos lo sabían, por lo que la batalla sería mucho más difícil que cualquiera que hubieran tenido antes.

"¡Jellicent Tinieblas!" nada más oír la indicación del árbitro robótico, Trip hizo el primer movimiento. El cuerpo del Pokémon Fantasma se cubrió de una capa de color morado mientras, con un movimiento de sus tentáculos, generaba unas ondas del mismo color. Las ondas moradas llegaron hasta Jolteon, causándole malestar.

"¡Muy bien Jolteon Ataque Rápido!" en los bancos cercanos al campo de batalla, la orden dada por Ash altero notablemente a Brock, siendo Serena la única en darse cuenta.

"¡Jooooollll!" a gran velocidad el Pokémon Eléctrico corrió hacia su objetivo, dejando tras de él la característica estela blanca del ataque.

"¡Bien hecho Jolteon! ¡Sigue así!" felicito Ash al Pokémon, hasta que vio lo que sucedió después. Cuando Jolteon intento impactar su ataque contra Jellicent, termino atravesándolo "¿Qué paso?" el azabache no entendía que había sucedido hasta que recordó algo parecido hace tiempo.

"Es obvio que no has mejorado mucho en este tiempo, en especial si olvidaste que los ataques Tipo Normal no afectan a los Pokémon Fantasma como Jellicent" agrego con su característico tono de superioridad.

"Pues Jolteon a aprendido muchas cosas no importa si no podemos usar Ataque Rápido, aun tenemos otros ataques más eficaces" dijo Ash con confianza en sus palabras "¡Intentemos Onda de Choque!" ordeno, tratando de remediar su error.

"¡Jol!" desde su espalda Jolteon genero una esfera eléctrica de color amarillo, de la cual salieron rayos en dirección hacia Jellicent.

"¡Protección!" el campo de energía verde cubrió a Jellicent, evitando que el ataque de Jolteon lograra dañarlo "A diferencia tuya yo si he aprendido mucho" agrego con superioridad "Gracias a tantas batallas he aprendido como bloquear movimientos como esos" la expresión de orgullo de Trip cambio a una mas seria mientras daba una nueva orden "¡Muy bien Jellicent muéstrales lo fuerte que eres! ¡Pulso de Agua ahora!" entre sus tentáculos el Pokémon Fantasma creó una esfera de agua, la cual lanzo contra Jolteon, dando un golpe directo.

"¡Jooooo!" el ataque de Jellicent no hizo gran daño a Jolteon pero si logro confundirlo.

"¡Jolteon está confundido!" Ash observaba como el Pokémon Eléctrico se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando no caerse.

"Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan" dijo Trip, llamando la atención del azabache "¡Bien Jellicent usa Infortunio!" mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color morado, Jolteon parecía ser trasportado a un espacio raro para segundos después caer inconsciente al suelo.

XXX

"¿Acabo?" Serena aun seguía sin creer lo que había pasado, el que Ash perdiera tan fácilmente.

"Temía que algo así podría pasar" comento Brock con gran seriedad "Aun con toda la disposición de los Pokémon de Amber, era probable que Ash tuviera problemas al usarlos en batalla debido a que tanto entrenador y Pokémon en este caso están acostumbrados a dos estilos diferentes"

"Pero los estilos de Ash y Amber son parecidos" contradijo Serena, recordando como varias personas habían dicho aquellas palabras en mas de una ocasión.

"Pero no iguales y esas diferencias fueron claves en esta batalla" agrego Brock "Además hay que agregar el hecho de que su oponente es alguien muy hábil. Utilizo a Jellicent, un Pokémon parte fantasma, el cual tenía como defenderse de los ataques que mas podrían hacerle daño, además ya tenía planeado utilizar Pulso de Agua para confundir a Jolteon y de ahí Infortunio para acabarlo"

"¿Infortunio?" Serena ahora se mostraba intrigada por el último ataque mencionado.

"Infortunio es un ataque que puede causar el doble de daño del usual si el Pokémon que lo resive se encuentra bajo cierto estado" explico el moreno "Y ya que Jolteon estaba confundido, Infortunio produjo el doble de daño. Sin duda Trip sabe lo que hace"

 _"¿Ash estarás bien?"_ con una mirada llena de preocupación, Serena volvió a dirigir su vista de vuelta al campo.

XXX

"Estuviste grandioso Jolteon, ahora descansa" dijo mientras devolvía al Pokémon a su contenedor.

"Bien Jellicent ahora regresa" al mismo tiempo Trip devolvía a su Pokémon.

"Bueno Trip continuemos" dijo Ash, dando la indicación para continuar con la batalla.

"Pokémon numero dos ¡Vamos Conkeldurr!" sin perder tiempo Trip mando a su siguiente elección, el Pokémon Tipo Lucha.

"Connn keldurr" el gran e intimidante Pokémon Lucha apareció en el campo Eléctrico, con sus dos enormes columnas de concreto en sus manos.

"Bien Pikachu es tu turno" con esas palabras, dirigidas al roedor eléctrico a su lado, Ash eligió a su siguiente Pokémon.

"Pika" afirmo con la cabeza el roedor amarillo antes de saltar al campo "¡Pika!" poniéndose en posición Pikachu empezó a sacar chispas de sus mejillas, mientras una mirada de emoción surcaba su rostro.

"Esto será divertido" comento Trip en tono burlón.

XXX

"Valla un Conkeldurr" sin dejar de ver al Pokémon del rubio, Serena apunto su Pokédex hacia él.

 **"Conkeldurr, el Pokémon musculoso y la forma evolucionada de Gurdurr. Conkeldurr usa columnas de concreto como cañas lanzándolas con facilidad"**

"Y se ve muy poderoso" agrego Brock analizando el esta de salud de dicho Pokémon.

XXX

"Esta vez yo iré primero ¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Pika chuuuu!" al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su oponente y daba un gran salto en el aire, el roedor eléctrico hizo brillar su cola para enseguida intentar estrellarla contra el gran Pokémon en un intento de lograr un golpe critico.

"¡Conkeldurr bloquéalo!" utilizando las dos columnas de concreto como unas murallas frente a él, el Pokémon Lucha logro evitar ser golpeado por la cola resplandeciente de Pikachu.

El impulso dado por el choque, de las columnas y el ataque, fue suficiente para que el Pokémon amarillo pudiera tomara una distancia prudente de su oponente y volviera frente a su entrenador.

"¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro otra vez!" nada más tocar el suelo Pikachu se volvió a lanzar en dirección a Conkeldurr, realizando el mismo ataque que la vez anterior.

"¡Conkeldurr sigue bloqueando!" igual que la primera vez, la cola de Pikachu termino impactando contra las murallas de concreto frente al Pokémon para después ser mandado hasta el lado de su entrenador.

 _"Esas columnas impiden que Pikachu se pueda acercar"_ Ash veía con frustración como sus intentos por impactar un golpe contra Conkeldurr eran frustrados _"Tan solo necesitamos una oportunidad"_ dirigiendo su mirada de sus oponentes a su Pokémon, Ash noto las leves chispas en las mejillas de su amigo causadas por su enojo y fue cuando una idea apareció en su mente _"¡Eso es!"_

"¡Usa Roca Afilada!" sin perder tiempo alrededor de Conkeldurr aparecieron una gran cantidad de grandes fragmentos de rocas, girando a su alrededor, para en un instante ser lanzados a gran velocidad contra el roedor amarillo.

"¡Pika!" sin siguiera esperar una orden evasiva, Pikachu comenzó a correr por el campo, esquivando los fragmentos de roca que se dirigían a él.

"¡Usa Roca Afilada otra vez!" nuevamente Conkeldurr hizo aparecer a su alrededor una gran cantidad de rocas, las cuales en cuestión de segundos ya eran lanzadas contra el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

Sin un momento de descanso Pikachu continuaba esquivando los fragmentos de rocas utilizando las rocas cargadas de electricidad, que se encontraban flotando por todo el campo, para impulsarse y tomar más altitud.

"¡Tumba de Rocas!" aprovechando que Pikachu estaba distraído tratando de evitar las rocas que iban hacia él, Trip ordeno otro ataque a su Pokémon.

Insertando profundamente sus dos columnas de concreto en el suelo, Conkeldurr levanto sus brazos para generar entre ellos una enorme roca, que luego lanzo contra el roedor amarillo. Pikachu no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la enorme roca que lo golpeo luego con fuerza.

"¡Pikaaaaa!" el impacto de la roca con el suelo ocasiono que una nube de polvo se levantara del suelo, al mismo tiempo que la gran roca se rompía en varios pedazos.

"¡Pikachu no!" cuando la nube de polvo se disipo se pudo ver claramente a Pikachu en el suelo, rodeado de los fragmentos de roca. Debido al tipo, el ataque de Conkeldurr había causado gran daño a Pikachu.

"Pi… ka…" con sumo esfuerzo Pikachu trataba de volver a ponerse de pie "Pika" una vez que lo logro, el roedor eléctrico miro con severidad a sus contrincantes mientras chispas de enojo salían de sus mejillas.

"Así que todavía puede seguir, me impresiona" fue el comentario astuto que hizo Trip ante la perseverancia del roedor.

"Tú solo espera, aun no has visto nada" aseguro el azabache, confiando en las habilidades de su mejor amigo.

"Eso ya lo veremos ¡Golpe Roca!" haciendo brillar su puño de un color rojizo anaranjado, Conkeldurr lanzo un puñetazo contra Pikachu.

 _"¡Ahora!"_ fue en ese momento, en que Conkeldurr se dirigía a Pikachu, que Ash vio una oportunidad "¡Pikachu ahora!" entendiendo lo que su entrenador le quería decir, Pikachu corrió hacia el Pokémon Lucha.

"¡Pikaaaa!" justo cuando Conkeldurr lanzo su ataque, el roedor eléctrico se detuvo frente a él y recibió de lleno el fuerte golpe.

Mientras Pikachu caía al suelo, leves chispas empezaron a salir de la mano con que Conkeldurr había golpeado al Pokémon Eléctrico. Eso sorprendió a Trip y causo que Ash sonriera, aun así el entrenador de Unova no le dio gran importancia.

"¡Conkeldurr usa Golpe Roca otra vez!" nuevamente Conkeldurr volvió a correr hacia Pikachu para impactar su puño contra él, una vez más, pero a mitad de camino unas chispas eléctricas empezaron a salir del cuerpo del Pokémon Lucha, paralizándolo completamente y deteniendo cualquier posible ataque "¡¿Qué paso?!"

"¿Lo olvidaste Trip?" pregunto el azabache, llamando la atención de su oponente "¡La Habilidad de Pikachu es Estática! ¡Ahora Conkeldurr está paralizado!" anuncio Ash "¡Es nuestro turno de atacar! ¡Tacleada de Voltios!"

"¡Pika pika pika pika…!" corriendo a gran velocidad Pikachu se cubrió con un gran y poderoso manto eléctrico.

"¡Conkeldurr muévete!" a pesar de la orden de su entrenador, para Conkeldurr era imposible moverse aunque fuera un poco.

"¡Pika!" el impacto del golpe fue inminente y causo que la parálisis de Conkeldurr se hiciera más fuerte.

"¡Pikachu mostrémosle tu nuevo movimiento! ¡Golpe Trueno!" ordeno Ash, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

"¿Pikachu sabe ese movimiento?" Trip se sorprendió al escuchar el movimiento mencionado por el azabache.

"¡Pika!" dando un gran salto en el aire Pikachu envolvió uno de sus pequeños puños con una capa de centellante electricidad amarilla, para después dejarse caer contra Conkeldurr "¡Chuuu!" con gran fuerza Pikachu impacto su puño cubierto de electricidad contra el Pokémon Lucha.

"¡Conkeldurr no!" el impacto del puño de Pikachu contra Conkeldurr mando a este ultimo al suelo "¡Levántate Conkeldurr se que todavía puedes pelear!" Trip trataba de motivar a su Pokémon para que se volviera a poner de pie, pero aun así los esfuerzos de Conkeldurr cedieron y este callo inconsciente en el campo.

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Así se hace Pikachu!" al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, un exhausto Pikachu saltaba a sus brazos muy feliz.

"¡Pika!" mientras Ash y Pikachu se abrazaban, Trip guardaba a su Pokémon con una expresión de frustración en su rostro.

XXX

"Bien Ash gano esta batalla" suspiro Serena más tranquila. Después de la primera derrota de Ash y de las palabras dichas por el moreno la joven Artista se había preocupado por el resultado final de aquel encuentro "Fue una suerte que Conkeldurr no se pudiera mover"

"Así es, la idea que tuvo Ash fue muy lista" ante la confusión de la castaña, Brock agrego "Estática es una habilidad que causa que el oponente quede paralizado al entrar en contacto con el Pokémon que posee esta habilidad. Ash se aprovecho de que Pikachu poseía esta habilidad para poder inmovilizar a su oponente"

"Solo necesita ganar la siguiente batalla y listo" declaro Serena.

"Es cierto pero no dudo que Trip tenga un Pokémon reservado para el final, además no hay que olvidar que el siguiente Pokémon que Ash usara es de Amber" el tono serio del moreno hizo que Serena se preocupara por un momento "Me pregunto si Ash podrá manejar esta situación"

"Lo hará" respondió la castaña con gran confianza en el azabache "Estoy segura de eso"

XXX

"¡Muy bien numero tres!" dijo mostrando la Pokébola de su última elección, una vez que dejo de abrazar a su Pokémon y que este se colocara en su hombro "¡Raichu yo te elijo!"

"¡Rai rai!" el roedor anaranjado y evolución de Pikachu salió al campo con gran entusiasmo y una mirada fiera en su rostro mientras que, al igual que su preevolución, de sus mejillas salían chispas.

"¡Mi tercer Pokémon será Serperior!"

"¡Serperior!" la gran serpiente terrestre apareció en el campo, con una mirada igual de seria que la de su entrenador.

XXX

"Tal parece que Trip hizo una gran elección" comento con seriedad el moreno.

Ante aquellas palabras Serena saco su Pokédex y reviso los datos de los últimos Pokémon en batalla.

 **"Serperior, el Pokémon regio y la forma evolucionada de Servine. Su mirada puede detener el movimiento de su oponente. Aumenta la energía solar que absorbe"**

 **"Raichu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Puede hacer descargas de más de 100 mil voltios suficientes para dejar inconsciente a un Dragonite"**

 _"Solo espero que la elección de Ash también haya sido la correcta"_ fue lo único que rondaba la mente de la joven en esos momentos.

XXX

"¡Vamos a empezar con esto Raichu! ¡Megapatada!"

"¡Raiiii!" Raichu no tardo en ejecutar las indicaciones del azabache.

"¡Esquívalo!" dando un gran salto en el aire Serperior evadió la patada de Raichu en el último segundo, ocasionando que este impactara su movimiento en el suelo.

"¡Raichu Cola de Hierro!" ordeno Ash un tanto frustrado por el anterior resultado.

"¡Rai!" afirmo el roedor anaranjado "¡Raaaaaiiii!" dando un gran salto en el aire Raichu hizo brillar su cola de un intenso blanco.

Rápidamente Raichu empezó a caer, con su cola aun resplandeciendo, en dirección hacia Serperior pero en el último segundo la serpiente verde se movió un poco a uno de los lados, lo suficiente para evadir el ataque de Raichu. Nada mas fallar su ataque el roedor anaranjado dio una voltereta para luego aterrizar en sus cuatro patas, con su vista puesta en su oponente.

"¡Nunca nos vencerán!" Ash veía todo lo que había pasado con gran frustración "¡Raichu Golpe Trueno!"

"¡Rai!" dando un gran salto Raichu empezó a cubrir su puño con electricidad "¡Raichu!" una vez listo se lanzo en dirección hacia el Pokémon Planta.

Dando una vuelta en el aire, formando un círculo con su cuerpo, Serperior logro hacer que Raichu pasara por el círculo, evitando así su ataque. Tanto Ash como el resto de los presentes estaban sorprendidos con lo que había pasado.

 _"Serperior esta esquivando cada uno de los movimientos de Raichu"_ Ash cada vez se veía mas y mas frustrado con lo que pasaba _"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?"_

"Ahora es mi turno ¡Serperior usa Cola de Dragón!" antes de que el azabache pudiera pensar en una idea, Trip contraataco.

"¡Serrrr!" haciendo resplandecer su cola de un verde brillante Serperior la uso para impulsarse en el aire "¡Pireorrr!" el Pokémon Planta dio una vuelta en el aire antes de comenzar a caer con su cola al frente y en dirección a Raichu.

"¡Esquívalo Raichu!" la orden llego demasiado tarde.

"¡Raiiii!" la cola de Serperior impacto fuertemente contra Raichu, haciéndolo volar para luego caer al suelo con gran fuerza y causándole gran daño.

"¡Raichu no!" Ash veía como el roedor anaranjado trataba en vano de ponerse de pie "¡Vamos Raichu levántate!"

"¡Pikapika!" al igual que su entrenador Pikachu también le pedía a su amigo que se pusiera de pie.

"No pienso perder ante ti dos veces" comento Trip, haciendo referencia a la Liga Pokémon "Es obvio que nos hemos hecho muy fuertes, mucho más fuertes que ustedes dos"

XXX

"¿El va a estar bien verdad?" pregunto Serena sobre el estado del Pokémon Eléctrico, el cual en esos momentos trataba de ponerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

"No sabría decirlo" respondió Brock con un semblante algo preocupado "Raichu en verdad recibió un golpe muy fuerte" el moreno veía atento a ambos Pokémon en el campo "Sin duda ese Serperior es muy poderoso"

"Si" concordó Serena a su pesar pero rápidamente cambio su expresión y con una mirada decidida en su rostro dirigió su vista al azabache "Pero estoy segura de que Raichu también lo es y sé que él y Ash no se quedaran sin hacer nada" agrego confiada en sus palabras.

"Eso espero porque si Raichu no hace algo pronto me temo que esto será el final" dijo seriamente el moreno.

Sin más que decir ambos fijaron su vista en Raichu.

XXX

"Asombroso, aun con todo esto sigues siendo muy débil" dijo Trip con reproche mientras hacía referencia a la actual posición del azabache "¿El otro cerebro es igual a ti? Porque si es así entonces entiendo porque sus Pokémon son tan fáciles de vencer"

"Rai chuu ¡Rairai!" solo esas palabras altaneras del rubio bastaron para que Raichu abriera los ojos y, aun con esfuerzo, se volviera a poner de pie.

"¡Bien hecho Raichu!"

"Haber qué opinas de esto ¡Serperior Bola de Energía!"

"¡Serrrrperiorrrr!" en su boca Serperior genero una gran esfera de energía de color verde y la lanzo rápidamente hacia Raichu.

"¿Rai?" Raichu no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder evadir el ataque "Raiiiii" el impacto levanto una capa de polvo al mismo tiempo que Raichu era arrastrado por el suelo.

"¡Raichu!"

"¡Ahora usa Cola de Dragón!" sin darle cuartel a sus oponentes, Trip dio la siguiente orden a su Pokémon.

"Serrrrrrr" nuevamente Serperior tomaba altura mientras su cola resplandecía para luego dejarla caer contra el roedor anaranjado "¡Periorrrrr!"

"¡Rápido Raichu!" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ash, al mismo tiempo que Raichu se ponía de pie, sin dejar de ver la cola verde brillante que se dirigía hacia el Pokémon anaranjado.

"¡Raichu!" antes de que el ataque impactara contra él, Raichu se cubrió con un manto anaranjado. Cuando la Cola de Dragón golpeo contra el Pokémon anaranjado, rápidamente fue devuelta hacia Serperior paro ahora con el doble de daño.

"¡Serperior!" el golpe logro causarle gran daño al Pokémon Planta.

"¡Gran movimiento!" elogio el azabache.

"¿Qué paso?" Trip se encontraba aturdido con los sucesos que habían pasado hace tan solo unos momentos.

"¡Terminemos esto! ¡Raichu Tacleada de Voltios!"

"¡Rairairai!" envolviéndose en una capa de centellante electricidad Raichu empezó a correr en dirección a Serperior.

"¡Cola de Dragón ahora!"

"¡Serperior!" por tercera vez Serperior hizo brillar su cola de un intenso verde para luego lanzarla en un intento de impactar un golpe critico contra el roedor eléctrico.

"¡Raichu!"

Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio del campo generando una gran explosión al contacto, la explosión creo una gran nube de humo que se esparció por todo el campo. Cuando el humo se empezó a disipar se pudo ver claramente el estado de ambos Pokémon, ambos se encontraban muy agitados y cansados, casi sin fuerzas para poder mantenerse en pie y fue entonces que uno de ellos cayo inconsciente al suelo.

"Serperior ya no puede continuar, lo que significa que el ganador de esta batalla es el Cerebro Ash Ketchum" anuncio el árbitro robótico.

"Parece que aun tengo más que aprender si quiero obtener esos símbolos" fueron las palabras del rubio, más que nada para el mismo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la Pokébola de su Pokémon para regresarlo "Buen trabajo Serperior"

"Gracias Raichu, lo hiciste muy bien" al mismo tiempo que Trip devolvía a Serperior a su Pokébola, Ash y Pikachu felicitaban al roedor anaranjado.

XXX

"¡Grandioso lo logro!" celebro la castaña muy feliz.

"Sin duda la creatividad de Ash y la variabilidad de Raichu en sus ataques los hacen un buen equipo" comento Brock.

"¡Sí!" concordó Serena "Apropósito ¿Cuál fue ese movimiento que hizo Raichu antes?" pregunto la joven, haciendo referencia al último movimiento hecho por el roedor naranja antes de la Tacleada de Voltios.

"Fue Contraataque" respondió el moreno "Es poco usual ver a un Pokémon como Raichu realizar ese movimiento pero sin duda en este caso fue muy bueno que lo haya aprendido"

"Amber debió enseñarles a sus Pokémon toda clase de movimientos" comento Serena con admiración ante la variabilidad de movimientos que había visto usar a los Pokémon de Amber hasta ahora.

"Así es, es muy su estilo el hacer ese tipo de cosas" concordó Brock "Supongo que lo impredecible se aplica muy bien a esos dos" dijo haciendo referencia al par de primos.

XXX

Ahora los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban a las puertas de la gran entrada de la Zona de Batallas, una vez que Trip y Ash habían curado a los Pokémon que habían usado para el combate. En esos momentos el azabache y compañía se estaban despidiendo del rubio.

"Acepto que me ganaste honestamente pero la próxima vez será diferente" dijo el rubio muy serio "Mi objetivo aun sigue siendo derrotar a Alder y si quiero hacerlo tengo que ser aun más fuerte, por lo que tengo que conquistar la Batalla de la Frontera primero"

"Muy bien, entonces esfuérzate al máximo" dijo tendiéndole la mano "Yo hare lo mismo" tan pronto dijo esas palabras, Trip estrecho la mano del azabache, con una clara muestra de respeto en su rostro, para luego partir a su siguiente objetivo.

XXX

Habían pasado varios días desde que Amber cayó enferma, ahora la joven peli café se encontraba más sana que nunca. Ese día Ash, Pikachu y Brock habían salido por un encargo del Profesor Oak mientras que Serena se quedo con Amber, atendiendo la Zona de Batallas. Era poco pasada la tarde cuando Jamero le informo a la peli café que tenía un nuevo retador esperando en la sala principal. Cuando Amber y Serena llegaron al lugar se encontraron con un viejo conocido.

"Hola Barry me alegra verte de nuevo" saludo Amber al joven rubio, nada más llegar a la sala.

"Ya era hora, me han tenido esperando mucho tiempo" el joven se veía muy impaciente en esos momentos "Voy a tener que multarlos, tienen diez segundos para pagar" decía, mirando el reloj en su brazo izquierdo "Nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro..."

"Barry por qué mejor no comenzamos con el encuentro" las palabras de Amber interrumpieron el conteo del muchacho. A decir verdad ni Amber ni Serena sabían bien lo que estaba pasado hace tan solo unos momentos.

"Bien, después de todo a eso vine" sin ningún problema Barry olvido todo lo relacionado con su supuesta conversación.

"Entonces adelante" haciendo una señal, Amber guió al joven rubio hacia la gran computadora para así empezar con su encuentro.

XXX

Después de entregarle al Profesor Oak su encargo, Brock, Ash y Pikachu decidieron tomar un atajo para llegar a la Zona de Batallas, en vista de que estaban más cerca, decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera del complejo, la cual se encontraba dentro de la Reservación Oak. Una vez dentro del lugar, notaron algo que los sorprendió mucho, en una de las pantallas del lugar pudieron ver como la batalla entre Amber y Barry se estaba llevando a cabo.

Normalmente las pantallas mostraban las diferentes batallas que se libraban en los distintos campos durante el día, para que los visitantes que desearan pudieran verlas, pero en esa ocasión únicamente la batalla de Amber y Barry era la que aparecía en todas las pantallas, no porque alguien así lo hubiera decidido sino porque cuando Ash o Amber tenían una batalla oficial nadie quería combatir, todos preferían ver sus encuentros y parecía ser que esta vez no era la excepción.

"Parece ser que Barry por fin llego" comento el moreno sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Si y sin duda se ha hecho más fuerte" agrego el azabache mientras veía como el Empoleon de Barry y la Glameow de Amber caían al suelo inconscientes. En un segundo las pantallas mostraron el tablero con el marcador, el cual mostraba como a ambos jóvenes solo les quedaba un Pokémon "Esa batalla no me la pierdo"

"Pikachu" sin decir mas, Ash y Pikachu emprendieron camino hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo el encuentro, el Estadio de Batalla.

"Yo también quisiera ver cómo termina esto" dijo Brock antes de seguir a sus amigos.

Al otro lado del complejo de batalla, cerca de la entrada, un joven peli morado con una expresión algo fría miraba la batalla en una pantalla cercana.

XXX

El joven Cerebro, junto con su compañero y amigo, llegaron a tiempo para ver como ambos entrenadores mostraban a su último Pokémon.

"¡Heracross ahora yo te elijo!" exclamo el rubio, lanzando su Pokébola como si fuera una pelota de béisbol.

"Hera" el gran escarabajo azul no tardo en aparecer en el campo, listo para iniciar la pelea.

"Con que Heracross ¿he?, esto será interesante" comento Amber con una sonrisa astuta mientras tomaba su Pokébola para arrojarla "¡Roselia a los reflectores!"

"Roseli" la Pokémon flor se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a su oponente pero luego de un segundo de comprensión su expresión paso de sorpresa a una algo siniestra y atemorizante "Roselia"

"Ahora todos verán lo poderoso que es Heracross ¡Ataque Furia!"

"¡Hera… cross!" rápidamente Heracross realizo una lluvia de golpes contra Roselia, usando su gran cuerno como arma.

"¡Roooo!" los golpes hicieron que Roselia fuera retrocediendo gradualmente, además de causarle daño con cada impacto.

"¡Ahora Doble Poder!" Barry aprovecho, que en esos momentos él y su Pokémon dominaban la batalla, para intentar acertar un golpe critico.

"¡Danza de Pétalos!"

"¡Heracross!" cubierto con una capa amarilla, el escarabajo azul comenzó a volar hacia su oponente.

"¡Roseliiiiiii!" casi al mismo tiempo, el Pokémon flor alzo sus manos en forma de rosas, liberando una gran cantidad de pétalos de color rosa a su alrededor. Los pétalos formaron una muralla alrededor del Pokémon Planta, impidiendo que Heracross realizara su ataque.

"¡Heraaa!" sin poder evitarlo el escarabajo azul impacto contra la muralla de pétalos de flor, haciéndose gran daño debido al impacto y al efecto secundario de su anterior movimiento.

"¿Pero qué?" Barry sorprendido seguía mirando la muralla de pétalos que rodeaban a Roselia _"Esto me resulta algo familiar, pero donde lo he visto"_ meditando un poco el joven rubio encontró la respuesta "¡Claro es Contraescudo!"

"Lo conoces" afirmo Amber al escuchar el nombro del ataque.

"Vi a Ash utilizarlo hace tiempo en una Batalla de Gimnasio en Sinnoh y también él y Paul lo utilizaron en la Liga Pokémon" explico Barry mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos "¡Pero ya basta! ¡Te voy a multar si no seguimos con la batalla!" exclamo algo impaciente.

"Como quieras" dijo Amber antes de poner una cara más seria "¡Hojas Mágicas!"

"¡Roseliiiiii!" juntando sus manos en forma de flor, Roselia lanzo una lluvia de brillantes hojas verdes mientras apuntaba al escarabajo azul.

"¡Heracross esquívalo y luego usa Megacuerno!" ordeno Barry, confiado en que a su Pokémon le sería fácil evadir tal ataque.

"¡Heraaa!" rápidamente Heracross saco sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas con gran velocidad, yendo cada vez más alto, hasta quedar a una altura considerable, lo suficientemente alto como para evitar el ataque del Pokémon Veneno.

Para sorpresa de Barry y su Pokémon, a mitad de camino las hojas de color verde cambiaron su curso y tomaron una curva ascendente. Ahora el ataque de Roselia iba directo a Heracross. Rápidamente el Pokémon Insecto empezó a volar, en un intento por escapar de aquellas hojas brillantes. Casi parecía ser que el ataque del Pokémon Planta tenia vida propia, pues seguía a Heracross sin importar a donde fuera ni que hiciera este para intentar esquivarlo. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las Hojas Mágicas alcanzaran al escarabajo azul.

"¡Heracrosssss!" el golpe fue sorprendente, ocasionando que Heracross diera una cuantas vueltas en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Heracross no!" Barry veía preocupado como su Pokémon intentaba volverse a poner de pie "¡Momento perfecto para Ataque de Cuerno!" dijo una vez su Pokémon volvió a la batalla.

"¡Heracrossssss!" haciendo resplandecer su cuerno, Heracross rápidamente lo impacto contra Roselia en un ataque devastador.

"¡Rossssss!" el golpe mando al Pokémon espinas hasta los pies de su entrenadora, causándole considerable daño.

"¡Ataca, ataca y vuelve a atacar! ¡Ataque Furia!" queriendo acabar con aquella batalla lo más pronto posible, mientras aun tuviera la ventaja, Barry le ordeno a su Pokémon mantener el ritmo de sus ataques, esperando que su rival terminara por cansarse.

"¡Usa Piquete Venenoso!" contraataco Amber.

"¡Roooo!" tomando distancia del escarabajo azul, Roselia lanzo una lluvia de agujas moradas por su boca.

A medio camino y antes de poder finalizar su ataque Heracross tuvo que empezar a retroceder para evitar ser golpeado por las agujas venenosas. Esto ocasiono también que terminara deteniendo su ataque por completo. No fue hasta que el Pokémon Insecto estuvo junto a su entrenador que Roselia paro su ataque.

"¡Acabémoslo con Megacuerno!" ante la desesperación, Barry se lanzo con todo lo que tenia y decidió utilizar su movimiento más fuerte para acabar con el combate, en una apuesta de todo o nada.

"¡Tormenta de Pétalos ahora!" Amber había previsto que algo así pasaría, debido a la forma de combatir del rubio, por lo que ella también decidió dejar su ataque más poderoso para el final.

"¡Heracrosssssss!"

"¡Roseliaaaaaaaa!"

Mientras Heracross se lanzaba con su gran cuerno resplandeciendo a todo lo que daba, Roselia creaba un gran tronado de pétalos rosas a su alrededor. El resultado fue el esperado por la peli café. Nada mas impactar contra el tornado rosa, el Pokémon escarabajo termino siendo arrastrado por el tornado, elevándose unos metros en el aire para terminar golpeando el suelo con gran fuerza. El impacto levanto una capa de polvo alrededor del Pokémon Insecto impidiendo ver a todos su estado.

"Vamos Heracross tienes que levantarte" suplicaba Barry a su Pokémon, el cual aun estaba en el suelo. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver el actual estado del Pokémon.

"Heracross ya no puede pelear, los ganadores son Roselia y el Cerebro Amber"

"¡Lo hicimos!" exclamo feliz la joven, acercándose hasta su Pokémon "Buen trabajo Roselia" felicito Amber mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon Planta.

"¡Roselia!"

"Imposible" murmuro Barry mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo, aturdido aun por su actual derrota.

El joven rubio pensó que le sería fácil el conseguir el símbolo de la joven, creyendo que un entrenador de su calibre no podría perder ante una simple Coordinadora, incluso alegaba que si Ash pudo ganarle el con mayor facilidad lo lograría, porque después de todo el era más fuerte que el azabache. Grave error. Desde el principio Amber le había dicho que no se confiara porque podría llevarse una sorpresa y así fue. Mientras aquel mar de pensamientos pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, Ash y compañía llegaron al campo, para entonces la batalla había terminado de trasmitirse.

"Gran batalla" fueron las palabras de felicitación del moreno.

"¡Estuviste fabulosa!"

"¡Pikachu!"

"No es para tanto ¿Por qué están tan contentos?" interrumpió Barry mientras se ponía de pie, ya con su Pokébola en la mano "Solo tuviste suerte pero por esta vez dejare que ganes" agrego con presunción.

"¿Qué tu qué?" si algo le molestaba a Ash de Barry era esa arrogancia suya _"Por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien pero no puedo recordar a quien"_

"Bueno ya, no es para tanto" Amber trataba de calmar el ambiente, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Es cierto esto no fue para tanto y no lo olvides, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tú serás" agrego Barry sin ninguna intención de parar.

"Bien porque no peleas conmigo ahora y me vez como te gano" dijo Ash, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Claro peleare contigo y disfrutare el poder obtendré tu Símbolo de la Frontera cuando te gane" todo parecía indicar que aquella batalla verbal se convertiría ahora en una verdadera Batalla Pokémon.

"Me temo que hay un problema" con aquellas palabras Jamero interrumpió la pequeña riña mientras llegaba el lugar de los hechos "Alguien ya reservo el primer encuentro del día con el Cerebro Ash, al igual que este campo"

"¡¿Quién?!" preguntaron ambos entrenadores en un tono algo molesto, producto de la discusión de hace unos momentos, fijando su mirada al robot volador.

"Yo" cerca de la entrada principal del campo se encontraba un joven peli morado, el cual había presenciado aquel último encuentro.

"Pero si es Paul" dijo Ash en un tono más calmado.

"¡Paul!" exclamo Barry lleno de felicidad mientras corría al encuentro del peli morado "¡¿Viste mi batalla?! ¡¿Estuvo bien verdad?!" ansioso el rubio esperaba los halagos del serio entrenador, halagos que dos de los presentes no creían que llegaran jamás.

"Fue una buena batalla" aquellas palabras del joven sorprendieron a más de uno de los presentes. Mientras decía aquello Paul en ningún momento volteo a ver a Barry, su vista siempre estuvo fija en Amber.

"¡¿Lo crees?! ¡Waw es asombroso!" aquello no pareció tener importancia para Barry, el cual parecía sumamente feliz por aquel alago dirigido a él "Espera un momento ¿Tu eres quien se enfrentara a Ash?" fue hasta ese momento que el rubio analizo las anteriores palabras del robot parlante "Siendo así dejare que tu combatas con el primero, después será mi turno para vencerlo ¡Entonces tu y yo tendremos su Símbolo de la Frontera!"

"Como si eso fuera a pasar" dijo Ash un tanto molesto por ser menospreciado de esa manera "¡Bien Paul veamos que tienes! ¡Ni creas que voy a perder!" exclamo con más entusiasmo, alzando su puño frente a él.

"Pero antes quisiera enfrentarme a ella" dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del azabache, teniendo su mirada puesta en Amber.

"¿Eh?"

XXX

"Sera una batalla uno a uno, sin límite de tiempo. Terminara cuando el Pokémon de un lado no pueda seguir" informo Jamero, en esa ocasión seria él quien arbitrara el combate "¡Comiencen!"

Paul había sugerido que fuera una batalla de un solo Pokémon para acelerar las cosas pero la verdad era que el peli morado creía que sería muy fácil para el ganarle a la joven y no veía necesario el cansar a mas de sus Pokémon en una batalla tan fácil. Ash y Brock sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del entrenador pero no consideraron que fuera necesario el decir nada, después de todo Amber sabia como cuidarse.

"¡Flygon a los reflectores!" con suma elegancia Amber lanzo la Pokébola en sus manos al aire.

"¡Flyyyyyyy!" el imponente Pokémon Dragón no tardo en materializarse en el campo de batalla, mirando fijamente al entrenador rival.

"¡Froslass preséntate a la batalla!" con un tono seco y firme, Paul llamo a su Pokémon a la batalla.

"Froslass" el Pokémon Fantasma apareció en el campo con una apariencia muy elegante.

XXX

Mientras los oponentes hacían su elección, los espectadores en el estadio veían atentamente lo que sucedía.

"Serán Froslass contra Flygon" Serena saco su Pokédex para analizar los datos de los Pokémon en el campo.

 **"Flygon, el Pokémon místico. Flygon es la forma evolucionada de Vibrava, se reconoce como el espíritu del desierto ya que produce una voz como una canción cuando hay tormentas de arena"**

 **"Froslass, el Pokémon de la tierra fría y una forma evolucionada de Snorunt. Congela a sus oponentes a temperaturas de casi -60 grados"**

"Flygon es de Tipo Dragón y Tierra mientras que Froslass de de Tipo Hielo y Fantasma, además Froslass sin duda es mucho más fuerte que la ultima vez, Amber está en una gran desventaja" comunico Ash sin dejar de ver a su rival con gran seriedad en su rostro "Conociendo a Paul seguro eligió a Froslass por esa razón"

"¡Paul es asombroso!" fue lo único que comento Barry antes de que el comienzo de la batalla terminara con la conversación.

XXX

"¡Ahora Froslass Granizo!" con voz firme Paul rápidamente dio la orden a su Pokémon, aprovechando el primer movimiento.

"¡Froslasssss!" Froslass genero un brillo turquesa por todo su cuerpo y enseguida una neblina cubrió el campo de batalla al mismo tiempo que bolas de granizo espeso comenzaban a caer. El Pokémon de Hielo aprovecho la espesa neblina, perdiéndose entre ella "Froslass fros lassss" comenzando a aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma, entonando un cántico algo aterrador.

"¡Flyyy! ¡Flyyy!" entre toda esa niebla únicamente se veía un destello turquesa, cuando el granizo golpeaba contra Flygon, causándole gran daño.

"¡Flygon Aliento de Dragón ahora!"

"¡Flyyyyyyy!" con gran fuerza Flygon exhalo un poderoso aire espeso de color verde, pero el ataque ni cerca estuvo de impactar contra Froslass.

"Aliento de Dragón no está haciendo nada" comento Amber nada más ver como el movimiento de Flygon no podía encontrar su objetivo, ya que Froslass estaba siendo protegido por la caída de granizo.

"¡Canto de Hielo!"

"¡Frossss!" Froslass genero una gran esfera de hielo entre sus dos manos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba altura "¡Lasssss!" una vez a una distancia buena, arrojo la gran esfera celeste al lugar donde se encontraba Flygon.

"¡Flygon esquívalo rápido!" debido a la niebla ocasionada por el granizo, a Flygon se le hacía difícil ver el lugar de donde venia el ataque por lo que no sabía hacia donde moverse para poder evadirlo.

"¡Flyyyyyyy!" el ataque de Froslass golpeo de lleno contra Flygon, mandándolo a volar para luego hacerlo caer al suelo con gran fuerza.

"¡Flygon!" Amber veía como Flygon hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse nuevamente de pie mientras el Pokémon Fantasma seguía flotando a su alrededor, apareciendo y desapareciendo, entonando su aterradora melodía _"Le causo muchísimo daño"_ a pesar de verse preocupada por su Pokémon, Amber parecía mantener una gran calma "¡Flygon Explosión Sónica ahora!"

"¡Flyyyyy!" las alas de Flygon resplandecieron antes de que con un fuerte aleteo lanzara una poderosa ráfaga de aire con dirección al Pokémon Fantasma.

"Que patético" murmuro Paul algo decepcionado por la forma en que Amber se estaba desempeñando en la batalla.

Mientas el ataque de Flygon se dirigía hacia Froslass, el Pokémon de Hielo se lanzo en su dirección para recibirlo directamente. Pero en vez de ser golpeado por el movimiento, Froslass lo atravesó. Parecía ser que Paul estaba dominando la batalla, pero debido al último movimiento de Froslass esta se encontraba muy cerca de su oponente, no fue hasta muy tarde que entrenador y Pokémon se dieron cuenta de su error.

"¡Flygon Cola de Hierro!" Amber no perdió tiempo en aprovechar la cercanía del Pokémon de Hielo.

"¡Flyyyy!" mientras da un giro, la cola de Flygon resplandece para poco después impactar contra el Pokémon de Hielo, aprovechando el breve momento de sorpresa de Paul y su Pokémon.

"¡Laaaasssss!" el impacto mando a Froslass al suelo, ocasionándole mucho daño, al mismo tiempo que hacía que las nubes se empezaran a disipar y el sol comenzara a salir.

"Flygon" el Pokémon de Tierra recibía gustoso los rayos de sol, aprovechando que su oponente se estaba recuperando para hacer lo mismo.

XXX

"La Cola de Hierro elimino el Granizo" comento Serena en las gradas. Aprovechando la breve pausa Ash y compañía empezaron a debatir lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

"Todo lo que puedo decir es que tuvo suerte" dijo Barry con algo de molestia por ese último ataque sorpresa.

"No fue suerte" las palabras de Brock llamaron toda la atención "Amber lo planeo todo desde el momento de que supo que pelearía contra el Froslass de Paul. Desde el principio Amber ha manejado esta batalla a su antojo"

"¿A qué te refieres con que ella ha manejado esta batalla a su antojo? Es imposible que ella pudiera adivinar los movimientos que Paul usaría" contradijo Barry, sin darle crédito a tan absurda posibilidad.

"Es posible ya que desde que se convirtió en Cerebro de la Frontera, Amber ha estado estudiando los videos de las Ligas Pokémon en los que Ash se ha enfrentado. A estudiado a cada uno de los rivales de Ash es por eso que sabe cómo piensan y utiliza eso a su favor" explico el moreno mientras atentos el grupo en las gradas lo escuchaba "Amber seguro pensó que si manejaba esta batalla igual a como Ash lo había hecho en la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh entonces Paul usaría la misma estrategia que uso con él. Solo que siendo ella, sabría el momento más indicado para atacar. Incluso les puedo asegurar que el que haya usado a Flygon también fue parte de su plan desde el principio"

"¿Entonces en nuestra batalla…?" ante las palabras de Brock, Barry empezó a analizar su batalla previa.

"Estoy casi seguro de que ideo una estrategia para ti mucho antes de que combatieran. Es así como se ha enfrentado a todos los rivales de Ash hasta ahora, ella sabe que en experiencia y fuerza ellos probablemente la superen pero en conocimiento y habilidad ella es mejor, y sabiendo eso lo utiliza a su favor" continuo Brock.

"Para lograr obtener su símbolo necesitaras pensar más rápido que ella" esta vez fue Ash quien hablo.

Con esas últimas palabras todos regresaron su vista a la batalla y en especial a la peli café en ella. Justo a tiempo para ver como el combate se reanudaba.

XXX

"Fros" Froslass se volvió a poner de pie con una actitud bastante molesta.

"¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!" ordeno Paul, por su tono se podía apreciar que se encontraba igual o más molesto que su Pokémon.

"¡Frossss!" almacenando energía en su boca, Froslass genero una esfera celeste "¡Lasssss!" de la esfera en cuestión comenzaron a salir rayos del mismo color.

Los rayos celestes atraparon a Flygon y no le permitían moverse, evitando que el Pokémon de Tierra escapara, mientras que los efectos de Rayo de Hielo actuaban, congelando a Flygon. A pesar de estar atrapado en un bloque de hielo, sin poder moverse, Flygon aun permanecía consiente.

"¡Canto de Hielo ahora!"

"¡Frossss!" Froslass comenzó a generar una vez más la esfera de hielo entre sus manos mientras tomaba más altitud.

"¡Es tiempo Flygon! ¡Usa Pulso Dragón y libérate rápido!"

"¡Flyyyyyy!" siguiendo las indicaciones de su entrenadora, Flygon genero un rayo de colores que enseguida rompió el bloque de hielo en el que estaba atrapado.

El poderoso rayo de colores tomo la forma de un dragón mientras se dirigió a su objetivo y antes de que esta pudiera lanzar su movimiento el de Flygon impacto contra ella. El golpe lanzo a Froslass al suelo y ocasiono que una nube de polvo se levantara a su alrededor, cuando esta cayo.

"Laaaaa" cuando la nube se disipo se pudo ver a una Froslass completamente debilitada.

"Froslass no puede continuar, Flygon consigue la victoria, lo que significa que la Cerebro Amber es la ganadora" anuncio Jamero.

XXX

"¡Impresionante!"

"¡Lo lograron!"

"Amber en verdad es muy fuerte" medito Barry en voz alta.

En las gradas los amigos de la peli café celebraban su victoria mientras que los dos retadores meditaban sus encuentros. Habían subestimado a su oponente y por eso habían perdido pero la siguiente vez no sería así y ambos estaban muy seguros de que no eran los únicos que pensaban o pensarían de ese modo.

XXX

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando la batalla de Amber y Paul termino y pronto anochecería por lo que la Zona de Batallas ya había cerrado. Justo ahora los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de la casa principal conversando.

"Es una pena que al final no hayas tenido tu revancha con Paul" comento Amber, sabiendo cuanto le gustaría a su primo volverse a enfrentar con aquel joven.

"Si pero en cierto modo lo entiendo" dijo el azabache "Lo que si me molesta es que no pude librar ningún combate hoy" agrego en tono de queja.

"Pikachu" Pikachu trataba de consolar a su entrenador con pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

Después de la batalla con Amber, Paul decidió posponer su encuentro con Ash alegando que tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar antes por lo que tan pronto como pudo partió nuevamente. En vista de que parecían dirigirse al mismo lugar, Barry decidió acompañar al peli morado por un tiempo por lo que el también partió casi enseguida. Ni siquiera se espero a tener su batalla con el azabache, todo con tal de pasar un tiempo con Paul, argumentando que como fácilmente lo podría derrotar no necesitaba apresurarse.

"Por lo menos ya decidieron como será su batalla" comento Amber para darle algo de alegría.

"Si, aunque eso ya lo teníamos claro hace mucho" dijo Ash, olvidando todas sus quejas "Solo hay una forma en la que nosotros podemos medir verdaderamente cuanto hemos mejorado en este tiempo"

"Una batalla completa" agrego Brock con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Fue entonces que el videoteléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

"¿Hola?" la primera en contestar fue Amber, cuando la pantalla se encendió apareció una cara por demás conocida "¡Brandon!" exclamo la joven llena de felicidad, al oír aquellas palabras Ash y compañía se acercaron al aparato "¿A que debemos tu llamada? ¿Ya regresaste a Kanto?"

"Aun no pero pronto, Scott me dijo que habría una junta con todos los Cerebros para discutir unos últimos detalles antes de que inicie la competencia con los Lideres de Gimnasio" explico Brandon de los más tranquilo "Según tengo entendido será en su instalación, quisiera que me enviaras las coordenadas precisas"

"A sí, creo que es para que los demás Cerebros la conozcan oficialmente" razono Amber "Te las enviare al rato"

"¿Brandon aun sigues en Sinnoh?" pregunto el azabache impaciente.

"Si, me encuentro terminando unos estudios pero partiré pronto" respondió el Rey Pirámide de lo más natural "¿Por qué?"

"Podrías hacerme un favor y traer a alguien de Ciudad Veilstone, hay una batalla que quisiera que viera" pidió el joven.

"¿Ciudad Veilstone? Claro no hay problema" dijo Brandon teniendo una idea de a quién se refería el joven.

"¿Ash no te referirás a…?" la pregunta de Brock fue contestada antes de poder terminar.

"Si quiero que Reggie vea mi batalla con Paul"

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Para los que no sepan, tengo problemas con el disco de mi computadora por lo que puede que me tarde en subir los capítulos, eso y pienso dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo a mis otras historias, en especial a Regresando el Reloj, pero no significa que no siga actualizando esta es mas que nada por como me llega la inspiración.**

 **Tenia pensado hacer este capitulo en dos partes, siendo la batalla de Paul la segunda parte, pero mejor la dejo para dentro de un capitulo mas. Igual solo faltarían dos capítulos para que comience el evento con los Lideres de Gimnasio. Ahora bien, cual piensan que debería ser el equipo de Ash y de Paul, Greninja Ash ya esta incluido en su equipo. Asi es** **Greninja Ash hará su debut en este fanfic dentro de dos capitulo mas, esperenlo.**

 **Capitulo siguiente "** **¡Parecido no es Igual! ¡¿Cuál Pokémon es más Fuerte?!"**

 **Una pista, es el turno de los rivales de Ash en Kalos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sus propuestas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Parecido no es Igual! ¡¿Cuál Pokémon es más Fuerte?!**

Después de la visita de Paul y Barry, los días tranquilos del par de Cerebros fueron contados. Con la competencia contra los Líderes de Gimnasio tan cerca, además de todas sus responsabilidades en la Zona de Batalla, ni Ash ni Amber se podían dar el lujo de relajarse. Justo en esos momentos el azabache estaba teniendo una batalla de práctica contra Brock mientras que, en el mismo lugar, Amber estaba dándole una clase a Serena. Al ser el Estadio de Batalla tan grande y amplio y al ser el de menor uso por los visitantes, Ash y Amber tenían la mayoría de sus prácticas y lecciones ahí.

"Bien Serena una vez más" dijo Amber tomando distancia de la joven y los Pokémon a su lado.

"Entendido ¡Bien Meowstic Psicorrayo! ¡Pancham Pulso Oscuro!" a pesar de no ser muy obvio, la voz de Serena denotaba duda.

"¡Meow!" extendiendo sus orejas, el felino azul alzo una de sus patas delanteras al frente y lanzo un poderoso rayo de colores al cielo.

"¡Cham!" al mismo tiempo Pancham lanzo varios aros de color negro entre sus manos, directo al mismo lugar.

Mientras ambos Pokémon lanzaban sus ataques, Serena se preparaba para correr hacia la misma dirección a la que se dirigían los movimientos de sus Pokémon. La castaña apenas iba a comenzar a correr cuando una voz la paro.

"¡Alto!" grito Amber, deteniendo cualquier intento de Serena por seguir adelante.

A pesar de que la castaña pudo detenerse a tiempo, los dos movimientos si terminaron colisionando. El choque de ambos ataques genero una explosión, al mismo tiempo que un denso humo negro aparecía. La explosión termino llamando la atención de los demás presentes, haciendo que Ash y Brock pararan su Batalla de Practica.

"Eso estuvo cerca" comento el azabache mientras se acercaba a las dos jóvenes, en compañía de Pikachu.

"Si" concordó el moreno, siguiendo a su amigo hasta el lugar de los hechos "Menos mal que Amber pudo prevenirte antes de que dieras otro paso, eso pudo ser peligroso"

"Tienen razón" acordó Serena con algo de decepción en su voz "¡Tenemos que perfeccionar el tiempo si queremos utilizar esta combinación en la presentación!" ante aquellas palabras los Pokémon de la joven simplemente concordaron.

 _"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_ antes de que Amber pudiera decir algo, una nueva voz se escuchó en el lugar.

"¡Serena!" Shauna corría a lo más no poder en dirección a los jóvenes, entrando en el Estadio de Batalla, siendo seguida por otros tres conocidos.

"¡Shauna!" exclamo la castaña igual de feliz por ver de nuevo a su gran amiga.

"¡Tierno! ¡Trevor! ¡Sawyer!" al igual que su amiga, Ash saludo a los otros tres recién llegados.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verlos"

"A pasado tiempo"

"Me alegra verlos de nuevo"

"A mí también me alegra verlos" contesto el azabache "Pero me sorprende verlos a todos juntos"

"Decidimos que viajar juntos sería conveniente ya que íbamos al mismo lugar, además ha sido muy interesante también" respondió Tierno.

"Y dime Serena ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?" pregunto Shauna al ver a los dos Pokémon junto a la castaña.

"Vamos bien ¡Y ten por seguro que esta vez ganare el título de reina!" declaro la joven muy confiada de sus palabras.

"Ya lo veremos, nosotros también hemos entrenado muy duro y no te lo dejaremos fácil" dijo Shauna antes de agregar "Vi tu última presentación ¿Así que tu Espurr evoluciono a Meowstic?" mientras decía aquellas palabras, Shauna no apartaba la vista del felino azul "Sin duda Meowstic sí que sabe llamar la atención" comento al recordar la presentación del Pokémon Psíquico.

"Gracias" al mirar al Pokémon nombrado Serena recordó como poco antes de su presentación final, Espurr había logrado evolucionar "El que evolucionara fue de gran ayuda para ganar mi tercera Llave de la Princesa" agrego mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Meowstic.

"Por cierto, me entere de muy buena fuente que estabas entrenando con Amber y tal parece que es cierto ¡Que envidia!" exclamo la Shauna en un tono algo bajo, tan solo escuchado por la castaña a su lado y, sin darse cuenta, por la peli café cerca de ellas "No solo fuiste aprendiz de Palermo sino que ahora lo eres también de Amber, debes estar muy contenta"

"Si" por el tono de la castaña, Amber pudo ver que se encontraba algo insegura por lo que decidió intervenir.

"Debo suponer que ustedes tres vienen por la batalla cierto" dijo Amber, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Así es" respondió Sawyer por los tres.

"En ese caso, que estamos esperando" con decisión Ash se encamino hacia la salida del estadio, seguido por su fiel compañero.

"No crees que se te está olvidando algo" ante aquellas palabras de parte de la peli café, Ash se detuvo "El orden de las batallas"

"A si, se me había olvidado" dijo el azabache de lo más natural, quitándole importancia al asunto "¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

"Yo tengo una idea" sin más que decir Amber emprendió camino a la casa, siendo seguida por un gran grupo de intrigados entrenadores.

Una vez en la casa, Amber se encamino a la gran computadora junto con Ash. Cerca de la computadora se colocaron los tres retadores y amigos del azabache mientras que los demás invitados se encontraban un poco más a la distancia. Frente a la computadora, la peli café empezó a ingresar ciertos comandos para luego girarse a los tres retadores.

"Bien elijan el campo de batalla" dijo sin más la joven, al mismo tiempo que los diez campos aparecían en pantalla.

"Uno"

"Siete"

"Nueve"

"Y ahora la computadora hará el resto" dijo Amber mientras ingresaba los datos "Tomara los tres campos elegidos y los ira escogiendo a lazar uno a uno para luego mostrarlos en la pantalla en el orden seleccionado" explico la joven.

"Y en el orden en el que aparezcan será el orden de los encuentros" agrego Ash, al entender lo que estaba haciendo su prima.

"Así es pero me temo que, debido al poco tiempo con el que contamos en estos momentos, las batallas tendrán que ser a muerte súbita" dijo la joven por la falta de tiempo "Hoy es el último día en el que la Zona de Batalla estará abierta, hasta que regresemos de la competencia" explico mientras la computadora hacia los últimos movimientos "Bien parece que ya está listo" en ese momento en la pantalla se desplegaron los tres campos seleccionados en el orden de combate "Y el primero será…"

XXX

El campo número nueve era árido y rocoso, ideal para los Pokémon Tipo Tierra y Tipo Roca. Fue en ese mismo campo en el que Tierno decido tener su batalla con el azabache y ahora ambos entrenadores se encontraban uno frente al otro, esperando que el árbitro robótico diera inicio con el encuentro.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Bien! ¡Krookodile yo te elijo!" tomando la Pokébola de su cinturón, Ash la arrojo al campo.

"Krooko" el gran lagarto rojo no tardó en aparecer en campo de batalla.

"¡Blastoise ahora!" realizando una serie de pasos de baile, Tierno tomo su Pokébola y la arrojo al campo "¡Vamos!"

"¡Blastoise!" nada más salir, el Pokémon tortuga gigante disparo agua desde sus cañones hacia el cielo.

"¡Danza de Lluvia!" tomando el primer movimiento, Tierno comenzó a bailar mientras decía aquellas palabras.

"¡Blaaaaaaaa!" poco a poco el cielo sobre el campo de batalla se empezó a oscurecer, debido a las nubes de tormenta que aparecieron de la nada. Minutos después empezó a llover sobre los dos Pokémon en el campo y sus entrenadores.

XXX

"Así que serán Blastoise contra Krookodile" confirmo Shauna "Ya sabía que Tierno usaría a Blastoise pero me sorprendió el Krookodile de Ash"

"Creo que es uno de los Pokémon que Ash atrapo en la Región de Unova" comento Serena mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

 **"Krookodile, el Pokémon intimidación y la forma evolucionada de Krokorok. Krookodile tiene una excelente vista desde lejos y sus mandíbulas podrían aplastar un auto"**

"Eso es muy inteligente" comento Brock mientras veía como caía la lluvia "Al utilizar Danza de Lluvia no solo los ataques de agua de Blastoise se fortalecen sino que también le permite usar su Habilidad Oculta"

"¿Qué habilidad es esa?" pregunto Sawyer, ya con su libreta a la mano.

"Cura Lluvia" respondió Amber "Va restaurando poco a poco la energía del Pokémon mientras llueve"

"Esto parece estar mal para Ash desde el principio" comento Trevor mientras tomaba unas fotografías de Krookodile "De por sí ya era una desventaja que el Pokémon más fuerte de Tierno fuera un Tipo Agua, el cual es fuerte contra los Tipo Tierra"

 _"¿Ash estará bien?"_ aquellas palabras inquietaron a Serena que veía algo preocupada a su amigo.

"Bueno si las cosas fueran fáciles entonces no serían un reto" dijo de pronto Amber "Y después de todo para superarse hay que vencer cualquier reto que la vida te ponga"

XXX

"¡Blastoise Hidrocañón ahora!" ordeno Tierno mientras realizaba una serie de movimientos rítmicos.

"¡Bla! ¡Bla!" de cada uno de los cañones, en la espalda de Blastoise, salió disparada una gran bola de agua.

Las dos esferas azules fueron lanzadas hacia Krookodile. Antes de que el Pokémon de Tierra pudiera hacer algo, ya estaba siendo golpeado por el ataque de su oponente. Debido a que Danza de Lluvia estaba presente, el ataque de Blastoise fue mucho más poderoso y también ocasiono mucho más daño a Krookodile.

"Kroo… ¡Krookodile!" a pesar del daño recibido Krookodile se volvió a poner de pie como si nada.

"Necesitaras mucho más para vencer a Krookodile" dijo Ash con plena confianza en la fuerza y determinación de su Pokémon.

"¡Blastoise hagámoslo! ¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!" pidió Tierno, sin dejar de realizar su coreografía de baile.

"¡Blastoise!" de sus cañones, Blastoise lanzo dos poderosos rayos de color turquesa hacia Krookodile.

"¡Pulso Dragón!"

"¡Krookodile!" un poderoso rayo de varios colores salió disparado rápidamente de la boca del Pokémon intimidación.

Al poco tiempo el rayo de colores adopto la forma de una especie de dragón mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo. A la mitad del camino ambos ataques colisionaron en un choque de fuerzas. Debido al tipo de los ataques, los dos terminaron neutralizándose. Esto ocasiono una pequeña explosión en medio del campo.

XXX

"¿Cómo es que termino en empate?" cuestiono Sawyer intrigado "Los ataques Tipo Hielo son fuertes contra los ataques Tipo Dragón entonces el ataque de Blastoise debió haber sido más fuerte"

"Es debido a la Habilidad de Krookodile" respondió Amber, a lo que todos la miraron curiosos.

"La Habilidad del Krookodile de Ash es Autoestima y eso significa que entre más batallas haya ganada más fuertes se vuelven sus ataques" explico Brock "Y ese Krookodile ha estado en muchas batallas y muy duras"

"Así que es muy fuerte" dedujo Trevor.

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo Sawyer mientras anotaba esa nueva información en su cuaderno.

XXX

"Asombroso, me encanta un buen reto" comento Trevor de lo más motivado "¡Hidrocañón!" nuevamente las dos esferas de agua salieron lanzadas de los cañones en la espalda de Blastoise, a una gran velocidad y con una gran fuerza.

"¡Esquívalo! ¡Usa Excavar!" ordeno Ash.

"¡Kroooo!" con una sorprendente velocidad Krookodile se metió bajo tierra, esquivando así el ataque de Blastoise.

Las esferas celestes terminaron chocando contra el suelo, sin lograrle causar ningún daño a su objetivo. Ahora sin saber por dónde podría aparecer su oponente, Blastoise miraba atentamente todo el campo a su alrededor, a la espera de algo que le indicara donde se encontraba el Pokémon de Tierra.

"¡Ahora Garra Dragón!"

"¡Kodile!" sin darle tiempo a su ponente, Krookodile salió de debajo de Blastoise. Con sus garras brillando de un intenso color verde, golpeo con gran fuerza a su oponente.

"¡Blastoise!" Tierno preocupado veía como su Pokémon caía al suelo, debido al fuerte golpe.

"Blastoise" murmuro el Pokémon caparazón mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego mirar a su entrenador y confirmarle que no había sido tan grave.

"Ese Krookodile es realmente rápido" comento Tierno algo nervioso "Pero en poder Blastoise no tiene comparación ¡Blastoise usa Cabezazo!"

"¡Blastoise!" sin esperar ni un minuto Blastoise se lanzó contra Krookodile, con su cabeza al frente, dispuesto a lograr un golpe crítico.

"¡Es momento de terminar con esto!" dijo Ash de pronto "¡Krookodile Tormenta de Arena!"

"¡Kroooo!" utilizando sus manos Krookodile comenzó a arrastrar la arena a su alrededor "¡Kodile!" poco después la lanza contra Blastoise, la arena termina formando un gran tornado que envuelve al Pokémon de Agua y lo deja atrapado, al mismo tiempo que acaba con la lluvia en el campo.

"¡Ahora Krookodile Colmillo de Trueno por favor!"

"¿Qué? ¿Colmillo de Trueno? ¿Cómo?" Tierno estaba verdaderamente sorprendido y confundido ante las últimas palabras del azabache.

De un momento a otro de las poderosas fauces de Krookodile comenzaron a salir chispas. Poco después el lagarto rojo empezó a correr hacia su oponente, el cual no podía escapar debido al tornado de arena que lo tenía atrapado. Atravesando el tornado fácilmente, Krookodile aprisiona el cuerpo de Blastoise entre sus dientes para que enseguida una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorra completamente al Pokémon de Agua.

"¡Blastoise no!" sorprendido Tierno ve como su Pokémon cae al suelo inconsciente, nada más ser liberado de la boca de Krookodile, al mismo tiempo que la tormenta de arena alrededor suyo desaparece.

"¡Lo lograste Krookodile!" alabo Ash a su Pokémon, muy orgulloso de su fuerza y habilidad.

"Krooko" concordó feliz el Pokémon lagarto.

XXX

"Asombroso" fue lo único que pudo decir Sawyer por la impresión.

"No sabía que Krookodile pudiera aprender Pulso Dragón ni mucho menos Colmillo de Trueno" dijo Trevor igual de impresionado.

"Ash se ha asegurado de que Krookodile conozca una gran variedad de movimientos para que sea capaz de lidiar con los oponentes de Tipo Agua y de Tipo Hielo" comento Amber muy orgullosa de cómo Ash estaba avanzando "Bien es hora del siguiente encuentro"

XXX

En ese momento los dos entrenadores en el campo podían sentir sus cuerpos arder y no solo por el calor de la batalla sino también por la caliente lava que estaba frente a ellos y que los separaba del campo de batalla. El lugar estaba sumamente caliente, para gusto de algunos, pero debía estarlo después de todo era el campo de los Pokémon de Fuego. Ahora había llegado el turno de Trevor de entablar su batalla y estaba listo para ganar.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Infernape yo te elijo!" tomando la Pokébola de su elección Ash la arrojo al aire.

"¡Infernape! ¡Infernape!" el mono de fuego no tardó en aparecer en el campo, dando grandes saltos por la emoción de estar en batalla.

"¡Charizard sal ahora!" Trevor respiro profundamente para calmarse antes de lanzar la Pokébola de su arma secreta.

"¡Graaaaaaaaa!" el reptil de fuego lanzo un potente rugido que retumbo por todo el lugar. Algo singular en Charizard era que en la punta de su cola, cerca de su llama, se encontraba una especie de anillo el cual tenía una piedra de color anaranjado.

Aun así no pareció tener ningún efecto en el Pokémon de Ash, después de todo eso no se comparaba para nada al rugido del Charizard del azabache e Infernape lo sabía muy bien. Al igual que muchos Pokémon de Ash, en especial los Tipo Fuego, Infernape le tenía respeto y rivalidad al Charizard de su entrenador y sabía que era muy difícil que alguno otro de su tipo fuera igual de fuerte que él.

"Are el primer movimiento si no te importa ¡Muy bien Charizard Lanzallamas!" con aquella orden Trevor dio inicio al combate.

"¡Graaaaaaaa!" el intenso mar de llamas no tardo en salir de la boca de Charizard con dirección a su oponente.

"¡Infernape usa Supergolpe en el suelo!" ordeno Ash a su Pokémon.

"¡Infernape! ¡Infernape! ¡Infernape!" con sus puños resplandeciendo intensamente el Pokémon primate comenzó a golpear el suelo frente a él con gran velocidad y fuerza.

En poco tiempo varias rocas de diferentes tamaños se desprendieron del suelo, formando una especie de escudo, frente a Infernape. Cuando el ataque de Charizard llego hasta su objetivo, termino impactando contra el escudo de rocas por lo que el lanzallamas no logro hacerle ningún daño al Pokémon primate.

"¡Garra Dragón!"

"¡Bloquéalo con Golpe Trueno!"

Al mismo tiempo que las garras de Charizard resplandecían de un intenso color verde, los puños de Infernape se envolvían en una centelleante electricidad amarilla. Poco después ambos Pokémon se lanzaron al ataque. En medio del campo los dos Pokémon de Fuego impactaron uno con otro, al igual que sus ataques, en una lucha de poder. Infernape bloqueaba el ataque de Charizard con el suyo para luego atacar y viceversa. Después de un rato ambos Pokémon tuvieron que retroceder para recuperar energías. Al estar frente a sus respectivos entrenadores, Infernape no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de superioridad a Charizard, cosa que a este no le agrado.

"Bien llego la hora" dijo Trevor mientras tomaba su cámara fotográfica entre sus manos "¡Ponte en marcha Charizard!" con aquellas últimas palabras presiono la Piedra Llave incrustada en su cámara.

Tanto la piedra de Trevor como la de su Pokémon comenzaron a emitir un fuerte brillo, poco después Charizard también comenzó a brillar. Envuelto en aquel resplandor el Pokémon de Trevor empezó a transformarse. Cuando el brillo acabo se pudieron ver los cambios en Charizard pero a pesar de todo aún seguía conservando su mismo color.

"¡Grrrraaaaaaaaaa!" rugió con gran fuerza el Pokémon una vez termino de Megaevolucionar.

XXX

 **"Infernape, el Pokémon llama. Es la forma evolucionada de Monferno. La corona de fuego de Infernape refleja su fuego natural y su velocidad es inigualable"**

"Vaya" comento Shauna ante la descripción del Pokédex de Serena.

"Así que el Charizard de Trevor también puede Megaevolucionar" confirmo Brock ante lo que acababan de ver.

"Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi por primera vez en la Liga de Kalos" dijo Serena al recordar tal suceso "Que mal que esa vez le haya tocado combatir contra Alan"

"Y tal parece que es la misma Megaevolución que realiza el Charizard de Ash" agrego el moreno al recordar que había dos Megaevoluciones posibles para Charizard, según lo que le habían contado Ash y Amber.

"Eso es debido a que ambos utilizan la Charizardita Y" explico Amber "Pero aun cuando dos Pokémon sean del mismo tipo e inclusive puedan realizar la misma Megaevolución puede haber una gran diferencia de poder"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Sawyer muy intrigado.

Pero antes de que Amber le pudiera responder la voz de Trevor los regreso a todos a la batalla.

XXX

"Te voy a atacar con unos movimientos Tipo Fuego extra poderosos así que prepárate" comento el joven peli naranja "¡Charizard Onda de Calor!" con un movimiento de sus alas, Charizard desplegó una ráfaga de aire sumamente caliente.

"¡Rápido Infernape usa Estallido!" colocando su cabeza al frente, Infernape hizo que la llama de su melena hiciera erupción. Ambos ataques terminaron colisionando, lo que ocasiono una explosión y con ello una nube de humo que cubrió parte del campo.

"¿Cómo lo detuvo?" pregunto Trevor sorprendido mientras él humo comenzaba a disiparse.

"Mis Pokémon han estado entrenando muy duro, incluso contra Megaevoluciones" explico de pronto Ash "No creas que te será tan fácil vencer a Infernape" agrego una vez que el humo desapareció por completo.

"¡Charizard debes resistir la presión!" pidió Trevor al ver la frustración en el rostro de su Pokémon, misma que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos "¡Usa Cola de Dragón!" tomando impulso Charizard se elevó en el aire mientras su cola empezaba a brillar de un color verde.

"¡Ahora Rueda de Fuego!" dando vueltas Infernape se envolvió en llamas, hasta crear una gran rueda de fuego.

Rodando por el campo el Pokémon primate empezó a tomar impulso para después saltar al aire, al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon de Trevor descendía hacia su oponente con su cola al frente. Aun estando en el aire ambos ataques chocaron, provocando que varias chispas salieran debido a la fricción. Al final de esa prueba de fuerzas, los dos Pokémon de Fuego tuvieron que retroceder.

"¡Charizard usa Giro de Fuego!"

"¡Estallido!"

Los dos Pokémon de Fuego prepararon sus ataques y los lanzaron con gran poder en contra de su oponente. Al final ambos ataques terminaron fusionándose en una gran bola de fuego que poco después término haciendo explosión en el campo. Esta vez la explosión fue mucho más fuerte que la anterior por lo que termino cubriendo con una gran capa de humo todo el lugar. Ahora ni entrenadores no Pokémon podían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Charizard elévate!" ordeno Trevor, esperando que su Pokémon pudiera tener una mejor vista. No tardo mucho para que la salamandra de fuego se alzara en el aire.

"¡Bien Infernape usa Excavar!" debido al humo nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el ruido de la tierra y rocas siendo removida podían dar testimonio de que la orden de Ash había sido ejecutada.

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver el campo completamente vacío, salvo por un hoyo en el suelo. Mientras tanto Charizard se encontraba en el aire e Infernape bajo el suelo, ambos a la espera del siguiente movimiento.

"Es momento de acabar con esto ¡Infernape Bombardeo ahora!" grito Ash.

Lo único que se podía ver en esos momentos era como el suelo comenzaba a temblar. Poco después Infernape salió disparado desde debajo de la tierra hasta el aire, envuelto en un mar de llamas azules. Tan impresionados estaban Trevor y su Pokémon que para cuando pudieron reaccionar ya era muy tarde, el Pokémon primate impacto con gran fuerza contra Charizard. El impacto genero una explosión mientras lanzaba al Pokémon Volador al suelo.

"¡Charizard no!" grito Trevor muy preocupado cuando su Pokémon comenzó a caer.

Al llegar al suelo Infernape empezó a emitir varias chispas rojas por todo su cuerpo, debido al efecto secundario del ataque, pero parecía que no le causaban gran daño pues el mono de fuego lucia muy tranquilo. Cuando Charizard toco el suelo levanto una gran nube de polvo que poco después se despejo, al hacerlo se pudo ver claramente como el Pokémon de Trevor había perdido su Megaevolución y ahora se encontraba inconsciente.

XXX

"Me impresiona hasta que nivel han llevado Bombardeo" comento Brock al recordar los inicios de Infernape con aquel movimiento "Incluso ahora a pesar de seguir recibiendo el daño colateral parece que para Infernape es como si nada"

"Igual que Pikachu con la Tacleada de Volteos" agrego Amber.

"Pobre Trevor" dijo Shauna "Pero aun así fue un gran combate"

"Es cierto, Trevor se ha esforzado mucho" agrego Tierno "Pero debo admitir que Ash también ha avanzado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos" continuo el joven al recordar su batalla.

"Es cierto, pero no es el único que ha mejorado" comento Sawyer en voz alta mientras serraba su cuaderno "Y ha llegado mi turno de probarlo"

XXX

Ahora todos los invitados y los dos Cerebros estaban en el campo número siete, el campo de hierba, para la última batalla del día. La cual prometía ser como ninguna, no solo por los dos entrenadores que combatirían sino también por los dos Pokémon que usarían. El campo de batalla estaba rodeado de plantas y árboles, que los Pokémon podían usar durante la batalla, además de estar cubierto de pasto. Luego de que el referí robótico dio la orden ambos jóvenes liberaron a su Pokémon.

"¡Sceptile llego la hora!" después de mirar fijamente la Pokébola en su mano por un momento, Sawyer la arrojo al aire.

"Scep…" el Pokémon Tipo Planta no tardo en materializarse en el campo "¡Tiiiiiiilllllleeeee!" algo distintivo en él era el pañuelo verde que colgaba en su cuello y el cual tenía incrustado una piedra del mismo color.

"Sabía que usarías a Sceptile y tengo al Pokémon perfecto para esta batalla" dijo el azabache mientras sacaba la Pokébola de su elección y la arrojaba al campo "¡Sceptile yo te elijo!"

"Sceptile" nada más salir el Pokémon de Ash coloco una pequeña ramilla en su boca, su emblema característico, al hacerlo se pudo notar el brazalete en su muñeca con una piedra del mismo color que la de su rival.

A pesar de ser de la misma especie, se podía notar claramente la diferencia en experiencia de ambos Pokémon Planta, el Pokémon de Sawyer parecía tener una mirada más impaciente en su rostro en cambio el Sceptile de Ash parecía estar muy calmado y tranquilo aun así se podía notar la gran determinación y fuerza en su mirada. Tan solo una mirada de aquel Sceptile basto para que Sawyer y su Pokémon tuvieran un escalofrió, aun así ambos se mantuvieron firmes pero sabían que las cosas no serían nada fáciles.

XXX

"Así que será una pelea de Sceptile" dijo Amber en voz alta al ver la elección de su primo _"Esto será interesante"_

"No sé porque pero siento que a pesar de verse iguales físicamente hay algo en sus miradas que los hace muy diferentes" comento Serena viendo fijamente a ambos Pokémon.

"Sceptile contra Sceptile, sí que sea grandioso" dijo Tierno.

"Sin duda esta será una gran batalla" afirmo Brock _"Tengo el presentimiento de que Ash estaba esperando a Sawyer, me pregunto para que"_

XXX

"¡Sceptile Pulso Dragón!" tomando el primer movimiento Ash dio la orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Sceptile!" desde su boca Sceptile lanzo un poderoso rayo de varios colores, poco después dicho rayo adquirió la forma de una especie de dragón el cual siguió camino hacia su objetivo.

"¡Garra Dragón!" ordeno rápidamente Sawyer.

"¡Sceppp!" las garras del Pokémon Planta rápidamente adquirieron un color verde brillante "¡Tiiiilllleeeee!"

Justo antes de que el rayo con forma de dragón llegara al Pokémon de Sawyer este lo partió a la mitad con sus garras. El ataque del Sceptile de Ash paso de largo y poco después exploto detrás del Sceptile de Sawyer. Cuando eso paso el Pokémon de Sawyer dirigió una mirada llena de superioridad a su oponente pero no logro que el Pokémon de Ash reaccionara de ningún modo.

"¡Hojas Navaja ahora!" las hojas en los brazos del Pokémon de Ash no tardaron en resplandecer de un intenso color verde, al mismo tiempo que tomaban la forma de unas afiladas cuchillas.

"¡Tile!" Sceptile rápidamente se lanzó hacia su oponente, con las navajas en sus brazos resplandeciendo intensamente.

"¡Planta Feroz!" ordeno Sawyer en un claro intento de bloquear el ataque de Ash y su Pokémon.

"¡Sceppp!" haciendo brillar su cuerpo con una resplandeciente aura de color verde, el Pokémon de Sawyer llevo sus dos manos hasta el suelo "¡Tiiiilllleeeee!" nada más sus manos tocaron el suelo, de la tierra salieron unas grandes y gruesas raíces que se elevaron al cielo para luego caer por todo el lugar.

Abriéndose paso en el campo, el Sceptile de Ash utilizaba sus afiladas hojas en forma de navaja para cortar las pesadas enredaderas que se iban atravesando en su camino. Con ágiles movimientos y de manera veloz el Pokémon Planta se iba acercando cada vez más hacia su objetivo.

"¡¿Listo?! ¡Hojas Navaja!" ordeno nuevamente Sawyer al ver como el Pokémon de Ash cada vez estaba más cerca.

"¡Usa Resistir!"

Justo cuando el Sceptile de Ash estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su oponente, devolvió las hojas de sus brazos a la normalidad mientras que el Pokémon de Sawyer imitaba el último ataque de este. Cuando el Sceptile de Sawyer lanzo una de sus afiladas hojas contra el Pokémon del azabache este la detuvo sin ningún problema. Utilizando sus dos manos, el Sceptile de Ash detuvo el ataque justo frente a su rostro para después, con gran fuerza, empujar a su oponente hacia atrás. Una vez que ambos Sceptile estuvieron lejos el uno del otro volvieron a tomar su lugar frente a su entrenador. Fue entonces que un breve momento de silencio inundo todo el lugar mientras ambos entrenadores en el campo se miraban fijamente, casi como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación no verbal entre ellos.

 _"Después de la Liga Kalos he entrenado mucho, todo para poder vencer y llegar al siguiente nivel. Y hoy ha llegado ese momento"_ Sawyer estaba decidido a ganar ahí y ahora, sentía que para dar el siguiente paso primero debía tener esa batalla con el azabache.

 _"Sawyer sin duda eres algo único, avanzas a una gran velocidad y sé que llegaras muy lejos. Pero yo no me quedare atrás. Ahora te mostrare cual es el siguiente paso que debes dar"_ mientras Ash miraba a su oponente sentía algo diferente a lo que sintió con sus otros rivales, aparte de querer luchar contra el peli verde, Ash quería ayudarlo y guiarlo. El azabache sentía que para poder estar más cerca de su sueño, tenía que dar el primer paso con Sawyer y había llegado el momento de comprobar si lo que creía era cierto "¡Es hora Sceptile! ¡Megaevolución!" tocando la Piedra Llave en su muñeca Ash activo la Megaevolución.

"Estamos listos, demostrémosles nuestra experiencia hasta ahora" respondiendo al reto del azabache, Sawyer tomo la piedra colgada en el guarda páginas de su libreta "¡Megaevoluciona!"

Ambos Pokémon Planta empezaron a brillar, poco después que las piedras que llevaban también lo hicieran. En cuestión de segundos los dos Sceptile fueron cambiando su tamaño y adquiriendo su nueva forma. Su cola ahora tenía un acabado en punta, con el final de esta de color rojo. Las semillas de su espalda se habían multiplicado, cambiando de color conforme se acercan al final. Las hojas en forma de daga de sus brazos ahora eran de color rojo en la punta, y más estilizadas y afiladas.

XXX

"No quisiera estar en medio de esos dos" comento Brock al ver la intensa mirada que se daban ambos Pokémon.

"El Mega Sceptile de Sawyer es muy fuerte" dijo de pronto Tierno, recordando su batalla contra aquel Pokémon en la Liga Kalos "Ash ya lo venció una vez pero en ese entonces peleo junto con Greninja Ash"

"¿Podrá vencerlo ahora que está usando un Pokémon diferente?"

"Abra que ver" fue lo único que dijo Amber, con un tono bastante tranquilo, mientras ponía su atención de nuevo en la batalla.

XXX

"¡Planta Feroz ahora!" terminando con aquel breve momento de silencio, Sawyer dio una orden a su Pokémon. En cuestión de segundos las grandes raíces ya estaban volviendo a salir del suelo para luego comenzar a caer por todo el campo.

"¡Detección!" haciendo brillar sus ojos de color celeste, el Pokémon de Ash fue esquivando ágilmente y con gran precisión todas las raíces que se dirigían hacia el "¡Usa Golpe Drenado!" ordeno el azabache una vez que su Pokémon hubo esquivado todos los obstáculos.

"¡Sceptile!" envolviendo su puño en una energía de color verde, el Sceptile de Ash lo lanzo contra su oponente.

"¡Garra Dragón!" aprovechando la cercanía del Pokémon rival, Sawyer también dio una orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Sceptile!" las garras del Pokémon del peli verde comenzaron a brillar de un intenso verde mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

Ambos Pokémon lograron impactar su ataque contra el otro, causando un gran daño y haciendo que retrocedieran. Aun así ninguno mostró su malestar, debido a su fuerte orgullo, ambos Sceptile volvieron a reincorporarse tan pronto como les fue posible. Al igual que sus Pokémon Ash y Sawyer sabían que un descuido podría costarles la batalla por lo que no pensaban darle cuartel al otro.

"¡Ahora Golpe Drenado una vez más!" con su puño nuevamente envuelto en una energía de color verde, el Pokémon de Ash logro volver a impactar su ataque contra su oponente. Esto hizo que el Sceptile de Sawyer tuviera que retroceder.

"¡Tormenta de Hojas!" aprovechando aquel momento, el peli verde también dio una orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Sceppp! ¡Tiiiilllleeeee!" la cola del Pokémon de Sawyer se desprendió rápidamente de su cuerpo para poco después ser lanzada como un misil contra el Pokémon del azabache.

Cuando la cola impacto contra el Sceptile de Ash una gran lluvia de hojas verdes lo golpearon con gran fuerza y lo lanzaron al otro lado del campo. Rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie y miro fijamente a su oponente sonriendo leve pero genuinamente. Hace años que Sceptile no tenía una batalla tan emocionante como esa, con algún otro Pokémon que no fuera de su entrenador, y verdaderamente la estaba disfrutando, lástima que estuviera llegando a su fin.

"¡Hojas Navaja!" gritaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Sin tiempo que perder ambos Sceptile iniciaron carrera, uno hacia el otro, mientras las hojas de sus brazos volvían a adquirir un brillante color verde y la forma de unas afiladas navajas. De un momento a otro los dos Pokémon Planta se estaban moviendo por todo el campo a una gran velocidad mientras tenían lo que parecía ser una lucha de espadas. En uno de sus altercados, el impacto de sus ataques hizo que los dos retrocedieran.

"¡Tormenta de Hojas!" ordeno Sawyer rápidamente.

"¡Sceppp! ¡Tiiiilllleeeee!" nuevamente la cola del Pokémon de Sawyer se desprendió de su cuerpo y al impactar contra su objetivo una gran lluvia de hojas verdes lo golpeó para luego lanzarlo al aire.

"¡Acaba con esto! ¡Planta Feroz!" volvió a ordenar el peli verde al ver su oportunidad mientras el Pokémon de Ash seguía en el aire. De un momento a otro las raíces salieron de la tierra para enseguida comenzar a caer sobre Sceptile.

"¡Todavía no!" con esas palabras el Pokémon de Ash comenzó a esquivar fácilmente las grandes raíces, con sus ojos resplandeciendo de color celeste, mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a su oponente "¡Prepárate para esto Sawyer! ¡Pulso Dragón!" ordeno el azabache, cuando su Pokémon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

"¡Sceptile Tormenta de Hojas!" grito Sawyer, en esos momentos ya desesperado por el miedo.

Ambos ataques terminaron llegando a sus objetivos, lo que originó una gran explosión que cubrió todo el campo. De pronto el silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar mientras todos aguardaban el resultado final de la batalla. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver a uno de los Sceptile inconsciente mientras su Megaevolución se desvanecía. Una vez que recupero su forma original se dieron cuenta de cuál de los dos se trataba.

"El Sceptile de Sawyer ya no puede continuar. El ganador es el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash" anuncio rápidamente el robot.

XXX

"Esta es una batalla que nunca olvidare" dijo Trevor aun sorprendido por aquel encuentro.

"Me sorprende lo bien que Sawyer conocía el estilo de batalla de Ash" comento Amber al descubrir la estrategia que el peli verde había utilizado en contra de su primo.

"Bueno Ash se convirtió en el modelo de Sawyer hace tiempo por lo que lo ha investigado mucho" respondió Serena.

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo Amber mientras veía como Sawyer guardaba a su Pokémon para luego acercarse a Ash y sus Pokémon _"Pero presiento que aparte de ser su modelo a seguir Ash quiere ser algo más para el"_

XXX

"Supongo que no importa lo que intente no logro igualarte Ash" fue lo primero que dijo el peli verde una vez que estuvo frente al azabache "Pero aun así, esta batalla fue otra experiencia grandiosa de tantas que me has dado" agrego más feliz.

"En verdad fue grandioso, yo y mis Pokémon nos la pasamos muy bien" respondió con sinceridad el azabache mientras intercambiaba miradas con el reptil verde a su lado "Es fantástico el revivir viejos tiempos y construir nuevos recuerdos al lado de los Pokémon" comento en un tono más bajo pero aun así siendo oído por el peli verde.

 _"El gran cariño y confianza que Ash tiene con todos sus Pokémon"_ justo en ese momento Sawyer empezó a recordar varios sucesos con el azabache y los Pokémon de este mismo _"Es por eso que Ash es tan fuerte"_ dedujo luego de recordar todas las batallas que le había visto librar.

"¿Te pasa algo Sawyer?" preguntó el azabache ante la extraña mirada del joven a su lado.

"No pasa nada, tan solo recordé una vez más porque te admiro tanto" respondió el joven ya más tranquilo "En la Liga Kalos te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, algún día seré incluso mejor que tu"

"Me parece bien, es por eso que quiero preguntarte algo" dijo Ash en un tono más serio. Justo en esos momentos sus amigos iban llegando de las gradas mientras los Pokémon del azabache miraban atentos a su entrenador "¿Sawyer quisieras ser mi aprendiz?" aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a varios de los presentes mientras que para otros simplemente resolvió sus dudas.

"¿Ser tu aprendiz?" Sawyer trataba de asimilar aquellas últimas palabras de su modelo a seguir y cuando por fin lo hizo solo una respuesta le venía a la mente "¡Claro!"

XXX

Tan pronto como terminaron las felicitaciones y conversaciones, Amber les pidió a todos los presentes que fueran al Estadio de Batalla y la esperaran en las gradas, pues les tenía una pequeña sorpresa. Ahora los jóvenes se encontraban sentados, a la espera de que la peli café llegara. En esos momentos con Ash se encontraban Pikachu y Skitty, cerca de Brock y Serena.

"Me pregunto qué clase de sorpresa tendrá preparada" cuestiono el azabache en voz alta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Amber entro en el campo.

"Ya que tengo el gusto de contar con la presencia de dos grandes Artistas Pokémon" ante aquellas palabras Serena y Shauna se apenaron mientras los demás las veían divertidos por sus expresiones "Quisiera presentar ante ustedes una pequeña exhibición" segundos después la joven saco tres Pokébolas y las arrojo al aire "¡Jigglypuff! ¡Gothorita! ¡Kirlia! ¡A los reflectores!"

XXX

"¡Eso será grandioso!" exclamo Ash con emoción "Serena porque no sacas a tus Pokémon para que la vean también"

"Si, tienes razón" dijo la castaña para enseguida liberar a sus Pokémon "¡Braixen! ¡Pancham! ¡Sylveon! ¡Meowstic! ¡Salgan!"

"Que gran idea" comento Shauna, para hacer luego lo mismo que su amiga "¡Ivysaur ve!"

"Vemos a ver todos la exhibición de Amber" agrego Serena, a lo que sus Pokémon concordaron para después sentarse para poder presenciar mejor el espectáculo.

XXX

"¡Gothorita Telequinesia! ¡Jigglypuff Canto! ¡Kirlia Campo de Niebla!"

"¡Goooooo!"

Una energía de color verde no tardo en rodear el cuerpo de Amber y sus tres Pokémon, para luego elevarlos en el aire. Una vez en posición, Jigglypuff empezó a entonar su bella melodía y muchas notas musicales de varios colores empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la joven y sus Pokémon.

"¡Kirliaaaaaa!"

Mientras Jigglypuff seguía entonando su bella melodía, Kirlia creó un haz de luz a sus pies para después formar una espesa niebla a su alrededor y alrededor de sus compañeros. La densa niebla blanca parecía ir cayendo como espuma desde el cielo. Amber, Kirlia y Gothorita empezaron a bailar en el cielo, en medio de todas las notas musicales y a través de la espesa niebla, mientras Jigglypuff seguía cantando. Casi parecía la escena de un cuento de hadas.

"¡Canon!" ordeno Amber al terminar de dar una vuelta.

"¡Jiglyyyyyy!"

Las ondas de sonido de varios colores se empezaron a esparcir por el aire mientras que disipaban la niebla y las notas musicales hacia el público en las gradas. Al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de bailar y de manera lenta, Amber y sus Pokémon empezaron a bajar al suelo.

"¡Choque Psíquico! ¡Pulso Sanador!" ordeno Amber una vez en el suelo.

"¡Gothorita!"

"¡Kirliaaaaaaaa!"

"¡Jigglyyyyyyy!"

De sus manos Gothorita lanzo varios rayos morados hacia el cielo, una vez llegaron a su punto más alto comenzaron a caer, al mismo tiempo Kirlia y Jigglypuff generaban, cada una, una esfera rosa entre sus manos, las cuales poco después se expanden en unas grandes ondas rosadas. Las ondas rosas terminan interceptando con los rayos morados que iban cayendo, esto hizo que fuegos artificiales comenzaran a aparecer en el cielo. Al terminar la explosión, cada uno de los fuegos artificiales dejaba caer un brillo de color rosado, el cual al entrar en contacto con personas o Pokémon terminaba haciéndolo sentir muy feliz y tranquilo.

XXX

Una vez que termino la presentación, los aplausos no tardaron en oírse.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" exclamo Ash sin dejar de aplaudir, para luego dirigirse a los Pokémon a su lado "¿No lo creen?"

"¡Pika!" concordó el roedor eléctrico e incluso Skitty asintió en señal de aprobación, para luego volver a dormir "Pikapika" suspiro con resignación Pikachu, por lo menos la respuesta ya era algo.

"En verdad que Amber no ha perdido practica aun cuando hace tiempo se retiro e incluso creo que ha mejorado mucho mas" comento Brock.

 _"Su presentación fue asombrosa, sin duda esta a otro nivel"_ Serena en esos momentos estaba muy asombrada para hablar _"Ahora entiendo porque Palermo y Aria me dijeron que había mejores reinas un sin corona"_

"Ahora veo porque decidiste venir con ella" comento Shauna a su amiga y rival, pero al no tener respuesta de su parte volteo a verla "¿Serena?" preocupada por la falta de atención la joven trataba de llamar su atención.

"¿Braix?"

"¿Pancham?

"¿Syl?"

"¿Meow?"

Al igual que su rival, los Pokémon de Serena también se preocuparon por la falta de respuesta. Ante aquellas palabras de parte de sus Pokémon, la castaña salió de sus pensamientos.

"No se preocupen, no es nada" respondió la joven con una sonrisa "Es solo que ahora me doy cuenta de que aun tengo mucho que aprender"

XXX

Después de aquella exhibición de parte de Amber los visitantes decidieron partir, ya era muy tarde cuando llego la hora de las despedidas. Justo en esos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban frente a la entrada del complejo despidiéndose, para esos momentos el sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de las montañas.

"Entonces volveré una vez que tenga los primeros siete Símbolos de la Frontera y empezare mi entrenamiento después de conseguir el octavo" dijo Sawyer.

"No esperaría otra cosa" respondió Ash mientras le daba la mano al joven peli verde "Pero Brandon no será nada fácil y Amber mucho menos"

"Lo sé y estaré preparado"

"Nosotros también volveremos pronto a retarlos" agrego Tierno, haciendo referencia a Trevor y a él, mientras se despedía de los jóvenes Cerebros y compañía.

"Serena pronto será la Exhibición de la Clase Maestra ahí nos volveremos a ver" dirigiéndose a la castaña, Shauna llamo su atención "Después de lo que vi hoy tengo nuevas ideas para mis presentaciones así que espero que te esfuerces mucho porque esta vez no pienso perder contra ti" agrego la joven, alzando su mano hacia Serena.

"Ya lo veremos, yo también he descubierto algo el día de hoy y ten por seguro de que lo usare en la Exhibición Pokémon" respondió Serena llena de confianza mientras estrechaba la mano de su eterna rival y amiga.

Poco después los jóvenes visitantes de Kalos partieron rumbo a siguiente destino pero con la promesa vigente de volver a verse en un futuro próximo.

XXX

Ash decidió tener una última práctica, junto con Brock, antes de volver a la casa principal mientras que Amber y Serena decidieron volver de una vez. Justo en esos momentos las dos jóvenes estaban en la sala a solas con sus Pokémon. Serena estaba terminando de cepillar a sus Pokémon mientras que Amber estaba sentada en un sillón acariciando a Skitty, la cual estaba profundamente dormida en su regazo. Al ver lo distraída que estaba la castaña, Amber decidió que era momento de hablar seriamente.

"¿Serena estas satisfecha con lo que has logrado hasta ahora?" pregunto de pronto la peli café, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiono Serena al no entender de todo la pregunta.

"¿Que si sientes que ya has logrado tus propósitos para cumplir tu objetivo?" Amber detallo más a fondo la pregunta.

"Bueno yo creo que he avanzado mucho, desde la Clase Maestra he dejado de depender de otros y me he vuelto más independiente y más fuerte" con cada palabra la castaña iba tomando más confianza pues estaba segura de sus palabras.

"¿Y esa es la clase de reina que quieres ser?" aquella pregunta hizo que todas las dudas de Serena volvieran "¿Sabes porque decidí ser tu maestra?" antes de que la castaña respondiera, Amber continuo "No fue porque Palermo ni Aria me lo pidieran e incluso no fue porque fueras amiga de Ash, lo hice porque me recuerdas mucho a mi" aquello verdaderamente sorprendió a la joven "Cuando yo también inicie mi viaje no tenía un sueño propio y tenía muchas dudas de lo que debería hacer, pero luego encontré algo que verdaderamente me apasionaba y por lo que verdaderamente quería luchar. Con el tiempo mis sueños y anhelos ya no fueron solo míos sino que los empecé a compartir con mis Pokémon" mientras decía esas palabras no dejaba de ver a la minina en su regazo "Pero, al igual que tu, me di cuenta que yo dependía mucho de otras personas y en especial de mis Pokémon, por lo que decidí cambiar. Me propuse ya no depender de nadie sino lo contrario, ser alguien de ayuda para todos los demás"

"Y eso te hizo quien eres ahora" interrumpió Serena, sin entender a donde quería llegar Amber con todo aquello.

"Es cierto, eso me ayudo a ser quien soy, pero también hizo que en cierta parte de mi camino perdiera mi pasión por lo que hago" eso llamo más la atención de la castaña "Serena está bien que seas fuerte e independiente y que quieras ayudar a los demás, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas depender de otros de vez en cuando. Entrenador y Pokémon trabajan juntos para cumplir sus sueños, ellos están ahí para ti y tu para ellos, es algo reciproco y nunca lo debes olvidar" con esas palabras Serena miro a los Pokémon que estaban a su lado "Una buena entrenadora ayuda a sus Pokémon pero una gran entrenadora trabaja con ellos para siempre mejorar juntos y así mismo juntos cumplir sus metas" agrego Amber "Y eso es lo mismo que una gran reina debe hacer"

"Yo era quien siempre toma fuerzas de todos los demás, después de la Clase Maestra creí que había entendido lo que me faltaba para convertirme en una gran reina pero…" las demás palabras de la castaña se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

"¿Cuál es tu meta?" pregunto Amber, cambiando la conversación.

"Quiero darle fuerza a las personas, hacerlos sonreír, darles buenos consejos e inclusive ser dura con ellos si es necesario" respondió la castaña, bastante segura de sus palabras "En otras palabras quiero ser una buena reina… ¡No! ¡Quiero ser una gran reina!"

"Entonces te diere lo mismo que le dije a Aria cuando la conocí" dijo Amber ya más tranquila "Tienes el maravilloso don de hacer sonreír a la gente, eres bondadosa y gentil, cualidades admirables en una reina. Pero para cumplir tu sueño debes recordar siempre que no estás sola, tus Pokémon siempre te estarán apoyando y tu a ellos. Juntos serán invencible, recuerda esto y nunca pierdas de vista tu meta y ten por seguro que lograras todo lo que te propongas"

"Por un momento perdí de vista todo eso" dijo Serena, en un tono muy triste, al entender las palabras de Amber "¡Pero ahora lo entiendo! ¡No estoy sola en este sueño y nunca lo estaré!" agrego con más emoción mientras se paraba del sillón y se dirigía a sus Pokémon "¡Juntos llenaremos Kalos de risas y alegrías! ¡Y juntos haremos que me convierta en la siguiente Reina de Kalos!"

"¡Braixen!"

"¡Pancham!"

"¡Sylveon!"

"¡Meowstic!"

"Ahora que te diste cuenta de eso te volverás una mejor reina" susurro la peli café sin que nadie más que Skitty la oyera.

* * *

 **Perdón** **por el retraso, espero que la disfruten. Por favor no se les olvide comentar.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Ash vs Paul! ¡La Fuerza de los Lazos!**

La Zona de Batalla había cerrado por un tiempo, mientras se llevaba a cabo la competencia, en esos momentos Ash y Amber no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que entrenar y prepararse para el gran día. Serena también estaba dando su máximo pues pronto seria la Clase Maestra y pensaba ganar. Aun así de vez en cuando los jóvenes y sus Pokémon se tomaban un merecido descanso y hoy era uno de esos días.

En el Habitad General todos estaban disfrutando del día, en esos momentos ya pasaba del medio día, cuando un ruido ensordecedor y familiar inundo todo el lugar. No paso mucho para que los jóvenes y sus Pokémon vieran pasar la Pirámide de Batalla sobre ellos para que luego esta aterrizara en un área cercana a donde se encontraban todos reunidos. Una vez aterrizar, la gran entrada de la pirámide no tarda mucho en abrirse. Todos los presentes miraron atentos como no solo Brandon y Reggie salían del interior sino también los otros seis Cerebros de la Frontera y Scott.

Tan pronto como salieron de la pirámide, Ash y compañía se fueron acercando hasta sus nuevos invitados. Mientras sus Pokémon permanecían a una distancia prudente, pero muy atentos y curiosos a los recién llegados, especialmente los Pokémon de Ash y Amber. Ya fuera por haber combatido contra ellos o por haber oído de ellos por otros de sus amigos, todos lo Pokémon de los jóvenes ya conocían bastante bien a los siete Cerebros ahí presentes.

Brock no perdió el tiempo y acelero el paso, tan pronto como vio a la hermosa mujer de pelo largo y negro que salía de la pirámide, llegando antes que todos los demás. Nada más llegar frente a los visitantes, rápidamente el moreno se arrodillo frente a Lucy.

"Mi querida Lucy no sabes cuánto he esperado para que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar" tomando las manos de Lucy entre las suyas, Brock decía muy enamorado aquellas palabras, sin darse cuenta de que un gran peligro lo asechaba.

"Croa" adquiriendo un color morado en una de sus patas delanteras, Croagunk estaba listo para parar a su entrenador pero antes de lograrlo una mano se interpuso en su camino.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Amber hizo que la rana venenosa viera atentamente todo el panorama. Fue entonces que Croagunk noto el leve sonrojo en el rostro de la hermosa Cerebro y como ambas miradas, la de ella y la de su entrenador, estaban fijamente en el otro. Parecía que en esos momentos Lucy y Brock estaban en su propio mundo, siendo observados por todos los demás presentes.

"Croagunk" resignado el Pokémon Veneno paro su ataque y se fue a sentar nuevamente a su lugar.

"Que gusto verlos a todos de nuevo" Ash fue el primero en hablar, decidiendo ignorar la escena frente a él, saludando a los recién llegados.

"Si que ha pasado tiempo" agrego Amber al estar nuevamente frente a los Cerebros, decidiendo hacer lo mismo que su primo.

Al igual que los jóvenes los demás Cerebros decidieron dejar al obviamente par de enamorados disfrutar de su pequeño mundo mientras pudieran.

"A nosotros también nos da gusto volver a verlos" dijo Spencer con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y mas debido a las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro" agrego Greta con mucha emoción en su mirada.

"Estoy ansioso por que empiece el espectáculo" comento Tucker con mucha exageración.

"Si que ha pasado un tiempo Ash" comento Reggie saludando al azabache con suma alegría "Gracias por invitarme a presencia tu batalla con Paul"

"Tenía el presentimiento que te gustaría verla" dijo el azabache "Espero no haberte causado inconvenientes al pedirte que vinieras desde Sinnoh"

"No hubo ninguno, además fue muy agradable viajar con tantos viejos conocidos" menciono el peli morado, haciendo referencia a su antiguo encuentro con los Cerebros de la Frontera.

"Pero me sorprende que llegaran todos juntos" comento Amber de pronto, pues Ash y ella creían que cada uno vendría por su cuenta.

"Créeme que no fue por decisión propia" dijo Noland algo malhumorado "Si por mi hubiera sido habría venido en mi planeador, lo he mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vivos y esta mejor que nunca" agrego con orgullo.

"Scott quería que todos llegáramos juntos para evitar inconvenientes" explico Anabel siendo de las más sensatas.

"Y parece que fue justo a tiempo" comento Amber, desconcertando a todos los demás con sus palabras. Como única respuesta señalo cierto punto del lugar, por donde en esos momentos venia Jamero acompañado de un invitado muy especial.

"¡Paul!"

XXX

"¡Sera una batalla seis contra seis y terminara cuando los Pokémon de un lado ya no puedan continua!" explico Jamero en mitad del campo "¡A ambos lados se les permite sustituir Pokémon! ¡Comiencen!"

Casi enseguida de que el peli morado llego a la Zona de Batalla, Ash y el se prepararon para su batalla. Justo ahora Ash y Paul se encontraban en el Estadio de Batalla, a punto de librar su ansiado combate bajo la vista de algunos de los más grandes entrenadores Pokémon, familiares y amigos.

"¡Bulbasaur adelante!" tan pronto como Jamero dio inicio al combate Ash tomo una Pokébola de su cinturón, arrojándola al aire.

"¡Bulbasaur!" el pequeño Pokémon bulbo apareció en el campo, con una mirada fiera en su rostro.

"¡Torterra listo para el combate!" imitando las acciones del azabache, Paul también arrojo su Pokébola al campo.

"¡Terra!" el gran Pokémon continente no tardo en materializarse en el campo.

No hacía falta decir que había una gran diferencia de tamaño entre ambos Pokémon Tipo Planta. Algunas de las personas que observaban el encuentro no podían evitar cuestionar el juicio del azabache. Pese a todo eso, Bulbasaur no parecía tener problemas en hacerle frente al imponente Pokémon de Paul.

"¡Ahora Torterra usa Roca Afilada!" ordeno Paul como primer movimiento.

"¡Bulbasaur enfrenta a Torterra con Bomba Semilla!" Ash no se quedo atrás y se preparo para contrarrestar la orden del peli morado.

"¡Terraaaa!" fragmentos de rocas comenzaron a volar alrededor de Torterra para luego ser lanzando a una gran velocidad en dirección al inicial de Kanto.

"¡Bulbaaaaa!" una gran esfera de verde brillante se formo en la boca de Bulbasaur "¡Surrrrrr!" segundos después fue lanzada contra el enorme Pokémon Planta.

Poco después de ser lanzada, la resplandeciente esfera verde se dividió en cientos de trozos en forma de semillas. Los pedazos de semillas terminaron chocando contra los fragmentos de rocas antes de que alguno de los dos ataques pudiera llegar a su objetivo, levantando así una pequeña capa de polvo. Al final la Bomba Semilla de Bulbasaur termino deteniendo la Roca Afilada de Torterra, mostrando así que la fuerza de ambos Pokémon era similar.

"¡Planta Feroz!" tan pronto como la nueve de polvo se disipo, Torterra fue rodeado por un aura de color verde.

Dando un golpe en el suelo, el Pokémon continente hizo surgir enormes raíces con pinchos afilados de la tierra. Las raíces rápidamente golpearon a Bulbasaur, causándole daño y mandándolo a volar por los aires.

"¡Muy bien Bulbasaur Voto Planta ahora!" grito Ash mientras su Pokémon seguía en el aire.

"¡Bulbasaurrrrr!" desde el bulto en su espalda, el Pokémon bulbo lanzo un poderoso tornado de hojas verdes. El ataque parecía arrasar con todo a su paso con gran velocidad y fuerza, debido a la rapidez a la que iba el ataque, Torterra no pudo esquivarlo, lo que causo que el enorme Pokémon recibiera un daño considerable.

"¡Bulbasaur Rayo Solar!" tan pronto como Ash dio esa orden a su Pokémon, Bulbasaur empezó a acumular la energía del sol en el gran bulbo en su espalda.

"¡Hiperrayo ahora!"

"¡Torrrrrr!" Torterra también empezó a acumular una poderosa energía en su boca "¡Terraaaaa!" poco después lanzo la energía en un gran rayo de color anaranjado, antes de que Bulbasaur pudiera lanzar su propio ataque.

"¡Oh no! ¡Bulbasaur!" Ash solo pudo ver como su Pokémon recibía en seco el poderoso ataque del Pokémon continente, deteniendo así el Rayo Solar en seco y causándole mucho daño a Bulbasaur. Pese a aquello, Bulbasaur se mantenía en pie "¡Muy bien Bulbasaur regresa!" dijo el azabache cambiando a su Pokémon en medio de la batalla, aprovechando el que Torterra no se podía mover en ese momento "Te felicito Bulbasaur" agrego una vez que lo tuvo dentro de su Pokébola, antes de guardarla y sacar otra de su cinturón.

XXX

 **"Torterra, el Pokémon continente y la evolución final de Turtwig. Es largo y de naturaleza sedentaria. Ofrece un lugar ideal para que Pokémon pequeños hagan sus nidos"**

"Eso estuvo cerca" suspiro con alivio Serena mientras guardaba su Pokédex "Por un segundo pensé que Bulbasaur no podría continuar"

"Es impresionante lo bien que Paul sabe criar Pokémon poderosos sin embargo Ash no se queda atrás" elogio Scott "Pese a no haber evolucionado Bulbasaur le puede hacer frente a un Pokémon como Torterra"

"Sin duda el nivel de su Bulbasaur es muy alto" comento Brandon recordando su batalla contra aquel Pokémon.

"Pero aun así Torterra fue el primer Pokémon de Paul así que no será fácil derrotarlo" intervino Reggie.

"Bulbasaur fue uno de los primeros Pokémon de Ash por eso es tan fuerte y experimentado en batalla, además fue uno de los Pokémon que Ash uso contra Brandon" dijo Amber en defensa de su primo y su Pokémon "Subestimarlo sería un error" agrego mirando fijamente a Reggie.

Tal parecía que mientras Ash y Paul combatían en el campo sus familiares combatían en las gradas por ver quién de los dos ganaría.

XXX

"¡Muy bien tu eres el siguiente!" dijo el azabache, arrojando la Pokébola en sus manos.

"¡Combusken!" el pájaro de fuego apareció en el campo listo para el combate.

"¡Muy bien Combusken mostrémosles lo fuerte que eres!" alentó Ash a su Pokémon en su primera batalla oficial.

"¡Ahora Torterra Planta Feroz!" el aura verde rodeo el cuerpo del Pokémon continente, antes de que este diera un golpe en el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras, para que poco después grandes raíces con puntas afiladas salieran de la tierra y comenzaran a caer sobre el pájaro de fuego.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Combo de Fuego vamos!" ante aquella orden, las garras y patas de Combusken se cubrieron en llamas mientras se dirigía directo a las grandes raíces que iban hacia él.

Utilizando sus ataques Puño de Fuego y Patada de Fuego combinados Combusken empezó a golpear las enormes raíces que se le atravesaban, envolviéndolas en llamas para luego volverlas cenizas, abriéndose paso por el campo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el enorme Pokémon continente.

"¡Ahora Combusken Voto Fuego!" ordeno el azabache cuando su Pokémon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Torterra.

"¡Bien Torterra Roca Afilada ahora!" contraataco Paul, también aprovechando la cercanía del Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Te…!" los fragmentos de rocas aparecieron alrededor del Pokémon Planta pero, antes de poder lanzarlos contra el pájaro de fuego, Combusken golpeo el suelo debajo de él con una de sus garras.

Tan pronto como la garra del Pokémon de Fuego toco el suelo, varias erupciones volcánicas salieron expulsadas del mismo. De un momento a otro el ataque de Combusken rodeo a su oponente, atrapándolo y causándole un enorme daño. Cuando el movimiento del pájaro de fuego desapareció se pudo ver a Torterra completamente quemado e inconsciente.

"¡Torterra no puede continuar! ¡Combusken gana!" no le tomo mucho tiempo a Jamero el hacer un juicio exacto de la situación.

Tan pronto como el árbitro robótico dio su veredicto, Combusken empezó a brillar, prueba de que estaba evolucionando. Cuando la evolución termino se pudieron ver los cambios que sufrió el pájaro de fuego. Las plumas en la cabeza de Combusken se transformaron en algo similar a una cabellera color piel, además de adquirir una especie de máscara muy solida de color rojo con unos picos, sus patas habían crecido y unas plumas con forma de pantalón escondían ahora las mismas, dejando ver solo una parte pequeña de sus garras, las grandes garras que tenía como manos se habían transformado en unas con forma parecida a unas patas de gallo. Ahora en el campo se encontraba Blaziken, listo para el combate.

"¡Blaziken!" por la emoción, de las muñecas del Pokémon de Fuego, comenzaron a salir llamas.

XXX

"¡Combusken acaba de evolucionar en Blaziken!" exclamo muy sorprendido el moreno. Al igual que Brock, todos los demás en las gradas veían asombrados al nuevo Pokémon.

 **"Blaziken, el Pokémon llamarada y la forma evolucionada de Combusken. Las llamas lo circundan y salen de sus puños por lo que sus golpes son demasiado peligrosos y fuertes. Blaziken puede fácilmente saltar edificios de 30 pisos con el gran poder de sus piernas"**

"Increíble" dijo Serena luego de escuchar la descripción de su Pokédex "Seguro Ash ganara"

"Aun es demasiado pronto para saber quien ganara" Scott dijo aquellas palabras con una gran sonrisa, antes de que la batalla se volviera a reanudar.

XXX

"¡Ahora Magmortar!" arrojando la Pokébola, Paul hizo su segunda elección.

"¡Magmortar!" el gran Pokémon de Fuego no tardo en aparecer en el campo de batalla.

"¡Blaziken regresa!" tomando su Pokébola, Ash regreso al pájaro de fuego "Voy a hacer un cambio, descansa por ahora" dijo el azabache al Pokémon ahora dentro del objeto en su mano "¡Bronzor yo te elijo!" intercambiando la Pokébola en su mano por otra en su cinturón Ash la arrojo al aire.

"¡Fuego Fatuo!" ordeno rápidamente Paul. Entre sus manos en forma de cañones, Magmortar genero una gran bola de fuego azulado y la arrojo con gran fuerza hacia Bronzor.

"¡Confusión ahora!" haciendo brillar sus ojos de color celeste el Pokémon de Acero hizo aparecer un aura de energía del mismo color alrededor de la esfera de fuego, deteniéndola en el aire. Debido a la fuerza del ataque de Bronzor, la bola de fuego termino disipándose por el aire "¡Giro Bola!" tan pronto como el fuego azulado se disipo por completo, Bronzor comenzó a girar en el aire hacia el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Puño de Fuego ahora!" nada mas Paul dar la orden, Magmortar envolvió uno de sus brazos en llamas para luego golpear con el al Pokémon de Acero, como si de una bola de béisbol se tratase. El golpe hizo que Bronzor terminara volando varios metros hacia atrás, además de causarle un gran daño.

"¡Bronzor apunta al suelo y usa Poder Antiguo!" ordeno Ash cuando su Pokémon recupero el equilibrio en el aire. No le tomo mucho tiempo al Pokémon de Acero generar una gran esfera plateado frente a él "¡Ahora!" con aquellas palabras Bronzor lanzo la esfera plateada contra el suelo.

Tan pronto como el ataque de Bronzor toco el suelo, varios fragmentos de roca salieron disparados por el aire. Algunos de los pedazos de roca terminaron impactando contra Magmortar, causándole mucho daño, mientras que por otro lado los pedazos de roca no podían alcanzar al Pokémon de Acero.

"¡Tumba de Rocas!" tan pronto como las rocas terminaron de caer, Paul dio aquella orden. Dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo Magmortar hizo que varias rocas surgieran alrededor de Bronzor para que luego lo terminaran encerrando de tal forma que le era imposible salir.

"¡Tienes que salir y hazlo ahora!" pidió Ash a su Pokémon. Desde adentro de la tumba hecha de rocas, Bronzor intentaba escapar pero no tenía ningún éxito. Ash miraba atento aquella prisión donde estaba atrapado su Pokémon, intentando pensar en un modo de sacarlo "¡Ya lo tengo!" fue entonces que al joven Cerebro se le ocurrió una idea "¡Muy bien Bronzor usa Extrasensorial y levanta esas rocas!" ante aquellas palabras y sin que nadie lo notara Paul sonrió.

"¡Brooooo!" adentro de su prisión, Bronzor hizo salir unas fuertes ondas psíquicas con las cuales comenzó a elevar una de las grandes rocas frente a él.

"¡Lanzallamas ahora!" ordeno el peli morado, tan pronto como el Pokémon de Acero se hizo visible para él y su Pokémon.

"¡Magmortar!" apuntando sus dos manos en forma de cañones hacia su oponente, el Pokémon de Fuego lanzo unas poderosas llamas de cada uno.

Debido a que aun mantenía la roca en el aire para poder salir, Bronzor no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque. Ambas llamas impactaron con gran fuerza contra el Pokémon de Acero, haciéndolo chocar contra las rocas detrás de él y haciendo que estas terminaran rompiéndose por el fuerte impacto. Al final Bronzor quedo inconsciente en el suelo, con varias rocas sobre él y a su alrededor.

"¡Bronzor no puede continuar! ¡Magmortar gana!" declaro rápidamente Jamero.

"Fue un gran golpe" admitió el azabache con algo de frustración "¡Bronzor vuelve!" tomando su Pokébola hizo regresar a su Pokémon "¡Boldore yo te elijo!" intercambiando las Pokébolas en su cinturón Ash saco a su cuarto Pokémon.

XXX

 **"Magmortar, el Pokémon explosión y forma evolucionada de Magmar. Lanza bolas de fuego que alcanzan temperaturas de más de 3.600 grados de sus brazos y vive en volcanes"**

"No es de extrañarse que fuera difícil para Bronzor ganarle por no decir imposible" comento Scott ante la descripción del Pokédex de Serena.

"Aun así pude sentir una gran conexión entre Ash y su Pokémon" agrego Anabel "Lastima por la diferencia de tipo"

"No fue solo eso" dijo Amber "Sin duda fue muy listo de parte de Paul el usar Tumba de Rocas para que cuando Bronzor intentara salir Magmortar lo estuviera esperando ya listo"

"Ahora que lo pienso eso es algo que Ash también hubiera hecho" comento la castaña en voz alta, dejando a más de uno pensando en esas palabras.

"Hay algo de Paul que no ha cambiado" dijo de pronto Reggie, llamando la atención de todos en las gradas "Poner a Ash fuera de balance con sus propios movimientos antes de que empiece a tener ventaja es algo muy de Paul" agrego el peli morado.

XXX

"¡Ahora Tumba de Rocas!" Paul no perdió el tiempo y tan pronto como pudo ataco.

"¡Espéralo y usa Pedrada!" ordeno el azabache a su Pokémon.

"¡Magmortar!" el fuerte pisotón del Pokémon de Fuego hizo que varias piedras nuevamente salieran del suelo, esta vez alrededor de Boldore.

"¡Bollllll! ¡Dorrrrr!" antes de que las piedras se cerraran alrededor suyo y lo dejaran atrapado, Boldore lanzo una piedra resplandeciente de color plateado desde su cabeza a una gran velocidad.

Rápidamente la piedra plateada impacto con las piedras delante de Boldore, destruyéndolas sin ningún problema, para luego seguir su camino hacia Magmortar. El ataque del Pokémon Roca termino impactando de lleno contra el Pokémon de Fuego, causándole muchísimo daño en el proceso.

"¡Humo ahora!" ordeno Paul a su Pokémon. Dando un salto, Magmortar empezó a esparcir un humo de color gris mientras aun estaba en el aire. El humo poco a poco empezó a cubrir todo el campo.

"¡Ahora usa Cerrojo para que no escape y luego usa Cañón Destello!" ordeno Ash antes de que el humo gris llegara a su Pokémon.

"¡Bol!" realizando su movimiento Boldore fijo su ruta de ataque mientras apuntaba hacia su objetivo, antes de que el humo gris cubriera todo su campo de visión "¡Bolllll! ¡Dorrrrr!" tan pronto como el humo cubrió todo el campo, el Pokémon de Tierra lanzo un gran y poderoso rayo de color plateado desde sus ojos.

Aun cuando el hubo cubría todo el lugar, el rayo plateado no tuvo ningún problema en alcanzar a su objetivo. Pese a la diferencia de tipos, el ataque logro causarle un gran daño a Magmortar además de lograr lanzarlo contra uno de los muros del campo. Todo aquello combinado basto para debilitar completamente al Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Magmortar no puede continuar! ¡Boldore gana!"

"¡Boldore lo hiciste muy bien!" felicito el azabache a su Pokémon mientras que su oponente guardaba al suyo.

"¡Ahora Aggron!" la tercera elección del peli morado no tardo en aparecer en el campo "¡Aggron Defensa de Hierro!" el Pokémon de Acero se cubrió con una especie de capa de color gris, tan pronto como escucho la orden de su entrenador.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Defensa de Hierro!" Ash se desconcertó ante aquella orden dada por el peli morado "¡Muy bien Boldore usa Joya de Luz!" rápidamente Boldore comenzó a almacenar la energía en las rocas anaranjadas en su cabeza para luego liberarla en forma de un rayo de luz luminoso de color anaranjado "¡Asombroso!" exclamo feliz el azabache, cuando el rayo de luz luminoso golpeo directamente contra Aggron, pero no duro mucho. Debido al tipo y a la gran defensa del Pokémon de Acero, el ataque del Pokémon Roca no logro causarle ni el menor daño.

"¡Aggron usa Cañón Destello!"

"¡Boldore tu también!"

De los ojos de Boldore y de la boca de Aggron salió el mismo rayo de color plateado. Ambos ataques terminaron colisionando a la mitad del campo, lo que genero una fuerte explosión y un denso humo que cubrió parte del campo.

"¡Garra de Metal!" sin perder ni un minuto Paul siguió con su ataque.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ash se sorprendió tanto con aquella última jugada del peli morado que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Haciendo brillar sus garras de un tono gris, el Pokémon de Acero se adentro en la nube de humo para no ser detectado. Debido al humo, Boldore no pudo detectar a su enemigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Las filosas garras metálicas impactaron con gran fuerza contra el Pokémon Roca, causándole un gran daño mientras lo hacía derrapar hacia atrás en el suelo.

"¡Muy bien Boldore Golpe Roca!" aprovechando la cercanía de Aggron en esos momentos, Ash dio aquella orden.

"¡Bloquéalo!"

Con uno de sus brazos cubiertos con una tonalidad anaranjada, Boldore se dispuso a golpear al Pokémon de Acero pero a mitad de camino su ataque es detenido en el aire por una de las manos de Aggron. Sin mucho esfuerzo Aggron mantiene su agarre en el brazo del Pokémon Roca, al mismo tiempo que evita que este escape.

"Aggron se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la vez pasada" tuvo que admitir Ash mientras veía como el Pokémon de Paul se negaba a soltar a su Pokémon, pese a los intentos del mismo. En ese momento una idea cruza la mente del azabache "Claro ¡Pedrada rápido!" una a una varias piedras resplandecientes fueron saliendo de la cabeza de Boldore para golpear directo en la cara de Aggron sin que este pudiera evitarlo, debido a que el Pokémon de Acero mantenía el agarre firme en el. A pesar de no ser mucho, poco a poco el ataque de Boldore comenzó a causarle daño a Aggron por lo que el Pokémon de Paul se vio en la necesidad de liberar a su oponente para luego tomar distancia "¡Qué bien!" exclamo Ash una vez su Pokémon estuvo libre.

"¡Sonido Metálico!" ordeno Paul tan pronto como Aggron se alejo, teniendo previsto que algo así pasaría.

Los cuernos en la cabeza del Pokémon de Acero comenzaron a brillar, al mismo tiempo que vibraban para producir unas ondas de sonido en el aire. Las ondas de sonido se esparcieron por todo el campo y comenzaron a molestar a todos los Pokémon que las escuchaban, incluido a Boldore. En las gradas Pikachu y Skitty también empezaron a sentir molestia por lo que la minina los cubrió a ella y al roedor eléctrico con un campo de energía verde.

"¡Boldore resiste!" Ash veía desesperado como su Pokémon se quejaba por las molestias que le causaba el ataque, esto impedía que el Pokémon Roca se pudiera concentrar.

"¡Cañón Destello!" Paul no perdió tiempo en aprovechar aquel momento.

El poderoso rayo de color plateado salió rápidamente disparado de la boca de Aggron e impacto con gran velocidad contra Boldore, mientras este aun sufría por los efectos del ataque anterior, causándole un gran daño y haciendo que el Pokémon Roca se debilitara por completo.

"¡Boldore no!" exclamo Ash mientras veía a su Pokémon caer inconsciente en el campo.

"¡Boldore no puede continuar! ¡Aggron gana!"

"¡Bien Boldore regresa!" tomando la Pokébola de nombrado, el azabache lo regreso para que tomara un descanso "Hiciste un gran trabajo amigo" dice al objeto en sus manos antes de intercambiarlo "¡Ahora Bulbasaur yo te elijo!"

XXX

En las gradas Serena analizaba los datos del Pokémon de Acero.

 **"Aggron, el Pokémon armadura de hierro. La forma evolucionada de Lairon y evolución final de Aron. Los cuernos de acero de Aggron pueden destruir las rocas más firmes y cava túneles buscando hierro para comer"**

"Fue muy ingenioso el usar Sonido Metálico para aturdir a Boldore y después aprovechar eso para lanzar un ataque devastador" admitió Amber, más seria que de costumbre.

"Es como si Paul supiera que Ash haría escapar a Boldore" agrego Brock.

"En el preciso momento que escapo Boldore, Paul supo que tenía una oportunidad" explico Reggie "Que por supuesto es lo que Paul espero todo el tiempo" agrego con orgullo mientras su vista y la de los demás se centraba nuevamente en el campo.

XXX

"¡Bulbasaur trata de mantener tu distancia de Aggron!" sugirió el azabache a su Pokémon.

"Bulba" asintió el Pokémon Planta.

"¡Doble Poder!" Paul rápidamente dio la orden a su Pokémon. Cubierto con un manto de energía, Aggron se lanzo contra Bulbasaur.

"¡Esquívalo!" pidió Ash a su Pokémon tan pronto como pudo. Cuando Aggron estaba por impactar su cuerpo contra el Pokémon Planta, Bulbasaur en un rápido movimiento logra evadirlo satisfactoriamente "¡Bulbasaur Rayo Solar!"

"¡Bulba!" tan pronto como el Pokémon semilla se encontró a espaldas de su oponente, comenzó a juntar la energía del sol en el bulbo en su espalda.

"¡Prepárate para interceptarlo!" advirtió Paul mientras Aggron se daba la vuelta. Sin más que decir el Pokémon de Acero se coloco frente a su oponente, para recibir el ataque de frente.

"¡Saurrrrrrrr!" sin perder tiempo Bulbasaur libero la energía almacenada en su bulbo en forma de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo.

"¡Eso es!" Ash estaba muy confiado en el ataque de su Pokémon mientras el Rayo Solar de Bulbasaur cada vez se iba acercando más a su objetivo. De pronto, para sorpresa del azabache, en el último momento Aggron logra esquivar el ataque del Pokémon Planta.

"Cañón Destello" ordeno Paul con un tono bastante tranquilo, tan pronto como el ataque del Pokémon de Ash termino. El poderoso rayo de color plateado que salió de la boca de Aggron no tardo en dirigirse hacia un desprevenido Bulbasaur.

"¡Drenadoras!"

"¡Bulbasaur!" antes de que el rayo plateado impactara contra él, el Pokémon Planta expulsa una semilla de su bulbo. Dicha semilla logra impactar sobre la cabeza de Aggron para que luego, de la semilla, salgan varias raíces que cubren el cuerpo del Pokémon de Acero "¡Bulba!" el ataque de Aggron logra ocasionar un golpe masivo en el Pokémon Planta.

"¡Bulbasaur no!" Ash grito muy sorprendido mientras veía caer a su Pokémon al suelo.

"¡Bulbasaur no puede continuar! ¡Aggron gana!"

XXX

"Aggron sin duda es un Pokémon difícil de vencer" opino Scott ante los hechos antes vistos.

"Pero pareciera que Paul estuviera esperando a que Bulbasaur utilizara Rayo Solar" comento Serena ante lo antes visto en la batalla.

"Así fue" aclaro Brock, llamando la atención de todos en las gradas "Espero el momento perfecto para atacar y también el momento perfecto para destruir la confianza de Ash" agrego el moreno "Si Ash no hace algo pronto las cosas se pondrán muy mal para el"

"Presiento que ya lo están" dijo Brandon en un tono serio para luego mostrar una sonrisa "Pero estoy seguro que podrá salir de esto. Si no, no sería el Líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera" ante aquellas palabras los compañeros del Rey Pirámide simplemente sonrieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con esas palabras.

"Además creo que Bulbasaur no se fue sin dejar un legado" agrego Amber mientras veía como su primo regresaba a Bulbasaur a su Pokébola "Tarde o temprano ese legado traerá repercusiones a Paul y a Aggron. Pero creo que Paul ya se dio cuenta de aquello" dijo la joven al ver como el peli morado también retiraba a su Pokémon del campo.

XXX

"¡Scraggy yo te elijo!" intercambiando la Pokébola en su mano por otra de su cinturón, Ash mando llamar a su siguiente Pokémon.

"¡Ahora! ¡Honchkrow!" al igual que el azabache, Paul también mando a su siguiente Pokémon al campo.

Ambos Pokémon no tardaron en materializarse en el campo. Scraggy miraba a su oponente con una mirada firme desde el suelo mientras que Honchkrow miraba al Pokémon de Ash con superioridad.

"¡Ataque Celestial!" Honchkrow se envolvió en una brillante capa de luz antes de lanzarse, desde el aire, hacia Scraggy.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su oponente, el Pokémon Oscuridad se movía por el cielo de un lado a otro, haciéndole imposible al Pokémon Lucha el poder detectar por donde vendría el ataque y también causando que este mismo se empezara a desesperar.

"¡Alto! ¡Solo relájate y usa Pulso Oscuro!" aconsejo Ash a su Pokémon, ya conociendo el carácter voluble de Scraggy.

"¡Scraggyyyyyyy!" haciendo caso, a medias, de las indicaciones de su entrenador, Scraggy junto sus dos manos para lanzar de ellas unos aros oscuros, directo hacia el cielo.

Los aros oscuros recorrían todo el cielo, de izquierda a derecha, tratando de impactar contra Honchkrow mientras este se movía de un lado a otro para evitarlos. Debido a la velocidad del Pokémon Volador, el ataque de Scraggy no conseguía dar contra él pero si logro que el movimiento de Honchkrow frenara.

"Scraggy no puede con la velocidad de Honchkrow" comento en voz baja el azabache después de ver lo que había pasado en el campo, al mismo tiempo que el ataque de su Pokémon cesaba.

"As Aéreo" ordeno Paul de lo más calmado. De un momento a otro Honchkrow se lanzo en picada, hacia Scraggy.

"¡Rápido Scraggy! ¡Deja que se acerque y usa Karatazo!" como si se tratara de una orden oculta, los ojos de Scraggy comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color verde.

En el último momento, cuando Honchkrow iba a impactar contra él, Scraggy hizo un ágil movimiento para colocarse a un lado del Pokémon Volador y así evadir su ataque. Mientras Honchkrow pasaba a un lado suyo, el Pokémon Lucha hizo resplandecer la palma de su mano para después dejarla caer fuertemente en la espalda de su oponente.

"¡No!" Paul veía como el impacto del ataque hizo que el Pokémon Volador perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente y terminara cayendo al suelo, para poco después volver a emprender el vuelo, pero algo dañado por el movimiento anterior.

"¡Muy bien!" alabo Ash a Scraggy mientras que este se sentía orgulloso por su hazaña.

"Fue un movimiento muy astuto Ash" admitió el peli morado de lo más tranquilo, antes de continuar con el combate "¡Neblina!" del pico de Honchkrow salió un humo de color negro directo hacia Scraggy. Dicho humo no tardo en cubrir al Pokémon Lucha, haciéndole imposible el poder ver algo, mientras en el cielo el Pokémon Volador se preparaba para el siguiente movimiento "¡Ataque Celestial!" nuevamente cubierto con la capa brillante, Honchkrow se lanzo hacia el humo que cubría a su oponente.

"¡Scraggy concéntrate y trata de ver por donde vendrá Honchkrow!" pidió Ash a su Pokémon mientras este cerraba los ojos para intentar oír por donde vendría su oponente"¡Ahora Golpe Trueno!" ordeno una vez que sintió que su Pokémon ya había encontrado a su oponente.

Scraggy envolvió su puño en una centelleante electricidad poco antes de que el Pokémon Volador llegara hasta el. En un segundo el puño de Scraggy impacto de lleno contra la cara de Honchkrow, casi al mismo tiempo que el ala de este impactara contra el cuerpo del Pokémon Lucha. Debido al humo negro, nadie podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos pero todos si pudieron ver cuando los dos Pokémon salieron disparados hacia atrás e impactaron contra el muro tras de ellos, para después caer al suelo inconscientes.

"¡Tanto Honchkrow como Scraggy no puede continuar! ¡Ambos entrenadores por favor cambien de Pokémon!" pidió Jamero después de declarar un empate.

"¡Regresa Scraggy!" dijo Ash, haciendo que la Pokébola en su mano absorbiera a Scraggy "Buen trabajo, te mereces un descanso" agrego mientas del otro lado del campo Paul regresaba a su Pokémon también.

XXX

 **"Honchkrow el Pokémon gran jefe, y la forma evolucionada de Murkrow. Honchkrow recluta muchos Murkrow para que viajen con él y se la pasa mucho tiempo en casa arreglando sus plumas"**

"No entiendo cómo es que Honchkrow pudo derrotar a Scraggy con un solo ataque" dijo Serena después de escuchar la descripción de su Pokédex.

"Por su Habilidad Supersuerte" respondió Amber "Un solo golpe de un Pokémon con esta habilidad bastaría para dejar fuera a cualquier Pokémon, en especial si se utiliza con una desventaja de tipo"

"Aun así Scraggy estuvo muy bien" comento Scott "Karatazo y Golpe Trueno fueron ataques muy precisos y que causaron mucho daño a Honchkrow"

"Pero aun me pregunto cómo logro Scraggy evadir el As Aéreo" volvió a intervenir Serena, aun con algo de dudas de la batalla anterior.

"Gracias a Detección" esta vez fue Brock quien respondió la duda de la castaña "Detección es un movimiento que permite a quien lo use esquivar el movimiento del oponente. Ash sin duda sabía que Scraggy lo usaría aun si él no se lo ordenaba directamente"

"Ese Ash, nunca deja de sorprenderme" dijo Scott con un tono de gran orgullo.

"No hubiera imaginado ese movimiento ni en un millón de años" agrego Reggie bastante sorprendido.

Fue entonces que la conversación en la gradas ceso cuando todos vieron como ambos entrenadores en el campo cambiaban la Pokébola en su mano por otra, antes de mandar llamar a su siguiente Pokémon.

XXX

"¡Ahora Aggron!"

"¡Blaziken yo te elijo!"

Tan pronto como el Pokémon de Acero piso el campo, las raíces alrededor de su cuerpo empezaron a absorber su energía al mismo tiempo que una luz roja envolvía su cuerpo y le causaba mucho dolor.

"¡Doble Poder!" sin preocuparse por el estado de su Pokémon, Paul actuó inmediatamente. Cubierto en un manto de energía Aggron se lanzo rápidamente contra su oponente.

"¡Blaziken salta!"

En el último momento, antes de que Aggron llegara hasta el, Blaziken dio un gran salto en el aire. El Pokémon de Acero pasó de largo mientras que el Pokémon de Fuego daba una voltereta en el aire para después aterrizar sin ningún problema en el suelo, al otro lado del campo de donde se encontraba su oponente.

"¡Muy bien Blaziken! ¡Corte Elevado vamos!"

"¡Garra de Metal ahora!"

El puño de Blaziken empezó a brillar mientras emprendía carrera hacia su oponente, al mismo tiempo las garras de Aggron resplandecieron de un color plateado antes de que se lanzara hacia su contrincante. En medio del campo los ataques de los dos Pokémon chocaron, haciendo que varias chispas salieran debido a la fricción de los ataques. Segundos después el impacto de los ataques hizo que los dos Pokémon retrocedieran y volvieran a ocupar su lugar frente a su respectivo entrenador. Fue en ese preciso momento que el cuerpo de Aggron se volvió a cubrir con una luz roja mientras su energía era absorbida por las raíces en su cuerpo.

"¡Blaziken Combo de Fuego!" las garras y patas de Blaziken no tardaron en cubrieron en llamas mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el Pokémon de Acero.

"¡Bloquéalo! ¡Usa Eco Metálico!" entes de poder lanzar su ataque, Aggron ya estaba siendo golpeado por las manos y pies, envueltos en llamas, del Pokémon de Fuego "¡Despierta!" grito el peli morado a su Pokémon, ante la lenta reacción del mismo "¡Ah!" se podía sentir la frustración de Paul en esos momentos.

"¡Así se hace Blaziken!" felicito Ash a su Pokémon una vez que este ceso sus ataques.

"¡Eco Metálico!" una vez más Paul intento que su Pokémon lanzara aquel movimiento. Todo indicaba que el peli morado estaba preparando el terreno para algo mucho más grande.

"¡Combo de Fuego una vez más!" Ash no planeaba darle la oportunidad a Paul para realizar su jugada, fuera la que fuera.

Pero antes de que Blaziken pudiera preparar sus ataques, los cuernos de Aggron comenzaron a vibrar mientras resplandecían y unas ondas de sonido salían de ellos, causando gran malestar en el Pokémon de Fuego y haciendo así que detuviera su ataque. Debido al intenso malestar, Blaziken se cubría sus oídos con sus dos manos tratando de aminorar el molesto ruido.

"¡Adelante Blaziken! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" animo el azabache a su Pokémon mientras este trataba de soportar el molesto sonido.

"¡Cañón Destello ahora!" ordeno Paul, aprovechando que Blaziken todavía no se recuperaba completamente.

"¡Rápido Voto Fuego!"

El poderoso rayo de color plateado fue disparado de la boca de Aggron a una gran velocidad pero lamentablemente Blaziken logro recuperarse antes de que el ataque llegara a él. Dando un salto en el aire el Pokémon de Fuego logro evadir el rayo plateado para luego, al aterrizar en el suelo, golpear con uno de sus puños el mismo. Poco después que su puño toca el suelo, varias erupciones volcánicas son expulsadas del mismo para luego rodear a Aggron e infligirle muchísimo daño. Mientras Paul veía aquello con frustración, Ash lo veía con orgullo. Todo esto antes de que el Pokémon del peli morado cayera al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Aggron ya no puede continuar! ¡Blaziken gana!"

XXX

"¡Blaziken lo logro!" celebro la castaña mientras veía como Paul guardaba a su Pokémon "Esto debe emparejar las cosas"

"Aun así, no sería bueno que Ash se relajara" comento el moreno con seriedad "Los dos Pokémon que le quedan a Paul no han combatido todavía, por lo que estarán a su máxima capacidad, mientras que Blaziken ya ha agotado mucha de su energía"

"Eso significa que el muchacho aun tiene la ventaja" agrego Scott de lo mas sonriente "Me muero por ver que pasara a continuación"

XXX

"¡Blaziken toma un buen descanso!" antes de que Ash pudiera regresar a su Pokémon, Paul saco su siguiente elección.

"¡Ahora Ursaring!"

"¡Ursaaaaaa!" el rugido de aquel Pokémon sin duda estaba lleno de coraje.

"¿Ursaring?" ante la presencia de aquel Pokémon, Ash empezó a meditar sus opciones _"Blaziken tiene la ventaja en estos momentos pero aun así…"_

"Bla blaziken" la voz del Pokémon de Fuego interrumpió los pensamientos del azabache mientras llamaba su atención.

"¿Quieres seguir adelante?" pregunto el azabache algo desconcertado por las palabras de su Pokémon. Ante aquello Blaziken simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta "¡De acuerdo! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!"

"Usa Corpulencia" ordeno Paul a su Pokémon. En poco tiempo un aura roja rodeo el cuerpo de Ursaring, aumentando así su fuerza.

"Imagine que haría eso" dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡Usa Táctica ahora!" rápidamente Blaziken se dirigió hacia su oponente a una gran velocidad.

"¡¿Qué?!" Paul se sorprendió mucho ante aquella extraña orden que, para él, no tenía ningún sentido.

"¡Blaziken salta y usa Patada de Fuego!" ordeno Ash, en el último momento, antes de que su Pokémon llegara hasta Ursaring.

Dando un gran salto Blaziken dio varias volteretas, en el aire, mientras uno de sus pies se envolvía en llamas. Con su pie envuelto en llamas, el Pokémon de Fuego golpea fuertemente el pecho de Ursaring, esto hace que el Pokémon Normal termine dando unos pasos atrás.

"¡Ursaring Brazo Martillo!" ordeno el peli morado mientras Blaziken aun estaba cerca de su Pokémon. Haciendo resplandecer sus dos brazos, Ursaring golpeo con fuerza la cabeza del Pokémon de Fuego. Esto hizo que Blaziken cayera al suelo con gran fuerza "Parece que ya estabas enterado de que usaría Corpulencia Ash" dijo Paul de lo más tranquilo antes de que una sonrisa surcara su rostro "Pero Blaziken ya ha sufrido mucho daño y por el contrario Ursaring no. Blaziken debe estar cerca de su límite" agrego mientras veía como el Pokémon del azabache se volvía a poner de pie.

"¡Blaziken está muy bien! ¡Usa Corte Elevado!" el puño de Blaziken no tardo en comenzar a brillar mientras el susodicho Pokémon comenzaba carrera hacia su oponente. En un rápido movimiento, el Pokémon Lucha golpeo con fuerza la barbilla de Ursaring, causándole daño.

"Cuanta fuerza" admitió el peli morado mientras ambos Pokémon en el campo tomaban distancia "¡Usa Cuchillada!"

"¡Intercéptalo con Golpe Trueno!"

Las filosas garras, en una de las manos de Ursaring, comenzaron a brillar mientras que uno de los puños de Blaziken se envolvía con una centelleante electricidad amarilla. En cuestión de tiempo ambos Pokémon se dirigieron hacia el centro del campo. Ambos ataques no tardaron en impactar uno con el otro.

"Su poder…"

"… es igual"

Opinaron ambos entrenadores en el campo mientras se cubrían de los pequeños rayos eléctricos que salían disparados debido a la fricción de los ataques. Unos segundos después ambos Pokémon tuvieron que detener su encuentro y volver a tomar distancia.

 _"Tenemos que intentar todo"_ la sonrisa en su rostro, llamo la atención de Paul "¡Táctica!" sin perder tiempo, Blaziken se lanzo hacia Ursaring una vez más.

"¡Bloquéalo con Ataque Centrado!" en aquella ocasión Paul estaba listo. Entre sus manos Ursaring genero una esfera de color turquesa, la cual lanzo hacia Blaziken. El ataque del Pokémon invernante no logro impactar contra el Pokémon de Fuego pero sí consiguió parar su ataque "¡Muy bien! ¡Hiperrayo ahora!" tan pronto como pudo, el Pokémon Normal comenzó a almacenar la energía en su boca.

 _"Justo lo que pensé"_ una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible para la mayoría, apareció brevemente en el rostro del azabache "¡Blaziken Voto Fuego ahora!" ordeno Ash mientras Ursaring seguía almacenando energía.

El Pokémon de Fuego no tardo en golpear el suelo con su puño para que de este comenzaran a salir erupciones volcánicas. Dichas erupciones rodean a Ursaring y le causan gran daño, casi al mismo tiempo que este lanza la energía almacenada en su boca en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado, el cual golpea con fuerza a Blaziken. El impacto de ambos ataques causa dos explosiones en el campo para poco después, cuando el humo se ha disipado, dejar ver a ambos Pokémon completamente debilitados.

"¡Tanto Ursaring como Blaziken ya no pueden continuar! ¡Por favor entrenadores cambien sus Pokémon!"

XXX

 **"Ursaring, el Pokémon invernante. Ursaring busca miel en el bosque a diario. Para alcanzar su comida, suele romper los árboles con sus patas en lugar de escalarlos"**

"¿Por qué Paul dijo que Ash ya sabía que usaría Corpulencia?" pregunto la castaña mientras guardaba su Pokédex.

"A Paul le gusta resistir los ataques del oponente y esperar el momento justo de devolverlos" comento Brock "Y el que Ursaring use Corpulencia hace más fácil eso. Ash ya sabía eso por lo que imagino que ese sería el primer ataque que Paul usaría"

"Algo parecido hizo con Aggron cuando le ordeno usar Defensa de Hierro" agrego Amber.

"Aun así fue un gran riesgo para Ash el seguir con Blaziken" opino Reggie en un tono algo serio "Pero parece que todo resulto bien al final. Ahora a ambos les queda un solo Pokémon"

XXX

"Paul no hay nadie como tú" comento el azabache mientras guardaba la Pokébola en su mano y tomaba otra de su cinturón "Por eso te voy a ganar"

"Yo diría lo contrario" dijo el peli morado, imitando las acciones del azabache.

"¡Greninja yo te elijo!"

"¡Ahora Electivire!"

Ambos entrenadores liberaron a su último Pokémon al mismo tiempo. En el campo no tardaron en aparecer el espécimen de Tipo Eléctrico y el de Tipo Agua.

"¡Electivire!" exclamo el Pokémon Eléctrico, mostrando su gran sonrisa.

"¡Greninja!" mientras tanto el Pokémon de Agua apareció con su respectiva pose ninja.

XXX

 **"Electivire, el Pokémon rayo y la forma evolucionada de Electabuzz. Cuando Electivire ataca, empuja las puntas de sus dos colas contra sus oponentes"**

"Brock hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo" dijo de pronto Amber, sin prestar mucha atención a la descripción del Pokédex de Serena "¿Por qué Ash y Paul querían tener una batalla completa desde el principio?"

"Creo que eso es debido a mi. En la última batalla que presencie de ellos dos, antes de la Liga Sinnoh, les comente algo" respondió de pronto Reggie "La verdad, siempre he creído que Ash y Paul están destinados a pelear de esta manera. A pesar de ser muy diferentes, los dos son muy parecidos también. Ambos desean hacerse fuertes con sus Pokémon pero sus métodos de entrenamiento son opuestos. Así que mientras los dos se sintonicen uno al otro y deseen volverse más fuertes, creo que una batalla completa entre los dos es inevitable" agrego viendo detenidamente a los dos jóvenes en el campo, mientras estos devolvían a sus Pokémon "Sinceramente, no ha habido otro entrenador que haya influenciado a Paul igual que Ash"

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo Amber antes de mirar a los dos Pokémon en el campo "Bien creo que la verdadera batalla comienza ahora"

XXX

"¡Muy bien Electivire! ¡Golpe Trueno ya!"

"¡Greninja Cuchillada Nocturna!"

El puño de Electivire se envolvió en una centelleante electricidad amarilla mientras que en una de las manos de Greninja aparecía una especie de kunai de color morado. Tan pronto como pudieron ambos Pokémon se lanzaron uno contra el otro. En poco tiempo ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, causando una explosión que hizo que ambos Pokémon retrocedieran hasta estar frente a sus entrenadores.

"¡Shuriken de Agua!" rápidamente Greninja genero, en cada una de sus manos, un shuriken hecho de agua y los lanzo hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Protección" ordeno Paul de lo más calmado. El campo de energía de color verde no tardo en cubrir a Electivire, antes de que los shuriken de agua impactaran contra el "¡Trueno!" tan pronto como el campo verde desapareció, el Pokémon Eléctrico se cubrió de un manto eléctrico de color amarillo y alzando sus dos colas, lanzo un poderoso rayo eléctrico hacia Greninja.

"¡Greninja Sustituto!" ordena Ash poco antes de que el rayo amarillo golpeara al Pokémon ninja. Poco después Greninja desapareció de la nada para segundos después, sorprender a todos, apareciendo por detrás de Electivire "¡Cuchillada Nocturna!" aprovechando la oportunidad, en las dos manos del Pokémon de Agua aparecieron unos kunai de color morado con los que rápidamente golpeo al Pokémon Eléctrico. El golpe hizo que Electivire derrapaba hacia atrás, levantando una nube de polvo en el proceso "¡¿Funciono?!" pregunto Ash mientras veía como la nube de polvo se disipaba para dejar ver al Pokémon Eléctrico en pie y casi sin ningún rasguño.

"Bien" fue lo único que dijo Paul al ver a su Pokémon de pie y como si nada.

"¡Corte!"

"¡Golpe Trueno ahora!"

En las manos de Greninja aparecieron dos kunai de color celeste mientras que las dos manos de Electivire se envolvían de una centelleante electricidad amarilla, antes de que ambos Pokémon se lanzaran contra el otro. Mientras se movían por el campo, una y otra vez, Greninja y Electivire bloqueaban el ataque del contrario con el suyo propio. Luego de un rato, ambos Pokémon se vieron forzados a retroceder para recuperar energía.

"¡Terminemos esto con Cuchillada Nocturna!" los kunai en las manos de Greninja cambiaron de color, por uno morado, antes de dirigirse hacia su oponente.

"¡Toma a Greninja!" en un rápido movimiento, cuando el Pokémon de Agua intenta impactar los kunai contra él, Electivire logra evitar el ataque para enseguida aprisionar las manos de Greninja con sus dos colas.

"¡Oh no!" exclamo el azabache al darse cuenta de su error, ya demasiado tarde.

"¡Trueno!" la capa de centelleante electricidad cubrió a Electivire, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus dos colas. La electricidad fue conducida desde el cuerpo del Pokémon Eléctrico hasta el cuerpo del Pokémon ninja, causándole un gran daño.

"Resiste" pedía Ash mientras veía a su Pokémon sufrir por tal ataque _"Debes hacerlo"_

Cuando el ataque termina, el Pokémon Eléctrico suelta a su oponente. Tan pronto como es liberado, Greninja termina cayendo al suelo en un sórdido golpe, pero sorprendentemente aun consiente.

"Electi electivire" dice el Pokémon Eléctrico mientras con una de sus manos incita a Greninja a que continúe.

"Supongo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer" dice el peli morado con algo de desdén en su voz.

"Paul estas muy equivocado" sorprendentemente Greninja logra levantarse a medias del suelo "¡Muy bien Greninja máximo poder! ¡Aaaahhhhhh!"

"¡Greninjaaaaaa!"

Ante esas palabras el Pokémon de Agua se pone completamente de pie mientras un gran torrente de agua, que llega hasta el cielo, envuelve todo su cuerpo, haciendo que en el proceso comience a cambiar. Poco después el gran torrente de agua, que cubría al Pokémon, es almacenado en su espalda en forma de un gran shuriken. Todo aquello dejo sorprendidas a muchas personas en el estadio.

XXX

"Eso es…" Amber no estaba muy segura de sus palabras por lo que no pudo continuar con aquella oración.

"Greninja Ash" respondió Serena "Justo ahora Ash es uno con Greninja y no se rendirán hasta que den todo lo que tienen. En estos momentos el poder de Ash es el poder de dos que se vuelven uno, siempre que Ash se vuelva uno con Greninja y siempre que Greninja se vuelva uno con Ash ¡Ellos serán los más fuertes!"

"¡Así que eso es lo que Ash estaba esperando!" exclamo Reggie completamente sorprendido

XXX

"¡Hora de la verdadera batalla! ¡Muy bien Greninja Shuriken de Agua!"

"¡Greninja es más poderoso que nunca!" advirtió Paul a su Pokémon, después de oír la conversación en las gradas "¡Adelante Trueno!"

Tomando el gran shuriken es su espalda, Greninja lo arrojo contra Electivire mientras que el Pokémon Eléctrico lanzaba un poderoso rayo amarillo. Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio del campo mientras destruían el suelo a su paso.

"¡Acabemos con esto!" dicen ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

"¡Usa Giga Impacto!"

"¡Shuriken de Agua Colosal ahora!"

Envuelto en un poderoso manto de energía, Electivire se lanza contra el Pokémon de Agua. Mientras tanto, Greninja toma el nuevo shuriken de agua de su espalda y lo levanta en el aire para poco después ser rodeado por un manto de agua y energía anaranjada. El agua y la energía de color naranja se fusionan con el shuriken, formando un shuriken de agua gigante de color anaranjado. En poco tiempo Greninja lanza el gran shuriken naranja hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico. Ambos ataques se fusionan en una lucha de fuerzas mientras liberan todo su poder, el cual llega hasta el cielo. En el último momento el ataque de Greninja logra rebasar el de su oponente. Aun así ambos Pokémon permanecen de pie, esperando a que el otro ceda primero, mientras sus entrenadores también aguardan a ver qué pasa. Justo en esos momentos no se escucha ningún sonido en todo el estadio y de pronto Electivire cae al suelo inconsciente

"¡Electivire no puede continuar! ¡Greninja gana! ¡Lo que significa que la victoria es para el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash!"

"¡Sí!" grita de emoción el azabache mientras que el vinculo entre él y su Pokémon es roto.

XXX

"¡Viva!" gritan llenas de emoción Amber y Serena mientras chocan sus manos.

"Esos dos sin duda son impresionantes" comenta Brandon verdaderamente sorprendido, al igual que sus compañeros.

"Sin duda has crecido mucho en este tiempo" murmuro Brock muy orgulloso.

"Que mal que Paul haya perdido, pero estoy seguro que esa batalla hizo a mi hermano mucho más fuerte" Reggie veía fijamente a su hermano mientras decía esas palabras.

"Estoy seguro que esos dos muy pronto cumplirán sus metas" comento Scott bastante seguro de sus palabras.

"Ansió que llegue ese día" opino Amber viendo detenidamente a su primo.

XXX

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando la batalla de Paul y Ash había terminado. Después de que Brock curara a sus Pokémon, los dos jóvenes y Reggie se encontraban en la entrada de la Zona de Batalla. Ya para ese momento ambos hermanos se habían despedido de todas las demás personas que habían presenciado su batalla.

"¿Ya te vas?" pregunto el azabache desde la entrada.

"Perdí Ash, no hay razón para quedarse" respondió el peli morado menor "Voy a volver un tiempo a Sinnoh y después vendré a solicitar otra batalla contigo"

"Entonces buena suerte Paul" fue lo único que dijo Ash.

"Si gracias, también a ti. Bien hasta entonces" dando la vuelta el joven entrenador empezó a caminar, alejándose con cada paso de ese lugar, seguido por su hermano mayor.

Ash y Pikachu no dejaban de mirar atentamente como ambos hermanos se iban alejando y cuando estuvieron un poco lejos el azabache volvió a hablar.

"¡Una cosa más Paul! ¡Esperare con hacinas nuestro próximo combate!" grito con sinceridad aquellas palabras sabiendo que el joven las oiría claramente.

"¡Pika pika!"

Ante aquello Reggie y Paul se detuvieron, el peli morado mayor volteo a ver al azabache con una sincera sonrisa mientras que el menor simplemente le respondió con un movimiento de su mano, antes de continuar su camino. Eso fue suficiente para hacer sonreír al azabache y al Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a enfrentarnos" dijo de pronto Paul, cuando él y su hermano ya habían perdido de vista al azabache, haciendo que Reggie se detuviera por la sorpresa.

"Claro" respondió después de unos minutos, mientras reanudaba su caminar _"Sin duda tu y él tienen una conexión"_

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste.**

 **Perdón** **por la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes finales y en entrega de proyectos por lo que no había tenido tiempo de continuar hasta el viernes.**

 **Aprovechando esto, a las personas que leen Regresando el Reloj quisiera su opinión con lo que debería pasar al final de la primera temporada, por favor mandenme un inbox con su opinión. Y quienes no la leen los invito a hacerlo.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar este capitulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Confesiones en Progreso! ¡Un Nuevo Reto Comienza!**

A la mañana siguiente del combate de Ash y Paul, los nueve Cerebros y su jefe se reunieron para saber más acerca de la competencia y también para que Scott les informara a todos que el día siguiente partirían al lugar del primer encuentro, la Meseta Añil. Después de la reunión, el magnate les sugirió a los Cerebros que se tomaran el día para descansar por lo que los invitados de Ash y Amber fueron a pasear por los alrededores de la Zona de Batalla. Mientras que el azabache y su prima decidieron ir a su antigua casa en Pueblo Paleta para visitar a su familiar.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" pregunto Ash a modo de saludo, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

"¡Pika pika!"

"Enseguida bajo" en respuesta la voz de Delia se escucho desde la planta de arriba.

"Bienvenidos a casa" dijo una nueva voz saliendo de la cocina.

"Hola Serena" respondió el azabache el saludo de la castaña, algo sorprendido por su presencia "Que sorpresa"

"Brock iba a ir con el Profesor Oak así que aproveche para pasar a saludar a tu mamá" explico Serena mientras Delia bajaba por las escaleras.

"Serena me ha estado ayudando en la cocina y debo decir que es una excelente cocinera" ante los elogios de Delia, Serena se sonrojo.

En el tiempo que la joven castaña había estado en Kanto había ido varias veces a ver a la madre del azabache y también para aprovechar y aprender algunas de sus recetas, en especial las que eran las favoritas de Ash.

"Que felicidad me da verlos" comento Delia ante la presencia de su hijo y su sobrina.

Después del recibimiento inicial, los tres jóvenes y Delia pasaron a la sala junto con los dos Pokémon de los recién llegados. Después de que Delia trajo el té y los bocadillos, Ash y Amber los contaron acerca de su próximo viaje.

"¿Mañana?" pregunto Delia al escuchar a sus dos familiares.

"Si" respondió Amber mientras dejaba la taza en su plato "Se supone que los enfrentamientos son un poco antes de todas las Ligas Pokémon, además de que son en sus respectivos estadios" empezó a explicar "Empezaremos aquí en Kanto y terminaremos en Kalos. Son seis batallas en total de uno contra uno y el equipo ganador sera el que tenga más victorias. Para poder terminar esta competencia tendremos que ganar en cada región"

"Y si lo logramos entonces se hará un encuentro extra contra los Altos Mandos y los Campeones de cada región" agrego Ash muy entusiasmado.

"En los primeros seis encuentros se permitirá la entrada al publico pero el encuentro extra, si es que se llega a hacer, será en un lugar privado y únicamente amigos y familiares de los involucrados, además de los Lideres de Gimnasio que deseen ir, podrán presenciar el encuentro en vivo" continuo Amber "Además para este encuentro se cambiaran un poco las reglas ya que es posible que no todos los miembros de los Altos Mandos ni todos los Campeones puedan asistir"

"Eso suena muy emocionante" comento Serena.

"Y estoy seguro que así será" concordó el azabache, el cual estaba sentado junto a la castaña.

"¡Pikachu!" Pikachu también estaba de acuerdo con su entrenador.

"Ash, Amber. Serena ya me dijo que planea volver a Kalos en el vuelo de mañana" dijo Delia cambiando de tema.

"Si ya nos había dicho a nosotros también" Amber fijo su vista en la castaña "Debido a esta competencia nos vamos a ausentar por un tiempo y puede que no regresemos hasta después que la Clase Maestra se lleve a cabo, pero el entrenamiento de Serena conmigo ya termino, ahora el ganar la Clase Maestra solo depende de ella"

"Lo sé y ten por seguro que esta vez ganare" Serena se veía muy motivada en esos momentos, casi tanto como Ash "Por eso quiero volver a Kalos para perfeccionar algunas cosas, ya que la Clase Maestra está muy cerca"

"Así se habla Serena" la animo el azabache "Estoy seguro de que esta vez te convertirás en la nueva Reina de Kalos"

"Y yo te que tu ganaras este torneo" dijo la castaña. Ante aquello Delia y Amber se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

"En todo caso, Ash querido, ya que Serena estuvo entrenando muy duro sería buena idea que pasara su ultimo día aquí relajándose" sugirió Delia "¿Por qué tú y Amber no la llevan a pasear y a que conozca un poco más del pueblo?"

"Es una gran idea mama" concordó el azabache antes de dirigir su vista a su amiga, sentada a su lado "¿Te gustaría?"

"Claro"

"Ahora que me acurdo, debo atender un asunto muy importante antes de que nos vallamos de viaje por lo que puede que me tome todo el día. Vallan ustedes y diviértanse" dijo Amber mientras Ash y Serena se dirigían a la puerta "Por cierto Ash, me podrías prestar a Pikachu. Lo necesito para que me ayude"

"Si claro ¿Tu qué dices amigo? ¿Quieres ayudar a Amber?" le pregunto Ash su Pokémon.

"Pikachu" asintió el roedor eléctrico para luego saltar del hombro de su entrenador a los brazos de la peli café.

"Bien ¿Lista para irnos?" después de eso el azabache se dirigió hacia la castaña a su lado.

"Si" respondió Serena antes de que ella y Ash salieran de la residencia Ketchum.

"Yo también me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer si quiero dejar todo listo para antes de irnos" dijo Amber mientras se encaminaba a la puerta "Pikachu, Skitty vamos" seguida por el Pokémon rosa y el Pokémon amarillo, la peli café salió de la casa de su tía.

"Será mejor que me apresure si quiero terminar para esta noche" dijo en voz alta Delia, una vez que se quedo solo, para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras.

XXX

Una vez lejos de la antigua casa del azabache, Ash y Serena únicamente caminaban por el pueblo.

"¿A dónde quisieras ir Serena?" le pregunto Ash sin dejar de caminar.

"No lo sé"

"Bueno a decir verdad Pueblo Paleta no es para nada como Ciudad Lumiose, es un lugar muy tranquilo por lo que no hay mucho que ver" Ash trataba de pensar a donde podrían ir él y su amiga, un lugar que en verdad le gustara a la castaña. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea "¡Ya se! ¡Vamos Serena!" sin darle tiempo a su amiga de reaccionar, el azabache tomo la mano de Serena y empezó a correr hacia el bosque cerca de pueblo.

Mientras Ash y Serena se comenzaban a alejar, escondida detrás de un árbol, cerca de donde hace poco se encontraban ellos, se encontraba Amber junto con Pikachu y Skitty. La joven peli café y los dos Pokémon veían atentos el rumbo que estaban tomando los dos jóvenes.

"¿A dónde la llevara?" se cuestiono en voz alta Amber "Bien no creo que sea nada malo" agrego sin preocupación antes de seguir su propio camino, junto con su Pokémon y el roedor eléctrico.

Mientras tanto Serena y Ash estuvieron caminando un buen rato entre los árboles del bosque, parecía como si el azabache estuviera buscando cierto lugar en específico.

"¿Ash? ¿Que buscas?" pregunto Serena después de tanto caminar.

"Ya lo veras" fue lo único que dijo el joven, sin dejar de caminar, mientras seguía buscando con la vista por los alrededores "¡Llegamos!" exclamo deteniéndose completamente.

"Ahuch" debido a la abrupta manera en que se había detenido el azabache, Serena no pudo evitar chocar contra él.

Antes de poder reclamarle cualquier cosa a su amigo, Serena se quedo maravillada con la vista frente a ella. Delante de ambos jóvenes se encontraba un cristalino lago rodeado por un hermosísimo paisaje. Sin duda se podía sentir la tranquilidad en el lugar.

"¿Este lugar…?" aquella hermosa vista le resultaba muy familiar a la castaña "¡Si claro! ¡Es aquí donde se llevo a cabo el Campamento del Profesor Oak!" exclamo al reconocer dicho lugar.

"Así es" concordó el azabache "Pensé que te gustaría recordar los viejos tiempos de cuando nos divertimos en ese campamento" fue entonces que el estomago de Ash gruño "Pero antes ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Con todo lo que paso en la mañana no he tenido tiempo de comer nada Jejeje"

"Ash tu no cambias" dijo Serena mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza. Mirando a su alrededor la joven pudo ver unos árboles repletos de frutas cerca de ellos "Por allá hay unas frutas que podríamos comer"

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia los arboles con fruta pero antes de poder llegar a ellos un extraño pero algo familiar sonido los hizo detenerse. De pronto de las copas de los arboles salieron un enjambre de Beedrill, los cuales se veían muy enojados, que no tardaron en atacar a Ash y Serena.

"¡Beedrill!" gritaron ambos entrenadores mientras sus caras se tornaban azules, poco antes de comenzar a correr por sus vidas.

En un intento por escapar de sus perseguidores, cuando estaban entrando de nuevo al bosque, Ash y Serena terminaron separándose sin darse cuenta. Nada más los jóvenes entraron en el bosque los Beedrill dejaron de perseguirlos pero de eso ellos no se dieron cuenta sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

Mientras seguía corriendo Serena veía de vez en cuando sobre su hombro para ver si los Beedrill no la seguían. Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que los Pokémon abeja ya no la perseguían fue cuando dejo de correr. Fue entonces que la castaña se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes, no sabía dónde estaba y Ash no estaba con ella.

"¿Ash?"

XXX

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Serena se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida y sola. En esos momentos el sol ya se estaba ocultando y pronto anochecería. Serena se había pasado todo el tiempo caminando de un lado a otro tratando de ver si podía hallar una salida o tan siguiera encontrar a su amigo pero hasta ese momento no había tenido suerte. La joven ya se encontraba muy asustada en esos momentos. Fue entonces que en un descuido la castaña piso mal y termino cayendo al suelo.

"¡Ah!" la caída ocasiono que Serena terminara lastimándose la rodilla y le costara trabajo levantarse del suelo "¿Ash donde estas?" todas las emociones acumuladas en la joven estallaron de un momento a otro y empezó a llorar "No quiero estar sola por favor ven" susurro muy bajo antes de hacerse un ovillo y seguir llorando.

De repente se comenzaron a oír unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos a la joven. Al escuchar los ruidos Serena detuvo su llanto y ya se estaba preparando para lo que fuera que podría salir de ahí, aunque también seguía algo asustada, cuando escucho una vos bastante conocida.

"¿Serena?" fue entonces que de los arbustos salió Ash "¡Serena! ¡Me alegro de encontrarte!" exclamo feliz al ver a su amiga.

"¡Ash!" al igual que el azabache, Serena se encontraba muy feliz de que la hubiera encontrado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" fue entonces que Ash noto que la castaña estaba sentada en el suelo.

"Creo que me lastime la rodilla" respondió algo apenada mientras movía la pierna lastimada.

"No te preocupes" arrodillándose frente a Serena, Ash comenzó a sacar un pañuelo de color celeste con el borde azul. Sin perder tiempo el azabache envolvió el pañuelo alrededor de la rodilla de la castaña "Listo" una vez término de envolver el pañuelo se puso de pie "Bien vamos" extendiendo su brazo hacia su amiga, Ash le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Serena estaba algo nerviosa por lo que le costaba trabajo decidir si tomar o no la mano del azabache. Fue entonces que Ash se adelanto y tomo la mano de la castaña, que estaba en el aire, y con un leve jalón la ayudo a ponerse de pie. El impulso del jalón hizo que Serena terminara pegada al pecho de Ash el cual, para ayudarla a apoyarse, no tardo en colocar su otra mano en la espalda de la castaña.

"¡Ah!" al darse cuenta de la cercanía a la que estaban, Serena se aparto un poco para evitar que su corazón se le saliera del pecho. En esos momentos la joven ya se encontraba bastante sonrojada.

"Así si" dijo Ash mientras le daba una gran sonrisa "Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos, ya está oscureciendo" sin soltar la mano de la castaña, Ash comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

El trayecto de regreso no fue muy largo pero aun así cuando salieron del bosque ya había oscurecido. En esos momentos Ash y Serena se encontraba encima de una ladera contemplando la hermosa vista que daba Pueblo Paleta.

"Es hermoso" comento Serena.

"Si. Me encanta viajar y ver otros lugares pero estoy seguro de que nunca me cansare de ver esta vista" dijo Ash sin despegar su vista del lugar "Pueblo Paleta es un lugar donde puedes vivir tranquilamente sin ningún problema, es por eso que este siempre será mi hogar"

 _"Ash"_ Serena había dejado de contemplar el pueblo y ahora veía fijamente al joven junto a ella, conmovida por sus palabras "Si tienes razón Pueblo Paleta es un lugar maravilloso" dijo la joven en voz alta _"Si no hubiera venido a ese campamento nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y no hubiera iniciado mi viaje. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos volvimos a encontrar. Puede que no te haya dicho mis sentimientos pero cada vez te quiero más"_ fue entonces que Ash comenzó a caminar para bajar la ladera pero en un repentino acto Serena tomo la mano del azabache, deteniéndolo.

"¿Serena?" Ash esperaba a que su amiga dijera algo del porque lo había detenido.

"Lo siento, pero necesito decirte algo antes de que me arrepienta" en esos momentos la mirada de la castaña era cubierta por su fleco y no dejaba ver sus ojos.

"Claro tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea para eso somos amigos" dijo calmadamente el azabache, algo extrañado por la conducta de su amiga.

"Amigos" repitió suavemente "Si estoy segura de que solo me ves como una amiga pero Ash tu siempre, siempre…" las palabras de Serena se atoraron en su pecho antes gritarlas "¡Me has gustado! ¡Me has gustado desde que éramos niños y me gustaras siempre sin importar que!" mientras gritaba aquello el rostro de Serena se lleno de lagrimas.

"Serena yo…" Ash estaba tan sorprendido por la repentina declaración que no sabía que decir.

"No te pido que me respondas ahora. Me basta con la amistad que tenemos para hacerme feliz, por ahora" dijo la joven un poco más calmada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas "No es mi intención presionarte es solo que tenía el presentimiento de que si no lo decía ahora entonces pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a tener el valor de decirlo" Ash seguía sin poder articular palabra en esos momentos por lo que la castaña continuo "Por ahora volvamos a casa de tu mama y hagamos como si nada paso. Tomate tiempo para pensar las cosas y yo oiré lo que me quieras decir mañana antes de partir ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" fue la única respuesta que dio Ash.

Después de aquello ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la residencia Ketchum pero el camino de regreso fue bastante silencioso. Luego de caminar un rato por fin llegaron a la casa, donde dentro ya los estaban esperando Delia y Amber junto con el Profesor Oak y Brock.

"Qué bueno que llegaron ya nos tenían preocupados" dijo Delia de lo mas sonriente "¿Se divirtieron?" ante aquella pregunta la mujer pelirroja no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Al ver a los dos jóvenes detenidamente pudo sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente "¿Paso algo?"

"Tal vez solo están cansados" sugirió Amber, salvando a sus amigos, pues presentía que algo grave había pasado entre ellos de lo cual no querían hablar en esos momentos "Tía Delia mejor muéstranos la sorpresa que tenias preparada para nosotros"

"¡Si tienes razón!" exclamo feliz la mujer antes de salir de la sala.

"¿Sorpresa?" pregunto el azabache saliendo de su trance, al igual que Serena.

"Si mi tía dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros, para nuestro nuevo viaje" respondió Amber más tranquila.

Fue en esos momentos que Delia volvió a entrar en la habitación, ahora llevaba las manos en la espalda y una gran sonrisa como si estuviera ocultando algo.

"¡Taran!" mostrando lo que ocultaba tras la espalda Delia enseño una bonita ropa "Sabia que esto pasaría así que hice ropa nueva para su nueva aventura. Son algo más acordes a sus nuevos puestos"

"Muchas gracias mama"

"Si gracias tía"

XXX

Debido a lo tarde que Ash y Serena habían regresado, los jóvenes decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en casa de Delia Ketchum. Ash y Brock se quedaron en la antigua habitación del azabache mientras que Amber y Serena se quedaban en la antigua habitación de la peli café. A mitad de la noche Ash decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia que lo ayudara a dormir, pues no había logrado pegar el ojo en todo ese tiempo y no precisamente por la emoción, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina alguien más entro en la habitación.

"Parece que alguien mas no puede dormir" dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cocina "¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso entre tú y Serena?" pregunto Amber acercándose a la mesa.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto algo alarmado el azabache.

"No hace falta ser un genio para saber que algo ocurrió entre ustedes dos, tan solo hacer falta ver la forma en que se comportaron desde que llegaron de su paseo" contesto Amber "No sé lo que paso pero pienso que debió ser algo muy grave si ninguno de los dos puede dormir"

"¿Serena tampoco puede dormir?" pregunto preocupado el joven.

"Ahora sí, hice que Skitty usara Canto con ella" respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado del azabache "¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?"

"Serena me confesó que me amaba"

"Que sorpresa" comento la joven "No creí que te lo diría tan pronto"

"¿Tu lo sabías?" Ash se sorprendió ante las últimas palabras de su prima.

"Creo que la pregunta correcta es por qué tu no lo sabías" dijo Amber "Ash se puede ver a leguas que Serena está enamorada de ti, tan solo hay que ver cómo se comporta contigo" ante la clara mirada de duda en el rostro del azabache la joven continuo "Se puede ver que te tiene una gran confianza e inclusive se preocupa por ti en cada combate pero aun así es firme contigo cuando haces algo mal"

"Si así es ella" dijo Ash con nostalgia, recordando a su amiga.

"Y parece que tu también sientes algo por ella" agrego de la nada la joven.

"¿A qué te refieres?" aquellas palabras extrañaron mas a Ash.

"Bueno por lo que he visto te comportas de un modo diferente con ella a como lo haces con tus demás amigos" respondió Amber "Eres sumamente amable y compasivo con ella, tanto que parece que la consideras una persona muy especial. Siempre te preocupas mucho por su bienestar y tratas de protegerla además, a diferencia de tus otras amigas, parece que no te gusta discutir con ella"

"¿Entonces crees que la amo también?" le pregunto Ash a su prima.

"Yo no puedo decirte quien te gusta y quien no, eso es algo que solo tú puedes responder" le dijo Amber antes de levantarse de la silla "Ella solo quiere que seas honesto respecto a tus sentimientos"

"¿Pero si me respuesta no le gusta? No quiero lastimarla" dijo apenado.

"Creo que se sentiría peor si la engañaras" opino la joven "Háblale con el corazón y estará bien. Buenas noche" agrego antes de salir de la cocina.

"Hablarle con el corazón" repitió el azabache mientras miraba la palma de su mano.

XXX

Al día siguiente ya en el aeropuerto Ash, Amber y Brock se despedían de Serena. Samuel y Delia se habían despedido de la castaña antes de que partiera de la residencia Ketchum. En esos momentos un ambiente muy incomodo rodeaba a los cuatro jóvenes mientras esperaban a que anunciaran el vuelo de la castaña. Fue entonces que el azabache decidió hablar.

"Serena quisiera hablar contigo un momento"

"Si"

"Brock, Pikachu acompáñenme a ver la tienda de regalos" dijo Amber mientras tomaba al roedor eléctrico con una mano y jalaba al moreno con la otra, dejando a Ash y Serena solos.

"Lo siento" fue lo primero que dijo el azabache cuando sus amigos se habían ido.

"Descuida" respondió la castaña con una mirada triste "Sabia que esto podría pasar"

"No no lo entiendes" dijo de pronto Ash "No te estoy diciendo que no me gustes. Si me gustas solo que no se si mi gustar es el mismo que el tuyo. La verdad es que nunca me había planteado verte más que como una amiga, hasta que me confesaste lo que sentías por mí, pero ahora no se qué pensar" a pesar de haber estado pensando toda la noche aquello, el azabache aun estaba confundido.

"Entiendo" dijo Serena con una sincera sonrisa "No te presiones, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. No quiero que te sientas presionado. De hecho fue egoísta de mi parte el pedirte eso"

"Serena no sé muy bien lo que siento pero si se que quiero verte feliz" dijo el azabache dulcemente, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña "Es por eso que te prometo algo. Tal vez sea un poco lento en estas cosas pero me esforzare por darte una respuesta pronto. Te prometo que después de la Clase Maestra te daré mi respuesta y hasta entonces mantén el pañuelo que te di ayer contigo como símbolo de esa promesa"

"Bien es una promesa" dijo feliz la joven mientras soltaba sin querer una pequeña lagrima.

No muy lejos de ahí un par de espectadores veían la linda escena asombrados.

"Parece que Ash maduro un poco" comento Amber ante la respuesta de su primo "Me alegro por eso"

"Pika" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

"Espero que todo salga bien entre ese par" dijo Brock mucho más atento que la peli café a la conversación.

XXX

Después de todo aquello Serena partió rumbo a Kalos, con la promesa de volver a verse pronto y por fin obtener una respuesta clara a sus sentimientos. Luego de ver el avión de la castaña partir Ash, Brock y Amber regresaron a la Zona de Batalla para que el par de Cerebros se alistaran para su respectivo viaje. Una vez devuelta en su nuevo hogar Ash y Amber fueron a ponerse su nueva ropa. Ahora fuera de la Zona de Batalla, frente a la puerta principal, se encontraba la Pirámide de Batalla. El resto de los Cerebros y Scott ya se encontraban dentro del complejo móvil, tan solo faltaban Ash y Amber quienes se encontraban despidiendo de Brock, el Profesor Oak y Delia. Ambos jóvenes ya llevaban puestos sus nuevos atuendos.

Ash llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco gris y un saco de manga larga negro, con un pantalón del mismo color que el saco, unos guantes blancos y un sombrero y zapatos negros. Su nueva vestimenta le daba una apariencia más madura y elegante, algo que contrastaba con su actual titulo.

Amber llevaba un vestido negro, con líneas blancas en la parte inferior de la falda y la forma de media Pokébola roja encima del cinturón, debajo de un saco de manga larga negra. Sus mallas, bufanda, cinturón y guantes eran de color rosa. Y sus zapatos eran negros con un moño rojo. Su nueva vestimenta le seguía dando una apariencia algo infantil pero elegante, a la par de su nuevo puesto.

"Los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a la Meseta Añil" dijo Ash mientras se despedía.

"Pikachu"

"Amber cuida a Ash por mi" le dijo Delia a su sobrina.

"Claro"

"Bien cuídense, los veré pronto" dijo el moreno.

Sin más que decir los jóvenes y sus Pokémon subieron al aparato volador. Tan pronto como la compuerta se cerró la pirámide despego y comenzó su viaje hacia la Meseta Añil.

XXX

"¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡La Meseta Añil!" proclamo Scott tan pronto como bajo de la pirámide.

"Que recuerdos ¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"Pikachu"

"Tú y Amber deben tener buenos recuerdos de este lugar" opino Brandon mientras se acercaba al azabache.

"Así es" respondió Ash al recordar su primera Liga Pokémon "Y es momento de hacer otros nuevos"

"Pi pikachu"

"Me alegra su optimismo pero tal vez deberían bajar de una vez para que la Pirámide de Batalla pueda irse, estamos llamando mucho la atención" la Pirámide de Batalla había aterrizado muy cerca del Estadio Añil y los entrenadores que habían ido ahí a ver las batallas ahora se encontraban rodeando el complejo móvil.

Todos los demás Cerebros ya habían bajado por lo que únicamente faltaban Ash y Pikachu. Después de eso la pirámide se iría y no volvería hasta acabado el encuentro. Todo eso para evitar llamar mucho la atención, cosa que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

"Un poco de atención no es mala" dijo Scott con una sonrisa mientras Ash bajaba de la pirámide.

XXX

Después de que la pirámide despegara Scott llevo a los nueve Cerebros a los vestidores, donde esperarían hasta que fuera hora de salir. En esos momentos el estadio ya se hallaba lleno, con los entrenadores que habían ido a ver la competencia. En el campo de batalla el referí ya se encontraba listo y en cada lado del campo, pegado a la pared, se encontraban unos asientos para los competidores.

"¡Sean todos bienvenidos al primer encuentro entre los Lideres de Gimnasio y los Cerebros de la Frontera de Kanto!" ante tales palabras el publico dio un potente rugido "¡De este lado tenemos a los Cerebros de la Frontera!" anuncio en locutor mientras los Cerebros y Scott salían al estadio "¡Y de este otro a los ocho Lideres de Gimnasio que pelearan contra ellos!" ahora fue turno de los Lideres de Gimnasio de salir.

Entre los Lideres de Gimnasio que iban a competir el azabache pudo reconocer a Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Surge y Blaine. Ash y Amber sabían, por parte de la peli naranja, que Misty había sido una de las elegidas para la competencia pero lo que los sorprendió mucho fue ver que Brock también se encontraba entre ellos.

"¡Permítanme presentarlos!" continuo el locutor "¡Empezando por los Lideres de Gimnasio tenemos a…!"

"¿Sabias algo de esto?" le pregunto Ash a su prima mientras el locutor iniciaba las presentaciones.

"No supongo que quería que fuera una sorpresa" le respondió Amber en un tono igual de bajo al que el azabache había usado.

"Y baya sorpresa"

"¡Ahora del lado de los Cerebros de la Frontera tenemos a Noland el Cerebro de la Fábrica de la Batalla! ¡Este hombre está dotado de un gran conocimiento!" ante las palabras del locutor el mencionado se puso de pie para saludar "¡Greta el Cerebro de la Arena de la Batalla, una gran maestra de Pokémon Tipo Lucha!" tan pronto como Noland se sentó, la artista marcial se puso de pie "¡Tucker el Cerebro del Domo de Batalla, sus tácticas no tienen igual! ¡Lucy la Reina del Pico, es el Cerebro del Pico de Batalla! ¡Spencer el Cerebro del Palacio de la Batalla, un hombre que pese a su edad posee un gran espíritu! ¡Anabel la Cerebro de la Torre de Batalla, especializada en Pokémon de Tipo Psíquico! ¡Brandon el Cerebro de la Pirámide de Batalla, conocido también como el Rey Pirámide!" uno a uno cada Cerebro se ponía de pie para saludar y luego volver a tomar asiento. Ahora había llegado el turno de Ash y Amber "¡Y por último los dos más recientes Cerebros, encargados de la Zona de Batalla! ¡La Estrella Fugaz de Kanto Amber, una estratega sin igual! ¡Y el Líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera Ash, un joven con una determinación inquebrantable!" después de aquello ambos jóvenes se pararon al mismo tiempo, con sus respectivos compañeros, a saludar "¡Bien ahora prepárense para ocho batallas continuas! ¡Las batallas serán elegidas a lazar y el equipo con más victorias ganara! ¡Debido a que hay nueve Cerebros de la Frontera uno de ellos no competirá hoy!" después de aquello las imágenes de los ocho lideres y de ocho de los Cerebros aparecieron en la gran pantalla y poco después la computadora hizo la elección de las batallas "¡Empecemos! ¡Para la primera batalla tenemos a Brock contra Amber!" mientras el locutor decía esas palabras los nombrados se colocaban en el campo de batalla.

"Si que fue una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí y mas desempeñando el puesto de Líder de Gimnasio" dijo Amber mientras llegaba a su lugar "Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo atuendo"

Brock llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro con una camisa café, debajo de un suéter naranja, zapatos café claro y un cinturón del mismo color que su camisa. Algo que cabía recalcar era que en la hebilla de su cinturón se encontraba incrustada una Piedra Llave, la misma que le había dado Amber tiempo después junto con otro objeto muy importante.

"Gracias" respondió "Le pedí a Forrest que me dejara ocupar su puesto para este evento, por los viejos tiempos" explico el moreno "Pero nunca me imagine que terminaría enfrentándome a ti. No pienses que te será fácil vencerme, vengo decidido a ganar ¡Steelix yo te elijo!"

"Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor ¡Absol a los reflectores!"

"¡Steelix!"

"¡Absol!"

Tanto el Pokémon de Acero como el Pokémon Oscuridad aparecieron en el campo al mismo tiempo, tan pronto como sus entrenadores lanzaron sus respectivas Pokébolas al aire. Algo distintivo en ambos Pokémon eran los objetos redondos que llevaban, Absol en un bonito colgante y Steelix en un arnés sobre su cabeza.

"Bien Steelix comencemos a lo grande" le dijo Brock a su Pokémon, antes de tocar la piedra en su poder "¡Steelix Megaevoluciona!" tan pronto como toco la piedra de su cinturón esta y la Steelixita en la cabeza de Steelix comenzaron a brillar para poco después hacerlo el Pokémon de Acero.

"¡Señores y señoras Steelix a Megaevolucionado!" exclamo el locutor, muy sorprendido, tan pronto como la Megaevolución finalizo.

Los ojos de Steelix habían cambiado de un color rojo a un color azul, sus pinchos se habían hecho de diamantes y unos aros azules habían aparecido en su cuerpo. Además unos trozos de metal aparecieron flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

"¡Steelix Lanzarrocas!" Brock no tardo en tomar el primer movimiento. Con su cola Steelix dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, lo que ocasiono que una gran cantidad de rocas salieran disparadas hacia el Pokémon Oscuridad.

"¡Detección!"

Los ojos de Absol resplandecieron de un intenso color azul, poco antes de que las rocas comenzaran a caer sobre él. Con sorprendente precisión y agilidad el Pokémon de Amber lograba evadir fácilmente las rocas mientras se iba acercando al Pokémon de Acero. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Absol dio un gran salto en el aire.

"¡Absol usa Cola de Hierro!" ordeno Amber tan pronto como su Pokémon llego a estar a la altura de Steelix.

"¡Steelix detenlo con Atadura!"

La cola de Absol se ilumino unos momentos antes de que el Pokémon Oscuridad fuera aprisionado por la cola de su oponente. Entre más trataba Absol de librarse del apretón del Pokémon de Acero más daño recibía.

"¡Absol libérate pronto!" pidió la peli café mientras sostenía con gran fuerza la Piedra Llave de su colgante _"Todavía no es tiempo pero algo tengo que hacer para que Steelix suelte a Absol"_ con calma Amber pensó una solución rápidamente "¡Absol apunta a la cabeza de Steelix y usa Pulso de Agua!"

Con mucho esfuerzo Absol genero una esfera de agua en su boca para luego arrojarla a la cabeza del Pokémon de Acero. Nada más la esfera de agua toco la cabeza de Steelix exploto, generando una gran ola que termino por empapar completamente al Pokémon de Brock y causándole muchísimo daño. Aquello ocasiono que Steelix terminara liberando al Pokémon Oscuridad de su agarre. Tan pronto como fue libre, Absol regreso frente a su entrenadora.

"¡Absol Lanzallamas!"

"¡Esquívalo Steelix y Aliento de Dragón!"

Absol no perdió tiempo y lanzo un mar de intensas llamas desde su boca contra el Pokémon de Acero. Casi al mismo tiempo la cola de Steelix se ilumino y con ella el Pokémon de Brock golpeo con gran fuerza el suelo frente a él. El golpe ocasiono que varias rocas salieran desprendidas del suelo y se interpusieran entre Steelix y el Lanzallamas de Absol. Tan pronto bloqueo el ataque del Pokémon Oscuridad, Steelix lanzo un espeso humo verde desde su boca. El espeso humo golpeo de lleno al Absol, causándole mucho daño y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¿Absol estas bien?" en respuesta a la pregunta de Amber el Pokémon Oscuridad se volvió a poner de pie para luego darle una mirada significativa a su entrenadora "Entiendo" dijo la peli café mientras sostenía la piedra de su colgante "Llego el momento de mostrarte nuestro lazo Brock ¡Absol Megaevolución!"

XXX

"Parece que aun cuando se retiro de las batallas Brock aun conserva su habilidad" comento Scott, sentado junto a Ash.

"Es cierto, la verdad es que siempre que puede entrena conmigo" dijo Ash pasando su mirada de su amigo a su prima "Pero Amber tampoco lo hace nada mal y ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes" agrego mientras veía como Absol cambiaba su forma.

Skitty, la cual se encontraba al cuidado de Ash en esos momentos, al inicio de la batalla dio una leve mirada a los dos entrenadores en el campo. Cuando la minina vio a que Pokémon usaría su entrenadora supo que Amber planeaba empezar con todo aquella competencia. Y no era para menos si planeaba empezar con un Pokémon que, a palabras de la gatita rosa, había sido uno de los mas confiables para la peli café cuando viajaba con ella.

XXX

"¡Damas y caballeros esto se acaba de convertir en una batalla de Megaevoluciones!" exclamo con emoción el locutor mientras admiraba la trasformación de Absol.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció se pudo apreciar mucho mejor el cambio que había tenido el Pokémon Oscuridad. El pelaje de su cuello se había erizado, de tal forma que parecía que tuviera alas, al igual que el de sus patas. Tanto el cuerno de su cabeza como el de su cola habían cambiado de forma y el pelo de su cabeza había crecido, cayendo por su frente y tapándole uno de sus ojos.

"¡Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Tu también usa Cola de Hierro!"

Después de admirar la nueva apariencia del Pokémon Oscuridad ambos entrenadores reanudaron su batalla. La cola de Steelix resplandeció intensamente casi al mismo tiempo que la de Absol y poco después ambos Pokémon se lanzaron uno contra otro. En poco tiempo las colas de los dos Pokémon chocaron en un intercambio de fuerzas, tal parecía que ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder en su ataque.

"¡Pulso de Agua!" ante la fuerza de voluntad de ambos Pokémon, Amber decidió cambiar su enfoque. Con un movimiento Absol tomo distancia de Steelix mientras generaba una esfera de agua en su boca.

"¡Steelix usa Escavar!" rápidamente el Pokémon de Acero fue bajo tierra, eso hizo que Absol tuviera que detener su ataque al no saber donde se encontraba su oponente.

"Atento Absol" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, un temblor sacudió el campo de batalla y poco después Steelix salió del suelo bajo el Pokémon Oscuridad.

El golpe hizo que Absol saliera volando unos metros en el aire pero a mitad de camino logro recuperar el equilibrio y aterrizar sin ningún problema frente a su entrenadora, aun así termino sufriendo algo de daño.

"¡Doble Equipo!" con aquellas palabras varias copias del Pokémon Oscuridad aparecieron en el campo, rodeando a Steelix _"Esto acaba ahora"_

"¡Lanzarrocas!" con un rápido movimiento Steelix golpeo el suelo frente a él con su cola, haciendo que varias rocas salieran desprendidas del mismo y comenzaran a caer por todo el campo. Varias rocas terminaron cayendo sobre las copias del Pokémon Oscuridad, haciéndolas desaparecer, hasta que solo quedo el original "¡Aliento de Dragón!" ordeno Brock una vez que solo quedo el verdadero Absol en el campo.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas!" mientras Steelix lanzaba el denso humo verde de su boca, Absol comenzó a correr hacia el Pokémon de Acero.

Con gran velocidad y agilidad Absol logro evadir exitosamente el ataque de Steelix al mismo tiempo que se acerco lo suficientemente para lanzar el candente mar de llamas a quemarropa en contra del Pokémon de Brock.

"¡No Steelix!" el golpe que había recibido Steelix fue sumamente efectivo y causo que el Pokémon de Acero cayera inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Steelix es incapaz de continuar! ¡Absol gana! ¡Lo que significa que el ganador de este encuentro en Amber!" declaro el referí al mismo tiempo que la Megaevolución de un inconsciente Steelix se desvanecía.

"¡Increíble damas y caballeros! ¡Tal parece que Amber le acaba de dar la ventaja a su equipo y ahora los Cerebros de la Frontera van en la delantera!" mientras el locutor decía aquellas palabras la Megaevolución de Absol se desvanecía.

"Muy bien hecho Absol" felicito Amber a su Pokémon antes de regresarlo a su Pokébola, para luego regresar a su asiento correspondiente.

"¡Estuviste grandiosa Amber!" elogio el azabache a su prima una vez llego junto a él, mientras le entregaba a la minina rosa en sus brazos.

"Sin duda has demostrado tu lugar como Cerebro de la Frontera" agrego el magnate, a lo que los demás Cerebros concordaron.

"Gracias" mientras Amber tomaba asiento, con Skitty en brazos, Anabel se ponía de pie para iniciar su batalla.

XXX

Uno a uno los combates entre los Cerebros de la Frontera y los Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto se fueron llevando a cabo hasta que por fin llego el turno de Ash y nada menos que con una vieja amiga. Al otro lado del campo de batalla se encontraba Misty, con un atuendo muy parecido al que anteriormente llevaba solo que ahora traía el cabello suelto, llegándole hasta los hombros. Además en el cierre de su chaqueta tenia incrustada una Piedra Llave, cortesía de la peli café.

"¡Damas y caballeros hemos llegado a la batalla final de este encuentro, en estos momentos los Cerebros van arriba por una victoria pero eso puede cambiar!" decía con emoción el locutor "¡Para esta última batalla tenemos a Misty contra Ash! ¡Ahora como sorpresa especial y con consentimiento de ambos entrenadores se cambiara el campo de batalla!" mientras el locutor decía aquellas palabras el campo frente a Ash y Misty era cambiado de uno de tierra por uno acuático.

"¡Que empiece la batalla!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas en mano la peli naranja la arrojo al campo. La Pokébola se abrió en el aire, dejando salir al Pokémon dentro de ella.

"¡Gyyyyyyy!" la temible serpiente marina no tardo en aparecer en el campo de agua.

"Gyarados no está mal, tenía el presentimiento que lo usarías" comento el azabache sacando una Pokébola de su cinturón "¡Y yo usare…!" dejando las palabras al aire Ash arrojo la Pokébola en sus manos.

"¡Sharpedo!" dentro del agua apareció el temible tiburón, dejando en claro la elección del azabache.

Algo curioso sobre el Pokémon brutal era el extraño color que poseía. Durante uno de sus entrenamientos el Carvanha de Ash había evolucionado, pese a eso el Pokémon Brillante seguía manteniendo una actitud parecida a la que tenía antes. Seguía siendo algo arrisco con la mayoría de las personas y solo parecía ser gentil con su entrenador y un poco con Amber.

Ahora los dos Pokémon de Agua se veían fijamente, con unas miradas que intimidarían a cualquiera. Ambos Pokémon poseían un objeto muy singular, pero aun así diferente, una Megapiedra. Gyarados la llevaba en el cuerno de en medio de su cabeza mientras que Sharpedo la llevaba en la aleta arriba de su cuerpo.

"¡Listos comiencen!" nada más oír las palabras del árbitro ambos entrenadores llevaron una de sus manos a la Piedra Llave en su poder.

"¡Megaevolución!" dijeron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo, antes de que los dos Piedras Llave comenzaran a brillar.

Ambas Megapiedras también comenzaron a brillar y poco después los dos Pokémon de Agua también lo hicieron. Gyarados y Sharpedo comenzaron a transformarse, cambiando su forma mientras brillaban. Cuando el brillo desapareció ambos Pokémon en el campo tenían nuevas apariencias. Ahora el vientre de la serpiente marina era de color negro y sus escamas de color crema se habían vuelto rojas. Las pequeñas aletas blancas que tenia por todo su cuerpo, así como su cola, aumentaron de tamaño y se volvieron amarillas, estando la mayor de ellas en la parte del lomo más cercana a la cabeza. Además los cuernos azules de su cabeza ahora eran más grandes y de color negro. Mientras tanto la apariencia de Sharpedo no había cambiado mucho, salvo por sus colmillos y los cuernos que ahora le salían del morro, sin mencionar las cicatrices amarillas en su cuerpo.

"¡Furia Dragón ahora!" Ash fue quien tomo el primer movimiento.

"¡Muy bien Gyarados ataque de Hidrobomba! ¡Ahora!"

De su boca Sharpedo no tardo en lanzar un rayo de color azul, el cual a medio camino termino tomando la forma de una especie de dragón. Antes de que el rayo azul llegara hasta Gyarados la serpiente marina se sumergió bajo el agua, evitando ser alcanzado por el ataque del Pokémon brutal.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ash se sorprendió ante la repentina acción de Gyarados. Mientras tanto el Pokémon de Misty comenzó a nadar bajo el agua en dirección hacia Sharpedo, el cual miraba de un lado a otro intentando predecir por donde saldría su oponente "¡Muy bien Sharpedo aquí viene! ¡Tienes que entrar al agua!" antes de que el Pokémon brutal lograra acatar la orden de su entrenador Gyarados salió del agua frente a él y lanzo un poderoso torrente de agua desde su boca, causando un golpe directo "¡Sharpedo!"

"¡Ahora Gyarados usa tu Hiperrayo!"

"¡Gyyyyyyyy!" almacenando la energía en su boca Gyarados la lanza en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado, directo hacia Sharpedo.

"¡Sharpedo cuidado!" acatando a tiempo la advertencia de su entrenador Sharpedo logra esquivar el ataque de Gyarados sumergiéndose en el agua justo a tiempo, dejando al Pokémon de Misty en desventaja al no poder moverse.

"¡Gyarados!"

"¡Pulso Dragón!"

Nada mas subir a la superficie un poderoso rayo de colores salió de la boca de Sharpedo hacia Gyarados, tomando a medio camino la forma de una especie de dragón, logrando un golpe directo contra la serpiente marina. Pese a haber sido directo el ataque del Pokémon brutal no logro ocasionar gran daño al Pokémon de Misty.

"¡Usa el Hiperrayo otra vez!" ordeno la peli naranja tan pronto como Gyarados se recupero del ataque.

"¡Gyyyyyyyyy!" nuevamente la serpiente marina lanzo el poderoso rayo anaranjado contra Sharpedo.

"¡Sharpedo Hiperrayo!"

El Pokémon brutal comenzó a almacenar la energía anaranjada en su boca pero antes de poder lanzarla el ataque de Gyarados logro impactar contra él, mandándolo a volar para luego dejarlo caer con gran fuerza en el agua. El golpe del ataque sumado al de la caída termino causándole muchos daños al Pokémon de Ash.

"¡Sharpedo resiste!" con aquellas palabras el Pokémon brutal volvió a abrir los ojos, lleno de tenacidad.

Pese a todo Sharpedo se veía notablemente cansado y eso se reflejaba en su forma de respirar.

XXX

"Parece que Ash y Sharpedo tienen problemas" comento el magnate.

"Misty y Gyarados tienen más experiencia juntos en batalla que Ash y Sharpedo" explico Amber "Sabes tengo entendido que al Megaevolucionar Gyarados se vuelve más arisco que nunca y únicamente un entrenador unido por fuertes lazos con él puede combatir a su lado" agrego la joven viendo fijamente a la peli naranja y a su Pokémon "Que Misty pueda combatir de ese modo con Gyarados solo demuestra que hay un gran lazo entre ellos dos"

"Pero Ash también tiene un fuerte lazo con Sharpedo" defendió Scott antes de dirigir su mirada a los dos Pokémon en el agua "Además, a juzgar por lo que veo, parece que esos dos no piensan retroceder ni un poco"

"Así es, ambos son tan obstinados como sus entrenadores" apoyo la peli café con una sonrisa "Todo indica que en esta batalla ganara quien tenga el lazo mas fuerte con su Pokémon"

XXX

"¡Ataque de Remolino!" con un movimiento de su cola Gyarados creó un torbellino en el agua, con dirección hacia el Pokémon brutal. El torbellino golpeo directo contra Sharpedo, causándole un daño considerable.

"¡No te dejes Sharpedo! ¡Defiéndete con Avalancha!" con gran esfuerzo Sharpedo logro acatar las órdenes de su entrenador.

Resplandeciendo de un brillante color turquesa Sharpedo hizo aparecer una gran nube de color gris sobre Gyarados. Al poco tiempo, de la nube gris, empezaron a caer fragmentos de hielo sobre la serpiente marina, causándole daño. Varios de los fragmentos de hielo cayeron con gran fuerza sobre el agua creando varios remolinos, alrededor de Gyarados, infligiéndole mucho daño al Pokémon de Misty.

"¡Vamos Gyarados resiste ahí!" pidió Misty a su Pokémon mientras este trataba de escapar de los remolinos.

"¡Sharpedo tienes que usar tu Hiperrayo otra vez!"

"¡Gyyyyyy!" con un fuerte movimiento la serpiente marina locro escapar de los remolinos, destruyéndolos en el proceso, para dirigirse hacia el Pokémon brutal con toda la intención de atacarlo.

"¡Sharrrrr!" mientras tanto Sharpedo comenzó a almacenar la energía anaranjada en su boca "¡Pedoooooo!" en el último minuto, cuando Gyarados se encontraba muy cerca de él, el Pokémon de Ash lanzo un poderoso rayo anaranjado contra la serpiente marina. El ataque fue a tan corta distancia que le causo un gran daño al Pokémon de Misty.

"¡Gyarados!" exclamo Misty horrorizada cuando su Pokémon cayo inconsciente al agua.

"¡Gyarados no puede continuar! ¡Sharpedo gana! ¡Lo que significa que el ganador de esta batalla es Ash Ketchum!" declaro el referí al mismo tiempo que la Megaevolución de Gyarados se desvanecía.

"¡Bien damas y caballeros tal parece que los ganadores de este encuentro, con una victoria de cinco a tres, son los Cerebros de la Frontera!" anuncio el locutor mientras las ovaciones del público se comenzaban a escuchar "¡Estamos ansiosos por ver que sorpresas nos traerán en la competencia de Johto! ¡No se lo pierdan!"

XXX

Durante el cierre de la competencia los Cerebros y los Líderes de Gimnasio tuvieron tiempo de hablar un poco. Ash aprovecho para saludar a viejos conocidos así como para conocer a nuevas personas, además de que pudo ponerse al corriente con Brock y Misty. Después de aquello los Cerebros y el magnate se pusieron rumbo a su siguiente destino, junto con un invitado mas abordo. En esos momentos solo faltaban tres personar de subir a la pirámide, pues se encontraban despidiéndose de un amigo.

"Entonces no iras a vernos competir en las demás regiones" declaro Ash.

"No, tengo que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos en el gimnasio si quiero poder ir a ver los encuentros con los Altos Mantos y los Campeones" explico Misty algo apenada "Pero los estaré viendo por televisión"

"No te preocupes entendemos" dijo Amber "Además Brock irá a apoyarnos de aquí en adelante"

"Así es" declaro el moreno con seriedad "¡Lucy amor espérame!" exclamo con un tono completamente diferente mientras corría dentro de la pirámide.

Los tres jóvenes aun frente a la pirámide no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar al moreno con algo de pena ajena antes de regresar a su conversación.

"Bien entonces cuídate Misty" dijo Amber antes de comenzar a entrar en el artefacto volador con la minina en sus brazos.

"Igual tu Amber" correspondió la peli naranja antes de que la joven peli café entrara en la nave "Tu también cuídate Ash" agrego cuando regreso su vista a su amigo de tantos años "Y demuéstrales a todos el gran entrenador en el que te has convertido"

"Eso ni lo dudes" respondió el azabache con gran confianza "Nos vemos Misty"

"Nos vemos" dirigiendo su mirada al rodero amarillo en el suelo agrego "Cuídalo Pikachu"

"Pikachu pi" asintió el Pokémon amarillo mientras se despedía de su querida amiga.

Con las últimas palabras Ash y Pikachu terminaron por subir a la pirámide voladora para que poco después de esta comenzara a elevarse en el aire rumbo a su destino siguiente, siendo despedidos por la joven peli naranja desde tierra.

* * *

 **Perdonen por la larga espera no tengo escusa pero con el trabajo y con los problemas que tengo con esta computadora no había podido publicar hasta ahora. Lo bueno es que ya pronto voy a comprar una nueva. Pero en fin espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Por cierto para poder subir el siguiente capitulo de Regresando el Reloj primero tendré que acabar esta historia por lo que habrá que esperar.**

 **Espero poder actualizar esta historia mas seguido. No se olviden de comentar.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡La Competencia Avanza! ¡Decisiones que Tomar!**

"¡Machoke no puede continuar! ¡Hariyama gana! ¡La ganadora de esta batalla es Greta!" anuncio el árbitro luego de que el Pokémon de Chuck cayo inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Con esta victoria ambos equipos ahora están empatados tres a tres!" comento el locutor mientras ambos entrenadores regresaban a sus respectivos lugares, junto con sus compañeros de equipo "¡Y ahora es turno de los siguientes competidores! ¡Morty contra Amber!" con aquellas palabras Amber y Morty se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al campo.

"¡¿Listos?!" pregunto el referí una vez que ambos entrenadores estuvieron en posición "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Yo te elijo Gengar!" lanzando la Pokébola en sus manos Morty libero al Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Gengar!" Gengar no tardo en aparecer en el campo luciendo su gran y aterradora sonrisa.

"Bien combatamos fuego con fuego" con calma Amber tomo una de sus Pokébolas y la arrojo al aire "¡Misdreavus a los reflectores!"

"¡Misdreavus!" la linda Pokémon Fantasma también apareció en el campo, con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

"Interesante" comento Morty ante la elección de su oponente.

"¡Misdreavus Bola Sombra!"

"¡Gengar Bola Sombra!"

"¡Misdreavus!"

"¡Gengar!"

Ambos Pokémon Fantasma generaron una gran esfera negra, Gengar entre sus manos y Misdreavus en su boca, lanzándola al mismo tiempo. En medio del campo las dos esferas negras se interceptaron una con la otra destruyéndose y generando una fuerte ráfaga de aire negro que se esparció por todo el campo. Mientras la fuerte ráfaga de aire seguía soplando Gengar aprovecho para desaparecer del campo.

"¡Usa Joya de Luz!"

"¡Tinieblas ahora!"

Antes de que Misdreavus pueda lanzar su ataque Gengar logra lanzar el suyo. De la nada dos rayos negros aparecen con dirección a Misdreavus, aquellos rayos volvieron a aparecer varias veces y en varias partes del campo. Eso obligo a Misdreavus a evadir los ataques consecutivos de Tinieblas, evitando así que ella pudiera atacar.

"¿Qué pasa Amber? Se supone que eres prima de Ash" en esos momentos Morty trataba de hacer que la peli café perdiera la paciencia y cometiera un error "Pero no parecen ser igual de hábiles"

"Yo sé lo que pretendes pero no va a funcionar" respondió Amber muy tranquila "¡Misdreavus es hora Brillo Mágico!" de un momento a otro Misdreavus empezó a brillar intensamente, emitiendo una gran y cegadora luz que logro desconcentrar a Gengar. Eso hizo que el Pokémon de Morty terminara por reaparecer en el campo "Gengar necesita estar concentrado para mantenerse invisible y aun cuando no lo veamos el si puede vernos a nosotros" comento Amber antes de atacar "¡Rápido usa Joya de Luz!"

"¡Misdreavus!" almacenando la energía en las perlas de su cuello Misdreavus la libera en forma de un rayo de luz luminoso de color rojo con dirección hacia Gengar.

"¡Gengar Bola Sombra!"

En un rápido movimiento Gengar creó una gran esfera negra entre sus manos para luego arrojarla contra el Pokémon de Amber. La esfera de sombras choco contra el rayo de luz rojo, destruyéndolo, para después seguir camino hacia Misdreavus.

"¡Lazo del Destino!" ordeno Amber cuando la esfera de sombras se encontraba ya muy cerca de su Pokémon.

Antes de que la esfera de sombras llegara a ella, con una sonrisa, Misdreavus hizo que sus ojos resplandecieran de un intenso color violeta. Cuando la esfera negra impacto contra Misdreavus esta cayo inconsciente al suelo. Tan pronto como Misdreavus se debilito expulsa un aura violeta fantasmal la cual se dirige directamente hacia Gengar, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y afectándolo por completo haciéndolo caer debilitado a él también.

"¡Gengar!"

"¡Ambos Pokémon ya no pueden continuar! ¡Es un empate!" declaro el referí.

"¡Un empate damas y caballeros!" exclamo el locutor "¡Eso significa que ambos equipos siguen teniendo la misma cantidad de puntos!"

"Me da curiosidad saber cómo se te ocurrió esa forma para encontrar a Gengar" dijo Morty mientras regresaba a su Pokémon al contenedor esférico.

"La verdad fue todo gracias a Misdreavus" respondió Amber mientras tomaba al Pokémon mencionado en brazos, la cual ya estaba recuperando la conciencia "Ash usa el mismo truco con su Gengar en batallas y fuera de ellas su Gengar lo usa para acercarse a Misdreavus sin ser visto así que ella encontró un modo de hacer que el Gengar de Ash aparezca. Es por eso que decidí usarla a ella en esta batalla" explico mirando atentamente al Pokémon en sus brazos "Buen trabajo Misdreavus ahora descansa" agrego regresando al Pokémon Fantasma a su Pokébola.

XXX

"Lamento no haber ganado" se disculpo Amber tan pronto llego con sus compañeros de equipo "Supongo que Misdreavus y yo tendremos que esforzarnos más para la próxima" dijo mirando la Pokébola en su mano "Y es que ella esta mas acostumbrada a los concursos que a la batallas"

"No te preocupes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron" le respondió Scott.

"Es cierto Amber" colaboro el azabache "Además por lo que recuerdo el Gengar de Morty es sumamente fuerte y por lo que he visto solo se ha vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo"

"Gracias"

"Bien Ash llego tu turno" dijo Scott cambiando la conversación.

"¡Sí! Y ten por seguro que ganare" dijo mientras se dirigía al campo de batalla.

XXX

"¡Bien damas y caballeros llegamos a la última batalla de este encuentro!" anuncio el locutor "¡En estos momentos ambos equipos siguen empatados por lo que esta victoria decidirá al ganador! ¡Y ahora para la ultimaba batalla tenemos a Clair contra Ash!" mientras decía eso ambos entrenadores llegaban al campo.

"¡¿Listos entrenadores?! ¡Comiencen!"

"¡Druddigon ve!" tan pronto como arrojo la Pokébola en sus manos, el imponente Pokémon Dragón apareció en el campo con una feroz personalidad.

"Ese es el mismo Druddigon Brillante que atrapaste aquella vez en Unova" declaro el azabache ante los inusuales colores del Pokémon Dragón.

"Así es" afirmo Clair "¿Y con que Pokémon lucharas tu Ash? ¿Piensas usar a Charizard?"

"Sin duda le encantaría enfrentarse a Druddigon pero esta vez tengo a alguien más en mente. Un Tipo Dragón para otro Tipo Dragón" tomando la Pokébola de su elección la arrojo al aire "¡Goodra yo te elijo!"

"¡Goooooo!" el Pokémon de Ash apareció en el campo pero al contrario de su oponente su expresión era más amigable pero aun así decidida.

"Vaya nunca había visto a un Pokémon como ese" comento Clair muy impresionada.

"Es originario de la Región Kalos pero que su apariencia no te engañe es muy fuerte" declaro Ash con firmeza antes de atacar "¡Goodra mostrémosles tu poder! ¡Rayo de Hielo!" en su boca Goodra creó una esfera de color turquesa de la cual salieron varios rayos del mismo color en dirección hacia el Pokémon de Clair.

"¡Esquívalo Druddigon!" en un rápido movimiento Druddigon loro esquivar los rayos turquesas que iban hacia el "¡Y ahora ataque de Lanzallamas!" tan pronto como evadió el ataque de su oponente el Pokémon de Clair lanzo un mar de candentes llamas en dirección hacia Goodra.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Cola Acua!" tan rápido como pudo Goodra evadió el mar de llamas, al mismo tiempo que unos aros de agua rodeaban su cola. Con un movimiento de su cola el Pokémon de Ash intento golpear a Druddigon.

"¡Druddigon esquívalo!" en el último momento Druddigon evadió la cola rodeada de agua de Goodra, haciendo que esta terminara impactando contra el suelo y dejando al Pokémon de Ash muy cerca de su oponente "¡Y ahora usa Cola de Dragón!" Druddigon hizo resplandecer su cola de un verde brillante y con un movimiento logro golpear directamente al Pokémon de Ash, causándole gran daño y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Levántate se que puedes hacerlo Goodra!" pese al daño recibido Goodra volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente "¡Rayo de Hielo ahora!" creando nuevamente la esfera turquesa en su boca Goodra volvió a lanzar los rayos del mismo color hacia Druddigon.

"¡Esquívalo!" igual que la vez pasada el Pokémon de Clair logro evadir los rayos turquesas sin ningún problema "¡Lanzallamas!" rápidamente el mar de llamas salió de la boca de Druddigon hacia el Pokémon de Ash.

"¡Goodra recházalo con Cola Acua!"

Unos aros de agua rodearon la cola de Goodra para que después este la colocara frente al Lanzallamas de Druddigon. Tan pronto como la Cola Acua y el Lanzallamas chocaron uno con el otro ambos ataques se neutralizaron, creando en el proceso una densa niebla que cubrió parte del campo.

XXX

"Parece que su color no es lo único interesante" comento Scott ante el Pokémon de Clair "Druddigon es sin duda muy fuerte pero Goodra no se queda atrás"

"Si esos dos están muy parejos en lo que se refiere a poder. Además ninguno planea ceder y tampoco dejar de atacar" colaboro Amber "Pero Goodra aun tiene una ventaja" agrego con una sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya lo veras"

XXX

"¡Ahora Rayo de Hielo otra vez!" sin dejar que la niebla se disipara Ash ataco nuevamente.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo ¡Druddigon Lanzallamas!" antes que su oponente lanzara su ataque Druddigon lanzo el suyo. El mar de llamas salió de la boca del Pokémon de Clair hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Goodra, atravesando la niebla por la mitad y haciéndola desaparecer en el proceso.

"¡Ahora Goodra Giga Impacto a toda potencia!"

Tan pronto como vio el camino despejado Goodra se rodeo de una gran y poderosa energía y se lanzo hacia el Pokémon de Clair. En medio del trayecto el Pokémon de Ash impacto contra el Lanzallamas de su oponente, destruyéndolo al contacto, para luego seguir su camino hacia Druddigon. El golpe fue directo y ocasiono mucho daño al Pokémon Brillante.

"¡Ah!" el poderoso ataque sorprendió tanto a Clair como a su Pokémon, el cual en esos momentos se volvía a poner de pie después del daño recibido "Es hora de competir en serio Ash"

"Esperaba que dijeras eso ¡Goodra Rayo de Hielo!" nuevamente los rayos de color turquesa salieron de la esfera en la boca de Goodra, con dirección al Pokémon de Clair.

"¡Druddigon Lanzallamas ahora!" el mar de llamas salió de la boca de Druddigon e impacto contra los rayos turquesas. En medio del campo los ataques de ambos Pokémon trataban de avanzar, sin ningún éxito, hasta que finalmente ambos Pokémon cedieron y terminaron por detener sus ataques "¡Druddigon Cola de Dragón!" en un rápido movimiento el Pokémon de Clair ilumino su cola de un brillante color verde para después golpear con ella a su oponente, causándole gran daño.

"Goodra" asombrado por el inesperado ataque Ash solo pudo ver como su Pokémon retrocedía.

"¡Otra vez Cola de Dragón!" iluminando nuevamente su cola con un verde resplandeciente Druddigon trato de golpear otra vez a Goodra con ella.

"¡Cuidado Goodra!" en un ágil movimiento el Pokémon de Ash logra atrapar la cola de Druddigon entre sus brazos, atrapando así al Pokémon Brillante.

"¡Muy bien ahora usa Furia Dragón!" aprovechando la cercanía de su oponente un poderoso rayo de color azul sale disparado de la boca de Druddigon en dirección a Goodra.

"¡Goodra Venganza!"

Nada mas decir esas palabras el rayo azul impacta contra el Pokémon de Ash, obligándolo a soltar a su oponente y haciéndolo retroceder al mismo tiempo. El impacto causa una explosión al contado, la cual ocasiona que una nube de polvo se levante alrededor de Goodra.

"Bien buen trabajo Druddigon" felicita Clair a su Pokémon mientras ve como la nube de polvo se va disipando "Ni siguiera Goodra soportaría un ataque como ese… ¡Oh!" dejando sus palabras al aire la especialista en Tipo Dragón ve como el Pokémon de Ash aun se encuentra de pie, pero ahora con un aura roja rodeando todo su cuerpo severamente dañado.

"¡Sí! Yo sabía que podías soportar eso Goodra" dice el azabache nada más ver a su amigo "¡Muy bien Clair aquí vamos!" como si fuera una señal, cuando Ash termina de decir aquellas palabras, Goodra libera un poderoso rayo luminoso de su boca.

El rayo rápidamente toma camino hacia Druddigon y en cuestión de segundos termina impactando contra él, sin que Clair ni su Pokémon puedan hacer algo para evitarlo. El ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar al Pokémon Brillante contra la pared detrás de su entrenadora, al mismo tiempo que lo deja inconsciente, para después hacerlo caer al suelo.

"¡Druddigon!"

"¡Druddigon no puede continuar! ¡El ganado de este encuentro es Ash Ketchum!"

XXX

Luego de su victoria en el encuentro de Johto, los Cerebros de la Frontera, Scott y Brock partieron a la región de Hoenn. Ahora se encontraban en Ciudad Siempre Grande. Debido a que habían llegado antes de lo planeado las batallas no habían iniciado todavía, por lo que Ash y compañía se encontraban en los alrededores del estadio disfrutando de los puestos distribuidos por todo el lugar.

Brock se había ido con Lucy, los dos solos, mientras que los demás Cerebros tomaron otros caminos. Ash y Amber se encontraban viendo los puestos a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que el azabache y Pikachu reconocían algunos rostros familiares entre la multitud del lugar. Fue entonces que Ash reconoció a cierto conocido.

"¡Norman!" exclamo Ash llamando la atención del Líder de Gimnasio.

"Ash un gusto volver a verte" dijo Norman mientras se acercaba al par de jóvenes "Y tú debes ser Amber" agrego dirigiéndose a la peli café al lado del azabache "May no deja de hablar de ti"

"Norman es el padre de May y Max y también es Líder de Gimnasio de aquí" explico Ash ante la cara de desconcierto de su prima.

"Ah… es un gusto conocerlo" dijo la joven una vez entendió quien era aquel hombre "Líder de Gimnasio. Eso quiere decir que participa en el encuentro" dedujo Amber ante la presencia de Norman en aquel lugar.

"Así es"

"Me pregunto porque May y Max no nos dijeron nada" se cuestiono el azabache en voz alta.

"Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa" respondió una nueva voz familiar en el lugar. En esos momentos May y Max, en compañía de su madre, acababan de llegar a donde estaba su padre y sus dos amigos "Hemos estado viendo todos sus encuentros desde que empezaron y vinimos a apoyarlos a todos pero sobre todo a papa" agrego May.

"Nos alegra escuchar eso" dijo Amber "Es bueno tener más amigos apoyándonos aquí, además de Brock"

"Si entre mas mejor" colaboro el azabache.

"¿Brock está aquí?" cuestiono Max ante el comentario de Amber.

"Si pero ahora está en una cita con Lucy" respondió Amber.

"¡¿Cita?!" ante las últimas palabras de la peli café ambos hermanos se sorprendieron inmensamente, en especial después de escuchar quien era la afortunada.

"Es una larga historia" fue lo único que dijo Amber antes de cambiar de tema "Por cierto May vimos tu presentación en el Gran Festival de Kanto, es una lástima que ni Dawn ni tu hayan ganado"

"Si pero no se puede hacer nada" dijo algo melancólica la joven ante su derrota "En fin pienso tomarme un descanso y luego volver a intentarlo en Hoenn ¡Estoy segura que esta vez sí ganare!"

"¡Así se habla May!" alentó Ash el entusiasmo de su amiga.

"Cuando termine esta competencia deberías ir a visitarme a Kanto" sugirió Amber "Serena estuvo un tiempo conmigo pero ahora se fue para prepararse para la Clase Maestra. Me encantaría que tú también fueras una de mis estudiantes. También se lo pienso preguntar a Dawn en cuando la vea ¿Qué dices?"

"Me encantaría"

"Estupendo pero por ahora hay que concentrarnos en esto" dijo Amber haciendo referencia a la competencia.

"Es verdad y por lo que he visto espero tener la fortuna de enfrentarme a alguno de ustedes dos hoy" dijo Norman con mucha emoción.

"Pues pronto lo sabremos" comento Amber mientras miraba el Poké Reloj en su muñeca "El encuentro está a punto de empezar"

"En ese caso es mejor que todos nos pongamos en marcha" sugirió Caroline a lo que los demás simplemente asintieron.

"Max quisiera hablar contigo en privado" dijo de pronto Ash antes de que emprendieran camino al estadio, extrañando a los demás presentes "Ustedes adelántense nosotros los alcanzamos"

Confiando en las palabras del azabache, los dos adultos y las dos jovencitas se encaminaron hacia el estadio. Mientras tanto Ash tenía una pequeña conversación con el peli verde, conversación de la cual Amber estaba muy segura de que trataba.

XXX

El inicio del encuentro fue prácticamente igual que las dos veces anteriores, con la presentación de los participantes y una pequeña explicación de las reglas, después de aquello el primer combate empezó. Sorprendentemente en aquellos momentos en el campo de batalla no se encontraban dos sino cuatro competidores.

"¡Para este primer combate tenemos algo especial!" anuncio el locutor a lo que las ovaciones de público no se hicieron esperar "¡Una Batalla Doble!" su voz se escucho con gran emoción por los altavoces del lugar "¡En la batalla se enfrentaran Tate y Liza contra Ash y Amber!"

"¡Entrenadores comiencen!" indico el árbitro rápidamente.

"¡Solrock sal ahora!" Tate fue el primero en liberar a su Pokémon. Con su cuerpo con forma de sol Solrock apareció en el campo.

"¡Lunatone al ataque!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de su hermano menor apareció en el campo, el Pokémon con apariencia de luna de Liza hizo lo mismo.

"¡Solrock!"

"¡Luuuu!"

"Bien tengo al Pokémon perfecto" comento Ash tomando una de sus Pokébolas en mano "Veamos que Pokémon Psíquico es más fuerte ¡Espurr yo te elijo!"

"Espurr no ha combatido nunca en una batalla oficial y además es muy distraída así que será mejor ir con todo" dijo Amber mientras tomaba la Pokébola de su elección "¡Zorua a los reflectores!"

Tanto el Pokémon Psíquico como el Pokémon Oscuridad aparecieron en el campo. Zorua en esos momentos mantenía una pose de ataque pero su expresión era algo burlesca, casi como si se burlara de sus oponentes. Mientras tanto Espurr miraba de un lado a otro el gran estadio con una mirada algo perdida.

"¡Solrock ataca!"

"¡Lunatone ataca ahora!"

Ambos gemelos dieron su orden casi al mismo tiempo. Los dos Pokémon Psíquicos no tardaron en lanzarse en dirección a sus oponentes. En un rápido movimiento Solrock embistió con gran fuerza a Espurr, sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, causándole gran daño. Mientras que en un intento por evadir a su oponente Zorua termino por cambiar su apariencia por la de un Emolga para enseguida elevarse en el aire pero en el último momento Lunatone cambio su dirección, logrando alcanzar al Pokémon Oscuridad y embestirlo. El golpe no solo le causo daño a Zorua sino que también ocasiono que el Pokémon Oscuridad perdiera la ilusión que había creado.

"¡Espurr usa Bola Sombra con Solrock!"

"¡Zorua tu también! ¡Usa Bola Sombra con Lunatone!"

Los Pokémon de Ash y Amber no tardaron en generar las esferas de sombras y lanzarlas en contra sus oponentes, una para cada uno. Ambas esferas iban en dirección a sus respectivos objetivos cuando en un rápido movimiento ambos Pokémon Psíquicos lograron evadir el ataque.

"¡Dales una prueba de tu Rayo de Hielo Lunatone!" dijo Liza tan pronto como pudo.

"¡Solrock usa tu Rayo Solar!" ante la orden de su hermana mayor Tate la siguió.

"¡Luuuuu!" generando una esfera turquesa frente a él, Lunatone lanzo varios rayos del mismo color desde ella.

"¡Sollllllll!" mientras tanto Solrock comenzó a almacenar la energía del sol en la punta sobre su cabeza para después liberarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo.

Ambos Pokémon Psíquicos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, en contra de sus dos adversarios, pero en medio del camino los ataques de Solrock y Lunatone terminaron chocando uno con el otro, neutralizándose y evitando así causarle algún daño a los Pokémon de Ash y Amber.

"¡Oh!" ambos hermanos se sorprendieron con el resultado final de su doble ataque.

"No puede ser" comento Ash, algo incrédulo de que algo así volviera a pasarle _"Supongo que hay que agradecer su mala sincronización en estos momentos pero eso no durara mucho"_ pensó el azabache mientras recordaba la dura batalla que había tenido con esos dos.

"Se contrarrestaron sus ataques" murmuro algo incrédula Amber, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

"¡Tu arruinaste mi ataque!" en esos momentos la voz de Tate llamo la atención de ambos primos "¡Solrock estaba en perfecta posición y tu tenias que interferir!"

"¡Por favor ni siguiera estabas listo por eso dispare primero!" le recrimino Liza a su hermano.

Los reproches de ambos hermanos eran claramente oídos por sus oponentes y por el resto de los competidores, los cuales no podían creer que ambos jóvenes se pusieran a pelear en ese preciso momento. Mientras tanto los Pokémon del par de gemelos veían atentamente a sus entrenadores. De un momento a otro Amber fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión y sin perder tiempo reanudo el combate.

"¡Zorua usa Poder Oculto!" unas esferas de energía luminosa aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Zorua para después ser lanzadas contra Lunatone, el cual estaba distraído por la discusión de su entrenadora como para evadirlas. El impacto fue inevitable y le causo mucho daño al Pokémon meteorito.

"¡Espurr Hojas Mágicas con Solrock!" ordeno Ash rápidamente.

"¡Essssss!" alzando sus manos hacia el frente Espurr lanzo una gran cantidad de hojas verdes luminosas, las cuales golpearon directo a Solrock y le causaron mucho daño.

"¡Lunatone ataca!" ordeno Liza una vez que su Pokémon se recupero del ataque anterior.

"Al ataque ¡Ahora Solrock!" con impaciencia Tate también ordeno el ataque.

En cuestión de segundos ambos Pokémon se dirigieron directo hacia el Pokémon de Ash, uno de cada lado, acorralando a Espurr para que así no pudiera escapar.

"¡Evádelos Espurr!" pidió Ash a su Pokémon mientras buscaba una manera de sacarla de ese problema.

"¿Es? ¿Es?" a pesar de las ordenes de su entrenador Espurr no sabía hacia donde ir por lo que simplemente veía de un lado a otro como sus dos oponentes se iban acercando cada vez más a ella.

"¡Zorua ayuda a Espurr!"

Zorua rápidamente cambia su apariencia y se trasforma en un Vivillon y con un ágil movimiento de alas vuela sobre Espurr para sujetarla por arriba para luego elevarla en el aire con ella, en el último momento, ocasionando que los Pokémon de Liza y Tate terminen chocando uno contra el otro y caigan al suelo a causa del impacto.

"¡Lunatone!"

"¡Solrock!"

Ambos entrenadores se preocuparon mucho cuando sus Pokémon cayeron al suelo pero nada más volvieron a elevarse en el aire Liza y Tate cambiaron su preocupación por enojo. Dirigiendo su mirada uno al otro los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir.

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien muchas gracias!" dijo Liza con sarcasmo y enojo en su voz.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú lo arruinaste, cualquiera podía ver que Solrock tenía mejor ángulo de ataque!" le recrimino Tate a su hermana.

"¡El tiempo es el que cuenta no los ángulos!"

"¡Si por ti fuera aun estaríamos esperando el momento preciso para atacar!"

"Ya empezaron" comento Ash llamando la atención de Amber "En mi Batalla de Gimnasio contra ellos paso algo parecido pero al final lograron solucionarlo" explico al ver las dudas en el rostro de su prima.

"Pues será mejor que esta vez también lo logren porque de seguir así perderán antes de lo esperado y eso no me gustaría" comento Amber ante la fuerte discusión de los gemelos.

"Tienes razón" concordó el azabache con los brazos cruzados _"Ojala el Equipo Rocket apareciera justo ahora serian de gran ayuda en estos momentos"_ pensó Ash y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea "¡Liza! ¡Tate! En vez de pelear entre ustedes peleen juntos, son excelentes entrenadores en Batallas Dobles pero para eso deben trabajan en equipo recuérdenlo"

Ante las palabras del azabache ambos jóvenes dejaron de discutir y se pusieron a reflexionar en la que había dicho su amigo. Mientras tanto los Líderes de Gimnasio tanto como los demás Cerebros de la Frontera y Scott veían a Ash con gran orgullo, recordando sus batalla contra el joven azabache tiempo atrás y su actitud en ese tiempo la cual, a su parecer, solo había mejorado con los años.

"Tienes razón Ash gracias" dijo Liza después de un rato para luego dirigirse a su hermano a un lado de ella "Tate la última vez que peleamos contra Ash paso algo igual y logramos solucionarlo, ahora hay que hacer lo mismo porque esta vez tenemos que ganar"

"Si, tenemos que trabajar en equipo" concordó Tate mas motivado que nunca.

"Así se habla" animo Ash al par de hermanos para luego reanudar la batalla "¡Bien ataca a Solrock Espurr! ¡Bola de Energía ahora!"

"¡Esssss!" generando una gran esfera de energía verde resplandeciente entre sus manos Espurr la lanzo contra el Pokémon de Tate.

"¡Lunatone Rayo de Hielo para proteger a Solrock!" ordeno rápidamente Liza.

Los rayos turquesas salieron de la esfera frente a Lunatone y rápidamente impactaron contra la esfera de color verde, destruyéndola y dejando un leve rastro de energía de ella, para luego seguir dirección hacia el Pokémon de Ash. El golpe fue directo y ocasiono que Espurr terminara chocando contra la pared detrás de su entrenador y Amber.

"¡Espurr!"

"¡Zorua usa Pulso Oscuro contra Lunatone!"

"Tate tu me cubres" dijo Liza al escuchar la orden que Amber daba a su Pokémon.

"Por supuesto que si ¡Solrock Rayo Solar!"

Solrock rápidamente almaceno la energía del sol en el pico sobre su cabeza y, justo en el momento en el que los aros de color negro salían de una de las patas delanteras de Zorua, la libero en forma de un poderoso rayo amarillo. El rayo amarillo y los aros de color negro impactaron en medio del campo y terminaron neutralizándose uno al otro en una gran explosión de poder.

"¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?" pregunto Tate con gran confianza debido a la ventaja que llevaban.

"No porque seamos amigos te facilitaremos las cosas" agrego Liza igual de confiada que su hermano.

"Es hora de ir enserio" dijo Ash "¡Espurr Hojas Mágicas!"

"¡Zorua Pulso Oscuro!"

Nuevamente los aros de color negro salieron de una de las patas delanteras de Zorua, al mismo tiempo las brillantes hojas de color verde salían de las manos de Espurr. En medio del camino ambos ataques terminaron fusionándose en uno solo para luego seguir su trayecto hacia los dos Pokémon Psíquicos.

"¡Prepárate!" le dijo Liza a su hermano cuando el ataque combinado de sus oponentes estaba ya muy cerca de sus Pokémon.

"¡Muy bien Solrock Fuerza Psíquica!"

"¡Lunatone usa tu Fuerza Psíquica también!"

Los ojos de ambos Pokémon meteorito resplandecieron de un intenso color celeste para que poco después una energía del mismo color rodeara el ataque que se dirigía hacia ellos, deteniéndolo en el acto. Después de que el ataque combinado de Zorua y Espurr se detuvo en el aire, instantáneamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los Pokémon de Ash y Amber. Sin poder hacer nada el poderoso ataque combinado impacto contra ambos Pokémon, causándoles muchísimo daño y haciéndolos caer al suelo.

"¡Espurr!"

"¡Zorua!"

"Es es" debido a su tipo Espurr fue quien resulto más dañada y prueba ello era que en esos momentos hacia un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Al ver la angustia en el rostro de su entrenador por primera vez Espurr mostró una cara sumamente seria "¡Espurrrrrr!" haciendo un gran esfuerzo el Pokémon de Ash se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con gran intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Mientras brillaba el cuerpo de Espurr fue cambiando su forma y aspecto. Cuando el brillo desapareció dejo ver claramente al nuevo Pokémon de Ash. Ahora el Pokémon Psíquico tenía una apariencia mucho más femenina y elegante. Sus ojos ahora eran anaranjados y su pelaje era mayormente de color blanco, a excepción del final de sus patas, el principio de su cola, su cuello y un mechón de pelo en su frente los cuales eran de color azules, además el pelaje de su torso se asemejaba a un vestido.

"Meow" la melodiosa voz del Pokémon Psíquico no tardo en oírse en el lugar.

XXX

En primera fila, cerca del campo, se encontraban Brock, May, Max y Caroline observando la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Hasta ese momento los jóvenes habían estado muy atentos al encuentro y para ellos también fue una gran sorpresa ver como el Pokémon de Ash comenzaba a evolucionar.

"Espurr acaba de evolucionar en Meowstic" comento Brock, siendo quien más conocía de los Pokémon de Kalos de ellos tres.

"¿Con que Meowstic?" sacando su Pokédex Max analizo los datos del Pokémon Psíquico.

 **"Meowstic, el Pokémon autocontrol. Cuando se enfrenta a problemas, Meowstic levanta sus orejas y crea suficiente poder psíquico para demoler un camión de diez toneladas. Su apariencia varía dependiendo de su género"**

"Valla parece que Meowstic es muy poderoso" comento Max después de oír lo que decía la Pokédex.

"Y muy linda" agrego May ente la nueva apariencia del Pokémon.

"Si Meowstic es todo eso" concordó Brock con la mirada puesta en el Pokémon de Ash "Y puede ser que mas"

XXX

"Meowstic" murmuro Ash, admirando la nueva forma de su Pokémon. Fue entonces que Meowstic dirigió su vista a su entrenador y con esa simple mirada pareció ser que una conexión se formo entre los dos "¡Bien! ¡Amber es nuestra oportunidad!"

"Si ¡Zorua usa Aturdimiento Nocturno sobre ellos!"

Mientras alzaba sus patas delanteras los ojos de Zorua resplandecieron de un intenso color turquesa al mismo tiempo que un aura magenta cubría su cuerpo. Cuando sus patas volvieron a tocar el suelo una poderosa energía de color magenta salió del Pokémon Oscuridad y se dirigió hacia Solrock y Lunatone. Nada mas alcanzar a ambos Pokémon Psíquicos la energía magenta genero una explosión que cubrió todo el campo, siendo capaz de verse a una gran distancia, y ocasiono que los Pokémon de Liza y Tate salieran volando por los aires.

"¡Solrock!"

"¡Lunatone!"

"Bien Meowstic muéstrales tu nuevo poder ¡Usa Hiperrayo!"

Mientras ambos Pokémon Roca aun estaban volando por los aires, Meowstic almaceno energía entre sus manos y rápidamente la lanzo en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado. El rayo no tardo en golpear a los Pokémon de Liza y Tate, ocasionándoles mucho daño y no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos Pokémon cayeran al suelo, inconscientes.

"¡Solrock y Lunatone no pueden pelear! ¡Meowstic y Zorua ganan! ¡La victoria es para Ash y Amber!"

"¡Sí!" exclamaron ambos primos al mismo tiempo, nada más oír la declaración del referí, mientras chocaban sus manos.

XXX

"¡Qué bien ganaron!" exclamo Max muy emocionado.

"Estuvieron fantásticos" agrego May igual de feliz que su hermano menor "No hay duda de que son muy buenos cuando se trata de trabajo en equipo. Estoy segura de que ganaran"

"Tal vez si May pero no olvides que los Lideres de Gimnasio de Hoenn son muy fuertes, en especial papa, lo sé por experiencia" dijo Max un poco más serio "No les será fácil ganar, además recién están comenzando"

"Tú lo has dicho" concordó el moreno "Esto apenas comienza, cualquier cosa podría pasar"

XXX

Luego del encuentro de Hoenn, el cual nuevamente habían ganado los Cerebros, Ash, Brock y Amber se encontraban despidiéndose de May, Max y sus padres, mientras los jóvenes esperaban a que la Pirámide de Batalla llegara al punto de encuentro para recogerlos.

"Mucha suerte" dijo May "Los estaremos animando desde Hoenn"

"Quisiéramos poder ir pero…" antes de que Max pudiera terminar Ash lo interrumpió.

"No te preocupes Max lo entendemos" dijo Ash, sabiendo a lo que el peli verde se refería "Pronto será la Liga de Hoenn por lo que no puedes ir"

"Y May de seguro quiere quedarse a apoyarte" agrego Amber, a lo que su amiga simplemente asintió "Nosotros también te estaremos apoyando a ti" continuo la joven mientras dirigía su vista al peli verde "Mucha suerte, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien"

"Si Max, sin duda ganaras" declaro Ash.

"Gracias" fue lo único que respondió Max, algo apenado ante las palabras de sus amigos, para después dirigirse al azabache cerca de él "Ash cuando la liga termine…" dejando las palabras al aire el peli verde espero a que su amigo continuara.

"Te estaré esperando para iniciar tu entrenamiento" respondió Ash, desconcertando a casi todos los presentes.

"¿Entrenamiento? ¿De qué hablan Max?" pregunto May siendo de las mas intrigadas.

"Lo que sucede May es que Ash me ofreció convertirme en uno de sus aprendices y le dije que si" respondió el peli verde con orgullo.

"Muchas felicidades Max" Amber fue la primera en felicitar al peli verde para que segundos después los demás se le unieran.

"Felicidades"

"Bien por ti hijo"

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

"Nada mal, que bien por ti" dijo May "Solo esperemos que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza por eso"

"Mira quién habla" se defendió Max.

Fue así como una pequeña discusión entre ambos hermanos comenzó, mientras alrededor de ellos se escuchaban las risas de sus conocidos.

XXX

Nada más llegar a la Isla del Valle Lily, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro de Sinnoh, Ash, Amber y Brock se encontraron con que Dawn ya estaba ahí esperándolos. Fue una agradable sorpresa para el trió de jóvenes entrenadores y un muy lindo rencuentro entre los cuatro amigos, además de para Pikachu y Piplup. Scott y los demás Cerebros dejaron a Ash y compañía solos, para que conversaran un poco, antes de que comenzara el encuentro. Durante aquella conversación Amber invito a Dawn a ir con ella a Kanto y entrenar, a lo cual la peli azul gustosa acepto.

Una vez iniciado el encuentro y habiendo realizado todas las presentaciones y explicaciones requeridas, la primera batalla dio inicio. En aquella ocasión Amber fue la elegida para no competir en el encuentro de Sinnoh por lo que simplemente se quedo sentada, observando las batallas. Una a una las batallas se fueron realizando, llegando así a la mitad del encuentro, ahora era turno de Ash.

"¡Esta batalla es entre el Líder de Gimnasio Volkner y el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash!" comunico el referí "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Luxray vamos!" tomando una Pokébola en su mano Volkner la lanzo al aire.

"¡Lux lux luxray!" el Pokémon de Volkner fue el primero en salir al campo.

"Valla es Luxray" reconoció Ash al Pokémon Eléctrico "Bien ¡Skiddo yo te elijo!" mientras decía esas palabras de su cinturón tomo la Pokébola de su elección y la arrojo al aire. El Pokémon con apariencia de cabra salió al campo de batalla muy sonriente y amigable "¡Muy bien Skiddo usa Bola de Energía ahora!" ordeno tan pronto como su Pokémon estuvo en el campo.

"¡Luxray usa Onda de Choque!"

Skiddo creó una gran esfera de resplandeciente color verde frente a él y la arrojo hacia su oponente. Al mismo tiempo Luxray comenzó a almacenar una energía eléctrica de color azul sobre él, creando así una gran esfera eléctrica de la cual salió disparado un potente rayo azul. No tardo mucho tiempo para que el rayo azul terminara impactando contra la esfera verde, contrarrestándose así ambos ataques.

"¡Ahora Drenacuerno!" sin perder tiempo los cuernos del Pokémon de Ash comenzaron a resplandecer de un brillante color verde.

"¡Usa Colmillo de Trueno!" ordeno Volkner. Los colmillos de Luxray se cubrieron de una centelleante electricidad mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico emprendía camino hacia Skiddo. En un rápido movimiento Luxray tomo entre sus electrificados colmillos uno de los cuernos del Pokémon montura, evitando así que lanzara su ataque y deteniéndolo "¡Ahora Luxray usa Trueno!" sin soltar a su oponente el Pokémon de Volkner se cubrió de una centelleante electricidad amarilla y lanzo un poderoso rayo contra el Pokémon a su lado. Pese a la naturaleza del ataque el golpe fue a quemarropa y ocasiono mucho daño al Pokémon de Ash "¡Luxray usa Cola de Hierro!" soltando a su oponente Luxray toma distancia de para después volverse a dirigir hacia él mientras su cola empieza a resplandecer intensamente, pero en el último momento Skiddo logra evadir la cola de su oponente dando un salto hacia tras "¡No lo dejes escapar usa Doble Equipo!"

"¡Skiddo Látigo Cepa!"

Dos lianas salieron del matorral en el cuello de Skiddo, con dirección al Pokémon Eléctrico, pero en el último minuto Luxray desapareció del lugar para segundos después volver a aparecer alrededor de Skiddo, con otras cinco copias de él. Tanto las copias como el original no tardaron en rodear al Pokémon Planta, evitando así cualquier posible escape.

"¡Luxray usa Cola de Hierro de nuevo!" ante aquella orden las colas de los seis Pokémon idénticos comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad.

"Si esto sigue así Skiddo no durara ¡Ahora Skiddo usa Látigo Cepa en todas las copias y hazlo deprisa!" antes de que su oponente realizara su ataque las lianas en el cuello de Skiddo salieron disparadas hacia los seis Pokémon a su alrededor.

Moviéndolas con gran habilidad las lianas fueron golpeando una a una las copias del Pokémon Eléctrico, haciéndolas desaparecer, hasta que solo quedo el original. Cuando el ataque de Skiddo iba a golpear al verdadero Luxray este dio un gran salto en el aire y esquivo el golpe, aun así el ataque logro evitar que Luxray lanzara el suyo.

"¡Muy bien Luxray usa Onda de Choque!" ordeno Volkner mientras su Pokémon aun estaba en el aire.

Rápidamente el Pokémon Eléctrico comenzó a almacenar la energía eléctrica sobre él hasta crear una gran esfera de color azul. En poco tiempo de la esfera eléctrica salió un poderoso rayo de color azul que impacto de lleno contra el Pokémon de Ash. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ocasiono gran daño a Skiddo e hizo que este cayera al suelo.

"¡Skiddo!" Ash veía como su Pokémon hacia un gran esfuerzo para volverse a poner de pie.

"Es asombroso como vuela el tiempo cuando uno se divierte así que me apena hacer esto" dijo Volkner antes de continuar con su ataque "¡Ahora Luxray usa Trueno y acabemos con esto!"

"¡Skiddo levántate!" exclamo Ash mientras el Pokémon de Volkner se cubría de la centelleante electricidad amarilla característica del ataque.

XXX

En las gradas Dawn y Brock veían atentos el encuentro, recordando la última batalla entre Ash y Volkner, junto con Piplup y Pikachu. En aquella ocasión Ash había dejado a Pikachu al cuidado del moreno y la peli azul, por petición de esta última, ya que Dawn quería que el Pokémon Eléctrico los ayudara a Piplup y a ella en sus porras. Igual que en todas las batallas que estuvo presente la peli azul llevaba puesto un traje de animadora pero en esos momento más que estar animando al azabache se encontraba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

"Esto se ve mal" comento Brock seriamente "Si esto sigue así Ash perderá"

"En aquella ocasión Ash tuvo muchos problemas para vencer a Volkner y la razón por la que pudo hacerlo fue porque Infernape activo su Habilidad" agrego Dawn igual de preocupada que el moreno.

"¿En estos momentos Skiddo contara con algo lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr ganar?" se cuestiono el moreno en voz alta.

Pikachu y Piplup que habían oído aquella duda, al igual que la peli azul, se dedicaron una breve mirada antes de devolver su vista al campo de batalla.

"Pika pi" dijo seriamente el roedor amarillo.

XXX

El poderoso rayo amarillo salió disparado con gran velocidad y el impacto termino ocasionando una pequeña explosión alrededor del Pokémon Planta, lo que ocasiono que una nube de humo cubriera al Pokémon montura. Creyendo haber acabado todo Volkner sonrió con expresión de triunfo. Fue entonces que la nube de humo se disipo, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes y causando una sonrisa satisfactoria en otros. En donde se suponía que debería estar Skiddo no había nadie.

"¿Pero qué…?" antes poder decir cualquier otra cosa Volkner noto una gran sombra en el suelo, dirigiendo su vista al cielo el Líder de Gimnasio se sorprendió por lo que vio.

En el último momento antes de que el ataque impactara contra él, con un sorpresivo movimiento, Skiddo saco las lianas de su cuello y utilizándolas como impulso dio un gran salto en el aire, elevándose mucho más alto y evadiendo así el rayo de su oponente.

"¡Ahora Skiddo seguiremos con Terratemblor!" dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que Skiddo aterrizaba fuertemente en el suelo.

Nada mas golpear el suelo con sus pesuñas todo el campo de batalla pareció cobrar vida. Como si se tratara de unas olas la tierra bajo Skiddo se empezó a mover hacia Luxray, pero cuando el ataque estuvo muy cerca el Pokémon Eléctrico este dio un salto y lo evadió, apenas.

"Increíble pero no voy a perder" admitió Volkner mientras Luxray aterrizaba frente a él "¡Muy bien Luxray usa Cola de Hierro!" con un rápido movimiento Luxray impacto su cola resplandeciente contra el Pokémon Planta, haciendo que Skiddo retrocediera.

"¡Skiddo Bomba Semilla ahora!" ordeno Ash mientras Luxray aun estaba muy cerca de su Pokémon.

De su boca Skiddo lanzo una gran lluvia de semillas verdes resplandecientes las cuales golpearon con gran fuerza y muy de cerca al Pokémon Eléctrico. Debido a la cercanía de Luxray el ataque logro ocasionarle mucho daño.

"¡Ahora Luxray Onda de Choque vamos!" recuperándose del ataque anterior Luxray genero una gran esfera eléctrica de color azul sobre él para después lanzar un poderoso rayo azul desde ella.

"¡Skiddo Drenacuerno!" sin perder tiempo los cuernos del Pokémon montura comenzaron a resplandecer de un brillante color verde. En el último momento, cuando el rayo azul iba a impactar contra él, Skiddo en un ágil movimiento término evadiendo el ataque para segundos después lanzar dos rayos de color verde desde sus cuernos hasta Luxray. Cuando los rayos verdes impactaron contra el Pokémon Eléctrico comenzaron a drenar su energía para luego dársela a Skiddo, en forma de pequeñas esferas verdes "¡Ahora acabemos con esto! ¡Terratemblor!" las pesuñas de Skiddo nuevamente golpearon el suelo el cual segundos después comenzó a moverse otra vez. En esa ocasión Luxray no logro evadir el ataque a tiempo por lo que termino siendo un golpe directo. El impacto le causo mucho daño al Pokémon Eléctrico que este término cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Luxray no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es Skiddo y la victoria es de Ash Ketchum!" al oír aquello el publico comenzó a aplaudir.

"Gracias Skiddo estuviste asombroso" dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a la pequeña cabra.

XXX

Luego de aquella sorprendente batalla el resto del encuentro fue sin ningún problema. Al final los Cerebros de la Frontera lograron ganar por una ventaja de tres victorias. Cuando el encuentro termino y una vez que las cosas se calmaron Ash decidió ir a dar un último vistazo al gran estadio. En aquellos momentos únicamente Ash y Pikachu se encontraban en el lugar. El azabache veía fijamente el imponente estadio desde afuera, recordando no solo la batalla vivida recientemente sino también las anteriores batallas que años atrás libro en aquel lugar.

"Poco a poco Pikachu siento que nos estamos acercando a nuestro sueño" comento el azabache, sin despegar su vista del gran estadio frente a él.

"Pikachu" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

Fue en ese momento que cierta persona llego hasta donde estaban Ash y Pikachu.

"Ash" llamo el nuevo presente desde espaldas del azabache.

"Hola Dawn" Ash saludo a su amiga mientras se volteaba para estar frente a ella y al pingüino azul en sus brazos.

"Bueno ya se acabo" comento la peli azul.

"Si" concordó con nostalgia el azabache, volviendo a dirigir su vista al gran estadio.

"¡Oigan nuestro viaje aun no ha terminado todavía!" grito una nueva voz llegando al lugar, mientras llamaba la atención de los jóvenes "Tenemos que seguir"

"¡Claro Brock!" afirmo el azabache "Bien dicho"

"¿Y que están esperando?" pregunto Amber llegando al lugar "Vamos, los demás nos están esperando"

Sin perder tiempo los cuatro jóvenes emprendieron camino hacia la gran pirámide que se distinguía a la distancia. Una vez llegaron frente al aparato volador notaron que los demás Cerebros y el magnate ya se encontraban en el lugar, listos para seguir hacia su siguiente destino.

"Muy bien es hora de partir" anuncio Scott mientras todos comenzaban a abordar el aparato volador "Siguiente parada Unova"

* * *

 **Disfrútenlo y por favor no se les olvide comentar. Sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡La Competencia Termina! ¡Los Problemas Empiezan!**

La Región Unova, un lugar lleno de Pokémon únicos. Es en este lugar donde Ash y Pikachu se encuentran ahora. Igual que en la Liga Unova, Ciudad Vertress es la sede del encuentro. En esos momentos los competidores se encontraban entrando al campo para dar inicio con las batallas. Los primeros en entrar fueron los Líderes de Gimnasio, para luego seguirle los Cerebros y su jefe. Mientras Ash y Amber entraban al campo notaron a alguien sumamente familiar entre los Líderes de Gimnasio, todo parecía indicar que Iris estaría compitiendo en el evento.

"¿Esa de ahí no es Iris?" pregunto Brock al reconocer a la joven.

"Si, pero creí que estaba en Hoenn viajando con Cilan y Max" respondió Dawn algo extrañada por la presencia de la morena.

"Piplup"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando estuvimos en Hoenn para la competencia, Max me comento que poco después de conseguir su última medalla Cilan y Iris tuvieron que partir de vuelta a Unova" menciono el moreno.

"¿Crees que tenía que ver con esto?"

"No lo sé" respondió Brock "Cuando se lo pregunte a Max no me quiso decir nada sobre el tema, dijo que podría arruinar la sorpresa"

"Pero si Cilan también volvió entonces ¿Dónde está?" cuestiono la peli azul ante la ausencia del peli verde.

"Justo aquí" respondió una nueva voz en el lugar.

XXX

Mientras Brock y Dawn tenían aquella conversación el locutor del evento término de hacer las explicaciones pertinentes y con ello dio inicio al encuentro. Para mala suerte del azabache en esa ocasión le toco a él no poder participar, razón por la cual estaba algo triste. Las batallas se fueron efectuando una a una sin ningún problema, llegando así hasta la batalla final, hasta esos momentos los competidores iban empatados con tres victorias, tres derrotas y un empate. Ahora finalmente era el turno de Amber y su oponente no era otra que la mismísima Iris.

"Sí que es una sorpresa el verte aquí Iris" dijo Amber mientras ella y la morena llegaban al campo.

"Drayden no pudo venir y me pidió que fuera su remplazo" explico la morena "Supuse que sería buena idea para poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido como Entrenadora Pokémon de Tipo Dragón"

"Bien pero no te dejare las cosas fáciles, después de todo esta batalla decidirá al equipo ganador" Amber parecía muy determinada a ganar, prueba de ello era la mirada en su rostro.

"Lo sé" respondió Iris antes de dirigirse al Pokémon Dragón a su lado, el cual parecía listo para entrar a combate "Axew espero que no te moleste, pero tengo a alguien más pensado para esta batalla" dijo mientras sacaba la Pokébola de uno de sus Pokémon.

"Axew ax" asintió el Pokémon Dragón en señal de aceptación.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Dragonite sal ahora!" en poco tiempo la última etapa de Dratini apareció en el campo, con una mirada sumamente intensa "¡Muy bien Dragonite mostrémosles a Amber como se pelea en la Región Unova!" exclamo Iris con mucha confianza, misma que tenía su Pokémon.

"¡Graaaaa!" afirmo el poderoso espécimen de Tipo Dragón.

"¿Así que Dragonite? Es grandioso" comento Amber mientras tomaba una Pokébola de su cinturón "No se me ocurre mejor oponente para nuestra primera batalla oficial ¡Dragonair a los reflectores!" alzando la Pokébola, la arrojo al aire, para que de ella saliera el Pokémon Dragón.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Muy bien Dragonite usa Lanzallamas con todas tus fuerzas!" nada más oír la orden del referí, Iris ataco.

"¡Tú también usa Lanzallamas!"

Ambas evoluciones de Dratini lanzaron el candente mar de llamas de su boca al mismo tiempo. No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos ataques de fuego colisionaran entre sí, dando un gran despliegue de fuerzas y generando con ello una gran explosión en el campo.

"¡Dragonair elévate!" tan pronto como el humo causado por la explosión se dispersó, el Pokémon de Amber se elevó en el aire de una manera muy elegante.

"¡Vuela Dragonite!" sin perder tiempo el Pokémon de Iris desplegó sus alas para dirigirse al cielo, en un claro intento por alcanzar a su oponente.

Ya en el aire Dragonite trataba de atrapar a su preevolución sin ningún éxito, debido a que Dragonair lo evadía de una forma sumamente elegante y refinada, casi parecía como si el místico dragón estuviera realizando un bello baile en el cielo. Todo aquello comenzó a frustras al Pokémon de Iris a tal grado que empezaba a enfadarse.

"¡Rayo de Hielo ahora!" mientras seguía intentando alcanzar a su preevolución, Dragonite genero su ataque.

"¡Remolino!"

Una gran esfera de color turquesa apareció en la boca de Dragonite y en poco tiempo, de la misma, comenzaron a salir rayos del mismo color hacia el místico Pokémon Dragón. Al mismo tiempo que los rayos turquesa se dirigían hacia ella, Dragonair genero un gran torbellino de agua sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo hacia el ataque de su oponente. En poco tiempo ambos ataques colisionaron, haciendo que el torbellino de agua se congelara completamente para luego destruirse en millones de pedazos cristalinos que terminaron cayendo sobre ambos Pokémon Dragón. En si la escena frente a los espectadores era realmente muy bella.

"Bien ¡Usa Pulso Dragón!"

"¡Usa Carga Dragón!"

Gritaron ambas entrenadoras al mismo tiempo. Cubriéndose con una energía de color azul Dragonite se lanzó hacia su oponente, rápidamente dicha energía que cubría al Pokémon de Iris término tomando la forma de una especie de dragón volador. Mientras tanto Dragonair lanzo un rayo de colores desde su boca, el cual también adquirió la forma de un dragón. Los ataques de ambos Pokémon terminaron impactando contra el Pokémon rival al mismo tiempo y crearon una fuerte explosión en el proceso. Dicha explosión cubrió a ambos Pokémon Dragón mientras los hacía descender a tierra. De entre el humo generado por la explosión Dragonite fue el primero en salir.

"Debes admitir que mi Dragonite es extra fuerte" dijo con orgullo la morena, creyendo ya haber ganado la batalla.

"Esto aún no acaba Iris" dijo Amber de lo más tranquila, cosa que desconcertó a la peli morado. Fue en esos momentos que el humo que aun cubría a Dragonair se desvaneció dejando ver al Pokémon de Amber, el cual no parecía tener ningún daño aparente.

"¿Pero cómo?" tanto Iris como su Pokémon estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por el repentino resultado.

"Es hora de mostrarles de lo que eres capaz" con aquellas palabras Amber se dirigió a su Pokémon en el campo "¡Ahora Dragonair Cola de Dragón!"

"¡Esquívalo!"

Rápidamente ambos dragones de elevaron en el aire nuevamente. En aquella ocasión Dragonite trataba de evadir el ataque de su oponente, alejándose de ella lo más que pudiera, pero Dragonair fue mucho más rápida y en poco tiempo termino alcanzando a la evolución final de Dratini. Con su cola resplandeciente de un brillante color verde Dragonair golpeo con gran fuerza la cabeza de Dragonite. El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que el Pokémon de Iris se desequilibrara y comenzara a dar volteretas en el aire, mientras iba cayendo directo al suelo. Sin poder hacer nada Dragonite termino impactando contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

XXX

Tanto en las gradas como en el campo los espectadores se encontraban sumamente impresionados con el gran despliegue de ataques, así como por la fuerza de aquel último movimiento.

"Ese fue un Movimiento Tipo Dragón sumamente fuerte" comento Cilan muy impresionado por el ataque de Dragonair.

"Si" concordó Dawn igual de impresionada "Parece que Iris y Dragonite no son los únicos que se tienen una gran confianza"

"Aun así Dragonite es más fuerte y está más experimentado que Dragonair, no hay duda que en esta batalla el lleva la ventaja" agrego Cilan.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" intervino Brock bastante serio "Lo que Dragonite tiene de experiencia a Iris le falta, es la misma situación para Amber y Dragonair solo que al revés"

"Entonces se podría decir que ambos están iguales" comento Dawn.

"En fuerzas están equilibrados, pero en estos momentos la confianza de Amber y Dragonair es más grande que la que tiene Iris y Dragonite" explico Brock.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Amber a criado a Dragonair desde que era una pequeña Dratini, la conoce como la palma de su mano y debido a eso Dragonair confía ciegamente en ella. Se conocen perfectamente la una a la otra por lo que saben qué hacer si la otra tiene un problema" argumento el moreno "En cambio miren a Iris en estos momentos" haciendo lo Brock les pedía Dawn, Cilan y hasta Piplup dirigieron la vista a la morena, la cual en esos momentos se notaba algo intranquila "Debido a que en estos momentos Amber está presionando, Iris no sabe qué hacer y se siente frustrada mientras que Dragonite cada vez está más enojado. Aun cuando entrenador y Pokémon no tienen la misma experiencia en batallas, si hay una gran confianza entre ellos no habrá problema, pero en este caso a ambos les falta para alcanzar ese punto y Amber ya noto eso"

XXX

"¿Dragonite estas bien?" ante la pregunta de su entrenadora Dragonite simplemente asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada fija en su oponente y con una expresión de enfado y frustración en su rostro. Rápidamente Iris continuo "¡Entonces usa Lanzallamas!" aun con el daño recibido por el ataque anterior Dragonair lanzo su ataque.

"Protección" pidió Amber con una voz bastante calmada.

El mar de llamas no tardo de salir disparado de la boca de Dragonite hacia el Pokémon de Amber, pero antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino Dragonair se rodeó con un campo de energía de color verde. El Lanzallamas termino impactando contra el campo de energía, evitando así que Dragonair recibiera algún daño por el ataque.

"¡Golpe Trueno ahora!" ante cada acción que realizaba Amber para contrarrestar sus ataques, Iris se sentía más frustrada y Dragonite mas furioso.

"¡Ahora acabemos esto! ¡Utiliza Ciclón!" en cambio Amber y Dragonair parecían estar en perfecta sincronía en esos momentos.

Con su puño centelleante de electricidad amarilla, Dragonite empezó a correr hacia su oponente. Mientras tanto Dragonair comenzó a girar, al mismo tiempo que se elevaba en el aire, generando así un potente ciclón que parecía arrasar todo a su paso. El ciclón rápidamente choco contra el Pokémon de Iris, sin que él ni su entrenadora pudieran hacer algo, causando que Dragonite detuviera su ataque al mismo tiempo que era absorbido por el ciclón. Una vez dentro del ciclón Dragonite empezó a recibir mucho daño a causa de los constantes golpes que provocaba el estar girando dentro de aquel movimiento. Cuando el ataque se desvaneció el Pokémon de Iris estaba tan cansado que termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Dragonite ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Dragonair! ¡Eso significa que Amber gana!"

"Ha" se lamentó en un suspiro la morena antes de dirigirse a su inconsciente Pokémon Dragón "Bueno hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, será para la otra" tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Iris regreso a Dragonite para un mejor descanso "Esta vez ellas lo hicieron mejor" agrego mientras veía como Dragonair restregaba su rostro con el de su entrenadora en señal de cariño.

XXX

Mientras el encuentro en Unova acababa, en la Región de Kanto, cerca de Ciudad Celeste, en la entrada de Cueva Celeste se encontraban un grupo de misteriosos hombres con extraños atuendos. El Cazador K, junto con todos sus hombres, había ido a la Cueva Celeste por órdenes del Doctor Yung, para capturar al poderoso Pokémon que ahí habitaba.

"Estamos listos para entrar señor" dijo uno de los hombres uniformados.

"Bien vamos" dijo K antes de adentrarse en lo profundo de la cueva, junto con sus hombres _"Llego la hora de atraparte Mewtwo"_

XXX

Una vez finalizado el encuentro en la Región de Unova, Iris y Cilan se unieron a sus amigos en su viaje. Ahora la futura Maestra Tipo Dragón y el Conocedor Pokémon se disponían a presenciar, junto con el resto del grupo, el encuentro en la Región de Kalos.

"¿Nervioso?" mientras el locutor hacia las presentaciones Amber y Ash comenzaron una pequeña conversación en sus asientos.

"Todo lo contrario, estamos muy emocionados. Cuando ganemos este encuentro podremos competir contra el Alto Mando y los Campeones de las regiones" respondió el azabache lleno de confianza.

"Pikachu"

"Yo me refería a que si estas nervioso por volver a ver a Serena" aclaro Amber _"No hay duda de que tu cabeza está llena con Pokémon"_ al ver como la expresión de optimismo se iba del rostro de su primo, para ser remplazada por una de miedo pregunto "¿Acaso lo olvidaste?"

"No lo hice. No he dejado de pensar en eso desde que salimos de Kanto" respondió rápidamente el azabache "De hecho hace tiempo que se la respuesta" agrego mientras acariciaba la cabeza del roedor eléctrico para no pensar tanto en aquello.

"Ya veo. Así que supongo que se la darás una vez termine el encuentro" dedujo Amber "No es bueno dejarla con la duda si ya aclaraste tus sentimientos, para bien o para mal tiene derecho a saber"

"Lo sé, como también sé que esto se lo tengo que decir frente a frente" respondió Ash bastante serio "Tan pronto como termine el encuentro iré a verla"

Otra de las razones por la cual el par de primos hablaba de todo aquello era porque la otra parte involucrada no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, ni siguiera en la misma ciudad. Por infortunio de muchos la Clase Maestra termino realizándose al mismo tiempo que el encuentro, por lo que Serena había tenido que partir rumbo al lugar donde se celebraría la Exhibición Pokémon. Debido a eso la joven castaña se perdería aquel encuentro.

"Puede que para entonces ya haya acabado la Exhibición Pokémon de Clase Maestra" comento la peli café "Tal vez podamos dejarte haya cuando vayamos de regreso a Kanto"

Para esos momentos el locutor había terminado de dar todas las indicaciones y el primer combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

XXX

Las batallas se fueron llevando a cabo una tras otra hasta llegar al combate final, para ese entonces los Cerebros de la Frontera iban arriba por una victoria. Igual que en el encuentro anterior Ash tuvo la mala suerte de ser el seleccionado para no combatir en aquella ocasión. Ahora todo estaba en las manos de Amber y por asares del destino su oponente termino siendo nada más y nada menos que su amigo Clemont.

"¡Entrenadores comiencen!"

"Estamos listos y aquí vamos ¡Luxray sal ya!" lanzando la Pokébola al campo Clemont llamo a su elección.

"¡Luxrayyyyyyy!" el fuerte rugido resonó por todo el campo de batalla cuando el Pokémon Eléctrico salió de su Pokébola.

"¡Meganium a los reflectores!" tomando la Pokébola de su elección en manos Amber la arrojo al aire.

"¡Mega!" la hermosa Pokémon Tipo Planta apareció en el campo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Luxray Campo Eléctrico!" generando una gran cantidad de electricidad en todo su cuerpo Luxray la libera rápidamente para que se distribuya por todo el campo de batalla, electrificando así todo el lugar.

XXX

"Oye Brock ¿Meganium es fuerte?" le pregunto Dawn a su amigo, llamando la atención del moreno y de sus otros dos compañeros.

"No estoy seguro, la verdad en el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Pueblo Paleta nunca la he visto combatir" respondió el joven doctor, algo pensativo "Siempre que la veo está sentada o tomando la siesta bajo un árbol. De hecho, parece tener una naturaleza muy tranquila y amigable"

"¿Entonces por qué Amber la abra elegido para la batalla?" cuestiono Iris en voz alta.

"No estoy seguro"

"Los Pokémon de Amber tienen muchos toques de misterio y las recetas de ella suelen estar llenas de sorpresas, tal vez nosotros no sepamos lo que planea, pero algo es seguro… no eligió a Meganium por error" comento Cilan bastante serio "Estoy seguro que esta batalla está repleta de sabores únicos"

"Sin importar que, Amber va muy enserio con esta batalla" declaro el moreno "No se lo piensa dejar fácil a Clemont por ser amigos"

"Eso espero porque Clemont ha estado entrenando muy duro para este evento" dijo un hombre mientras llegaba frente a los jóvenes "Parece ser que llegamos a tiempo" todo aquello extraño un poco a los amigos de Ash hasta que notaron algo a espaldas del recién llegado.

"Hola" saludo una pequeña niña rubia saliendo de atrás del hombre, junto con un pequeño roedor anaranjado.

"¡Bonnie!" fue el saludo colectivo de los jóvenes ante la presencia de la pequeña niña.

"Mucho gusto soy el padre de Clemont y Bonnie, llámenme Meyer" se presentó el hombre sentándose con su hija, junto a los muchachos. Ante aquello los jóvenes entrenadores simplemente sintieron en señal de saludo "Parece que mi hijo empezó con una gran estrategia"

"¿A sí?" cuestiono Iris sin entender del todo el porqué de aquellas palabras.

"Si" respondió Cilan "Campo Eléctrico energiza todos los Movimientos Tipo Eléctrico que se usen en el campo de batalla"

"Eso significa que Luxray tiene una gran ventaja" dedujo Dawn ante la explicación de su amigo peli verde.

"Correcto"

XXX

"Es una gran estrategia empezar con ese movimiento" admitió Amber muy calmada a pesar de estar en esos momentos en desventaja "Pero no funcionara conmigo ¡Día Soleado!"

"¡Ha!" grito Clemont sorprendido ante tal acción, al igual que su Pokémon.

"¡Megaaaaa!" cargando la energía solar en las antenas de su cabeza Meganium la lanza al cielo en forma de dos rayos amarillos los cuales impactan en el sol intensificando así su poder y destruyendo así toda la electricidad del campo.

"¡Claro! Usaste Día Soleado para eliminar toda la electricidad" dedujo el joven inventor "¿Pero cómo supiste que usaría ese ataque?"

"No lo sabía con certeza solo era una posibilidad que tome en cuenta, es por eso que elegí a Meganium para esta batalla" respondió la peli café "Admito que tu plan era cuidadoso y muy ingenioso, pero aun así no tomaste en cuenta todos los posibles escenarios que pudieron ocurrir" explico la joven "En cambio yo estoy preparada para todo lo que tengas y ahora con Campo Eléctrico fuera me temo que estas en aprietos"

XXX

"Que astuta" elogio Meyer ante el plan de Amber "Temo que Clemont se vio superado en esta ocasión"

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Bonnie a su padre.

"Día Soleado es un Movimiento que intensifica los ataques tanto de los Tipo Fuego como de los Tipo Planta. Eso significa que los ataques de Meganium serán mucho más poderosos" explico Cilan "Además de que con esto Amber también logro deshacerse de Campo Eléctrico"

"No solo eso, presiento que Clemont contaba con Campo Eléctrico para su plan, pero ahora Amber sabe cómo neutralizarlo y eso lo deja en un aprieto" agrego Brock.

"¿Estás diciendo que Amber planeo todo esto?" pregunto Dawn bastante sorprendida por la habilidad de la peli café.

"Eso parece" respondió Meyer "Parece que esa jovencita es tan lista como Clemont"

"No hay duda de que Amber es la esposa perfecta para mi hermano" declaro Bonnie con una gran sonrisa y llena de determinación.

"Dedede"

"Así se habla hija"

Todo aquello hiso que los demás sintieran algo de pena por los dos jóvenes en el campo, los cuales sin saberlo estaban siendo parte de un plan que se trazaba en la mente de la pequeña niña rubia.

XXX

"Parece que mi plan fracaso, pero esto apenas empieza" declaro el rubio, con bastante optimismo "Un amigo me enseño que no debo rendirme aun cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, que siempre hay una solución" aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír tanto a Ash como a Amber "Si mi plan no funciono solo me queda improvisar ¡Luxray Velocidad ahora!"

"¡Devuélvelo con Tormenta de Pétalos!"

Luxray dio un gran salto en el aire para después, con un movimiento de su cola, lanzar una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra Meganium. Casi al mismo tiempo la evolución final de Chikorita creó una gran tormenta de pétalos rosas alrededor de ella. Las estrellas amarillas terminaron chocando contra la tormenta de pétalos, haciendo que estas regresaran hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico. El ataque de Luxray termino cayendo sobre él con gran fuerza, causándole daño.

"¡Usa Carga Salvaje!" ordeno Clemont una vez que la lluvia de estrellas acabo.

"¡Luxray!" envuelto en una salvaje capa de electricidad Luxray se lanzó hacia la Pokémon Planta.

"¡Meganium Planta Feroz!" ordeno Amber a su Pokémon mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico se iba acercando.

"¡Mega!" Meganium se rodeó con un aura de color verde para que poco después, de la tierra bajo sus pies, surgieran unas enormes raíces con pinchos afilados.

Las enormes raíces empezaron a caer sobre Luxray mientras que este ágilmente las evadía una a una, acercándose cada vez más al Pokémon Tipo Planta. No tardo mucho para que el Pokémon Eléctrico impactara con gran fuerza contra Meganium, haciéndola retroceder al mismo tiempo que le causaba daño.

"¡Usa Velocidad ahora!" con un movimiento de su cola Luxray lanzo la lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra Meganium. En esa ocasión las estrellas cayeron con gran fuerza sobre el Pokémon Planta, causándole más daño "¡Usa Colmillo de Trueno!" sin perder tiempo los colmillos de Luxray se llenaron de centelleante electricidad mientras se iba acercando a su oponente.

"¡Tormenta de Pétalos!" la gran tormenta de pétalos rosas rodeo rápidamente a Meganium para crear así un escudo a su alrededor. Luxray no pudo evitar impactar contra la gran muralla de pétalos, lo que causo que el Pokémon Eléctrico fuera lanzado varios metros hacia atrás y también ocasiono que recibiera un fuerte daño "¡Meganium ahora Rayo Solar!"

"¡Carga Salvaje Luxray!"

Recuperándose rápidamente del golpe anterior Luxray se envolvió en una salvaje electricidad para después dirigirse hacia su oponente, mientras tanto Meganium comenzó a almacenar la energía del sol en los pétalos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Ah!" cuando su Pokémon lanzo el rayo amarillo por su boca, Amber sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza.

Ante la queja de su entrenadora Meganium termino distrayéndose, lo que ocasiono que terminara fallando su ataque por unos milímetros. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Luxray para impactar un golpe crítico contra el Pokémon Planta. El fuerte golpe le causo mucho daño a Meganium y ocasiono que esta cayera debilitada.

"¡Meganium ya no puede continuar! ¡Luxray gana! ¡La victoria es para Clemont!"

"Luxray estuviste estupendo" felicito Clemont a su Pokémon después de la declaración del referí.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amiga el joven inventor vio tristeza en su rostro mientras regresaba a Meganium a su Pokébola. Al percatarse de la mirada de su amigo Amber dirigió su vista hacia él, regalándole en el proceso una sonrisa tranquilizadora para después dirigirse a su asiento.

XXX

"Amber perdió" declaro Dawn un poco triste.

"Que mala suerte, pero así son las cosas. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde ¿Cierto?" aquel cuestionamiento iba dirigido a los dos jóvenes que no habían dicho ni una palabra hasta ese momento.

"Mmmm… si así es" respondió Brock, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Al igual que Brock, Cilan y Meyer se preguntaban que le habría pasado a Amber en esos últimos momentos del combate. Los tres estaban seguros de que si Meganium no se hubiera distraído ese último ataque habría dado en el blanco y habría ocasionado que Luxray fuera el que se hubiera debilitado.

"Me siento feliz de que mi hermano haya ganado" declaro Bonnie con gran emoción para luego cambiar su tono a una más deprimido "Pero también estoy triste de que Amber haya perdido… ojalá no les hubiera tocado enfrentarse" opino la pequeña niña, justo antes de que una duda surcara su cabeza "¿Y ahora como decidirán al ganador si están empatados?"

Aquella pregunta saco a todos de sus propios pensamientos para comenzar a cuestionarse ellos aquello también.

XXX

"Lo siento" se disculpó la joven una vez llego junto a su equipo. Tan pronto como llego, Skitty salto a sus brazos para consolarla.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Scott aun sonriente pese a la anterior derrota.

"Todo se arreglará" dijo Ash tratando de animar a su prima para luego dirigirse al magnate "¿Y ahora que pasara?"

"Bueno el señor Goodshow y yo nos planteamos la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera así que propusimos una regla para estos casos" explico Scott, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la voz del locutor se oyó por los altavoces.

"¡Debido a que ambos equipos tienen cuatro victorias cada uno, el ganador de este encuentro se decidirá con una batalla extra!" las palabras del locutor sorprendieron a todos en el estadio "¡Siguiendo las reglas de los combates anteriores, será una batalla de uno contra uno! ¡Y en esta ocasión los equipos erigirán al miembro que combatirá!"

"Ahí lo tienen" fue lo único que dijo el magnate ante las palabras del locutor "¿Y bien quien será el que combata esta vez?"

"Porque no dejamos que Ash lo haga" sugirió Brandon de lo más calmado.

"Es una buena idea, Ash es el único de nosotros que no ha combatido en este encuentro" apoyo Anabel.

"Me parece bien"

"Claro"

"Adelante"

"Tú puedes"

"Lo harás bien"

"¿Y bien Ash? ¿Qué dices?" pregunto Scott al final, después de que todos y cada uno de los Cerebros estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

"¡Claro!"

XXX

"¡Parece ser que ambos equipos ya eligieron a su respectivo representante y ahora ambos entrenadores están entrando al campo!" anuncio el locutor luego de un corto tiempo, para que los equipos eligieran "¡De un lado tenemos a Korrina y del otro tenemos a Ash! ¡Damas y caballeros estoy seguro de que esta será una gran batalla final!"

"¡Entrenadores comiencen!" indico el referí tan pronto como ambos entrenadores estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares en el campo de batalla.

"Y ahora para esta batalla ¡La estrella de mi equipo!" dijo Korrina mientras tomaba su Pokébola y la lanzaba al aire.

"Rrrrrrrrr" de la Pokébola de la joven rubia salió Lucario, con una mirada llena de determinación y coraje.

"La última vez que nos enfrentamos no pudiste combatir, pero esta vez será diferente" comento el azabache mientras sacaba la Pokébola de su cinturón "Ahora todo depende de ti amigo ¡Greninja yo te elijo!" en medio del aire la Pokébola de Ash se abrió, dejando salir un resplandor.

"¡Greninja!" del resplandor apareció la gran rana azul con su característica pose ninja.

"Greninja. Hemos deseado enfrentarlo desde que lo vimos en la Liga Kalos" comento Korrina muy emocionada, a lo que su Pokémon la secundo "Lucario ahora" ante aquello el Pokémon Tipo Lucha simplemente asintió "Libera el poder... que... tienes dentro" mientras decía esas palabras Korrina comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos para después extender su mano al frente mientras tocaba la Piedra Llave incrustada en su guante "Megaevoluciona"

"¡Grrrrrrrrrr!" la Megapiedra en el brazo de Lucario rápidamente comenzó a brillar, poco antes de que él lo hiciera "Grrrrrr" cuando el brillo desapareció se pudo ver claramente la nueva apariencia del Pokémon Lucha.

"Eso es, Megaevoluciono" dijo Ash, esperando ya aquello "Nosotros también estamos listos ¡Ahora Greninja!"

"¡Greninjaaaaaa!"

Rápidamente el Pokémon de Agua se envuelve completamente en un gran torrente de agua, que llega hasta el cielo. Dentro del torrente de agua Greninja comenzó a cambiar su apariencia. Una vez finalizado el cambio, el gran torrente de agua que cubría al Pokémon es almacenado en su espalda en forma de un gran shuriken. Más de una persona en el estadio se quedó sorprendida ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, por no decir la gente que veía la competencia desde otras partes del mundo.

"¡Esto es algo totalmente sorprendente damas y caballeros! ¡Greninja ha cambiado su apariencia!" comentaba el locutor muy emocionado "¡Estamos viendo algo que no se veía desde la anterior Liga de Kalos!"

Mientras la emoción por lo ocurrido comenzaba a pasar, Ash y Korrina se veían fijamente uno al otro con una sonrisa en su rostro. De igual modo Mega Lucario y Greninja Ash estaban muy atentos uno del otro. A pesar de todo, ambos entrenadores y sus Pokémon no parecían tener intenciones de iniciar la batalla.

XXX

"¿Por qué nadie se está moviendo si la batalla ya comenzó?" pregunto Dawn muy atenta a las personas y Pokémon en el campo de batalla.

"Eso es porque Greninja y Lucario saben que no pueden permitirse perder esta batalla" respondió Cilan.

"Están intentando ser muy cuidadosos, esta será una batalla de decisión" agrego Brock con notable seriedad.

"Que nervios"

XXX

"Creo que Ash no pudo elegir mejor Pokémon para cerrar esta competencia" comento Scott con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es que tú no estás nervioso con lo que pueda pasar?" cuestiono Amber al hombre sentado a su lado.

"Porque ganen o pierdan la competencia ya cumplió con su principal objetivo" respondió muy orgulloso el magnate "Lo que venga después de esto será solo un extra" ante aquellas palabras la peli café simplemente dio un suspiro en señal de resignación "Por cierto ¿Quieres comentarme lo que te paso a ti durante tu batalla?" pregunto Scott con una expresión más seria y en un tono más bajo para que nadie más los oyera.

"No sé a qué te refieres"

"Parecías tener todo bajo control y ese último ataque era bastante poderoso como para haber acabado el encuentro, pero en el último segundo algo te paso que hizo que tu Pokémon se distrajera y fallara el ataque" explico el hombre con camisa hawaiana "Puede que no muchos lo notaran, pero yo sí"

"No fue nada" dijo la joven, tratando de calmar al magnate.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya paso" respondió con una sonrisa Amber, pero al mismo tiempo los pensamientos de la joven peli café estaban en otra parte _"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando y que él se encuentre bien"_

La conversación de aquellas dos personas era perfectamente escuchada por Pikachu y Skitty, los cuales también se habían preocupado por el estado de la joven. Al oír la explicación de Amber, Pikachu se quedó más tranquilo pero la minina rosa no parecía haberse quedado completamente convencida de las palabras de su entrenadora.

"En fin ahora hay que ver lo que pasara en esta batalla"

XXX

En esos momentos el estadio entero se encontraba en absoluto silencio, esperando a que alguno de los dos entrenadores hiciera el primer movimiento y comenzara aquella batalla. No paso mucho tiempo para que uno de los dos jóvenes lanzara el primer ataque.

"¡Muy bien Greninja Doble Equipo!"

"¡Greninja!" con aquellas palabras la rana azul comenzó a correr en dirección a Mega Lucario y al poco tiempo varias copias del mismo aparecieron en el campo.

"Lucario encuentra al Greninja real y atráelo hacia ti" ordeno Korrina.

Tan pronto como su entrenadora dijo esas palabras Lucario cerró sus ojos para poder percibir mejor el aura de su oponente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Pokémon Lucha pudiera identificar al verdadero Greninja, pero antes de poder atacar Ash se adelantó.

"¡Muy bien Shuriken de Agua ahora!" haciendo desaparecer a todas sus copias Greninja dio un gran salto en el aire mientras tomaba el gran shuriken de agua de su espalda, poco después lo lanzo contra Mega Lucario.

"¡Usa Aura Esfera!" dirigiéndose a su oponente el Pokémon de Korrina comienza a generar una gran esfera de energía azul entre sus manos "¡Contraataca!" con aquella orden Lucario lanza la esfera azul en dirección al shuriken de agua.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la esfera de energía golpea al shuriken azul, desviando así el ataque del Pokémon ninja. Al final el ataque de Greninja termina dirigiéndose nuevamente a su creador. Pero gracias a los ágiles reflejos de este, el shuriken de agua no logra dar con él y en su lugar simplemente termina pasando muy cerca de Greninja para después explotar en el aire.

"¡Usa Corte!" sin perder tiempo el Pokémon de Ash empieza a caer en picada hacia Lucario mientras en cada una de sus manos aparecen una especie de kunais de color celeste.

"¡Bloquéalo con Hueso Veloz!" en las manos de Lucario aparecieron dos largos huesos de color celeste brillante, dichos huesos bloquearon cada uno los kunais de Greninja "¡Ahora patéalo!" mientras aun bloqueaba a su oponente, Lucario alzo una de sus patas y con ella pateo fuertemente al Pokémon de Ash. La fuerte patada lanzo a Greninja varios metros en el aire.

"¡Greninja Hidrocañón ahora!"

Estando aun en el aire Greninja genera una gran esfera de agua entre sus manos y la lanza con gran fuerza hacia Lucario. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el Pokémon de Korrina reciba el fuerte impacto de la esfera de agua, levantando en el proceso una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

"¡Aura Esfera!" mientras el polvo se comienza a dispersar Lucario crea una gran esfera de energía entre sus manos y la lanza contra Greninja mientras este aún se encuentra descendiendo.

La esfera de energía logra golpear directamente al Pokémon ninja sin que este pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. El impacto hace que Greninja caiga al suelo de manera muy abrupta al mismo tiempo que le causa muchísimo daño.

"¡No Greninja!"

XXX

"Eso debió doler"

"Greninja, aparte de ser un Pokémon Tipo Agua, es Tipo Oscuridad por lo que los ataques Tipo Lucha son super efectivos contra el" declaro Cilan sumamente serio.

"A pesar de todo su poder, en estos momentos, no hay que olvidar que Lucario también adquirió mucha mas fuerza al Megaevolucionar" agrego el moreno en el mismo tono "Ahora solo el tiempo dirá quien de los dos va ha ganar"

"Mas vale que a Ash no se le ocurra perder, después de haber llegado tan lejos" dijo Iris con enfado, pero en realidad esperaba que su amigo lograra ganar.

"¡Vamos Ash tu puedes!" grito Bonnie, animando a su amigo.

XXX

"¿Greninja puedes seguir?" pregunto Ash a su Pokémon, luego de un breve momento, mientras este trataba de ponerse de pie.

"Ninja" con esa respuesta Greninja nuevamente volvió a ponerse de pie, realizando su característica pose ninja.

"Se ven bien Ash y Greninja" comento Korrina, emocionada de que el combate aun no terminara "¡Lucario Aura Esfera!" sin perder tiempo la joven rubia dio la siguiente orden a su Pokémon. La esfera de energía azul rápidamente fue lanzada de entre las manos del Pokémon Lucha.

"¡Greninja usa Hidrocañón y aniquila esa Aura Esfera!" generando la esfera de agua entre sus manos, Greninja la lanza en dirección a la esfera azul. Poco tiempo después ambas esferas terminan impactando una con la otra, generando una explosión en medio del campo.

"¡Aura Esfera!"

"¡Greninja usa Acróbata!"

Nuevamente Mega Lucario creó la esfera de energía azul entre sus manos y la lanzo contra el Pokémon ninja. Casi al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Greninja dio un gran salto en el aire mientras se cubría con un manto de energía celeste y empezaba a realizar varios movimientos en el aire. Los ágiles movimientos que Greninja realizaba en el aire evitaron que la esfera de energía pudiera impactar contra él.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" se preguntó Korrina muy sorprendida por aquel último ataque, al igual que su Pokémon, al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon de Ash aterrizaba en el suelo "¡Salta Lucario! ¡Usa Hueso Veloz!" luego de su sorpresa inicial entrenadora y Pokémon volvieron a la batalla.

"¡Acróbata!"

Mientras ambos Pokémon daba un gran salto en el aire, Lucario creaba dos largos huesos en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Greninja se cubría con un manto celeste y comenzaba a realizar varios movimientos en el aire. Al final ambos ataques terminaron chocando uno contra otro y causando una gran explosión que termino atrapando a ambos Pokémon. Cuando el polvo levantado por la explosión se dispersa se puede ver claramente como Lucario y Greninja se encuentran aun de pie, pero con bastante daño.

"Ash y Greninja son increíbles, no hay duda de que se han vuelto más fuertes desde la Liga Kalos" le dice Korrina a su Pokémon, siendo oída por el azabache.

"Ustedes también se han vuelto más fuertes Korrina"

"Pero es casi la hora de terminar con esto" agrego la joven rubia con una mirada bastante seria "¡Usa Puño Incremento!"

"¡Grrrrrrrrrrr!" envolviendo su puño con una poderosa energía de color anaranjado Lucario se dirige hacia Greninja.

"¡Greninja Corte!" sin perder tiempo Greninja se dirige hacia Lucario con dos kunais de color celeste en cada una de sus manos.

Entrelazando los kunais en sus manos Greninja los coloca frente a él, poco antes que el puño de Lucario intercepte contra ellos. Ambos ataques terminan bloqueándose por unos momentos antes de que los dos Pokémon tengan que retroceder y volver junto con sus entrenadores.

"¡Shuriken de Agua!"

"¡Aura Esfera ahora!"

Dando un salto en el aire Greninja toma el gran shuriken de su espalda y lo lanza contra Lucario. Casi al mismo tiempo Mega Lucario crea la gran esfera de energía entre sus manos y la lanza hacia su oponente. No pasa mucho antes de que ambos ataques terminen impactando en medio del campo, causando una gran explosión.

"¡Acaba esto con Giga Impacto!" dijo Ash mientras el humo causado por la explosión apenas comenzaba disiparse.

"¡Greninjaaaaaaa!" cubriéndose con un manto de poderosa energía Greninja se lanza en picada hacia Mega Lucario.

En aquella ocasión ni Korrina ni su Pokémon tuvieron tiempo de contraatacar o tan siquiera evadir el ataque, lo que ocasiono un golpe inminente en contra del Pokémon Lucha. El impacto causo una gran explosión que termino por cubrir todo el campo de batalla. Poco después de la explosión el Pokémon de Agua salió de entre el humo y aterrizo a un lado de su entrenador, muy cansado por el esfuerzo anterior.

Cuando el humo causado por la explosión se despejo dejo ver claramente como Mega Lucario se encontraba en el suelo completamente inconsciente. Poco después su Megaevolución se desvaneció, dejando ver su forma original.

"¡Lucario no puede seguir luchando! ¡Greninja gana! ¡Lo que significa que el ganador es Ash!" declaro el referí después del breve momento de silencio. Y es que había sido una batalla por demás emocionante.

"¡Sí!" al oír aquellas palabras Ash salto de emoción mientras su Pokémon caía de sentón en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la apariencia de este volvía a la normalidad "¡Greninja!" exclamo el azabache abrazando a la rana azul "Eres asombroso"

"¡Pika pikachu!" en esos momentos se escucharon los gritos de felicitación de Pikachu, el cual se iba acercando rápidamente hacia su entrenador y su amigo.

"¡Pikachu!" eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ash antes de que el roedor amarillo diera un salto para subir por su brazo hasta su hombro.

Poco después el resto de los Cerebros, junto con Scott, subieron al campo de batalla. Todo aquello mientras Korrina felicitaba a su Pokémon para después guardarlo en su Pokébola, para luego proceder a retirarse junto a su equipo.

"¡Damas y caballeros con esto termina el encuentro de Kalos! ¡Eso significa que la competencia entre los Lideres de Gimnasio y Cerebros de la Frontera de Kanto ha llegado a su fin!" declaro el locutor mientras los Cerebros se hacían presentes en el centro del campo de batalla "¡Por lo que los ganadores de esta competencia son los Cerebros de la Frontera! ¡Un aplauso!"

XXX

Luego de la clausura de la competencia, los dos jóvenes tuvieron que pasar por una serie de entrevistas y autógrafos antes de por fin reunirse con sus amigos. Mientras tanto Scott había ido a arreglar algunos asuntos con Charles Goodshow y el resto de los Cerebros aun se encontraban platicando con la gente o con algunos Líderes de Gimnasio. Ahora el grupo de Ash se encontraba reunido un poco alejado de la multitud para poder hablar tranquilamente.

"¿Y ahora que harán?" le pregunto Clemont a los dos primos.

"Yo regresare a Kanto para esperar la competencia con el Alto Mando y los Campeones" respondió Amber antes de dirigir su vista hacia su primo "Pero creo que Ash tiene otros planes"

"Voy a ir a Ciudad Gloire para ver a Serena" explico el azabache.

"Nosotros también vamos a ir" dijo Bonnie, saltando de la emoción.

"¿Por qué no viajamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos?" sugirió Clemont en vista de que los tres se dirigían al mismo lugar.

"Suena bien"

"Como Conocedor Pokémon no me puedo perder la oportunidad de ver Pokémon nunca antes vistos" dijo Cilan "Yo también voy"

"Y yo, estoy segura de que será interesante" opino Dawn, uniéndose al grupo.

"Parecen un par de niñitos" comento Iris "Pero yo también me apunto"

"¿Qué hay de ti Brock?" le pregunto Amber al moreno, en vista de que parecía que todos se quedarían en Kalos.

"Yo regreso a Kanto con mi linda Lucy…" respondió el moreno empezando a fantasear, hasta que vio la severa mirada de Amber "Y… por… supuesto que contigo jejeje"

"Bueno parece que ya está todo arreglado" declaro la joven peli café con una sonrisa.

Fue en esos momentos que el magnate llego hasta donde se encontraban Ash, Amber y sus amigos, junto con el resto de los Cerebros.

"Qué bueno que los encuentro, hay que irnos rápido" dijo Scott nada más llegar al lugar.

"Espera Scott ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Tenemos que ir al lugar de la competencia final" la respuesta del magnate dejo mudos a los jóvenes, por un breve momento.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, completamente sorprendidos.

"Creía que habría un breve descanso antes de la competencia ¿Qué paso?"

"¿Por qué tan pronto?"

"¿No se supone que íbamos a volver a Kanto?"

Estas y más preguntas se empezaron a oír por parte de los confundidos jóvenes, los cuales no estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando.

"Si vamos a volver a Kanto" respondió finalmente el magnate, haciendo que todos los demás guardaran silencio para oír lo que tenía que decir "La competencia final será haya. Como dije cuando esto empezó, si lograban ganar los seis encuentros entonces se realizaría un evento extra. Dicho evento será un torneo en el que participaran miembros de los Altos Mandos y Campeones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, además de los Cerebros que deseen participar" explico más detalladamente "Para este torneo no se pide que participen todos los Cerebros, sino simplemente los que quieran y puedan hacerlo, ya que no todos los integrantes de los Altos Mandos ni todos los Campeones podrán participar, debido a sus responsabilidades" continuo Scott, dejando completamente mudos a los jóvenes que no sabían nada de aquello "Ahora bien, aun faltan unos días para que el torneo comience pero hay que arreglar unos asuntos antes de dirigirnos al lugar del encuentro. Es por eso que hay que irnos pronto"

"¿Por qué nos venimos enterando de esto hasta ahora?" pregunto Amber, siendo la primera en recuperarse de la impresión de tremendas noticias.

"Perdón, se me olvido por completo decírselos jajaja" respondió Scott de los mas despreocupado "Pero bueno, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Debido a sus responsabilidades solo Brandon y Anabel han aceptado competir ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?" aquella última pregunta el magnate la dirigió hacia los dos Cerebros más jóvenes a su cargo.

"Pues si ya llegamos tan lejos, hay que llegar hasta el final" comento Amber con decisión "Además tengo que desquitar la derrota de hace unos momentos" ante la respuesta de la joven Scott simplemente asintió, complacido de su decisión, para después dirigir su vista hacia el azabache.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Ash?"

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" exclamo Ash lleno de energía para luego dirigirse al roedor amarillo en su hombro "Vamos a arrasar en ese torneo ¿verdad Pikachu?"

"Pikachu" respondió el Pokémon Eléctrico mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Así se habla" alentó el magnate "Bien, todos los que van para Kanto en diez minutos en la Pirámide de Batalla" sin decir más Scott se retiro del lugar junto con todos los Cerebros, menos Ash y Amber.

Una vez que el magnate y los Cerebros de la Frontera se retiraron, se formo un breve momento de silencio. Hasta que una pequeña voz infantil, con un tono algo triste, se escucho entre el grupo de jóvenes entrenadores.

"Entonces no podrás ir con nosotros a ver a Serena, Ash" las palabras de la pequeña niña hicieron que al azabache se le fuera toda la emoción del momento.

"Estoy seguro de que Serena entenderá" opino Clemont, bastante seguro de la amabilidad de la joven castaña.

"Además, no es como si no la fueras a volver a ver. Tan solo retrasaras un poco la fecha de su encuentro" comento Amber, llamando la atención de Ash "Todos irán a ver el torneo y eso también incluye a Serena"

"¡Tienes razón Amber!" ante las palabras de su prima, Ash recupero sus energías.

"Bien no se diga mas, es hora de que cada uno tome su rumbo"

XXX

Cueva Celeste es un lugar misterioso y lleno de Pokémon y peligros. En esos momentos la cueva se hallaba un completo silencio. No parecía haber nadie dentro, salvo por los hombres inconscientes en el suelo y por el imponente Pokémon Psíquico parado en el centro. Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos Mewtwo elevo a uno de los hombres de negro en el aire, siendo el único que estaba semiconsciente en esos momentos.

 _"¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?"_ hablo Mewtwo, en un tono bastante enojado, haciendo uso de su telepatía _"¿Por qué vienen a perturbar la tranquilidad de los Pokémon que viven aquí?"_

"No te lo diré" respondió K con bastante calma, a pesar de estar sumamente adolorido y de ser sostenido en el aire de una manera muy brusca "No es nada personal, pero como cazador debo proteger la identidad de mis clientes"

 _"¿Clientes? Ya veo, eres como la mayoría de los humanos y solo usas a los Pokémon como herramientas"_ declaro el Pokémon Clon _"Pero de nada sirve que ocultes la identidad de tu cliente… pronto lo sabré absolutamente todo"_ haciendo brillar sus ojos más intensamente, Mewtwo se adentro en la mente del Cazador K y empezó a indagar en sus recuerdos hasta que consiguió lo que quería.

En un despliegue de ira, al ver lo que trababan de hacer ese hombre y la persona que lo contrato, Mewtwo lanzo con gran fuerza a K contra una pared cercana. Cegado por ira, el Pokémon Clon estaba a punto de destruir toda la cueva para así acabar con la vida de todos los humanos ahí dentro, en especial del que acababa de arrojar, pero antes de lanzar su ataque Mewtwo logro entrar en razón.

 _"Para mi seria un gusto acabar con personas como tú y tus hombres, pero si destruyo este lugar dejare a muchos Pokémon sin hogar"_ las palabras del Pokémon Clon sacaron una pequeña sonrisa de los labios del cazador, el cual aun se mantenía consiente _"Por lo que pude ver deben muchas cuentas a las autoridades así que dejare que ellos se hagan cargo"_ antes de que K pudiera decir algo, Mewtwo hizo brillar sus ojos nuevamente para poco después hacer desaparecer al cazador y a sus secuaces.

Una vez todos los hombres desaparecieron el Pokémon Clon apretó entre una de sus manos un objeto esférico de colores llamativos, antes de también teletrasportarse a él, solo que Mewtwo se dirigió a la salida de la cueva. Nada más aparecer en la entrada del lugar Mewtwo se elevo en el aire y emprendió camino a su destino, con su objetivo claro.

 _"Esta vez me toca a mi salvarte Ash"_

Mientras tanto, en la misma región, en un gran castillo se encontraba el Doctor Yung. Desde su laboratorio el científico veía atentamente una gran pantalla frente a él. En la pantalla se podía ver claramente a varios agentes de uniforme azul y frente a la cámara se encontraba nada menos que la Oficial Jenny.

 _"No sé como tú y tus hombres llegaron hasta aquí K, pero están todos arrestados"_ declaro Jenny desde el otro lado de la cámara.

Por órdenes de Yung, K y sus hombres habían tenido que colocarse unas cámaras en sus chalecos para que así el científico pudiera ver claramente todo lo que pasaba dentro de la cueva y también para que la computadora de su laboratorio registrara todos los datos pertinentes al Pokémon Clon.

"Parece que no pudiste cumplir con mi encargo K, pero no te preocupes, tenia el presentimiento de que eso pasaría. Fuiste un gran aliado mientras duro. Gracias a tu ayuda recolecte mucha información que me será de ayuda para mi propósito" dijo Yung mientras apagaba la cámara "Ahora solo falta que la pieza central llegue y entonces todo comenzara"

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Con esto termina la parte de la competencia y empieza la parte final.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡La Batalla Final! ¡Secretos Revelados!**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin darse cuenta llego el tan ansiado día del torneo. Ahora Ash y compañía acababan de llegar al lugar del encuentro, una enorme arena de batalla situada muy cerca de un gran castillo, todo eso en una parte muy alejada de la Región Kanto. Dichos lugares se encontraban rodeados por un inmenso bosque y era casi imposible llegar ahí sin ayuda, por no decir salir.

"¡Valla!" exclamo el azabache una vez entrar a la gran arena, asombrado por la apariencia del lugar "Que lugar tan grande" agrego mientras veía a las personas a su alrededor.

La arena de batalla era muchísimo más grande que un campo convencional, sin tener en cuenta las gradas para los observadores que iban a presenciar tal encuentro en vivo. En esos momentos, en el centro de lugar, se encontraban varios de los miembros del Alto Mando de las diferentes regiones por las que Ash y Pikachu habían viajado, sin mencionar a varios de los Campeones. Siendo algunas de esas personas antiguos conocidos del azabache. También había algunos reporteros de las distintas cadenas televisivas que había en las regiones. Mientras miraba a su alrededor Ash vio unos rostros bastante familiares.

"¡Chicos!"

"¡Ash!" en un pequeño grupo se encontraban todos los amigos del azabache que no lo habían acompañado en aquel viaje, todos juntos.

"Que gusto volver a verlos amigos" dijo Ash, a modo de saludo, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"Pikachu" concordó el Pokémon Eléctrico en su hombro.

"Parece ser que llegaron antes" comento Amber, llegando junto a sus amigos.

"¿Y ustedes porque llegaron tan tarde?" le recrimino Iris a los jóvenes "Tal parece que fueron los últimos en llegar"

"Lo que pasa es que tuvimos que hacer un desvió a Pueblo Paleta para recoger a unas personas" cuando la peli café termino de decir esas palabras, tres nuevas personas llegaron junto al grupo en compañía de el moreno.

"Profesor Oak, Señora Ketchum, Gary que gusto volver a verlos"

"Lo mismo digo, es bueno ver que todos están muy bien" dijo Delia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así es"

"Siempre es un gusto volver a ver a jóvenes tan enérgicos"

"Es bueno estar todos juntos de nuevo" comento el azabache muy feliz por tener a todos los amigos con los que había vivido tantas aventuras juntos.

Hasta ese momento Ash no se había percatado de cierto detalle muy importante y no fue hasta que escucho la voz de cierta joven castaña que lo recordó.

"Ash" llamando a su viejo amigo de la infancia, Serena salió desde atrás del gran grupo de jóvenes entrenadores.

"Serena"

Nada más oír la voz de la joven, Ash se quedo sin palabras. En esos momentos ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, siendo observados por todas las personas junto a ellos. Algunos de sus amigos se extrañaron ante aquel comportamiento tan inusual en los dos jóvenes, mientras que otros podían entender claramente lo que estaba pasando entre ese par. De pronto el breve momento de silencio de los jóvenes fue interrumpido por el sonido de una voz. Dicha voz resonó desde lo alto, llamando la atención de todas las personas presentes en el lugar, incluyendo a Ash y compañía.

"Jajaja Mis queridos invitados sean todos bienvenidos, los estaba esperando" dijo el hombre, desde una gran pantalla en el lugar, utilizando una voz algo mecánica.

El sujeto en cuestión llevaba puesta una larga gabardina oscura, que cubría todo su cuerpo, junto con un sombrero negro, el cual cubría gran parte de su cabeza, además de una máscara de hierro con una gran M pintada de rojo en el medio. No paso mucho tiempo para que Ash y algunos de sus amigos reconocieran a la persona en pantalla.

"Maestro Espejismo" murmuro Ash con gran desprecio en su voz.

Aquello llamo la atención de Amber la cual pasaba su mirada del hombre de la mascara de hierro a su primo, en un intento por entender lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Fue entonces que otra persona hablo, pero mucho más alto que el azabache, llamando la atención de los demás invitados.

"Doctor Yung" dijo Oak seriamente "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"A pasado mucho tiempo Oak" dijo el enmascarado mientras procedía a quitarse el sombrero y la máscara, haciendo que en el proceso el tono de su voz cambiara a uno más humanizado y suave "Desde la última vez, cuando tu y esos jóvenes destruyeron mi sistema de batalla y mis planes de crear al Pokémon perfecto" continuo el hombre, ya sin mascara "Pero descuida, no estoy enojado, de hecho debería darles las gracias" aquellas últimas palabras extrañaron al investigador y a los jóvenes involucrados en el asunto "Gracias a ustedes me di cuenta de que había muchas imperfecciones en mi investigación que debía arreglar y ahora, luego de mucho perfeccionarla, por fin esta completa"

"¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Y quién es usted?" pregunto uno de los invitados al lugar, siendo nada más y nada menos que Alder.

"Pero que descortés de mi parte, permítanme presentarme, soy el Doctor Yung pero si gustan llámenme Maestro Espejismo" respondió el hombre con mucha cortesía "Soy la persona que pronto controlara todo el Mundo Pokémon"

"¡¿Qué es lo que dice?!"

"¡Esta loco!"

La conmoción en el lugar no se hizo esperar luego de las últimas palabras de aquel hombre. Como un sujeto así se atrevía a decir aquellas palabras en presencia de algunos de los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo y más aun a nivel mundial, puesto que desde el momento en el que el Doctor Yung apareció en escena los reporteros y camarógrafos no habían dejado pasar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que en varias regiones muchas personas veían en vivo y en directo toda la conmoción que había en esos momentos a causa del recién llegado.

"Esa es la razón por la que los he invitado a todos aquí, para participar en mi torneo. Las reglas son simples, sus Pokémon contra los míos. Una vez que gane le mostrare a todos en el mundo lo poderosos que son mis Pokémon Espejismo" como si no hubiera escuchado las protestas de la gente, Yung continuo con su discurso.

"¿En verdad cree que nos prestaremos a su juego?" lo cuestiono Brandon.

"Pero si ya lo hicieron" como si esas palabras fueran una señal, de la nada, todo el piso del lugar comenzó a brillar.

En poco tiempo una especie de rayos de luz comenzaron a salir del suelo y segundos después dichos rayos terminaron materializando a varios Pokémon distintos, todos ellos de diferentes regiones. Los Pokémon del Doctor Yung en cuestión tenían una apariencia algo extraña, pese a verse como cualquier otro de su especie, dichos Pokémon parecían resplandecer.

"Son los Pokémon Espejismo del Doctor Yung" advirtió Max al ver nuevamente a dichos Pokémon.

"¡Atrápenlos!" exclamo Yung, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los Pokémon Espejismo se lanzaran al ataque.

"Si piensas que te lo dejaremos fácil estas muy equivocado" dijo Ash, sin miedo alguno, mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico saltaba de su hombro y se colocaba frente a él "¡Pikachu Atactrueno!"

"¡Pika! ¡Chuuuuuu!" el poderoso rayo amarillo salió disparado hacia los Pokémon Espejismo que se acercaban rápidamente.

Con un rápido movimiento los Pokémon Espejismo del Doctor Yung esquivaron el ataque de Pikachu, para continuar con su camino hacia los invitados. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría el Pokémon Espejismo de un Braviary descendió en picada hacia los jóvenes y en un sorpresivo movimiento tomo a Amber entre sus garras para enseguida alzarla por los aires y llevársela volando del lugar, con dirección al castillo.

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"¡Nya!"

"¡Amber!"

Mientras aquello ocurría, el resto de los invitados también se unieron a la batalla contra los Pokémon Espejismo, incluyendo a los amigos del azabache. Pero tal parecía que ni todos los Pokémon juntos podían hacerle frente a los inventos de Yung. Además de que estaba el hecho de que los Pokémon de los invitados también tenían que proteger a las personas que se habían visto involucradas indirectamente, como los reporteros. El lugar en esos momentos parecía un completo caos.

"Este juego de niños ya termino Jajaja" dijo Yung mientras desaparecía de la gran pantalla.

 _"Lo prometo, te sacare de ahí Amber"_

XXX

Dentro del castillo, una vez habiendo sido liberada de las garras del Pokémon Espejismo Braviary, Amber ahora se encontraba siendo rodeada por otros Pokémon Espejismo, los cuales estaba claro que no tenían intenciones de dejarla escapar. Fue en esos momentos que el Doctor Yung apareció en la habitación.

"La famosa Amber" dijo el científico a modo de saludo "Bienvenida a mi Laboratorio de Investigación"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dejando de lado las formalidades la joven peli café fue directo al grano.

"No creo que entiendas tu posición ahora" dijo Yung, haciendo resaltar el hecho de que la joven se encontraba sola y rodeada "Pero está bien, contestare tu pregunta. Veras hace tiempo estuve a punto de crear al Pokémon perfecto, pero todo se derrumbo por culpa de Ash Ketchum y sus amigos" ante aquello Amber sonrió con complacencia, aunque la sonrisa le duro muy poco a causa de las siguientes palabras del hombre "Aun así, antes de que frustraran mis planes, pude copiar la información que descargue de la base de datos del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak y con ello volver a crear a mis Pokémon Espejismo, pero mejorados"

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"

"Veras, entre la información que copie había un expediente sumamente interesante. Me tomo un tiempo poder descifrarlo, pues estaba sumamente protegido, pero una vez lo hice encontré lo que necesitaba para mi investigación" explico Yung, lleno de satisfacción "Y debo decir que tú serás una pieza clave en mi proyecto"

"Olvídalo, me reusó a ayudarte secuestrador" dijo la joven con mucho enojo.

"Oh, pero veras, me temo que no tienes opción" ante esas palabras los Pokémon Espejismo que rodeaban a Amber se fueron acercando mas "Eres indispensable para mi investigación, después de todo tu eres la única prueba viviente de que el Proyecto Fusión es todo un éxito" ante la mención de aquel proyecto el rostro de Amber perdió todo su color y su enojo se trasformo en miedo "Así es, yo sé exactamente lo que eres en verdad"

XXX

En la gran arena los Pokémon de los entrenadores intentaban hacerle frente a los Pokémon Espejismo, pero sin resultados favorables. Sin importar la ventaja o variedad de ataques que tuvieran, los Pokémon del Doctor Yung podían soportarlo todo y contraatacar con un ataque mucho más poderoso. Lo peor de todo era que de alguna forma el Maestro Espejismo había logrado bloquear las puertas de acceso del lugar, por lo que los espectadores aun presentes no podían salir.

"Esto es malo" comento el azabache mientras veía como todos sus amigos y conocidos tenían problemas.

"Ni que lo digas" respondió Gary, aun lado de Ash.

En un momento de la batalla Ash y Gary decidieron unir fuerzas, por lo que en esos momentos Pikachu y Electivire trabajaban juntos para hacerle frente a sus oponentes, los Pokémon Espejismo de un Ursaring y un Aerodactyl, pero ni la fuerza combinada de ambos Pokémon podía contra ellos. Fue en esos momentos que una gran y poderosa esfera de color negro paso entre los dos jóvenes y sus Pokémon Eléctricos, para impactar contra los dos Pokémon Espejismo. El impacto hizo desaparecer a ambas proyecciones.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dirigiendo su vista al lugar de donde provino el ataque, Ash, Gary y sus dos Pokémon vieron al Pokémon responsable.

"Mewtwo" dijo Ash en un tono muy bajo, apenas oído por el pelirrojo, sorprendido por la presencia del Pokémon Legendario en aquel lugar.

"¿Lo conoces?" le pregunto Gary a su amigo, al oír como este lo llamaba.

"Es un viejo amigo" respondió Ash, mientras veía como Mewtwo se rodeaba con un gran campo de energía de color azul y poco después procedía a atacar al resto de los Pokémon Espejismo "Y tal parece que vino a ayudarnos"

 _"Algo en él se me hace familiar ¿Pero qué?"_ sin dejar de ver al Mewtwo, el cual iba arrasando con los Pokémon Espejismo a su paso, Gary trataba de recordar de donde conocía a tal Pokémon.

Mientras tanto el resto de los espectadores y también los entrenadores veían asombrados como el misterioso Pokémon iba derrotando con gran facilidad a los Pokémon Espejismo. Entre los mencionados se encontraban May, Max y Oak, los cuales se preocuparon momentáneamente al ver a dicho Pokémon, creyendo que se trataba de otro de los Pokémon Espejismo del Doctor Yung, pero rápidamente se calmaron cundo Brock y Misty les dijeron que se trataba de un viejo amigo de Ash.

 _"¿Se encuentran bien?"_ pregunto Mewtwo, una vez termino con los Pokémon Espejismo, al llegar junto al azabache y su Pikachu.

"Si, gracias por la ayuda Mewtwo" tan pronto Ash respondió aquella pregunta, sus amigos llegaron junto a él y Gary, al igual que Pikachu.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, nuevamente en la arena aparecieron varios de los Pokémon Espejismo. Parecía que todo lo que había hecho el Pokémon Legendario había sido en vano.

"Esto no parece tener fin. Al momento en que acabamos con ellos, aparecen más" se quejo Gary, sumamente frustrado "Si tan solo supiéramos como acabar con ellos de una vez por todas"

"Yo sé como" dijo Ash, llamando la atención de sus amigos "El Maestro Espejismo tiene un control maestro con el cual controla a los Pokémon Espejismo, solo tenemos que quitárselo y destruirlo. Lo más probable es que este en aquel castillo con Amber"

"¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?" le pregunto Iris a su amigo "Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos atrapados aquí"

"Pero no por arriba" comento Clemont, señalando al cielo despejado.

"Si salimos por arriba lo más seguro es que el Maestro Espejismo nos vea y adiós al ataque sorpresa" ante las palabras de Brock todos se quedaron pensando "Además no sabemos que pueda hacer con las personas presentes si intentamos salir de aquí"

"No me puedo quedar a ver qué pasa, tengo que ir a rescatar a Amber" dijo Ash con impaciencia, a lo cual Pikachu y Skitty concordaron.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Nya!"

 _"¿Amber?"_ aquel nombre resonó en la cabeza del Pokémon Psíquico por alguna razón, pero sin ser oído por nadie más _"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar"_ dijo Mewtwo, llamando así la atención del grupo _"Puedo teletrasportarlos a aquel lugar, pero al no saber a dónde vamos no se a que parte del castillo lleguemos"_

"No importa, hay que intentarlo" sin perder tiempo Ash se acerco a Mewtwo, junto con Pikachu y Skitty, al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon Psíquico descendía hasta el suelo.

"Espera Ash, yo voy contigo" dijo Gary, guardando a su Pokémon y acercándose al azabache "Y no hay pero que valga, después de todo ella también es mi amiga de la infancia" agrego al ver como su amigo estaba por protestar "Lo mejor es que vallamos solo nosotros para no llamar tanto la atención, ustedes quédense y ayuden a los demás" esas últimas palabras el pelirrojo las dirigió al resto de los jóvenes junto a ellos.

"Bien" concordó el moreno, hablando por todos sus amigos.

"Si no regresamos en media hora, empiecen a sacar a todas las personas de aquí" agrego el azabache, sumamente serio.

"Cuídense" a pesar de que la petición de la castaña iba dirigida a ambos jóvenes y a los tres Pokémon, Serena no pudo evitar sentir mayor preocupación por Ash.

"Serena" mientras decía su nombre, Ash se acerco a la joven "Te prometo que cuando regrese hablaremos, pero no me quiero ir sin decirte esto" una vez llego frente a la castaña, Ash tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas "Yo también te quiero"

Después de decir aquellas palabras, rápidamente el azabache dio un pequeño jalón a las manos de la joven para acercarla más a él. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca Ash junto sus labios con los de Serena en un corto, pero sumamente tierno, beso. Aquello dejo sin habla al resto de sus amigos, los cuales veían sorprendidos tal despliegue de sentimientos. No era sorpresa que a la castaña le gustara el azabache, la verdadera sorpresa fue ver como Ash tomaba la iniciativa en algo así.

"Espérame, te prometo que volveré pronto" diciendo esas palabras el azabache se separo de Serena, la cual aun estaba en shock a causa de la sorpresa, y regreso junto a Mewtwo y compañía, para poco después desaparecer del lugar.

Cuando los dos jóvenes y los tres Pokémon desaparecieron del lugar, Serena se recupero de la sorpresa. Nada mas entender todo lo que había pasado, la joven castaña se puso completamente roja de vergüenza, pero sumamente feliz.

 _"Vuelvan pronto"_

XXX

Mientras toda la conmoción de la batalla ocurría en la arena, dentro del castillo, el Doctor Yung y Amber seguían con su conversación.

"Con este dispositivo puedo crear el Pokémon perfecto, uno que sea fuerte ante todo tipo de ataques, y eso sería maravilloso no lo crees" explico Yung, señalando el aparato en sus manos del tamaño de un control.

"¿Estás diciendo que eso es lo que planeas hacer?"

"Es una lástima que tu no puedas estar aquí para verlo" dijo Yung, ignorando la pregunta de la joven "Veras, para que mi nuevo proyecto tanga éxito, se necesita de un pequeño sacrificio" diciendo esas palabras el Maestro Espejismo comenzó a teclear unos comandos en la computadora a su lado. Unos segundos después una maquina con apariencia de cámara criogénica se encendió cerca de Yung y Amber. Y aun lado de la maquina se encontraba una especie de cama de operaciones.

"¿Y eso que es?" pregunto Amber algo asustada.

"Aquí es donde nacerá el Pokémon perfecto" respondió Yung con orgullo "Pero antes necesito extraer todo el ADN de Pokémon Clon de ti" con aquellas palabras el Pokémon Espejismo de un Machamp tomo a Amber entre sus manos, antes de que la joven pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, y cargándola la llevo hasta la mesa metálica.

"¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!" una vez recostada en la mesa, Yung prosiguió a amarrar a Amber mientras el Pokémon Espejismo la sostenía para evitar que escapara.

"No te preocupes esto solo dolerá un momento" dijo el peli verde una vez termino de amarrar a la joven y de colocar una especie de casco metálico sobre su cabeza, dicho casco tenia cables que se conectaban directo a la maquina a un lado "Pero todo es por un bien mejor" acto seguido el investigador presiono un botón de la consola para encender la maquina.

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" rápidamente unos rayos de color rojo empezaron a salir de la mesa donde Amber estaba acostada, rodeando su cuerpo y causándole mucho dolor a la joven.

Sin perder tiempo el casco en la cabeza de Amber comenzó a cargar la energía que iba drenando del cuerpo de la joven para luego enviarla toda hacia la máquina de alado. Unos rayos violetas empezaron a salir de la maquina al mismo tiempo que en el centro de esta una especie de energía se iba acumulando.

"Finalmente podre crear al Pokémon perfecto"

XXX

En otra ala del castillo, Mewtwo apareció de la nada junto al par de jóvenes y Pokémon.

"Bien ya entramos"

"Justo a tiempo, no veo a nadie aquí"

El lugar a donde terminaron llegando los jóvenes resulto ser una especie de despacho con grandes libreros repletos de libros, un escritorio lleno de papeles regados por doquier y una computadora sobre el mismo.

"Ahora hay que ayudar a Amber" sin perder tiempo el azabache se dirigió a la única puerta en el lugar y, una vez frente a ella, giro el picaporte en un intento por abrirla "Esta cerrada" declaro cuando no se abrió.

"Tal vez haiga una llave en algún lugar" opino Gary "Vamos a buscarla"

Mientras Ash, Gary, Pikachu e inclusive Skitty buscaban la supuesta llave, Mewtwo se quedo parado frente a la puerta observando las acciones de los humanos y los Pokémon. Cuando el azabache y los dos Pokémon se encontraban revisando el escritorio, Mewtwo decidió acercarse al joven para preguntarle sus dudas.

 _"Ash ¿Quién es esa Amber de la que tanto hablan?"_

"Es mi prima, antes de que iniciara todo esto el Maestro Espejismo la capturo y no sabemos que pretende hacer con ella por lo que tenemos que darnos prisa y sacarla de aquí" mientras respondía la duda del Pokémon Psíquico, Ash seguía buscando entre los papeles regados por el escritorio, al igual que Pikachu y Skitty _"¿Dónde estará?"_

 _"¿Entonces quieres rescatarla porque es familiar tuyo?"_ cuestiono el Pokémon Legendario.

"No es solo por eso, aun si no fuera mi prima yo no dudaría en venir a ayudarla" respondió Ash, sin dejar su búsqueda "Porque es una persona que necesita ayuda y sin importar quien sea hay que ayudarlos. Además es mi amiga y los amigos se ayudan entre sí" aquellas últimas palabras el azabache las dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, viendo directamente a Mewtwo.

 _"Ya veo, así que entre amigos se ayudan"_ reflexiono en voz alta Mewtwo antes de que, con sus poderes psíquicos, abriera la puerta del estudio _"Ahora podemos salir"_

"Genial, gracias Mewtwo" después de agradecerle al Pokémon Psíquico su ayuda, Ash se dirigió hacia su amigo pelirrojo el cual se encontraba frente a los libreros "Gary ya vámonos" mientras decía esas palabras el azabache termino presionando una tecla de la computadora por accidente y sin más la pantalla de la misma se prendió "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto al ver lo que aparecía en el monitor.

"Parecen ser una especie de grabación" respondió el pelirrojo, una vez llego junto al azabache.

"Una grabación ¿Pero de qué?"

"No lo sé, pero lo mejor es no tocarlo" dijo Gary para después comenzar a alejarse del escritorio.

"Tal vez ahí haya algo que nos diga como derrotar al Maestro Espejismo y a sus creaciones" sin más, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el pelirrojo, Ash apretó un botón y comenzó a correr la grabación.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Gary intento detener a su amigo pero llego demasiado tarde. Por lo que el joven termino también escuchando la grabación.

 _"Actualmente Giovanni está financiando mi investigación sobre la clonación. El se ofreció a financiar la investigación, con la única condición de que creara para él una réplica mejorada del antiguo Pokémon Legendario Mew"_

En ese momento Gary detuvo la grabación.

"Esto no parece tener nada que ver con los Pokémon Espejismo" comento el pelirrojo.

"Es cierto, pero parece que tiene que ver con Mewtwo" agrego Ash, dirigiendo su vista al Pokémon clon.

 _"La persona de la grabación, no hay duda de que se trata del Doctor Fuji"_ reflexiono en voz alta el Pokémon Psíquico.

"¿Doctor Fuji?" cuestiono Ash, sin entender quien era ese hombre.

 _"El Doctor Fuji fue el científico a cargo de mi creación"_ respondió con algo de dureza al recordar aquello _"El y sus colegas solo ve veían como una rata de laboratorio"_

"Supongo que esta debe ser una grabación acerca de los progresos de su investigación" opino Gary, algo pensativo "Pero ¿Para qué quería el Maestro Espejismo algo así?"

"Yo digo que oigamos mas para averiguarlo" sugirió Ash, antes de volver a continuar con la grabación.

 _"Tenía que crear al Pokémon mas fuerte del mundo, pero lo que a mí más me importaba era traer a la vida a mi pequeña y querida Amber"_

"¿Amber?" cuestionaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mientras volvían a detener la grabación.

"¿Sera coincidencia?"

"Puede ser"

Cuando Ash y Gary se disponían a continuar escuchando la grabación, Skitty salto sobre el escritorio y se coloco entre los jóvenes y el teclado de la computadora.

"¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya!" con un fuerte y enojado tono, la minina rosa parecía estar recriminándoles a los jóvenes.

 _"Dice que ya dejen esa grabación"_ tradujo Mewtwo al par de confundidos humanos _"Y que en lugar de estar indagando en el pasado de Amber mejor vayan a rescatarla"_ fue en ese momento que los demás se dieron cuenta de algo _"¿En su pasado? ¿Quieres decir que la persona de la que habla el Doctor Fuji en la grabación si es la misma de la que habla Ash? Dime ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?"_

"Skitty necesitamos saber todo lo que pasa, si es que queremos ayudar a Amber" le dijo Ash con suplica en su voz "Por favor dinos todo lo que sepas"

"Nya" suspiro la minina rosa después de unos segundos de meditarlo, para luego con una de sus patas delanteras oprimir un botón del teclado y continuar con la grabación.

 _"Después de mucho tiempo logre revivir su conciencia, pero mis estudios demostraron que su ADN solo no era suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la vida. Aun así no me rendí e hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para verla de nuevo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba que su ADN fuera más fuerte y la mejor manera de hacerlo era combinándolo con el ADN del Pokémon más poderoso"_

Cuatro de los presentes se miraron algo confundidos por aquellas últimas palabras de la persona en la grabación.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"¿Combinar el ADN de un humano y un Pokémon? Imposible"

" _En un momento dado el experimento comenzó a ir mal y pronto tres de los cuatro clones fallecieron, incluida a mi hija, al final el único clon sobreviviente fue Mewtwo o al menos eso creí. En el último momento mi experimento dio éxito y después de unos días de creerla perdida la conciencia de Amber volvió, con mayores resultados. En poco tiempo el cuerpo de Amber se desarrollo completamente y no paso mucho para que ella despertara"_

Mientras escuchaban aquello, Ash encontró una hoja con dos fotografías de Amber cuando era más joven, en una tenía el pelo verde y en la otra lo tenía café.

 _"Poco tiempo después me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que su conciencia era la misma, ya no había un vinculo que nos conectara. Fue entonces que un gran miedo nació en mi interior. La fusión entre el ADN humano y Pokémon salió muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien, me di cuenta de que si esta información llegaba a caer en las manos equivocadas sería el fin, no solo para Amber sino también para el mundo entero. Sabía que Giovanni no me dejaría ir hasta que terminara de crear a su Pokémon clon y que aun así yo no era la persona indicada para cuidarla, por lo que solo tenía una opción, ella necesitaba empezar una nueva vida en algún otro lugar y con una nueva familia. Es por eso que decidí recurrir a ustedes, los únicos amigos que me quedan. Junto con esta grabación les hago llegar toda la información del Proyecto Fusión, se que estará en muy buenas manos, por ultimo les pido que cuiden de Amber y logren encontrar para ella una buen hogar. Esto será lo último que sabrán de mí. Samuel, Delia gracias por todo"_

Con aquello la grabación termino. Para esos momentos en el estudio rondaba un gran silencio, nadie sabia que decir. Tanto humanos como Pokémon estaban conmocionados ante toda aquella información.

"Esto era una grabación para el Profesor Oak y mi mama" dijo Ash, siendo el primero en recuperar el habla "Pero ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada sobre esto? No lo entiendo"

"Supongo que ni mi abuelo ni tu mama querían que esto afectara la opinión que pudiéramos tener de Amber cuando la conocimos" opino el pelirrojo.

"¿Y porque no nos lo dijeron después? ¿O porque no nos lo dijo ella misma?"

"Tal vez ellos querían respetar su privacidad" respondió Gary pensativamente "En cuando a Amber, creo que por miedo"

"¿Miedo? ¿A que?"

"A que tu y yo ya no la viéramos como la misma persona, a que nos alejáramos de ella por creerla diferente, a que pensáramos que no es la Amber que nosotros conocimos"

"¡Eso es imposible!" sin darse cuenta, el azabache comenzó a alzar la voz "¡Ella siempre sera la misma que conocemos! ¡La Amber con la que jugábamos de niños, a la que juramos siempre proteger, la que siempre trata de evitar que peleáramos y la que siempre estará para nosotros sin importar que! ¡No porque sea diferente quiere decir que ya no la conozcamos! ¡Sin importar que, ella es y siempre será nuestra amiga!"

"¡Pika!"

"¡Nya!"

Concordaron ambos Pokémon al mismo tiempo.

"Tienes razón" dijo por fin Gary, concordando con su amigo y ambos Pokémon "Creo que mi abuelo y tu mama siempre entendieron eso"

"Bien, ahora vamos, hay que ir a rescatar a nuestra amiga de la infancia"

Sin decir más, Ash, Gary, Pikachu y Skitty se encaminaron a la puerta abierta. En todo el tiempo que habían estado discutiendo los jóvenes, Mewtwo se la pasó pensando en las palabras del hombre en el vídeo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Pokémon Psíquico recuperara todos sus recuerdos perdidos, antes de despertar, eso incluía a su primera y muy querida amiga.

 _"Amber, estas viva"_ sentencio el Pokémon Legendario _"Resiste un poco más, pronto te rescatare amiga" s_ in más Mewtwo salió del despacho para seguir a los jóvenes. Una vez llego junto ellos los encontró en un dilema.

"¿Y ahora para donde?"

"No lo sé"

Fue en ese momento que Mewtwo sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza, la cual cada vez se hacía más fuerte conforme se iba acercando hacia cierto lugar del castillo en específico.

 _"Por aquí"_ dijo de pronto el Pokémon Psíquico, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Gary, algo escéptico.

 _"_ _Parece ser que Amber y yo tenemos un vinculo telepático, pude que sea a causa de que compartimos parte del mismo ADN_ _"_

"¿Estás seguro Mewtwo?"

 _"Si"_

"Bien, te seguimos"

Sin perder más tiempo los dos jóvenes y los dos Pokémon comenzaron a seguir al Pokémon Legendario por un extenso pasillo.

XXX

Mientras Ash y compañía trataban de encontrar a Amber, en la arena de batalla el resto de los entrenadores tenían sus propios problemas. En esos momentos los Pokémon de más de la mitad de los entrenadores habían caído debilitados y los que quedaban no parecía que dudaran mucho tiempo.

"Ash no se que estés haciendo pero mejor apresúrate" dijo Iris en voz alta, como si el azabache pudiera oírla, siendo únicamente escuchada por sus amigos.

"No te preocupes Iris, ya llegara" dijo Brock, en eso vieron como el Pokémon de otro miembro del Alto Mando caía debilitado "Aunque espero que sea pronto"

Para esos momentos a los amigos del azabache solo les quedaban uno o dos Pokémon para luchar, por lo que la situación se estaba poniendo muy complicada.

 _"Ash date prisa"_

XXX

"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

En el laboratorio del Doctor Yung la extracción del ADN estaba casi completa y pronto la más grande creación del científico seria revelada. En esos momentos el núcleo de energía era sumamente grande. Justo cuando la maquina esta extrayendo lo último del ADN Pokémon de Amber, Mewtwo apareció en el lugar junto con Ash y compañía.

"¡Amber!" grito el azabache lleno de preocupación, al ver como su prima estaba sufriendo "¡Maestro Espejismo ¿Qué le estás haciendo?!"

"Tienen suerte, ustedes serán testigos del nacimiento de mi máximo Pokémon, un Pokémon de potencial y poder ilimitado, el momento en que nacerá el Pokémon Clon Espejismo más fuerte del mundo" menciono Yung con sumo orgullo.

"¿El Pokémon mas fuerte?" Gary no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, el solo sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo.

"¡Reciban al Pokémon Clon Espejismo, Mewtwo Oscuro!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mientras Yung decía aquellas palabras una intensa luz de energía comenzó a brillar desde la maquina donde se encontraba el núcleo y en poco tiempo dicha luz cubrió toda la habitación, evitando que alguno de los presentes vieran lo que ocurría. De un momento a otro la poderosa energía se volvió tan fuerte que termino saliendo por las ventanas del laboratorio, rompiendo los cristales de todas ellas. Dicha luz inclusive se podía ver a lo lejos.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" grito Gary, cubriéndose los ojos por la cegadora luz.

Fue en esos momentos que la luz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más débil, hasta que desapareció, dejando ver así a la nueva creación de Yung. El Pokémon en cuestión tenía un gran parecido con el Pokémon a un lado de Ash, solo que este era completamente de color negro.

"Mewtwo" murmuro el azabache, ante el Pokémon delante de él.

"No del todo, este no es el mismo Mewtwo que ustedes conocen" comento Yung "Este es el primer Pokémon Clon Espejismo. Para crearlo tuve que recolectar varios datos acerca del verdadero Mewtwo, pero gracias al Cazador K me resulto muy fácil"

 _"Fuiste tú quien lo envió a capturarme"_ declaro el Pokémon Psíquico muy molesto.

"Así es, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Aun así los datos que recolecto para mi fueron de mucha ayuda" respondió con suficiencia el científico "Después de eso solo faltaba algo mas, el ADN de Pokémon Clon, y gracias a la ayuda de Amber lo conseguí"

Ante la mención de la peli café, todos voltearon a ver a la joven. Amber tenía los ojos cerrados en esos momentos, pero lo que de verdad preocupo a los jóvenes y a los Pokémon fue el hecho de que el pelo de la joven comenzaba a cambiar de color, volviéndose de un tono verde.

"¿Qué le está pasando?" pregunto preocupado el azabache.

"Cuando el ADN de Pokémon Clon se fusionó con el suyo altero su estructura molecular y eso a su vez produjo algunos cambios en su cuerpo, pero ahora que ya no lo tiene su cuerpo está volviendo a la normalidad. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ella muera" respondió Yung sin ninguna importancia "Pero bueno, es un bajo precio a pagar a cambio de crear al Pokémon perfecto" ante esas últimas palabras, los dos jóvenes y los tres Pokémon miraron a Yung con mucho odio. Todos estaban a punto de atacar al Doctor Yung pero fue Skitty quien se les adelanto.

"¡Nya!" rápidamente la minina rosa salto sobre el científico, aterrizando en su cara.

"¡Ah! ¡Quítate de encima!" tomando a Skitty con sus manos, Yung se la quito de encima y la arrojo al suelo.

Estando en el aire la minina pudo recuperar el equilibrio antes de aterrizar. Tan pronto como sus patitas tocaron el suelo Skitty se coloco en posición de ataque, mientras comenzaba a acumular la energía del sol en la punta de su cola para poco después lanzarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo.

"Mewtwo Oscuro" nada mas decir aquellas palabras el Pokémon Clon Espejismo abrió los ojos y rápidamente se coloco frente al Maestro Espejismo.

Tan pronto como estuvo delante de su creador Mewtwo Oscuro creó un campo de energía resplandeciente alrededor ambos, justo antes de que el Rayo Solar de Skitty los alcanzara. Cuando el ataque de la pequeña minina impacto contra el campo de energía termino desviándose y eso evito que tanto el Doctor Yung como su creación recibieran algún daño.

"¡Ahora demuéstrales tu enorme poder!" después de aquella orden Mewtwo Oscuro desvaneció el campo de energía alrededor de él y su creador.

Cuando el campo de energía desapareció, Mewtwo Oscuro rápidamente creó una gran esfera de color negro entre sus manos y la arrojo contra Skitty. Mientras la esfera oscura se dirigía hacia ella, la minina rosa genero un campo de energía de color verde a su alrededor. No paso mucho antes de que el ataque de Mewtwo Oscuro chocara contra el campo de energía, la Bola de Sombra fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el campo de color verde y seguir su camino contra la pequeña gatita rosa.

"¡Nya!" el impacto fue inevitable y ocasiono que Skitty cayera al suelo con mucho daño "Nnnnn" aun así la minina rápidamente volvió a ponerse de pie, lista para volver a atacar.

Tanto los jóvenes como los dos Pokémon estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por la tenacidad y furia de la pequeña gatita rosa en esos momentos, en especial tres de ellos. Tanta había sido la sorpresa que ninguno se había movido. No fue hasta que vio que Skitty pretendía enfrentarse al Pokémon Clon Espejismo ella sola, que Ash pudo intervenir.

"¡Skitty alto! Te vas a lastimar" antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el azabache tomo a la minina entre sus manos. Ante tal acto Skitty se enfureció y comenzó a removerse en brazos del azabache, en un claro intento por salir de su agarre "Piensa en Amber, a ella no le gustaría verte así" susurro el azabache muy bajo, siendo oído únicamente por la minina rosa. Ante aquellas palabras Skitty dejo de luchar, pero aun miraba con odio al Doctor Yung.

"¡Ahora experimentarán la perfección!" exclamo Yung vanagloriándose.

 _"No lo permitiré"_

Antes de que Mewtwo Oscuro pudiera lanzar su ataque, Mewtwo lo embistió con gran fuerza. La posición del impacto hizo que ambos Pokémon fueran hacia arriba, sin que el Pokémon clon soltara a su oponente. Tan pronto llegaron al techo terminaron atravesándolo para seguir camino. Nada más los Pokémon atravesaron el techo del laboratorio el Maestro Espejismo se retiro del lugar, para seguir a ambos Pokémon.

"Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Mewtwo, ustedes quédense y cuiden de Amber" tan pronto termino de decir aquello el azabache soltó a Skitty y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida del castillo, junto con Pikachu.

Una vez que Ash y Pikachu salieron del laboratorio, Gary y Skitty se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde estaba acostada Amber. El pelirrojo se quedo parado a un lado de la joven mientras que la minina subió a la mesa y se recostó sobre su entrenadora, mirándola fijamente. En aquellos momentos la joven se veía muy pálida y parecía que a cada minuto su condición empeoraba más.

"Amber, resiste"

XXX

Ash y Pikachu acababan de salir del castillo cuando Mewtwo y Mewtwo Oscuro aparecieron, atravesando una de las paredes del lugar. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Doctor Yung también llegara al lugar del encuentro. Ahora ambos Pokémon Psíquicos se mantenían en el aire, gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, pero a una distancia considerable uno del otro.

"¿Cómo es que Mewtwo Oscuro no ha desaparecido?" se cuestionó Ash.

"Gracias al ADN de Pokémon Clon, Mewtwo Oscuro no está limitado al Sistema Espejismo" respondió con orgullo Yung "Con esto Mewtwo Oscuro derrotara a todo el mundo y con su poder todos se rendirán ante mi" presionando unos botones del control en su mano, el Maestro Espejismo ordeno a su creación atacar.

Creando una gran esfera negra entre sus manos, Mewtwo Oscuro la lanzo contra el Pokémon frente a él. La bola de sombras impacto contra Mewtwo antes de que este pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, el golpe le causo mucho daño al Pokémon clon e hizo que cayera cerca del azabache y del Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Pikapika!" ante aquello, poniéndose en posición de batalla, Pikachu se preparo para el combate.

"Bien, ve al ataque Pikachu" dijo Ash mientras Mewtwo se recuperaba "¡Tacleada de Voltios!"

"¡Pika pika pika…!" cubriéndose con un centelleante manto de electricidad amarilla, el roedor eléctrico comenzó a correr hacia el frente para luego dar un salto en el aire y dirigirse así hacia su oponente. En el último momento, Mewtwo Oscuro alzo una de sus manos al frente y de ella dejo salir un intenso mar de llamas "¡Pikaaaaa!" el mar de llamas no tardo en golpear a Pikachu, entes de que este pudiera impactar su ataque, ocasionándole gran daño y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Pikachu!" exclamo Ash al ver caer a su Pokémon.

Aquella fue la señal del Pokémon clon para volver a la batalla. Ya recuperado del golpe anterior, utilizando sus poderes psíquicos, Mewtwo se elevo nuevamente en el aire y rápidamente se dirigió a atacar a Mewtwo Oscuro. El Pokémon Clon Espejismo logro eludir fácilmente a su oponente para después golpearlo con gran fuerza con una esfera de color negro, haciéndolo caer al suelo otra vez y causándole mucho daño.

"¿Mewtwo estas bien?" pregunto el azabache, preocupado por lo sucedido.

 _"Si"_

"Mewtwo Oscuro es muy fuerte" mas que admiración, las palabras del azabache denotaban preocupación.

"¿Ven ahora el poder Pokémon que quería poseer? Pues enfréntenlo mientras puedan" les dijo el Maestro Espejismo, tanto a Ash como a Mewtwo. Ante aquello Mewtwo Oscuro lanzo un poderoso Lanzallamas desde una de sus manos, hacia el azabache.

Antes de que el ataque del Pokémon Clon Espejismo pudiera llegar a su entrenador, Pikachu se levanta del suelo y se coloca delante de él. Con todas sus fuerzas el Pokémon Eléctrico lanza un poderoso rayo de color amarillo contra el Lanzallamas, en un intento por detener el ataque de su oponente, pero la fuerza de aquel ataque termina superando la del suyo y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que termine impactando contra él.

"¡Pikachu!" el golpe termina mandando al Pokémon Eléctrico a los pies de su entrenador, gravemente herido.

"¡Ahora Mewtwo Oscuro Hiperrayo!" sin necesidad de acumular energía, Mewtwo Oscuro lanza un poderoso rayo anaranjado contra el ahora indefenso Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Pikachu!" antes de que Ash pueda hacer algo, Mewtwo se levanta del suelo y rápidamente se coloca frente al Pokémon Eléctrico "¡Mewtwo no!"

"¡Pika!"

Sin poder evitarlo, el Hiperrayo impacta directamente contra Mewtwo. El impacto genera una explosión y poco después una gran nube de humo cubre completamente al Pokémon clon, haciendo imposible a los demás el ver lo que pasaba.

"Me libre del espécimen inferior" dijo Yung, verdaderamente satisfecho.

"¿Espécimen inferior? Tienes muchas agallas para hablar de Mewtwo de esa forma" dijo Ash muy enojado.

"¡Pikapika!"

Fue en esos momentos que, antes de que la nube de humo se dispersara, dentro de ella comenzó a salir una fuerte y brillante luz. Aquello sorprendió tanto a Ash y Pikachu como al Maestro Espejismo. Cuando la nube de humo se fue dispersando se vio claramente de donde provenía dicho resplandor, en esos momentos Mewtwo se encontraba brillando intensamente mientras su apariencia iba cambiando.

Una vez que el resplandor ceso, se vio claramente la nueva forma del Pokémon Psíquico. Sus brazos y piernas se habían vuelto mucho más musculosos mientras que su cola se había acortado y vuelto más rígida, además sus orejas se habían hecho más puntiagudas y habían aparecido dos estructuras rosadas en sus hombros. Sin mencionar que su altura había aumentado y sus ojos se habían vuelto de color azul.

"Mewtwo Megaevoluciono" aun sorprendido por aquello, Ash no pudo evitar sacar su Pokédex.

 **"Mega Mewtwo X, el Pokémon clon. Mega Mewtwo X es la forma Megaevolucionada de Mewtwo, un Pokémon Tipo Psíquico y Lucha. Este Pokémon puede atacar con un potencia espectacular, tanto con ataques físicos como especiales"**

"¡Super!" exclamo el azabache al ver los datos de Mega Mewtwo X "Gracias por proteger a Pikachu Mewtwo" agrego poco después, a lo que el Pokémon Psíquico simplemente asintió.

"No pienso tolerar más tontas intromisiones con mi trabajo" Yung estaba bastante enojado, porque las cosas no estaban resultando como él quería, y prueba de ello era la manera en que apretaba el control en su mano "¡Mewtwo dales una lección!" con aquellas palabras el Maestro Espejismo presiono unos botones de su control y el Pokémon Clon Espejismo también comenzó a Megaevolucionar, sorprendiendo a Ash y a sus amigos "Entre la información que recolecte de Mewtwo pude recolectar los datos de su Megaevolución" nada más terminar de decir aquellas palabras, todos pudieron apreciar la nueva apariencia del Pokémon Clon Espejismo "No hay Pokémon en este planeta que venza a Mega Mewtwo Oscuro ¡Acaba con ellos Mega Mewtwo Oscuro!" sin más que decir, la creación del científico ataco con un poderoso Hiperrayo.

"¡Pikachu usa Electrobola!"

"¡Pikachu!" almacenando la energía eléctrica en la punta de su cola, Pikachu creó una esfera de color amarillo y la lanzo contra el rayo anaranjado.

Al mismo tiempo Mewtwo creó una esfera de energía de color azul y también la lanzo contra el ataque del Pokémon Clon Espejismo. Ambas esferas impactaron contra el rayo anaranjado, lo que ocasiono una explosión en el aire, pero aun así no fue suficiente para evitar que el ataque de Mewtwo Oscuro siguiera avanzando y terminara golpeando a ambos Pokémon cerca de Ash, causándoles más daño del que ya tenían.

"Pikachu, Mewtwo por favor resistan" pidió Ash mientras dichos Pokémon intentaban volverse a poner de pie.

 _"Atacando por separado no logramos nada, tenemos que hacerlo juntos"_ le dijo Mewtwo al azabache mientras se volvía a poner de pie _"Ash guíame"_

"¿Estás seguro Mewtwo?"

 _"Eres la única persona en la que confiaría para seguir sus ordenes"_ respondió el Pokémon Psíquico, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo" con aquellas palabras Pikachu también se puso de pie y ambos Pokémon se prepararon para la batalla "¡Mewtwo Aura Esfera!"

"Se permiten dos en este juego" dijo Yung antes de que su creación realizara el mismo ataque que Mewtwo.

Ambas esferas de energía de color azul terminaron chocando en el aire y generando una fuerte explosión al contacto. La explosión creó una gran nube de humo en medio de ambas Megaevoluciones, haciendo que ninguno de los lados pudiera ver al otro.

"¡Pikachu Electrocañón!"

Dando un salto en el aire Pikachu creó una gran esfera de energía eléctrica en la punta de su cola y rápidamente la lanzo dentro de la nube de humo, justo en el medio. Del otro lado de la nube de humo salió la esfera eléctrica y golpeo directamente contra el Pokémon Clon Espejismo, sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Aun así el ataque no le ocasiono mucho daño a Mewtwo Oscuro.

"Es inútil ¡Usa Megapuño y acábalos!" cuando Mewtwo Oscuro estaba por realizar su ataque unas chispas rodearon su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible el poder moverse "¿Pero qué pasa?"

 _"Está paralizado, es nuestra oportunidad"_ declaro Mewtwo tan pronto vio lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué pasara si destruimos a Mewtwo Oscuro?" pregunto Ash, preocupado por Amber.

 _"Toda la información que almacena en su cuerpo, incluido el ADN que robo de Amber, se perderá"_ respondió Mewtwo con gran tristeza.

"Eso quiere decir que Amber…"

 _"Es la única forma de detenerlo, me temo que no hay otra opción"_ declaro el Pokémon Psíquico con gran pesar.

"¡Pikachu Tacleada de Voltios! ¡Mewtwo Hiperrayo!" cerrando los puños fuertemente, frustrado por no poder hacer otra cosa para detener al Maestro Espejismo y a su creación, Ash dio la orden a ambos Pokémon.

Con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban ambos Pokémon realizaron sus ataques. Mientras Pikachu corría envuelto en una centelleante electricidad amarilla, Mewtwo lanzo un poderoso rayo anaranjado a la misma dirección a la que se dirigía el Pokémon Eléctrico. Ambos ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo contra el Pokémon Clon Espejismo, causando una gran explosión que termino destruyendo la creación del Maestro Espejismo.

"¡No!" exclamo Yung viendo como su Pokémon iba desapareciendo "¡Ah!" casi al mismo tiempo el control en sus manos exploto.

XXX

En la gran arena, justo en el campo de batalla, casi todos los Pokémon de los entrenadores se encontraban debilitados y los que aun se mantenían de pie parecían estar a punto de caer. En esos momentos los Pokémon y sus entrenadores estaban siendo rodeados por los Pokémon Espejismo, parecía que sería el fin, cuando de la nada todos los hologramas comenzaron a desaparecer.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Lance sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, al igual que los demás.

"Lo lograron" respondió Brock en un susurro, sin ser oído por nadie más.

XXX

"Mi Sistema Espejismo arruinado" después de lo ocurrido Yung se encontraba en completo shock, tanto que estaba sentado en el suelo sin siguiera moverse.

 _"¿Qué aremos con él?"_ le pregunto Mewtwo al azabache.

"Dejaremos que las autoridades se hagan cargo" respondió Ash con un tono bastante seco, nada propio de él.

"¡Ash!"

Fue entonces que unos gritos se escucharon no muy lejos del azabache y de los dos Pokémon junto a él. Cuando Ash se dio cuenta sus amigos y familiares estaban llegando a su lado, junto con otras personas más.

"¡Amigos!" con alegría el azabache recibió gustoso a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje.

"¡Ash lo lograste!"

"¡Derrotaste al Maestro Espejismo!"

"Pero ¿Dónde están Gary y Skitty?"

"Y Amber"

Ante la mención de esta última, Ash, Pikachu y Mewtwo se dirigieron rápidamente dentro del castillo. Sin entender lo que pasaba, sus amigos y familia siguieron al azabache al interior del castillo mientras que los demás se quedaban para hacerse cargo del Maestro Espejismo.

Una vez que todos llegaron al laboratorio se quedaron sin palabras por lo que veían sus ojos. Lentamente Ash se fue acercando a donde estaba Amber acostada, siendo seguido por todos los demás. No se necesitaban palabras para saber lo que estaba pasando, la simple mirada de Gary y Skitty basto para hacerle saber a los recién llegados que la joven estaba muriendo.

"Amber" la voz de Ash era muy débil, pero aun así podía ser escuchada claramente gracias al profundo silencio que inundaba la habitación "Lo siento tanto" mientras decía aquellas palabras los ojos del azabache se llenaban de lagrimas, al igual que los del resto de los presentes.

Todos miraban con profunda tristeza a la joven peli café, sin saber que decir en esos momentos. Fue entonces que Amber logro abrir los ojos, lo suficiente para ver a las personas reunidas a su alrededor y dedicarles una leve sonrisa, antes de cerrarlos nuevamente. Y con aquel pequeño gesto, la joven se despidió de todos.

* * *

 **Falta un capitulo para acabar esta historia.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hacia el Futuro! ¡Este no es el Final!**

"¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya!…" con desesperación Skitty no paraba de llamar a su entrenadora, entre llanto, en un vano intento por despertarla.

Mientras que la minina hacia eso, el resto de los presentes solo podían llorar de tristeza y desesperación. Todos en el lugar rodeaban el ahora inerte cuerpo de la joven peli verde y miraban con lastima a la minina rosa.

"Skitty ya para, ella ya no va a despertar" dijo Oak con profunda tristeza.

Samuel intento acercarse a la minina para tomarla en brazos y así alejarla del cuerpo de su difunta entrenadora, pero antes de que pudiera siguiera tocarla Skitty le dio un golpe con su cola a la mano del investigador. La minina miro con gran furia a cada uno de los presentes, advirtiéndoles que quien intentara alejarla de ahí no saldría bien librado, ella no pretendía alejarse de su entrenadora sin dar batalla.

"¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya!…" después de aquella mirada de advertencia Skitty continuo llamando a Amber, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Es inútil intentar hablar con ella, no le hará caso a nadie" comento Gary, refiriéndose a la minina rosa.

 _"Ella sabe la verdad, pero aun así se niega a aceptarla"_ declaro Mewtwo con una profunda tristeza en su rostro _"Entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento"_

"Esto es mi culpa" fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el azabache desde que Amber cerro sus ojos "Debí haber pensado en otra forma para vencer al Maestro Espejismo"

 _"Aunque nos duela admitirlo, esta era la única opción"_

"Mewtwo tiene razón Ash, no había otro modo. Además esta máquina solo puede extraer el ADN de Pokémon Clon, no lo puede devolver" explico el pelirrojo, tratando de evitar que su amigo se siguiera culpando por aquello.

"Extrae el ADN…" mientras pensaba en las palabras que había dicho su nieto, Samuel tubo una idea "¡Eso es!" el grito del investigador paro todo llanto y llamo la atención de todos los presentes "Si podemos volver a implantar el ADN de Pokémon Clon en ella, tal vez podamos traerla de regreso"

"¿Esta seguro profesor?"

"Es una posibilidad Brock, pero puede que funcione" respondió Samuel, aferrándose a aquella pequeña esperanza que estaba naciendo en esos momentos "Tan solo necesitaríamos hacerle unos ajustes a la maquina"

"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" dijo Clemont rápidamente, llevándose una de sus manos al pecho "Si se trata de maquinas yo puedo hacerlo" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras el joven inventor saco varias herramientas de su mochila, incluyendo su tan confiable brazo Aipom, y rápidamente se dirigió a la maquina a un lado de Amber.

"Gary tu ayuda a Clemont, esta máquina debe tener un diseño muy parecido a la de resurrección con la que tu trabajaste" pidió Oak con un tono bastante serio.

"Si"

"Yo les ayudo"

"Yo también"

Sin tiempo que perder Bonnie y Max corrieron hacia donde el rubio y el pelirrojo estaban comenzando a trabajar.

"Brock, Cilan ustedes me ayudaran a mi" luego de eso la mirada de Samuel paso de los jóvenes a las jovencitas "Misty, May, Dawn, Iris ustedes verán que nada malo pase durante el proceso"

"De acuerdo" respondieron los seis jóvenes, bastante serios, al mismo tiempo.

"Serena tu ayuda a Delia"

"Claro"

"Ash…" después de aquello Samuel volteo a ver al azabache, el cual estaba junto al Pokémon Eléctrico y el Pokémon Psíquico "Necesito que tu, Pikachu y Mewtwo hagan algo muy importante… sobretodo tu y Mewtwo" ante tales palabras el Pokémon clon y Ash se vieron atentamente por unos segundos, antes de volver a ver al investigador frente a ellos "Verán… el único ADN de Pokémon Clon al que podemos acceder en estos momentos y el único del que tenemos conocimientos es el tuyo Mewtwo por lo que…"

 _"Quiere extraer ADN de mi para dárselo a Amber"_ concluyo el Pokémon Psíquico, antes de que Oak pudiera terminar _"De acuerdo, haré lo que sea por ella"_ agrego Mewtwo cuando el investigador asintió en señal de respuesta.

"¿Pero eso no es peligroso? Fue lo que el Doctor Yung hizo con Amber y mire lo que paso" a pesar de que Ash quería salvar a su prima, no estaba dispuesto a que otro de sus amigos sufriera algún daño.

"Mewtwo no morirá, solo extraeremos ADN suficiente para completar la cadena genética de Amber" respondió el investigador "Como Amber no nació con el ADN de Pokémon Clon, sino que fue implantado, es imposible para su cuerpo el poder crearlo. Pero el ADN de Mewtwo es completamente ADN de Pokémon Clon por lo que su cuerpo volverá a generarlo sin problemas. Aun así, no sabemos cuánto del ADN de Amber era ADN de Pokémon Clon por lo que podría ser muy peligroso extraer una gran cantidad del cuerpo de Mewtwo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Por eso, lo que pienso es que sería mejor también extraer un poco de ADN humano para equilibrar más las cosas" respondió Samuel, mirando fijamente al azabache "¿Qué dices Ash?"

"¡Cuente conmigo! Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para traer a Amber de vuelta"

"Pero les advierto, aun cuando sus vidas no corren peligro, el proceso de extracción será algo sumamente doloroso" dijo con seriedad Oak.

"Profesor Oak, nada en este mundo nos hará cambiar de opinión" como señal de estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Ash, Mewtwo simplemente asintió.

"Bien" luego de aquello Samuel volteo a ver al roedor amarillo "Pikachu para esto se necesitara de mucha energía, es por eso que necesitaremos de tu electricidad ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Pikachu" con sus manos en puño, el roedor eléctrico comenzó a dejar salir chispas de sus mejillas.

"Nya" de la nada Skitty salto de la mesa donde estaba su entrenadora acostada y se dirigió al lado de Pikachu.

"¿Tu también ayudaras Skitty?"

"Nya" asintió la minina rosa.

Después de ver todo lo que estaban asiendo sus amigos por traer de vuelta a su entrenadora, Skitty decidió dejar aun lado las lamentaciones y también ayudar. Si había una posibilidad para que Amber volviera, por mínima que fuera, la minina no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

"No te preocupes Skitty, traeremos de vuelta a Amber muy pronto" dijo Ash, acariciando la cabeza de la minina.

XXX

En otro lugar, completamente desconocido e incierto, en esos momentos no había ni una luz alrededor, siendo la oscuridad la única reinante.

 _"Hace mucho que no me sentía así ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"_ la voz que se escuchaba en el lugar era ni más ni menos que la de Amber _"A si ya recuerdo, poco antes de despertar por primera vez"_

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _En esos momentos Ambertwo estaba abriendo sus ojos por primera vez en este mundo y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de pelo canoso y de bata blanca que la miraba completamente extasiado, desde el otro lado del cristal. La pequeña niña se encontraba en esos momentos dentro de un gran tuvo._

 _"¿Dónde estoy?" fue el primer pensamiento coherente que tuvo la niña al abrir sus ojos._

 _"Amber, hija" dijo el hombre de bata blanca, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras tocaba el cristal de tal manera que parecía como si temiera que se rompiera._

 _"¿Hija? ¿En verdad soy su hija?" medito internamente la niña, pese a su edad la pequeña parecía poseer un gran conocimiento aunque no estaba completamente segura del porque de ello "Este hombre cree que soy la misma niña que perdió, pero soy solo una copia. La sombra de la verdadera Amber ¿En verdad merezco estar aquí?"_

 _XXX_

 _Había pasado una semana desde que Ambertwo o Amber, como la llamaba el Doctor Fuji, había despertado. En ese tiempo la pequeña niña se había enterado de que se encontraba dentro de un gran laboratorio, con instalaciones privadas para su personal, pero aun así desde que despertó no había visto ningún lugar fuera de esa habitación. La niña aun mantenía sus recuerdos de antes de despertar y los que le pertenecieron a la verdadera Amber, por lo que siempre se preguntaba que había sido de sus amigos y porque no podía salir de ese lugar._

 _Esa misma noche, mientras Amber dormía pacíficamente, el Doctor Fuji entro en la habitación de la pequeña niña y la despertó sorpresivamente._

 _"Amber despierta, hay que irnos" susurro el hombre._

 _"¡Ah!" tal fue la sorpresa que la niña termino asustándose._

 _"Shhhhh… No hagas ruido" dijo en un susurro el científico "Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí" sin tiempo que perder Fuji tomo a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta "Pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, te voy a salvar"_

 _"¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?" se cuestionaba internamente la niña mientras veía como iba dejando todo lo que había conocido en esa semana atrás "Soy solo un espécimen de laboratorio ¿Porque le preocupo tanto?"_

 _Aquella pregunta la pequeña se la había hecho cientos de veces desde que había despertado. Ambertwo no entendía porque el Doctor Fuji se preocupaba tanto por ella, aun cuando ella sospechaba que el hombre ya había entendido que entre ella y el no existía ningún vinculo. Aquellos pensamientos siguieron rondando la mente de la niña durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera el hecho de que no solo había salido de esa habitación sino también de ese laboratorio habían podido cambiarlos. Finalmente, luego de mucho pensar, el cansancio termino por hacer que Ambertwo se quedara dormida nuevamente._

 _Tan pronto como salió del laboratorio, Fuji corrió hasta la orilla de la isla donde lo espera un gran Pokémon de color marrón. Nada más llegar frente a dicho Pokémon, el científico le entrego a la pequeña niña dormida y también un disquete._

 _"Dale a tu entrenador el disquete tan pronto lo veas y por favor cuídala Dragonite" dijo Fuji mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña por última vez "Te prometo que ahora si tendrás la familia que mereces"_

 _Luego de aquello Dragonite asintió con la cabeza, en señal de afirmación, para luego elevarse en el aire y rápidamente salir volando del lugar en medio de la noche. Dejando atrás aquella isla y al científico en ella. Dragonite estuvo volando durante varias horas hasta que por fin llego a una casa en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo. Pese a que en esos momentos muy apenas estaba amaneciendo, en la entrada de dicha casa se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada con bata blanca._

 _"Buen trabajo Dragonite" felicito el hombre al Pokémon Dragón, nada mas aterrizo, para luego ver a la niña en sus brazos "Fuji ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Y qué pretendes enviándola conmigo?"_

 _XXX_

 _Poco después de despertar Ambertwo se encontró con un hombre de edad avanzada llamado Samuel Oak y una mujer pelirroja llamada Delia Ketchum, ambos adultos se presentaron con la niña antes de explicarle que debido a ciertas circunstancias viviría ahí a partir de ese momento. También le dijeron que si alguien le preguntaba, dijera que era sobrina de Delia y que de ahora en adelante viviría con ella._

 _Luego de una pequeña charla, Delia llevo a Ambertwo a su casa y la presento con su hijo Ash. Desde el primer momento la familia Ketchum recibió a la niña con los brazos abiertos, lo que no hizo mas que acrecentar las dudas de la pequeña. La peli café no entendía el porque aquellas personas eran tan amables con ella, si no la conocían de antes, en especial el pequeño azabache._ _En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, Ash resulto ser un niño bastante hiperactivo, pero sobretodo muy amable, aunque solía meterse en muchos problemas también._

 _Después de eso no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la peli café conociera al nieto del Profesor Oak, Gary. El joven pelirrojo parecía ser un tanto altanero y petulante con los demás niños del pueblo, sobretodo con Ash, pero con la niña parecía ser un poco más amable. Durante su breve estadía Ambertwo ya había sido testigo de las incontables peleas del azabache y el pelirrojo, siendo siempre ganador este ultimo, pero aun así la niña notaba que entre ellos dos existía una gran amistas, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, y eso en cierto modo causaba celos en la pequeña._

 _Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de Ambertwo a Pueblo Paleta y pese a sentirse bien recibida por todos en aquel pueblo, la peli café parecía tener miedo de entablar alguna especie de amistad con alguien y siempre se cuestionaba si debería estar ahí. Tal parecía que el único lugar donde la pequeña se había sentido a salvo había sido cuando estaba con sus amigos Mewtwo, Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo y Squirtletwo. La niña sentía que tarde o temprano la dejarían sola a causa de que no era más que una simple copia de la verdadera Amber._

 _En esos momentos la pequeña niña se encontraba en la residencia Ketchum, mirando por la ventana y esperando a que el tiempo pasara, aquello se había convertido en una rutina para la menor. Fue entonces que en la casa se escucho un fuerte grito, proveniente desde las escaleras._

 _"¡Amber!" bajando las escaleras a toda prisa Ash corrió hasta donde se encontraba su prima "Vamos al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak a jugar con Gary"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Porque será divertido, además mi mama ya nos dio permiso" respondió el pequeño azabache, sin entender del todo el porqué de aquella pregunta._

 _"No, me refiero a…" armándose de valor la pequeña peli café hizo la pregunta que tanto temía hacer y que hace mucho rondaba su mente "¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces"_

 _"¿Qué dices? Somos familia" dijo con simpleza el niño._

 _"¿Entonces porque somos familia eres amable?" debatió la pequeña._

 _"No es la única razón, también es porque eres una buena persona" con esa respuesta de parte del azabache, la pequeña peli café se extraño mas._

 _"¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Si ni siquiera sabes quien soy realmente" dijo la niña con algo de miedo por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación "En realidad no soy como los demás, yo…"_

 _"¿Y quién lo es?" aquellas palabras pararon completamente lo que iba a decir la niña._

 _"Tal vez tu eres alguien único" comento muy bajo la pequeña, pero no lo suficiente para no ser oída por el azabache._

 _"Todos somos únicos y eso es lo maravilloso de cada uno" agrego Ash con una gran sonrisa "A mi parecer, tu eres grandiosa tal y como eres y estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a vivir aquí"_

 _"¿Enserio?"_

 _"Si"_

 _"¿Podrá ser que este mundo sea mi lugar legitimo también?" se cuestiono mentalmente la niña, para luego mirar al niño frente a ella con una gran sonrisa "En verdad deseo que así sea"_

 _"Bien ahora vallamos con Gary" dijo Ash, extendiendo su pequeña mano._

 _"Tal vez no sea la misma persona de la que fui clonada, pero mi esencia es la misma. Yo soy Amber, puede que no la misma, pero tengo el mismo derecho de estar en este mundo y de vivir mi propia vida. Aquí encontré un hogar, una familia y no pienso perderlo por nada" con esos pensamientos la niña miro al niño frente a ella y le sonrió con mucho cariño "S… si" respondió con timidez la peli café, mientras tomaba la mano de su primo._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 _"El me hizo querer vivir por primera vez, desde que llegue a este mundo, pero ahora no es el único"_ dijo la voz de la joven en la oscuridad _"Ahora tengo más cosas y personas por las que vivir. No pienso rendirme en estos momentos"_

XXX

"Bien ya está todo listo, ahora todos vallan a sus posiciones y esperen la señal" dijo Samuel mientras se acercaba al tablero de control, al mismo tiempo que los demás se colocaban en sus lugares asignados.

Amber aun se encontraba acostada en la mesa metálica, pero ahora en su cabeza volvía a estar el casco metálico de la última vez. Mientras tanto Ash y Mewtwo se encontraban dentro de la maquina donde Mewtwo Oscuro había sido creado.

"¡Ahora!"

"¡Pikachu! ¡Skitty! ¡Atactrueno!" ordeno el azabache a ambos Pokémon.

"¡Pika… chuuuuuu!"

"¡Nyaaaaaaaaa!"

Los rayos amarillos salieron rápidamente disparados de los cuerpos de ambos Pokémon hacia la batería de la maquina. Ambos ataques eléctricos golpearon las antenas sobre la maquina, logrando así cargar completamente la batería de esta para poder potenciarla. Una vez cargada, Samuel encendió el aparato y dio inicio a la extracción del ADN del humano y del Pokémon.

El ADN que era extraído de los cuerpos de Ash y Mewtwo rápidamente era transferido a Amber, aun así el proceso era sumamente doloroso y prueba de ello eran las constantes expresiones de dolor que tenían el azabache y el Pokémon clon. Mientras tanto Pikachu y Skitty tenían que mantener un ataque constante, por lo que no podían descansar ni un solo momento, de lo contrario la maquina podría apagarse. El resto de los presentes en esos momentos no podían hacer nada más que mirar a los cuatro involucrados, esperando que pudieran aguantar hasta que el proceso de extracción terminara.

 _"Animo, ustedes pueden"_

"¡Solo un poco más!" grito Samuel, mirando los tableros de control "¡Y… ahora!" rápidamente el investigador presiono un botón para detener la extracción del ADN.

Al mismo tiempo que la maquina se detuvo, Pikachu y Skitty pararon su ataque. Fue entonces que la puerta de la maquina se abrió para dejar salir a las dos personas dentro de ella. En esos momentos tanto el azabache y el Pokémon Psíquico se veían notablemente cansados, pero muy felices de que las cosas hubiera resultado bien y esperando pronto volver a ver a su amiga. Con cuidado todas las personas en el laboratorio se fueron acercando a la peli verde, la cual aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué no ha abierto los ojos?" pregunto el azabache con desesperación en su voz.

"Me temía que esto pasara" dijo Oak mirando como la apariencia de la joven no había cambiado en nada, enojado porque las cosa no hubieran salido como deseaban "Había una posibilidad de que las cosas no funcionaran debido a que la primera vez que se realizo la fusión de ADN el cuerpo de Amber no estaba desarrollado aun. Ese debió ser un factor importante para el éxito de la fusión"

"¿Quiere decir que ya no se puede hacer nada?" cuestiono el azabache, entrando en la desesperación "¡Debe haber otra forma! ¡Piense profesor!... ¿Tal vez si lo intentamos una vez más…?"

"Ash… Ash…" Gary trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro diciendo incoherencias "¡Ash!" tomando a su amigo por los hombros, el pelirrojo lo zarandeo para sacarlo de su trance "Se ha ido" agrego con profunda tristeza una vez el azabache le prestó atención.

Fue entonces que las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la mayoría en el lugar, pero ahora su tristeza era mucho más grande pues la pequeña esperanza que habían tenido de revivir a la joven se había esfumado para siempre. Entre todo ese mar de llanto, Mewtwo se acerco al inerte cuerpo de la joven peli verde y se le quedo mirando con profundo pesar y tristeza.

 _"No quiero aceptar que te he vuelto a encontrar, solo para perderte nuevamente"_ con esas palabras los ojos de Mewtwo se volvieron cristalinos por las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse y amenazaban con salir _"Por favor no te vayas... no me abandones esta vez"_ con aquella suplica la primera lagrima de Mewtwo cayo de sus ojos.

La lágrima del Pokémon clon al final termino cayendo sobre la joven peli verde y nada más hacer contacto con ella, todo el cuerpo de Amber comenzó a brillar. Aquello paro completamente el llanto de cada una de las personas en el lugar. Todos en la sala estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos con lo que veían sus ojos, aun cuando nadie entendía claramente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de unos segundos el brillo que emanaba el cuerpo de la joven desapareció y fue entonces que todos vieron como poco a poco el pelo de Amber iba cambiando de su actual color verde a su antiguo color café, para que luego los ojos de la muchacha se fueran abriendo lentamente, sorprendiendo y alegrando a todos en el lugar. Pese a su desconcierto en esos momentos, la peli café no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a todos sus amigos y familia reunidos.

"¡Nya!" rápidamente Skitty se lanzo a los brazos de su entrenadora con un entusiasmo nada propio de ella, pero sumamente justificado.

"¡Skitty!" con gran alegría Amber abrazo a la minina rosa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de metal, para luego comenzar a reír de felicidad "Jajajajaja" no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Ash, Gary y Pikachu se unieran a aquel abrazo.

El resto de las personas en la habitación simplemente miraban con suma felicidad aquella escena frente a sus ojos. Algunos de ellos con lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. Poco tiempo después, aun siendo abrazada por sus amigos de la infancia, Amber dirigió su mirada al Pokémon Psíquico delante de ella.

"Has crecido mucho Mewtwo" comento la peli café con una sonrisa llena de cariño y nostalgia.

 _"Tú también vieja amiga"_

XXX

Después de toda la conmoción causada por el Maestro Espejismo, el torneo se suspendió hasta nuevo aviso. Por esa razón Ash y compañía se encontraban de regreso en Pueblo Paleta, en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Pese a la insistencia de amigos y familia para que fuera a casa y descansara, Amber quiso ir a ver a sus Pokémon tan pronto como llegaron al pueblo. Nadie pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni siguiera su tía y a decir verdad nadie quería hacerlo, en cierto modo todos comprendían la urgencia de la peli café por ver a sus Pokémon y más aun cuando, nada más llegar los jóvenes, los Pokémon de Amber saltaron sobre ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Tal parecía que sus instintos les habían dicho que algo le había pasado a su entrenadora por lo que sintieron un profundo alivio y alegría el verla en esos momentos.

Luego de aquella conmovedora escena de bienvenida los Pokémon de la joven se dispersaron y poco después de eso Amber se retiro a una parte un poco alejada para hablar con Mewtwo en privado sobre algunos temas que solo les concernían a ellos dos. Scott junto con Brandon y Anabel se habían retirado del lugar hace unos momentos, por lo que solo quedaban los amigos del azabache y su familia. En esos momentos Ash se encontraba siendo interrogado por algunos de ellos.

"Y bien Ash ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Serena antes de ir a buscar a Amber?" pregunto May con picaría.

"Yo… yo…"

"Vamos repítelo" ordeno Bonnie, sumamente contenta.

"Mi hijo está creciendo"

"¡Mama!"

XXX

Mientras el azabache era avergonzado públicamente, desde una colina cercana, Amber y Mewtwo veían la escena con algo de pena por su joven amigo.

"Pobre Ash, eso le pasa por no pensar las cosas antes de actuar" dijo la joven, aunque se veía notablemente divertida con lo que pasaba "Pero me alegro por ellos, se merecen estar juntos, aunque me hubiera gustado ver como se le declaraba Ash" agrego con decepción en su voz "Despeas de todo es raro ver a Ash pensando en otra cosa que no sean Pokémon y comida"

 _"Es una buena persona y merece lo mejor"_ opino Mewtwo con sinceridad, sin dejar de ver al azabache.

"Si, lo sé" sin despegar la mirada de su primo Amber siguió su conversación con el Pokémon Psíquico "¿Y ahora que aras?"

 _"Seguiré viajando"_ respondió Mewtwo _"Quiero conocer más de este mundo y de las personas que habitan en el, también deseo saber si existen más personas como ustedes ahí afuera"_

"Eso suena bien" dijo la joven sin dejar de mirar al horizonte "¿Piensas despedirte de él?"

 _"Es mejor así"_ respondió el Pokémon Psíquico, negando con la cabeza _"Ademas parece estar muy ocupado en estos momentos"_ agrego con un tono de burla, viendo la escena frente a sus ojos.

"Es tu decisión y la respeto" fue lo único que dijo Amber ante aquello, antes de agregar con una sonrisa "Pero no te olvides de visitarnos de vez en cuando. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, después de todo, este siempre será tu hogar"

 _"Adiós"_ dijo el Pokémon Psíquico con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire.

 _"Este no es un adiós Mewtwo, es un hasta luego"_ respondió telepáticamente la joven con una mirada llena de cariño al Pokémon frente a ella.

Mewtwo simplemente sonrió ante aquel comentario y sin más se fue volando del lugar.

XXX

"En verdad hacen una linda pareja" comento Dawn muy feliz por sus amigos.

"Pues no estoy segura si Serena estará bien con un niñito como Ash"

"Quien diría que llegaría el día en que Ash Ketchum tendría novia"

"Ash déjame darte unos consejos de hombre a hombre, gracias a mi vasta experiencia con mujeres" dijo Brock mientras alejaba al azabache de sus amigas.

"Por favor, tu única experiencia con mujeres es cuando te rechazan" contradijo Misty "Incluso aun me sorprende que estés saliendo con Lucy"

"Bu… bueno, pero ahora no estamos hablando de mi sino de Ash" dijo el moreno, tratando de desviar el tema "Así que como iba diciendo…"

"¡Ya basta!" alcanzando su límite de vergüenza, Ash se alejo de sus amigos para luego correr hacia dentro el bosque de la Reservación. No sin antes tomar a la castaña de la mano y arrastrarla con él.

Durante toda aquella conversación Serena se había mantenido en silencio, pero sin dejar de oír lo que sus amigos decían. Ante cada comentario el rostro de la castaña se iba poniendo mas y mas rojo e inclusive parecía que le había empezado a salir humo de la cabeza cuando el azabache la tomo de la mano para llevársela con él.

Pikachu estaba a punto de correr para alcanzar a su entrenador cuando la cola de Skitty se coloco frente a él deteniéndolo. La minina se había quedado con el grupo mientras su entrenadora y el Pokémon Psíquico conversaban y a petición de Amber debía evitar que alguien siguiera a Ash y Serena si estos se alejaban y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Con una simple mirada de Skitty, Pikachu entendió todo por lo que dejo las cosas como estaban y simplemente se recostó a la orilla de un árbol junto con la minina. Las demás personas en el lugar simplemente comenzaron a reír ante tal escena, mientras veían como ambos jóvenes se perdían entre los árboles.

"Saben, aun me pregunto cómo es que Amber pudo regresar después de que la creímos perdida" comento Gary una vez las risas habían acabado.

"Yo igual"

"Se suponía que la fusión no había funcionado debido a que el cuerpo de Amber esta vez se encontraba desarrollado completamente, pero aun así logro volver" agrego Clemont muy serio.

"Hay una vieja creencia en el mundo, se dice que las lagrimas de los Pokémon están llenas de vida" comento de pronto Oak, mientras recordaba cuando Amber despertó, llamando la atención de los demás "No sé si esa vieja historia sea cierta o no, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es de que los Pokémon son seres de verdad maravillosos" ante aquellas palabras los demás simplemente concordaron con una sonrisa.

XXX

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos, Ash y Serena dejaron de correr. Los jóvenes sin darse cuenta habían terminaron llegando a un hermoso prado lleno de bellas flores, donde en esos momentos no parecía haber nadie más.

"Al fin solos" comento el azabache mientras recuperaba la respiración "Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, pero quería hablar contigo en privado" agrego al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su acompañante.

"No te preocupes" respondió la castaña aun roja de vergüenza y con la mirada baja.

"La cosa es que…" desviando su vista de la joven, Ash trato de encontrar las palabras correctas "Cuando te confesé mis sentimientos no lo hice de la forma correcta y tampoco era el momento más oportuno, es por eso que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien"

"Ah" ante aquellas palabras Serena se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar mirar al azabache a la cara, al mismo tiempo que Ash regresaba su vista hacia ella.

"Serena me gustas y te prometo que, sin importar que, siempre estaré para ti ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, en ese preciso momento el viento comenzó a soplar, levantando cientos de pétalos en el aire. Casi al mismo tiempo que varios Butterfree, Beautifly y Vivillon aparecían volando alrededor de los jóvenes y que varios Bellossom y Lilligant salían de entre las flores para comenzar a bailar. La escena parecía casi sacada de un cuento de hadas y ante aquello Serena no podía estar más conmovida.

"Ash yo…"

Antes de que la castaña pudiera responder la pregunta del azabache una gran explosión se escucho en las cercanías del lugar, rápidamente los dos jóvenes identificaron de donde provenía la explosión y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacia el lugar del que minutos antes habían salido corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar Ash y Serena se terminaron llevando una desagradable sorpresa. En esos momentos todas las personas presentes se encontraban atrapadas en lo que parecían ser unas grandes burbujas rosas mientras que los Pokémon presentes estaban aprisionados en una gran jaula de metal que era sostenida por un enorme robot. Dicho robot era controlado por el Equipo Rocket.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" grito Ash llamando la atención del trió de ladrones.

"Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre" inicio la pelirroja.

"Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"

"Jessie"

"Y James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡Meowth! ¡Así es!"

"Justo nos preguntábamos donde estarían tú y tu amiguita" dijo Jessie que hasta hace pocos momentos se estaba vanagloriando junto con sus amigos de su gran hazaña.

"Pero ya no importa ahora tenemos a Pikachu" agrego James mientras una de las manos del robot alzaba la gran jaula donde se encontraban varios Pokémon, incluido el roedor amarillo antes mencionado.

"Junto con otros Pokémon mas para nuestro jefe" finalizo con orgullo el gato parlante.

"Jajajajajaja" después de aquellos los tres ladrones estallaron en risas, burlándose de la mala suerte del azabache.

"Equipo Rocket, ustedes..." la forma en que el azabache dijo aquellas palabras hicieron que los tres maleantes detuvieran su risa.

En esos momentos Ash mantenía la vista gacha, con la mirada oculta bajo su gorra y con sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Aquella escena extraño completamente a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar. Ya era costumbre que el Equipo Rocket intentara robar a los Pokémon del Laboratorio y al final las cosas siempre resultaban igual, por lo cual nadie entendía porque esta vez Ash se veía tan afectado.

"¡Se arrepentirán de haber venido!" exclamo con gran furia el azabache, mientras alzaba la mirada, viendo verdaderamente enojado a los tres intrusos "¡Charizard! ¡Sceptile! ¡Infernape! ¡Krookodile! ¡Greninja!" ante aquel grito los nombrados Pokémon aparecieron rápidamente en el lugar.

Debido a que la explosión llamo también la atención de muchos Pokémon en el Laboratorio, incluidos los antes mencionados, estos fueron a revisar por lo que se encontraban notablemente cerca cuando su entrenador los llamo. Los cinco Pokémon del azabache miraban con una mirada sumamente aterradora a los intrusos.

"¡Ah!" aquello asunto completamente a los tres perpetradores los cuales en esos momentos ya se estaban arrepintiendo de lo que habían hecho.

"¿Por qué Ash esta tan enojado?" pregunto Max muy sorprendido por el enojo del azabache, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

"No lo sé" respondió Brock siendo el que más tiempo había viajado con él.

"Casi siento lastima por el Equipo Rocket en estos momentos" comento Iris, a lo que los demás simplemente asintieron.

"¡Ataquen!"

Con aquella orden los cinco Pokémon lanzaron unos poderosos ataques. El gran Shuriken de Agua de Greninja salió disparado al mismo tiempo que el Hiperrayo de Krookodile, el Rayo Solar de Infernape y la Tormenta de Hojas de Sceptile. En el camino los cuatro ataques se combinaron en un golpe masivo que término destruyendo completamente al enorme robot del Equipo Rocket. Debido a la destrucción del robot la jaula cayó al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera y liberando así a los Pokémon prisioneros, sin mencionar que los tres ladrones terminaron a merced del Anillo de Fuego de Charizard. Golpeando el suelo con gran fuerza, Charizard rodeo al Equipo Rocket con fuego y poco después múltiples explosiones se crearon alrededor de ellos.

"¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!" con la última explosión Jessie, James y Meowth salieron disparados por los aires.

"No puede ser que solo apareciéramos para esto" se quejo el peli azul mientras él y sus compañeros volaban por los aires.

"Ni modo, habrá que intentarlo otra vez" comento el Pokémon parlante.

"No descansaremos hasta atrapar a ese Pikachu" declaro la pelirroja.

"Pero por ahora…"

"¡El Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez!" gritaron los tres ladrones mientras desaparecían a la distancia.

Luego de ver como el Equipo Rocket desaparecía a lo lejos, Ash y Serena liberaron a sus amigos de las burbujas rosas. En aquellos momentos Pikachu se encontraba ya junto con su entrenador el cual, pese a estar feliz de haber rescatado a sus amigos y a los Pokémon, mantenía la mirada baja como si estuviera deprimido.

"Lo siento Serena" se disculpo el azabache de pronto, haciendo que la castaña volteara a verlo "Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero supongo que nada salió como lo esperaba"

"No del todo" respondió Serena con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Ash, asiendo que este fijara su vista en ella "Ash si quiero ser tu novia"

Antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes involucrados dijera algo más, las felicitaciones de sus amigos no tardaron en llegar.

"¡Qué bien!"

"¡Bravo!"

"¡Felicidades!"

"¡Por fin!"

"¡Tienes que contarnos todo Serena!"

"¡Nada mal Ketchum!"

"¡Esto amerita una foto!"

Debido a la felicidad que tenían en ese instante, Ash y Serena se habían olvidado completamente de que no se encontraban solos en aquellos momentos. Cuando recordaron que estaban rodeados de sus conocidos ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar ponerse completamente rojos de vergüenza y más aun por las palabras de estos.

"Me siento algo mal por ellos" le comento Clemont a la peli café a su lado, siendo ellos de los pocos que no participaba en molestar a sus dos amigos.

"Yo igual" dijo Amber, mirando con algo de lastima a sus amigos "Deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarlos"

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunto el joven inventor volteando a ver a su amiga.

"Como esto" con aquellas palabras la peli café se inclino para darle un beso a Clemont en los labios.

Al ver aquello todo el acoso contra la nueva pareja paro abruptamente y todos los presentes terminaron poniendo su completa atención en Clemont y Amber, incluso algunos de ellos se encontraban ruborizados por aquel íntimo momento. El beso de los jóvenes duro unos segundos, lo suficiente para que todos les prestaran atención, luego de ello Amber se separo de Clemont.

"Me gustas Clemont" dijo la joven tan pronto como se separo del rubio y sin más empezó a caminar hacia otro lugar, con una sonrisa algo traviesa en su rostro.

Skitty rápidamente siguió a su entrenadora, no sin entes lanzarle una mirada severa al joven Líder de Gimnasio. Clemont estaba por demás avergonzado y prueba de ello era el fuerte rubor que adornaba su cara y el humo que salía de su cabeza, al final el joven inventor no pudo aguantar más y termino desmayándose por toda la impresión del momento.

"¡Clemont!" preocupados los jóvenes fueron al auxilio de su amigo, mientras que Ash y Gary se encargaban de otro asunto.

"¡Amber!" gritaron el azabache y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en señal de reproche, para enseguida comenzar a corren en dirección por donde se había ido su amiga de la infancia, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Hermano despierta, debes decirme como tú y Amber se hicieron novios" se quejaba Bonnie mientras trataba de hacer que su hermano reaccionara, con ayuda de sus amigos.

XXX

Después de aquella confesión por parte de la peli café, Amber no dijo nada mas al respecto y nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada por temor a lo que les pudiera hacer la joven. Aun así todos podían ver claramente como ahora también había surgido algo más que una simple amistad entre el joven Líder de Gimnasio y la joven Cerebro y se sentían muy felices por ellos, algunos más que otros como era el caso de Delia y Bonnie.

Luego de todas las emociones de aquel día, los jóvenes y los dos adultos decidieron retirarse a descansar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol comenzaba a meterse por el horizonte. En aquellos momentos solo Ash y Amber se encontraban en la Reservación Oak, observando el hermoso ocaso desde arriba de una colina y en compañía de sus compañeros de tantos años.

"Fue en este lugar donde nuestros respectivos viajes comenzaron" dijo Amber mientras el viento movía su cabello.

"Que nostalgia" comento el azabache mientras dirigía su vista al Pokémon amarillo en su hombro "Aun recuerdo cuando tu y yo nos conocimos Pikachu. No fue fácil, pero al final nos hicimos grandes amigos ¿verdad?"

"¡Pikachu!" respondió con alegría el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Es cierto, hicimos muchos amigos a lo largo de nuestros viajes" declaro la joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la minina en sus brazos "Pero creo que el primer amigo que hice aquí fuiste tú Ash" agrego dirigiendo su vista al joven a su lado "Y creo que ahora que tenemos parte del mismo ADN, si somos familia"

"Siempre lo hemos sido Amber y siempre lo seremos" ante aquellas palabras tanto Ash como Amber se sonrieron con cariño.

"Tienes razón" concordó la peli café antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa, junto con Skitty "Vamos es hora de irnos. De seguro tía Delia preparo un gran banquete y nos espera con todos los demás para celebrar"

"Es cierto, además a partir de mañana tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer" declaro Ash para luego mirar al Pokémon en su hombro "Después de todo tenemos que ver hacia el futuro"

Con aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes y los dos Pokémon regresaron a su hogar con sus seres queridos.

XXX

En una parte alejada de la Región de Kanto, en las montañas, se encontraba un enorme edificio con una erre roja en el centro. Dentro de la base del Equipo Rocket, en la oficina principal, se encontraba el jefe del Equipo Rocket hablando con una de sus más fieles agentes.

"Después de lo del Maestro Espejismo las autoridades estarán muy alerta en estos momentos, así que debemos dejar pasar un tiempo antes de llevar a cabo nuestro plan" declaro Giovanni "¿Esta todo preparado Domino?"

"Si señor, ya tenemos todo listo" declaro la muchacha rubia "Tan solo falta la energía que se encuentra en Monte Luna"

"Bien" sin decir más Giovanni giro su silla para mirar por la amplia ventana de su oficina "Parece que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan" agrego, acariciando la cabeza del felino a su lado "Y dime ¿Qué hay de nuestro pequeño amigo?"

"Nos costó trabajo, pero por fin logramos capturarlo" respondió Domino muy entusiasmada "Pronto el Equipo Rocket controlara el tiempo"

"Excelente" ante aquella respuesta Giovanni sonrió ambiciosamente "Cuando eso ocurra nadie podrá escapar de nosotros" declaro el hombre con maldad _"Ni siquiera tu Mewtwo"_

* * *

 **Los invito a ver este vídeo cuando terminen de leer el capitulo: [【MAD|AMV】Pokemon Opening 20 Aniversario「wimp ft. Lil'Fang(from FAKY)」ESPECIAL +3000 SUBS]**

 **Con esto finaliza la historia de Hacia el Futuro, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **A todos los que me han seguido muchas gracias.**

 **Para los que leen Regresando el Reloj, pronto publicare, y a los que no los invito a leerla junto con mis otras historias, empezando con Volviendo a Empezar.**


End file.
